I Only Trust You
by Natth.R
Summary: U.A. Inuyasha e Kagome se conhecem numa lanchonete da faculdade e em instantes tem sua primeira briga. Um relacionamento entre essa estudante de psicologia e um de administração tem futuro? Só lendo para ver..Inukag... CAP 14 On!...
1. Se conhecendo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 1 – Se conhecendo**

No hall de entrada de um dos mais luxuosos e seguros prédios do centro da cidade, o silencio fora interrompido por passadas rápidas de um certo meio youkai. Possuía longos cabelos prateados reluzentes e olhos da cor do pôr-do-sol que eram ofuscados por um importado óculos de sol. Este ainda tinha garras afiadas, caninos brancos, e duas orelhinhas muito fofas no topo de sua cabeça. Trajava uma calça jeans simples, uma camisa pólo branca, meio aberta, uma corrente prata no pescoço e um Nike shox nos pés.

- Senhor Taisho, seu irmão lhe aguarda uma ligação. - disse um empregado do condomínio atrás do balcão do hall, seguido de uma leve reverência.

- Certo. - resmungou, correndo até o estacionamento.

Foi na direção de sua Mercedes BMW vermelha, adentrando rapidamente. Colocou o cinto, ligou o ar condicionado, pegou seu celular e discou alguns números, dando a partida do veículo.

- Quié Sesshoumaru?

- _Nós temos uma reunião marcada para as duas e meia dessa tarde. E NÃO se atrase Inuyasha. Estamos entendidos? - _disse com uma voz fria pelo aparelho.

- Ta!

- _Até mais._

O Hanyou desligou o aparelho e jogou no banco ao lado, passando a prestar maior atenção no trânsito.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!! - grita uma jovem de longas madeixas castanhas e profundos olhos cor chocolate, entrando no quarto de sua amiga. Ainda estava com seu pijama cor de rosa, e com enormes olheiras.

- Que foi Sango... sua louca...? - sussurra a outra garota, com longos cabelos negros lisos e olhos azuis como céu, bocejando, ainda deitada em sua cama.

- ESTAMOS ATRASADAS PARA A FACULDADE!!! - grita desesperada, saindo do tal cômodo com as mãos estendidas.

A outra universitária levanta em um salto, corre até seu guarda roupa, pega algumas coisas e entra no banheiro, batendo a porta com tudo.

"Já faz dois meses que me mudei para Tóquio e ainda tenho dificuldades para acordar cedo! Se bem que seria bem melhor se a faculdade de psicologia começasse um pouco mais tarde... Assim eu e a Sango poderíamos cochilar mais..." se questionada a morena enquanto arrancava com brutalidade a roupa do corpo e entrava no chuveiro com água morna. "Tudo bem que às vezes seria melhor que nós dormíssemos antes das 3 da manhã... mas mesmo assim! Em Kyoto, onde nós fizemos os dois primeiros anos de psicologia, as aulas eram vespertinas! Era tão melhor!!! E nós ficávamos nas casas de nossos pais! Não precisávamos cozinhar, limpar, nem nada!!!" Ensaboou rapidamente o corpo, se enxaguando logo em seguida. "E eu ainda tinha tempo pra sair bastante e arrumar namorado... Droga! Estou encalhada há quase um mês!!! Sorte da sango que tem o mirok!!!!" Vestiu rapidamente uma mini saia jeans e uma camiseta azul claro. Escovou os dentes e deu um chute na porta.

- JÁ TO PRONTA!!!! - gritou Kagome saindo rapidamente do banheiro, penteando o cabelo e colocando sua sandália de salto ao mesmo tempo.

As duas jovens saem em disparada pelos corredores do apartamento, descem correndo pelas escadas mesmo, e continuando a maratona, atravessam as quadras que separavam seu prédio da faculdade. Logo na entrada encontram um universitário conhecido, meio apreensivo. Era alto, belo, curtos cabelos negros lisos e belos olhos claros.

- Miroku!!! Bom dia mô!!! - diz Sango apressada, dando um leve beijo no namorado.

- Atrasada de novo não é, querida? Bom dia Kagome! - responde sorrindo, se virando para a outra jovem.

- Bom dia!

- Culpa da Ka-chan que dorme demais... - suspira a bela de olhos chocolate.

- Ai Sango porque é sempre culpa minha?!!! - repreende, divertida.

- Porque é sempre culpa sua! Não se faça de santa!!

- Que eu me lembre vocês estão atrasadas! Parem de discutir e corram! - interrompe o moreno, irônico.

Sango se despede de seu namorado e os jovens se separam para partes distintas da grande faculdade, pois ele cursa administração, enquanto elas estudam psicologia.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Inuyasha chega à faculdade cedo como sempre, estaciona seu carro na vaga de sempre, tira a chave da ignição, pega seus livros e sai na direção do prédio do curso que fazia. Ao entrar, é logo recebido por porções de olhares da massa universitária, não por ser um cara popular, mas sim por ser diferente.

- Feh! - deu o resmungo diário e seguiu seu caminho.

"Não podem ver ninguém um pouco diferente que já começam com olhares superioridade as outras pessoas. Principalmente se você não for popular ou então se você é de outra raça... Como eu, que sou meio youkai. Meu pai era um rico e poderoso youkai completo, mas se apaixonou e se casou com uma humana, minha mãe... Por essa razão eu não pertenço a nenhuma dessas raças. Não sou nem youkai nem humano. Sou uma exclusão da sociedade, podemos dizer..." - se indagava, com um sorriso irônico na face.

Inuyasha entra na sala de aula quase vazia no momento e senta no lugar de sempre. Abre o caderno e começa a escrever alguma coisa, enquanto escuta as conversa da sala.

- Olha o Hanyou chegou - fala uma estudante com sua amiga.

- É ele faz a mesma coisa quando chega já percebeu isso?- fala a segunda.

- Já!! É sabe por que ninguém senta perto dele? Disseram que meio youkais não conseguem controlar seu instinto animal e com aquelas garras e caninos podem atacar a qualquer momento...

- Sério!!?

O Hanyou encara as garotas com a sobrancelha arqueada e uma gota, mas logo volta sua atenção ao caderno novamente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Professor... podemos entrar?- pergunta a universitária de reluzentes olhos azuis.

- Novamente srta. Higurashi e srta. Tomoeda ?! É a segunda vez essa semana! - fala o professor em sala.

-Desculpa professor não vai mais acontecer - fala Sango puxando Kagome para sentarem em seus lugares.

- certo... - suspira o senhor, voltando sua atenção para a turma.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- SENHOR MIROKU!!! Precisa mostrar mais participações nas aulas e mais responsabilidades com os horários! Dessa vez vou deixar passar na próxima você não entra nessa sala! - falava a idosa professora de matemática financeira.

Miroku estava em frente da turma levando um sermão da professora como se ela fizesse parte de sua família e devesse lhe dar uma boa educação, todos da sala estavam se segurando pra não rir do coitado em quanto nosso herói apenas vê aquilo como uma bobagem.

- Agora vá procurar um lugar pra se sentar, e ponto negativo pra você, para vê se aprende... - a professora se vira para o quadro pra explicar a matéria em quanto à Miroku da um suspiro cansado e segue a procura de uma cadeira vazia. Mas a única encontrada por ele fica próxima de certo jovem de madeixas prata.

-tem alguém aqui?- pergunta risonho o moreno.

Inuyasha nem olha para o rosto do universitário, apenas continua em silêncio. O outro tomou a reação como um sinal afirmativo e se sentou no tal lugar.

- Qual é o seu nome?! Prazer sou Miroku Hoshi! - se apresenta.

- Inuyasha Taisho. - responde frio, lançando um olhar de desprezo para o primeiro.

-Bom Inuyasha... Você está sabendo da festa que o pessoal está fazendo?- pergunta o jovem radiante.

- Que festa? - responde com outra pergunta, já não tão educado nem interessado.

- Vai ser no campus da faculdade... Sexta e não tem hora pra acabar!

- SENHOR MIROKU!!!- grita a velha sapa professora, fazendo o universitário dar um salto olímpico - Quantas vezes eu já falei, não pode conversar durante a aula!!! Está tentando levar o senhor Inuyasha para sua laia, ele é um ótimo aluno e tem maravilhosas notas! Ao invés de tentar mudá-lo, aprenda com ele!!! E mais ponto negativo pra você!!!

-Ai eu mereço!!- Miroku afunda na cadeira esperando a professora bujão terminar o sermão.

"Uma festa... faz um tempo que eu não saio..." - se indagava sobre as possibilidades de ir enquanto a professora bujão de gás volta a explicar o assunto.

- E ai!? Você vai? - sussurrou novamente o moreno para o colega meio youkai, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Feh!!!- é o que apenas o Hanyou responde antes de voltar sua atenção à aula.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kagome e Sango, ao término das aulas matutinas, vão juntas até o parque central da faculdade para se encontrarem com Miroku, como sempre faziam, desde o início das aulas.

- Aqui, queridas!!!! - gritou um universitário de belos olhos claros, acenando para as jovens.

Rapidamente se aproximam do tal, com o mesmo sorriso que ele distribuía diariamente.

- Mi-kun!! - gritou Sango pulando em cima do namorado e lhe depositando um beijo estalado na bochecha.

- Agora que me lembrei... Gente, me desculpa interromper, mas hoje não posso almoçar com vocês... Tenho que passar na biblioteca! Depois nos vemos no apartamento, ta?! - disse Kagome meio sem jeito, se afastando dos amigos apressada, correndo para o corredor da faculdade e deixando os outros dois com olhares meio confusos.

Assim como disse, a bela foi até a biblioteca. Após permanecer numa enorme fila, conseguiu pegar alguns livros emprestados que precisava para seu trabalho. Dirigiu-se até os armários e guardou seu material.

- 13:45... Já está tarde, provavelmente os dois pombinhos já almoçaram... - sussurrou consigo mesma, observando seu relógio de pulso - Acho que vou à lanchonete... - concluiu meio sorridente, pegando sua carteira e colocando no bolso de trás de sua justa calça jeans.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Maldição... Já está tarde e não vai dar tempo de fazer o almoço antes da reunião... - resmungava um Hanyou de belos orbes dourados.

Ele caminhava sozinho pelos corredores centrais da faculdade, não muito movimentada na hora do almoço. Enquanto andava, seus olhos bateram com um pequeno folheto colado na parede, que dizia:

"_Venham conferir a lanchonete Shikon no Tama,_

_A melhor de todas da faculdade!_

_Agora sob nova direção._

_E com o melhor almoço!_"

- Não é uma má idéia... Pelo menos nesses lugares eu sou muito bem respeito pelo meu dinheiro... - murmurou sarcástico, indo na direção da lanchonete mencionada.

Diferente do que esperava, o local estava bem cheio. Havia sobrado poucas mesas e foi para uma dessas onde se dirigiu. Sentou-se e logo uma garçonete com um sorriso falso veio o atender.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Poucos minutos de caminhada depois, Kagome chegou ao Shikon no Tama. Já era quase 13:55, e o local estava completamente estufado de gente. Todas as mesas estavam cheias, com exceção de uma. Nela havia sentado um jovem particularmente diferente dos outros. Tinha belíssimos olhos dourados e longos lisos cabelos cor prata. Era bem sério, mas lindo. E o que mais se destacava era um par de orelhas caninas no topo da cabeça.

A jovem juntou toda sua cara-de-pau e foi até a tal mesa, sorrindo sem jeito. Aproximou-se cuidadosamente e se curvou um pouco.

- Olá... - disse ela, chamando a atenção do meio youkai - Eu... poderia me sentar com você? - perguntou receosa, mordendo o canto da boca.

Por um instante o Hanyou ficara chocado. Não que houvesse algo de errado com a universitária, mas o fato dela ser extremamente bonita. Inconscientemente passou os orbes por todo o corpo da garota. Tinha curvas perfeitas, nada fora do lugar, sem contar com avantajado busto e quadril. Seus cabelos negros, lisos esvoaçantes contornavam seu rosto de traços delicados. Tinha olhos azuis da cor do mar, intensos demais. Não era a dama da boa etiqueta, graças a camiseta amassada e meio aberta, o que mostrava o vale entre seus seios, e alguns fios de cabelo mal separados, o que a deixava ainda mais sedutora e exótica.

- Pode. - respondeu Inuyasha tentando ser frio, desviando o olhar. Não que não fosse incômoda a visão, mas aprendera consigo mesmo a não demonstrar interesse a beleza alheia.

- Obrigada! - agradeceu a jovem sorrindo.

Sentou-se em frente do outro universitário e acenou para um belo garçom que veio a atender prontamente.

- O que vai querer? - perguntou cortês.

- Vou querer um sanduíche natural e um suco de laranja, por favor! - disse pensativa, logo voltando a sorrir.

- Só um instante! - sussurrou se retirando da mesa.

Inuyasha e Kagome ficaram em silencio em quanto esperavam a comida chegar, mas isso já estava deixando a garota incomodada, que resolveu começar um conversa.

- Oi! Eu não disse meu nome... Mas me chamo Higurashi! Kagome Higurashi!! - estendendo a mão ao jovem a sua frente.

- Inuyasha Taisho. - Responde o jovem de cabelos prateados.

- Você faz faculdade aqui?- fala Kagome sorrindo.

- Sim.

- Qual?! - pergunta interessada.

- Administração. - responde seco.

- Você não quer conversar, né?

-... - o Hanyou a ignora, virando o rosto.

- Não seja grosso!! - diz a universitária indignada com o comportamento do rapaz.

- Eu não estou a fim de falar com você. - diz o Hanyou se espreguiçando.

- Baka... - sussurra a jovem.

- Eu ouvi isso. - fala o Hanyou com uma voz ameaçadora que não assusta nem um pouco a garota a sua frente.

- Era pra você ouvir, seu baka! - fala Kagome já desistindo de ser educada.

-ora sua... - o universitário aperta os punhos para tentar se controlar e não atacar a bela garota dos olhos claros.

Kagome vê que aquilo não vai acabar muito bem, se acalma um pouco e resolve tentar de novo, mas dessa vez usando a psicologia, que aprendia há anos.

- Você deve estar passando por um momento ruim e por se sentir ameaçado, acaba se comportando desse jeito, impedindo a aproximação das pessoas... Eu estudo psicologia, e se quiser ajuda e alguém para desabafar é só falar. - fala Kagome com um olhar confiante.

- Ajuda!!!?? Quem precisa de ajuda é você garota! Tá difícil ver que eu não quero papo com você?! Se enxerga - fala um Hanyou totalmente irado.

- Agora chega!! Eu estava tentando ser legal com você, mas está me enchendo a paciência, seu hanyou!! - a jovem fala, logo vendo o erro cometido ao encarar os olhos dourados angustiados e cheios de ódio.

- BRUXA! Você não tem o direito de falar assim comigo, humana inútil! Se acha que me conhece, está totalmente enganada! - grita com todo o rancor que carregava, surpreendendo a outra.

- Você precisa de mais ajuda do que eu imaginava... - diz Kagome irônica - E bruxa é seu focinho! - conclui alterada, saindo da mesa e deixando um meio youkai pensativo para trás.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Hunf... - sussurra uma bela garota de longos cabelos sedosos e negros.

- Boa tarde Ka-chan! Já almoçou?- pergunta Sango com um adorável sorriso.

- Não! Por causa daquele idiota do Inuyasha Taisho... Ai que ódio!!!! - murmura indo até o sofá onde a amiga estava sentada, e deitando a cabeça no colo dela.

- Que idiota? E o que ele fez para te deixa assim?

Kagome contou tudo que aconteceu enquanto comia alguma coisa, com uma Sango totalmente interessada em tudo e alisando sua cabeça com carinho. Kagome e Sango são amigas desde pequenas, sempre faziam tudo juntas e disseram que nunca iriam se separar. Por isso escolheram fazer o curso de faculdade juntas para uma sempre ajudar a outra.

- Nossa Ka-chan... Que cara estressado!!- afirma Sango depois da explicação da outra jovem.

- Ele tem um temperamento muito forte, mas pelo que vi, ele estava perturbado com alguma coisa...

- Peraí Ka... Você disse que ele é um meio youkai, não é?

- Sim... - sussurra a púbere sem entender o que sua amiga queria dizer.

- Então era esse o motivo!!! Meio youkais são seres sozinhos, por causa do racismo das pessoas. Ele só não queria se deixar levar para não se ferir, além de que você o chamou de "Hanyou", e isso deve ter tê-lo deixado irado! Seres assim não gostam de serem chamados de fracos.

- Pode ser... - concorda Kagome, pensativa.

- Eu estou certa!! Como sou demais!!!

- Mas o que você me disse me deixou com remorso por tê-lo chamado de hanyou... Gostaria de vê-lo novamente para pedir desculpas...

- Bem... o Miroku me chamou para uma festa do pessoal da administração... Você vai? Pode melhorar seu humor um pouco e você pode encontrá-lo para pedir perdão!! Vai ser Sexta e sem hora para acabar!

- Pode ser legal!!- Kagome responde com um sorriso.

- Essa é a Ka-chan que eu conheço!!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- A reunião está terminada, muito obrigado Senhor Hikari. Esse contrato foi a melhor decisão que o senhor já fez e não irá se arrepender.- fala Sesshoumaru serio, de roupa extremamente social.

- Espero meu jovem! Espero!

- Boa tarde.

O senhor e seus ajudantes saíram dá sala. Inuyasha se manteve calado a reunião inteira e falava apenas quando pediam sua opinião. Estava pensando na jovem de olhos azuis que a pouco conversara com ele.

- Inuyasha!!! - falou seu irmão tirando-lhe do transe - Na minha sala em cinco minutos, e isso é uma ordem!

Inuyasha se levantou da grande mesa da sala de reuniões foi para a sua própria. Era bem grande, com uma mesa cumprida, um laptop, armários e um ar condicionado bem forte. Colocou suas anotações na gaveta e foi direto para a sala do seu irmão.

- O que você quer comigo Sesshoumaru? - perguntou ríspido.

- Primeiro quero saber o motivo do seu atraso e segundo por que estava tão avoado na reunião?

- Não é do seu interesse. - corta o universitário.

- Claro que é!! É da empresa que estamos falando!! Por causa do seu atraso poderíamos ter perdido um contrato importante além da impressão que sua distração deu a nossos compradores. A primeira impressão é tudo sabe muito bem disso.

- Eu sei disso!!! Também não quero mal para a empresa, mas uma coisa está martelando a minha cabeça, mas não quero falar sobre isso com você.

- E com quem vai falar Inuyasha? Sou seu irmão temos o mesmo sangue. Por que não fala o motivo? Eu posso lhe ajudar.

- Acho que você não pode me ajudar, mas mesmo assim você tem o direito de saber não é.

Inuyasha conta o que aconteceu horas atrás na lanchonete da faculdade e o outro youkai apenas presta atenção, sem interromper a narração.

- E é isso, Sesshoumaru... - encerra meio alterado.

- Olha Inuyasha... eu acho que você pegou pesado demais! Ela só queria ser legal com você! Se eu não estivesse acostumado com esse seu mau humor, com certeza faria a mesma coisa que ela.

- Nossa... que ajuda você está me dando, não é!!!? - fala o garoto sarcástico.

- Não estou te ajudando. É a minha opinião. E acho que você deve desculpas para essa garota.

- Eu só fiz aquilo para que ela não se aproximasse de mim. Sabe que não gosto de gente mentirosa.

- Ela pareceu mentirosa para você?

- Não...

- Então, seu cabeçudo!!! Você precisa parar com essa desconfiança... E devia sair essa semana. Parece que está muito estressado esses dias.

- EU NÃO ESTOU ESTRESSADO!! - grita o Hanyou.

- Claro que não. E eu sou o coelhinho da páscoa!! - disse sarcástico – Você tem uma festa para ir não é... Isso deve melhorar o seu humor!! - conclui vendo uma veia soltar na cabeça do jovem meio-humano.

-HUNF!!!- resmungou o meio youkai antes de sair da sala e deixar um pequeno sorriso no rosto sem emoções de seu irmão.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Os dias passaram-se rapidamente na universidade de Tóquio. As aulas estavam ficando cada vez mais complicadas e logo chegaria a nova bateria de provas. Sexta apareceu como uma salvação para alguns jovens, que precisavam quebrar o clima tenso dos estudos.

Num apartamento próximo, a correria se estabeleceu. Na sala estavam uma garota de cabelos e olhos chocolates, vestida com um mini vestido de seda rosa e de alcinha, com sandálias pretas e maquiagem forte; e um jovem de cabelos negros curtos e olhos claros, bem vestido com uma calça jeans escura e uma camiseta verde.

- Rápido Kagome!!!!!! - grita Sango, entediada.

- Calma!! Você mesma disse que a festa não tinha hora para acabar!!- grita a universitária do quarto.

- Mas eu quero chegar antes que amanheça!!!

- Pronto... pronto...- sussurrou Kagome saindo do cômodo em direção dos amigos.

A garota estava extremamente bela. Vestia uma saia de pregas preta curta, uma regata com um decote em "V" branca, uma sandália preta de bico com salto fino. Usava nas orelhas um par de argolas prateadas, uma pulseira de prata no pulso direito, uma maquiagem forte e seus cabelos se mantinham soltos e ondulados nas pontas.

- Tá linda, guria!! - fala Sango admirada com a beleza de sua amiga.

- Obrigada! Você também está ótima.

- Vamos? - interrompe Miroku, sorridente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Na festa do pessoal de administração, tudo já estava bem animado quando o trio de amigos chegou, havia muita bebida e já haviam se formados muitos casais. A música eletrônica era ativa e dava energia ao local. Kagome não estava com vontade de beber nada e foi dançar com Sango. Já um pouco tarde, a jovem de olhos claros começou a cansar de dançar e levar cantadas de caras bêbados resolveu dar uma volta pelo campus.

Ao passar pelo estacionamento, ela observa um ser de longos cabelos pratas e olhos dourados entrando numa Mercedes BMW vermelha. Esta pessoa estava extremamente bêbada. Segurava uma garrafa de vodka numa mão, enquanto a outra tentava coloca a chave na ignição, em vão. Mas pelo o que a jovem percebeu, ele não estava nem conseguindo ligar o carro, e pelo visto, muito menos dirigir.

- O que você pensa que está tentando fazer?- diz a garota tirando a chave do meio youkai - você não está em condições de dirigir e...

-AAAHHHHH ladrão!!! Sai daqui sua maníaca!!! Socorro!!! - grita o Hanyou desesperado e embriagado.

Kagome fica assustada e tampa a boca dele, empurrando-o para o banco ao lado. Entra no carro e fecha a porta num estrondo. A jovem percebe que o Hanyou fica quieto de repente e olha para o lado encontrando o meio youkai dormindo com uma expressão tranqüila.

"_E agora? O que eu faço com isso aqui??"_ -pensa a púbere. Acaba chegando à conclusão que a melhor alternativa era foi levá-lo para o apartamento.

A viajem foi tranqüila já que ela morava perto da faculdade. Ela estaciona o tal carro numa vaga vazia e coloca os braços do Hanyou no pescoço dela. O arrasta até o elevador, com ele caindo em cima dela a cada duas passadas.

No elevador, ela vê que o meio youkai começa a se mexer. Fica estática de repente e ele enfia a cara no pescoço dela, e começa a resmungar baixo.

- Você tem um cheiro bom, mamãe... - sussurra o universitário.

Depois disso, o garoto da uma lambida no pescoço de Kagome. A bela fica toda arrepiada e assustada com aquela atitude e o joga para o outro canto do elevador. O Hanyou bate com a cabeça e volta a dormir silenciosamente.

Se recuperando do choque o elevador chega ao seu destino, então Kagome o pega pelos braços e vai o arrastando até o apartamento. Leva o bêbado ao banheiro e com carinho, joga ele numa banheira gelada, com roupa e tudo.

A garota sai e vai para a cozinha, deixando o Hanyou sozinho. Alguns minutos depois, Inuyasha acorda com frio, e fica assustado ao não reconhecer onde estava.

"_Onde eu estou? Quem sou eu?"_ - se indaga o garoto, quando sente sua cabeça explodir e uns flashes passarem por ela. _"Eu bebi demais, eu lembro... Mas onde estou?!"_ se pergunta acariciando sua testa, que latejava.

Nisso, Kagome aparece no batente da porta, segurando uma xícara de café e sorrindo.

- Que bom que acordou... agora beba um pouco disso...- murmurou a garota se aproximando do jovem e o entregando a xícara.

Inuyasha toma um gole do café, mas logo volta a sua são consciência e passa a encarar a garota, indignado. Coloca a xícara no canto e sai rapidamente da banheira fria.

- O que eu to fazendo aqui?!? - grita passeando pelo apartamento, molhando tudo.

Kagome corre para a sala e vê todo seu apartamento molhado e fica nervosa. Segue o Hanyou e o puxa pela orelha com força, o arrastando de novo para o banheiro, sob reclamações.

- Primeiro tome um banho. - proclamou a bela.

- EU NÃO VOU TOMAR BANHO NESSA PORRA GELADA!!

- VOCÊ BEBEU MUITO!! VAI TOMAR BANHO GELADO SIM!

- SUA MALUCA! QUEM VAI TOMAR BANHO É VOCÊ!

Inuyasha abre a porta com tudo e puxa a jovem para a banheira. Ela o segura pelo braço, o levando junto e fazendo os dois caírem na água fria. Kagome tenta se levantar, mas o universitário a puxa de volta, a deixando mais brava ainda. A garota afunda a cabeça do Hanyou na água gelada e tenta se levantar. Ele, como vingança, ao levantar a cabeça, vê umas pistolinhas de água em cima do armário. Derruba Kagome de novo na água, para dar tempo de pegar uma pistola enche-la e correr para a sala**.**

A jovem, para não ficar para trás, vai e pega a outra pistola, a enche e corre atrás do Hanyou. Quando chega nesta, vê que ele está atrás do sofá atirando em sua direção. Kagome vira a mesa para se proteger. E assim começa a batalha. Ambos os lados são fortes e não parece desistir. Atiram para todos os lados, conseqüentemente molhando tudo ao seu redor. Até que a Kagome erra o alvo e atinge o vaso de estimação da Sango, que cai e se despedaça no chão.

-AAAHHHH não a Sango vai me matar!!! Esse vaso está na família dela há anos!!! E é tudo culpa sua!! - grita a bela, indo ao socorro do vaso.

- O QUE??? Quer dizer que agora culpa é minha!!? Eu disse que não ia tomar banho naquela água gelada e você que me obrigou a começar isso tudo!!! - proclama, saindo de seu esconderijo e indo ao encontro da garota furiosa.

Kagome pega o Hanyou pela orelha e o leva para o banheiro, para acabar com essa briga logo. Afinal, ela ainda tinha que arrumar toda aquela bagunça. No caminho Inuyasha olha melhor o corpo garota e fica admirado com as suas curvas marcadas na sua roupa encharcada. Teve que respirar bem fundo e se controlar para não passar a mão naquele corpo feminino tão apetitoso. Isso fez esquecer que a jovem o puxava pelas suas sensíveis orelhinhas. Kagome o empurra com tudo para dentro do banheiro.

- Tome um banho. Agora pode ligar a água quente, já que você está mais sóbrio... - diz fria - Fica ai que eu vou pegar uma toalha e umas roupas. - conclui saindo do lugar.

A universitária volta minutos depois com uma calça de moletom e uma cueca do Miroku, que ficaram no apartamento delas quando o namorado da amiga dormia lá. Entrega as roupas e sai do banheiro.

Depois de uns 15 minutos, o meio youkai aparece na sala só de toalha. Logo passa a observar a garota terminando de arrumar a sala, sozinha, e ainda com a roupa molhada. Ela, por sua vez, fica fascinada com o belo corpo do rapaz, com músculos salientes e aparência bem forte. "Perfeito" em sua opinião, mas disfarça o olhar.

- Ei... tem.. ahn... tem uma cueca maior? Essa fica um pouco... desconfortável...- disse o jovem, corado.

Kagome arregala os olhos e começa a imaginar o tamanho da criança, mas tem seus pensamentos interrompidos pela voz do Hanyou. Esta vai ao quarto de Sango procurar algo maior para ele vestir. Ela entrega a peça a ele e pede licença para ir colocar suas roupas para lavar.

Depois de tudo arrumado, a garota vai tomar um banho. Uns 20 minutos após ela sai do banheiro, e encontra o meio youkai esparramado no sofá, já vestido, comendo as batatinhas de churrasco DELA com a coca-cola DELA.

- SENHOR INUYASHA!!! - grita ela, nervosa, o fazendo prestar atenção nela.

Ao encará-la e vê-la apenas com aquele minúsculo baby dool, ele fica babando literalmente por aquelas curvas e pernas. Depois de uma secada dessas, a jovem já estressada, pega as batatinhas dá mão dele e começa a comer. Nisso começa uma nova briga: "a guerra das batatinhas sabor churrasco"

Kagome sai correndo com o pacote na mão pela casa, enquanto o meio youkai a segue. Mas como este corre bem mais rápido que ela, em instantes a alcança e derruba por uma das pernas. Pega o pacote e começa a correr na direção contrária. Chegando à cozinha, fica encurralado. Logo a garota aparece com os olhos, feito labaredas do fogo do inferno. Mas o que a garota fez a seguir o deixou confuso. Ela vai ao armário e pega outro pacote de batatas, o que era da Sango.

- Amanhã VOCÊ vai ter que se explicar com a Sango. - fala ela, já mais calma.

O Hanyou vai atrás dela e os dois voltam para a sala, em completo silêncio. Cada qual com um pacote de batatinhas sabor churrasco.

- Kagome, o que eu estou fazendo aqui? - pergunta o meio youkai.

- Você, seu PREPOTENTE, bebeu demais e estava a ponto de sair dirigindo pela cidade, numa tentativa de suicídio. - explica sorrindo.

- E a BOA SAMARITANA resolveu me acolher em seu lar?!? - indagou irônico.

- Basicamente. Mas não se preocupe, eu já me arrependi disso...

Inuyasha se cala e começa a pensar nos acontecidos desses últimos dias. De quando conheceu aquela garota e como a tratou mal. E mesmo assim ela o ajudou quando ele podia ter sofrido um acidente e ter até morrido.

- Me desculpe se eu fui grosso com você aquele dia na lanchonete... - sussurrou desconcertado.

- Tudo bem, eu estou acostumada com pessoas como você...

- Como assim "como eu"? - perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Pessoas como você, que já sofreram alguma coisa na vida e decidiram despejar, toda a mágoa em qualquer um que tente se aproximar de você...

Inuyasha fica se mantém frio.

- Você fala isso porque não é um Hanyou. - diz irônico.

- E até parece que ser Hanyou é uma doença!

- Mas parece!! As pessoas se afastam de você, como se fosse pegajoso.

- Isso não é verdade! Eu estou aqui, não estou!?

- É, mas aposto que logo vai se afastar de mim, como todas as outras pessoas!

- NADA A VER! AS PESSOAS SÓ SE AFASTAM DE VOCÊ PORQUE VOCÊ È ASSIM! ARROGANTE, CONVENCIDO E ANTISOCIÁVEL! Não é pela sua raça, entenda!

- ENTÃO AS PESSOAS FALAM QUE EU TENHO SANGUE IMUNDO PELO SIMPLES FATO DE EU SER ARROGANTE?!

- É claro que não, Inuyasha... - disse Kagome desconcertada, vendo o ódio nos olhar dourado do meio youkai - Você... quer falar sobre isso..?

- Eu posso?! - sussurrou pesaroso.

- É claro!! - disse animada.

- Desde que entrei nessa faculdade, vivo sob os olhares de desprezo de muitas pessoas, que nem me conhecem, mas falam sobre mim. Aprendi com a vida que devo me mostrar forte para os outros darem respeito. Também aprendi que mostrar sentimentos nos torna fracos.

- Nem todos são desse jeito! E quanto mais você se fechar para o mundo, mas ele vai se afastar de você... Como em todo lugar, existem pessoas legais e outras desprezíveis! E se essas pessoas desprezíveis te magoarem, você não pode se deixar atingir. Você tem que ser superior já que elas não merecem que você mude por causa delas!

- Eu sempre tentei me mostrar superior, inatingível... Mas mostrando ou não, palavras e ações dessas pessoas acabam chegando a mim!

- Pode ter certeza que isso não acontece só com você!! Ser superior não é você se fechar e ignorar todos, a sua volta. Ser superior é você olhar para a cara daquele que tenta te magoar, rir e dizer: o que vem de baixo não me atinge... - fala a jovem fazendo uma pose de convencida, arrancando um pequeno sorriso do novo amigo.

- Como se fosse fácil... - sussurrou o Hanyou, sarcástico.

- Inuyasha, entenda de uma vez por todas! Você só será rebaixado se você quiser!!! Nada te atinge, a não ser que você queira. Ignore aqueles que te querem mal, e sorria com a companhia daqueles que te querem bem...

- E quem são esses que me querem bem? – pergunta irônico.

-... – suspira cansada - Eu sei que não é fácil, mas eu estou aqui! Eu vou te ajudar, entendeu?

- Feh! Provavelmente você não vai conseguir me ajudar... – continuando com o sorriso irônico.

- Provavelmente sim... - ela sorri e os dois, vão para a sala assistir televisão.

CONTINUA...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hello girls!! Aqui é 88nininha88, uma das escritoras dessa nova fic... Bom, eu já tenho outras fics no fanfiction, mas estou sinceramente muito feliz por estar fazendo essa outra com uma amiga mto especial pra mim, que é minha maninha gêmea (hauhauauha) R-chan! Amull ti, mana!!! Espero muito que vocês gostem e deixem comentários!!!!

B-jinhos nu coração de cada um que leu e acompanhou esse primeiro capítulo!! By 88nininha88

* * *

OI gente!!! Aqui quem fala é R-chan!! Mais nova escritora desse site... bem não tão nova assim eu costumo comentar bastante as fics daqui e conheço muita gente como a 88nininha88 minha maninha querida!!!! Ela me convidou para fazer essa fic e eu não pude deixar de aceitar!!! Bem espero q gostem, demos duro nessa nela!! E o q nos deixa feliz e se vc comentar para dizer o q achou!!! POR FAVOR COMENTA!!!

Um B-JAAAAAOOOO para todos q leram!!!

By R-chan


	2. No cinema, Cão vs Lobo

**---------------------- CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR----------------------**

- Inuyasha, entenda de uma vez por todas! Você só será rebaixado se você quiser!!! Nada te atinge, a não ser que você queira. Ignore aqueles que te querem mal, e sorria com a companhia daqueles que te querem bem...

- E quem são esses que me querem bem? – pergunta irônico.

- É... eu sei que não é fácil, mas eu estou aqui! Eu vou te ajudar, entendeu?

- Feh! Provavelmente você não vai conseguir me ajudar... – continuando com o sorriso irônico.

- Provavelmente sim... - ela sorri e os dois, vão para a sala assistir televisão.

**---------------------FIM CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR -------------------**

**Capitulo 2 – No cinema, Cão VS Lobo**

Já tarde da noite, uma certa humana e um meio youkai estavam deitados, cada um em um sofá de uma sala, assistindo televisão. Assistindo não, mas procurando o que assistir.

- Não tem nada na TV... - reclama a garota, jogando o controle remoto para o lado.

- Acho que vou para minha casa... - resmungou o Hanyou, tentando se levantar.

- Não, espera! Você não está em condições de dirigir agora, além de já está tarde e me parece cansado... Durma aqui, eu coloco um colchão para você!

- Não vai te atrapalhar...?

- Não é problema nenhum!! - fala tudo com um sorriso doce no rosto.

- Obrigado...

Kagome pegou o colchão sobrando no apartamento e levou para a sala, onde Inuyasha o arrumou e se deitou. A universitária apagou as luzes e foi em direção ao seu quarto, serena.

- Boa noite Inuyasha!! - disse sem esperar uma resposta

- Boa noite... Kagome... - sussurrou, adormecendo quase em seguida.

Kagome foi para seu quarto, se deitou e põe-se a pensar.

"Inuyasha... ele pode ter todos os defeitos do mundo, mas no fundo ele parece ser legal, apenas precisa de alguém para confiar... ele desconhece os sentimentos, alguém precisa ajudá-lo a mudar... mostrar isso a ele... parece um desafio!! E eu gosto de desafios, e vou ajudá-lo... é uma promessa." – sorri consigo mesma e então se põe a dormi.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- AI QUE SONO!!! - gritou Sango aparecendo na cozinha do apartamento, logo que amanhece - Eu nem dormi direito, Miroku, e já tenho que fazer o café... Ai que saco!!! - concluiu quase chorando no ombro do namorado.

- Bem feito para a gente! Devíamos ter voltado mais cedo, que nem a Ka-chan! - concluiu o jovem.

- Se bem que acho que ela não foi dormir cedo não... Até parece que você esqueceu o susto que levamos ao ver aquele seu amigo da faculdade dormindo num colchão, lá na sala... - falou ela com um sorriso malicioso, voltando a observar o Hanyou adormecido.

- Ele estuda administração na minha sala... Chama-se Inuyasha Taisho. - resumiu o outro, se encostando ao batente da porta.

- Inuyasha!!! Esse é o nome do cara que a Kagome brigou na lanchonete um dia desses... Lembra que eu comentei?

- Lembro sim... Acho melhor nós acordá-lo...

- Acho que sim.

Sango se aproximou do colchão, tensa, se agachou e tocou o ombro do Hanyou. Este começou a se meche e virou o rosto para o lado, ainda dormindo. A jovem voltou a puxar o braço do meio youkai, que apenas resmungava baixo e ficava virando de um lado pra o outro. Até que abre os olhos pesarosos e leva um susto ao se deparar com a garota.

- Quem é você? - pergunta o Hanyou assustado, se sentando e cobrindo o másculo peito nu com o edredom.

- Me chamo Sango e moro aqui com a Kagome. Somos amigas de infância e fazemos psicologia juntas. E você deve ser Inuyasha Taisho que está dormindo na minha sala, não é? - disse irônica.

- Feh! Como sabe o meu nome, humana?- fala se levantando com a mesma expressão de repúdio.

- Eu contei!!!!- interfere Miroku, aparecendo atrás da namorada.

- E o que você está fazendo aqui? Que horas são? - resmunga esfregando os olhos.

- Eu sou o namorado da Sangozinha! E agora são 11:30. Vamos fazer o almoço... Porque você não vai acordar a dorminhoca da Ka-chan? - pergunta Miroku, com uma expressão inocente.

-Feh...

O meio youkai deixa o colchão jogado no chão e, com uma cara meio mal humorada, vai à direção do quarto da adormecida.

- Nossa... Ele é mal humorado até quando acorda!! - diz Miroku se jogando na cadeira.

- Depois de um tempo agente acostuma... Por que alguma coisa me diz que essa não vai ser a ultima vez que vamos vê-lo com a Kagome. - sorri Sango o puxando para a cozinha.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Inuyasha, no corredor, já consegue identificar o perfume daquela com quem se abriu na noite anterior. Memórias voltam a sua mente, daquele rosto e daquele sorriso. Sacode a cabeça, como se quisesse se esquecer de tais acontecimentos e entra no quarto da bela. Vai em direção das cortinas e as puxa sem cerimônia, dando ao quarto escuro, passagem para a entrada da luz do sol que já estava alto. Ele se vira para a cama e encontra uma Kagome adormecida. Vestia o mesmo baby dool, e estava mal coberta, o que deixava a mostra suas pernas e parte da barriga.

"Ela parece um anjo dormindo... ao contrario de quando está acordada, que é insuportável... Ora, o que eu to pensando!! Esquece essa garota Inuyasha!! Ela vai ir embora como todas as outras pessoas que você deixou confiar..." pensava tentando se enganar, enquanto caminhava até a garota, a observando mais de perto.

- Kagome... acorda... - sussurra o meio youkai, chacoalhando de leve o corpo adormecido - Hei! Acorda... vamos!

- Agora não Kouga... - fala ela sonolenta, se virando.

- Kouga? - diz o jovem, indignado por ouvir um nome masculino da boca da universitária. Talvez ciúmes? Simplesmente continuou a balançá-la pelo braço, até que a bela desiste de continuar dormindo.

- Hum... - murmura coçando os olhos. Surpreendeu-se vendo um másculo corpo debruçado sobre ela, com suas madeixas prateadas caindo sobre eles e belos olhos dourados, exatamente da cor do pôr do sol. Por um instante se perguntou quem era aquele deus e o que fazia em seus sonhos, mas logo se lembra da noite anterior e se acalma.

- Bom dia... - boceja Kagome, ainda desconcertada.

- Quem é Kouga? - pergunta direto o Hanyou, ríspido, voltando a ficar ao lado da cama.

- Um amigo... Por quê..?

- O café da manhã está pronto!!!!! - grita Sango da cozinha.

- Por nada. Essa doida gritando e o Miroku que me acordaram e pediram para te acordar. E eu quero minhas roupas, se for possível!!- fala Inuyasha com um sorriso irônico.

- Pede para algum deles pegar na lavanderia, enquanto eu me visto decentemente... - disse ainda doce, se sentando.

- Tá bom... - suspira voltando até a cozinha.

Enquanto o Hanyou procurava suas roupas e se trocava, Kagome vai para o quarto da Sango, que é uma suíte, para tomar banho. Após alguns minutos, sai do chuveiro de alma lavada. Veste um mini shorts branco, uma regata verde de malha, tênis branco e prende os cabelos num rabo-de-cavalo. Ao passar pelo corredor, encontra Inuyasha. Este, não consegue disfarçar o deslumbramento pela beleza da tal.

- Conseguiu suas roupas? - pergunta a jovem, sorrindo.

- É... sim... - sussurra sério, desviando o olhar.

Kagome apenas sorri novamente e se dirige para a cozinha, com o rapaz acompanhando.

- E ai? Parece que a noite foi boa para vocês, né!!?- pergunta Miroku, malicioso ao recebê-los.

- Cala boca. - diz Inuyasha dando um murro na cabeça do pervertido.

- Itai!! Porque você fez isso?? Vou começar a ficar temeroso pela Ka-chan! Já pensou se você é um sádico e resolve bater na Kagome por puro prazer?!?!?! - pergunta indignado

- BAKA! - grita o Hanyou com os olhos arregalados.

- Concordo com ele, Mi-kun!! Você sempre acaba falando besteira!! - intromete-se Sango - Além disso, se tiver algo rolando, depois a Ka-chan vai me contar com os mínimos detalhes. - fala com um sorriso.

Kagome arregala os olhos lembrando-se da noite anterior, das brigas das bagunças e.... do vaso quebrado...das batatas comidas... Esta direciona o olhar assustado para o Hanyou a sua frente, fica tão inseguro quando a outra, e os dois se viram para fitar a outra jovem.

- Foi tudo culpa do Inuyasha!!! - grita Kagome apontando para o outro.

- Minha culpa!!??? Você que quis me matar congelado!!! - replica tão nervoso quanto.

- Mas foi sua culpa ter começado a guerra com as pistolas de água!!! - se defende indignada.

- Mas quem errou o tiro e acertou o vaso da Sango, quebrando-o, foi você!!!!!! - grita vitorioso.

- E foi você que comeu as batatinhas de churrasco dela!! - rebate com o mesmo olhar.

- O QUE??? - grita Sango supressa - CHEGAAAAAA!!!! Os dois me devem uma explicação e é para começar AGORA!!- fala com os olhos mortais, vermelhos como labaredas, assustando mais ainda a dupla e o próprio namorado.

--------------------------------------- um tempinho depois--------------------------------------------

- E é isso Sango! Nós dois temos culpa e sentimos muito!! - fala uma Kagome sentida, levanto a mão à cabeça.

- Feh!

- Vou perdoá-los, afinal já aconteceu mesmo não podemos voltar no passado... Mas vocês vão ter que me pagar as batatinhas!! - conclui a garota de olhos chocolate, menos irritada.

- Como!?!?!?! Eu não fiz nada!!- fala Inuyasha indignado.

- FEZ SIM E VAI PAGAR! - fala Sango estressada.

- E o que vamos fazer agora à tarde? - interfere Kagome, mudando de assunto.

- Que tal um cinema?! - se impõe Miroku pela primeira vez em minutos de discussão.

- legal...

- que filme tem de bom?- pergunta a universitária de olhos claros, curiosa.

- A gente escolhe lá... - suspira Sango - Às 2:30 nos encontramos em frente ao cine!

- Ótimo! Inuyasha, Miroku 2:30 no cinema. Combinado?

- O que? eu também? – fala meio surpreso.

- É... você não quer ir? – pergunta a garota.

- Feh! - resmunga o meio youkai, virando a cara.

- Vou considerar isso como um sim!! - sorri Kagome.

Todos almoçam e Inuyasha e Miroku vão embora. As garotas ajeitam a cozinha e foram se arrumar para o cinema.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Inuyasha chega ao prédio onde mora e estaciona seu carro vendo carro do irmão na vaga ao lado. Suspira pesadamente, sabia que o irmão não iria deixá-lo em paz até ter uma explicação. Inuyasha segue em passadas largas para o apartamento, pega o elevador que já estava no terraço e vai para a cobertura. Ao entrar, encontra um Sesshoumaru sentado no sofá lendo o jornal interessado. Inuyasha fecha a porta e tira os sapatos para colocá-los num lugar reservado para eles. Estava indo na direção do seu quarto quando escuta seu meio-irmão.

- Onde esteve?- fala frio e sem emoção escondendo o rosto atrás do jornal.

- Por ai... - respondeu desinteressado.

- Onde exatamente?

- Eu fui à festa da faculdade como você disse...

- E a festa foi até essa hora? Inuyasha, quando você vai a essas festas, geralmente chega em casa cedo no máximo umas três da manhã, ainda mais bêbado... e agora você me aparece no dia seguinte e sóbrio. O que acha que eu devo pensar?

- Está preocupado comigo, Sesshy?- fala o Hanyou, sarcástico.

- Não, apenas esperando uma ligação do hospital dizendo que você está com perigo de vida para eu passar sua parte da herança para meu nome, pois sei que não era resistir muito tempo... – responde no mesmo tom de seu irmão.

- há há há!! Muito engraçado!! Mas você ainda não ficou livre de mim! Estou vivinho... pode tocar para ver que não sou um fantasma!! - fala cínico e indo ao seu quarto.

- Esteve com ela, não é? – pergunta o irmão com um pequeno sorriso irônico, abaixando o jornal.

- Quem?- fala tentando parecer desentendido, e lembrando-se da bela jovem de olhos azuis.

- Ora Inuzinho querido... Você sabe que estou falando da garota que brigou na semana passada, na lanchonete. Karome o nome dela...

- É Kagome, e se eu estava com ela ou não, não é de sua conta. – responde frio.

- Do jeito que está falando, parece que esteve com ela sim... Dormiu na casa dela? Não me parece cansado... – pergunta sarcástico.

- Você não vai me deixar em paz mesmo, não é? – suspira o meio youkai vencido.

- Não até você me responder.

- É eu dormir na casa dela... Satisfeito? – diz passando as mãos pelo cabelo, estressado.

- Mas você parece que não gostou muito disso... – comenta o irmão.

- Não aconteceu nada do que você imagina... Nós só brigamos mais e mais... – sussurra mais calmo.

- Acho que chega do interrogatório... Se quiser almoçar, está servido já. – diz Sesshoumaru.

- Já Almocei na casa dela... Só preciso tomar um anestésico para melhorar um pouco minha cabeça e descansar. Você vai precisar de mim de tarde?

- Acredito que não.

- Então eu vou ao cinema com ela... – proclama dando um leve sorriso e se retirando da sala, deixando um youkai com olhos arregalados e espantados.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kagome acabara de sair do novo banho agora mais demorado e foi para seu guarda roupa escolher o que vestir. Preferiu uma calça capri jeans e uma regata laranja com gola alta, que realçava mais suas curvas. Calçou uma rasteirinha e penteou os cabelos. Sango já estava pronta também com uma calça preta e uma bata rosa.

- Nossa Ka-chan... que demora pra escolher uma roupa!! – grita a jovem de cabelos chocolate, entrando no quarto – O Miroku está lá fora já...

- Então vamos!!! - fala Kagome com um sorriso.

--------------------------------- -------- 15 minutos depois--------------------------------------------

Inuyasha já estava em frente ao cinema quando os jovens chegaram. Tinha uma expressão nervosa no rosto, mas escondeu quando viu os outros chegando. Ficou surpreendido ao se deparar com a beleza de Kagome. Tenta não a encarar, em vão. Seus olhos buscavam o dela a cada instante da aproximação.

- Oi Inuyasha! – diz Miroku, o tirando de seus pensamentos.

- Atrasados... - fala Inuyasha irônico, desviando o olhar para o teto.

- bem, o filme começa daqui a 10 minutos, vamos entrar agora? – interfere Sango.

- Certo... – suspira Kagome.

- aff!! Tá... Miroku e Sango vão comprar os ingressos que eu e a Kagome vamos compra a comida, vocês vão querer algo? – pergunta o Hanyou apressado, voltando a encarar a conhecida de olhos claros, mesmo estando falando com os outros.

- A Ka-chan sabe o que compramos sempre, podem ir!! – diz Miroku, se afastando do casal.

Uns instantes de silêncio reino entre os dois jovens que se encaravam com admiração. O rubor apareceu ligeiramente em suas faces.

- Você... está bonita – diz Inuyasha corado e em voz muito baixa.

- Que...? Eu não entendi... – pede a garota, sorrindo.

- Você... Você está bonita... Kagome... – sussurra o jovem novamente, voltando a encarar o teto.

- Obrigada! – responde surpresa – Você também está...! Vamos... Comprar as coisas?! – pergunta ruborizada.

Logo depois os dois foram a lanchonete do cine e se abasteceram com: 4 pipocas grandes com dois refrigerantes grande pois só Kagome e Inuyasha iriam beber, fora os doces e os chocolates que comeriam junto com as pipocas para dar um gosto especial.

Miroku comprou os ingressos e todos entraram na sala de cinema preferiram se sentar nas filas de cima, na 3ª de cima para baixo para ser mais precisa, e nas poltronas do meio para ficar de frente a tela. Kagome e Sango conversavam banalidades antes do começo do filme, Miroku falava quando podia e Inuyasha preferiu começar a comer e apenas prestar atenção à conversa.

O filme começou e todos começaram a presta atenção a ordem das cadeiras era Miroku no canto, Sango ao seu lado, Kagome ao lado dela e Inuyasha completando o quarteto. O filme estava bom, mas muito maçante para Kagome, que queria algo mais. Pegou uma pipoca e jogou em Miroku, que estava bastante concentrado.

- Ei!! Quem fez isso?- perguntou antes de ver uma pipoca no chão e a cara deslavada da Kagome tentando segurar o riso - ah foi você né?!?! Então toma!!- disse metendo algumas pipocas em Kagome, mas que acabaram atingindo Sango.

- Hã? Que isso Miroku!! Tacando pipoca em mim? É isso?- fala a jovem com uma cara zangada, fingida.

- Não!!! Era a Ka-chan que tinha começado!!!

- Eeeeuuuuu? Tentando se livra da culpa é Miroku?!?! Então toma!! – diz Kagome tacando uma mão cheia de pipoca no casal.

- Ka-chan? Como você... ai deixa para lá, toma! - fala Sango se recuperando do ataque e também metendo pipoca na amiga.

A partir daí começou uma guerra de pipoca. Eles metiam a pipoca sem cerimônia e acabavam acertando outras pessoas do cinema. O lugar estava uma zona, com exceção de Inuyasha, que estava quieto até então, apenas observando um ato tão infantil.

- Vamos Inuyasha!! Ajuda agente e divertido, você vai ver!!! - fala Kagome, chamando o mais novo integrante da turma.

- Nem pensar!! Que coisa mais infantil! - responde frio e direto.

- Deixa de ser certinho pelo menos uma vez e ajuda a gente!! - fala Sango ajudando a causa.

- Eu não sou certinho!! – protesta o Hanyou.

- Então se divirta!!!!! – grita a garota, divertida.

-ai ai ai!- diz Inuyasha pegando algumas pipocas e começa a jogar também. Com alguns minutos de arremessos, Inuyasha começa a se divertir com aquilo, ele sabia que era errado, mas ele estava ali na companhia de seus amigos(?) e parecia que não haveria problemas. Além de o cinema ser escuro e não dá para ver quem está fazendo a bagunça.

- Hum parece que alguém tá gostando de fazer bagunça!!- fala Sango zoando com o meio youkai.

- Feh!! Cala boca e vai tacando!! Eu tenho mais força e jogo no pessoal lá das primeiras filas. Miroku joga ai nas cadeiras da esquerda, Sango joga nessas do meio e Kagome nas da minha direita.

- nossa pra quem não queria participar, já tem até plano de ataque! – diz Kagome irônica sorrindo para ele.

Inuyasha, se divertindo muito, jogou um punhado de pipoca na cabeça de um cara que estava nas filas da frente. Este se virou para reclamar, e o Hanyou não foi com a cara dele, sentia algo ruim vindo dele e então continuou a jogar na cara dele, o que o deixou irado e foi tirar satisfações com o engraçadinho.

- Hei seu idiota!! O que você pensa que ta fazendo?- diz um youkai lobo de longos cabelos castanhos e belos olhos verdes, soltando fogo pelas orelhas, se aproximando do Hanyou.

- Jogando pipoca na suas fuças, e idiota é o escanbau!!- fala jogando mais pipocas na cara do estranho, também irritado.

- Parem vocês dois!! Inuyasha e Kouga!! – grita Kagome, os interrompendo, assustada.

De início o lobo se choca, mas logo reconhece a presença da amada e volta a sua expressão normal de calmaria na face, sorrindo para a bela. Inuyasha percebeu o clima e sentiu uma pontada no peito, o que apenas o irritou mais interiormente com a intromissão do estranho.

- Minha Kagome!! É você por aqui? No meio dessa bagunça!!?? Venha que eu te protejo desse inescrupuloso!! Você sabe que eu daria a minha vida para te ver a salvo, minha linda... – diz o youkai lobo pegando nas mãos da garota.

- Continuando falando assim e infelizmente não terá a oportunidade de salvá-la, pois você estará mortinho a sete palmos do chão! - fala o meio youkai sarcástico, fazendo o outro soltar a bela.

- Cala boca cara de cachorro!!! – revida o youkai.

- Ora cala boca você, lobo fedido!! Senão eu te mato com meus próprios dentes, rasgando sua carcaça nojenta e depois fazendo um casaco com ela. - diz Inuyasha com um olhar mortífero.

- Kagome, onde você arrumou esse novo animalzinho de estimação? Não sabia que tinha tanto mau gosto para escolher um cãozinho vira-lata sarnento como ele, de sangue imundo!! – sorri o lobo.

- "um... dois... três..." - Inuyasha conta até dez mentalmente, mas como sempre sua fúria é maior e não agüenta muito tempo - Olha aqui cara... VAI DAR O RABINHO PELUDO NA ESQUINA, BELEZA?!?! – grita totalmente furioso.

- Por favor, senhores... Fiquem em silêncio! Tem gente querendo ver o filme!!- interfere um pequeno segurança, com sua mísera lanterninha.

Kouga e Inuyasha o pegam pelo cabelo e arrastam pra fora do cinema. Os amigos os seguem. Lobo e cão jogam o segurança de lado e arregaçam as mangas, em posição de combate. Fica um silêncio mortal entre eles um encarando o outro, com aquele olhar envenenador. Ambos se preparam para o combate, Kouga com a posição do cisne, do tae–kon-dô, e Inuyasha com a posição do macaco maluco, do jujidsu. E ambos gritam "I AAHHHHH" juntos, mas antes de se jogarem um no outro, Kagome interfere.

- PARA TUDO!!! Façam o favor de darem as mãozinhas e fazerem as pazes. – diz a garota autoritária.

- Feh! Pára de me tratar como criança, Kagome!

- Concordo com o cão pulguento!! - diz Kouga, fazendo Inuyasha rosnar com o comentário

- Pois é o que vocês parecem! – proclama a bela dos olhos claros.

- Eu vou embora, isso sim!- fala Inuyasha, nervoso.

- Vai tarde, totó! – responde o youkai lobo, se aproximando de Kagome, para a infelicidade do Hanyou.

- Pois eu vou ficar aqui, já que você aprecia tanto a minha companhia, querido CABRITO remelento!

-Ora seu cara de cachorro... – rosna Kouga.

- Ora que lindinho... o lobinho sabe rosnar... - fala Inuyasha sarcástico.

- AHHHHHHHHHHH!!CALEM A BOCA!!!!- grita a universitária, assustando os dois.

- Que foi amada Kagominha do meu coração...? Algum problema? As pulgas do cãozinho te atacaram..? – diz Kouga doce mas com uma grande ironia em sua voz.

- Acho que não, querida Ka-chan... deve ter sido o fedor de milho pobre do lobo que você inalou... – revida o meio youkai.

- !!!EU NÃO SOU QUERIDA, NEM AMADA DE NENHUM DE VOCÊS!

Inuyasha e Kouga ficam pasmos com a situação de Kagome, que estava em estado nervoso, totalmente vermelha, com veias saltando. Ela resolve se acalmar contando até dez.

-10.. 9...

- Viu o que você fez pra ela, totó?

- 8..7..

- Foi você que a estressou, carneirinho fedido!

-6...5...

- Fedido é seu focinho, vira-lata!

-4...3...

- E vira-lata é sua bunda branquela e pelancuda!!!

-2...1...

- Ora.........

- CANSEIIIIIIIII! SAIM DA MINHA FRENTE AGORAAAAA!!!!!DOU 2 SEGUNDOS PARA VOCÊS SUMIREM, SENÃO EU MESMA VOU FAZER ISSO!!

- O meu amor... não fica tão nervosa... vai ficar velha mais cedo...- Diz o lobo pegando a mão dela.

- Kouga, querido, DESAPARECE DAQUI!!! – grita com um olhar mortífero fazendo Inuyasha dar um passo para traz. Kouga fica assustado, coça a cabeça e sai rapidamente da presença da menina irritada.

- Kagome...?- pergunta o meio youkai receoso.

- Sim?

- você está... bem?

- EU ESTOU PARECENDO BEM?

-Desculpa... - diz Inuyasha meio triste e morrendo de medo.

- aff aff aff.. tá! Esquece, vai? – suspira vendo o amigo se aliviar.

- vamos... terminar de ver o filme? – interfere Sango, assustada.

- Melhor não... capaz dos seguranças nos expulsarem aos murros...- diz Miroku, aparecendo do nada.

- Bem... que tal agente comer algo então?- sugere Inuyasha.

- Meu deus!!... você comeu três pacotes de pipoca e ainda está com fome?

- Ora!! Eu sou um garoto em crescimento!!!- diz indignado

- Você tem 20 anos não cresce mais... - diz Kagome divertida, o encarando.

- Você gosta de tirar meu barato né!!?? – sussurra o Hanyou, se fingindo de chateado.

- Não! - se defende Kagome.

- Na verdade sim!- fala o universitário pensativo.

- Não!!

- Claro sim, cara!!!

- Claro que não Inu, olha... eu preciso comprar uma coisinha...

- o que? Comida?- pergunta já animado.

- não!

- ou sim...?- ainda com esperanças.

- na verdade não... - diz séria fazendo o Hanyou mudar de olhar para um indignado.

- cara... - todo triste.

- – Inuyasha e Kagome começam a gargalhar das besteiras que falaram, deixando a Sango e o Miroku com duas gotas enormes.

- Desculpa interromper o casal... Mas está ficando tarde... - diz Miroku, em vão.

O casal continuou dando risada e acabam por darem o braço um para o outro e saem cantando pelos corredores do shopping. Sango e Miroku ficam apenas observando o casal se distanciar.

- E agora o que agente faz?- pergunta Sango preocupada.

- Deixa eles!! São bem grandinhos para voltarem para casa sozinhos!! Vamos está tarde!!

- Tá então... - fala com um sorriso dando o braço ao namorado

- Ei.. eu to com sono...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Os dois "adultos", agora de braços dados como um casal vão andando juntos e vendo as vitrines, e também conversando.

- Ei Ka-chan o que você vai comprar mesmo?

- Ka-chan? Só meus amigos me chamam assim... – diz a garota séria e ligeiramente supressa.

- Desculpa... Então eu não falo mais... – sussurra o meio youkai triste sem nem saber por quê.

- Bobinho!! Pode me chamar de Ka-chan se quiser, ou pode me chamar de Kagome mesmo... Isso quer dizer que você é meu amigo agora! Acho até que por tudo que aconteceu com nós eu já te considero um amigo, Inu!! - fala com um sorriso acolhedor fazendo o meio youkai sorrir. Ele estava feliz e pela primeira vez em anos se sentiu completo vendo aquele sorriso.

- Ah bom, Ka-chan.... Mas não me chame de Inu, viu?! - diz sério.

- Por quê? Inu é um apelido tão fofo!! Você já teve um apelido Inuyasha?

- Não!- com uma expressão aérea como se estivesse pensando em outra coisa.

- Então agora você tem!! Pode ir se acostumando, se for ser meu amigo e entrar para a turma, sua vida vai mudar muito... - Kagome continuou a falar em quanto Inuyasha pensava sobre como as coisas tinham mudado nesses últimos dias, ontem mesmo era um meio youkai sozinho e agora estava passeando no shopping com uma garota que nem conhece direito, mas se sente a vontade perto dela, ela parecia não ligar para suas condições de meio termo entre raças, ela até disse que iria ajudá-lo, mas será que tudo isso é verdade? Será que ela e os amigos dela vão dar-lhe esperanças e logo o descartarem como as outras pessoas? Ou vão lhe dar uma chance de mudar? Estava confuso.

- Inu!! Alou terra chamando Inu!!- diz ela, tirando Inuyasha de seus pensamentos - Nossa você ficou distraído de repente... bem eu quero comprar um CD novo e eu pensei em você me ajudar a escolher... Você pode?- pergunta meio receosa com a resposta.

- Tudo bem!! Mas por favor, não me chame de Inu na frente dos outros... - fala com uma cara maligna.

- Feito!! Vamos a loja é ali - fala com um sorriso puxando o meio youkai até o recinto.

Na loja, havia uma grande variedade de CDs de vários países e tipos. Inuyasha e Kagome descobriram que pelo menos na musica tinham gostos parecidos e assim era mais fácil de um ajudar o outro escolher. Inuyasha escolheu um CD, mas Kagome disse nunca ter ouvido a banda, ele garantiu que era boa então Kagome comprou para testar e ambos saíram da loja e foram para o estacionamento.

- Inu tem certeza que essa banda é boa?

- Claro que tenho!! Ela pode ser nova, mas o som deles é muito bom e eu não tenho esse CD ainda... depois você me empresta para eu gravar?

- Claro, mas primeiro vou escutar todas as faixas para poder te entregar, sabe eu sou do tipo ligo o som e vou fazer outra coisa e acabo não prestando atenção na musica... – sussurra encarando a vaga do carro de Miroku vazia - Ué? Cadê o carro do Miroku? Eu tenho certeza que ele estacionou aqui...

- Parece que ele foi embora e não avisou para a gente... - responde Inuyasha diretamente.

- Que droga! Vou ter que ir de táxi para casa!! – exclama a bela, irritada.

- Eu posso te dar uma carona...

- Eu aceito!!!! – diz toda feliz a jovem - Obrigada. - conclui com um sorriso.

Inuyasha leva Kagome até a vaga do seu carro e abre a porta para está entrar e ambos entram no carro. Já era tarde não tinha muito trânsito, Inuyasha ia devagar, mas ambos estavam calados o que deixou Kagome um pouco inquieta. Fica vagando em seus pensamentos e lembra-se de algo e decide perguntar.

- Inu posso... fazer uma pergunta?

- Pode! – diz meio curioso com a pergunta.

- Bem... desde ontem eu penso nisso... sobre aquela conversa que a gente teve, sabe?! Eu queria saber se você ainda quer fala sobre isso...

-... - o garoto fica serio de repente e pensativo. Kagome percebe essa mudança de comportamento.

- Olha, eu sei que não começamos bem, até agora o que fizemos mais foi briga, mas eu realmente te acho muito legal e queria muito que você confiasse em mim como amiga! Sei que você não me conhece bem nem que costuma se abrir com pessoas... mas eu queria mesmo me aproximar de você! Que você confiasse em mim!

- Eu... Me desculpe, mas eu não sei se posso confiar em você e se depois você ir embora, como todos sempre fizeram até hoje... Não quero mais que isso aconteça... – suspira sério.

- Eu não vou embora. Eu prometo. - diz Kagome sorrindo ternamente.

- O... o que?- pergunta o rapaz de olhos dourados, meio sem entender.

- Eu não vou embora... Nunca vou te deixar na mão! Eu sou sua amiga, lembra?! Amigos são para isso... Para estarem do seu lado, sem se importar com raça, cor, defeitos, nem nada!!! Estou aqui e aqui vou ficar... – diz ainda sorrindo.

Inuyasha sente seu coração disparar ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Algo dentro dele pulava de alegria sabendo que não ia perder a companhia daquela garota chata e estressada que ele tanto prezava. Parou o carro em frente do prédio da bela, passando a encará-la, enquanto tentava acalmar seu coração.

- Pode confiar em mim... Eu quero te ajudar... e mesmo quase não te conhecendo eu confio em você, parece coisa de louca, eu sei... Quero que saiba que pode contar comigo se tiver problemas, pode desabafar quando quiser, você pode ser você mesmo sem medo de ser rejeitado. Eu sou sua amiga pelo que você é Inu... Eu... sei que pode parecer mentira, mas.. Eu gosto de você... Você é uma boa pessoa... eu sinto... – continuou dizendo, abaixando os olhos, ainda sorrindo.

Inuyasha continuou sem dizer uma palavra. Desistiu de fazer seu coração parar de acelerar. Não conseguia entender porque ficou tão afetado com as palavras daquela pequena garota ao seu lado. Apenas sorriu. Kagome, que estava preocupada com a reação do universitário, aliviou-se ao vê-lo sorrir.

- Eu não sou bom com palavras... Não sei o que dizer... Obrigado Kagome... Também gosto de você... - diz Inuyasha com o rosto sereno, levemente corado.

- Podemos nos ver um dia desses... Para conversarmos mais.

- Claro... Segunda você vai para a faculdade? – pergunta o Hanyou e a garota responde mexendo a cabeça afirmadamente. - Então nos vemos lá... né...

- Sim... – murmura a garota, sorridente.

Ambos saem do carro e sobem silenciosamente as escadas do prédio, indo para o apartamento da jovem. Ao chegarem à porta, se encaram novamente.

- Boa noite Inu... E obrigada pela carona... – sussurra a bela se aproximando no jovem e lhe dando um doce e demorado beijo na bochecha, o surpreendendo. Sem esperar resposta, se vira e entra no apê, fechando a porta.

- Boa noi... te.. - diz Inuyasha tocando a própria bochecha, estático. "O que está acontecendo comigo????"

CONTINUA...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**88nininha88 - Oi gente!! Espero que tenham gostado desse novo cap.. Fizemos tudo de coração! Bjinhos para vocês e até a próxima!**

R-Chan - é minha vez?

88nininha88- é sim, fala alguma coisa...

R-Chan -Konnichi wa minna!!! fico feliz pelos que leram a fic terem gostado, espero que gostem desse que fizemos pensando em vocês... Kissus e já né...

**Reviews dos que não tem conta:**

**Sarah**- Oi!! tudo bem? Que bom que você gostou da fic, é a guerra de batatas é uma parte engraçada da fic para mostrar como a relação deles vai ser daqui para frente (bem briguenta né^^), bem sobre a Kiki-nojo...cof ...cof, a Kikyou, bem eu mesmo não gosto muito da idéia dela aparecer na fic, acho que não, mas se aparecer vai ser uma aparição bem rápida, e se isso acontecer pode mandar o plano q eu executo com prazer.

Também agradecemos a: **Sangozinha, SraKouga **e a **Kagura Fan 17 **por também terem comentado.

Tchau e tenham uma boa semana...^^


	3. Uma conversa a dois

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 3 – Uma conversa a dois**

A segunda-feira chegou calma e devagar para uns e agitada e rápida para outros, a partir daquela semana começaria as provas. A maioria dos alunos estudam apenas um dia antes delas, mas há aqueles, como Inuyasha, que passou o resto do fim de semana estudando estatística, mesmo apenas tendo prova na quarta-feira, mas como sempre estava se garantindo. Já Kagome teria provas quinta-feira, mas Sango pressionava para ela estudar com ela no Domingo. Não que não gostasse de estudar, mas Sango era muito estudiosa e para onde fosse levava sua melhor amiga junto.

Inuyasha estaciona o carro no estacionamento, estava vestindo uma blusa azul marinho e uma calça cinza folgada com muitos bolsos, e sempre com sua corrente no pescoço, naquele dia poderia ir mais tarde para a empresa então podia ir menos formal para a faculdade. Pega seus livros e vai direto para a sala, era cedo ainda, como sempre, se senta na cadeira do canto perto da janela, quando não tinha nada para fazer observava o movimento dos estudantes por ela, dali também era possível ver a área arborizada da faculdade que o acalmava. Gostava de vegetação e a calma do campo, o fazia sentisse vivo, mesmo que não conseguiria viver longe da civilização.

Inuyasha abriu o caderno e começou a desenhar o que fazia antes das aulas. Gostava de escrever, às vezes fazia frases, ou rimas até musicas. Neles contava o que sentia já que não podia contar com ninguém, e nisso se lembrou de Kagome, a garota de olhos claros e cabelos negros. A garota que quer se aproximar dele, fazê-lo confiar nela. Mas será que uma pessoa como Inuyasha que nunca confiou em ninguém, poderia finalmente ser amigo de alguém?

- Ohayo Inuyasha!!- fala Miroku sorridente tirando o jovem de seus pensamentos.

- Ah é você Miroku, Ohayo! - responde meio estressado por terem tirado sua concentração.

- Daijoubu? Parecia meio avoado quando cheguei, nem percebeu minha presença!- fala ainda sorrindo se sentando ao lado do meio youkai.

- não é nada, estava apenas pensando, você chegou cedo! Caiu da cama?- pergunta sarcástico.

- Não!! É que a primeira aula é da bujão e eu não quero pagar o mesmo mico da aula passada... Aquela professora me persegue! Inuyasha posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Fala Miroku... - responde desinteressado.

- Porque você chega tão cedo aqui na faculdade? Você faz algo antes das aulas?- pergunta curioso.

- E é para chegar tarde na faculdade, é Miroku?- responde com um sorriso irônico, e sem educação.

- Iie, mas é que você chega muito cedo e fica na sala o tempo todo. - fala Miroku como se não tivesse percebido a reação do Hanyou.

- Ta me vigiando é Miroku? - pergunta com a sobrancelha levantada, estranhando o novo amigo.

- Iie, só estou tirando uma dúvida a muitos boatos por ai sobre você Inuyasha!!

- Não acredite em nenhum deles, são todas histórias inventadas por pessoas que não tem o que fazer... Eu apenas não preciso dormir muito e acordo cedo, não tem nada para fazer em casa então eu venho para cá, e fico aqui esperando o toque do sinal... Eu não faço nada anormal como todo mundo diz!!!- deixando perceptível a ironia em sua voz.

- Ah! Bem então porque a gente não vai lá pra fora? Podemos esperar as garotas lá!- sugere o jovem de cabelos negros puxando o meio youkai.

- Ei!! Matte!! Quem disse que eu quero ir?

- Anda deixa de ser preguiçoso!! Levanta daí e vamos dar uma volta para espairecer... Você ta precisando!!- diz sem desistir da idéia.

- Feh! – resmunga se deixando levar.

O Hanyou guarda suas coisas e assim ambos foram para fora da sala, o que deixou alguns da sala surpresos pela mudança.

- É aqui!!!- fala Miroku se sentando embaixo da sombra de uma grande árvore do bosque próximo, deixando espaço para que o Hanyou fizesse o mesmo. - Eu e as garotas nos encontramos aqui sempre... Não gostamos daquela agitação do pátio principal. Aqui é mais calmo e relaxante. Foi a Kagome que escolheu essa árvore, ela disse que parecia ser a mais antiga daqui e tomou gosto por ela... – explica Miroku - Pode vir aqui quando não tiver nada para fazer, é melhor do que ficar na sala sendo observado por todos. Encontramo-nos aqui sempre antes, no intervalo, e depois das aulas, se quiser nos fazer companhia será bem vindo!! - fala sorrindo deixando o meio youkai surpreso.

- Sabe... Eu e as garotas somos transferidos de Kyoto, onde começamos os primeiros anos da faculdade. Mas viemos para Tóquio para termos mais chances de nos estabelecermos economicamente. Na outra faculdade as aulas eram vespertinas e nós todos dormíamos lá pras 3, 4 da manhã e nem ligávamos em acordar cedo, mas agora que nos mudamos começamos a ter problemas com os horários. Inuyasha você conhece Kyoto?- pergunta curioso.

- Kyoto... – suspirou pensativo - Eu nasci lá, mas tive que vir para Tóquio por causa da faculdade do meu irmão, quando eu tinha 11 anos...

- Eu não sabia que você tinha um irmão!!! – exclama.

- Meio irmão na verdade, só de parte de pai. Mas nós não nos damos muito bem, brigamos muito, mas ele às vezes, me ajuda.

- Hum... - diz Miroku observando duas universitárias correndo desesperadas em sua direção.

Quando chegam próximo aos garotos, desabam no chão de cansaço, com as mãos no joelho e tentando controlar a respiração.

- Atrasadas como sempre, não é garotas!!- fala o rapaz se levantando para cumprimentar sua namorada.

-É!! E adivinha de quem é a culpa... - fala correspondendo o beijo de seu namorado.

-Ohayo Miroku e... Inuyasha?- diz Kagome se levantando - O que você ta fazendo aqui?

- Por que pergunta?! Eu não posso ficar aqui por acaso...?? – pergunta irônico, dando um sorriso para a amiga.

- Bobo... Posso sentar ai com você? - pergunta meigamente.

- pode... - sussurra meio corado.

- Arigato!! – diz se sentando rapidamente ao lado do Hanyou - Sobre o que vocês estavam falando antes de nós chegarmos?

- Nada interessante... Só sobre que vocês são transferidos de Kyoto! - fala o jovem de franja prateada bagunçada, desinteressado.

-É... E o Inuyasha também é de Kyoto... Nasceu lá!- fala Miroku com uma cara de sabe tudo.

- Feh... – meio sem graça.

- É verdade Inuyasha!?!?- pergunta Kagome, tendo como resposta apenas sim com a cabeça - Então você conhece o templo Higurashi??

-Sim... já fui em alguns festivais quando era mais novo... Por quê?- fala curioso.

- A família da Kagome mora lá. Quando eu era mais nova eu também ia muito para lá para brincar com ela. Praticamente morava no templo. O avô dela é sacerdote do templo agora... - fala Sango com uma cara de voltando no tempo.

- Sacerdote? Você vem de uma família de sacerdotisas?- pergunta o meio youkai surpreso.

- Sim!! Antes meu avô queria que eu fosse a sacerdotisa do templo, mas ele percebeu que não era esse tipo de vida que eu queria para mim, sabe?? Ai ele me deixou fazer uma faculdade e tocar minha vida... Além disso, eu não sou a única diferente aqui... A Sango vem de uma família de exterminadores de youkais, e o Miroku de uma família de monges. Ambos estudaram e aprenderam sobre os costumes de suas famílias, como eu. - fala a jovem séria.

- Mas Kagome... você tem poderes? – pergunta o Hanyou observando a energia pura vindo da garota, parecia fraca.

- Não sei... É porque eu treinei para ser sacerdotisa até meus 15 anos, quando eu mudei de idéia e quis ser psicóloga. Mas nada se manifestou muito forte em mim... Eu diria que sim, mas não sei controlá-los. Além disso, eu tive que esconde-los para que outros youkais não o percebessem, senão poderiam me atacar, já que desde as antiguidades youkais e mikos são inimigos. – prossegue a garota, com ar desapontado.

Inuyasha se sente desconcertado com a informação que acaba de receber. "Como não sentira sua energia antes!?!?! Tudo bem que ela disse que está escondendo os poderes, mas mesmo assim dá para percebê-los se prestar bastante atenção."

O Hanyou olha para o relógio e vê que faltam poucos minutos para o toque do sinal e decide ir embora.

- Eu já vou embora... As aulas estão para começar... -fala se levantando e se afastando do grupo.

- Inuyasha espera!!! – chama Kagome se levantando e seguindo o rapaz - Você não ta indo embora por causa que eu sou uma miko, não é!?!? Eu sei que youkais têm divergências com mikos, são inimigos desde as antiguidades, mas... – disse até ser calada por Inuyasha que colocou os dedos em sua boca e começou a falar.

- Kagome... eu venho de uma família muito antiga de youkais nobres, mas eu não ligo para essas desavenças! Elas já foram deixadas há anos e, além disso, eu não vou atacar uma pessoa que não queira meu mal, pelo contrario... - está ultima parte ele falou em apenas um sussurro, mas Kagome ouviu muito bem.

O jovem se virou para sair, mas foi impedido novamente por Kagome que agora sorria meigamente.

- Então depois das aulas agente se encontra aqui para... conversar?- pergunta amigavelmente.

- Certo, bem eu já vou indo...

- Acho que já vou também!! Vocês vão?- pergunta a garota para o restante do grupo.

- Não!! Ainda faltam 5 minutos depois nós vamos!! Tchau para vocês!!- fala Sango abraçada a Miroku.

- Tchau então!!- se despede Kagome sorrindo - Vou te acompanhar Inuyasha!! – diz pegando suas coisas do chão e indo atrás dele.

O garoto apenas responde com a cabeça e segue direção aos prédios da faculdade.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As aulas foram normais. Inuyasha ficou pensativo durante as primeiras aulas, pensou nas descobertas que fez sobre a vida de seus novos amigos, eles também eram diferentes, não tanto como ele, mas cada um tinha uma característica diferente, e todos não pareciam ligar para isso. Viviam normalmente, como? Ele se perguntava.

Miroku o chamou para ficar com eles no intervalo, mas este preferiu ficar na sala com seus pensamentos. No final das aulas ele nem esperou o professor dispensar a turma e foi logo saindo após o sinal, para não pegar o tumulto de alunos usou sua super velocidade para chegar mais rápido na área dos jardins. Inuyasha sabia que Kagome iria demorar a chegar, já que o prédio de psicologia ficava no outro lado da universidade e com aquele tumulto de gente saindo não iria ajudar muito. Sentou-se na sombra da árvore e começou a escrever no seu caderno, foi escrevendo um poema qualquer com o que vinha na cabeça, mas aos poucos foi se lembrando de um a certa jovem de olhos claros que tanto almejava.

"_Ela é tão estranha, é chata, estressada, e cabeça dura, mas... ao mesmo tempo é compreensiva, determinada e acolhedora... quando estou com ela me sinto diferente... sinto sensações diferentes e contraditórias, eu tento ser frio, mas não consigo quando vejo aquele sorriso, eu tento me fechar novamente, mas ela arruma um jeito de me fazer falar o que eu sinto, eu me sinto feliz perto dela... mas... há algo que ainda dói... que me faz querer voltar atrás e tirar ela da minha vida, que eu não sei explicar"_

"_É medo"- _fala uma voz na cabeça do meio youkai_. "você tem medo de se deixar levar completamente pelos sentimentos de novo, não quer mais se ferir, tem medo de se entregar a uma pessoa como a Kagome, você não pode ter percebido, mas ela está aos poucos destruindo essa barreira que guarda seu coração mesmo sem você querer."_

"_Medo? não me faça rir eu não tenho medo daquela garota!! Pare de falar besteiras, ela não tem esse poder todo sobre mim eu não sou fraco, nada em mim vai mudar!!"- fala para a voz misteriosa._

"_Vê!! é esse pensamento que eu você devia evitar, se continuar desse jeito vai perde-la, a pessoa que quer tanto te ajudar a mudar, mas para isso você precisa se abrir... você quer perder a única pessoa que se importou com você nesses últimos anos? Responda Inuyasha!!! "_

"_eu... não sei... estou confuso, eu às vezes penso que quero me afastar dela deixar tudo voltar a ser como antes, mas quando eu vejo aqueles olhos preocupados comigo eu não consigo fugir, nunca ninguém se preocupou comigo além dos meus pais, e eu penso que deveria ficar do lado dela, por que ela me faz sentir diferente."_

"_Ela está te mudando, e você não pode lutar contra isso, seu coração aos poucos está se curando por causa da convivência com ela, o que você prefere? Voltar ao que era antes ou continuar a sentir o que está sentindo? Se quiser continuar, de uma chance ao seu coração, e tente usá-lo mais, a razão nem sempre é a maneira certa para tudo, a coisas que só a emoção pode resolver"- _e assim a voz desaparece deixando um Inuyasha pensativo.

- Dar uma chance... a mim mesmo?- então ele sorrir e volta a se concentra no caderno.

Kagome vêm correndo como uma louca, já que achava que Inuyasha iria ficar uma fera por chegar atrasada. Ela parou em uma árvore próxima e viu o meio youkai escrevendo algo, ficou curiosa para saber o que era o Hanyou parou por um instante e pareceu estar pensando.

"_Kagome... vou dar uma chance a você e a mim mesmo, por que eu acho que você vale a pena"-_ e mesmo sem perceber havia desenhado um coração na folha e quando percebe o feito pensa alto.

- Mas o que estou pensando?

- É isso que eu quero saber!!- fala Kagome aparecendo do nada assustando um pouco o Hanyou que logo fica indiferente.

- Kagome... não percebi você ai!!

- Claro você tava ai todo concentrado riscando esse caderno. O que você ta fazendo?- fala se aproximando e acaba vendo o coração no caderno.

- Não é do seu interesse!!- ao perceber isso fecha o caderno cara dela.

"Um coração? Será que ele ta gostando de alguém? Ou ele tem namorada... Ele podia ter contado sobre a namorada né... que amigo fui arrumar eu pensei que havia deixado claro que não precisa esconder nada de mim... ah, mas o que eu to pensando!!!! Ele conta se quiser sobre a vida dele e eu não tenho que me meter..."

- Ka-chan? Alou terra chamando Kagome - fala balançando a mão na frente do seu rosto, fazendo esta desperta de seus pensamentos.

- Ahn? Ah desculpa!! Eu tava pensando em algumas coisas - tentando disfarçar.

- sei... certo então _"se ela acha que pode me enganar com uma desculpa esfarrapada como essa ela não me conhece... se bem que ela não me conhece mesmo"_ – pensa Inuyasha com uma gota ao ver a expressão da garota.

- Vamos começar a consulta?- pergunta tentando mudar de assunto.

- por mim... - responde, e Kagome toma como uma resposta afirmativa.

- Bem... para começar que tal você me falar mais sobre você? Tipo o que você gosta de fazer, o que você odeia, um sonho, um hobbie, o que faz nas horas vagas... me conte como é sua rotina!

- Isso ta parecendo mais uma entrevista para uma revista de fofoca do que uma consulta... tem certeza que você cursa psicologia ou você faz jornalismo e achou que eu poderia dar um ótimo "furo de reportagem"?- fala com um sorriso irônico tirando uma com a cara da garota.

- Inuyasha no baka!!!!! Eu só quero saber mais sobre você como eu posso te ajudar se eu nem sei qual poderia ser seu problema? Aff... vai responder ou não?- fala já sem paciência com o meio youkai.

- Feh!!- e vira o rosto deixando Kagome mais zangada do que já estava.

- Eu acordo mais ou menos umas 5 horas, faço caminhada, depois eu tomo café da manhã, me arrumo e venho para a faculdade, depois costumo voltar para casa fazer o meu almoço e vou para a empresa da minha família onde eu trabalho. Umas 6 horas eu largo e volto para casa, quando chega faço algo para comer e vou para meu quarto, estudar, depois eu vou assistir um pouco de televisão e vou dormir. De vez em quando eu mexo no meu computador, ou leio um livro... Satisfeita agora?- fala a ultima frase dessa vez a encarando.

- Certo! - responde um sorriso, a essa altura ela já havia pegado um caderninho e já estava escrevendo suas observações. - você disse que trabalha na empresa de sua família... - este afirma com a cabeça. - E como anda sua família? Você tem visto eles com freqüência? Você se dá bem com eles?

Ao terminar a pergunta Kagome vê que Inuyasha tinha um olhar distante e... triste... ela nunca tinha visto esse olhar dele antes, este parecia estar lembrando de algo ruim de seu passado, respirou fundo tentando esconder o que sentia, então pois a falar.

- Eu não tenho família! – diz fazendo Kagome arregalar os olhos com a descoberta - meus pais morreram quando eu tinha 6 anos, num acidente de carro, do restante da minha família os únicos que se importam comigo é apenas meu meio-irmão Sesshoumaru porque fomos criados juntos. Acho que se isso não tivesse acontecido ele também estaria contra mim agora como o resto de minha família.

- Desculpa Inuyasha por ter feito você lembrar isso... - fala agora com um sorriso apagado.

- tudo bem eu já estou acostumado, já superei. - fala frio.

O meio youkai tentava se manter frio diante das recordações, mas seus olhos vacilavam, demonstravam a verdade, estavam tristes, sem aquele brilho sarcástico ou alegre, sem emoção. Kagome se sentiu mal ao fazer o novo amigo ficar daquele jeito, afinal foi ela quem fez lembrar daquilo mesmo não tendo intenção, não sabia que isso poderia ser algo ruim. Aproximou-se do garoto e se encostou junto dele. Ela se ajeita e oferece seu colo para ele, que arregala os olhos e sente seu rosto aquecer e a olha com uma cara de "o que deu em você? Pirou?".

- Vamos Inuyasha!! Deita aqui, por favor - fala com um lindo sorriso, Inuyasha tenta evitar, mas acaba deitando sua cabeça no colo da garota. Então ela começa a acariciar aquelas cascatas prateadas.

- Agora não me esconda nada, e não minta para mim... você sente falta do seus pais?

- Muita para falar a verdade, eles eram os únicos que já sofreram, cuidaram e me amaram em toda minha vida...

- Me fala mais sobre sua família... - pede a garota.

- Eu e meu irmão viemos de uma família tradicional e nobre do Japão, todos os costumes dela são passados em geração em geração, desde pequenos nós treinamos artes marciais e kendo, pois é tradição da família. O estudo também é fundamental, na família todos seus integrantes são bem sucedidos, meu pai: Inu Taisho foi uma dos mais ricos e poderosos de toda a família e criou a empresa Taisho's company que agora após sua morte foi deixada para mim e Sesshoumaru cuidar, após perder sua 1ª mulher no parto de Sesshoumaru, ele se apaixonou por uma humana: Izayou, minha mãe, e se casou com ela que acabou ficando grávida. O meu nascimento não foi muito bem aceito pela família, minha mãe criou meu meio-irmão como um próprio filho e deu amor a nós dois igualmente, mas dia quando meus pais estavam voltando de uma viajem de negócios eles sofrem um acidente, o carro onde eles estavam capotou três vezes e explodiu deixando seus corpos irreconhecíveis, depois disso fomos criados por alguns amigos do meu pai que ele confiava muito e eles nos ajudaram a ser o que somos hoje.

- Nossa... – faz uma pequena pausa – Sabe, eu te entendo, sabe quando eu tinha mais ou menos a mesma idade que você tinha no acidente, meu pai ficou doente, ele tinha uma doença rara, que aos poucos foi se alastrando o deixando fraco e perdendo os movimentos, passou seus últimos dias no hospital... eu fiquei em pânico quando soube da noticia nessa época eu já conhecia Sango, na verdade foi meu pai que nos apresentou porque nossos pais eram colegas, então ela me ajudou muito, e sofreu junto comigo, já que considera ele como um tio ou até mesmo um segundo pai. Agora tudo é apenas uma terrível lembrança.

- Eu não sabia... - fala Inuyasha como se a entendesse afinal ambos estavam na mesma situação.

- Bem eu não devia falar da minha vida numa consulta Inuyasha, eu devo ser imparcial e agir de maneira profissional, acho que preciso treinar mais... bem ta na hora de encarna a psicóloga...- fala com um sorriso e logo muda para uma expressão seria.

- Eu... não quero uma psicóloga, Kagome... – disse o Hanyou, corando – Eu quero uma pessoa com qual eu possa compartilhar meus problemas, e ela possa... me ajudar da forma como você está fazendo...

- Mas, Inu... E se isso não te ajudar...?!

- Se isso não resolver... então nada pode... – concluiu, encarando o chão, pensativo.

O casal ficou alguns instantes em silêncio, até a jovem se levantar, subitamente.

- Vamos dar uma volta?!?! Ainda está cedo!! – disse sorridente o puxando pela mão.

- Só se for para algum lugar que tem comida!! – respondeu sorrindo pela primeira vez no dia.

E se foram pelo campus da faculdade.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Inuyasha e Kagome foram a lanchonete da faculdade comer algo, pelo horário ainda havia um bom movimento porque na faculdade não tem hora para sair, depende do curso e dos professores. Inuyasha acha uma mesa e puxa Kagome para se sentarem e logo vem uma garçonete com um sorriso falso para o casal e eles fazem o pedido. Algumas pessoas começam a olhar atravessado para eles, que estavam conversando animadamente alguns pensavam "O que uma garota humana e um meio youkai juntos?" e pousavam seus olhares de desprezo mas pela primeira vez Inuyasha não percebe isso estava ocupado demais conversando com a mais nova amiga.

- Ah Inuyasha antes que eu esqueça!! - pega um guardanapo e dentro da bolsa uma caneta e começa a escrever. – esse é meu celular, pode ligar sempre que quiser conversa eu vou estar sempre pronta para ouvir n.n - com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Ah certo, sim vou dar o meu também - pegando a caneta do bolso e escrevendo também num guardanapo. - To! Nossa olha a hora!! Já são 3!! Se eu não for para a empresa agora o Sesshoumaru me mata!!

- Tudo bem! Pode ir, eu tenho estagio daqui a pouco também só vou terminar de comer e ir, melhor você correr.

-Certo, toma isso deve pagar tudo - fala lhe entregando o dinheiro.

- Não precisa Inuyasha!!

- Mas eu insisto!! Não aceito não como resposta - colocando o dinheiro sobre a mesa - tenho que ir tchau!!- e sai correndo.

- Esse Inuyasha!! Ele está diferente agora, não sei, mas ele parece mais feliz.

-Kagome!!- algumas garotas do mesmo curso que Kagome se aproxima com os cadernos e livros de outra mesa.

- Konnichi wa minna-san!! Tudo bem com vocês?- com um sorriso no rosto.

- Estamos bem!! Podemos nos sentar e... conversa um pouco?- fala a primeira com olhares sérios, assustando a garota.

-Cla-claro!! Que pergunta!! Mas o que foi? Vocês estão um pouco estranhas - comenta.

- É o seguinte... o que você e aquele Hanyou estão tendo?- se pronuncia a segunda.

-Ahn? Você está falando do Inuyasha?- pergunta confusa com a atitude das jovens.

-Isso!! Nós percebemos que vocês estão andando juntos desde cedo, o que vocês estavam fazendo?- fala a terceira e ultima.

-Nada!! E eu Inuyasha estávamos apenas conversando e... - não termina sua, pois foi interrompida por uma das garotas.

- Você está saindo com ele? Você está... gostando dele, Kagome?- voltando a primeira a falar, com uma voz meio receosa.

- NANI!!! Eu e Inuyasha estávamos apenas conversando e vocês já dizem que estamos saindo??? Mas qual é o problema disso tudo para vocês ficarem com essas caras - fala totalmente vermelha pelas deduções de suas amigas.

- ora Kagome você não pode não ter percebido?? Ele é um meio youkai, um ser sem raça definida.

- E daí? Eu não ligo para isso se ele é um hanyou ou não, e vocês também não deviam ligar, isso é racismo, ele não fez nada para ser desprezado, ele é uma pessoa como qualquer outra, acho até que ele é melhor que muita gente, vocês o julgam mesmo sem conhecê-lo, como saberiam se ele é mesmo tudo o que dizem, eu tenho certeza que ele nunca faria mal a ninguém!! Somos amigos, e eu gosto dele do jeito que é, uma ótima pessoa, e não vai ser vocês que vão mudar minha opinião!! até mais meninas!!- fala se levantando pegando suas coisas e o dinheiro que o meio youkai havia deixado e foi pagar as contas, mas a garota não havia percebido que este mesmo jovem estava em cima de uma árvore próxima a observando e ficou supresso e ao mesmo tempo satisfeito pelo o que a garota havia dito, deu um sorriso e pensou _"pelo menos eu não errei em depositar minha confiança nela..."_ então usou sua agilidade e foi embora.

-------------------------------- um tempinho depois------------------------------------

Kagome agora subia para o ônibus para ir para á clinica que prestava estágio.

-Ora o que as meninas estavam pensando? O que tem demais eu conversa com Inuyasha, ele é diferente, mas isso não é motivo! - então um pensamento veio a sua mente

"_Você está saindo com ele? Você está... gostando dele, Kagome?"._

"Gostando? Somos amigos e temos um bom relacionamento, mesmo com nossas brigas sem sentido. Eu me sinto bem perto dele, ele às vezes é tão gentil e outras tão frio... hoje eu vi um Inuyasha que eu não conhecia, um que não tinha um olhar indiferente ou sarcástico mas um olhar... humano... eu sei que não devo me envolver emocionalmente com um "paciente" mas eu não consegui me conter... eu tinha que consolá-lo, eu tinha que me aproximar dele, ele parecia tão inseguro... aquilo com certeza me afetou muito já que eu fiquei tão triste quanto ele e sentir que precisava fazer o que eu fiz... Mas quando ele disse que não precisava de uma psicóloga é sim de uma pessoa eu fiquei supressa e feliz uma coisa surgiu dentro de mim, é bom saber que ele não quer uma profissional mas a mim para ajudá-lo" pensa no caminho para a clinica e fica vermelha pelos pensamentos, mas não para de pensar nisso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Era tarde da noite, Sango havia saído com Miroku e não chegariam tão cedo, estava sozinha, sem sono, e enrolada na cama com o lençol ainda pensando no jovem de melenas prateadas e sua relação com o mesmo. E então ouve o celular tocar, está se levanta lentamente, pega o aparelho e verifica o numero enquanto voltava para a cama, numero novo, não o reconhecia quem poderia ser a essa hora?

- Moshi, moshi?

- Kagome?- fala uma voz masculina na outra linha.

- Inuyasha é você?

- Sou eu sim, desculpa por ligar numa hora como essa, mas é que você disse que eu poderia ligar se... - ia continuar se não fosse interrompido pela a jovem.

- Sim eu me lembro - sorri e senta na cama – não precisa se desculpar eu estou sem sono mesmo.

- Eh foi por isso que eu liguei também estou sem sono e sem o que fazer...

- É verdade... quer conversa?

- Bem... eu só queria saber uma coisa...

- Pergunte...

- Quando aquelas garotas me chamaram de hanyou e você me defendeu, você falou a verdade?

- O que??? Como você sabe disso? Você não já tinha ido embora... ou não? Você estava escutando nossa conversa escondido Senhor Inuyasha - com um pouco de irritação na voz.

- Calma não foi de propósito - com uma gota - é que eu estava indo para meu carro quando eu escutei o meu nome e resolvi verificar você sabe que eu tenho uma audição apurada não é? Foi isso então eu acabei escutando...

- Sei... - sem acreditar muito.

- É verdade!! Mas fala, você falou a verdade ou aquilo foi só para se livrar daquelas loucas...

- Claro que era verdade né Inuyasha eu não ligo por você ser um meio youkai... Eu ligo para o que você tem dentro, mesmo que você não demonstre muito seus sentimentos.

- Hum...

- E então? No que está pensando?

- Sabe... eu não sei por que mais me deu uma vontade de ouvir musica clássica!!

- Hahaha, musica clássica? Nossa você tem mesmo um gosto musical bem diversificado.

- Ah pára!! Não me diga que não tem horas em que você não quer ouvir algo mais calmo... só para relaxar.

-É! Você tem razão...

- Bem se você quiser é claro... tem um restaurante aqui perto que toca jazz ao vivo essa hora, se tiver afim eu posso passar ai para te buscar, e ai? Você quer ir comigo?- ele espera escutando um silêncio constante na linha.

-Venha me buscar em 30 minutos.

- Certo, então até mais.

- Até...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Oi povo lindoo... 88nininha88 no comando... Espero muito que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo! Demoramos um pouco para escrevê-lo... Mass... Vamos ver o que vocês acham! A única opinião que vale é a dos leitores =D!

OI gente aqui é a R-chan falando... bem sobre o cap ficou tristinho né? sei lah eu gosto de um pouco de drama isso forma a personalidade do personagem... mas pelo menos v6s descobriram mais sobre o passado do pessoal ^^ e o q será q vai acontecer nesse encontro deles em?? isso só no próximo cap hehehe^^... sobre as palavras em japa bem vai a tradução... eu adoro palavras japonesas e então vou acabar escrevendo elas com mais freqüência... BOM... muito abrigada pelas reviews!!!! 10 em só um cap é bom demais ^^

Ohayo- bom dia.

Hai - Sim

Daijoubu?- tudo bem?

Iie - não

Matte - espere

Arigato- obrigado [XPPP]

Miko- sacerdotisa

Baka- idiota [xDDDD]

konnichi wa- ola ou boa tarde

Minna – Todo mundo...  
Nani- o que?

moshi, moshi- "alou" para atender o telefone...

Qro agradecer a **Gheisinha Kinomoto, Yejin Rin Yukimura, Mari moon, ****Kagura fan 17 **por também terem comentado... mandei as respostas pelo "reply" do site tá!!

**Resposta de quem não tem conta no ff:**

**Deza-chan: **Oi!!!!! Nós agradecemos por ter comentado e ficamos felizes por ter gostado... e tá ai o outro cap esperamos q goste dele. Beijus.

**Manu higurashi: **Oi!!!! Q bom q vc tá acompanhando a fic!!! ta no começo ainda... mas vai acontecer muita coisa com esse grupo!!! agora não podemos dizer se é boa ou ruim, engraçada ou romântica, triste ou alegre... bem axamos q um pouco de tudo... nesse cap já teve um draminha, mas nem sempre tudo alegre né... no próximo cap melhora... agradecemos por ter comentado e até o próximo cap!! Bejus!!!!

**Algum ser:** Ola!!! Q bom q vc gostou!!! Ai não é tão perfeita assim mas muita abrigada pelo elogio!!!também amo suas fics, Ta ai o novo cap espero q goste!! Kissus!!

**Mari**: Oi!!! Obrigada pelo elogio!!! Sobre o pedido [88nininha88: oi foufa... Não se preocupe! Postarei em breve o cap da 'minha protegida'... demorei pq infelizmente passei por uma fase de blokeio...! quando vc ler o proximo cap, me conte oq achou, okay?! Kissus!]

e ai está nossa fic espero q não tenhamos demorado!!! Bejão e abrigada por ter comentado!!!

**Erika:** Ola! q legal q vc gostou da nossa fic… bem nós não podemos dizer o q vai acontecer, senão estraga o suspense ^^ mas se continuar ligada vai ter muito romance, humor, aventura e outras coisitas mais!!! Ai está o próximo cap espero q goste… ja né!

**Sarah:** ohayo Sarah!!! Tudo ótimo e vc?? AI Q BOM Q VC GOSTOU!!!! Ficamos felizes por isso, e É mesmo essa é a melhor parte!!! eu num vou muito com a cara do Kouga... não q eu num goste dele mas... a k-chan tem q ficar com o inu!!!! Ele num tem chances!!!kkkkkkk xP... além disso essa personalidade de riquinho almofadinha q se acha o máximo, num é lá a mais atraente... eu não suporto gente assim... Sobre a kiki-nojo por mim nem morta ela aparece aqui... [sendo q ela já ta morta... XP] e a nininha também num é muito a favor dela... então eu acho q num vai dar... mas q ela deve sofrer até criar vergonha na cara e ir pro outro mundo de vez... ai sim... tem sim!!! Bem o Naraku eu não saberia exatamente onde colocá-lo por isso acho que ele também não vai entrar, já o casal Rin e Sesshy... VAI TER SIM CLARO!!!! Ela ta prevista para entrar no cap 4... Ficou grande né?? tenho q pára de falar XPPPP... Tchau e continue ligada espero q goste desse ^^...

BEM... é isso e até o próximo cap ta

Kissus a todos!!! E tenham uma boa semana...


	4. Uma garota nova, e saindo com amigos

_# NOTINHA RÁPIDA:_

_Bem aqui é R-chan... antes de começar a fic eu gostaria de avisar sobre algo..._

_A 88nininha88 não vai mais poder escrever a fic junto comigo... snif... snif... bem ai está um recadinho dela:_

_88Nininha88: Bom gente, essa é a minha despedida nessa fic. Pelo menos como escritora. Por problemas com o computador, e pessoais, vou ter que encerrar meu trabalho por aqui mais cedo do que previa. Só quero dizer que foi muito bom escrever a fic para vocês, responder as reviews e ficar tão perto da minha mana, R-chan. Daqui em diante, serei apenas revisadora e ideologista. Até a próxima, gente! Vou continuar com minhas outras fics, no meu profile, e espero vê-los por lá! Bjinhos..._

_Então a parti de hoje... só eu que vou escrevê-la com o auxilio de minha maninha, pois eu ainda não tenho muita experiência... mas estarei fazendo o melhor para vocês ^^_

_Agora um minuto de silêncio para homenagear minha Onee-chan querida..._

_... _

_Resenha XP!!!! Ai está o próximo capitulo espero que se divirtam ^^.. Ela escreveu comigo até um pouco mais da metade..._

_Só mais uma coisa na nota da autora eu tenho outro recado importante... por favor eu gostaria muito q vcs lessem... se não quiserem... eu só tenho q agradecer pq pelo menos vcs lê a fic..._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capítulo 4 – Uma garota nova e saindo com os amigos**

Meia hora depois Inuyasha chega com sua BMW no estacionamento do prédio de Kagome, desce e vai correndo para as escadas para subir dois andares onde ficava o apartamento da garota. Inuyasha logo que chega aperta a campainha esperando que a garota atendesse.

Quando Kagome abre a porta dá de cara com um muito bonito hanyou, que ela até fica um pouco surpresa, este usava uma calça preta jeans, uma camisa branca com os primeiros botões abertos, a sua corrente prata, e seu tênis diário, estava simples, mas muito atraente aos olhos de Kagome. Ela também num ficava atrás, vestia um vestido corpete um pouco acima da canela lilás claro, com um pouco de brilho e com um tomara que caia, o vestido era colado e mostrava todas as curvas do corpo feminino seus cabelos se mantinham soltos um pouco úmidos ainda pela ducha rápida. O que o deixou um pouco fascinado com sua beleza.

- Espera só mais um minutinho ta!!? – disse entrando no apartamento em direção ao seu quarto.

"Nossa como ela está linda" pensa Inuyasha ao sentir sua respiração, seu coração acelerarem e seu rosto esquentar com tamanha visão. Logo ela volta com um casaco preto longo.

- Vamos?

- Melhor assim com o casaco... fico mais a vontade...- Inuyasha acaba pensando alto sem querer.

- Ahn? Disse alguma coisa?- pergunta Kagome confusa.

- Iie!! Nada não... Vamos? – perguntou ele, vendo-a com um olhar desconfiado e apenas respondendo com cabeça uma resposta afirmativa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No caminho para o restaurante vão conversando sobre musica e sobre o local para onde iriam.

- Eu sou acostumado a lugares assim, eu vou muito a concertos musicais, faz parte do trabalho, temos que aparecer em publico e elogiar as pessoas para ganhamos respeito na sociedade...

- Hum... bem, eu nunca fui muito em concertos e também não tenho costume de ouvir musica clássica, mas as vezes para relaxar eu ouço...

E assim foi até chegarem ao restaurante, que era um lugar chique e bem espaçoso. Tinha uma bela área de entrada com alguns jardins na frente e nos fundos dava para se ver um pequeno riachinho com uma ponte e algumas árvores. Havia um clima romântico dentro, parecia cheio de pessoas muito elegantes e vários casais aproveitando a musica. A decoração era em tons escuros como vermelho, vinho e bege, e tinha um pequeno palco no centro onde havia uma banda que tocava jazz ao vivo.

Ela tira o casaco no caminho da procura de uma mesa, escolheram uma perto do palco e de uma área de dança onde já havia alguns casais. Varias homens começaram a olhar intensamente para o corpo de Kagome e o mesmo acontecia com o Inuyasha que estava sendo observado por muitas mulheres. Sentam-se à mesa ambos um pouco desconfortáveis com olhares.

- O que o adorável casal deseja? – fala o garçom interrompendo os pensamentos de ambos. Inuyasha pede o melhor vinho da casa e o especial do dia para ele e Kagome.

Enquanto esperavam ficaram conversando sobre banalidades como sempre faziam e se divertiram muito. A comida não demorou a chegar e comeram em silêncio. A banda tocava um musica calma. Inuyasha lhe oferece vinho que esta aceita de bom grado e bebem juntos.

Alguns minutos depois um belo rapaz que estava muito bem vestido e tinha seus cabelos castanhos e olhos também escuros se aproxima da mesa.

- Nunca a vi por aqui, senhorita... Mas me daria a enorme honra de uma dança? – perguntou beijando a mão de Kagome.

- Não vejo nenhum problema... – fala se levantado e seguindo o belo jovem.

Inuyasha fica com uma cara surpresa quando acompanha com os olhos o casal, e então sente um ódio repentino sobre aquele rapaz, como se uma coisa dentro de si tivesse despertado ao ver os dois juntos. Nem ele mesmo sabia por que ele estava sentindo aquilo, enquanto observava os dois dançarem, começa a sentir ciúme daquele idiota. E inconscientemente pensa _"O que diabos ele está fazendo com a MINHA Kagome?"._

Inuyasha se levanta e bebe um grande gole de vinho e vai para o meio da pista de dança ao encontro dos dois. O hanyou aparece com uma cara de poucos amigos e puxa o almofadinha pela gola da camisa e com sua força o joga para trás que acaba caindo no chão frio, assustado. Esse se levanta e corre o mais rápido possível.

- O que é isso Inu?! – pergunta a garota um pouco assustada e insegura com a ação repentina do seu acompanhante.

- Não quero ver você se agarrando com aquele cara... – sussurra no ouvido dela, abraçando-a.

- Ahn? – murmura corando com a resposta dele.

- Psiu... Relaxe... – o garoto a enlaça na cintura começando a dança. Kagome fica estática com a aproximação do meio youkai, então ele começa a guiá-la, e aos poucos esta fica mais calma.

Logo se sente mais leve, e se entrega a dança. Ela lhe enlaça no pescoço e encosta sua cabeça no peito do hanyou. A música muda para uma mais lenta, com batidas mais fracas e logo outros casais se aproximam para dançar. Mas para aqueles dois é como se o mundo tivesse acabado. Era como estivesse só os dois ali.

Começam a senti algo quente dentro do peito, uma vontade de aquilo nunca acabasse. Kagome se sentia quente e protegida nos braços dele e ele sabia dançar muito bem. Inuyasha com aquela pele macia junto da sua, percebe que por si, não a soltaria nunca mais, a protegendo de tudo e de todos. Embriagados no corpo um do outro, sentido suas respirações perto, se encaram. E sem que percebessem, seus rostos vão se aproximando. Suas bocas queriam provar o gosto da outra, estando bem próximas. Seus olhares se encontravam totalmente abstraídos a situação, como se uma corda imaginária os prendessem. Inuyasha a puxa para mais perto de si e alisa seus cabelos. Kagome fixa os olhos nos dele que então começaram a se fechar.

Como se um raio de razão tivesse caído na cabeça da jovem, ela desperta do transe e acaba se assustando com a proximidade dos seus corpos, se soltando dele. Ao sentir o calor indo embora Inuyasha abre os olhos e faz uma cara de "Ahn? O que eu tava fazendo?" enquanto Kagome desvia o olhar e se sente meio esquisita. O meio youkai a encara quando percebe o que aconteceu, ou o que QUASE aconteceu.

- Gomen nasai... Kagome... eu... – fala tentando concertar o que fez.

- Não se preocupe... eu também... nós...

- É... eu...

- Ahan...

- Você sabe... me desculpa...- fala com uma carinha de piedade.

- Não se preocupe... - sorri sem graça ainda sem conseguir encará-lo.

-... Você quer se sentar agora?

- Melhor... – fala o seguindo para a mesa.

Ao se sentarem, o clima entre eles fica um pouco pesado. Era constrangedor o jeito que se olhavam. Inuyasha mantinha os olhos meio surpresos, ainda sem muita noção do que fez. Então bebe um copo cheio de vinho, traumatizado.

- Ei Inu... num bebe não.. – diz a garota o observando beber tudo num gole. Ele era bom de bebida.

- Ahn?? – pergunta inocente.

- Dá ultima vez que você ficou bêbado, não foi muito legal... nem para mim, nem para você e nem para o banho GELADO...

- É você tem razão... – ri mais tranqüilo.

Os dois ficam um pouco em silêncio, então uma musica começa a tocar e Inuyasha parece reconhecê-la, então bem baixinho ele começa a seguir a melodia e começa a cantar.

- _**One little kiss, a moment of bliss, then hours of deep regret,**_

_**One little smile, and after a while, a longing to forget**_…

Kagome escuta e começa a encará-lo meio impressionada. Ele tinha uma voz bonita e cantava bem. Ela sorri e o mira com o olhar. Este percebe e cora e acaba se calando.

- Porque você parou? – pergunta com um olhar confuso. – Não sabia que você cantava... - fala com o um lindo sorriso.

- Você nunca perguntou... – murmura com se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo, e lhe dá um sorriso tímido.

- Continue... assim vai perder a melodia... você tem jeito...- diz a garota o encarando.

Inuyasha dá um sorriso e recomeça dessa vez um pouco mais alto e confiante.

"_**One little kiss, a moment of bliss, then hours of deep regret**_

_**One little smile, and after a while, a longing to forget**_

_**One little heartache left as a token**_

_**One little plaything carelessly broken**_

_**Remember the night**_

_**The night you said, "I love you"**_

_**Remember?**_

_**Remember you vowed**_

_**By all the stars above you**_

_**Remember?**_

_**Remember we found a lonely spot**_

_**And after I learned to care a lot**_

_**You promised that you'd forget me not**_

_**But you forgot**_

_**To remember"**_

Enquanto Inuyasha se concentrava na musica, Kagome o encarava, admirando a melodia e a letra da canção. Observava aqueles olhos brilhantes da cor do pôr-do-sol, que tinham um olhar meigo e calmo, aqueles lábios bonitos, os traços masculinos perfeitos e bem moldados do seu rosto, mas um pouco coberto, por aquelas cascatas prateadas que estavam soltas e que possuíam um brilho branco e puro, E logo encima da franja um belo par de orelhas cinzas, que tinham um pêlo lustroso e macio que o deixa com um charme irresistível. E a musica acaba.

- Lindo... - suspira inconsciente, ainda em transe pela beleza do hanyou.

- Ahn?

- Ahn? A musica!! – diz como se acordasse, corada.

Inuyasha começa a encará-la. Ela repara e também o observa. Riem de si mesmo

- Você já quer ir embora? – pergunta descansado o rosto sobre as mãos a olhado com carinho.

- Bem já está tarde... pode ser!

Inuyasha chama o garçom e pede a conta. Ele paga tudo novamente deixando Kagome meio constrangida. Então ele dá seu braço para que saíssem, está aceita e enlaça neste. Ambos vão em direção ao estacionamento.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Já no apartamento de Kagome, Inuyasha pára o carro. O hanyou desce primeiro para abrir a porta para ela. A garota sai com o casaco nos braços, um pouco corada pelos acontecidos. Ambos se encaram em silêncio.

- É melhor eu ir... muito obrigada... por tudo...- dá um pequeno sorriso.

- Eu que agradeço... faz muito tempo que eu não me divirto tanto! Foi uma das minhas melhores noites... – diz mostrando sinceridade em seus olhos ambarinos. Aquelas palavras fazem ambos corarem. Nenhum queria se afastar do outro e se mantêm parados.

- Eu adorei a noite...

- Eu também... se quiser podemos repetir qualquer outro dia...- fala com um sorriso carinhoso.

- Uhum... – diz Kagome ficando de ponta de pé e dando um beijo na bochecha do youkai. Mas, na hora, ele vira um pouco e ela acerta bem próximo de sua boca, no cantinho. Ela se solta e Inuyasha a abraça e dá um beijo na bochecha dela também. Então ela se afasta e entra no prédio. E ele fica apenas a admirando meio corado, e com um sorriso bobo. Kagome, já um pouco longe, não pode esconder um sorriso muito parecido com o dele.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Depois do encontro de Inuyasha e Kagome se passa um mês, ainda primavera mas já se aproximando do verão. Mesmo com todos os imprevistos e acontecimentos, Inuyasha continua sua amizade com todos, especialmente com Kagome, que pareciam ficar mais unidos a cada dia que se passava. Ela entrava cada vez mais em sua vida e este não sentia nenhum remorso por ter decidido confiar nela. Por causa dessa nova amizade o garoto se sentia diferente, mas evitava demonstrar isso, só ela a fazia se soltar. E mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ambos ainda não esqueceram o que quase aconteceu naquela noite, mas decidiram manter segredo para os outros.

Inuyasha e Miroku também ficaram mais amigos, estavam fazendo os trabalhos da faculdade juntos. E sempre que davam conversavam durante as aulas e Inuyasha o ajudava a estudar mesmo um pouco contra sua vontade. Sempre que dava, um ficava tirando com a cara do outro, e as garotas sempre os chamaram para um filme na casa delas para animar as coisas já que estão em época de provas novamente, e estavam sem poder sair muito principalmente Inuyasha e Miroku que estão no ultimo ano e que acaba sendo mais puxado.

- Ei Inuyasha!! Espera cara!!! Nós temos 10 minutos para trocar de sala sabia? Dá tempo de chegar à aula de inglês...

- Eu sei Miroku... mas você é muito lerdo, além de que a professora está de olho em você por causa do atraso na ultima aula.. E eu não quero me prejudicar por sua causa!! Vamos! – diz o hanyou puxando o garoto pelo braço.

Em todas as salas os dois parecem ter lugar marcado, por causa da desconfiança dos outros alunos pelo meio youkai. Este nem ligava muito, pelo menos ele não se preocupa em procurar lugar, já que tem um que sempre está vazio. Mas hoje foi um pouco diferente. Quando o meio youkai e o jovem entraram na sala, havia uma garota na cadeira ao lado da que eles costumam sentar. Ela parecia meio perdida, era nova, tinha lindos cabelos lisos, compridos e castanhos, tinham um rosto com traços meio infantis, mesmo que seu corpo disse-se o contrario, já que era bem formado com curvas. Tinha pernas muito bonitas mesmo escondidas pela calça capri jeans que usava. Sua blusa era laranja com manga 3x4, era bem colada no seu corpo realçando os seus colo e cintura, era muito bonita, o que Miroku não deixou passar.

- Ola minha senhorita, nunca te vi nessa aula... É nova aqui no curso? – diz com seu jeito galã de sempre.

- Ah Hai! Eu fui transferida da faculdade do distrito de Nagoya para esta aqui em Tókio. Me chamo Rin Matsumoto é um prazer conhecê-lo! – fala fazendo uma pequena reverencia.

- Bom, eu sou Miroku Houshi. Como você não fez a primeira aula conosco, suponho que não faça administração... qual é seu curso?

- Eu faço relações exteriores...

- Hum... Demo...

- Miroku dá para você deixar essa conversa para depois e me deixar sentar? Você está na minha frente... – diz Inuyasha sem um pingo de paciência... _"sempre que o Miroku vê uma garota nova ele faz isso, não sei como a Sango agüenta um Hentai como ele... aff"._

- Ok Inuyasha... nossa, que estresse seu hoje...!! – fala com uma cara calma.

- Você é a causa do meu "estresse" Miroku!!!! – diz se jogando na cadeira a sua frente enquanto Miroku se sentava na do seu lado direito e Rin no seu lado esquerdo.

- Você é um youkai...? – pergunta a garota com curiosidade.

- Na verdade ele é um hanyou senhorita Rin... – responde Miroku antes de Inuyasha pudesse abrir a boca.

- Miroku ela perguntou para mim... – diz o meio youkai com um olhar mortal para o outro que se encolhesse na cadeira um pouco.

- Ah! Prazer! Eu sou Rin... – fala estendendo a mão.

- Inuyasha Taisho. – diz sem se mover.

- Espera... aquele Inuyasha Taisho? Um dos donos da Taisho's company? – pergunta de olhos arregalados e em voz um pouco alta.

- Fique quieta! Não quero que esse bando de olhudos escutem... – fala sério.

- Ah gomen nasai, Inuyasha-sama!! – diz abaixando a cabeça.

- Rin, não é?... – pergunta o hanyou, quando esta levanta a cabeça e a movimenta afirmativamente – Não precisa se desculpar, isso acontece... Eu apenas não quero que esse bando de mentirosos comecem a me tratar bem só por causa do meu dinheiro e cargo. E me chame apenas de Inuyasha.

Rin pareceu um pouco surpresa com as palavras do meio youkai e lhe deu um sorriso sincero.

- Nossa Inuyasha!!! Você mudou muito mesmo!!! Antes você não era assim... com certeza passar tanto tempo com a Kagome-san fez melhorar bastante seu humor... – fala Miroku com um de seus sorrisos maliciosos, logo recebendo um belo cascudo de Inuyasha.

- CALA A BOCA, Miroku!!!! – grita meio corado.

- Itai Inuyasha!!! Você não sabe como esses seus socos doem!!! – diz esfregando a cabeça.

- Se eu não soubesse não os usava em você... eu tentaria algo pior!!!! – fala com uma cara meio maligna, o assustando, que começa a suar frio, mas tenta mudar de assunto.

- Ah Rin-san, já que você nova aqui acho que ainda num tem amigos estou certo? – diz Miroku com um lindo sorriso.

- Bem eu diria que sim...

- Então porque você não passa o intervalo comigo e com Inuyasha...? nós temos duas amigas que estudam no prédio de psicologia que acho que vão adorar te conhecer.

- Ahn sério? Eu adoraria!!! Já estava mesmo pensando aonde poderia passar o intervalo... tudo bem para você Inuyasha? – pergunta a garota já animada.

- Feh... façam o que achar melhor...

- Isso quer dizer "sim" Rin... qual é sua próxima aula?- pergunta Miroku.

- Ahn... – olha em seu novo horário – estatística!!

- Pronto! A nossa também! Depois nós podemos te apresentar a elas, certo?

- Arigato Miroku e Inuyasha... fico muito feliz! – dá um sorriso sincero e se vira para frente para prestar atenção à aula e é seguida pelos outros dois.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Inuyasha, Miroku e Rin caminham em direção a área das florestas. Inuyasha vai à frente como sempre já que o quê mais queria era sair daquele meio de gente. Quando chegaram numa pequena clareira com uma grande árvore que dava sombra, vêem duas garotas já que já estavam sentadas conversando animadamente.

- Ohayou minna... - fala Kagome cumprimentando os chegados.

- Ohayou Mi-kun!! – diz Sango levantado e vai direto beijar o namorado, enquanto Inuyasha vai se sentar perto de Kagome.

- Olá Inu... Como foram as aulas dessa parte da manhã? – pergunta com um sorriso meigo.

- Oi Kagome... foram boas... meio cansativas... e o motivo disso?... uma palavra... "Miroku" – fala vendo o 'citado' ficar com uma cara meio intrigada.

- Nossa Inuyasha que amigo você é, viu!? Ué? Cadê a Rin? Ela tava aqui atrás de mim agora a pouco...

- Quem é Rin, Miroku? – pergunta Sango ainda abraçada a ele.

- É uma novata aqui na faculdade... Ela teve as duas ultimas aulas conosco, e nós a chamamos para conhecer vocês. Mas ela sumiu... – fala procurando a garota.

- Ela está atrás do carvalho Miroku. – diz Inuyasha meio sentado e meio deitado na árvore ao lado de Kagome.

- RIN!!!! Vem aqui, as garotas querem te conhecer!!!

Então a garota sai de trás da árvore, ainda um pouco desconfortável com a situação. Aproxima-se com o rosto abaixado e corado, deixando as garotas meio confusas.

- Oi Rin!! Bem vinda à faculdade de Tókio!!! Eu sou Kagome Higurashi, eu curso psicologia... E esta é a Sango Tomoeda, minha colega de curso. Vem sentar aqui com a gente... – fala se levantando e puxando a nova amiga para se sentar junto aos outros.

- Arigato Kagome-san!! – sorri timidamente a garota.

- E então que curso você faz? – pergunta Sango começando a entrevista.

- Eu faço relações exteriores... – fala já um pouco melhor.

- E de onde você é?

- Eu sou do distrito de Nagoya, fui transferida para cá, para ter mais chances no mercado de trabalho.

- Hum... você é muito bonita Rin! – comenta com um lindo sorriso.

- Arigato Kagome-san! – fica envergonhada.

- De nada Rin, E sou só Kagome ou Ka-chan, se preferir...

- Certo é... Ka-chan!

- E então tem namorado Rin? – fala Sango morrendo de curiosidade.

- Ah não!! Sou solteira!!

- Mas estar solteira não quer dizer que esteja... 'sozinha'! – indaga Kagome.

– HÁ HÁ HÁ... Quem me dera eu estar 'acompanhada'... – sorri Rin – Mas e você Kagome? Por acaso é namorada do Inuyasha-sama? Porque toda hora ele ficava falando de você, do que você pensa, fala, faz...

– Ahn? – murmura corada, ainda processando a informação – AHH... Não!!! Somos só amigos... Bons amigos!!!

E assim se prolongou o intervalo da turma. As garotas ficaram em cima de Rin o tempo todo para conhecê-la melhor. Ficaram conversando até o toque de continuação das aulas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Entra – fala Sesshoumaru na sua sala concentrado em alguns papeis importantes.

- Oh Sesshoumaru!! Não atende o interfone mais não? – pergunta Inuyasha com uma cara estranhamente parecida com a de seu meio-irmão, fria, seria e sem emoções.

- Inuyasha, eu estou muito ocupado para ficar escutando as suas grosserias, gracinhas e reclamações. – diz sem ao menos levantar a cabeça para respondê-lo.

- Mas eu não faço isso!!... Não aqui na empresa...

- Bem, já que veio aqui, diga logo o que quer, porque eu tenho ainda muito que fazer! – fala mostrando uma pilha considerável de papeis em sua mesa.

- Quantos contratos... – suspira meio surpreso.

- É, e eu tenho que lê-los, examiná-los e então assiná-los... Por tanto não fique me atrasando...

- Mas mesmo para você que é um youkai e consegue fazer isso bem rápido, vai demorar no mínimo uns dois dias...

- Por isso me deixe fazer o meu trabalho...

- Bom Sesshoumaru, eu vim avisar que já acabei tudo por hoje e ia pedir para sair mais cedo... mas acho que vou ficar aqui para poder te ajudar com isso.. – estende o braço para pegar um dos contratos e Sesshoumaru bate em seu braço. – Ai! Por que você fez isso??!!!

- Não obrigado, Inuyasha. Eu posso fazer tudo isso SOZINHO... – fala o encarando com uma cara muito seria desconsiderando a segunda pergunta dele.

- Mas Sesshoumaru, se eu te ajudar podemos terminar tudo isso amanhã mesmo!

- Eu já disse que não preciso Inuyasha!! – já meio que perdendo a paciência.

- Sesshoumaru... estamos numa época que estamos recebendo muitos fornecedores e outras empresas querendo se associar a Taisho's... daqui a alguns dias essa pilha pode estar bem maior, e eu posso te ajudar com isso... – fala com mais calma e se senta na cadeira na frente de seu irmão.

- Não Inuyasha!! Você ainda está terminando a faculdade, e não tem experiência com esse tipo de coisa. – diz curto e grosso.

- Sesshy...!!! Pare de arrumar motivos para eu não te ajudar... para começar você mesmo começou a decidir coisas aqui na empresa quando ainda estava na faculdade...você que me ensinou a examinar e estudar os contratos de acordo com a situação atual da empresa, e só porque eu ainda estou na faculdade não quer dizer que eu não possa exercer bem minha função... – fala Inuyasha com um brilho nos olhos de como "eu sei que tenho razão".

- Certo Inuyasha, é muito duro admitir mas... você está certo... mas eu ainda prefiro fazer isso sozinho, você cuida de uma parte da empresa e eu cuido de outra. Não faz sentido você me ajudar, assim estou dizendo que não seria capaz de fazer MEU próprio trabalho... bem se você já fez tudo que tinha de fazer, pode ir para casa.

- Mas Sesshoumaru, eu não quero atrapalhar seu cargo apenas te... – mas este foi interrompido pelo outro jovem.

- Por favor, Inuyasha, sem objeções... – fala por fim, terminando a discussão.

- Feh!!!! Certo... então eu já vou... te espero em casa... – se levantando e indo a caminho da porta.

- Vou chegar um pouco tarde hoje... - diz voltando sua atenção aos papeis.

- Certo... Tchau!! – Inuyasha fecha a porta logo após receber um aceno com a cabeça de Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Sesshoumaru abre a porta do apartamento e entra estava ainda com paletó no corpo, mas sua gravata estava mais folgada. Este tira os sapatos e os coloca no canto especial para eles. E entra e vai direto para seu escritório, sendo interrompido pelo meio youkai.

- Konban wa para você também, Sesshy-kun. – fala com total cinismo na voz, surgindo da cozinha se encostando à quina da porta com um avental preto, cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo baixo e uma cara séria.

- Eu estou cansado para brigar com você agora... – murmura encarando o irmão.

- Aff... vai tomar banho que eu to fazendo o jantar... vai ficar pronto logo e assim poderemos comer! – fala se virando indo para a cozinha de novo.

- Não... vou para meu escritório...estou sem fome! – diz indo para sua sala.

- Como assim sem fome? – pergunta Inuyasha de dentro da cozinha.

- Eu comi um sanduíche lá na empresa... estou sem fome... vou continuar meu trabalho agora... tenho muito o que fazer ainda... – fala indo para seu escritório e batendo com força a porta, sem esperar resposta do irmão.

- Você não quer minha ajuda... – suspira o meio youkai um pouco mais alto para que o irmão escutasse.

- Não vamos começar com isso de novo não é? – com um ar cansado.

- Vou olhar minha sopa... – Inuyasha se aproxima da panela onde estava a comida e pega a colher para provar – hum.... falta um pouco ainda para ficar bom... – nisso coloca a colher de volta no lugar e se senta à mesa que há na cozinha.

"_Esse mês o Sesshoumaru está muito cheio de trabalhos, já faz dias que ele não solta aquele maldito laptop. Nem dorme ou come direito por está sempre ocupado... acho que estou começando a ficar preocupado com ele... se continuar desse jeito pode ficar viciado no trabalho e ficar doente... além disso, ele está muito estressado por causa de todo esse peso extra e acaba descontando a raiva em mim... e quando eu falo em tirar um folga, aff só falta me matar... eu falo sempre que posso cuidar da empresa por uns dias sozinho para ele descansar... mas nem uma tarde ele aceita... sempre diz que não precisa dessas coisas e que não se sente cansado...eu preciso fazer algo... "_- Inuyasha se levanta para olhar a panela. Testa o sabor de novo. – hum agora está pronto... – é dá um sorriso de orgulho, e tira o avental e solta os cabelos. – _"eu vou pensar em algo depois... agora vou dar um jeito de o Sesshoumaru comer um pouco"._ Coloca um pouco da sopa no prato para levar para o irmão.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Uns dias depois dos incidentes entre os irmãos Taisho, era sexta feira e o grupo agora com Rin também incluída, se junta no intervalo na área das florestas.

- Sabe gente... faz tempo que nós não saímos... não um cineminha ou ir na lanchonete... Digo sair mesmo! Ir numa boate e passar a madrugada inteira acordado dançando, bebendo e conversando com os amigos... Quer dizer: aproveitar a vida! – fala Miroku com uma cara meio sonhadora.

- Até que o Miroku tem razão... por causa das provas nós evitamos sair esse mês para não atrapalhar muito os estudos, mas agora agente ta livre por uns dias né..? – pergunta Sango compreensiva.

- Isso ai!!! Que tal esse sábado? Amanhã a gente pode ir naquela boate muito legal, a Impório! Que é bem grande, tem uma ótima pista de dança e dj, e é claro as bebidas de lá são muito boas...

- Hum eu concordo com o Miroku! Faz tempo que nós não vamos lá, né Ka-chan! Vamos nesse sábado gente! Vai ser divertido!!!! – fala Sango apoiando o namorado.

- Eu topo!!!! Eu to muito a fim de dançar e beber esse fim de semana!! – sorri Kagome concordando prontamente. – e vocês? Inuyasha e Rin vão também né!? ONEGAIIIIIIIII!!!!!! – pede com uma com uma cara de cachorrinho sem dono.

- Eu vou se todo mundo for... – fala Rin olhando os classificados. A garota como tinha chegado há pouco tempo em Tókio, ainda estava precisando achar um emprego para se manter na grande metrópole.

- E você Inuyasha? Vai, não é!? Por favor!! Para todo mundo ir junto!!! – diz Kagome sorrindo meigamente para o meio youkai.

- Hum... eu não sei.... – sussurra Inuyasha pelo sorriso tão perfeito que acabara de receber. "Espera... é isso! Arrumei um jeito do Sesshoumaru largar aquele notebook... bom pelo menos por uma noite..." pensa formando um pequeno sorriso maroto no rosto.

- E então Inuyasha? Você vai ou não vai? – pergunta Miroku com uma cara muito curiosa.

- Vou... mas só se eu puder levar alguém comigo...– fala com uma cara mais calma se encostando à árvore com uma cara meio malvada.

- Quem você vai levar Inuyasha? – pergunta Miroku com uma cara meio maliciosa.

- Não é ninguém que você possa estar pensado Miroku... – Inuyasha suspira e fala com calma – é o Sesshoumaru...

- O Sesshoumaru? seu irmão mais velho? – pergunta Kagome meio curiosa.

- É... ele ta meio viciado em trabalho... to começando a ficar meio... preocupado com ele...

- Nossa... E ele está tão ruim assim? – fala Kagome conhecendo a rincha que os dois irmãos têm pelo que Inuyasha conta a ela, e se ele tava preocupado é porque as coisas tão ruins mesmo.

- Bom talvez eu esteja exagerando, mas... já faz dias que ele não desgruda dos problemas da empresa, não come direito, não dorme muito... não que ele precise já que é um youkai mais com tento trabalho que ele precisa descansar... na verdade ele ta começando a ME deixar estressado, ele fica com raiva e joga tudo isso em mim sem eu ter feito NADA... – fala Inuyasha com uma carinha de vitima.

- Tem certeza que você não fez nada para ele ficar com raiva Inuyasha? – pergunta Kagome com uma sobrancelha levantada e uma cara cínica.

- Claro que tenho!!!! Ora Kagome, eu não brinco com coisa séria ta legal! E a empresa é coisa séria e por tanto eu não brigo com o Sesshoumaru lá! Mas em casa eu não tenho nada melhor para fazer do que irritá-lo um pouco... – fala com um sorriso maroto a ultima frase. – mas eu parei... por causa que eu comecei a prestar mais atenção na coisas que ele faz, ele anda um pouco desorganizado depois que a secretaria dele saiu e foi trabalhar na área que se formou na faculdade em outra cidade...

- Secretária?? E a vaga ainda ta em aberto??? – diz Rin com soltando os classificados e olhando com grandes olhos para Inuyasha.

- Ahn? Ta sim... porque Rin? Conhece alguém que queira trabalhar lá? – pergunta com sarcasmo na voz já que ele sabia que Rin procurava um emprego.

- E você ainda pergunta??? Claro!!! Eu to precisando de emprego, né Inuyasha! – fala com os olhos brilhantes.

- Olha Rin, eu num sei se o Sesshoumaru lhe daria o emprego sabe...? Nada contra você, mas o Sesshoumaru é muito exigente com esse tipo de coisa... não me admira que até agora não conseguiu uma substituta... bem você pode tentar né não faz mal... acho que se você mostra que é uma garota de garra e segura.. e que tem talento e responsabilidade você pode conseguir... mas já que se você for a secretaria do meu irmão e vai trabalhar lá na empresa... eu posso te ajudar falando de você para ele...

- Você faria isso por mim Inuyasha? Poxa, muito obrigada!!!!! – diz com um brilho enorme nos olhos.

- Ta mais você vai ter que conversar com ele para poder fazê-lo concordar viu... você pode falar com ele na boate... E vou ter que arrastar a fera até lá...

- Certo! Eu aceito!!! – diz Rin determinada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Maldição... Onde eu coloquei aquela maldita pasta com os telefones dos sócios!?!? Droga... – diz Sesshoumaru totalmente irritado, às 2 horas da madrugada, revirando as gavetas.

– Sesshy... – chama Inuyasha do outro lado do apartamento.

– ESTOU OCUPADO, INUYASHA! – grita se descabelando.

– Sesshy... – chama novamente.

– Droga... PARA COM ISSO, IDIOTA!

- Sesshyyyy... – chama doce.

– O QUE VOCÊ QUER, IMBECIL?!? – pergunta Sesshoumaru estressado.

– Eu acho que estou com algo que você procuraa... – diz Inuyasha meigamente.

Como num raio, o youkai dos cabelos pratas se levanta da cadeira e derruba a porta do escritório, correndo na maior velocidade que podia até onde ouvia a voz; Que coincidentemente, vinha do banheiro.

Ao adentrar no cômodo, viu o que mais temia. Inuyasha havia enchido a banheira de água quente e detergente, e segurava sobre ela, com apenas dois dedos, uma grande pasta de couro, no qual no título lia-se "Sócios".

– PELAMORDEDEUS, Inuyasha! Solta isso!!!! – implora Sesshoumaru.

– Quer mesmo que eu solte...? – pergunta balançando a pasta.

– NÃO NÃO NÃO!!! Me dê ela, agora!! – diz caindo de joelhos no chão.

– Não fale assim comigo. Vamos fazer um negócio. Está vendo aqueles papéis, perto do espelho? Pegue eles e assine. – disse o hanyou, sorridente.

– OK! EU FAÇO ISSO! – disse pegando as tais folhas e as lendo em voz alta – 'Eu, Sesshoumaru Taisho, concordo e prometo ir à boate Impório, junto de meu irmão Inuyasha, no Sábado próximo, a partir das 21 horas, e ficar lá, até no mínimo 2 horas da manhã de Domingo... '... O QUE É ESSA LOUCURA, INUYASHA?!?!

- Assine, e sem mais nenhuma palavra, entendido? – disse superior, balançando a pasta.

– Entendido!! – grita assinando os papéis rapidamente e os jogando aos pés do irmão – Agora me dê essas pastas, maldição!!!

- Ok!! – sorri o meio youkai, lhe atirando a tal.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Já era 8 horas da manhã quando Inuyasha desperta. Se espreguiça lentamente, e logo lhe vem à mente uma imagem que à meses não saia de sua cabeça. Um rosto lindo, longos cabelos lisos e negros, e olhos perfeitamente azuis. Kagome, como sempre.

_"Acho... Que vou ligar para ela!"_

Inuyasha se estica e vai até seu celular que está no criado mudo ao lado cama. E disca o numero dela que já sabia decorado.

- Moshi moshi? – uma voz feminina atende.

- Oi Ka-chan!!! É o Inuyasha!!!

- AH!!!! Ohayou Inu-kun!!! Pronto para a festa dessa noite?

- Hehe!! Claro!! E eu liguei para avisar para você não ir com uma saia muito curta ta!!!

- Ahn? Nande?

- Oras! eu não sou segurança de ninguém.. quando os tarados começarem a te atacar, não vou nem querer saber, tá?- fala com ironia na voz

- Tudo bem... estou mesmo querendo que tarados me ataquem! Acho que vou com aquela minha saia que parece uma tiara de por no cabelo, o que acha? – fala no mesmo tom de voz do meio youkai.

- Kagome... que negocio é esse que você quer homens te atacando?!?! E eu?!?!! – fala meio nervoso com a resposta da garota e nem percebe o que acaba dizendo. Kagome fica calada processando a informação, só então que o hanyou percebe o que falou.

- Quer dizer... ahn! AH! se você quer tanto, vá até sem saia, que eu não me importo!! – fala com uma cara amarrada, e do outro lado pode se ouvir a garota tendo um ataque de risos, o que deixa Inuyasha mais bravo ainda.

- Feh...

- Mas você é uma criança boba mesmo, ein?

- Ahn?

- Você acreditou que eu iria mesmo?!?

- Feh... sua sem graça..

- Também te adoro, Inu! – ao escutar aquilo ele sorri.

- Tá tá.. dessa vez eu te desculpo....

- Mas eu não pedi desculpas!

- Mas eu te desculpo do mesmo jeito, e pare de me deixar confuso...

- Ta... – fala rindo baixinho.

- Então...

- até mais tarde inu!

- até...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- _Moshi moshi??_

**- **Rin! É a Kagome, É agora!!! vem para cá!!!

_- Ta bem to indo, Já ne!!!_

- Não demore!!! Já né!!!

Quando Rin chegou a casa das garotas Sango e Kagome a arrastaram para o quarto de Sango porque era maior e tinha suíte. As três tomam banho, e então Kagome coloca grandes bobes no cabelo, para fazer cachos. Enquanto Rin começava a fazer escova nos cabelos de Sango. Logo quando termina, Kagome se senta acima de Rin e começa a fazer escova nos cabelos dela, e as três ficam em fila uma cuidando o cabelo da outra. Logo depois Kagome e Sango vão se vestir.

Ao terminar de se aprontar, Kagome olhou no espelho e gostou do que viu. Estava usando uma saia de couro preta até o joelho, com dois grandes cortes laterais, que ia até o início de suas coxas. Sua blusa era estilo oriental, vermelha com os detalhes em dourado, com um vantajoso decote em "v", com alças finas. Usava também uma sandália preta de salto fino, que tinha cordões também em couro, que ela amarrou em cruz até um pouco abaixo do joelho. Seu cabelo estava solto, com cachos grandes caindo sobre os ombros. Usava uma maquiagem forte, destacando seus belos olhos azuis.

Já Sango também não ficou atrás, esta usava um mini vestido púrpura, colado no corpo mostrando suas curvas, tomara-que-caia, com as detalhes em lantejoulas, lançado no colo, também usava uma sandália de salto fino vinho que prendia no calcanhar, seu cabelo estava bem liso, preso num coque, com alguns fios soltos, dando um charme ao seu rosto, que estava com uma maquiagem forte que valorizava a sua cor morena, e combinava com a roupa que usava.

As duas se sentaram e começaram a pensar na roupa que Rin deveria vestir, ele tinha que ir bonita para impressionar o futuro chefe, mas não muito vulgar, nem muito desleixada. Decidiram por uma calça jeans escura bem colada ao corpo com alguns detalhes com miçangas, uma blusa 3x4 branca social de botões, também colada ao corpo, ressaltando seu busto, e com a maioria dos botões de cima e de baixo vão está soltos, para dá-lhe um ar mais jovem, afinal mesmo que vá conhecer seu chefe ainda estaria numa boate, calça uma sandália preta um pouco mais baixa do que a de suas amigas, e uma maquiagem discreta, mas mesmo assim muito bonita, e com os cabelos lisos faziam um conjunto perfeito.

Então depois de tudo pronto as garotas escutam a porta, e Kagome vai abrir e lá estavam dois lindos jovens que estavam muito bem vestidos, Miroku usava uma camisa pólo azul marinho com uma estampa nas costas, com os primeiros botões aberto dando um ar sexy e jovem, usava uma calça jeans azul mais clara, com partes manchadas e usava um tênis normal, já Inuyasha usava uma camisa de botões, preta com manga media o que deixava a mostra seus músculos, também com os primeiro botões abertos e com uma parte dentro da calça e outra fora mostrando o cinto preto com detalhes prateados, a calça era escura com um toque esfumaçado do joelho para baixo, usava um sapato-tênis preto com cinza, e sua corretinha prata no pescoço. Lindos.

Os dois ficam de boca aberta por verem as garotas, principalmente Inuyasha por Kagome que parecia ter ficado em transe ao vê-la daquele jeito. Miroku foi em direção as garotas.

- nossa... San-chan... você está magnífica – fala beijando sua mão.

- oh, Arigato Miroku!! – fala com um grande sorriso.

- vocês também Kagome... Rin... estão muito lindas!!

- obrigada Miroku – falam as duas em uníssono.

- ahn... bem... o Sesshoumaru vai encontrar agente lá na boate, porque ele ta terminando de fechar um negocio com alguns fornecedores... ¬¬ - fala Inuyasha voltando a realidade.

Inuyasha e Kagome foram no carro do garoto, enquanto Rin e Sango vão com Miroku no outro carro. Um tempo depois eles chegam à grande boate "imporio". Deixam seus carros no estacionamento e pegam a fila, um tempo de espera eles finalmente entram. Era enorme.

A boate possuía dois pisos, no térreo tinha uma enorme pista de dança com várias luzes artificiais, vários efeitos luminosos e câmera lenta. Envolta da pista havia algumas mesas com sofás para descansar, ou para conversar com a galera. No piso superior era o bar, a área vip e o local do Dj, o ambiente tocava uma musica eletrônica cheia de contrastes, com batidas fortes e um ritmo quente e contagiante. A turma sobe para a área do bar e ficam nas mesas que lá havia.

- Eu querer algo para beber... vocês querem?? – pergunta Inuyasha já de pé para ir ao bar.

- Ah não obrigada Inuyasha hoje não estou muito afim... – fala Sango com um pequeno sorriso.

- Eu vou acompanhar a Sango hoje... – fala Miroku sentado ao lado de sua namorada e entrelaça sua mão com a dela sobre a mesa.

- Bem então hoje eu vou acompanhar o Inuyasha... pede uma caipirosca para mim... com bastante gelo... – fala Kagome se sentando entre Rin e Sango.

- Você vai beber Ka-chan?? – pergunta Sango com uma face meio preocupada.

- não se preocupe Sango eu não vou exagerar... – fala com um lindo sorriso.

- você vai querer algo Rin? – pergunta Inuyasha.

- não agora... mais tarde... quero esta sóbria para quando meu futuro chefe chegar – fala calmamente.

- Sábia decisão Rin, ao contrario da Ka-chan... – fala Sango com uma expressão também calma.

- Mas Sango eu disse que não vou exagerar... – fala em sua defesa.

- Mas você sempre fala isso e exagera Ka-chan!!!! – fala Sango olhando diretamente para ela.

- É, mas hoje não... vai lá Inu – fala Kagome pede com um sorriso.

- Já volto – e ele foi.

Inuyasha volta com as bebidas e os dois começam, todos ficam conversando na mesa alegremente, à espera do ultimo convidado. Do lado de fora da boate desce de seu carro importado um lindo youkai de cabeleiras prateadas um pouco mais claras que as de seu irmão mais novo, este usava uma camisa de botões azul cobalto com uma regata branca por baixo, com os dois primeiros botões abertos e as abotoaduras abertas que foram dobras até um pouco abaixo do cotovelo, usava calça jeans simples e escura com um sapato social. Estava sério, mas lindo. Ao entrar na boate ele sente o cheiro do meio irmão e vai para a ala do bar. Logo quando sobe vê seu irmão e vai até a mesa em que ele se encontrava.

Inuyasha já havia sentido o cheiro do meio irmão há algum tempo então apenas se vira e sua direção e começa a falar.

- Demorou Sesshy... a reunião foi tão longa assim ou pegou trânsito?? – pergunta chamando a atenção de todos para o local onde estava olhando, e o youkai se aproxima ainda muito serio.

- Se quer mesmo saber foi o transito... Inu-kun... – fala com um ar sarcástico o apelido do irmão.

- Hunf... Bem quero que conheça o pessoal lá da facul esses são: Miroku, Sango, Kagome e Rin – fala apresentando por ordem de cadeiras, todos respondem com um grande "OI" e Sesshoumaru apenas com um aceno com a cabeça então seus olhos passam por todos, examinando-os, mas param em uma certa garota, Rin, que também olha fixamente para o mesmo, ambos ficam se encarando em silêncio, o que não passa despercebido a todos.

- cof cof ... Bem Sesshoumaru essa é a moça ao qual lhe falei que está interessada no cargo de secretaria. – fala tossindo de leve para atrair a atenção para ele.

- Prazer Sesshoumaru-sama... meu nome é Rin Matsumoto – fala lhe estendendo a mão.

- Sesshoumaru Taisho. – fala apertando sua mão e a encarando mais ainda.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_E acaba por aqui o capitulo de hoje hehe^^ olha o Sesshy e a Rin... será que vai rolar algo? E o Inu e a Ka-chan... e se eles beberem demais... o que pode acontecer ??_

_Isso vocês só vão saber no próximo cap^^_

_A música desse cap foi de uma cantora q eu e minha maninha escolhemos... Billie Holiday e a musica é REMEMBER bom eu não achei a tradução, mas eu traduzi só q num ficou muito bom então preferimos deixar sem a tradução mesmo..._

_As palavras japas de hoje:_

_Iie - não_

_Gomen nasai – desculpa_

_Hai – sim_

_Demo – mas_

_Hentai – pervertido, tarado  
Itai!! – ai!! Referente a dor._

_Arigato – obrigado (a)_

_Ohayou – bom dia_

_konban wa: boa noite  
onegai – por favor._

_Moshi moshi – alou! Para atender telefone._

_Nande? – por que?_

_Bom para as pessoas que estão lendo isso o aviso é o seguinte:_

_Eu já estou no 1º ano do médio... e aqui na minha cidade as provas para o vestibular são feitas a parti desse ano... uma prova no 1º, uma prova no 2º e uma prova no 3º ano... e como a prova é no final do ano... eu preciso me preparar... então digamos que o meu "querido" papai me proibiu de usar o computador durante a semana... o único dia que eu posso escrever agora será nos sábados... mas como eu sou teimosa eu NÃO vou desistir dessa fic^^ ela vai ser um desafio para mim... mas eu vou fazer o possível para postar no mesmo tempo que eu ando postando ela agora... e como não tem mais a nininha para me ajudar... eu vou ter q suar a camisa.... _

_Era isso... agora as review... eu respondi algumas no "reply" do site... mas eu vou colocar de todo mundo viu^^ hehehe..._

**SraKouga**: oie!!!! ai vlw pelo elogio ^_~

tp esse negocio de ser profissional da Kagome... é pq ela quis ajudá-lo como psicóloga q é o curso q ela faz na facul...sim respondendo o Inuyasha e o Miroku cursam administração... por isso o Inu ajuda o Sesshy na empresa da família ^^ e Kagome e Sango fazem psicologia... agora... o Kouga... Acredita q eu num pensei na facul dele O.O"""... Acho que ele está mais para educação física... bem a Kagome ao ver o Inu daquele jeito esqueceu completamente de q era a 'psicóloga' dele e virou amiga... e bem sinceramente ela precisa treinar mais isso... mas com o Inu tudo bem... afinal foi o q ele mesmo disse^^ sobre a musica clássica... eu sei q isso é meio estranho mais eu escuto as vezes XPPPPPPP e a idéia de jazz foi a nininha q deu!!!!!! foi até ela q escolheu a musica desse cap... mas também BEETOVEN!!!! ninguém merece.... ù.ú cada musica loooooonga.... afff e um saco escutar... eu já ouvi musica natureza também ^^ eu gosto é bem calmo.. eu amo natureza como o Inu ^^... é muito fofa mesmo a parte q ela o protege ^^ e ainda ele escuta tudo ^^ ai muito obrigada por vc ter lido e comentado não sab como isso me faz feliz ^^ bejus para vc também!!!!

**Deza-chan**: Oie!!! Tudo bom!!! Vlw pelo elogio^^ fico feliz por isso... bem agora q a nininha saiu eu num sei se vc vai continuar gostar da fic... mas eu espero q sim^^ a "minha protegida" é minha fic favorita também^^ mas a nininha tava com uns problemas de bloqueio e demorou para postar... bem espero q num tenha demorado para postar... bejus e brigada por comentar^^

**lumi-chan**: ois!! \o/ vlw mesmo!!!! Fico feliz por ter adorado minha fic^^ demorei muito??? !! e ai o q achou desse cap??^^

Sobre as duvidas: *bom se os dois ficarem juntos muito rápido a fic fica muito enchimento de lingüiça... xDDDD... mas eles vão ficar juntos sim^^ mas talvez demore um tiquinho... não se preocupe enquanto isso não acontece vc vê como eles vão se apaixonando e descobrindo o q sentem^^... * sim^^ nesse cap já têm uma prova disso^^ vamus fazer o sesshy sair daquele escritório!!!!!! Tão novo já é viciado em trabalho... aff.... Certo então continue ligada e muito obrigado por ter compartilhado sua opinião comigo^^ Kissus e já né^^

**manu higurashi**: ola^_~!!!!! Muito obrigada pelo elogio!!!! É ta meio triste mesmo, mas pense no lado bom... o Inu deitou no colo da Ka-chan e se abriu com ela!!!!! ai a Kagome sempre defende nosso herói né^^ quem ama cuida!!! Ela só está defendendo pq se importa com ele^^ bem.... ela ainda está naquela fase... "oras ele é SÓ meu amigo..." mas com o tempo ela aprende a gosta dele.... e bem ele.... ele eu tava pensando q ele fosse perceber 1º.... é tão lindo quando o Inu sab o q sente... Indeciso é um saco... SIM e então? Não acho q esse cap foi "o capitulo" Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk ... espero num ter demorado muito... vou tentar postar o próximo logo ta!!!!! Bejus e continue acompanhando^^

**Nanda Yukimura**: Oie!!! To bem e vc? Ai vlw!!!! É bom saber q estou agradando!!! Bem... o inu sempre é muito emotivo... apenas d uma maneira diferente... no anime ele usa mais o ciúme e o ódio... mas eu tentando fazer com ele mude um pouco... mas mantenha a sua personalidade .... tp tendo esse "lapsos" de emoção^^ AI mais é tão lindo ver eles se dando bem!!!!! Vou continuar sim^^ vou ver se demoro menos pra postar ta!!!!Bejão!!!

**Uchiha Lara**: huhuhu^^ oie!!! Tudo bom? Comigo ta tudo bem... bem acho que só lendo o cap que vc vai descobrir... eu tenho um serio problema com o Miroku.... ele faz muita besteira... uma vez eu prometi para a nininha q ia fazer ele sofrer bastante na fic^^ hehehe.... n.n"""""" Ai o Inu é desse jeito mesmo... mas sempre o Inu dá fora no Miroku né em qualquer fic^^ Bejus!!!

**Leila**:Oi Leila^^ q bom q vc teve a paciência para ler a fic é muito bom saber disso^^ ta ai o outro cap espero q goste^^ bejão...

**Yejin Tohru Honda**: oiiiii!!! obrigadinha pelo elogio!!!! estou muito feliz por ter gostado de todo esse esforço^^ é tão bom quando agente se esforça e as pessoas nos elogiam pelo trabalho^^ espero q continue ligada nos próximos caps^^ bejus...

**Rin Higurashi**: Oiee!!!! Tudo massa??? Sarita!!! Ou Rin-chan^^ por qual eu te chamo??? Iuuuuuuu virou fanwriter!!! Sua fic é rin/sesshy né... bem eu num gosto muito de ler fics só desse casal... mas vou fazer um esforço pq vc é minha amiga ta!!!! Aaaaaaeeeeee vlw^^ é eu também gosto de drama^^ mas comedia sempre é bom... anima as pessoas... afinal a fic é um meio de entretenimento ^^ sobre a arvore... bem não é a árvore sagrada... mas essa é do mesmo tipo... é uma arvore centenária q no caso é a maior e a mais velha da área das florestas ^^ a arvore sagrada é a da casa da Kagome em Kyoto^^ ela vai aparecer prometo... Brigada por ter comentado^^ Um bejão^^

**Mari Moon**: *_* nossa!!!!!!!! Menina vc é d++++++!!!!!!!! Nem acredito q vc fez issoo!!!! EU TE ADORO MININA!!!! MUITO OBRIGADA!!!! É claro q te perdoou^^ THANKS because YOU REMEBER MY NIVER!!!!! eu assisti esse filme^^ mas eu num lembro dessa musica… Ai q isso... eu também amu sua fic!!!! Ela é ótima... Ora minha fic num é tudo isso não... num exagera!!!Yokatta!!!!! Vc gostou do cap!!!! Eu tow tão felixxxxx!!!!! eu para na melhor parte para dar um suspense né!!!!(e nesse eu parei na melhor parte de novo num foi hehehe) como vc qr q eu segure os leitores para o próximo capitulo em em !!!!! mesmo q eles me odeiem eu tenho q segura-los... e ainda mais... como vc qr q eu faça essa parte se num tava escrita ainda???? E o cap já ta muito grande num dava para postar essa parte... são 4 folhas!!! Ai ficou mesmo fofis essa parte do colo^^ Ai mas eu ADOOOOORRRROOOOOOO cenas deles assim, juntinhos, abraçadinhos, deitados ou sentado no colo, dormindo juntos[sem malicia] ai é tão kawiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!! Huuuuuummm carregar no colo é??? Axo q eu sei onde colocar isso...^^ As das batatas foi a cena do ano!!!!! Cara deu tanto gosto fazer ela ^_~ eu fiquei muito feliz quando as pessoas q disseram q gostaram^^!!!!!! Olha sobre Sesshy... vc sab q eu num só muito chegada... mas eu vou fazer eles um casal bem lindoso ta!!!!! Eu estou conservando as característica deles pq eu vou precisar^^ bom eu num sei ainda... mas vai ter umas partes q a Ka-chan vai precisar dos poderes, o Inu também... e tal... Sobre a reclamação: OIA AI SUA REVIEW MULÉ.... Não precisa fazer denuncia no CDL viu... faça denuncia no CDCFF(código de defesa contra o ...[ou ff só..]) É eu sei como se sente^^ também amo ver meu comentário nas fics^^ Por isso q eu faço review Anomimo ^^ hehehe Cara a parte q ela defende ela... Ficou foda!!!! Hehehe bem eu TINHA q fazer o inu escutar... senão para q eu ia fazer a cena se ele num percebesse q ela é confiável...AH SIM VLW MESMO PELO PRESENTE!!!!Bejão para vc miga!!!

_Muito abrigada por todas essas reviews viu!!!! E é isso espero q tenha gostado do cap... tal... qualquer duvida, erro de escrita, e reclamações... podem falar nas reviews ou mandar um e-mail^^ _

_Kissus para vcs e tenha uma boa semana^^_


	5. O que a bebida faz, e uma noite especial

_Capitulo reescrito._

_Notinha rápida: _

_Oi gente^^ bem eu consegui postar a fic antes do meu prazo de sempre^^ mas talvez o próximo capitulo demore mais pq eu estou de castigo e só posso mexer na net aos sábados e como muitos aqui preciso estudar..._

_Bom, esse capítulo deu trabalho e eu gostaria muito de agradecer a __**88nininha88**__ por ter revisado a fic... a __**gheisinha kinomoto**__ por ter me dado a idéia da musica e outras coisas e a __**Keith-chan**__ que me ajudou MUITO!!! eu to muito agradecida a todas v6 dedico o cap as 3 viw!!!! Amo v6 minhas lindas!!!!_

_O resto eu falo na nota final... tenham uma boa leitura!!!!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capítulo 5 – O que a bebida faz, e uma noite especial.**

Depois de todos apresentados Sesshoumaru sentou-se à mesa ao lado de Rin então a conversa recomeça entre os presentes, mas Rin e Sesshoumaru continuavam se encarando em silêncio, só respondiam quando os perguntavam diretamente, Inuyasha e Kagome continuam bebendo, já no quarto copo, e Sango fica apenas observando os dois com uma cara preocupada e Miroku na mesma.

- Inuyasha, Kagome, não acham que já beberam demais?? – fala Sango preocupada.

- Ah, não se preocupa Sango eu ainda estou sóbria, só um pouco mais relaxada – fala Kagome no ultimo gole do copo.

- É Sango... Eu já estou acostumado com a bebida eu demoro a ficar bêbado. – responde Inuyasha concordando com a jovem ao seu lado.

- Mas mesmo assim... você já estão no quarto copo... – fala Miroku apoiando à namorada.

- Você não quer dizer indo para o quinto Miroku? – diz Inuyasha e logo depois assobia para o garçom para pedir mais dois. – Ka-chan você quer de que agora?

- Pode ser de abacaxi – fala enquanto o meio youkai fazia o gesto para o barman.

- Aiaiai!!! Isso não vai dar certo... vocês vão se arrepender se fizerem alguma coisa errada enquanto não estiverem sóbrios... escutem o que eu estou falando... - Sango diz em um tom de aviso.

- Tah mãe, só mais um copo e a gente pára... – fala Inuyasha com sarcasmo, deixando Sango furiosa.

- Eu não sou sua mãe!!! – Sango com um tom um pouco mais alto.

- Calma mãe, agente promete que não vai aprontar tá?!! – fala Kagome entrando no jogo.

- Ka-chan pára!!!! – fala Sango não gostando da brincadeira. E assim vai a discussão.

Enquanto isso, Sesshoumaru e Rin apenas observam a discussão, Rin estava com a mão na boca se segurando para não rir dos colegas, Sesshoumaru apenas olha tudo aquilo com tédio e volta a sua visão para a jovem risonha ao seu lado, com certeza ela estava muito bonita, gostava de garotas que sabiam se vestir bem, e também tem uma queda por cabelos compridos, e os dela eram até abaixo da cintura, seu rosto meio infantil lhe dava um ar puro e inocente, que o fez admirá-la. O barulho estava demais na mesa por causa da discussão, e teve a idéia de ir para um lugar mais afastado para conhecê-la melhor, usaria como pretexto a proposta de emprego, mas o que Sesshoumaru não sabia era que Rin também o observava pelo canto do olho interessada naquele youkai de listras roxas nas bochechas e uma lua azulada na testa, muito especial.

- senhorita Rin... que tal trocarmos de mesa... com toda essa discussão não podemos discutir sobre a sua futura contratação... – fala a convidando.

- Ah claro senhor Sesshoumaru... gente nós vamos para uma mesa mais afastada... qualquer coisas e só chamar... – Rin se levanta e acompanhar o youkai que já estava a alguns passos longe dá mesa a esperando.

- Ei Ka-chan... acho que vou logo pedir uma grade de cerveja... não acha? Esses copinhos não dão nem para começar... – fala depois de observar seu irmão e a garota distanciarem.

- Ótima idéia!!!! Eu tava pensando exatamente nisso... – fala Kagome com a mão no queixo fazendo uma cara de pensativa.

- O QUE??? Uma grade de cerveja é muito para vocês dois eu não posso deixar!!!!

- Ah mãe não precisa se preocupar, a gente agüenta o tranco! – fala Kagome com uma cara de inocente.

- Nem pensar que eu vou deixar vocês beberem tanto... – relativamente preocupada.

- Então... O Miroku bebe com agente, né Miroku!!!?? – Inuyasha mostra uma expressão maliciosa para o amigo.

- Cerveja é... ah eu não sei... mas acho que só uma não faz mal né... deixa Sangosinha? – faz uma cara de pidão.

- Ai por kami até você Miroku??? Ah ta bom!!! Mas não diga que eu não avisei!!! - desistindo de tudo aquilo.

- AEEE!!! Sango você é demais sabia!!! Garçom traz uma grade e um copo para meu amigo aqui!!! – fala Inuyasha todo feliz enquanto Kagome e Miroku se preparavam para beber.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sesshoumaru guiou Rin a uma área mais afastada do bar e das pessoas, onde havia poucas mesas, Sesshoumaru puxa a cadeira para que ela senta-se e está sorri agradecida enquanto ele sentava-se a sua frente.

- Bom vamos começar... Você tem experiência em trabalhar em empresas? – Sesshoumaru estava sério com relação a essa entrevista, mas mesmo com o currículo dela em suas mãos não conseguia parar de encarar a bela jovem a sua frente.

- Sim, eu já trabalhei em Nagoya como agente administrativa. Já fui ajudante de secretaria e também tenho curso de informática com especialidade em Word, Excel e Power Point também tenho curso em vários outros programas próprios para apresentações em palestras e seminários, computação gráfica, estudos de gráficos e programas especiais para empresas.

- Você aceita turnos longos? – gostando do que estava ouvindo

- Bem com eu estou cursando a faculdade eu não poderia estar presente no horário da manhã, mas eu ficaria à tarde em tempo integral e iria até a hora que o senhor precisa-se. – Sesshoumaru desfaz a sua cara de séria para a uma de satisfeito. _"Hum ela não pode trabalhar todo período, tudo bem eu posso me virar até ela chegar, talvez eu possa pedir para o Inuyasha para que a secretaria dele trabalhe de manhã para mim e a tarde, Rin possa cuidar dos assuntos de nós dois... ela parece muito determinada a conseguir esse emprego, gostei disso nela, ela é tem um currículo muito bom não posso perde uma pessoa qualificada assim..."_

- Certo... não tem problema que você trabalhe meio período, mas o trabalho vai ficar mais pesado por estar concentrando tudo no período da tarde. – fala testando-a.

- Não tem problema... eu posso dá conta sozinha... – fala com determinação.

"_Bom... ela não tem medo de trabalho pesado" _– ele pensa cuidadosamente

- Você cursa que faculdade? – pergunta mais por curiosidade do que para a entrevista.

- Eu curso relações exteriores... Gostaria muito de trabalhar numa grande empresa fazendo a profissão a qual eu escolhi, em um futuro próximo.

- Certo... então está contratada. – fala estendendo sua mão para cumprimentá-la.

- Sério? Muito Obrigada Sesshoumaru-sama!!! – fica tão surpresa que mostra um enorme sorriso de felicidade e alivio ao mesmo tempo - O senhor não sabe como está me ajudando, não irá se arrepender! Eu prometo ser muito responsável. – apertando a sua mão com um brilho nos olhos, o que faz Sesshoumaru ficar maravilhado com aquele jeito dela ser.

- Eu espero que não – fala com um pequeno sorriso. – eu acho que vou beber alguma coisa... Você me acompanha?

- Ah eu não sei... o senhor agora é meu patrão talvez não seja educado... eu...

- Ora estamos numa boate!! Não precisa dessas formalidades por aqui... além disso eu não sou seu patrão ainda, já que ainda não começou a trabalhar,sou apenas um conhecido... então... Você aceita? – fala tentando convencer a garota.

- Se é assim... eu aceito.. - Rin dá um belo sorriso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Ei Inuyasha!!!Vê se você sabe essa... Por que o passarinho não bate no elefante? – pergunta Kagome com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão e olhando com uma cara meio estranha para o meio youkai.

- Não... Não sei o que é? – fala com uma cara parecida com a da garota.

- É porque ele tem "pena"... – após isso só podia ouvir as risadas dos dois como se fossem dois retardados, deixando Miroku e Sango com duas gotas enormes.

- Ai eu sabia que ia dar nisso... olha só o estado que eles estão Miroku... – fala Sango com cansada.

- Ei gente é a ultima garrafa quem vai querer? – fala Miroku tirando a ultima garrafa da grade.

- EU!!!! – Inuyasha e Kagome gritam juntos levantando os braços.

- MIROKU!!!!!! Me dá essa garrafa aqui!!! Nenhum dos três vai beber mais hoje!!! – fala Sango se levantando para devolver a garrafa ao bar. Inuyasha e Kagome estavam completamente bêbados e riam cada vez mais sem motivo aparente, Miroku ainda estava sóbrio porque bebeu pouco e se divertia com a bebedeira dos dois amigos.

- Ei Inu ta vendo aquele mosquito ali??– fala Kagome apontando para o teto.

- Qual??? O que está em pé ou sentado? – Inuyasha cola a cabeça na de Kagome para ver onde ele estava olhando, os dois com um olhar muito sério, enquanto o Miroku se segurava para não rir deles.

- Nossa eu não sabia que as luzes daqui eram tão brilhantes né Ka-chan... – com um sorriso calmo.

- É tem razão... – diz simplesmente maravilhada com tudo aquilo.

Realmente pareciam dois retardados...

- Agora chega!!! Miroku pega o Inuyasha... vocês dois vão para o banheiro para lavar esse rosto com água fria... não estão mais falando coisa com coisa...!!! – fala Sango chegando logo atrás de Miroku, observando os dois amigos bêbedos.

- Ah não!!!! Inu-kun, me salva a mamãe quer me dar um banho e eu não quero ir!!!! – fala a jovem de cabelos negros com uma cara de criança birrenta, sendo puxada pela amiga.

- Ah não Ka-chan!!! Eu não vou deixar... epa tirar as mãos de mim Miroku!!!- fala quando sente o garoto puxando o seu braço na mesma direção das garotas.

- Vamos Inuyasha você precisa molhar esse rosto com água fria para ver se fica melhor das idéias... a "Mamãe" que pediu – fala rindo em seguida do no apelido de Sango.

- Até você Miroku?- Sango fica com uma expressão decepcionada -... Aff – suspira.

- EU NÃO QUERO TOMAR BANHO!!! –falam os dois que estavam sendo arrastados como duas crianças que se melaram na lama e não querem se limpar.

- Ah mais vocês vão sim!!!!! E parem de ser duas crianças mimadas!!!- grita já aborrecida por tanta gritaria dos dois.

- Inu-kun faz alguma coisa!!! – fala a garota com uma cara assustada, Inuyasha faz uma cara séria e corresponde a garota.

- Certo!!! Prepara-se!!! – Inuyasha num movimento rápido se solta de Miroku e puxa Kagome consigo e a pega no colo logo depois e corre com toda velocidade, e Sango e Miroku ficam abismados.

- Miroku, vamos atrás deles rápido... não sabemos o que podem fazer nesses estado – fala correndo na mesma direção que acabaram de ir sendo seguida pelo namorado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Ai, eu não acredito que o Inuyasha fez isso com você... hahahaha!!! Coitado!! – fala rindo do youkai que contava o que o irmão havia feito para fazer ele concorda com aquela noite.

- É nem eu acredito que passei por isso, é totalmente constrangedor – bebe um gole de seu uísque.

- Ah não pense assim... ele não fez por querer... se ele tentasse te convencer a vir acho que não iria querer... então partiu para chantagem... vamos fale se não é verdade.

- É nisso você tem razão... era bem mais lucrativo eu ter ficado em casa... – coloca a mão para apoiar o rosto e olha para outra direção.

- O Inuyasha só estava preocupado com você... – fala Rin de cabeça baixa bebendo sua batida de limão.

- Preocupado... acho difícil... ele quer que eu banque tudo que ele gastar aqui... – fala não acreditando muito na garota.

- Não Sesshoumaru-sama é sério!! Ele disse que você estava se viciando no trabalho... que não estava se cuidando direito... ele só fez isso para te dar um descanso... mesmo que ele seja meio forçado... ele é seu irmão só quer te ajudar... só quer seu bem – Ela levanta a cabeça e tinha um olhar muito sério, mas ao final dá um sorriso confiante, Sesshoumaru se sente surpreso por aquelas palavras, mas não demonstra.

- Você acha isso? – pergunta curioso.

- Claro!! Ele falou sobre você para nós... disse que você também não aceitava a ajuda dele e descarregava o mau humor nele... me desculpe falar assim... mas ele só queria te fazer um favor... apenas isso... – toma mais um gole de sua bebida, agora bem mais à vontade ao conversar com o youkai a sua frente.

-... talvez eu esteja mesmo fazendo isso com ele... – suspira lembrando-se das ultimas semanas com o meio youkai.

- Sabe, eu acho que deveria tentar relaxar mais, tentar tirar uma folga de vez em quando e aceitar a ajuda do seu irmão... a empresa pertence aos dois, porque não aceitar ajuda?...e também deve cuidar mais de sua saúde... o senhor pode ficar doente ou pior... – continua falando com um tom sério, mas casual, enquanto o olha nos olhos, sua postura era de uma mulher madura que fingia indiferença.

- Está preocupada comigo? – fala com certa surpresa no olhar, aquilo o deixou feliz, mas tentar disfarça usando sarcasmos em sua voz.

- É bem... sim... - fica rubra - Quer dizer você é meu patrão agora e... eu ligo para seu bem estar... e não poderá trabalhar como quer se não estiver bem... entende... – enquanto ela se enrolava nas palavras, sua postura séria acaba mudando para a de uma jovem adolescente, Sesshoumaru ri por dentro com o desconforto da jovem a sua frente, e como ela mudava facilmente de expressão.

- Sim eu entendi... – fala com um pequeno sorriso, o que acalma um pouco Rin, que continua um pouco envergonhada.

- Vocês dois são muito diferentes, mas ao mesmo tempo iguais... O Inuyasha é mal humorado, ríspido com as pessoas, não gosta de falar de si, e não tem medo de dizer o que pensa. Você parece ser mais fechado, se preocupa mais com as coisas que estão a sua volta, e é mais calmo com relação às pessoas, mas do jeito que o Inuyasha fala sobre você... com ele pelo menos você parece mostrar outro lado, que é até parecido com o jeito infantil dele, como também o Inuyasha tem um lado frio mas que se preocupa com as pessoas que são importantes para ele... vocês dois são inteligentes e responsáveis com seus atos, são pessoas que pensam no melhor para si mesmos e para as pessoas que querem bem... é o que eu acho... – sua expressão era neutra, ela conversava enquanto brincava com o copo de bebida a sua frente sem prestar muita atenção na situação, mas Sesshoumaru olhava cada movimento que ela fazia, meio que impressionado, ela tinha uma boa visão da situação.

- Rin cada vez que te conheço mais, mais me surpreendo... – fala com uma expressão mais fácil de ler, estava se deixando levar pela garota.

- Ah, que isso Sesshoumaru-sama... assim me deixa sem graça... – sorri.

- Sabe o que eu acho de você? Você é umas das poucas garotas que conheci que possui tantas qualidades... você é sincera, educada, divertida, inteligente, tem um bom gosto... e também é muito bonita... – o olhar de Sesshoumaru estava suave e nessa ultima frase Rin sente suas bochechas esquentarem, então eles escutam uma linda música romântica vinda da pista de dança.

- Rin-san... você gostaria de dançar... comigo? – fala meio receoso pela resposta dela, mas ela apenas sorri para ele, um sorriso meigo.

- Eu aceito – os dois se levantam e Sesshoumaru dá o braço para ela, está aceita de bom grado e ambos vão em direção as escadas para irem para a pista de dança.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Inuyasha usa sua velocidade e consegue despistar Sango e Miroku então coloca Kagome no chão. Estavam ainda no primeiro andar, mas bem afastados de tudo.

- Pronto, eles já foram Ka-chan – fala com um pequeno sorriso.

- Obrigada por me salvar Inu!! – dando um beijo na bochecha dele, e ele fica meio corado.

- De nada... – sem graça.

- Ei Inu olha!!! Lá embaixo... – fala a garota apontando como uma criança pidona para a pista de dança. – vamos para lá Inuyasha!! Eu quero dançar também... vamos dançar!!! – fala com olhinhos de cachorro pidão.

- Eu não sei Ka-chan... – diz com uma cara de meio receosa.

- Você não sabe dançar Inu?? – pergunta um pouco maliciosa.

- Eu sei sim!!! – fala com uma cara emburrada.

- Então vamos!!! Onegai!!!! – Olhos pidões.

- Feh!!! Ta bom!!! – Inuyasha pega a garota no colo e pula normalmente para baixo e caiu na lateral da pista de dança.

A música já havia mudado, agora era uma de ritmo eletrônico quente e agitado, as luzes em volta da pista faziam seu trabalho deixando o ambiente bem místico e quente, a câmera lenta dava aquele toque especial na agitação. Inuyasha deu a mão para Kagome e ela o puxou para a pista de dança eles foram para o meio onde havia a concentração de todos os efeitos e se deixaram levar pelas batidas sonoras, que até os fez se esqueceram de tudo.

* * *

Sesshoumaru e Rin dançavam num lugar mais afastado e estavam se divertindo muito então Rin pede para descansar um pouco e vão se sentar nos sofazinhos que tinha ali perto.

- Nossa faz tanto tempo que eu não me divirto tanto!! – comenta Rin.

-... eu também... – fala se sentando ao lado dela.

- Você devia sair mais com agente Sesshoumaru-sama... a Kagome me contou que é a primeira vez que você sai com eles... eu cheguei essa semana e é a minha primeira noite com eles também, mas eles vivem saindo, deveria aproveitar algumas vezes... – fala com um lindo sorriso.

- É... talvez você tenha razão Rin...

- Sesshoumaru-sama!!! Ali não é o Inuyasha e a Kagome – apontando para o casal no centro da pista dançando cheios de energia e originalidade, Sesshoumaru se vira para fitar o casal e cheira o ar.

- Sim são eles... o cheiro dos dois tem bebida alcoólica... estão bêbados... – fala com uma cara séria.

- Bêbados? Dançando daquele jeito??? Nossa!!! – fala Rin impressionada com os passos dos dois, e Sesshoumaru se mantém em silêncio - Acha que devemos ir lá... Sango e Miroku não estão por perto... deveriam estar cuidando dos dois para que não ficassem bêbados.

- Hum – dá um sorriso sarcástico – O Inuyasha tem uma personalidade forte... não acho que ele obedeceria a Sango... você não acha? E pelo o que parece a Kagome tem uma personalidade igualmente forte a dele...

- Com certeza! Eu também acho... e levando isso em consideração... podemos deduzir... – Rin olha para Sesshoumaru esperando que ele fala-se.

- Que eles fugiram... – fala Sesshoumaru complementando o pensamento de Rin.

- Vamos lá? Para que eles não façam alguma besteira...

- É tem razão... eu conheço o Inuyasha bêbado e com certeza ele não pensa nenhum pouco nas coisas que podem acontecer com ele... – e eles vão para o lugar onde os dois estão.

* * *

- Sango, com certeza os dois não estão aqui em cima já olhamos tudo... e eu estou cansado... – a fala se sentando numa das cadeiras do local.

- É você tem razão Miroku... onde aqueles dois devem estar... – fala se encostando à barra de segurança que dava vista para a pista de dança abaixo deles.

- Eu não sei... mas acho que poderíamos ir dançar na pista de dança agora... eu não vim para a boate para ser babá de um hanyou e uma garota... o que me diz San-chan? – pergunta pegando as mãos dela.

- É uma boa idéia Miro, já estou cansada de procurar aqueles dois e acho que deveríamos aproveitar essa noite... – fala olhando para baixo e localiza um casal muito conhecido no centro da pista de dança – Ei Miroku ali!!! Não são eles que estão dançando!! – fala mostrando ao namorado.

- Onde??? Ah nossa eles estão lá se divertindo e agente aqui procurando eles... vamos lá?? – pergunta a Sango

- Claro eu também quero me diverti e dar uma dura naqueles dois por terem me deixado preocupada. – fala correndo para descer as escadas.

* * *

Sesshoumaru e Rin se aproximavam do casal de bêbados e do outro lado vieram correndo Sango e Miroku e acabam se esbarrando.

- Sango!! Onde você estava pensei que ia cuidar para que os dois não ficassem bêbados... – diz Rin com um tom de preocupação.

- Desculpa Rin... mas eles não me deram ouvidos e acabou acontecendo isso... – Sango faz uma cara de raiva e fecha os punhos para se controlar.

- Não falei... – diz Sesshoumaru com uma cara de razão.

- Certo mais é melhor agente ir resgatar os dois né – Miroku fala atraindo a atenção para si, e nesse momento uma batida quente começa e observam Inuyasha e Kagome parem.

* * *

Inuyasha e Kagome estão dançando sem ligar para os olhares das pessoas a sua volta. Então a música acaba e os dois param e ficam de frente uma para o outro esperando a próxima. E ai eles escutam uma batida...

_**Ladies up in here tonight**_

_**No fighting, no fighting**_

_**We got the refugees up in here**_

_**No fighting, no fighting**_

_**Shakira, Shakira**_

_Senhoras que estão aqui essa noite_

_Não briguem não briguem_

_Nós temos que nos refugiar aqui_

_Não briguem não briguem_

_Shakira, Shakira_

Quando a música começa, eles parecem reconhecer-la, Kagome se aproxima do meio youkai dando um sorriso malicioso e fala baixo em seu ouvido "vamos dançar de verdade", Inuyasha corresponde o sorriso, Kagome desce a mão pela blusa dele e abre o restante dos botões dela deixando amostra aquele peitoral definido e passa os dedos de leve do começo ao fim dele, e os dois estão próximos e então escutam a letra começar...

_**I never really knew that she could dance like this**_

_**She makes a man wants to speak Spanish**_

_**Como se llama,si, bonita,si, mi casa, su casa**_

_**Shakira, Shakira**_

_Eu realmente nunca soube que ela podia dançar assim_

_Ela faz um homem querer falar espanhol_

_Como se chama, bonita, minha casa, sua casa_

_Shakira, Shakira_

Inuyasha acompanha a letra cantando baixo e com uma voz sensual enquanto encara a garota a sua frente a qual se afastou um pouco ficou de costas e começa a remexer os quadris de leve de um lado para o outro no ritmo da musica, com as mãos sob a cabeça...

_**Oh baby when you talk like that**_

_**You make a woman go mad**_

_**So be wise and keep on**_

_**Reading the signs of my body**_

_Oh baby, quando você fala assim_

_Você faz uma mulher enlouquecer_

_Então seja sábio e continue_

_Lendo os sinais do meu corpo_

_**And I'm on tonight**_

_**You know my hips don't lie**_

_**And I'm starting to feel it's right**_

_**All the attraction, the tension**_

_**Don't you see baby, this is perfection**_

_E eu estou dentro esta noite_

_Você sabe meus quadris não mentem_

_E eu estou começando a me sentir bem_

_Toda a atração, a tensão_

_Neném você não vê, isto é a perfeição_

Quando troca a voz para a cantora era a vez de a garota soltar a voz, começa cantando de maneira sexy, descendo a mão pelo corpo de forma sensual e as pára na cintura e requebra para o meio youkai.

_**Hey Girl, I can see your body moving**_

_**And it's driving me crazy**_

_**And I didn't have the slightest idea**_

_**Until I saw you dancing**_

_Hei garota, eu posso ver seu corpo se movendo_

_E isto está me levando à loucura_

_E eu não tinha a mínima idéia_

_Até eu ver você dançando_

_**And when you walk up on the dance floor**_

_**Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl**_

_**And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it**_

_**So you can keep on taking it**_

_E quando você sobe na pista de dança_

_Ninguém pode ignorar a maneira com que você mexe seu corpo_

_E tudo é inesperado – o modo que você move isto para direita e esquerda_

_Então você pode continuar fazendo isso_

_**I never really knew that she could dance like this**_

_**She makes a man wants to speak Spanish**_

_**Como se llama, si, bonita, si, mi casa, su casa**_

_**Shakira, Shakira**_

_Eu realmente nunca soube que ela podia dançar assim_

_Ela faz um homem querer falar espanhol_

_Como se chama, bonita, minha casa, sua casa_

_Shakira, Shakira_

Kagome se aproxima do meio youkai e segura suas mãos, ele se deixa guiar, ela se vira de costa e põem as grandes e fortes mãos do rapaz em seus quadris com sua mão sobre a dele para impedi-lo de tirá-las de lá, e começa a mexer os quadris no ritmo da música o forçando a segui-la nos movimentos, os corpos suados se atritando, ele coloca seu rosto ao lado do dela, cantando junto a musica em seu ouvido, enquanto mordiscava seu pescoço. Quando viu que o youkai não iria sair dali, ela põe os braços para trás e acaricia os cabelos prateados do rapaz e vira de frente cruzando suas pernas juntos com as dele ficando ainda mais juntos.

_**Oh baby when you talk like that**_

_**You make a woman go mad**_

_**So be wise and keep on**_

_**Reading the signs of my body**_

_Oh neném, quando você fala assim_

_Você faz uma mulher enlouquecer_

_Então seja discreto e continue_

_Lendo os sinais do meu corpo_

_**And I'm on tonight**_

_**You know my hips don't lie**_

_**And I am starting to feel you boy**_

_**Come on lets go, real slow**_

_**Don't you see baby asi es perfecto**_

_E eu estou dentro esta noite_

_Você sabe meu quadril não mente_

_E eu estou começando a sentir você rapaz_

_Venha vamos, devagarzinho_

_Neném você não vê, assim é perfeito_

_**Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie**_

_**And I am starting to feel it's right**_

_**All the attraction, the tension**_

_**Don't you see baby, this is perfection**_

_**Shakira, Shakira**_

_Oh eu estou dentro esta noite_

_Meus quadris não mentem_

_E eu estou começando a me sentir bem_

_Toda a atração, a tensão_

_Baby, você não vê, isto é a perfeição_

_Shakira Shakira_

Os rostos juntos, com ela cantando sensualmente, um podendo sentir a respiração do outro em uma dança sensual e envolvente, Inuyasha podendo sentir o corpo de curvas generosas da garota que estava a sua frente o provocando e ficando cada fez menos capaz de se controlar, então ele desce as mãos e levanta um pouco a saia dela, passando as mãos por ali.

_**Oh boy, I can see your body moving**_

_**Half animal, half man**_

_**I don't, don't really know what I'm doing**_

_**But you seem to have a plan**_

_**My will and self restraint**_

_**Have come to fail now, fail now**_

_**See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know**_

_**That's a bit too hard to explain**_

_Oh rapaz, eu posso ver seu corpo movendo_

_Metade animal, metade homem_

_Eu não, não sei realmente o que estou fazendo_

_Mas parece que você tem um plano_

_Meu desejo e vontade reprimidos_

_Começaram a falhar, falhar agora_

_Veja, eu estou fazendo o que posso, mas não posso_

_mais_

_Isto é um pouco complicado explicar_

_**Baila en la calle de noche**_

_**Baila en la calle de día**_

_**Baila en la calle de noche**_

_**Baila en la calle de día**_

_Dance na rua de noite_

_Dance na rua de dia_

_Dance na rua de noite_

_Dance na rua de dia_

Kagome já estava de olhos fechados, a cabeça encostada nos largos e definidos peitos do rapaz, o clima subia de acordo com o acelerar da música, ela empurra o rapaz para longe, esse se desequilibra nas próprias pernas e cai, a moça vai a sua direção andando de forma provocante e estende a mão para que ele pegue, mas no momento em que ele ia pegar a mão de Kagome, ela levanta o rosto com um sorriso, se vira de costas e quebra os quadris até o chão na frente do hanyou o provocando, que com um sorriso maroto se levanta e começa a bater palmas no ritmo da música e a circulava para que ela dançasse uma dança envolvente para ele.

_**I never really knew that she could dance like this**_

_**She makes a man wants to speak Spanish**_

_**Como se llama,si, bonita,si, mi casa, su casa**_

_**Shakira, Shakira**_

_Eu realmente nunca soube que ela podia dançar assim_

_Ela faz um homem querer falar espanhol_

_Como se chama, bonita, minha casa, sua casa_

_Shakira, Shakira_

_**Oh baby when you talk like that**_

_**You know you got me hypnotized**_

_**So be wise and keep on**_

_**Reading the signs of my body**_

_Oh baby, quando você fala assim_

_Você sabe que me hipnotizou_

_Então seja sábio e continue_

_Lendo os sinais do meu corpo_

Algumas pessoas já estavam formando um circulo em volta dos dois para observarem ambos dançar, os dois faziam movimentos ousados e muito próximos, a galera ia ao delírio, alguns ficavam assobiando por Kagome e outras suspiravam pelo passos do hanyou.

_**Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from**_

_**Colombia**_

_**Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it!**_

_**Mira en Barranquilla se baila así**_

_Senhorita sinta a conga, deixe-me ver você se_

_movimentar como se viesse da Colombia_

_Olhe em Barranquilla se dança assim, diga!_

_Olhe em Barranquilla se dança assim_

_**Yeah**_

_Yeah_

_**She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with**_

_**the Fugees from a 3rd world country**_

_**I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty**_

_**I need a whole club dizzy**_

_**Why the CIA wanna watch us?**_

_**Colombians and Haitians**_

_**I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction**_

_**No more do we snatch ropes**_

_**Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats**_

_Ela é tão sexy, fantasia de todo homem um refugio como eu_

_voltar com "the Fugees" de um país de 3° mundo_

_Eu volto como quando 'pac carrregou caixotes para Humpty Humpty_

_Eu preciso de um clube inteiro tonto_

_Por que a CIA quer nos vigiar?_

_Colombianos e Haitianos_

_Eu não sou culpado, isto é uma transação musical_

_Não arrebentamos mais cordas_

_Refugiados correm pro mar, porque nós temos nossos próprios barcos_

Inuyasha pega nas mãos de Kagome e atrás para si, colando os corpos então o meio youkai já não estava se controlando e a puxou mais para perto, descendo a mão delicadamente por aquele corpo perfeito, os rostos quase colados, os narizes se encostando, as bocas entreabertas, ambos brincando com suas respirações, então a garota sorri marota e começa a rebolar colada ao meio youkai, se esfregando sensualmente e começando descer seu corpo, com as mãos no dele, fazendo o youkai, gemer baixo.

_**I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie**_

_**And I'm starting to feel you boy**_

_**Come on let's go, real slow**_

_**Baby, like this is perfecto**_

_E eu estou dentro esta noite, meu quadril não mente_

_E eu estou começando a sentir você rapaz_

_Venha vamos, devagarzinho_

_Neném você não vê, assim é perfeito_

_**Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie**_

_**And I am starting to feel it's right**_

_**The attraction, the tension**_

_**Baby, like this is perfection**_

_Oh, você sabe eu estou dentro esta noite meus quadris não mentem_

_E eu estou começando a me sentir bem_

_Toda a atração, a tensão_

_Neném você não vê, isto é a perfeição_

_**No fighting**_

_**No fighting**_

_Não briguem_

_Não briguem_

Kagome consegue se soltar do youkai e se afasta, mas Inuyasha não ia deixar aquilo barato, se aproxima da garota passa suas mãos por suas curvas o que a faz se arrepiar, ele a pega pela cintura a apertando fortemente contra seu corpo, e com uma respiração marcante começa a rebolar também, fazendo-a rebolar junto com ele, então pega-a pela mão, a roda uma vez, ela sorri faceira, ao termino do giro ele a puxa de volta para si, à música acaba no exato momento e eles ficam cara a cara, olho no olho.

- Você dança bem... – fala provocando o hanyou brincado com sua respiração.

- Você também é ótimo – Kagome começa a deslizar as mãos pelo peito do meio youkai o fazendo se arrepiar com o toque, e então começa a fechar os botões que havia aberto no começo da musica.

As pessoas em volta começaram a aplaudir o casal e até o dj parou a musica para aplaudir também, seus amigos que estavam os observando, ficaram impressionados com tamanha apresentação. Kagome terminou de fechar blusa dele este a enlaça na cintura e agradecem ao publico. E começam a se afastar da pista, então o grupo foi de encontro com eles.

- Inuyasha e Kagome!!!!! – fala Sango com uma voz perigosa, e os dois sentem um frio na espinha quando ouve a voz e se viram bem devagar em direção ao rosto medonho de Sango e acabam engolindo seco.

- Mamãe!!! – fala em uníssono.

as onde havia poucas mesas **  
- **Mãe? – perguntam Rin e Sesshoumaru assustados.

- É uma longa história... mas fora isso... o que vocês pensam que estavam fazendo em!!!!! – olhando diretamente para o casal de dançarinos.

- Ah não mãe!!!! Agente não fez nada de errado e...

- COMO ASSIM NADA DE ERRADO!!!!! Se eu acabei virando a mãe de vocês deveriam ter me obedecido desde o começo!!!! Não terem bebido demais, nem terem fugido de nós naquela hora e me deixado preocupada... e muito menos fazer esse showsinho aqui na pista de dança!!!!! – o casal começa a andar para trás com uma cara de medo. - e só por isso sabe o que vai acontecer!!!!! Os dois vão ficar de castigo!!!!

- NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!! – falam de olhos arregalados.

- Isso o que os dois ouviram!!! – Sango se aproximado casal e puxa os dois pelo braço para um sofazinho ali perto e os "joga" lá com tudo. – Vocês já aprontaram demais hoje e não deixaram me diverti porque eu tive de ficar de babá de vocês... por tanto os dois vão ficar ai até quando eu mandar os dois saírem... enquanto isso eu vou dançar... e se me desobedecerem vocês dois vão sofrer grandes problemas mocinhos!!! Podem guarda minhas palavras!!! – fala com uma expressão de dar muito medo, puxa Miroku e vai para a pista de dança, deixando Inuyasha e Kagome encolhidos como duas crianças no sofá tremendo por causa dela.

- Nossa... eles parecem duas crianças mesmo desse jeito né... que gracinha!!! – fala Rin observando o "casalzinho" se ajeitando no sofá e ficando com uma cara emburrada.

- Essa cara deles me lembra quando éramos pequenos... era assim que agente ficava quando Toutosai e Myuga-jiji brigavam....

**Flash Back**

_Dois youkais lutavam com duas espadas de madeira numa pequena sala de treinamento, o mais velho parecia ter 13 anos e era bem forte e possuía muita habilidade, já que treinava há mais tempo, já o mais novo tinha apenas 6 anos, mas ele era rápido e tinha muita força de vontade, mas este parecia está um pouco sem confiança na luta, pois não estava se movimentando direito, os dois lutavam pesado, é claro por ser mais alto e mais forte o maior estava levando a vantagem, mas o pequeno não desistia de jeito nenhum e a luta ia ficando mais violenta._

_- Vamos Inuyasha!!!! Sei que você é muito melhor do que isso!! – fala o maior dando ataques muito fortes no pequeno meio youkai que estava tendo alguns problemas para se defender._

_- Mas eu estou fazendo o que eu posso... – fala sendo derrubado no chão e perdendo sua espada para seu irmão._

_- Não Inuyasha!!! Você não está lutando com vontade!!! Seus movimentos são muito lerdos e você segura a espada de forma insegura, você deve ter confiança em você mesmo e em suas habilidades para poder vencer na vida... desse jeito você não vai ganhar o respeito de ninguém!!! Todos vão te chamar de fraco e vão te considerar apenas um meio youkai medíocre e vão pensar que você não deveria ter nascido!!!! O que nosso pai iria pensar se isso acontecesse com você!!! – fala com uma grande amargura nos olhos, mas com uma voz firme e tom forte, mas é impedido de continuar por um senhor que estava na porta, este era um homem idoso, mas estava em forma, possuía um bigode e cabelos amarrados num rabo de cavalo, junta com uma pulga em seu ombro ao qual parecia ter a mesma idade dos outro e possuíam certas semelhanças. _

_- Agora já chega Sesshoumaru-sama!!! Você não tem o direito de falar com seu irmão desse jeito!!! Inuyasha ainda é muito pequeno... olhe o seu tamanho e o dele... não pode lutar com ele de igual para igual... – fala Toutosai com o maior, o deixando emburrado e se senta no canto da sala._

– _Mas Inuyasha-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama está certo, sua forma de luta está errada, você parece ter medo de lutar e isso eu não admito! Precisa treina mais... Ou se não... vai acabar como Sesshoumaru-sama disse... A não ser que é isso que o senhor deseja... – fala a pequena pulga Myuga completando o pensamente de seu amigo. – Os dois não vão mais treinar juntos até resolverem essa situação... vocês são irmãos mesmo que não pareça ou não aceitem isso... e devem trabalhar juntos... essa era o desejo de vosso pai... descansem um pouco...- e ambos saem do quarto._

_- Viu o que você fez!!! Agora Toutosai e myuga-jiji estão bravos com nós!!! – fala Sesshoumaru com um rosto sem emoções, mas levemente voltado para a raiva, para o meio irmão que havia ido sentar do seu lado._

_- Gomem nasai... eu não queria... – fala de cabeça baixa e um olhar triste._

_- Não queria, mas fez do mesmo jeito... se você continuar assim nunca vai ser alguém como nosso pai foi!!! E vai ser a ovelha negra da nossa família!! Assim eu vou começar... a te achar um fraco também... e perde o pouco de respeito que tenho por você.... – fala se levantando, querendo sair dali, mas algo o segura... era Inuyasha._

_- Me desculpa ta!!! Isso não vai se repetir!!! Eu não quero ser um fraco!! Não quero!!!! E também não quero que me ache um fraco... já basta todas as pessoas que me olham feio por ser o que eu sou!! Isso me faz lembrar a mamãe... de como ela ficava triste por causa que as pessoas não me aceitam... eu quero mostrar para todas aquelas pessoas que eu posso ser melhor que eles... todos eles!!! Eu quero ter respeito... eu quero ter o SEU respeito!!! – ele se levanta e vai para as espadas que estavam no chão e as pega e volta para perto do irmão de cabeça baixa. –... Me ensina.. eu quero ser forte... tão forte como nosso pai... eu não quero mais ter medo de nada... eu quero ser alguém... por favor...- deixa um pequena lagrima cair._

_- Tão novo... mas... tão cheio de força de vontade... de viver... e já sofre por isso... – o maior suspira e deixa a franja cair sobre seus olhos – me... me... me desculpe Inuyasha... você não é fraco... – e levanta os olhos – eu vou te ensinar... mas só UMA vez!!! E eu quero que treine muito para poder ser forte... viu!!!_

_- SIM!!!! Eu prometo Sesshoumaru eu vou me esforça muito!!!!! – fala levantando o rosto com uma expressão de determinação jamais vista no pequeno._

_- Certo! Enxugue essa lagrimas e vamos treinar!!!! – pega a espada da mão do irmão e começa a ensinar as posições de batalha._

**Fim do Flash Back**

- Por causa dessa atitude dele naquele dia... eu comecei a ter orgulho dele como irmão... mas é claro que nunca vou dizer isso a ele... – fala observando o meio youkai e a humana, brincado de "adoleta"

- E porque não? Aposto que ele iria adorar... – Rin dá lindo sorriso por Sesshoumaru ter compartilhado algo importante com ela, mas também prestando atenção na garota a sua frente que gritava "TA... EEEEE GANHEI!!!" para o meio youkai.

- Hãn!! Acho mais fácil ele falar, "Eu não preciso que você tenha orgulho de mim..." – fala com uma cara meio sarcástica, mas muda para uma de gota ao ver o irmão falar: "Espere só Higurashi!!!! Eu vou ganhar!!!! Guarde as minhas palavras!!"

- Ora... você conhece seu irmão bem mais do que eu... eu aposto que ele só esconde o que sente... como você esconde que tem orgulho dele as vezes... aposto que se ele soubesse ficaria muito feliz disso... por finalmente em todos esses anos conseguiu impressionar o irmão... – nessa hora Kagome e Inuyasha começam " A- DO- LE- TA... e Inuyasha é mais rápido e bate na mão de Kagome e ganha... e começa a grita... EEEEEE GANHEI!!!! VIU VIU!!! SOU Demais!!!" e Rin e Sesshoumaru ficam com uma gota maior ainda.

- É pode ser isso mesmo... vamos dançar... deixa esses dois ai... eles não estão parecendo ligar em estarem de castigo... – fala desviando o olhar do irmão e da garota Higurashi.

- Por mim tudo bem, to a fim de me diverti muito ainda!!! VAMOS!!! – puxa Sesshoumaru pelo braço com força e vão correndo para a pista de dança.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Miroku e Sango estavam num local mais afastado da pista se divertindo, a musica era muito contagiante, alta e forte, mas isso não impedia que os dois conversassem.

- Ai, aqueles dois só me causam problemas... – suspiro.

- Sango deixa esse assunto quieto... eles já estão de castigo... deixe os coitados serem felizes... mesmo bêbados...

- Aff você e seus comentários idiotas Miroku... Não!! Você é um idiota Miroku... – fala revirando os olhos.

- Mas mesmo com meus comentários idiotas você ainda gosta desse idiota... – fala se aproximando da garota a tomando nos braços.

- Outro comentário idiota... mas dessa vez eu vou deixar passar... por que está certo – se aproxima e o beija com todo fervor, parando a dança. E ficando assim, parados apenas sentindo o gosto da boca um do outro e aproveitando o momento onde só existia os dois naquele paraíso, as línguas se movimentavam em sincronia, ambos queriam ir cada vez mais longe com todo aquele desejo, e Miroku começa a passar delicadamente suas mãos nas costas de Sango e esta enlaça mais forte no namorado para aproveitar aquele momento.

Sango e Miroku se soltam com respiração ofegante, mas continuam abraçados, e escutam uma musica romântica começar e voltam a dançar.

- Você é meu idiota sabia - fala Sango com um tom de riso.

- É eu sei... é você é minha estressadinha...

- Eu não sou estressada... – Sango fica com um olhar estranho.

- Nada!!!! Que issooooo!!!! Inuyasha e Kagome que o digam... – fala também em tom de riso.

- Ai seu idiota!! – fala com uma cara meio feia para ele.

- Também te amo meu anjo.. - Miroku lhe beija bochecha e encosta a cabeça em seu ombro guiando numa dança calma e relaxada, Sango apenas sorri e se deixa levar pelo parceiro.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- A!!

- DO!!!

- LE!!!

- ... hum.... TA!!!! Isso!!! Acertei!!- fala o garoto youkai na hora que bate na mão da garota a sua frente.

- Aff!!! Você sempre consegue!!! Você é muito rápido Inuyasha... – diz Kagome com uma carinha meio tristonha.

- Na verdade e você que é lerda... se você tirasse a mão na hora que eu fosse bater eu não iria ganhar toda vez.

- Certo... – nessa hora Kagome solta um pequeno bocejo, o que faz o meio youkai sentir vontade também, e acaba imitando-a – cansei de ficar aqui sentada Inu... – coça os olhos.

- Eu também... mãe malvada... – Inuyasha olha para a sua companheira de castigo, e vê que ela esta com os olhos pesados – você ta bem Ka-chan...? – se aproxima e passa a mão sobre o rosto da garota.

- Eu to com soninho Inu... eu quero ir para casa... – fala se encostando ao sofá.

- A gente só pode sair daqui quando a mamãe voltar... vem... – Inuyasha se aproxima da garota e a toma nos braços a fazendo a ficar deitada no seu peito e sentada sobre o seu colo, Kagome se aconchega no colo do meio youkai e ele a abraça pela cintura e esta o abraça também, o garoto desce um pouco o corpo e fica meio deitado meio sentado no sofá, para deixar a garota mais confortável – Pronto... durma um pouco Ka-chan... eu vou ficar aqui cuidando de você... – e passa as mãos sobre seus lindos cabelos preto-azulados.

- Boa noite Inu-kun... bons sonhos... – e fecha seus lindos olhos azuis, e forma um lindo sorriso em seus lábios – eu vou sonhar com você... eu te adoro... – e sua respiração se torna mais leve e calma, Inuyasha acaricia suas feições com a ponta dos dedos e alisa com calma as costas e os cabelos daquela bela jovem, suspira e beija a testa da garota e deita a cabeça próxima a dela. – boa noite Ka-chan... também te adoro... – e logo depois se junta a ela a mundo dos sonhos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sesshoumaru e Rin dançavam juntos e uma linda musica romântica começa. Sesshoumaru lhe estende a mão e Rin aceita e lhe enlaça no pescoço e o seu novo "amigo" na sua cintura.

- Estou adorando essa noite... – Rin diz mirando os profundos olhos dourados de Sesshoumaru.

- É eu também... ainda mais com uma companhia perfeita... acho que vou ter que agradecer o Inuyasha por ter me trago a força... por que só assim eu poderia ter te conhecido...– dando um pequeno sorriso e deixa a garota meio corada. - sabe... você fica muito bonita corada desse jeito... – fala no ouvido de Rin a deixando meio arrepiada.

- Sesshoumaru-sama...

- Pare de me chamar assim... não estamos trabalhando juntos ainda... aqui eu não sou seu patrão... apenas um conhecido... não precisa me tratar formalmente... eu já sei o quanto você é educada. – cola mais seus corpos, e levanta um pouco deixando-a de ponta de pé.

- Então... como eu... devo te chamar? - se perdendo dentro do brilho dos olhos dourados.

- Como quiser... ou apenas Sesshoumaru... – sendo sarcástico.

- Está bem... Sesshy... – é morde um pouco os lábios.

- Eu disse que podia me chamar de Sesshoumaru... – com uma cara feia para o apelido.

- Não... você disse que eu podia te chamar como eu quiser enquanto não estivéssemos trabalhando.

- Está bem... mas não me chame assim na frente dos outros...

- Feito... – encosta a cabeça no peito do youkai e fecha os olhos se deixando levar pelas sensações que estava sentindo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mais tarde, já bem de madrugada, os dois casais da pista de dança voltam para o local em que Inuyasha e Kagome estavam.

- Hum... espero que aqueles dois tenham aprendido a lição... mas agora estou com pena deles por ter deixa eles lá por tanto tempo...

- Ai Sango o que está feito, está feito né... olha Rin-san e Sesshoumaru-san ali.. – apontado o outro casal próximo dali e correm até eles.

- Oi Sango... a gente ta procurando vocês... acho que já deixaram aqueles dois tempo demais no castigo...

- Eu mesmo não estou preocupado... faz um bom tempo que Inuyasha num fica de castigo... talvez isso ajude a ter bons modos... – Sesshoumaru dá um sorriso sarcástico.

- Bem é melhor irmos atrás deles... – termina Miroku.

Quando eles se aproximam do local, Miroku não pode deixar de mostrar um de seus sorrisos maliciosos, Sesshoumaru levanta um pouco a sobrancelha, Rin juntas as mãos na frente do peito com os olhinhos brilhando, e Sango abre a boca surpresa, por ver a cena, Inuyasha e Kagome, deitados no sofá, abraçados, ela no colo dele, corpos colados, rostos e bocas muito próximas, com a respiração batendo em seus rostos, e com expressão de cansados mas tranqüilas, dormiam juntos como se fosse a coisas mais normal do mundo.

- Kawaiiii!!! Os dois ficam tão lindinhos juntos!!! – fala Rin com os olhos brilhando pela cena.

- Bom parece que o Inuyasha e a Kagome não ficaram tão entediados como eu pensei... – diz Miroku dando um grande sorriso malicioso, mas logo leva um grande tapa de Sango.

- Cala boca Miroku!!!! Eles só deveriam estar cansados e acabaram dormindo só isso... acho melhor acorda eles. – Sango se aproxima no casal e toca no braço de Inuyasha bem de leve, e este que está sempre atento mesmo dormindo, pula de onde estava, e Sango grita de susto, enquanto o meio youkai tapava as orelhas.

- Ai Inuyasha!!! Que susto você me deu!!! – colocando a mão no peito.

- Ai digo eu Sango!!! Minhas orelhas são sensíveis... – então ele sente sua cabeça doer e abaixa segurando-a com força, o que Sango estranha.

- Inuyasha você está bem? Pêra ai! Você não me chamou de mãe!!!

- Putz fala baixo Sango... minha cabeça ta doendo – então do nada vários flashes começam a passar em sua cabeça, e ele lembra de tudo o que aconteceu, este levanta meio que assustado e olha para seu colo e vê a garota adormecida, e passa a mão sobre seus cabelos lisos e a puxa para perto de si. – Ela não pode saber de nada!!!

- Ahn?? Como assim Inuyasha?? Você lembra?? – pergunta Sango surpreendida.

- Claro que lembra – e todos dão atenção ao youkai de longos cabelos prateados – Inuyasha tem uma resistência maior a bebida... ele pode até ficar bêbado... mas ele sempre lembra o que faz depois de dormir um pouco.

- Ela não pode saber de nada... Senão eu não sei como nossa relação pode ficar... se ela se lembrar de algo nossa amizade vai ficar muito estranha... eu sei o que fiz... mas vocês vão ter que prometer que não vão falar nada do que viram para ela!!! – fala o meio youkai com um olhar determinado e abraçando o corpo da jovem adormecida.

- Ai eu sabia que algo ruim ia acontecer... – Sango fala com a maior naturalidade do mundo.

- Certo Sango... você está certa eu admito... mas eu ainda tenho que esconder isso da Kagome e levá-la para casa para que ela durma melhor... – se levanta com a garota em seus braços e caminha em direção a saída.

- Ei!!! Você não pode dirigir desse jeito... – Sango fica preocupada.

- Eu sempre dirijo para casa, bêbado, e nunca tive acidentes... e não vou ter agora que estou sóbrio... pergunte ao Sesshoumaru... agora se quiser ficar é bom me dá a chave do seu apartamento... – fala a ultima frase sendo sarcástico como sempre.

- Hum vai terminar o serviço com ela não é... – Miroku sorri malicioso até levar um cascudo do meio youkai e de Sango.

- Cala boca Miroku !!!!– ambos gritam em uníssono.

- Certo eu vou com vocês... – ela se vira é dá um selinho em Miroku e pega sua bolsa. – vamos??

- Toma Sesshoumaru... – tira o dinheiro da carteira e entrega o irmão – pague a conta de todo mundo ai... e eu vou dormi na casa da Kagome hoje ta... vamos Sango... e tchau para quem fica... – fala saindo com Kagome no colo e Sango bem atrás de si.

- Espera Inuyasha!!! – Sesshoumaru chama o meio youkai e este se vira. – obrigado... – Inuyasha dá um pequeno sorriso.

- Você não precisa agradecer... tchau! – e sai do recinto junto de Sango.

- Bom como todo mundo vai embora eu também vou... tchau Rin-san... Sesshoumaru-san... – dá um aceno de cabeça e diz adeus.

- Hum... acho que já está tarde Sesshoumaru... eu vou para casa também... – fala pegando a bolsa para sair.

- Espera... Você tem carro? – pergunta.

- Não... mas eu pego um táxi... – mas acaba sendo interrompida pelo rapaz.

- Bom se você quiser... eu posso te dar uma carona... é perigoso andar sozinha por ai a esta hora da noite... – fala meio enrolado.

- Agora é você que está preocupado comigo... não é? – fala Rin com um riso de diversão com as tentativas do rapaz.

- Ah... bem... eu... ahn... – sem saber o que dizer, pela primeira vez em anos ele passa por esse tipo de situação, mas pára ao sentir Rin colocar os dedos em sua boca.

- Tudo bem eu aceito... muito obrigada... não queria mesmo andar sozinha a essa hora.

- Certo então vamos? – feliz mas esconde virando o rosto, os dois saíram do recinto e foram em direção ao estacionamento.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sesshoumaru abre a porta para Rin entrar e dá a volta para poder dirigir, a viajem foi tranqüila, não conversam muito no caminho apenas o necessário e também para Rin ensina as direções, quando chegam num pequeno prédio não muito longe dali. Rin desce do carro e Sesshoumaru a acompanha até a entrada.

- Não precisava me acompanhar até aqui... mas mesmo assim muito obrigada...

- Ora seria falta de educação se eu não fizesse... Eu gostei muito dessa noite...

- Eu também... então eu já vou... – se aproxima do rapaz e lhe dá um beijo no rosto, mas quando ia se afastar sente as mãos do rapaz em volta de sua cintura e o encara nos olhos, suas visões se conectaram ambos não tinham coragem de sair dali, a garota fica paralisada com tudo aquilo, sorte que Sesshoumaru a segurava senão com certeza cairia, seus corpos se colam mais, e seus rostos se aproximam, Rin e Sesshoumaru sentem um grande arrepio atravessar seus corpos, naquele momento parecia tão certo, sentir o gosto da boca do outro, Rin começa a fechar os olhos devagar e lhe enlaça no pescoço, Sesshoumaru a puxa mais para perto por causa da diferença de altura dos dois, as respirações se chocam, agora não iriam mais conseguir pára, e finalmente há o toque de lábios, no começo é um simples toque, quente e úmido, mas Rin dá passagem para que o rapaz transforma-se aquele momento num beijo de verdade, um beijo calmo e relaxante, mas ao mesmo tempo, com uma grande paixão e admiração contidas nele, movimentos de língua leves e rápidos, explorando cada canto da boca um do outro, por um bom tempo se sentiram únicos naquele mundo, até que o beijo cessasse.

- Eu... não me arrependo do que fiz... mas quero que não conte para ninguém sobre isso... eu te espero te ver segunda na empresa está bem... até mais... – e se solta da garota lhe dando um lindo sorriso o que deixou Rin maravilhada com sua beleza.

- Certo então... até mais... – e vê o youkai voltar para seu carro e ir embora, e ela apenas fica vendo ele se afastar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Inuyasha dirigia para a casa de Sango, Kagome estava deitada no colo da amiga no banco de trás do carro, estes se mantinham em silêncio para não acordá-la, ao chegarem Inuyasha sai primeiro, abre a porta de trás e pega a garota no colo enquanto Sango saía e fechava o carro, e subiram as escadas.

Ao entrarem no apartamento Inuyasha que já sabia o caminho do quarto vai direto para lá e coloca a garota na cama enquanto Sango vai se trocar, ele a põe na cama e se senta ao lado do corpo adormecido, dá um pequeno sorriso, o rosto dela parecia tão tranqüilo, ela não parecia se importa em está perto dele, pelo contrario_ "eu vou sonhar com você... eu te adoro..." _foi até o que a própria disse, e isso deixou o meio youkai muito feliz mesmo que ela não estivesse sóbria para tê-lo contado isso. Um tempo depois Sango chega já trocada com um pijama amarelo com uma estampa de um ursinho, e em suas mãos havia uma regata branca leve, uma bermuda, roupas íntimas masculinas e uma toalha.

- Aproveitando que eu vou trocar a roupa da Ka-chan... por que você não vai tomar um banho para relaxar, com certeza a ressaca que deve estar bem forte, depois pode tomar um analgésico lá na cozinha... agora fora!!!!– e é empurrado para fora do quarto, e batendo a porta com força, na cara do meio youkai.

- Mas eu não tive o direito de falar nada... aff!!!! – e vai emburrado para o banheiro do corredor, Inuyasha vai para debaixo do chuveiro, mesmo estando mais sóbrio, toma um banho de água gelada como castigo, por não ter escutado Sango e ter feito o que fez, mas nem por isso evitou pensar no que havia feito, se sentia péssimo, praticamente havia se aproveitado dela, e se Kagome descobri-se com certeza sentiria seu mundo cair completamente, precisava esconder isso dela... mesmo tendo prometido que não mentiria para ela... com certeza não estava em uma boa situação.

Inuyasha sai do chuveiro e pega a toalha que Sango lhe entregou, enxuga seu rosto ao qual tinha uma expressão cansada, e fecha o boxe do banheiro, se enxuga sobre o tapete do banheiro para não molhar-lo, afinal não estava em sua casa, se veste e vai em direção a cozinha a procura de um analgésico para sua dor de cabeça, por sorte acha facilmente e o toma, volta para o corredor que dava para os quartos da casa e bate na porta de Kagome para ver se Sango já havia acabado.

- Pode entrar Inuyasha, já acabei!! – fala baixo de dentro do quarto para na acorda a amiga, mas sabia que Inuyasha iria escutar, e sente o meio youkai abrir a porta calmamente.

- Como ela está... – fala ficando numa certa distancia das duas garotas.

- Está bem... mas não sei se ela vai ter algum problema durante a noite... ela pode ser acostumada a beber mas... não sei se não irar fazer mal... vocês dois beberam demais dessa vez... - se levanta da cama e fica próxima ao hanyou para observa a garota adormecida.

- Eu cuido dela... – diz calmamente.

- Ahn? – Sango estranha a frase do garoto.

- Fui eu que a convenci de beber tanto não foi...? então eu vou me responsabilizar por isso e vou ficar de olho nela o resto da noite... – observa os olhos do meio youkai paralisarem sobre a imagem da garota a sua frente, e mantinha também uma expressão determinada com suas ultimas palavras.

- Está certo então... – Sango sorri satisfeita – eu vou por o seu futon aqui no quarto para que você evite ficar levantando de instante em instante da sala para cá para vir olhá-la certo.

- Obrigado Sango... – Sango sai do quarto e o garoto de se aproxima da cama da jovem para lhe acariciar suas feições adormecidas.

Logo Sango volta com o futon do meio youkai e o ajeita próximo a cama da garota e ele se senta neste enquanto responde ao 'boa noite' da amiga e vendo-a sair do quarto e apagar as luzes, ele se vira e a olha a garota adormecida uma ultima vez, lhe beija o rosto e sorri então se deita, para voltar ao mundo dos sonhos, mas mesmo assim muito atento a qualquer movimento da sua "colega de quarto".

CONTINUA...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Oi minna!!!! Tudo bem com v6 n.n e ai? O q acharam? Eu sinceramente não gostei muito pq eu fiz cenas demais... e curtas... mas até q ficou legal n.n eita será q a Ka-chan quando acorda vai lembrar de algo... será q o Inu vai menti para ela?? Como vai ser o 1º dia de trabalho de Rin... e será q depois do q aconteceu tudo vai piorar para todo mundo... ou vai acabar em pizza??? Hehehehe só no próximo cap n.n

**Comentário v2:** Bem depois de re-escrever esse cap... eu percebi que seria realmente muito idiota se o Inu e a Kagome brigassem por uma dança daquela... por isso eu mudei e deixei mais quente –risos- mas praticamente não mudei muita coisa, eu mudei mais os diálogos Sesshy/Rin para que ficasse mais haver com a personalidade dos dois... mas no fim das contas não consegui mudar a parte do beijo deles... e ficou normal mesmo... – nem ligo... risos.

Agora as traduções:

Onegai: por favor.

Nani! : o que?

Gomen nasai: Desculpa!!

Kawaii: muito fofo, lindo, uma gracinha...

Futon – Cobertor Japonês

Agora as reviews... vou colocar de todos viu!!!

**manu higurashi**:OI!!! Hehehe!!! Pintou mesmo um clima... a Rin e o Sesshy é um casal muito bonito... mas para mim eu AMU de coração Inuyasha e Kagome... mas eu também vou dar uma atenção especial para o Sesshy e Rin q eles merecem n.n bem acho q nesse cap já responde tudo né... ela já ta trabalhando para ele... e vc viu o q a bebida faz né... o Inu TEM q ser ciumento... senão num tem graça n.n é uma pena mas o Kouga já apareceu no capitulo 2 hehehe mais acho q a participação dele não vai fazer muitos estragos... não agora... hehehe... ele vai ter sua hora para agir... já a kiki-nojo... nem morta ela aparece aqui... se bem q ela já ta morta ¬¬ um beju e espero q goste desse cap também n.n

**Deza-chan**:hehehe^^ q bom q vc gostou... eu sinceramente achava q com a saída da nininha eu num iria dar conta, mas se gostou eu fico muito feliz n.n A melhor cena foi essa mesmo o Inu jogando o cara com tudo no chão... sorte q o cara era um covarde e num deu barraco... já pensou ter uma briga bem ali... estragava a noite.. hehehe... bem ai ta o novo cap... olha ai o q acontece com as pessoas quando bebem demais... hihihi... bejão n.n

**Gheisinha Kinomoto**: oie ghe!!! Bem é como eu já disse uma vez... se eu não parar na melhor parte as pessoas num vão ficar curiosas e ansiosas para ler o próximo cap^^ é assim q agente mantém nosso fans n.n hehehe... o olha mortal do Sesshy... qualquer uma fica apaixonada por um olhar desses n.n o pior q não foi só a Ka-chan q ficou ficar bêbada... O INU TAMBÉM... e olha o q a bebida faz as pessoas... eita... claro q concordo com vc miga... mas um beijo ta muito cedo agora... e além disso eu qro q eles estejam sóbrios na hora do beijo para os dois ficarem sonhando a noite qrendo mais!!!! Hehehe eu sou mal mesmo!!! Eu ajeitei as coisas da Sango e Miroku espero q goste...^^ também to com saudades de vc minha linda n.n bejão para vc!!!

**Ludy-chan: **oi^^ ai noss brigada mesmo!! Aff vc pensou logo naquele monte de terra!!! Noss coitada da Rin!!!! Hehehe!!! Também sou contra ao barro podre n.n... fico muito feliz e agradecida pelos elogios e espero q continue lendo a fic n.n bejus!!!!

**Leila: **oi Leila n.n tudo certo? Espero q tenha gostado com o q aconteceu nesse cap hehehe olha o q a bebida pode fazer né... putz... hehehe!! Continue acompanhando ta!!! Bejão!!!

**SraKouga: **oi!!!! BRIGADINHA!!! Eu fico tão feliz quando comenta e diz q gosta n.n acho q todo autor gosta né... hehehe... espero q tenha gostado da continuação...agora sim... chefinho e secretaria... ela finalmente conseguiu um emprego... mas E DAÍ?? Eles são livre e podem fazer o q quiser [rolou até beijo^^]... talvez até um relacionamento né ~_~ bem não teve beijo inu/kag... mas até q deu para sentir o gostinho da paixão desses dois ^_~ vlw por continuar lendo a minha fic... um bejo no seu tum tum moça!!!

**Érika: **oi!!!! Vlw por comentar n.n espero q eu não tenha demorado muito para postar... to com alguns probleminhas no colégio.. tenha uma boa leitura...

**Keith**:oi minina!!!!! Tudo bom!!!!! Nem acredito que vc ta comentando minha fic nn muito obrigada viuu!!!Com certeza o cap 2 foi melhor até agora na minha opinião, q envolve a relação dos dois nn ... o Kouga e o Inu VIVEM brigando no anime/mangá ... aqui na fic não ia ser diferente nn eu adoro essas brigas por ciúmes deles sabe hehehehe... E eu qria dizer... MUITO OBRIGADA por ter me ajudado TANTO nesse cap q eu nem sei como agradecer... q botei o cap em sua homenagem!!! Hehehehe!!! Bejus...

**Aline**:!!!!! E ai? Demorei muito?? Espero q não... hehehe... mas talvez o próximo demore um pouco... mas vou ver se dar para dar uma adiantada viu^^... brigada pelos elogio e tenha uma boa leitura nn.

**Keith: **oi de novo e o cap 3 foi mais contando sobre a vidinha passada dos nossos principais... e é claro q eu tinha q fazer o Inu ouvir né... senão do q ia adiantar se ele não descobrisse q ela era confiável...^^ aff seu filho não vai demorar muito para se acostumar com a nova rotina nn ele aprende rápido e é inteligente e forte (é melhor ele assim do q um burro indeciso¬¬) hehehe!! 1000 bjsss.

**Keith: **NOSSA... de novo!!!!! HEHEHE!!^^ q bom q vc já terminou nn agora vc pode ler direto esse cap^^ q afinal eu fiz com uma grande ajuda sua hehehe... ora claro q eu sei q posso contar com vc^^ e vc pode contar comigo viu!!! Sim já li sua fic blz 'ta muito massa!!!! Sim sobre a fic... pow o Inuyasha e o Sesshy são irmãos ^^ vc vai entender melhor a relação dos dois nesse cap... eles se entendem como irmãos de verdade apenas brigam DEMAIS entende n.n.

Bom acho q esse cap responde suas perguntas... é a Rin ganhou o cargo e algo mais n_n hehehe^^ bejão!!!

**Dama da Noite: **OI ^^ tudo bem?? Muito obrigada pelos elogios... e fico feliz por ter gostado da fic^^ espero q continue lendo viu ^^ bejuss.

Bom é isso... qualquer coisa q eu tenha esquecido de dizer ou explicar q v6 'tejam com dúvida podem perguntar viu!!! Muito obrigada pelo bolo de reviews e continuem lendo ^^

Bejus e tenham uma boa semana^^.


	6. Uma briga entre amigos, e 1º dia de Rin!

_Notinha rápida: _

_Oi people!!! Desculpa a demora... to em provas... tenho q estudar para o pss 1 também... vou fazer a identidade e o cpf para fazer a inscrição^^ –se escondendo dos tomates- hehehe... mas por causa disso eu tentei caprichar no cap... espero q gostem..._

_bom esse cap vai em homenagem a algumas pessoinhas^^ primeiro as aniversariantes:_

_**Gheisinha Kinomoto**__ q faz dia 27 se não me engano... e a __**Mari Moon**__ que faz dia 28!!!!_

_PARABENS MINHAS LINDAS!!!!!! Q TENHAM MUITOAS ANOS DE VIDA!!! E EU AGRADEÇO MUITO POR VCS ME AGUETAREM TAH!!!!!! AMU VCS!!!!_

_Agradecer também a __**88Nininha88**__ por ter revisado meus errinhos^^ e a __**Keith-chan**__ por ter me ajudado no enredo e ter me pressionado para postar logo... xD hehehe... _

_é isso o resto na nota final!!! Boa Leitura^^ _

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capítulo 6 – Uma briga entre amigos.**

A manhã nasce calma naquele domingo de sol, uma garota de lindos olhos azuis ainda dormia sendo observada por um já acordado a tempos meio youkai. Este estava deitado no colchão ao lado da cama da jovem, havia acordado cedo como de costume e estava pensando nos momentos da noite passada.

"_Se Kagome descobrir... O que ela iria pensar de mim?... Que eu a usei?... Que eu me fingi de bêbado e me aproveitei do estado dela?... ou que eu sou um completo idiota, por ter feito tudo aquilo, e estar preocupado agora?_" – gota – _"Eu não deveria ter tido aquela maldita idéia da grade de cerveja... depois de tudo aquilo ela vai achar que eu sou um tarado... e o máximo que já cheguei perto dela foi dar um abraço... e deitar no colo dela... mas isso não vem ao caso..." – _gota -_ "Se ela descobrir a verdade... ela vai perde a confiança em mim e vai se afastar de mim, para se protege, para que nada se repita... e eu não quero que isso aconteça... Por isso é melhor ficar calado..." – _suspira cansado de tanto pensar na mesma coisa.

Inuyasha escuta um barulho vindo da cama e percebe a garota se mexer por causa da luz vinda de fora, e começar a abrir os olhos. O garoto se senta e fica ao lado da cama esperando ela despertar. Ele a vê coçando os olhos para espantar o sono e logo depois olhar para ele.

- AAAAAAHH!!! – o meio youkai tapa os ouvido pelo grito da jovem, e faz Sango, que já estava acordada, correr para o quarto.

- QUEM MORREU???? – aparece na porta muito assustada ainda de pijamas.

- Ninguém Sango, a Kagome que se assustou... - fala soltando as orelhas que se mechem para se acostumar com o som.

- Ah, é você Inuyasha? Sango!! On-onde nós estamos?? – pergunta recobrando a consciência.

- Em casa oras!! Não reconhece mais seu quarto não?? – nessa hora a garota começa a revistar o lugar onde estava e parece reconhecê-lo, um local pequeno mais aconchegante. Paredes com tons claros de amarelo e bege, uma escrivaninha a qual possuía um computador e vários livros, um guarda-roupa de duas portas, uma cama de solteira, mas um pouco maior, feita sob medida, tinha um pequeno criado mudo branco com as gavetas de madeira muito bonito e com um abajur e outros objetos pessoais, fora seu aparelho de som com todos seus CDs e DVDs, e algumas almofadas espalhadas por este.

- Ah... não havia percebido eu... AI!! – a garota sente uma forte dor de cabeça e deixa Inuyasha alerta.

- Kagome?? KAGOME?? O que está acontecendo?? – pergunta meio preocupado.

- Minha cabeça... meu estomago... eu acho que vou... – ela arregala os olhos e corre rapidamente para o banheiro e encosta a porta. Sango e Inuyasha correm atrás dela e apenas escutam um barulho estranho vindo do cômodo. Inuyasha abre a porta devagar e vê a garota próxima ao vaso sanitário e com uma cara meio pálida. Ambos se aproximaram da garota, enquanto Inuyasha a pegava nos braços e a levava até a pia para limpar a boca dela, Sango dava descarga. Inuyasha a pega como se fosse uma criança pequena que estivesse doente, colocando os braços dela envolta de seu pescoço, e suas pernas ao lado de sua cintura, a segura pelas costas e pelas cochas, e enquanto essa mantinha os olhos fechados com uma cara de dor, ele a levava para o quarto e a deposita lentamente em sua cama com o maior cuidado possível.

- Ka-chan? Você vai ficar bem viu... não se preocupe.. eu vou ficar aqui cuidando de você...

- Inuyasha?? – fala com certa surpresa com o fato, mas não pode ser vista, pois sua expressão de dor era maior.

- Eu vou buscar um remédio para você... por favor não se esforce.. tá?

- Ta bom... – quando o garoto sai do quarto Kagome sente sua cabeça doer e começa a ver coisas.

"_Kagome se aconchega no colo do meio youkai e ele a abraça pela cintura e esta o abraça também, o garoto desce um pouco o corpo e fica meio deitado meio sentado no sofá, para deixar a garota mais confortável – Pronto... durma um pouco Ka-chan... eu vou ficar aqui cuidando de você... – e passa as mãos sobre seus lindos cabelos preto-azulados."_ A garota estranha a visão.

- Ka-chan?? E ai? Ta melhor? – Sango entra no quarto de sua amiga agora já trocada de roupa e com um lindo sorriso.

- To sim San-chan... o Inu... ele disse que ia cuidar de mim… - vermelha.

- É... foi o que ele disse noite passada... eu fiquei muito surpresa quando ele falou para mim...

- Sério?? Sango... o que aconteceu noite passada?? Eu não fiz nada é... errado... né??

- Ahn?? Bem... – nessa hora Inuyasha entra no quarto com um copo com água e os comprimidos para a Kagome tomar, e olha sério para Sango.

- Ka-chan... tome... – se aproxima da cama e lhe entrega a cartela de comprimidos – esses vermelhos são para dor de cabeça, você toma dois, e os brancos são para o estomago você também toma dois que, em meia hora mais ou menos, você já vai se sentir melhor...

- Ah... arigato Inu-kun!! - fala pegando o copo e as cartelas para tira os comprimidos.

- INU-KUN?? – Sango se surpreende com o apelido.

- Kagome!!! Eu pedi para não me chamar assim na frente dos outros!!!

- iiih... Gomen nasai Inuyasha... saiu sem querer!! Hehehe... – passa a mão pelos cabelos de vergonha.

- Ah agora já foi né... hunf!!! Agora toma o remédio para ficar melhor logo... só espero que você não acabe pondo o remédio para fora também...- no começo faz uma cara de raiva por ver um sorrisinho cínico em Sango, mas logo muda para uma cara de preocupação com o estado de saúde da garota.

- Hum... pronto... já tomei.... aiaiai.. logo quatro comprimido... ah mais voltando Sango me responde... eu o que eu fiz exatamente ontem?? – a pergunta fez Inuyasha gelar, e Sango começa a ficar nervosa.

- Ah Ka-chan... nada demais... você e o Inuyasha beberam até cair... literalmente... e depois de dormir um pouco o Inuyasha nos trouxe para casa... não houve nada com que você precise se preocupar... né Inuyasha?? – fala dando uns tapinhas nas costa do meio youkai.

- Ah é... isso tem razão... – suando frio.

- Tem certeza Sango?? Eu não me lembro muito bem... eu não sai da mesa a noite toda...?

- Ah... eh... sabe... sair você saiu... eu ia levar você ao banheiro... mas nada demais não...

- Hum... está certo então...

- Bom... Ka-chan e você Inuyasha precisam se alimentar mesmo estando de ressaca, senão vão ficar piores, mas acho melhor vocês descansarem primeiro. – diz Sango.

- Não preciso Sango eu estou bem... tomei meu remédio ontem, minha cabeça já está bem melhor... mas é melhor você descansar Ka-chan para não se enjoar de novo, depois eu trago algo para você comer. – diz Inuyasha.

- Ta... mas é muito chato ficar deitada na cama sem fazer nada... – Kagome faz cara de cansaço.

- Mas você vai ficar ai quietinha, sem reclamar... você está fraca, pense na sua saúde... eu fico aqui com você para que não fique sozinha... ta?? – Inuyasha decide isso depois de ver a cara feia de Kagome, parecendo uma criança birrenta, este se aproxima e lhe acaricia o rosto enquanto a garota se deita.

- É Ka-chan o Inuyasha está certo... você não pode ser esforça muito... – fala Sango concordando com o meio youkai.

- Aff... tah mamãe e papai eu vou ficar quietinha, mas para vocês saberem eu só estou de ressaca não estou com nenhuma doença grave viu... – então a cabeça dela começa a doer forte e ela se lembra de algo.

"_- Aiaiai!!! Isso não vai dar certo... vocês vão se arrepender se fizerem alguma coisa errada enquanto não estiverem sóbrios... escutem o que eu estou falando... - Sango diz em um tom de aviso._

_- Ta mãe, só mais um copo e a gente pára... – fala Inuyasha com sarcasmo, deixando Sango furiosa._

_- Eu não sou sua mãe!!! – Sango com um tom um pouco mais alto._

_- Calma mãe, agente promete que não vai aprontar tá?!! – fala Kagome entrando no jogo._

_- Ka-chan pára!!!! – fala Sango não gostando da brincadeira."_

"_- Inuyasha e Kagome!!!!! – fala Sango com uma voz perigosa, e os dois sentem um frio na espinha quando ouve a voz e se viram bem devagar em direção ao rosto medonho de Sango e acabam engolindo seco._

_- Mamãe!!! – fala em uníssono._

_as onde havia poucas mesas __**  
- **__Mãe? – perguntam Rin e Sesshoumaru assustados._

_- É uma longa história... mas fora isso... o que vocês pensam que estavam fazendo em!!!!! – olhando diretamente para o casal de dançarinos._

_- Ah não mãe!!!! Agente não fez nada de errado e..._

_- COMO ASSIM NADA DE ERRADO!!!!! Se eu acabei virando a mãe de vocês deveriam ter me obedecido desde o começo!!!! Não terem bebido demais, nem terem fugido de nós naquela hora e me deixado preocupada... e muito menos fazer esse showsinho aqui na pista de dança!!!!! – o casal começa a andar para trás com uma cara de medo. - e só por isso sabe o que vai acontecer!!!!! Os dois vão ficar de castigo!!!!_

_- NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!! – falam de olhos arregalados."_

Kagome balança um pouco a cabeça querendo afastar os pensamentos, mas algo prende sua atenção, Sango havia dito, "fugir" e "showzinho na pista de dança" mas ela não havia dito que ficara na mesa a noite toda... Não, deve ser algo de sua imaginação, e se vira para os outros presentes.

- "_Aff!! Esse apelido de novo... será que ela não esqueceu..."_ Bem eu vou fazer o café da manhã para nós e um chazinho para vocês... daqui a pouco eu volto... – Sango sorri e se afasta e vai para a cozinha deixando os dois jovens sozinhos, Inuyasha se senta no colchão ao lado da cama da "paciente" e alisa seus cabelos.

- Ka-chan... me desculpe por ter feito você beber tanto... e por minha causa que está nesse estado...

- Tudo bem Inu... eu me diverti muito... na verdade eu acho, porque eu não me lembro de muita coisa... mas acho que sim... Inu você se lembra de algo? – pergunta inocentemente, mas a pergunta faz o garoto engolir seco.

- Eu?? Bem... não muito também, só o básico que é, eu você ficamos bêbados e ficamos falando coisas sem sentido e o Miroku não parava de rir – ele responde nervoso, mas o que diz faz a garota dar uma pequena risada.

- Eu podia imaginar a cena... nós devemos ter dado muito trabalho né... – sorrir.

- Eu creio que sim... durma um pouco... quando a mamãe voltar eu te acordo... – Inuyasha ia se levantar, mas então um peso o puxava de volta, Kagome o segurara.

- Só se o senhor parar de se preocupar tanto e descansar um pouco, você pode ser mais fortes que os humanos... mas também não é de ferro, não sacrifique a sua saúde pela minha... e não adianta dizer que está bem porque eu não quero saber... vai... se deita ai logo... – aponta com a cabeça para o colchão, quando Inuyasha abre a boca para falar Kagome o corta pedindo para ir logo, ele faz cara emburrada e se deita, e a garota segura a mão dele, o que o faz olhar-la.

- É para você não fugir... – dá um pequeno sorriso cínico.

- Aff, eu não ia fugir... – o garoto levanta uma das sobrancelhas.

- Certo... então bons sonhos... e sonhe comigo... – Kagome ri um pouco com a gracinha, e Inuyasha sorrir por ela estar mais animada.

- Então eu digo o mesmo... – e então os dois de aconchegam e dormem, e as mãos se mantém enlaçadas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Uma segunda-feira nasce ensolarada, e enquanto uma certa garota sonhava dormindo em sua cama.

"_Kagome consegue se soltar do youkai e se afasta, mas Inuyasha não ia deixar aquilo barato, se aproxima da garota passa suas mãos por suas curvas o que a faz se arrepiar, ele a pega pela cintura a apertando fortemente contra seu corpo, e com uma respiração marcante começa a rebolar também, fazendo-a rebolar junto com ele, então pega-a pela mão, a roda uma vez, ela sorri faceira, ao termino do giro ele a puxa de volta para si, à música acaba no exato momento e eles ficam cara a cara, olho no olho."_

Nessa hora a jovem acorda, e coloca a mão sobre a cabeça, durante o restante do fim de semana, ela ficou tendo muitas visões, principalmente em relação ao meio youkai.

"_Todas essas visões... são reais? Será que foi isso o que aconteceu enquanto não estávamos sóbrios? O Inuyasha está presente na maioria deles... será que ele não lembra? Ou ele está escondendo de mim? Porque Inuyasha esconderia isso de mim? Ele não teria razões para isso... ele... será que... não, não pode ser... ele não seria capaz de ter mentido todo esse tempo... de...de ter me usado daquele jeito... não... deve ser coisa da minha cabeça... o Inu não faria mal a uma mosca... a não ser que ela esteja tirando sua concentração... hehehehe..."_

A garota vai para o banheiro, era cedo ainda, Sango havia mandado ela dormir mais cedo ontem, coisa de gente preocupada. Toma um banho morno sem pressa, após isso se troca, e coloca uma blusa de manga, verde, um pouco folgada, o dia estava frio, e uma saia xadrez de vermelha, verde, preta e branca, calçou um All star de cano médio, vermelho, e penteou o cabelo prendendo uma presilha de cada lado, puxando um pouco a franja para trás.

Kagome foi para a cozinha para fazer o café e logo poderia acorda Sango para partirem.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Inuyasha corre até a sala da sua próxima aula e coloca seus livros no lugar de sempre, mas marca os lugares ao lado para Miroku e Rin que teriam a primeira aula juntos, e logo depois sai em disparada para a área das florestas.

- Oi Inuyasha... - fala Rin sorridente, tirando sua atenção de um livro que lia.

- Oi Rin... você chegou cedo, não?

- É tem razão... eu estou muito ansiosa porque hoje vou começar a trabalhar na empresa.

- Ah, então Sesshoumaru te aceitou mesmo, eu sabia! Parabéns Rin! – fala com um pequeno sorriso, e Rin fica mais alegre ainda.

- Sim, ele disse que gostou muito do meu currículo.

- Hum... então agora somos colegas de trabalho... se quiser eu posso te dar carona hoje para que não se atrase.- fala se sentando um pouco distante dessa encostando em uma árvore.

- Puxa muito obrigada Inuyasha, eu vou aceitar sim. – sorri meigamente.

- Então eu te pego as 12:45 em sua casa ta?

- Perfeito...

- Bom Rin eu gostaria de falar algo importante com você...

- Algo importante é?? – Miroku aparece do nada com um grande sorriso malicioso.

- Ah, oi Miroku – responde Rin educada, Inuyasha revira os olhos para Miroku e o espera se sentar.

- Bom pelo menos evito correr atrás de você depois Miroku, isso serve para os dois... – comenta Inuyasha, mas é interrompido pela voz de Miroku.

- Epa!!! Que negocio é esse Inuyasha, eu sou muito homem e tenho namorada para você correr atrás de mim viu!!! – logo depois dessa afirmação Miroku leva um grande soco na cabeça e Inuyasha fica com veias da testa soltando.

- Voltando... por favor... não contem nada para a Kagome ... – nessa hora Inuyasha estava tão concentrado na conversa que e não percebeu a aproximação de Kagome e Sango, não esperavam as duas tão cedo, estavam a poucos metros do local em que o grupo se encontrava, e Sango escutou o que Inuyasha disse e pára Kagome.

- Ah Ka-chan que tal agente ir para a sala antes deixa nossos materiais lah?? – tentando impedir de que a garota escuta-se o meio youkai.

- Mas já estamos aqui mesmo... depois que agente der oi para o pessoal agente vai Sango... – as duas já estavam atrás das arvores da clareira.

-... Sobre o que aconteceu na boate... – Kagome se vira em direção a voz, era Inuyasha, "sobre a boate" pensava ela.

- Você ainda não contou nada a ela?? Sabe Inuyasha ainda não entendi o porquê disso tudo... – fala Rin e então Kagome se esconde para escutar a conversa puxando Sango junto, que se sente péssima.

- Porque eu não quero que ela perca a confiança em mim...

- Mas foi um acidente Inuyasha... eu acho que você devia contar a verdade a ela... – Miroku dá sua opinião, e o meio youkai a abaixa o olhar.

- Mas se ela descobrir, ela pode não pensar assim né Miroku...

- Olha Inuyasha... eu acho que a Kagome só perderá sua confiança em você se descobrir que está mentindo para ela. – nessa hora Kagome arregala os olhos "ele está mentindo... não pode ser... então todas as minhas alucinações são todas verdadeiras", Kagome sai de onde está e assusta o hanyou com sua voz fria como gelo.

- Kagome??

- Então tudo que eu vi nas minhas alucinações são verdade?? A bebedeira, a fuga, a dança, o apelido de mamãe de Sango, até o castigo que agora pensando bem foi completamente ridículo, foram tudo verdade... e você se lembra!!!!???

- Eu...

- Você mentiu Inu... como pode ter me usado desse jeito?? – Inuyasha sente o cheiro das lagrimas de Kagome, nunca se sentiu tão mal em sua vida. Ele vê a figura feminina correr por entre as árvores, então se levanta e começa a correr atrás dela, os restantes se entreolham preocupados e se levantam para correr atrás dele também.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kagome correr, corre na maior velocidade que podia, queria fugir, fugir de descobrir a verdade, não queria ouvir Inuyasha falar que seus devaneios eram reais, que na verdade ele nunca se importou com ela, só queria se diverti com ela, que mentia desde o começo, que não tinha importância para sua pessoa.

- Espera Kagome!!! – Inuyasha dá um grande salto parando enfrente a garota a segurando pelos braços, observando sua cara surpresa pelo movimento do hanyou. – Me deixa explicar. – Kagome volta a sua forma normal e responde friamente.

- Explicar?? Explicar o que?? Que você me usou, quando eu estava impossibilitada e ainda mentiu para mim, justo quando você prometeu que não mentiria para mim!!! – fala completamente nervosa por causa da situação que se encontrava.

- Mas não é nada disso!!! Eu não te usei, foi um acidente... eu estava bêbado também.

- Como posso saber se isso é verdade!!! Se for tudo fingimento, você mentiu, como posso acreditar em você!!

- Kagome você está levando isso longe demais, a história não é tão dramática assim... eu menti para nos proteger ... – fala o garoto tentando se controlar depois de ouvir tantas acusações.

**- **Nos proteger?? De quem?? De você mesmo?? E ainda me chamou de dramática, eu não entendo essa sua idéia de proteção.

- Eu só não queria que nossa amizade muda-se, que o que aconteceu não altera-se em nada... e que você não se afasta-se de mim...

- Mas você mentiu!!! Isso não é o jeito de se resolver as coisas e com essa atitude acaba de fazer o que queria evita!!! – aos gritos já.

- Ah é?? Não confia mais em mim... pois que se dane eu não preciso de você, e nem dessa amizade idiota, eu sempre vivi bem sozinho...

- Ah é assim!!! Então eu nunca mais quero ver essa sua cara seu mentiroso, também não preciso de você, deve ter sido um erro desde começo tentar te ajudar!!!!

- E eu de ter deixando você se aproximar... eu te odeio sua humana idiota e fraca!!! – Kagome sente seu coração se quebrar em pedaços, e consegue se soltar do meio youkai e correr com as lagrimas caindo na velocidade que se distanciava.

_**What I thought wasn't mine**_

_**In the light**_

_**Was one of a kind,**_

_**A precious pearl**_

_O que eu pensava que não era meu_

_Na luz_

_Era como uma pérola preciosa única._

- Seu idiota!!!! Piorou as coisas!!! – Inuyasha sente tanto ódio de si mesmo que esmurra o chão com toda sua força, formando uma fenda enorme e funda – Agora ela deve está me achando um tremendo idiota, KUSO!!!!! Quando eu vou aprender a pensar antes de explodir... – então o olhar do meio youkai é tomado pela escuridão e trevas ao qual sua franja cobria representada pela enorme tristeza do seu coração.

_**When I wanted to cry**_

_**I couldn't cause I**_

_**Wasn't allowed**_

_Quando eu quis chorar_

_Eu não pude_

_Porque não foi permitido_

- O que eu fiz..??? eu me revoltei e briguei feio com o Inuyasha... eu peguei muito pesado com ele?...agora ELE ME ODEIA... – as lagrimas da garota ficam mais grossas enquanto parava e olhava para traz voltando suas memórias – EU ME ODEIO... droga!!!!

_**Gomenasai for everything**_

_**Gomenasai, I know I let you down**_

_**Gomenasai till the end**_

_**I never needed a friend**_

_**Like I do now**_

_Sinto muito por tudo_

_Sinto muito, sei que eu o desapontei_

_Sinto muito até o fim_

_Eu nunca precisei de um amigo_

_Como agora_

- Kagome...

- Sango!!! – Kagome sente a amiga se aproximar. – você também mentiu para mim... porque Sango? ... – seu choro se torna mais leve, mas seus olhos não paravam de jorrar aquele liquido que no momento expressava o que estava sentindo.

- Pelo Inuyasha... ele não fez nada Kagome...

- Então por quê?? Porque ele mentiu...

- Ele estava nervoso Ka-chan, você é a melhor amiga dele agora... ele só não queria se afastar disso...

- E porque eu me afastaria?? Eu não vejo nenhum motivo... se estava realmente bêbado não a motivo...

- Ka-chan pare de teimar... você dois estavam bêbados, o Inuyasha não fez nada porque quis.. Ele achou que você poderia colocar a culpa nele pelo o que aconteceu, como se ele tivesse a obrigado a dançar com ele... não queria que você acha-se que ele fosse um tarado ou coisa parecida e que aquilo poderia acontecer com freqüência ... ele só... não queria que você se afasta-se dele por vergonha ou por ... nojo dele... para que não se sentisse sozinho de novo...

- Sango-chan... você acha isso mesmo?? – observando a cara séria que a garota fazia, e então passa a mão no rosto para estanca as lagrimas.

- Sim... você sabe que eu sou boa em deduzir esse tipo de coisa... e o Inuyasha me disse algumas...

- É? Eu me sinto uma idiota... eu estou tendo nojo de mim mesma por ter duvidado dele, será que algum dia... ele possa me perdoar...? _"Pensando em todas as circunstancias, ele cuidou de mim, realmente ele estava preocupado, e ficava nervoso quando eu perguntava sobre a noite anterior, e na boate... ele me 'salvou' da Sango e cuidou de mim... será que ele realmente não queria fazer tudo aquilo? E a dança... não posso dizer que... não gostei... e eu o provoquei... agora sei que não há nenhum motivo para termos brigado... o que faz o meu coração doer mais... e me odiar mais ainda"_

- Anda... vamos para a aula Ka-chan... vocês vão resolver isso... tenho certeza... apenas de um tempo...

- está bem... – ainda muito triste com tudo que acabará de acontecer.

* * *

Inuyasha após ver a garota correr o mais rápido possível com poças de lágrimas jorrando de seus olhos, olha para trás e observa seus amigos com expressões tristes, vê Sango correr atrás da garota que já estava longe de suas vistas. Inuyasha apenas dá um salto para uma grande árvore próxima e fica por lá. Durante as aulas não fala e nem se move muito, o que deixa Miroku e Rin preocupados, ele também permanece na sala durante o intervalo, no final vai para casa se arrumar, e se lembrar que havia marcado de buscar Rin e vai até a casa dela.

Inuyasha chega ao prédio de Rin e dá um toque para o celular dela, eram 12:40 ainda, usava uma camisa branca com os três primeiros botões abertos, calça social cinza, cinto preto com a fivela de encaixe, e um sapato-tênis, não era muito chegado aos sociais como Sesshoumaru, no banco de trás estavam sua gravata listrada de azul claro e escuro, seu palito azul marinho, seus cabelos se matem soltos e meio molhados, e expressão do garoto se matem fria e sem emoções, mas em sua mente só existia uma pessoa, Kagome, ele se encosta no volante mudando um pouco sua expressão para uma um pouco sofrida, e nessa hora Rin chega e o observa silenciosamente.

"_Ele deve está se sentindo péssimo... vou conversa com ele talvez ajude um pouco" _Inuyasha percebe a presença pelo cheiro se vira e destranca a porta.

- Oi Rin... bem na hora ..– sua expressão volta ao estado inicial de frieza.

- Oi Inuyasha, mais uma vez obrigada pela carona! – se sentando no banco do passageiro.

- Não tem de que... vamos... – Rin usava um conjunto bege com blusa de manga comprida de botões a qual marcava sua cintura e seus seios, com apenas o 1º botão aberto e havia bordado pequenas flores brancas no lado esquerdo, sua calça era de malha meio colada nas cochas e solta após os joelhos, sandália de salto fino de ouro envelhecido, de apenas três tiras, sem brincos com os cabelos soltos, mas ligeiramente presos com duas fivelas com strass, maquiagem leve e clara e batom cor de boca, linda.

- Inuyasha... você sabe que a Kagome não queria fazer tudo aquilo... – tentando começar uma conversa, o garoto suspira.

- Tudo bem Rin, eu não estou triste, a Kagome tem todo o direito de não querer ver mais minha cara.

- Inuyasha não fica assim... você tinha seus motivos e ela vai ter que perceber isso, você não teve culpa.

- Mas eu menti para ela...

- Mas foi uma mentira sem significado, você não fez nada de errado, bem que a Kagome poderia ter sido mais compreensiva... você vai ver Inuyasha, deixa a poeira baixar que vocês dois vão se aproximar novamente aos poucos...

- Não acho que seja tão fácil... ela perdeu a confiança em mim...

- Claro que não Inuyasha, se ela pensar melhor vai ver que foi dura com você, e que estava errada, e voltar a confiar em você, eu acho que vocês devem conversa e você poderia pedir desculpas por ter mentido... eu sei que ela vai aceitar... deixa a poeira baixar.

- Ah rin... eu não sei... talvez não devêssemos retomar a amizade... ela não vai voltar a ser a mesma...

- Claro que não... vai ser mais forte... – Rin sorri.

- Ahn? – Inuyasha não entendeu o que Rin quis dizer.

- Em um relacionamento entre duas pessoas, brigas são normais Inuyasha, e quando se concerta tudo, a relação fica mais forte porque se discute e resolve os problemas amigavelmente, as pessoas se conhecem melhor e aprendem a evitar outras brigas pelos mesmos motivos, as pessoas confiam mais e se tornam mais cuidadosas em relação ao parceiro... Entende?

- Hum... – fala balançando a cabeça positivamente.

- Você e a Kagome ainda vão ter muitas brigas, mas se resolverem sempre suas diferenças, vão se tornar cada vez mais unidos... – Inuyasha se impressiona com as palavras de Rin. – olha Inuyasha, eu sou sua amiga também, assim como Sango, Miroku e até seu irmão Sesshoumaru, quando tiver problemas pode falar comigo... – Rin sorri, e Inuyasha deixa sua expressão suavizar, e durante o resto do trajeto fica pensando no que Rin disse.

Inuyasha estaciona o carro na garagem do prédio principal, Rin desce e espera o hanyou se arrumar corretamente, enquanto isso fica contemplando o tamanho do prédio, Inuyasha fecha a blusa e amarra a gravata de uma forma que esta fica-se folgada e coloca o palito azul por cima prendendo as abotoadura, pega sua pasta, tranca o carro e vão para a entrada , Rin observa tudo impressionada, tudo super organizado limpo e moderno.

- Vem Rin vou lhe mostrar algumas coisas... bom aqui é a recepção como você pode ver, no primeiro andar fica a cantina e sala de descanso dos funcionários e para lá fica o elevador – ambos andam em direção ao elevador enquanto Inuyasha cumprimentava os funcionários que falavam com ele, logo depois entram – no segundo andar ficam os pequenos escritórios, no terceiro e quarto andares fica a parte administrativa, no quinto e sexto andares é a política, sétimo e oitavo andares administração financeira e assim por diante... nosso andar e o 23º onde se encontram os presidentes da firma e sua sala de secretaria.

- Nossa é enorme!!! Nunca pensei que viria trabalhar num lugar como esse...

- Mas vai porque você é uma excelente profissional... chegamos... – Inuyasha indica a sala para a garota, onde estava saindo uma linda jovem ruiva de olhos verdes.

- Ah boa tarde Inuyasha-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama já me explicou as mudanças quanto aos meus horários, onde só vou permanecer no turno da manhã e a senhorita Rin irá assumir o turno da tarde, prazer sou Ayame...

- Ola, sou Rin... – as duas se cumprimentam.

- Bem Sesshoumaru-sama disse que você vai ser secretaria dos dois irmãos, vem eu vou dizer o que você tem que fazer... – Inuyasha vai para sua sala e Rin e Ayame conversam animadamente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rin caminha até a sala de Inuyasha, havia recebido uma chamada pelo interfone, chegando nessa, estende a mão para bater na porta, mas escuta a voz do meio youkai.

- Pode entrar Rin!!! – diz o garoto de dentro da sala, o que surpreende a garota.

- Como sabia que eu já estava aqui??? – fala abrindo a porta surpresa.

- Pelo cheiro oras... – Inuyasha faz uma cara inocente com o ar sarcástico de sempre para Rin – bom... eu queria que você digitasse esse formulários para mim... – se levanta.

- Ah claro Inuyasha-sama...

- Ah Rin eu... – sua expressão fica suave, mas olha para baixo.

- Hai?? – pergunta interessada.

- Eu acho que vou dar um tempo para a Kagome como você disse... mas eu queria pedir para me contar, o que estiver acontecendo com ela... vou evitá-la um pouco, mas quero está ciente de tudo... – Inuyasha fala com bastante calma mostrando seu jeito para ver as coisas.

- Você se preocupa muito com ela, não é?? – Inuyasha cora um pouco e deixa a franja cair sobre seus olhos e Rin sorrir. – claro Inuyasha farei isso...

- Certo... está com muito trabalho? Eu ainda tenho que passar alguns e-mails para os fornecedores...

- Eu? Não... apenas terminando os de Ayame mas não recebi nada de novo para fazer... se quiser eu posso mandar os e-mails...

- Não é necessário Rin... eu gosto de fazer esse tipo de coisa eu mesmo, não gosto de depender demais das pessoas.. e logo você que é minha amiga, não vou dar mais trabalho para você... uma coisa fácil como essa, por que eu não poderia fazer eu mesmo?... bom... ahn... você... viu o Sesshoumaru sair da sala alguma vez?

- Não Inuyasha-sama... – Inuyasha prende sua visão na parede.

- Será que ele não entendeu que precisa pegar mais leve com o trabalho?

- Bom Inuyasha-sama, acho que ele está ciente disso...

- Mesmo?? – Inuyasha a encara e ela balança a cabeça positivamente, então o interfone toca e o rapaz aperta o botão para entender – Sim?

- Inuyasha pode vir na minha sala um instante... – era Sesshoumaru.

- Certo, estamos indo... – desliga o aparelho – Falando no ser, ele aparece...

- Estamos?? – pergunta Rin.

- Sim você vai também, Sesshoumaru ainda não a cumprimentou... anda vamos... - Inuyasha e Rin seguem o corredor para a sala do youkai, o universitário entra primeiro.

- Oi Sesshoumaru... algum problema? – apóia os braços nas costas da cadeira observando o irmão.

- Inuyasha eu queria saber se... – escutando o barulho da porta, e Rin fica de cabeça baixa ao lado da porta, Sesshoumaru a encara e se levanta.

- Rin! – fala o youkai de cabelos quase brancos, mais claros que os de seu irmão, numa voz incerta.

- Eu pedi para que ela me acompanha-se, você nem saiu da sala para cumprimentá-la – o rapaz de cascatas prateadas toma a palavra e o meio-irmão para seus olhos sobre ele, então sai de trás da mesa.

- Ah sinto muito Rin... Seja bem vinda... Acho que Inuyasha e Ayame já explicaram como se funciona as coisas aqui... Eu... estou feliz que tenha vindo trabalhar conosco... – sem tirar os olhos dela, o que Inuyasha percebe.

- Obrigada Sesshoumaru-sama, também estou muito feliz por participar da comunidade da Taisho's company... - da um pequeno sorriso envergonhado, e desvia o olhar.

- Bem... Inuyasha... Eu queria dizer que talvez você estive-se certo quanto a eu está trabalhando demais... e ... queria saber se sua proposta de ajuda ainda está de pé... eu acho que venho lhe tratando um pouco duro demais sem motivo... me desculpe... – Rin mostra um grande sorriso, e o garoto mais novo mostra um olhar surpreso para o irmão, enquanto discretamente o mais velho observa Rin, que corresponde e faz um sinal de parabéns para ele, mas Inuyasha percebe está ação dos dois.

- Bem eu não esperava isso... eu prometo que não vou assinar nada, eu analiso as propostas depois eu lhe explico tudo e paço para que tire suas próprias conclusões.

- Está certo Inuyasha tenho certeza que fará um ótimo trabalho – fala indo a sua mesa e pegando uma parte dos documentos e entregando ao irmão.

- Ahn... tudo bem – se vira para Rin – Rin, o que a senhorita fez com meu irmão??? Nem o reconheço mais... – Rin cora um pouco ao ver o sorriso malicioso de seu amigo.

- Eu não fiz nada, Inuyasha-sama... nós apenas conversamos sobre isso...

- Sei... então eu já vou... você vem Rin? – na hora que a garota ia responder, Sesshoumaru interrompe.

- Não, preciso que ela faça algumas coisas para mim, mas você pode ir...

- Hum... – Inuyasha vai saindo do cômodo, mas antes de fechar a porta, pisca para Rin com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios e faz sinal para conversarem depois, e Rin afirma completamente corada e sem jeito, depois da porta fechada a garota de aproxima de Sesshoumaru.

- O que deseja Sesshoumaru-sama?

- Queria que você telefona-se para esses distribuidores e marca-se uma reunião para sexta as 2:00h.

- Ah senhor sexta as duas, você já tem compromisso, de acordo com sua agenda as 15:20 já estará livre...

- Hum então marque de 15:20, obrigado Rin.

- De nada!

- Espero que não esteja muito pesado o trabalho.

- Oh não senhor, os dois estão sendo muito gentis comigo hoje, eu esperava muito mais serviço.

- Certo... Rin... sobre o que aconteceu ... entre nos... eu...

- Não se preocupe eu entendo, agora temos um laço profissional e é bom não passarmos disso.

- Aqui na empresa eu devo dizer será apenas minha funcionaria no máximo uma amiga... e a tratarei como tal.. qualquer coisa que ganhar aqui na empresa será apenas por seu esforço e merecimento, certo?

- Sim Sesshoumaru-sama...

- Mas, fora da área de trabalho... pode me tratar como quiser...

- Claro... – Rin fica muito feliz pela afirmação, e o youkai se levanta.

- Rin... eu sei que nos conhecemos agora, mas eu passei o fim de semana pensando em tudo que ocorreu... eu queria agradecer por isso... e digo que não me arrependo de ter te conhecido...

- Não precisa Sesshoumaru, eu também... não parei de pensar...

- Bom... ahn... Já que somos colegas de trabalho, amanhã você gostaria de almoçar comigo? Para conversamos, e falarmos de como as coisas vão ser daqui para frente...

- Eu adoraria...

- Ótimo, logo quando você chegar amanhã vamos a um restaurante aqui perto...

- Claro! – Rin se aproxima e beija o youkai na bochecha e ele devolve o beijo.

- Já vou, tenha uma boa tarde, qualquer coisa é só me chamar.

- Hai, arigato Rin...

Rin sai da sala com o maior sorriso do mundo, e Sesshoumaru também não podia esconder a sua felicidade.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Uma semana havia se passado. A primavera, com dias amenos e o sol brilhando e floração das cerejeiras. Kagome saia da clinica ao qual prestava estagio isso a mais ou menos umas 4:30 da tarde, está caminhava calmamente pela calçada, tinha que percorrer alguns quarteirões para chegar ao ponto de ônibus.

Seu corpo andava sozinho, já que sua mente estava em outro lugar, na verdade está em uma pessoa especial, Inuyasha.

"_Faz uma semana..._ – suspiro – _ele nem olha na minha cara mais... eu já percebi que errei... mas... eu não tenho coragem de falar isso para ele, eu tenho medo que ele não aceite isso, Rin-chan sempre me fala como ele está... parece que eles ficaram muito amigos depois que ela começou a trabalhar lá, ela fala... que ás vezes... ele pára de trabalhar para observar as paisagens da janela, e ela me disse que já percebeu ele falando meu nome... será verdade isso?... Ora isso não é o que eu devo pensar agora... foi por causa desse tipo de dúvidas que eu me afastei dele... o que eu me arrependo muito..."_ – Kagome observa uma pequena floresta a qual possuía muitas árvores de sakuras(**1**), onde o vento as solta e deixam o chão cor de rosa e com uma aroma gostoso e relaxante.

_**What I thought wasn't all**_

_**So innocent**_

_**Was a delicate doll**_

_**Of porcelain**_

_O que eu pensei que não_

_tão inocente_

_Era uma delicada boneca_

_de porcelana_

"_Nossa... que lindo... lembro que havia ele havia falado uma vez que gostava do cheiro de sakuras..._ – olhar triste _- Inu... você não sabe o quanto... sinto sua falta... nunca pensei que havia me envolvido tanto... a ponto de... precisar de sua companhia tanto assim... eu não sei... às vezes nem com a Sango eu me senti segura de contar as coisas... mas com você... eu não podia evitar falar... porque eu sabia que iria me entender... acho que isso acontecia com ele também... não é a toa que só se passaram um mês e meio que nos conhecemos e parece que nos conhecemos há anos... sinto todo dia... uma vontade de conhecê-lo pelo... menos um pouquinho mais..."_ – sem perceber Kagome vai entrando na floresta e se aproximando das cerejeiras.

_**When I wanted to call you**_

_**And ask you for help**_

_**I stopped myself**_

_Quando eu quis chamá-lo_

_E pedir ajuda_

_Eu me afastei_

"_E agora..._ – uma lágrima corre por seu rosto – _ele se afastou tanto de mim... por causa daquela briga idiota... é tudo minha culpa... eu devia ter confiado mais nele... só agora vejo isso..."_ – Kagome entra mais na floresta, e quanto mais entrava mais suas lagrimas teimavam em sair de seus belos olhos azuis, e então viu uma grande árvore onde possuía grandes galhos e a folhagem coberta de sakuras balançando ao vento.

O estranho foi que Kagome sentiu alguns pingos lhe molharem, que foram se tornando pesados e molhavam suas vestes, era chuva... mas como?? Nessa época do ano?? Kagome corre para debaixo da grande árvore e fica entre suas raízes, abaixada, e a chuva se fortalece, a garota abraça as pernas e não consegui mais controlar suas lágrimas.

- Papai... do mesmo jeito que eu ti perdi naquela noite chuvosa... agora a chuva está mais uma vez aqui... só para esfregar na minha cara que eu perdi alguém importante mais uma vez... Gomen nasai Inuyasha... eu não queria que nada disso acontecesse... é tudo culpa minha... eu realmente me odeio por isso... – e deixa a mágoa tomar seu ser, e seus olhos perderem o brilho dando lugar a uma poça de lagrimas pesadas que manchavam seu rosto.

_**Gomenasai, for everything**_

_**Gomenasai, I know I let you down**_

_**Gomenasai till the end**_

_**I never needed a friend**_

_**Like I do now**_

_Sinto muito por tudo_

_Sinto muito, sei que eu o desapontei_

_Sinto muito até o fim_

_Eu nunca precisei de um amigo_

_Como agora_

Inuyasha saía de um grande prédio onde havia acontecido uma reunião dos fornecedores a pouco, a chuva já era bastante forte e o pegou desprevenido.

- Droga!! Por que eu tinha que vim sem carro hoje em??? aff... por que só coisas ruins acontecem comigo...

"Ah me lembrei... eu sai da firma e deixei o carro em casa... me lembro que disse a mim mesmo que iria andando para pensar... Kagome... a quanto tempo que não olho nos seus olhos... ou observo seu sorriso... ou até sinto seu cheiro relaxante e doce... deixei que entra-se na minha vida... e agora quer sair dela... mesmo em tão pouco tempo... eu fico feliz em tê-la conhecido... ela me ajudou muito a mudar... me sinto melhor agora... do que a alguns meses atrás..." Inuyasha para no meio da pista vazia, a chuva já molhara seu corpo, este não ligava mais, seus cabelos longos e prateados pingavam em seu rosto, entristecido.

_**What I thought was a dream**_

_**A mirage**_

_**Was as real as it seemed**_

_**A privilege**_

_O que eu pensei que era um sonho_

_Uma miragem_

_Era muito real_

_Um privilégio_

"_Eu me sinto péssimo... a várias noites não paro de pensar em tudo... como eu queria que ela me perdoasse... sinto sua falta... Kagome..."_ – recomeça a andar – _"Estou deixando o tempo passar... mas todos os dias, Rin me conta sobre ela... e também sobre seu relacionamento com meu maninho..."_ – pequeno sorriso – _"Fico feliz pelos dois... ela me fala que não assumiram nada ainda... apenas costumam almoçar juntos e conversar bastante... mas... eu sinto que isso ainda vai crescer muito mais... De acordo com ela, Ka-chan anda muito deprimida... eu sinto nojo de mim mesmo por deixá-la nesse estado... eu devia ter contado a verdade... se tivesse contado talvez agora estaria indo para a casa dela para assistirmos a um filme e comer pipoca juntos... mas não... exatamente por que eu queria proteger esses momentos... acabou que eu a fiz sofrer no lugar... odeio vê-la desse jeito... principalmente por minha causa..."_ – Inuyasha já andava sem rumo, apenas ia até onde seu coração mandava, seus olhos perderam o brilho e sua franja molhada ficara mais longa e escondia suas feições, enquanto andava ao lado de sua solidão.

_**When I wanted to tell you**_

_**I made a mistake**_

_**I walked away**_

_Quando eu quis te contar que_

_Eu cometi um erro_

_Eu me contive_

- Kagome... de onde você estiver... se você pudesse me ouvir... eu queria que me perdoasse... queria que percebe-se que eu errei e sinto muito... que você não merece sofrer por causa de alguém imundo como eu... – as lágrimas ficaram presas em seus olhos, não deixaria que estas caíssem – Eu devia ter confiado mais em você e contado tudo desde o início... acreditado que você iria entender minha situação... acreditado na confiança que depositou em mim... é tudo culpa minha... Gomen nasai Kagome... você não sabe como me envergonho disso tudo... você realmente não merece sofrer por alguém como eu...

_**Gomenasai, for everything**_

_**Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai**_

_**I never needed a friend,**_

_**Like I do now**_

_Sinto muito por tudo_

_Sinto muito, sinto muito, sinto muito_

_Eu nunca precisei de um amigo_

_Como agora_

Nessa hora, parece que os ouvidos de Inuyasha detectaram um som, eram soluços tristes e desesperados, que doíam na alma só de ouvi-los, seus olhos se arregalam e puxa sua franja para trás e observa uma floresta ao lado de si. Aquele cheiro... estava fraco por causa da chuva, mas seu olfato era capaz de sentir...

- Kagome!!! – Inuyasha começa a correr mata adentro seguindo o que seu coração e seus sentidos diziam, o que só pensava era... será que ela estava bem??

Inuyasha chega a uma clareira onde havia uma enorme árvore de cerejeiras, cheia de lindas sakuras e sentada entre as raízes, lá estava ela, abraçada as próprias pernas, chorando desconsolada. O garoto sentiu seu coração comprimir e em passos lentos se aproxima da jovem que nem percebe sua presença e num impulso impensável a abraça com toda força fazendo-a voltar à realidade.

- O que?... Inuyasha! – a garota encara o jovem com seus olhos vermelhos e cansados de chorar.

- Shiii... não diga nada... apenas me abrace... – Kagome ficou surpresa com a reação do jovem e não pode conter que suas lagrimas votassem a cair e abraça o jovem tão forte quanto ele a abraçava se deixando encostar-se ao peito molhado pela chuva que se passava, mas não se importava.

A chuva caia, mas nem um dos dois parecia ligar para ela, pensavam apenas, em como era bom ficar perto um do outro novamente, sentir o calor passar entre seus corpos encharcados, Kagome deixou um sorriso de conforto aparecer em seu rosto e Inuyasha ao perceber tal reação mostrou um pequeno sorriso de alívio, e aos poucos seus soluços foram se acalmando e apenas poucas lágrimas se deslizavam sobre seu rosto, as que Inuyasha enxugou com muita calma e carinho, e a olhou bem nos olhos, os dela estavam confusos e surpresos, os deles possuíam uma grande ternura e carinho, e com suas mãos alisou os cabelos preto-azulados da jovem e a trouxe para mais perto de si e beija sua testa em forma de respeito e de amizade.

- Inu... o que faz aqui...?

- Eu estava andando sem rumo... e quando ouvi seu choro... não pude evitar de vir aqui te consolar...

- Inu... Arigato...

- Mas... por que estava chorando?? Espero que não tenha sido por minha causa... eu não mereço suas lágrimas...

-... eu estava chorando não só por que tinha perdido sua amizade por ser uma completa idiota... mas também o que minhas condições atuais me faziam lembra... papai...

- Seu pai?? – a garota balança a cabeça positivamente.

- Sabe Inu... foi... num dia chuvoso assim... que o perdi para sempre.... – e novas lágrimas começam a rolar em seu rosto, enquanto Inuyasha a reconfortava.

**Flash Back**

_Num hospital na região de Kyoto, uma pequena garotinha entrava cautelosamente no quarto onde o seu familiar se encontrava, aquele frágil homem, cujo tinha uma doença incurável, que o deixa mais fraco a cada dia que se passava, era denominado "pai" da pequena garotinha que nem tinha 7 anos, ela tinha lindo cabelos lisos até um pouco abaixo do ombro, com uma franjinha recém cortada, pequenos e lindos olhos azuis acinzentados._

_- Oi papai!!! – a pequena se aproxima da cama do paciente em questão, com seu rosto sem emoções, está andava muito triste pelo estado do seu familiar._

_- Oi minha pequena Kagome... como você está?? – com uma voz fraca, mas mesmo naquele estado, sorria._

_- Bem... e o senhor??? – fala já com um olhar preocupado._

_- Estou como sempre, minha pequena Ka-chan... não acho que vou melhorar..._

_- Papai... – as lágrimas começavam a aparecer._

_- Querida não chore por mim... eu tenho uma doença que não tem cura... eu não vou ter muito tempo de vida..._

_- Não fale assim papai!!! Você vai ficar bom!!!_

_- Ka-chan... todas as pessoas tem que morrer um dia... e minha hora de me juntar com kami-sama lá no céu está chegando... _

_- Mas papai – e seus olhos começaram a derramar lagrimas e lá fora começa uma pequena chuva._

_- Ka-chan... – ele coloca a mão sobre o rosto da pequena garotinha – não chores... não mereço suas lágrimas... e elas só mancham seu lindo rosto..._

_- Papai!! – ela desse da cadeira e abraça o pai que com poucas forças a abraça também._

_- Minha pequena... por favor... seja forte... olhe nos meus olhos – e a garota levanta a cabeça e olha para o rosto do homem, com os rosto manchado de lagrimas novamente. – Kagome... você tem que ser muito, mais muito, forte viu, pela sua mãe e pelo seu irmãozinho... ele ainda é um bebe... e é de aperta meu coração saber que ele não vai poder me conhecer... prometa que vai cuidar dele e de sua mãe por mim, filha..._

_-Claro papa!!! Eu juro!!! – e pequena faz uma cruz com os dedos e logo depois os beija._

_- Ka... sorria para mim... eu sei que é difícil... mas quero ver seu rosto iluminado pelo menos uma ultima vez... – a garota força um pouco um sorriso mesmo com as lagrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas. – Lembre-se sempre... sorria... sorria quando tudo estiver bom... sorria quando estiver ruim... sorria mesmo quando dê tudo errado... sorria mesmo na dor, e ao notar que sorrires, fará feliz aqueles que querem te ver feliz..._

_- Que lindo papai... eu juro a você... eu vou sorrir sempre... – fala enxugando suas próprias lágrimas._

_- Que bom... – os olhos do senhor começaram a fechar vagarosamente o que a jovem percebeu._

_- Papai… papai!!! Papai!!!!! Acorda papai!!!!! – balançado o corpo, a maquina que verificava os batimentos cardíacos começou a apitar sem pára mostrando que o coração estava parando, a chuva do lado de fora havia piorado, e muito já podia escutar raios e trovões vindos de fora do prédio. Os para-médicos foram entrando no quarto, enquanto a enfermeira se aproximava e afastava a criança daquele local. _

_- PAPAIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!! – ela observava de olhos arregalados os para médicos darem choques tão fortes em seu genitor que o corpo pulava da cama e isso só fazia chorar mais ainda – PAREM COM ISSO!!!! PAPAI!!!! – e com o rugido de um trovão e porta do quarto é fechada_

**Fim do Flash Back**

- Depois daquele dia... eu falei para mim mesma que ia sempre sorrir, como ele me pedira para fazer... mas há horas... que isso é difícil... eu tive muitos pesadelos com aquele dia nos primeiros meses de sua morte.... e até hoje.... eu fico com medo da chuva por ela me trás essas lembranças...

- Eu sinto muito Ka-chan... eu sei como se sente... mas.... não se deve viver de passado... você deve esquecer as coisas ruins que aconteceram e se preparar para as coisas boas que vão acontecer no agora, como seu pai disse... você tem que ser forte para suporta tudo...

- Tem toda razão Inu... eu sou mesmo uma humana fraca e idiota...– Kagome seu corpo ficar completamente envolvido pelo meio youkai e esta corresponde ao carinho.

- Ka-chan isso não verdade... eu falei aquilo da boca para fora... eu queria... pedir... desculpas... eu não queria que você se afasta-se de mim... eu deveria ter percebido que você entenderia minha situação, eu me sinto péssimo... me perdoa.... onegai.... eu prometo te falar a verdade sempre a partir de hoje, nunca mais eu minto para você, vou falar a verdade para você sempre mesmo que ela seja a pior possível.... eu prometo a você...

- Inu... – o abraça bem forte – só se você me perdoar também... eu falei coisas horríveis... eu devia ter sido mais compreensiva... eu percebi meu erro... eu sinto muito mesmo... você não é um erro Inuyasha... conhecer você foi uma das coisas que deram mais certo em minha vida... saiba disso sempre...

- Kagome... muito obrigado... eu não mereço tanto!.. – ficando sem jeito.

- Hihihi...

- Ei Ka-chan... tem uma coisa sobre a boate que eu queria perguntar...

- Ahn? O que Inu? – pergunta curiosa.

- Sabe... na hora da nossa dança... eu não sabia que você cantava e dançava tão bem... – fala com um olhar malicioso.

- EU??? Hahahaha!!! Quem disse?? Eu não sei cantar... quem sabe aqui é você... e sobre a dança... você também nunca perguntou!!!... eu sou uma miko, não uma vidente... hihihi.. e sabe... também não tinha idéia que você, o grande Inuyasha sabia dança tão bem... você fez aulas de dança??

- Ah para de modéstia Ka-chan... e... dançar eu?? Aquilo foi... apenas um lapso mental de movimentos sórdidos... nada de especial... – fala com a cara mais deslavada do mundo.

- Ah, claro senhor Inuyasha me engana que eu gosto... – com um sorriso irônico.

- Mas é verdade.... – Kagome levantou a sobrancelha – ah tah certo... aula de dança eu nunca fiz... mas dançar eu sei...

- Ah bobo... – ela se aproxima do rosto do hanyou e deposita um beijo estalado, mas uma coisa que nenhum dos dois havia percebido até aquele momento era: A chuva já havia acabado. Uma leve brisa toma lugar, deixando as sakuras voarem novamente.

_**Gomenasai, I let you down**_

_**Gomenasai, Gomenasai**_

_**Gomenasai till the end**_

_**I never needed a friend**_

_**Like I do now**_

_Sinto muito por tudo_

_Sinto muito, sinto muito_

_Eu nunca precisei de um amigo_

_Como agora_

- Nossa que estranho.... já estamos na primavera e... choveu... não acha isso meio suspeito?... – fala o meio youkai se levantando.

- Bom... eu também não entendi muito... mas... quem sabe se não foi um aviso...

- Aviso? Você acredita que talvez... o espírito do seu pai tenha feito isso Kagome??

- Ninguém pode nos dizer né Inuyasha... ninguém além de deus...

- Não sabia que você era tão religiosa... – fala sarcasticamente.

- Para seu governo eu fui criada num templo xintoísta(**2**) Inuyasha!!! E tenho orgulho de minha origem, tah!? – fala se levantando também.

Inuyasha e Kagome se encaram, os dois estavam com as roupas completamente ensopadas por causa da chuva inesperada, o que dava uma ótima visão para ambos de seus "atributos", Inuyasha podia ver perfeitamente o belo formato dos seios, a cintura fina, as pernas bem torneadas e o bum bum bem formado, e Kagome podia ver o abdômen bem definidos do youkai, ombros largos, braços com músculos salientes, pernas fortes e bem trabalhadas, e nádegas firmes , os olhos dos dois estavam apenas se observando de cima a baixo mas quando se encontraram, coram violentamente.

Com toda certeza os dois mudaram muito rápido de situação, há poucos minutos ambos estavam completamente melancólicos por estarem longe um do outro, agora ambos estavam muito felizes por terem feito as pazes, mas a felicidade se tornou um momento completamente constrangedor, ambos viram o rosto, Inu começa a tossir para disfarçar e Kagome olha para baixo para esconder o rubor. Passam-se alguns minutos e Inuyasha toma a palavra.

- Bem... ahn... acho melhor ir logo para casa... molhada como você está vai acabar pegando uma pneumonia.

- Digo o mesmo a você...

- Eu sou um youkai... não me adoeço tão fácil...

- Do mesmo jeito!!! Você é metade humano... mas de qualquer forma... como vou para casa?? Não posso ir de ônibus desse jeito. – fala esquecendo-se da vergonha passada.

- É... e eu deixei o carro em casa... – fala se batendo por dentro por ter esquecido o maldito carro.

- Nossa que pena... e agora?? Acho que o jeito é chamar um táxi... – fala encarando o hanyou.

- Mas Kagome, seu prédio é a algumas quadras daqui...

- Mas ir andando desse jeito também está fora de questão Inu!!

- Hum... então... – o garoto coloca a mão no queixo para pensar – então eu te levo até em casa...

- Ahn? Como? – pergunta sem entender onde o meio youkai queria chegar.

- Vem cá!!! – fala puxando a garota pela mão e saindo da floresta correndo, Kagome cora um pouco pelo toque repentino, e Inuyasha também logo depois que percebe seu feito, mas não volta atrás em sua decisão.

Inuyasha e Kagome aproveitam que a rua ainda estava pouco movimentada, sem muitas pessoas e atravessam sem demora para a ala dos prédios e Inu arrasta a universitária para um beco entre dois enormes prédios.

- O que está fazendo Inuyasha?? – pergunta apreensiva ao ver o youkai se abaixando de costas para si.

- Suba nas minhas costas... – com a maior naturalidade do mundo.

- O que?? – arregala os olhos.

- Suba nas minhas costas que eu vou te levar em casa...

- Mas isso é ridículo... como você vai andar na rua comigo nas costas??

- E quem disse que eu vou andar na rua??? Anda sobe logo... senão te carrego como saco de batatas!! – a garota obedeceu, ela se sentou nas costas dele e segura firme nos ombros dele, e este prende os braços envolta das pernas dela.

- E agora??

- Agora... aproveita a viajem.. – e da um sorriso sarcástico, e num salto rápido pula em direção ao prédio e pega impulso para cima, fazendo a garota de assustar um pouco, e rapidamente chegam ao topo do prédio.

- Nossa Inu... como você fez isso?? – fala impressionada.

- Eu já disse que eu sou um Inuyoukai?? – sarcástico – Inuyoukais conseguem pular grandes distancias e correr bem rápido e é isso que vou fazer... se prepara!!! – Inu começa a correr indo em direção ao próximo prédio, então ele pula e a garota grita esperando o impacto, mas o que sente é apenas mais um impulso do meio youkai para um próximo salto.

- Não precisava gritar!!! Eu não sou surdo sabia...

- Me desculpe Inu...

Inuyasha pulava de prédio em prédio com grande velocidade, e Kagome sentia a forte brisa secar aos poucos suas roupas, e observava o mundo de lá de cima, uma ótima visão, e os saltos rápidos causavam uma adrenalina incrível, era muito bom, principalmente por que estava com o Inuyasha. Em menos de 5 minutos Inuyasha já estava no prédio da garota. Ele pára e ela pula das costa dele.

- Bom acho que daqui sigo sozinho...

- Inu você não quer entrar... tomar um banho, trocar de roupas???

- Não precisa... o vento vai secá-las... preciso ir... tenho muitas coisas para fazer...

- Está bem... - fala entrando devagar no prédio, mas Inuyasha a pára antes.

- Ka-chan... espero você depois das aulas amanhã... para conversarmos... tah?

- Claro Inu!!!! Com prazer...

- Então ta marcado... – Inuyasha em movimento rápido beija a garota bem no canto dos lábios, a garota cora em segundos, ele apenas sorrir inocente, e começa a correr novamente, deixando a garota atrás abalada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Domo otakus!!!! E ai?? Espero q tenham curtido o cap!!! Desculpa a demora... bom... postando rápido pq sábado tem simulado!!!!! Aff to ferrada!!!! Bom... eu dei tudo de mim no cap... espero q isso cubra o tempo para escrever^^..._

_**Comentários v2:**__ Bem na realidade esse foi um dos capítulos que me fez querer re-escrever essa fic... talvez eu tenha achado meloso demais as partes que eu escrevi sobre Inu/Kag... e eu sinceramente tive muita vergonha de ler minha descrição da bundinha do Inuyasha shAHSUIUshAUISHahsu, meu deus até onde eu vou parar?? Por isso eu mudei o jeito que eu escrevi cada monologo... os diálogos estão quase os mesmos... como esse foi um dos caps que o povo mais chorou, imagino que não seria legal mudar muito essa atmosfera... senão vou acabar perdendo meus fãs né? – risos- espero que tenham gostado._

_Tópicos:_

_**1**__: Sakuras é o mesmo de flores de cerejeiras, elas florescem entre os meses de março e abril, na minha fic tah meio atrasado pq já é maio nela, desde o começo da fic era para ser primavera, mas fora esse pequeno detalhe, as flores de cerejeiras são um dos vários símbolos do Japão, muitas famílias fazem piqueniques apenas para observa as flores caindo, é uma linda visão.^^_

_**2**__: O xintoísmo é a religião tradicional japonesa, estreitamente ligada à cultura e modo de vida japoneses. O xintoísmo não é uma religião confessional: sendo assim, toda teologia e liturgia é quase que inteiramente voltada não para códigos de ética e moral na sociedade em si, mas sim para práticas voltadas para o relacionamento familiar, como o culto aos ancestrais e o respeito aos mais velhos._

_Agora as reviews:_

_**manu higurashi: **__ois^^ eeeeehhh q bom q gostou... eu tava achando q esse cap num tinha ficado legal... com certeza da próxima vez os dois vão pensar 4 vezes antes de beber tanto^^ nosss ficou bom mesmo??? Q d++ eu num sabia se ficou legal a parte do sesshy/rin pq eu não tenho experiência com esse casal... eu prefiro inu/kag...~_~ bom axo q o cap responde sua pergunta^^ spero não ter demorando^^ kissus e já né..._

_**mk-chan160:**__Oi!! Tb bem?? Respondendo: para nós pod não ser vergonhoso pq vemos a relação dos dois por fora... mas para eles q são amigos a apenas um MÊS... e q não tem um costume de ficarem se agarrando ... é difícil... além disso... a Kagome pode imaginar coisas d+++ e estragar tudo... e o Inu prometeu não mentir para ela... quer dizer descumpriu a promessa... então a confiança q a Ka-chan nele some... ela podia pensar até q ele a usou sab... coisas ruins acontecem quando não pensamos com calma em determinadas situações^^ brigada por ler... bjssss^^_

_**88nininha88:**__ oi maninha querida do fundo do meu tum tum!!! De nada^^ vc tava tão tristinha na mensagem do flog q eu tinha q fazer algo para te ajudar né^^ SERIO???? Vc confia em mim!!!!??? Nossss agora qm ta emocionada sou eu^^ poxa q triste... VIU!!! Eu sabia q tudo ia se resolver... vc já tah amiga dele de novo^^ e sobre o seu amor... O Q DIABOS ELE FEZ!!!! AQUELE SAFADO!!! FEZ VC FICAR DESSE JEITO... EU VOU DAR UNS CASCUDOS NELE!!!!! Pois é... eu mesma também to cheia de problemas... mas nesse momento não estou conseguindo lembrar xD... sim brigada por revisar^^ e ficou muito feliz por vc ter gostado^^ o inu só presta assim né^^ ele fica a coisa mais linda desse jeito... só num presta ou muito tapado... ou muito meloso... hehehe coisas vão acontecer próximo cap... mentiras e verdades serão reveladas... uuuuuu!!! Q nada haver xDDDDD... também te amu muito fofa^^ bejusssss._

_**SraKouga: **__olá^^ tudo certo?? Eu jogava adoleta do muito quando era pequena chê ^^ - imitando a gaúcha – puxa brigada né, ficou feliz por vc ter gostado guria^^ os dois bebados foi d++ hehehe^^ espero q curta a continuação também né... bejo chê^^..._

_**Gheisinha Kinomoto:**__ oi!! Eu num to sumida não... é q eu só entro no sábado... e vc num entrou ai agente num se encontrou... e pq eu num te amu mais??? tá ficando doida!!! Te amu sim minha fia!!! Bem... beijo num saiu... mas eu já te expliquei e vc aceitou... os dois tem q estar SOBRIOS^^ a k-chan vai acorda caindo de dores literalmente...ooooooo o inu é bomzinho cuidou direitinho dela^^ eeeee pelo menos dos outros casais vc gostou né^^ i like you very much^^!!!_

_**Thanks^^ **__1000000000 DE KISSUS FOR YOU^^_

_**Aline:**__ opa^^ aaaaaeeeee q bom^^... gostei muito do seu comentário... bom para nós pod não ser vergonhoso mas para eles q são amigos a pouco tempo... e q não tem um ser costume de ficarem próximos DEMAIS... japas sçao tímidos... é difícil... além disso a Kagome pode imaginar coisas d+++ e estragar tudo... por isso q o inu não queria contar... o inu É FOFO^^ eu também faria o mesmo só para ele cuidar de mim^^ b-jinhos e abraços^^._

_**Uchiha Lara:**__ oi!! Vlwz!!! Putz a Rin se deu mais do q bem^^ com certeza vai acontecer muita coisa ainda... o inu e a k-chan não vai demorar muito não... acho q daqui a uns 3 caps chega a vez deles^^... obrigada por esperar e aproveite a leitura^^ kisssusss.._

_**ludy-chan: **__oi!!bom axo q os próprios personagens tenham explicado o motivo do ele não qrer contar...^^ poxa aconteceu tanta coisa q sei lah... mas não foi por isso não... o Inu não é medroso... e também ele num liga de dizer o q sente... pelo menos PARA ELA!!!! Brigada pelo elogio e continue acompanhando^^. Kissus._

_**Leila M Santos: **__EHHHH mas uma pessoa lendo minha fic^^ brigadinha^^ q legal q vc gostou fico feliz^^ com certeza o melhor casal... na minha opinião é inu/kag... eles ficaram muito lindinhos juntos!!!! É pense os dois tem fogo^^ hehehe depois dessa eu posso esperar qualquer coisa vinda deles^^ bjinhos^^_

_**Dama da Noite:**__ OIe^^ HEHEHE!! Q legal!! Pois é... o inu só presta assim... observando seus próprios erros... e os assumindo... ele é a coisa mais perfeita desse mundo.. mesmo com seus defeitos ele ainda é perfeito!!! Vlw por me oferecer ajuda^^ bom na fic não se pode dar sites e e-mail... olha no profile lá tem o msn e o orkut... pode me add ta^^... bejinhos^^_

_**Natty Kinomoto**__:____OI^^ vlw mesmo pelos elogios!! Hehehe q bom q vc gostou.. fico muito feliz por isso... eh o apelido da sango fico dmais hehehe mas ele só usam quando a sango se acha autoritária... como ela tava...parecia a mãe deles mesmo... certo espero não ter demorado tanto... boa leitura^^... bijuns já na..._

_Bom gente eu vou parando por aqui... vou estudar!!! _

_Tenham uma boa leitura!!!!!^_~_

_S2 R-chan S2_


	7. Brigas e Emoções com vista para o mar!

_**Notinha rápida:**_

_Oi pessoas^^... noss... faz tempo que eu não apareço por aqui né... *gota*... bem para aqueles que me acompanham quase todos os dias no flog e no msn... sabem por que da demora... u.u.. se quiserem saber tb... é só olhar na próxima nota... _

_Não tive tempo de revisar jah que minha linda revisora 88nininha88 viajou ¬¬"... então não ligue se 90% do texto esteja errado... u.u..._

_A sim... esse cap é em homenagem a minha maninha Ivy que fez niver dia 8 de novembro... e eu não dei presente... XDDDDD... e mais a um monte de gente doida do Flog e do Clã M.A. hehehe^^_

_Sim ia esquecendo... FELIZ ANO NOVO /o/_

_Boa Leitura..._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 7 – Brigas e emoções com vista para o mar!**

Ultima semana de maio, é quase verão, fim de semana, 6:40 da manhã, uma linda jovem de cabelos preto-azulados e olhos azul-acinzentados, acordava muito bem disposta e cedo, o que era novidade, esta abre os olhos calmamente para costumar com a luz no quarto, e logo se senta para se espreguiçar.

- Bom dia!!!! Hoje já é sábado... que legal...!! – se levanta radiante da cama e olha para o relógio – O que!!! Ainda são 6 horas!!! Nossa... acho que ficar perto demais do Inuyasha fez eu pegar as manias dele...

Kagome vai para o banheiro e toma uma ducha rápida, se arrumar e corre para escovar os dentes, logo depois ajeitar os seus cabelos bagunçados, quando sai do banheiro vai escolher uma roupa bem leve já que mesmo cedo já estava quente. Optou por um short de algodão azul, e uma regata branca leve.

- Hum... o que eu vou fazer hoje.... arrumar meu quarto?? – olha para o recinto e o vê limpo e arrumado. – Não... fazer os deveres da facul?? – olha para sua mesa e vê todos os seus cadernos no lugar e sua agenda guardada, o que mostrava que estava sem dever. – Ah não tem dever!!! Que demais!!!! Bem... a Sango já arrumou a casa ontem... então... eu tenho o fim de semana livre.... mas... o que eu vou fazer então... hum.... acho que vou fazer o café da manhã enquanto eu penso...

Kagome vai para cozinha para fazer um café da manhã bem balanceado, era boa na cozinha, só que não costumava a cozinhar pela manhã porque acordava sempre tarde, então apenas fica preparando as coisas enquanto ficara perdida em seus pensamentos.

"_Tudo voltou ao normal, eu e o Inuyasha voltamos a nos falar freqüentemente e agora eu até sinto que confio mais nele, depois de tudo não conseguimos mais nos larga, passamos a maior parte do tempo juntos... nossa como eu senti falta disso... hum... bem como não tem nada de especial para hoje, eu podia convidá-lo para fazer algo... mas se bem que a Sango já está estranhando nossa relação... poxa é só amizade... e ela começa a fazer piadinhas com isso... bom... então vamos sair todos juntos... mas para onde? Ficar em casa hoje está fora de questão com esse sol, dia quente e lindo... hum... faz tempo que eu não vou à praia... seria_ _uma boa idéia..."_ – sorri.

- Isso!! Vamos para a praia!!! – fala um pouco alto demais.

- Quem vai aonde?? – pergunta a morena de olhos chocolate, ainda sonolenta e com seu baby doll verde bebê, coçando um pouco os olhos.

- Bom dia Sango-chan!!! Eu já terminei o nosso café da manhã – apontando a mesa farta.

- Nossa Ka-chan você se superou dessa vez!! Além de acorda cedo, o que já é um milagre, ainda teve a boa vontade de fazer o café... nossa me lembre de agradecer ao Inuyasha quando eu o vir, o namoro de vocês dois está lhe fazendo muito bem!!

- SANGO!!! Não estamos NAMORANDO!!! O Inuyasha é SÓ meu amigo!!! Que coisa!!! – fala meio irritada, mas ao mesmo tempo um pouco rubra.

- Ah Kagome eu to brincado, nossa que stress!!! Mas que vocês fazem um casal bonito, vocês fazem... e o Inuyasha não é um cara de se jogar fora... e sabe o que mais, vocês ficaram bastante íntimos nos últimos tempos... vocês se envolveram bem rápido...

- Mas isso não é motivo para você ficar fazendo essas suas piadinhas sem graça sobre nós...

- Ta certo!!! Eu vou pára... mas sabe... devia pára um pouco para pensar no Inuyasha como homem, não apenas como amigo...

- E por que isso Sango?

- Ah... Por que será, né? – Sorriso.

- Ás vezes eu não te entendo Sango... bom mais escuta que tal irmos para a praia hoje?? Sabe o dia está ótimo e não temos nenhum dever para fazer... podemos passar o dia inteiro lah, almoçar, nadar, pegar uma cor, caminhar naquela areia branquinha, chamamos todo mundo para ir com nós, vai ser divertido!!!

- Bem... já faz um tempinho que eu não pego uma cor... é Ka-chan você me convenceu!!! Vamos comer logo então para irmos ligar para o povo...

- Certo!

Alguns minutos mais tarde Sango corre para o telefone e disca o numero de Miroku, enquanto a outra garota ia pegar seu celular.

- Kagome, eu ligo para a Rin-chan e para o Miro-kun e você fica com o Inuyasha tah!!

- Ok!!! – Kagome disca o número do garoto que já estava decorado, já que os dois conversavam muito pelo telefone toda noite antes de dormirem, o aparelho chama mas ninguém atende, Kagome tenta a segunda vez e nada, a terceira o telefone cai na caixa postal, o que a garota não entendia, tudo bem estava cedo ainda, mas do jeito que conhecia o meio youkai já estaria acordado e vendo que era seu numero, ele atenderia na hora, que estava acontecendo?

- E ai?? Ele vai??

- Não falei com ele ainda, tah na caixa postal....

- Você não tem o da casa dele? – Kagome afirma com a cabeça – então porque não tenta? Olha já liguei para a Rin e ela disse que ia se arrumar e vinha direto para cá e para o Miro que já tah vindo nos buscar, anda liga logo para a casa dele...

- Ta bem – Kagome olha o telefone na sua agenda e coloca para discar, ainda não havia ligado para aquele numero, sempre que queria falar com o garoto, ligava para ao celular, mas sua situação atual a obrigava a isso.

- _Alou??_ – a garota escuta uma voz seria vinda do aparelho e deduz ser o irmão de Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru.

- Alou! É do apartamento do Inuyasha?

- _É sim, quem fala??_

- É a Kagome, amiga dele.

- _Ah!! Acho que sei quem você é, é a garota que o Inuyasha vive falando, eu te vi na boate acho._

- Sim, você deve ser o Sesshoumaru... como vai??

- _Eu vou bem... e você?_

- Também, ahn... o Inuyasha está em casa??

- _Se ele está?... está... mas ele ta ocupado no momento..._

- entendo... ahn será que você poderia avisar que eu liguei? É que eu queria convidar para ele ir para a praia com agente...

- _Hum sei..._

- Olha se você quiser ir também Sesshoumaru, fique a vontade, sabe a Rin-chan também vai - fala se lembrando de como os dois se olhavam na boate.

- _Ela vai??? Ahn... bem agora pela manhã acho que não vai ser possível... mas a tarde eu posso dá uma passada lah..._

- Ótimo!!! Avisa ao Inu que eu liguei tah...

- _Olha Kagome porque você não fala pessoalmente com ele?? Acho que ele não vai querer me ver agora... mas talvez com você ele converse..._

- Porque?? Vocês brigaram?? – curiosa.

- _Ahn... quase isso... por que antes de vocês irem não passam aqui??_

- Ah mais eu num sei onde fica...

- _Eu lhe passo o endereço... anota ai_!! – Kagome corre e pega uma caneta, e começa a copiar o que o rapaz dizia.

- Está bem... nós vamos dá uma passada ai... em mais ou menos... 30 minutos tah!!!

- _Ta certo... até mais tarde..._

- Até mais tarde! – e desliga o aparelho.

- E ai??? – pergunta Sango curiosa.

- Não foi o Inuyasha que atendeu...

- Não?

- Foi o Sesshoumaru... ele me disse que o Inuyasha estava ocupado e que ele não podia dar o recado por que o Inuyasha não quer vê-lo agora... então ele me deu o endereço da casa dele para eu falar pessoalmente com ele...

- O endereço?

- É eu disse que agente passava lá quando agente tivesse de saída... – mostrando o papel que havia escrito a pouco.

- Me deixa ver isso!! – arrancando o papel das mãos dela -... Nossa eles moram em uma dos melhores distritos de Tókio... apartamento 1500... eles moram em apartamento?

- É o que parece... – fala a garota de olhos azul-acinzentados do lado da amiga.

- Eles moram sozinhos?

- Sim... eles moram juntos e cuidam da casa sozinhos, Inuyasha me disse que os dois demoraram um pouco para mobilhar por que tinha que ficar ao gosto dos dois, e que é um lugar espaçoso é aconchegante.

- Hum... mais dois homens em um apê... sem faxineira... deve ser uma zona... o nosso já é meio bagunçado...

- É verdade... como deve ser o apê deles?? – quando as duas começaram a pensar nisso, a campainha toca e Kagome vai atender.

- Oi Kagome!! Uê? Ainda não foi se arrumar? – era Rin, ela estava usando uma blusa de alcinha verde clara de tecido molinho que ficava soltinha um pouco abaixo dos seios, e um short jeans com detalhes florais, prendeu os cabelos com um lenço xadrez laranja e um par de tamancos bege também com detalhes florais nos pés.

- Ah Rin-chan!!! Entra!! Acredita que eu me esqueci!!! É melhor agente ir logo Sango, antes que o Miro chegue.

- Oi Rin-chan!! Eu também tinha me esquecido... é por que estamos pensando em algumas coisas...

- Que coisas?? – falou com um ar de curiosidade se sentando no sofá das amigas e colocando sua bolsa de praia sobre a mesinha de cetro.

Kagome fez um resumo básico da situação e Rin pensativa.

- Eu nem sabia que os dois moravam em apartamento... mas o Inuyasha e o Sesshoumaru costumam ser organizados na empresa... talvez em casa seja do mesmo jeito.

- Hum num sei não Rin!! Dois homens morando sozinhos e ainda estudando e trabalhando pesado como eles... será que tem tempo de cuidar da casa? – comenta Sango.

As garotas discutiram mais um pouco e então Sango e Kagome foram se arrumar e Rin se oferece para ajudar. Ao fim de tudo Kagome usa uma blusa azul celeste regata com uma linda estampa de varias estrelas coloridas nas costas e algumas frases, um short jeans escuro com detalhes em rosa e uma rasteirinha de tiras com uma borboleta prata de enfeite, os cabelos estavam soltos com os óculos de sol sobre a cabeça. Sango optou por uma blusa branca leve que amarrava na cintura deixando sua barriga de fora e uma saia jeans verde petróleo, com uma melissa de praia verde nos pés, e nos cabelos a garota tinha uma faixa verde os prendendo.

Alguns minutos depois a campainha toca novamente e Rin atende, era Miroku, quando ele ia entrar na casa as garotas foram logo empurrando ele para fora e trancando o apart. o que o deixou sem reação.

- O que isso??? Num sou mais bem - vindo não?? – fala com uma carinha tristonha.

- Ah que isso Mi-kun!!! – Sango praticamente "pula" em cima dele e tasca um longo beijo apaixonado, e deixa Rin e Kagome de velas – e... é... por... que... – recuperando a respiração – temos que ir à casa do Inuyasha primeiro e estamos com pressa...

- Na casa do Inuyasha?? – fala confuso, então de repente Sango sente algo sobre seu bumbum e cora um pouco, e logo Miroku leva uma bofetada na cara.

- Miroku!!!!! Eu pensei que tivesse parado completamente de suas taradisses... mas parece q foi apenas minha impressão – Rin e Kagome ficam com uma gota enorme ao ver o amigo no chão com a mão no rosto marcado e Sango com as veias de sua testa soltando.

- Ahn... vamos?? Depois vocês podem resolver isso... – fala a de cabelos preto-azulados.

- Eu não sabia que o Miroku era tarado... – Rin comenta pensativa.

- Liga não Rin... acredite isso não é de hoje... é de família... – a de olhos claros sussurra para a de castanhos.

- Mas ele num vem de uma família de monges? – pergunta estranhando a situação.

- Vem... isso é uma longa história... depois eu te conto....- com uma enorme gota.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No caminho ao prédio as garotas contam a Miroku o acontecido, o que deixa o rapaz tão curioso quanto elas em relação a casa e a convivência dos dois irmãos, o fazendo dirigir mais rápido ao seu destino.

Quando chegaram as garotas confirmaram a endereço três vezes para ter certeza que o enorme e luxuoso edifício era o local, o prédio possuía 15 andares mais eram bem largos e era um apartamento por andar, onde a cobertura possui dois pisos, o lugar tinha o estilo moderno, e uma ótima segurança, tudo de alto nível, possuía um tom acinzentado com vários detalhes em azul marinho, no hall predominava os tons claros, como bege, amarelo e branco gelo, pessoas devidamente vestidas e funcionários profissionalizados.

Kagome e Rin foram na frente e foram falar com o senhor que cuidava da recepção.

- Bom dia, eu e meus companheiros fomos convidados pelo senhor Sesshoumaru para uma pequena reunião em seu domicilio. – fala Rin com um tom claro e nobre.

- E gostaríamos de saber se poderia comunicá-lo que estamos a sua espera... - continua Kagome no mesmo tom de Rin.

- Claro senhoritas, a que nome devo comunicá-lo?

- Kagome Higurashi e Rin Matsumoto... – então o rapaz se distancia para falar no interfone.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru, as senhoritas Kagome e Rin e seus convidados já chegaram.

- Diga para subirem – com o ar frio de sempre.

-Certo senhor... – fala sem temer a voz, parecia estar acostumado com aquilo. – Onegai, podem subir para a cobertura.

Todos seguem para o elevador ao chegarem ao 15º andar vão para a porta do apartamento, ao qual possuía uma fechadura digitalizada, então apenas batem na porta. Então ouvem o som de passos vindos da casa e a porta se a porta se abre e eles dão de cara com o youkai de cascatas quase brancas, e expressão fria, e olhos dourados, mas um pouco mais claros que os de seu irmão, mas naquele momento tinha uma expressão suavizada, mais neutra, não aparentava indiferença, o que chamou mais atenção foi a maneira que estava vestido, usava uma regata branca largada uma calça verde bem escuro com um tecido pesado, cabelos completamente lisos com uma liga no meio dos longos fios.

- Ohayou – fala com um tom neutro, e abre a porta para que todos entrassem – Retirem os sapatos e coloquem no armário, certo... – e foi isso que fizeram e depois olharam em volta.

O apartamento possuía vários tons diferentes, em diferentes cômodos os tons claros variando ou se mesclando com tons escuros, em vista geral do local ele parecia uma mistura do moderno com o antigo, moveis com estilo, objetos devidamente organizados e corretamente distribuídos, mas havia o lado antigo, de família, enfeites, emblemas, livros, prêmios, pergaminhos, fotos. Tudo limpo e bem cuidado. Isso chamou a atenção de Kagome.

- Nossa!!! Tudo super organizado e moderno, odorei a decoração!!! – fala jovem de olhos claros olhando tudo em volta.

- Que bom que gostaram... deu trabalho deixar assim, eu e Inuyasha temos gostos diferentes, tivemos que fazer tudo ao gosto dos dois...

A sala onde estavam era composta por um sofá em forma de "L" que parecia bem confortável, uma estante com espaço para uma enorme coleção de DVD's e CD's, um aparelho de som e uma enorme televisão de plasma com um home theater e um Playstation 3, algumas cadeiras ao fundo próximas as enormes janelas com possuíam cortinas pesadas no tom azul-marinho entre várias outras coisas.

- Aqui é enorme!!! Como vocês conseguem deixar isso tão organizado desse jeito?? – comenta Sango.

- Eu e Inuyasha somos organizados... – e Rin encara Sango com uma expressão de "eu não disse!!!" – isso já é costume, éramos obrigados arrumar tudo que bagunçávamos e ajudávamos a cuidar da casa... era o que nossa mãe nos mandava fazer... e mesmo que ela tenha morrido continuamos do mesmo jeito... nós fazemos faxina uma vez por semana...

- Nossa é tão difícil achar homens assim!!! – Rin fala com os olhinhos brilhando, e Sesshoumaru fica com uma gota, como o restante dos presentes.

- O Inuyasha é mais habilidoso com isso, ele que geralmente faz a maior parte do serviço e que cuida da cozinha...

- Então o Inu sabe cozinhar!!!! – agora era a vez de Kagome ficar emocionada.

- Aprendemos desde pequeno... para poder nos virarmos sozinhos depois... eu também sei mais ele tem muito mais prática... – fala com uma gota ainda maior. – venham vou mostrar a casa para vocês e logo depois os levar para verem o Inuyasha.

No primeiro piso possuía a sala onde estavam; uma espaçosa cozinha onde tinham uma mesa de jantar; os quartos dos dois irmãos, que não puderam entrar, pois Sesshoumaru não havia tinha permissão para isso, já que pelo menos a privacidade dos seus quartos os irmãos respeitavam, evitavam entrar nos quartos ou mexer nas coisas do outro sem permissão; um banheiro social, um quarto de hospedes;

Subiram as escadas e foram para o segundo piso, onde era o escritório de Sesshoumaru, uma pequena biblioteca com os artigos de família, mais uma sala de estar só usada para descanso, era aberta e de lá se tinha visão da sala de baixo, possuía um sofá cama, uma estante onde colocavam muitos livros de obras literárias famosas e até de outras línguas, uma mesa de estudos, algumas almofadas enormes para se sentar e um micro system; e mais uma porta no final do corredor.

- Bom o Inuyasha está naquela sala... vamos...- Kagome e Sesshoumaru foram na frente enquanto o restante ia bem atrás.

Sesshoumaru abre a porta fazendo o menor barulho, o que Kagome estranha, por que parecia que ele não queria ser visto, todos entram na sala rapidamente e observam o local, era uma sala de treinamento, possuía muitos equipamentos de musculação, e um espaço para meditação, uma estante com algumas armas de treinamento, e ao final da sala tinha um enorme tatame com um saco de areia de mais de cinco toneladas ao centro preso por três enormes correntes de ferro, e era onde se encontrava o meio youkai.

Kagome arregala os olhos com a visão que tinha, lá estava ele Inuyasha, treinando golpes extremamente rápidos, esmurrando e chutando o saco de areia, com tanta força que até o fazia balançar longe, e ele que estava de olhos vendados, além de que atacar o saco de areia tinha que desviar das violentas atacadas do próprio, já que o saco só se movimentava por causa de sua força, tudo isso só usando sua audição e agilidade.

Mas não foi só isso, o que fez a garota cora um pouco, foi ver que Inuyasha usa nada mais que uma calça negra bem folgada que nem possuía pregas para segura-la na cintura, o que a prendia era uma faixa de pano vermelha que era amarrada ao lado de sua cintura. Seus cabelos estavam presos em uma trança folgada, e seus músculos estavam todos à mostra com um pouco de suor cobrindo-os, eram uma visão perfeita na opinião de Kagome.

O corpo dele era primoroso, seu rosto sério com feições suaves e traços masculinos perfeitos, ombros largos, braços longos e de aparência forte, tinham músculos um pouco esguios mas bem trabalhados, formados e firmes, possuía um peitoral muito bem definido, com abdômen trabalhado, cintura reta, as pernas longas e fortes, com músculos bem salientes, deveriam ter sido tão trabalhadas para beneficiar seus grandes saltos e sua agilidade, um corpo muito bem cuidado.

A garota não conseguia retirar os olhos do meio youkai, o que seus amigos perceberam e deram sorrisos maliciosos, Inuyasha se desviava dos ataques, dando saltos ou dobrando seu corpo de forma impressionante, por fim deu uma voadora, e o golpe foi tão forte que o saco de areia se soltou das correntes e bateu em grande velocidade na parede que era bem revestida por isso não sofreu muitos danos.

Depois do ultimo golpe, onde o garoto dá uma cambalhota para trás caindo de pé na posição de ataque, fazendo seus amigos ficarem de boca aberta, ele parecia pára um pouco, e fez uma leve reverencia, foi em direção ao banco que ali tinha sem tirar a venda dos olhos, desfaz a trança de seus cabelos e pega a garrafa de água bebendo um grande gole, depois ele puxa a venda por cima da cabeça e joga metade do conteúdo da garrafa sobre a cabeça, deixando-a escorrer em seu corpo suado e cansado.

A água ia descendo molhando suas mechas prateadas lentamente, escorrendo por seu rosto de expressão suave, caindo no seu peito acentuado o deixando rígido pela mudança de temperatura, passando por sua cintura molhando um pouco a calça negra que usava, que estava um pouco folgada, por causa dos chutes rápidos, a ponto de se puder ver um pouco abaixo da cintura do rapaz e a barra da cueca também de cor escura, ao final disso ele balança os cabelos casual e elegantemente.

Então de repente o garoto começa a farejar o ar, e Sesshoumaru dá um sorriso travesso, e pede para que todos ficassem em silêncio. Ainda de olhos fechados, o rosto do meio youkai toma uma forma completamente maligna, as veias começam a pular e seu corpo começa a tremer, e então uma voz completamente fria e cheia de ódio sai de seus lábios.

- Sesshoumaruuuuuuu!!!!!!! – pega uma toalha que estava próxima da garrafa e começa a enxugar o pescoço, como se nada tivesse acontecido. – Meu estimado irmão... Quantas vezes eu já pedi para você não me ATRAPALHAR QUANDO ESTOU TREINANDO!!!!!!

- Eu sei... meu prezado maninho... você realmente acha que vim aqui apenas para te ver molhar o chão??? – fala com bastante ironia.

- Ora... que isso meu adorado irmãozinho... tenho certeza que você veio aqui fazer algo bem mais INÚTIL que isso... tipo... me encher a paciência... – fala naturalmente, sem nem ao menos olhar para o irmão.

- Certo Inuyasha... abra os olhos... – fala sério.

- Por que? Para ver sua cara feia?? – pergunta arrogante.

- Inuyasha!! – uma veia começa a soltar.

- Olha Sesshoumaru hoje eu estou sem paciência... Mesmo que eu tivesse algum lugar para ir com meus amigos hoje... só de ver a sua cara feia agora, já me deixaria de mal humor pro resto dia.

- Taisho Inuyasha!!!

- O que éeeeeeeeeeee Taisho Sesshoumaruuuuuu!!! – fala com uma voz doce e melosa para irritar o irmão.

- Inuyasha abra os olhos e pare de brigar com seu irmão... parecem duas crianças... – o meio youkai estranha ao ouvir uma voz feminina muito familiar.

- Rin??? – o garoto abre os olhos rapidamente, piscando um pouco para acostumar a visão, e logo os 3 jovens se segurando para não rir, o seu irmão, sério como sempre, e a garota de orbes azul-acinzentados meio que paralisada. – Ooo que estão fazendo aqui???

- Viemos te chamar para sair... – responde Miroku com um ar divertido, enquanto o meio youkai se enxugava melhor e subia a calça.

- Sério? Sair para onde?? – pergunta se aproximando da garota de cabelos preto-azulados, ao qual se mantinha parada apenas observando o universitário se aproximar.

- Pa.. pra... onde?? N... nos.... – Sango dá uma cotovelada nas costas da garota – Nós viemos te chamar para ir a praia...

- Praia é?? – aproxima seu rosto ao da garota, ficando bem próximos, isso mostrando um lindo sorriso, enquanto o de Kagome começou a ficar rubro. – O que foi Ka-chan... ficou rubra de repente... você ta com febre??... ou... com vergonha de mim...??? – fala a ultima frase com um tom divertido.

- EU?? Com vergonha?? DE VOCÊ??? Ah fala serio Inu... por que isso...??

- Eu é que pergunto...mas bem fora isso... eu não sei... praia... talvez... eu aceito – fala com um rosto sereno. - bom deixa só eu tomar uma ducha rápida e trocar de roupas ta... ahn... Sesshoumaru você vai??

- Eu vou mais tarde irmãozinho... tenho que resolver umas coisas... mais ou menos depois do almoço eu apareço lá...

- Ta certo então.... – fala indo em direção a porta – Me esperem na sala se for possível...

- Nossa... eles mudam muito rápido de atitude... agora a pouco estavam brigando como duas crianças agora já estavam sendo educados... – comenta Sango para Rin.

- É mesmo San-chan... vai entender esses dois... – fala saindo da sala com os outros.

Na sala, todos se sentaram no sofá, e Sesshoumaru pediu licença para se ausentar, pois tinha que resolver algumas coisas em seu escritório, e subiu, enquanto o restante ficava examinando tudo com mais calma esperando o irmão mais novo.

Inuyasha voltou rápido do quarto, este usava uma regata vermelha de tecido leve, e uma bermuda surfista preta com desenhos de chamas vermelhas na barra, usava o cabelo solto com um boné escondendo suas lindas orelhinhas do sol forte, um lindo óculos de sol importado cobrindo seus lindos orbes da cor do amanhecer, mas o tira e coloca na camisa. Este corre para o armário, pega uma Ridder e coloca nos pés enquanto corria pela casa para pegar as coisas necessárias. Logo depois pára na mesinha de centro e pega as chaves do carro e de casa.

- Vamos?? – pergunta indo em direção a porta – Miroku você quer dividir comigo as coisas? Eu vou de carro também...

- Não... a não ser que alguém queira ir com você Inuyasha....

- É... acho que vou ter que fazer companhia a você Inu... – fala Kagome piscando para o garoto com um sorriso, já esquecida dos acontecimentos.

- Se você insiste... – abrindo a porta – Primeiro as damas...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kagome vai ao carro de Miroku para pegar suas coisas, enquanto Inuyasha tirava a BMW da garagem do prédio, Inuyasha pára o carro na ladeira e buzina chamando a garota, esta corre em direção ao carro do amigo e entra. Enquanto os outros entram também no carro de Miroku.

- Senta ai... pode colocar as coisas onde quiser... – depois de dito isso ela coloca as coisas no banco de trás junto com a mochila de Inuyasha.

- Bom... – fala colocando os óculos de sol e formando um sorriso malicioso – Hoje eu to com uma vontade de correr um pouco... o que acha Ka-chan?? – Kagome pode ver o garoto piscar o olho por baixo da lente dos óculos, então seu sorriso também muda para igual ao do rapaz também abaixando os óculos de sol de seus cabelos para seus belos olhos.

- Eu acho... perfeito... – fala vendo o meio youkai colocar os cintos de segurança.

- Então... é melhor aperta os cintos... – a garota prontamente obedece – E curta a viagem... – Inuyasha passa a marcha para a ré e observa o movimento dos carros, quando ele tem a vez ele pisa no acelerador, levando o carro até a pista com velocidade, dando cavalo de pau, deixando as marcas do pneu no asfalto, Inuyasha troca de marcha bem rápido e Kagome se segura no apoio do carro, então se entre olham e Inuyasha pisa com tudo no acelerador, arrancando, deixando Miroku e os outros surpresos e bem para trás.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Depois de algumas horas de viagem, Inuyasha chega à orla e logo acha um lugar para estacionar, o carro de Miroku não estava nem no campo de vista, estavam muito longe ainda, os dois universitários apenas desceram e foram para a praia procurar um lugar bom para ficarem, e também onde os outros o encontrassem mais facilmente.

- Acho que exagerei um pouco... o Miroku nem consegui nos acompanhar... ainda bem que nenhum guarda pegou agente... – fala o meio youkai suspirando.

- Isso é verdade Inu... mas... foi demais!!!!! Eu quero ir de novo!!!!

- Então você gosta de velocidade não é Ka-chan...

-Com certeza... adoro adrenalina... olha aqui é um bom lugar...

- Certo então... cadê o carinha com as barracas?? – fala olhando ao redor. – ei!!!! Vem cá!!!!

- Oi senhor... tah aqui o cardápio... vai querer alguma coisa agora?? – fala um senhor chegando com as coisas.

- Trás refri... to com cede... você quer Ka-chan?? – pergunta a garota, e a ver fazendo sinal positivo. – trás dois refris e um desses tira-gostos blz...

- Certo já volto... – e o garoto corre de volta para a barraca, enquanto Inuyasha e Kagome arrumam as coisas.

Kagome começa a se despir deixando a mostra seu belo corpo coberto por apenas um lindo biquíni azul-bebê de tomara-que-caia cujo possuía algumas flores brancas bordadas no top e na lateral da calcinha do biquíni, corpo perfeito na opinião do hanyou, Tinha curvas perfeitas, nada fora do lugar, sem contar com avantajado busto e quadril, cochas bem torneadas e firmes, seus cabelos negros, lisos esvoaçantes contornavam seu rosto de traços delicados. Sua pele branca meio bronzeada combinava com todo o conjunto. Seus olhos contrastavam com a cor do mar a sua frente, e possuíam um brilho puro e especial.

Uma leve brisa com o cheiro característico da maresia passa por eles, os fazendo relaxar, Kagome estica a toalha no chão próxima ao guarda-sol e se senta. Inuyasha faz o mesmo mas antes tira a regata e a bermuda, ficado apenas com uma sunga-short preta e os dois colocam as bolsas sobre as cadeiras de praia.

- Inuyasha... você poderia fazer um favor para mim??

- Depende do favor... mas se é para você.. talvez eu possa aceitar... – com um sorriso divertido.

- Você pode passar protetor solar em minhas costas??

- Protetor... – Inuyasha cora um pouco, mas estranha – Eu pensei que você usa-se bronzeador...

- Eu?? Não... quem usa é a Sango... eu uso protetor... não quero fritar no sol e correr o risco de pegar câncer de pele... além disso, mesmo que eu use protetor eu fico bronzeada do mesmo jeito...

- Atah... não sei Ka-chan... – fala com um ar de pensativo, mas seus olhos não escondiam seu divertimento.

- Ai por favor Inu... os outros ainda vão demorar para chegar... se você passar em mim eu prometo que passo em você ahn... ah não ser que você queira que eu peça a um completo estranho para passar... assim... em mim... sabe... – fala fazendo biquinho, falando sensualmente, passando a mão no corpo, com olhinhos pedintes, Kagome sabia que dando algo em trocar e reforçando o ciúme que ele tinha por ela, ele não iria negar.

- Você não faria isso, faria? – fala com olhos temerosos. – Isso não vai acontecer nem por cima do meu cadáver... me dê esse protetor aqui... – tomando da mão dela – Mas olhe que você prometeu que ia passar em mim... e nem pense em se engraçar com NENHUM carinha daqui... eu conheço bem esse tipo de gente... só vão querer se aproveitar de você... ta me ouvindo né!!!

- Ta Inu... hihihi... eu tava só brincado... meu cãozinho ciumento... – apertando a bochecha dele enquanto de deitava para ele passar o protetor.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes!!!! – faz uma cara apavorante – E pare de me tratar como um cachorro... estou apenas... te prevenindo... apenas isso...

- Sei... huhuhu... – fala enquanto sente as mãos do meio youkai tocarem suas costas, mas o que ele fez foi mais que passar o protetor, ele massageava suas costas com carinho e precisão, as mãos grandes do meio youkai proporcionavam uma ótima sensação de calmaria, o que a fez suspirar.

- Está gostando? – pergunta o meio youkai.

- Que eu me lembre... eu pedi para APENAS me passar protetor... mas a sua massagem é... Divina... – deitando a cabeça nos braços e vira o rosto para o lado do meio youkai.

- Eu faço uma em você... e você faz uma em mim... eu to precisando... acho que exagerei no treino hoje...

- Eu sabia que tinha algo em sua mente para fazer isso... era bom demais para ser verdade... – Kagome sorri divertida.

Inuyasha ficou ainda por certo tempo fazendo a massagem enquanto Kagome aproveitava a sensação, depois de terminada era a vez de Kagome, Inuyasha preferiu ficar sentado e Kagome se senta por trás dele, os dois já tinham passado o protetor no corpo todo menos no rosto, e Inuyasha faltavam às costas também.

- Bom... eu não sei se você vai gostar por que eu não levo muito jeito com isso mas... vamos tentar... – e então toca a pele do meio youkai, o toque o faz arrepiar por alguns segundos, mas logo volta ao normal.

- Então... o senhor Inuyasha treina artes marciais... todos os dias??

- Todo dia não... os golpes eu treino só no fim de semana... mas durante a semana eu caminho toda a manhã...

- Hum... isso explica o por que de você acordar cedo... hum... seu apê é lindo viu...

- Valeu... Sesshoumaru deve ter explicado tudo né...

- Sim... ele disse que você que limpava e cozinhava no apartamento...

- Sério??... ele faz a mesma coisa quando eu não estou... acho que ele está é treinando também agora...

- Hum...

- Sabe... aquele apartamento... foi herança da minha mãe... minha mãe era independente... a família dela também era rica e aquele prédio pertencia a ela... depois de sua morte... eu e Sesshoumaru mandamos reformar... para que quando viéssemos morar aqui em Tókio já tivéssemos tudo pronto... então fizemos o nosso apartamento com dois pisos, mandamos fazer as modificações necessárias... o prédio ainda nos pertence... não queríamos vender... eu achei que tudo aquilo foi um ótimo investimento...

- Eu não sabia disso... e como era sua mãe Inu...

- Bem...

- Se não quiser falar eu vou entender...

- Não... não tem problema... ela era uma mulher incrível... agüentou firme todas as dificuldades por ter um filho meio youkai... – Inuyasha muda seu olhar para o horizonte e começa a falar como se estivesse falando consigo mesmo – todas as outras pessoas de sua família eram contra o casamento com meu pai... o mesmo acontecia com a família dele... já que eles eram tão diferentes... meu pai um inuyoukai... e minha mãe... uma miko...

- MIKO!!! Você disse miko?? – pergunta Kagome surpresa.

- Bom... minha mãe era como você Ka-chan... desistiu de seus poderes para ter uma vida normal... mas mesmo que não os usa-se... ainda os tinha... e isso formava um barreira entre suas famílias com relação ao envolvimento com meu pai... Ka-chan você pode ir um pouco mais baixo – Kagome abaixa as mãos para o meio das costa do youkai – Aí... agora mais forte – a garota põe mais força – Ótimo!!! Perfeito... me sinto bem melhor... sim voltando... mas meus pais não ligavam nenhum pouco... os dois já eram independentes de suas famílias tinham seus empregos, suas casas... essas coisas todas... e se casaram do mesmo jeito... mesmo com o preconceito das outras pessoas... já que... não precisavam delas... apenas um do outro para viver...

- Nossa que lindo Inu... a relação deles eram tão forte assim...?

- Eu diria que sim... porque mesmo quando eu nasci e Sesshoumaru cresceu... os dois apenas dividiam o amor deles por nós e por eles mesmo... eles eram muito apaixonados... muitos casamentos enfraquecem um pouco depois de um tempo... mas o deles tinham a mesma paixão de desde o começo... e mesmo assim... eles não deixavam de dar a devida atenção a nós...

- Quando eu me casar eu quero que seja assim... aiaiai... – passa a massagear os ombros do meio youkai.

- Acho que não vou ter a mesma sorte... quem iria gostar de um meio youkai como eu... na verdade esse foi um dos principais motivo de não aceitarem o casamento deles...terem aceitado um filho hanyou... meus pais e meu irmão não ligavam para isso... mas quando eu saía para brincar no parque... e tentava fazer amizades... os garotos só jogavam na minha cara "você é um hanyou... não pode brincar com agente... " eu via nos olhos da minha mãe que ela sentia pena de mim... e vinha correndo me dar um abraço... às vezes quando a dor era tanta ela chorava junto comigo... por não poder fazer nada para mudar aquela realidade... – Inuyasha faz com que a franja caia sobre seus olhos enquanto falava.

- Inu... não fala assim... eu gosto de você viu!! Você é o melhor amigo que uma pessoa pode ter... para mim... você é apenas você... não o julgo pela sua raça... se bem... que eu prefiro você assim... eu adoro a cor de seus olhos e suas orelhinhas ... e se você fosse humano ou youkai completo não teria isso...- fala abraçando o garoto por trás encaixando seu rosto no ombro dele e beijando sua bochecha logo em seguida.

- Obrigado Ka-chan... também gosto de você... – então eles escutam um "huuuuummmmm" com um tom totalmente malicioso por trás deles e então se viram.

- AE!!! INUYASHA GARANHÂO!!! Parabéns cara!!! – fala Miroku com uma cara totalmente depravada para o "casal"

- Poxa Ka-chan... você brigou comigo hoje de manhã só porque eu ficava falando que você e o Inuyasha tavam namorando... e agora?? Como você vai se explicar??? – fala Sango.

- Vocês foram pegos no flagra!! Aposto que vocês só correram para pode chegarem mais rápido aqui para aproveitarem o tempo sozinhos... huuuuuuummmmm... – fala por vez Rin.

Inuyasha e Kagome ficaram totalmente sem fala, e se afastam rapidamente, enquanto a garota tentava se explicar, e o meio youkai tentava controlar seu rubor.

- N-não... não é nada disso que vocês tão pensado!! Eu só estava confortando o Inuyasha!! Nada mais que isso...

- E porque suas mãos estão com protetor solar?? – pergunta Sango desconfiada.

- Por que... o Inu me pediu para passar protetor nas costas dele... só isso... – Kagome respondia tudo enquanto o meio youkai se mantinha calado.

- Hum... nossa que sorte Inuyasha... além de ter uma garota bonita do seu lado... ela ainda fica fazendo massagem em você... tais com sorte cara... – Inuyasha dá um murrão em Miroku que faz cair no chão e Sango vai acudi-lo na hora.

- Agora você também tem... é uma pena que tenha sido nessa situação... e para que vocês saibam... eu e a Ka-chan não estávamos fazendo nada... perfeito... não pensem besteiras se vocês não tem provas...

- Você disse que gostava dela que eu ouvi – fala Miroku do chão, com uma marca enorme no rosto.

- Como amigos!!! – gritam Inuyasha e Kagome juntos.

- Ai ta bom... não precisa gritar agente já entendeu... aff... – Sango diz colocando a mãos nos ouvidos.

- Bom... – se recuperando – Já que vocês chegaram podem se arrumar ai... tah quente... acho que vou dar um mergulho...

- Eu vou com você Inu...

- HUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!! – os três sorriem maliciosamente, mas Inuyasha e Kagome viram lentamente para eles com olhares tão frios e tenebrosos de tanto ódio e raiva que parecia que o inferno estava por trás deles, Miroku se esconde atrás de Sango e Rin fica por trás da cadeira de sol.

- TÁ!! Parou já gente... agente não fala mais nada... não vamos comentar... vão logo para a água – fala Sango em nome de todos.

- Valeu... – Inu e Ka-chan falam ao mesmo tempo, e logo depois sorriem e correm para a água.

Logo quando os dois correram para a água todos começaram a se acomodar, Rin se joga na primeira cadeira de praia que vê, e tira sua blusa de verão, para mostrar seu lindo biquíni amarelo que reforçava bem seus seios, e uma calcinha com um dos lados para amarrar e o outro não, que combinava com a cor bronzeada da sua pele. Pega uma revista da bolsa de praia e começou a ler.

Miroku se senta na outra cadeira de sol tirando a camisa e a bermuda, ficando apenas com sua sunga azul-marinho com alguns detalhes em branco, este fica aproveitando a brisa do mar.

E Sango, como sempre, vai se bronzear, estica sua toalha do lado do sol, e se despe mostrando seu lindo biquíni vermelho, este amarra no pescoço e a calcinha para amarra dos lados. E começa a passar bronzeador.

- Senhor aqui está os seus refrigerantes e seu tira-gosto... ahn? Onde está aquele cara de cabelo comprido e a garota de biquíni azul? – pergunta o garçom que trazia o pedido.

- Ah eles foram para a água... não se preocupa não... agente avisa a eles ta... pode deixar aqui... – Miroku fala com um olho grande para a comida.

- Certo aqui está senhor... qualquer coisa é só chamar...

- Beleza cara... – o garçom se distancia – Oba!!! To cheio de fome...

- Eu também... vou aproveitar... acho que eles não vão ligar se agente der uma biliscadinha – Rin comenta juntando a sua cadeira com a mesa – você vai querer San-chan??

- Não obrigada Rin-chan... estou sem fome... aproveitem...

- Se você diz... – e começam a comer.

* * *

Inuyasha e Kagome correm para a água, Inuyasha toma impulso e solta formando uma enorme onda que engole Kagome, então a garota começa a tremer.

- A-ai q-que á-gua fri-a... – comenta quando o hanyou chega perto.

- Que nada... é só se mexer que ele esquenta...

- Me mexer?? Nesse frio... ai... como??

- Assim oh!!! – pega e joga água na cara dela.

- Inuyasha!!!! Ora toma também – e joga água na cara dele.

- Aeh??? Então é guerra...!!! – os dois se separam um pouco e começam a joga água por todo lado.

Inuyasha e Kagome travam uma grande batalha, sendo que Inuyasha era bem mais forte e mais rápido, então ele tinha como jogar bem mais água e se abaixar nela para não levar os ataques da garota, mas Kagome não ficava atrás também era rápida e empurrava mais os braços na água.

Em um dos golpes Inuyasha joga um pouco de água no olho dela, ela para de usar uma das mãos, mas matem a outra, nisso Inuyasha se abaixa e nada para trás dela sem ela percebe. Quando Kagome abre os olhos e não vê mais o meio youkai estranha, então sente duas mãos nas sua cintura e arregala os olhos, quando o meio youkai a levanta e a "joga" na água novamente sem está esperar.

- Ah Inuyasha!!!! isso não vale!!!!! – fala nervosa quando volta a superfície vendo o meio youkai rindo muito.

- Hahaha... você precisava ver a sua cara... tah desculpa Ka-chan... hahaha – Inuyasha tentava se acalmar por causa da cara de raiva de Kagome, mas depois ela apenas sorri, um sorriso meigo e lindo, o que Inuyasha estranha. – o que foi??

- É que... quase nunca você ri assim Inuyasha... sem ter ironia nem sarcasmos... sabe... você fica bonito quando sorri... – fala sinceramente, o garoto cora, e desmancha o sorriso.

- Ah não!! Num desmancha o sorriso não!!! Tava tão lindo!!! Vai sorri de novo!! – se aproxima e puxa as bochechas do meio youkai.

- Ah pára Kagome... sem brincadeiras tah!!! – tirando as mãos dela de seu rosto.

- Eu num to brincado... você que devia sorrir mais... em??? – Kagome começa a cutucar o tórax do meio youkai fazendo se afastar um pouco – Arrah!!!! Então o grande Inuyasha sente cócegas... isso é muito interessante... atacar!!!! – garota corre atrás do meio youkai e começa a fazer cócegas na barriga dele e o garoto começa a rir sem pára.

- Ah!!! K-chan!!!! Hahahahahahaha!!! P-para p-or fa hahahaha vor... eu não hahahahahahaha respiro... hahahahhahaa...

- Agora sim!!! O grande Inuyasha está sorrindo!!! – Inuyasha perde o equilíbrio e os dois caem na água, mas isso não parece abalar nossa heroína pois está continua fazendo cócegas no meio youkai.

- Pára!!!! Hahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!! Me deixa respirar!!!! Hahahahahaha!!! – nessa hora Inuyasha segura os pulsos da garota que estava por cima de si, e começa a respirar exageradamente – AAARRRRRRR!!!! FINALMENTE EU POSSO RESPIRAR!!!

- Exagerado!!! Dá para me soltar agora??

- Só se você pára com as cócegas... e eu num to de brincadeira!!!

- Ta bom... eu paro... mas que você fica muito bem sorrindo, isso é verdade... – e o garoto a larga e ela se afasta um pouco.

- Ah... cansei... – e relaxa o corpo e começa a boiar – Nada como ficar boiando... deixando o mar te levar... né Ka-chan?? – olhando para a garota que estava parada olhando para ele. – O que foi?? Não quer boiar???

- Não obrigada...

- Tem certeza?? É bom relaxar sabia....

- Olha quem fala... o senhor trabalho duro!!!

- Eu trabalho e estudo muito... por isso mereço relaxar as vezes...deita ai Ka!!

- Não obrigada... estou bem em pé...

- Ora vamos... você sabe nadar Ka-chan??

- Sei oras... um pouquinho... mas sei me virar...

- hum... por acaso... você sabe boiar???

- Claro que sei... mas que pergunta... – Inuyasha percebe a mudança de voz, e a mudança de cheiro, fora a cara de brava da garota.

- Ah é?? Então prova... segura minha mão é vem boiar comigo...

- Eu não quero...

- Não quer ou não sabe???

- Sei sim!!!! E não quero!!! – Inuyasha põem a mão no nariz e deixa o corpo afundar e logo depois levanta balançando os cabelos molhados.

- Não minta Ka-chan....

- eu não estou mentindo!!!

- está sim...

- não estou...

- está sim...

- não estou...

- está sim...

- não estou...

- está sim...

- NÃO ESTOU...

- está sim... eu sinto cheiro de mentira em você, não pode me esconder nada!!!

- cheiro???

- Sim... meu olfato é tão evoluído que até pode sentir certas sensações do corpo, como por exemplo quando uma pessoa mente, quando tem medo, quando está triste, quando sente prazer... e muitas outras coisas... simplificando... não pode esconder NADA de mim...

- Aff... ta bom!!! Eu não sei boiar... satisfeito??

- E por que não disse logo... você quer que eu te ensine?? É fácil...

- Não precisa Inu... eu fico em pé e... AAAAAAAHHHHH me põe na água Inu!!!– Inuyasha não quis ouvir e foi até ela e a pega no colo, a garota se assusta no começo, e logo depois começa a se debater.

- Mas para aprender a boiar tem que ficar sob a água Ka-chan... não se preocupe não precisa ter medo... agente ta no raso... e eu não vou deixar você se afogar... você não confia em mim??

- Confio mas... – ela olha nos olhos do rapaz e vê que ele não vai desistir tão facilmente. – Ai ta bom!!! Mas eu não quero cair...

- Você acha mesmo que eu ia te deixar cair?? – o universitário se abaixa na água e estira os braços, deixando a garota sob a água mas sem deixa de segura-la. – Bom... para boiar só precisa de 3 coisas... dividir o peso do corpo... controlar a respiração... e ... relaxar...

- Sei...

- Primeiro... para quem ta começando o melhor e dividi bem o peso... ai você estira os braços e as pernas... com um tempo... você se acostuma e consegue encontrar um equilíbrio sem se esticar todo...

- Assim?? – Kagome afasta um pouco os braços e as pernas, mas ainda com os braços de Inuyasha a segurando.

- Assim ta bom... agora... bom todo mundo que estudou física sabe que o corpo na água é suspenso por uma força chamada empuxo e...

- Inuyasha pode ser menos especifico...

- Ah desculpe... bom a sua respiração... você tem que espirar e inspirar o ar calmamente... inflando o peito... certo... não puxa e nem solta muito rápido... isso faz que você perca equilíbrio...

- Nossa você falando assim parece muito mais complicado...

- Não é não... acho que sou eu que estou complicando as coisas... a única coisa que você tem que fazer é relaxar... fechar os olhos... se soltar... deixar as ondas te levarem... esquecer os problemas... se sentir... livre...

- Nossa... ta bom.... vou tentar...

- Certo feche os olhos... e relaxe... eu estou aqui te segurando... você não vai cair...

- Ta... lá vou eu em...

Fecha os olhos e apenas com seus olvidos e sua pela submersa... sente o balanço das águas e se deixar levar pela situação... parecia que não tinha nada em volta... só ela e seus pensamentos... logo sente uma ondulação maior... e algo em sua mão... abre os olhos de leve... e vê Inuyasha deitado ao lado de si com a mão dele entrelaçada a sua.

- Não se desconcentre, senão pode perde o equilíbrio...

- Eu estou... boiando!!!

- Está... mas cuidado... você aprendeu agora... se desconcentrar vai perde o equilíbrio... apenas relaxe... eu estou aqui com você... nada vai acontecer... não precisa se preocupar...

- Ta bom então...

E os dois ficam ali... apenas relaxando...

* * *

- Iiiiiiii Rin agente comeu tudo... – conta Miroku ao ver tudo vazio.

- Aiaiai... é melhor agente pedir outro para repor e esconder isso aqui... você sabe como o Inuyasha e a Kagome são em relação a comida...

- Ai... pensa que eu não sei... eu tenho amor a vida e minhas duas cabeças... ele já me disse que cortaria uma delas se fosse preciso para eu aprender... e eu realmente não quero saber qual delas será a felizarda...

- Nossa... que radical... o que ele seria capaz de fazer comigo...

- Com você nada... por que você é mulher... e o Sesshoumaru o mataria... mas a Kagome pode...

- Por kami!!! Rápido miro chama o garçom!!!!

Enquanto isso... Sango apenas estava dormindo, enquanto se bronzeava....

* * *

- Uaaaaaaaahhhhh!!! nossa que gostoso... me sinto ótima.... – Kagome se levanta da água.

- É... sorte que eu tava olhando que estávamos nos distanciando da costa... e por pouco não íamos parar em mar aberto...

- Nossa como você é exagerado... só nos distanciamos uns 5 metros... eu sou baixa e a água ainda não esta nos meus seios... e em você está um pouco acima da cintura...

- Certo... mas esse sol me deu uma sede...

- Falou e disse... ei!! Nossos refris!! Será que já chegaram??

- Acho que já... já faz um tempo que estamos aqui... vamos lá ver???

- Bora... mas Inu eu to com preguiça de andar...

- Você quer que eu te leve né!!! espertinha...

- Ah... eu não falei nada... você que deduziu...

- Aff você é folgada viu... você bóia que eu vou te puxando ta...

- Pode ser... – então Kagome começa a boiar de frente e Inuyasha segura sua mão para puxá-la.

Ao chegarem na praia, Inuyasha puxa Kagome para cima e a põem em pé na areia e os dois correm para mesa, e a rapidez assusta Miroku e Rin. Quando chegam lá vêem as garrafas de refrigerantes vazias o pratinho de tira-gosto limpo brilhando, Inuyasha olha diretamente para Miroku com um olhar mortífero.

- Miroku... – veias da cabeça pulando – você comeu TUDO!!!!

- Ai desculpa Inuyasha!!!! Por kami!!! Piedade!!!

- Não espere muito disso de mim Miroku... – estalando os dedos da mão.

- Espera um pouquinho... a minha garrafa também ta vazia... e tem marca de batom... RIN-CHAN!!!! Você!!!!

- Ops... ai desculpa Ka-chan... é que ficar olhando comida da fome...

- RIN!!!!! – Kagome começa tremer de raiva. – Eu nunca esperaria isso de você!!!!

- Ai calminha Ka-chan... Inuyasha – Miroku começa a se levantar e vai se afastando dos dois sendo seguido por Rin.

- SE PREPAREM!!! – falam Kagome e Inuyasha em uníssono.

- AAAAHHHHHH!!! – Rin e Miroku começam a correr que nem dois doidos enquanto os bravos Inuyasha e Kagome corriam atrás a fim de resolver a questão.

* * *

Inuyasha e Kagome já haviam matado sua sede, e estavam sentados nas tolhas que haviam estendido no chão conversando animadamente, Sango tinha ido à água refresca o corpo bronzeado, Miroku estava com um olho roxo por causa do hanyou, e Rin se encontrava sentada na sua cadeira de praia folheando a revista q tinha trago, tinha sido perdoada pela Kagome.

Inuyasha deita para descansa um pouco e coloca seus óculos para proteger seus olhos do sol, Kagome faz o mesmo mas ela deita na barriga do meio youkai.

- Posso deitar aqui??

- Fique a vontade... – enquanto se ajeitava melhor e começa a acariciar os cabelos da jovem.

- Hum... o sol já esta no centro... o que quer dizer... hora do almoço pessoal - comenta Sango voltando do mar e se enxugando numa toalha...

- Ta com fome Ka-chan?? – pergunta Inuyasha acariciando os cabelos da jovem.

- Um pouco... e você??

- O de sempre... MUITO!!!

- Ai inu você não toma jeito mesmo!!! Ta certo vamos subir para o restaurante??? – fala se levantando.

Inuyasha a segue Kagome coloca sua blusa e Inuyasha a bermuda enquanto todos se arrumavam para subir para o restaurante.

- Ei será que eles não vão pegar nossa mesa??? Num é melhor ficar alguém aqui...??

- Eu fico... – eles se viram e dão de cara com Sesshoumaru, o youkai usava uma regata branca e uma bermuda laranja com detalhes em preto e uma sandália negra. – Eu já almocei, eu fico de olho...

- Sesshoumaru!!! Que bom que veio!! – fala Rin com um lindo sorriso.

- valeu Rin... – Ligeiramente feliz, mas esconde

- VALEU????? – todos gritam impressionados – desde quando você usa gírias Sesshou!! – pergunta o irmão.

- Eu não sou tão velho assim Inuyasha... eu tenho apenas 26 anos... mesmo que não pareça...

- Nossa eu não sabia disso... – Kagome pisca confusa, mas não era a única confusa ali.

- Bom... ahn... vamos indo... daqui a pouco nós voltamos... – fala Sango voltando a realidade.

- Certo... até mais... – Sesshoumaru responde.

- Até!!! – Falam subindo para o Hamadya-ya (**1**)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Depois do almoço, nossos heróis estavam se divertindo, Inuyasha estava deitado na toalha com seu boné e seus óculos tirando um cochilo com o mp3 ligado, Kagome e Sango estavam perto da água jogando frescobol, Miroku estava tomando banho de mar e olhando para as garotas de biquíni, sem que Sango percebe-se e Rin e Sesshoumaru tinham juntado as cadeiras estavam tendo altos papos.

- Um... acho que já vou sair... a Sango não pode me ver desse jeito... – Miroku sai da água e vai até sua namorada, e a beija, mas é acertado pela bolinha que Kagome tinha lançado.

- Ai... Gomen nasai miro!! – Kagome se desculpa envergonhada.

- Tudo bem Kagome-san... eu posso jogar contra a Sango agora?? Cansei de ficar na água...

- Claro... está calor mesmo... vou me refrescar um pouco... – Kagome se aproxima e lhe entrega a raquete – Bom jogo... até mais – e corre para a água.

Inuyasha estava totalmente adormecido, e com o mp3 nos ouvidos não escutava muito a sua volta, então uma garota loira de olhos azuis e mais duas capangas, uma ruiva e a outra morena, vêm caminhando na praia, e dão de cara com o meio youkai.

- Ô!! Yuna olha isso!!! QUE YOUKAI MAIS PERFEITO!!!! –grita a ruiva.

- Com certeza... ele é uma visão dos céus.... – comenta a morena.

- Hum... é... ele dá pro gasto... to mesmo afim de tirar o atraso hoje... eu não beijo ninguém desde ontem... e até algo mais depois que nos conhecermos melhor pode vir bem a calhar... Aqui... me dê aquele frisbee...

Inuyasha se meche um pouco para mudar de posição, mas sente uma presença se aproximando e muito rápido, então o garoto dá um impulso para o lado e vê um disco de frisbee acerta o local onde estaria sua cabeça, e se senta, isso chama a atenção de Kagome que estava observando Inuyasha dormindo de longe, Inuyasha pega o disco e olha para a direção que ele veio e vê uma garota loira correndo para sua direção, quando ela chega próxima a ele, ela "tropeça" nos próprios pés e acaba caindo bem encima do meio youkai.

- Ah me desculpe... as meninas jogaram o frisbee muito forte e eu não consegui pegar...

- Ta certo... aqui está... joguem com mais cuidado da próxima vez – fala o meio youkai falando com pouco caso entregando o disco e se afastando da garota.

- Obriga- ai... ai aiai... meu pé... tah doendo... – se sentando do lado do meio youkai.

- Espera deixa eu ver... você deve ter torcido o tornozelo na queda.... – fala examinado o pé dela. Kagome que estava na água sente o sangue esquentar aos poucos quando vê a garota dando em cima do hanyou.

- O que aquela loira oxigenada está fazendo com o Inuyasha!!! Ora... ta na cara que ela ta fingindo... por que será que o Inuyasha não percebeu isso!!! Eu vou lá!!! - a garota sai marchando da água com uma expressão fechada, ao chegar na terra muda completamente para uma expressão alegre e fingida, Sango e Miroku que estavam prestando atenção em tudo percebem, enquanto a garota ia em direção ao youkai e a loira.

- Oi!! Inuyasha quem é essa garota??

- Bem o nome dela é.... é??

- Yuna...

- E ela torceu o pé, só isso...

- Sei... – sem acreditar nem um pouco.

- Inuzinho... – a loira fala toda manhosa – Quem é essa coisa ai???

- Minha querida eu não sou uma coisa... eu tenho nome e é Kagome, e desde quando você pode chamar o Inuyasha de Inuzinho... ele não te deu ousadia para isso.

- Se enxerga garota!! Eu chamo o MEU inuzinho do jeito que eu quiser, e anda não ta vendo que está nos atrapalhando.

- Desde quando ele é seu??? – uma veia começa a estralar na sua testa.

- Eu não me lembro de ter dito que era seu... – comenta o meio youkai entrando na conversa com um olhar pesado.

- Ah inuzinho que isso... eu to aqui cheia de amor para dar a você e você fala isso – fala começando a se esfregando no hanyou o que deixou a morena irada, mas Inuyasha não se movimentava, sua expressão era indiferente.

- Tanto amor você tem só quer transar com ele e depois dá um pé na bunda só para aumentar seu ego... – a de olhos azuis rebate irônica.

- Ai branquela sai do nosso pé...

- Ora cala boca sou loira oxigenada de beiço de silicone, não está vendo que é você que está sobrando!!! – olhar maligno.

- Hum... você só ta com inveja... – sem ter o que dizer.

- Inveja eu??? De uma loira de cabelo cor de mijo, lábios estourados, cheia de silicone, magrela, burra, com uma bunda pelancuda cheia de estrias e totalmente artificial como você????? Tenha dó...

- Eu não sou burra ta minha filha!! Eu tenho personalidade, e minha bunda não é pelancuda... o que é pelancuda?? – Inuyasha começa a rir baixinho, Miroku e Sango que observavam de longe começam a rir sem parar, e isso chama a atenção de Rin e Sesshoumaru.

- Personalidade? Se você conseguir me dizer o que é personalidade eu já fico feliz pela sua pobre inteligência, querida... não espero muito de você, loira de peitos caídos! por curiosidade, com esses pneus enormes na barriga, eu me surpreenderia só de você dizer que consegue enxergar os próprios pés!

- Ora sua branquela de Cabelo escorrido... se enxergar a gorda como uma vaca aqui é você... e quem disse que você tem personalidade!!! não estou vendo nada disso em você!!!!

- Aaah, tadinha.. Acho que ela está confundindo personalidade com silicone! Por que a única que nasceu sem bunda e teve q recorrer ao silicone foi você, aguada! Horrorosa, viu? Pneu é pouco para o que você tem... Diria que você se parece com... UM ESTOQUE INTERNACIONAL DE PNEUS DE CAMINHÕES!

- Ora se enxerga!!! Eu chamo bem mais atenção que você ta!!! Muitos garotos brigam por mim só para ter minha atenção... e você?? deve ta encalhada a meses... tadinha... nem me admira... também com essa pernas de cavalo... e essa bunda gorda que deve ocupar dois lugares no ônibus...

- Oraas... com certeza que os caras brigam.. brigam para ver quem consegue sentar mais afastado de você! Sua vagabunda! Fica se esfregando em todo mundo, parece CADELA NO CIO! E eu? encalhada? Diferente de você, eu tenho um NAMORADO, que é lindo e me ama!

- NAMORADO??? A ta certo!!! me engana que eu gosto aberração... quem foi o retardado e cego que quis algo com você em!!!

- Ahh.. a aberração foi esse hanyou gostoso que você estava dando em cima! Tão cego ele né? TANTO, que nem quis nada com você, sua vaca crocodila e remelenta!

- Em??? Que história é essa Ka-chan... – o garoto pergunta sem entender, e Kagome tosse de leve.

- Inuyasha, depois nós conversamos...

- Aha!!! eu sabia que era mentira... e se ele ta sozinho... - ela se vira e tasca um beijo nele, que arregala os olhos.

- O QUUUUUUEEEEEEE!!!!!! tire suas patas do MEU INUYASHA!!! - na hora que a garota ia pular em cima, Inuyasha se solta, e começa a tossir e cuspir.

Inuyasha começa a cuspir no chão e limpar a boca com as costas da mão freneticamente, Kagome pára o que estava falando ao ver a reação de Inuyasha. A tal menina fica sem entender nada, Miroku e Sango se aproximam um pouco para observa melhor a discussão, Rin também ia ao encontro de todos, mas Sesshoumaru não deixa.

-Não vá, será melhor se não se meter nessa história, além do mais... está mais divertido ficar de expectador... – Sesshoumaru fala em um sorriso.

-Você ta maluca - Questiona Inuyasha olhando a garota, que não entende nada

-C-como

Inuyasha encara a garota com um olhar frio, o beijo dela tinha um gosto horrível, nossa, mas parecia que ele estava chupando limão, ou algo assim. Inuyasha sorriu por dentro quando pensou aquilo. Kagome ficou calada, sem entender nada, mas de repente um alívio tão grande tomou conta dela, Inuyasha não tinha gostado nem um pouco do beijo daquela loira azeda, mais ainda sim... ELA TINHA BEIJADO SEU INUYASHA.

- Sua loira azeda!!! Como teve coragem de... – Kagome sente uma mão tocando seu ombro, e uma voz grave se mostra por trás de si.

- O que está acontecendo aqui cara de cachorro?? Não posso acreditar o que acabei de ver...

- Kouga?? O-o que está fazendo aqui?? – o lobo aparece de repente por trás de Kagome e logo se ajoelha diante da garota e começa a falar.

- Kagome... eu vi tudo... não vê que esse cara de cachorro não te merece... deixa ele ai com a amiginha dele... e venha ser feliz ao meu lado... quer passear junto comigo na praia?? – lhe beija a mão, mas as veias da testa do meio youkai começam a pulsar e ele pula e ficando entre o lobo e Kagome.

- Sinto muito lobo... mas a Kagome vai ficar bem aqui onde ela está...

- Ora cala a boca seu meio youkai imundo... ela que tem q decidir o que quer e você não tem nada a ver com isso... e é claro que ela vai preferi a minha companhia do que a sua não é Kagome-chan?

- Ahn... bem eu... – Kagome não sabe o que responder, mas Inuyasha fala por cima.

- Ora não fale asneiras, seu lobo com fedor de milho, ela nunca vai ficar com você.... só se for por cima do meu cadáver... e quem disse que ela te deu permissão para chamá-la assim... – olhos cobertos por ciúmes.

- Não me encha a paciência Totó!!!! A KAGOME É MINHA NAMORADA!!!!! É eu a chamo como eu quiser!!! Ta compreendido!!! E pode ir tirando as mãos sujas dela!!! ELA É MINHAAA!!!

- SONHA POBRE!!!!! – Inuyasha dá um abraço possessivo em Kagome. – A Kagome NUNCA foi sua é NUNCA será!!! Pare de sonhar com coisas impossíveis!!! E por que você não volta para os campos para pastar juntos dos seus amigos CABRITOS... e nos deixa em paz!!!

- Ora seuuuuuuu!!!! – Kouga vai em direção ao Inuyasha, e este fica na frente de Kagome protetoramente. E logo os dois começam a brigar por Kagome, que fica com uma gota enorme e sem saber o que fazer, e a loira fica no vácuo.

- Ei!!! Inusinhoooooooo... – Yuna fala com uma voz totalmente enjoativa na opinião de Kagome. – Meu tornozelo ta dodói... e você tem que cuidar de mim, e não ficar batendo papo com esse lobinho, por causa dessa morena falsificada e desclassificada...

- COMO ÉEEEEE!!!!! – os olhos de Kagome pareciam está jorrando faíscas do puro fogo do inferno, e parte para cima da loira.

As duas começam se agredir fisicamente, um puxando cabelo da outro, dando tapa na cara, usando as unhas, e assim vai... com esse vai e vem, as duas rolavam na areia, pulavam encima uma da outra, Kagome era a mais violenta, botava para quebrar tudo, literalmente falando, as duas se levantavam e caiam de novo, isso faz com que todos percebessem que o tornozelo dela não estava machucado, Kouga e Inuyasha até param um pouco de discuti para observa tudo, mas o meio youkai não parecia surpreso com a descoberta.

- Hahaha olha só cara de cachorro... você é burro mesmo... acha que aquela garota tava com o pé torcido... tenha dó... você não merece a Kagome... você é apenas um Meio youkai imundo... ralé....

- COMO EEEEEEE!!!!!!! – Inuyasha parecia o próprio demônio de tanto ódio que tinha nos olhos e pula em cima do lobo também.

As duas brigas estavam muito feias, Sango e Miroku ficaram apreensivos e Sesshoumaru e Rin estavam apenas observando.

- Ta torcendo para quem Sesshy??? – pergunta Rin observando atentamente os movimentos dos amigos.

- Bom... o lobinho parece forte... mas nada consegue segurar o Inuyasha quando isso envolve o orgulho dele... o lobinho pegou pesado... além do mais... ele não é grande coisa... o Inuyasha ganha com toda certeza... não o treinei tanto para perde para um lobinho qualquer...

- Com certeza o Inuyasha parece bem mais motivado a ganhar... também... quem mandou xingar um cabeça quente como ele... esse lobo é muito convencido... se acha o bonzão... É MELHOR QUE O INUYASHA DE UMA LIÇÃO NELE!!!.

- Mas a luta das garotas parece bastante interessante... – comenta Sesshoumaru – Não sabia que Kagome era tão violenta... Ela realmente... ninguém segura... ela está realmente motivada a dá uma surra naquela garota. Eu aposto nela...

- EU TAMBÉM!!! KAGOME!!! VAAAAIIIII! DÁ UMA SURRA NESSA LOIRA CAOLHA!!!

Sango e Miroku olhavam tudo, meio apreensivos e resolvem aparar a briga.

- Ta bom Inuyasha, Kagome, já chega vocês dois vão se machucar – fala Sango fazendo papel de mãe.

- Isso mesmo!! Escutem a Sango!!! – fala Miroku por trás, mas não fazia nenhum efeito.

- Não vão pára??? Bora Miroku me ajuda agente vai aparar essas brigas... – fala fazendo alguns aquecimentos nos braços.

- OOOO QQQQUUUUUUUEEEEE????? Tah louca Sango??? Eles tão quase se matando e você quer aparar as brigas??/

- Para de ser mole Miroku!!! – e vai em cima de Kagome e Yuna.

- Eu não sou covarde... apenas dou valor a minha vida... – e se prepara para separar Inuyasha.

- Kagome pare com isso!!! – puxando a jovem de cima de Yuna.

- ME SOLTA SANGO EU QUERO MATAR ESSA GAROTA!!!! – se debatendo toda.

- Inuyasha!!! Calma cara... – segurando os braços dele.

- ME DEIXA EM PAZ MIROK!!!! QUERO DÁ UM CHUTE NESSE RABINHO PELUDO DELE!!! – se debatendo.

- Opa... segura ele ai Miroku eu vou dar um murro nesse rostinho de cachorro – Kouga corre para dar um murro na cara do Inu.

- Sem essa, lobo fedido – Inuyasha se solta de Miroku e vai para o lado e Kouga acaba acertando Miroku em cheio.

- Miroku!!! – Sango grita ao ver o namorado no chão e solta Ka-chan, mas como ela estava sem equilíbrio ela cai e torce o pé.

- AI!!! – fala Kagome tocando o pé, isso deixa Inuyasha e Kouga alerta.

- KAGOME VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM??? – Kouga se viram para Kagome em tempo igual, Inuyasha percebe a distração do lobo e aproveita e dá um murro no nariz dele e o faz cair para trás, depois Inuyasha corre até Kagome.

- Oi Ka-chan.... ta tudo bem?? – pisca o olho para ela, Kagome fica surpresa e pisca de volta com um sorriso, e a loira fica no vácuo.

- Eu to bem Inu... só me tornozelo que ta doendo.... – tocando o pé.

- Okay....eu vou cuidar de você não precisa se preocupar "minha linda" – massageando o pé dela.

- Ora seu cara de cachorro!!! Acaba de quebrar meu nariz perfeito!!!! Você vai ver só quando eu voltar!!!!

- E você vai fazer o que em??? chamar os outros cabritos para te ajudar... HAHAAAA!! Acorda idiota... vai cuidar do se nariz antes que fique torto ...

- o.O... MEU NARIZ.... – começa a correr.

A loira desiste do meio youkai, começou achar ele grudento demais e começa a se aproximar do garoto de madeixas negras que estava deitado no chão.

- Oi!!! – empurrando Sango que fica com um olhar maligno – Tadinho... aquele lobo mal te bateu foi... – massageando o rosto de Miroku, que por incrível que pareça não parecia ligar nem um pouco. E Sango estava tremendo de ódio por trás dos dois.

- ORA SUA ATREVIDA CAI FORA!!!!! – arranca a garota de perto do namorado, e dando um sapopo nela fazendo bater bem longe – SE VOCÊ VOLTA AQUI EU TE MATO!!! – fala com um olhar demoníaco, que só fez a garota corre para salva sua vida.

- Calma Sango-chan.... – se senta e acaricia o rosto da namorada – Aquela garota é uma tonta... nada se compara a você meu anjo....

- Pelo menos você não deu mole para ela ¬¬"... – meio estressada

- Calma minha estressadinha n.n.... nunca faria isso com você... principalmente com uma garota nojenta daquelas.... me dá um beijinho vai!!! – carinha de cachorro sem dono.

- Ta bom – dá um selinho – agora vamos cuidar desse ferimento...

- Okay.... – se levantando.

* * *

- Ta melhor o pé Ka-chan??? – fala o meio youkai terminando de massagear o pé da garota, com um sorriso malicioso.

- Tah ótimo Inu-kun.... brigada....

- A ta certo.... pode pára de fingi Kagome... esqueceu... não pode esconder nada de mim...

- Como você sabia que eu estava fingindo??? – fala sem nenhuma surpresa.

- Seu cheiro... eu apenas arrumei o resto da mentira... – sorri meigamente.

- Sabia que era algo do gênero.... pelo menos eles foram embora né... n.n

- Com certeza... tava cansado já.... aquele lobo.... não se enxerga mesmo... – emburra a cara.

- Não precisa ter ciúmes do Kouga, Inu.... ele é só meu amigo... – fala em um lindo sorriso.

- É.... mas parece que ELE não sabe disso... – muda o olhar ciumento para uma expressão mais suave e com um leve rubor – Você quer dar uma volta comigo??

- Claro!!!! - Inuyasha ajuda a garota levantar então eles começam a caminhar sobre a areia fofa e branca da praia, com alguns minutos depois, estavam sem rumo, apenas sentindo a brisa em seus rostos e aproveitando a companhia um do outro.

Como andavam lado a lado, as mãos dos dois acabam se chocando, os dois param por um momento afastando-las, já tinham andado bastante, não haviam pessoas por perto, apenas os dois, nisso seus olhos se encontram, e aqueles olhos dourados possuíam um brilho nunca visto pela garota, um brilho diferente dos que conhecia, com uma certa ternura e alegria, e um lindo sorriso se forma logo após, o que aqueceu o jovem coração de sua acompanhante, e logo deixou um lindo e meigo sorriso transparecer.

O meio youkai a olha profundamente e estica a mão em sua direção como pedido, a garota olha a mão dele e desiste e se deixa levar, seus dedos se entrelaçam e recomeçam a caminhada, nenhum comentário, nenhuma palavra, por que não era necessário naquele momento , tudo que queriam dizer, tinha se demonstrado naquele primeiro olhar.

Logo à frente, havia uma pedra enorme onde param para descansar, então se olharam vagamente. E Kagome observa o lindo rosto do jovem que prestava atenção nas batidas das ondas a sua frente, e logo repara em um arranhão na sua bochecha.

-... foi o Kouga que fez isso?

- Isso o que? – coloca a mão no rosto.

- Esse corte aqui... – coloca os dedos no local e o pressiona de leve – Dói??

- Não muito.... – então a olha diretamente – E seu ombro?? Está vermelho... aquela loira tem unhas grandes... – começa a esfregar de leve os dedos na mancha.

- É mas não é nada também...

Nessa hora, os dois olham as suas posições, Kagome com a mão no rosto do meio youkai, e ele a segurando pelo ombro, rostos próximos, as respirações se chocam, olhos presos um no outro, o rubor e uma grande vontade de provar dos lábios do parceiro crescendo no peito. Mas Inuyasha a solta ao sentir o vento frio passar, estava anoitecendo...

- Acho melhor voltarmos... já está quase no pôr-do-sol devem estar nos esperando para irmos embora... – o garoto vira o rosto e solta Kagome.

- Esta bem então... – responde corada, mas não queria ficar naquele clima com o garoto – Ta com você!!!! – toca de leve em Inuyasha e começa a correr – Nem me pega!!!! – começa a ir por onde vieram.

- EI!!!! Você vai ver só!!!! se prepare!!! – e corre atrás dela.

Kagome começa a correr pela água, assim podia jogar no rapaz e atrapalhar-lo, mas como sempre ele é mais rápido, os dois riam e curtiam a brincadeira, e aceleram o passo, enquanto isso a cor do céu ia mudando aos poucos, e por final o garoto da um salto e a derruba na água caindo por cima desta. E depois, o que os dois fizeram?? Foi apenas rirem de si mesmos.

- ainda bem que vocês chegaram... já estava preocupada – fala Rin próxima dos "pombinhos" com Sesshoumaru por trás de si.

- Olhem!!! Que lindo!!! – Sango aponta para o céu ao longe.

Sim, realmente era uma linda visão, o sol no horizonte com seu brilho mais fraco e com tom alaranjado, mudando as cores do céu para tons rosados, com poucas nuvens, que ajudava a embelezar mais aquela imagem, o mar refletindo tudo com sua cor entre o azul e o verde tornando tudo aquilo um espetáculo da natureza.

Inuyasha e Kagome se sentam na areia, ela na frente e ele um pouco atrás, Miroku puxa Sango para sentar em seu colo, e Sesshoumaru passa o braço envolta dos ombros de Rin.

- Nossa!!! Como é lindo!! – repete Sango.

- É mesmo... mas nada se compara há você meu amor... para mim tudo isso se torna bonito porque você está aqui ao meu lado.

- Ai que fofo Mi-kun!! Arigato!! Assim você me deixa sem graça... acho que nada melhor um beijo para agradecer nessa hora não é??

- Aposto que não – Miroku a puxa um pouco para que lábios se tocasse e virassem um beijo apaixonado.

* * *

- Acho que hoje não podia terminar melhor... – comenta Rin.

- Eh!! Hoje foi um grande dia... principalmente por que passei ele com você... – confirma Sesshoumaru.

- Sesshoumaru... – cora, emocionada.

- Rin... Você é uma pessoa especial para mim... Você me acalma... me ajuda sempre.. me faz companhia... eu me sinto bem do seu lado...

- Sesshy... Você também é especial para mim.. quando eu o vi pela primeira vez eu soube disso...

Sesshoumaru fica de frente para Rin, e a levanta um pouco, então se encaram nos olhos.

- Você se importa??

- Não... é o que eu mais quero...

- Então... – Sesshoumaru beija os lábios de Rin, e logo depois é correspondido.

* * *

- Que bom que eles se arrumaram – fala Kagome observando os dois casais junto com Inuyasha.

- É... tem razão... eles merecem ser felizes... – logo depois Kagome voltar olhar o mar.

"_Eu fico feliz por eles... Sango e Miroku... Rin e Sesshoumaru pelo menos eles tem alguém para olhar esse pôr-do-sol... vê-los desse jeito... me lembra que estou sozinha... De repente... eu sinto... um vazio dentro de mim... será que algum dia... vou poder ver tudo isso junto de alguém especial??... alguém que me faça sentir... eu não estou sozinha nessa vida_" – os olhos de Kagome ficam tristes e deixa a franja cobrir o seu rosto.

- Não fique triste Ka-chan... não gosto de ver você assim – Kagome levanta o rosto surpresa quando sente o rosto do amigo colado ao seu, logo seus braços fortes a envolvem pela cintura a puxando para trás, colocando ela entre suas pernas para que as costas dela pudessem encostar em seu peito, então ele alisa com uma das mãos os cabelos e o rosto da garota.

- Inuyasha... – a púbere sussurra ao sentir o carinho.

- Sabe Ka-chan... eu te entendo sei que está se sentido sozinha agora... por que ficar assim... olhando as pessoas felizes com a pessoa de que gosta.. e saber que está sozinho... se sente um vazio... – o universitário segura o queixo dela para que seus olhos encontrassem-se – Não quero que se sinta assim... por isso vou ser seu companheiro por hoje ta??

- Inu... brigada... – seus olhos brilhavam, e então se aconchega no abraço que ele a proporcionava. - Você me entende demais não acha??

- Talvez sim... Talvez não... acho que o momento ajudou um pouco... não se preocupe Ka-chan, um dia você vai achar alguém especial o bastante para você... tenho certeza disso... Você é linda, amável, carinhosa, inteligente, engraçada... As vezes cabeça-dura, teimosa, estressada...

- Você está me elogiando ou me sacaneando?? – irônica.

- Ahn... um pouco dos dois – sorriso amarelo - mas tudo que eu espero é que seja feliz ... Contanto que você não se engrace com o Kouga ta ótimo... u.u

- Ah Inu!!! Com esse seu ciúme possessivo é capaz de afastar todos os homens de perto de mim e vou ficar acabar ficando para a titia – faz bico.

- Ora é assim que você me agradece?? eu estou ajudando você a escolher a melhor pessoa... e eu não tenho ciúmes...

- Tem sim, qualquer cara que começa a me paquerar desiste porque você é super protetor e os afasta...

- Porque eles não são bons o suficiente... além disso não era você que tava morrendo de ódio daquela loira?? Aquilo não era ciúme também?? - sorriso malicioso.

- EU?? Com ciúmes daquela magrela?? NÃÃÃOOOOOO... Não, não... não... NÃO,não... NEM MORTA TA OUVINDO!!!!!

- Então por que aquele ataque todo com ela??

- Ora eu achei muita cara de pau dela fingir estar machucada para ganhar sua atenção, e eu também achei que tivesse acreditado nela...

- Sei... conta outra...

- É verdade... e por que está me perguntando isso?? Por a caso não queria que eu atrapalha-se aquela hora??- hesitante.

- Não, nada haver... aquela garota não é meu tipo, muito magricela e falsa... num sabe conversar... grudenta...

- E... qual é seu tipo?? - a garota fala meio esperançosa sem saber o motivo.

- Ah... meu tipo é mais... - olha profundamente para os olhos de Kagome.

- Mais?? - pergunta sentindo as mãos do hanyou na sua nuca e aquele lindo rosto aproximar do seu.

- Mais..... - Inuyasha ajeita a garota melhor em seu colo.

- Mais... - com a proximidade as respirações se chocam... aquele ar quente toca o rosto da garota a fazendo corar como se estivesse embriagada e seus olhos começarão a se fechar.

- Mais... - o púbere fala em voz rouca, e toca o nariz com o da garota e seus olhos se ligam.

- Mais... - Kagome estava quase se rendendo aos encantos do amigo, só que nessa hora ele deixa um sorriso malicioso aparecer em seus lábios.

- MAS... por que você quer saber eim?? - ele se afasta acabando com o clima, e deixando Kagome corada quando percebe o que estava acontecendo, enquanto o garoto ria a toa.

"_Por Kami-sama no que eu estava pensando... mas eu não pude evitar... o Inuyasha me enganou direitinho!!! Mas, com aquele olhar, aquele calor, aquele carinho, eu não pude me segurar... será que era isso que Sango quis dizer??..."_

- Hahahaha... Você caiu direitinho!!! Que cena foi essa em Ka-chan?? - fala o meio youkai risonho.

- Ora Inuyasha!! - a universitária mostrava raiva nos olhos, e começa tentar se soltar do abraço do amigo.

- Calma!!! Pera, desculpa Ka-chan... - abraçando mais forte.

- Eu não acredito que eu quase... beijei você...

- Oras... eu não sou de se jogar fora...

- Convencido, nada haver, para eu ter tido essa recaída só mostra que estou precisando de um namorado urgente...

- Assim você me ofende... - faz cara de ofendido, mas logo depois sorri - Não se preocupe um dia você acha a pessoa certa... por enquanto eu te faço companhia...

- Isso se seu ciúme deixar né... porque desse jeito nenhum vai ser perfeito o bastante para você. u.u

- Não vamos começar com isso novamente não é?? eu já falei eu não tenho ciúmes de ninguém foi você que tava se remoendo por causa daquela loira...

- Eu?? Tah maluco?? eu já falei que não tenho ciúmes daquela coisa, você que tem com todos os homens que e aproximam de mim principalmente o Kouga.

- Eu não tenho ciúmes daquele lobo fedido!!

- Você tem sim!!!

- Não tenho não!!

- Tem sim!!

- Não tenho!!

- Tem sim!!

- Não tenho!!

- Tem sim!!

- Não tenho!!

- Tem s... - beijo.

Foi tão rápido que Kagome quase não percebeu, os lábios quentes e macios do meio youkai tinham tocado os seus por alguns segundos, o bastante para fazê-la cala-se, o toque foi breve, mas fez a pele dos dois arrepiar levemente e sentem o rosto corar.

- Eu já disse e repito, Eu não tenho ciúmes do rabinho frufru do lobo fedorento, eu não gosto dele, estou apenas te protegendo só quero que seja feliz.

- T-a... Ta certo – fica paralisada por alguns segundos. Inuyasha beija a sua testa e Kagome também abraça o meio youkai ainda meio sem entender o que aconteceu – Mas... precisava ter me beijado para dizer isso... – irônica.

- Foi só um selinho Kagome, além disso funcionou muito bem, por que você ficou calada, e em um momento como esse... eu sei que você queria... mas desencana... foi só... um beijo de amigo...

- Hum... beijo de amigo é?? Estão toda vez que eu quiser cumprimentar meus amigos eu os beijo na boca?? – Irônica.

- Comigo... não tem problema nenhum... com os outros... NEM POR CIMA DO MEU CADÁVER...

- SEU DEPRAVADO!!!!! Você anda demais com o Miroku!!! – Batendo nele de leve, apenas de brincadeira.

- Pow só um selinho Inuyasha?? Poxa esperava bem mais de você amigão. – o casal de "amigos" olham para trás e vêem, os dois outros casais com sorrisos maliciosos.

- Não ligue Miroku para mim foi muita coisa, já que meu maninho não fica com uma garota a um bom tempo... – comenta o mais velho da turma.

- Hum Sesshy parece que sua família vai aumentar, já arrumou até uma cunhadinha. – fala Rin.

- Eu falei Ka-chan... as vezes as pessoas que mais amamos são aquelas que estão mais próximas de nós... – fala Sango com um ar de sabia.

- ORA!!! Vão cuidar de suas vidas!!! – o Hanyou se levanta para ir discuti com os outros.

"_Nossa que vergonha... não acredito em tudo que acabou de acontecer, como pude ser tão descuidada... mas... ah Inu... você é uma figura hihihi... com você pelo menos... eu não me sinto sozinha... não sei como as pessoas possam não gostar dele... ele é incrível..._" – olha para o céu quase totalmente negro com apenas uma linha do sol no horizonte, e lá havia uma pequena estrela, com um brilho tímido, solitária no imenso céu. (**2**)

"_A primeira estrela da noite... e eu posso fazer um pedido... o inu me disse que queria que eu fosse feliz... mas ele também merece isso... ele é uma grande pessoa, pena que poucos sabem disso..._"- fecha os olhos –_ "Eu desejo que ele seja feliz com a pessoa que ele escolher para amar..._" – os abre novamente e sorrir – "_eu também só quero seu bem 'Meu Inuyasha'_".

- Vamos Ka-chan??!!!! – pergunta o garoto de longas mechas prateadas.

- Ahn?? Onde estão os outros??

- Já subiram... disseram que estava começando a ficar frio...

- É tem razão... Inu... Você pode me levar para casa?? Eu acho que Rin vai com seu irmão então Sango e Miroku vão sozinhos, eu não quero atrapalhá-los.

- Claro... pegue suas coisas e vá para o carro ta... além disso o que estava fazendo?? – olha para o céu – A primeira estrela... Você fez um pedido?? Qual foi??

- Se eu contar não se realiza né Inuyasha!!! – dá um belo sorriso para o meio youkai e ele não entende o porquê mais sorri de volta – Eu já vou subindo... te espero lá no carro!! – coloca a mochila nas costas e começa a subir para o estacionamento.

- Ta!!! – o meio youkai acena para a garota.

"_Kagome... você com certeza é uma garota especial... não devia se sentir sozinha, você tem tantas pessoas que te adoram... você vai ser feliz eu acredito nisso... por isso..._" – olha para a estrela - "_Eu desejo que ela seja feliz com a pessoa que ela escolher para amar... é claro... com tanto que não seja o lobo fedorento...hehehe_ " – o meio youkai sorri vingativo com a ultima parte.

Inuyasha vai ao encontro de Kagome e entram no carro, o garoto dá partida e vai indo embora, enquanto isso o céu fica completamente escuro, e aquela pequena estrela se torna a mais brilhante e maior de todas as que iam aparecendo, e podia notar que se brilho havia piscado duas vezes.^_~

CONTINUA....

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Domo minna!!!!!!! Então?? Curtiram o cap?? Eu dei muito de mim nele... escrevi 30 folhas para vcs... T-T era o mínimo que eu podia fazer para esse tempo que estive fora... u.u_

_Não foi nada serio... só q... EU TIVE Q QUASE ME MATAR DE ESTUDAR T-T... fiz até cursinho vei... droga de vestibular... ¬¬"... eu mereço... e se eu não tirar uma nota alta vou ficar sem pc por UM ANO!!! Por isso rezem por mim... tive tb alguns problemas pessoais... uns rolos tal... q me desanimaram um pouco para escrever... mas estou bem agora._

_Bom... Eu queria agradecer as reviews... muito obrigada a todos...^^ e dizer desejar também... UM FELIZ ANO NOVO PARA TODOS!!!!!_

_**Comentário v2:**__ Bem nesse cap eu também não reescrevi quase nada, ele é tosco assim por si só – risos – Mesmo achando umas partes muito toscas, eu simplesmente não consegui mudá-las pq não tenha nada melhor em mente... Eu lembro que nessa época eu tinha pedido ajuda para a Nininha com o dialogo da Kagome e a Yuna, e bem a Nininha tem boas respostas – risos- Não sei se alguém lembra, mas na descrição da casa do Inu/Senshy tinha uma porta no 2º andar que eu não disse o que era... mas eu tirei ela da fic pq simplesmente eu não lembro mais o que eu tinha imaginado para ela... pois é o tempo faz a memória voar... ainda bem que eu tenho anotado um resumo de cada capitulo senão eu nem saberia o que escrever nos próximos capítulos, bem por aqui é isso... _

_Tópicos:_

_**1 - **__Hamadya-ya significa casa de chá na praia, retirado de Love Hina 9. No japão, casas de chá de praia são parecidas com os botecos aqui do Brasil. A diferença é que, além de comidas e bebidas, essas casas oferecem produtos e serviços, como vestuários, guarda-volumes e venda de lembrançinhas._

_**2 - **__Essa parte foi espirada em uma fic que eu gosto muito da __**"Lady Mirza"**__ que é a __**"Seguido Estrelas" **__que tem uma história fantástica... se tiverem oportunidade de lê-la... eu recomendo... na verdade foi depois dessa fic que eu comecei a olhar mais o céu de noite ^_^._

_Agora as Reviews^^:_

_**manu higurashi: **__Oie^^ noss brigada^_^!!!! Ah num é besteira chorar... eu as vezes choro com algumas fics... principalmente quando é o passado do inu, geralmente todo mundo faz super hiper dramático... incluindo eu... hehehe!!_

_Eu agradeço muito pelos parabéns, e sim as coisas vão melhorar... mas os dois ainda vão ter muitos altos e baixos... e acredite no meio da fic a relação dos dois vai se torna muito difícil por um certo motivo q eu num posso dizer q senão não tem graça....xD a rin e o sesshy só tão enrolando... daqui para alguns cap eles vão ficar juntinhos^^ ai o inu é carinhosíssimo... talvez esse foi um erro meu... pq eu mudei d+++ a personalidade dele.... ele ficou mais humano pq ele não esconde o q sente... mas eu vou dar um jeito nisso^^... desculpa pela demora para postar... vários problemas u.u .... bejus e boa leitura. _

_**mk-chan160:**__ oi!!! Vlw mesmo!! Noss q bom q vc amou o cap... eu dei tudo de mim... o "GRANDE" beijo ainda não foi nesse cap.... mas... tah chegando a hora... hehehe!!! O cap do beijo já está totalmente desenhado na minha cabeça... vai ser lindu^^ num vai só ter um beijo... o inu e a k-chan vão ter muitas coisas juntos^^ [sorry!! sem hentai nesse cap... ainda vai demorar o hentai...] Desculpa a demora T-T... kissusss^^_

_**Mylle: **__oi^^ blz?? Vlw por comentar a minha fic^^ fico muito feliz por ter gostado^^ espero q goste desse também^_~ já né!!!_

_**~~BeKiNhA~~**__: oi^^ brigadinha!!! Eu também gostei do cap 5^^ ele são fofinhos juntos não^^ noss arrumei uma fã???!!!! Q D++++!!!! Vc escreve fic??? Eu já li umas fic com seu nome no fanwritter.... sei lah... Desculpa ter demorando tanto e tirado suas esperanças T-T... kkkkkk... sobre a kiki-nojo... nem por decreto ela entra aqui... deixa o inu e a k-chan quietos... já tem o kouga para atrapalhar... se vc gosta da kikyou... me desculpa mas nem Naraku e nem Kikyou vão aparecer.... kissus já né!!!!_

_**Gheisinha Kinomoto:**__Oi minha maninha hentazeira!!!! Tudo bom!!! E eu já falei eu num tow sumida!!!!! Poxa coitado do inu... eu amu ele d+++ para separar ele da k-chan maninha, eles TÊM q ficar juntos^^!!! Também te amu minha flor TOO MUCH^^!!!! Rin e senshy... huhuhuhu – sorriso malicioso - num sei se tem muito deles nesse cap... mas... espero q goste^^ GOMEN NASAI PELA DEMORA T-T... eu converso com vc depois... KISSUS FOR YOU^^ By R-chan..._

_**kagomeinuyasha10: **__OI^^ VLW mesmo por ter tido a paciêcia de ler minha fic^^ hauHAUH, q bom q vc gostou^^ ah o inu fica tão lindu assim q eu puz ele de se jeito... mas acabei mudando d+++ a personalidade dele... eu vou dar um jeito nisso... muito obrigada por sua assiduidade também te adoro viu^_~ bjocas!!! _

_**Lara S. Himura: **__oi!! Tudo bem^^ Arigato pelos elogios!! *_*!! Ah o inu é o ser mais perfeitoso q existe!!!! Ele é muito kawiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! O inu é d+++!!! Eu amu o inu^^!!! Bom minha fic tah no ar desde abril... mas como eu faço os caps meio compridos... ai demora um pouco!!! __!!!(para não dizer MUITO!!!) __Hehehe^^ noss brigada mesmo...eu não escrevo também assim hihihi... eu sou novata em escrever fanfics.. mas eu dou o meu melhor^^ kissus for you^^ até mais^^_

_**Juliana Assis: **__oi tb bem?? ^^ vlw pelos elogios^^ brigada mesmo!! Vou continuar na medida do possível... demora para eu escrever os caps.... me desculpe se demorei tanto... kissus e continue acompanhando^^..._

_**naty-chan:**__ oi^^ ai vlw mesmo!!! Nossa... o cap foi tão emocionante assim??? Agora sou eu que fiquei emocionada^^ se bem que eu também chorei fazendo o cap =P hehehe... vários kissus para vc!!! E desculpa a demora T-T já né..._

_**SraKouga:**____oi bruninha!!!! Tudo bem?? Ai desculpa minha linda!!!! Mas eu tinha que acabar o cap naquela hora... senão iria demorar mais para postar e o povo ia ficar com raiva... além disso... o que mais eu podia escrever?? =P, to ficando sem idéias!!! Nossa muito obrigada mesmo!!! Se você amou o cap já posso me sentir realizada, eu sou sua fãzona *_*!!! Ai DESCULPA PELA DEMORA viw T-T !!! Ah o inu as vezes não tem jeito... e o pior q ele errou o beijo... foi no canto do lábios... acho que foi a pressa, mas até que teve uma reação positiva... e o sesshy também... esses dois... ainda vão me endoidar muito... mas eu amo eles^^!!! Kissus e já né^_~ obs: me add no msn!!! O meu tah no profile... descobrir que vc tem outro agora!!! Hehehe!!!! Tchau!!_

_**Keith-chan: **__Oi miga^^!!!! Desculpa meu msn tah muito estranho... sempre tah travando u.u... aff e minha net num ajuda... para postar lah no flog eu tenho q refazer tudo 3 vezes... aff!!_

_Bom... MUITO OBRIGADA MINHA LINDA!!!! *_* fico muito feliz de ter gostado^_~_

_Bom... eu q sou a escritora num tenho a menor idéia q possa ter cido o pai da k-chan... mas... qm sab né^^ eu acredito q talvez o inu Taisho e vc (izayou) podem ter ajudado também. Ah!!! Bem aquela parte do sarro sai na hora... sei lah eu ia deixar uma coisa mais emocionante... mas ai eu tinha q quebrar o clima!!! xD!!!! Sab como é né... a fic é romance e humor... se bem q tah parecendo romance drama... estou pensando seriamente se vou mudar a categoria.... mas deixa qto..._

_A rin__ é uma pessoa muito versátil... ela vai fazer um grande papel na fic também... ela vai ser uma grande amiga do inuyasha como a kagome... mas ela vai ter um papel menor... VAI SER CUNHADA.... já a k-chan... bom vc sab o futuro q a aguarda^^ (casar com o inu?? seria legal^^) a rin é d++++^^ ela e sesshy foram ótimos^^ vou até aumentar o salário deles^^ !!!! kkkkkkk!!!!! __Bom nesse cap... eu tive q fazer algumas modificações... pq a personalidade dos personagens estavam muito diferentes... a rin tem q ser mais alegre... o mirok tem q ser tarado... o inu tem q ser resmungam... a k-chan esterica... a sango raivosa... e sesshy frio... e eu fiz muita coisa q axo q eles não fariam... ATÉ O MIROK FICOU QUETINHO D+++++....__Kissus maninha^^ já né_

_**TRANZSI:**__ Oi^^ tubem com vc? Muito obrigada^^ q bom q eu estou dando expressões positivas^^ não esperei q minha fic seria tão boa como vcs tão dizendo... eu pretendo me esforçar bastante para q os caps sempre saiam como todos gostam^^ Um grande abraço para vc também^^_

_**Animes Paradise**__: oi!!! Noss q bom q vc comentou minha fic^^ brigada viw^^ brigada pelos elogios~_^ Espero q continue acompanhando e gostando cada vez mais^^ desculpa a demora... hehehe vc sabe pelo q eu tow passando... eu escrevo tudo no flog xDDDDDDD!!! agente se v nos flogs^^Kissus já né!!!_

_**Agome chan**__: Oi^^ poxa desculpa a demora!!! Foi por sua causa q eu postei^^ O cap não estava pronto... ainda faltava escrever muita coisa... Eita num é tanto tempo... é 3 meses só o.O"""" ... bom eu te mandei um e-mail... vc sab pq dá demora né... xDDDDDDDDD... Brigada pelos elogios^^Kissus!!!_

_Bom... vou parando por aqui^^_

_Até mais..._

_By s2 R-chan s2_


	8. Segredos de um Hanyou, Part 1

_Ola pessoas... eu queria me desculpa pela demora para postar..._

_E não quero q achem q estou abandonando a fic... é q ultimamente... minha cabeça não consegue se concentrar em escrever... e por isso o cap foi mais curto... e eu achei q enrolei muito xD... prometo q o próximo será bem melhor T__T..._

_Outra... não revisei... qualquer erro... avise pelas reviews para eu Editar ok'z n.n gracias_

_Reviews [antecipadas hj]:_

_**Gheisinha Kinomoto:**_

_Mana doixaa!!!! o/_

_Que saudades de tu mulher uahuHAUHuahuHA_

_Pois é demorei q só dessa vez... u.u_

_Mas num tava arrumando inspiração aff... e muito difícil escrever sobre pressão u.u..._

_Q bom q vc gostou do fic o/_

_Hehehehe sesshy e Rin tão mesmo... no clima hehehe_

_Tenha calma!!!! O hentai vai demoraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..._

_Mas pelo menos teve beijo u.u_

_Kissus mana te dollo ;D_

_**-'Cla-chan'-: **_

_Nyaaaaaaaaaaaa cla-chan!!!!!_

_ahUAHUHUAHU \o/ vc consegui !!!!!!! __UhauhUAHUhahu_

_vc falou um kilo e eu num entendi uma grama o.O Vc me confundiu toda mulher!!! Q isso.... xD_

_eu vi sua montagem ficou linda ^^..._

_sim vc tem q me ensinar a fazer montagem no Paint!!!! uahuhUAHhau to nem ai se é difícil o/ eu aprendo rápido._

_eu nunca menti para vc miga o/... eu disse q vc ia gostar heheheh^^_

_putz desculpa a demora Xdddd num tow conseguindo escrever... _

_kissus te dollo miga!!!!_

_**kagomeinuyasha10:**_

_Oi jeh!!!!_

_Noss... brigada pelos elogios!!_

_Hehehe noss num sabia q gostava tanto da minha fic xD_

_Eu tb adoro praia n.n e achei q daria um ótimo cap... acho q acertei o/.... noss... nunca fui na praia assim... com um amor... mas eu jah imagino algo muito bom *_*.... hehehehe_

_uahuahuHAUHuahu a briga foi a melhor do século!!!! \o/ !!!! mó ciúmes o dele.... u.u aff..._

_bem desculpe a demora para postar o cap... espero q aproveite ^_~_

_kissus..._

_**Agome chan: **_

_Oi Agome-chan^^...._

_Ah bem... vc q deu um empurrazinho... sab eu tava sem saber o q escrever... mas percebi q se não escrevesse ia decepcionar as pessoas q lêem minha fic... mesmo q não sejam muitas n.n_

_Ah brigada.... jah saiu o resultado da Prova... tirei 638 T.T... bom q não tiraram o Pc de mim ^^ mas agora preciso estudar mais..._

_Bom talvez o momento tão esperado seja agora né... qm sabe só lendo para saber..._

_Sim... muito obrigada pelo carinho... é bom saber q tem gente q gosta do nosso trabalho ^^_

_Kissus_

_**mk-chan160:**_

_Ois o/_

_Ah nossa brigada xDDDDD..._

_Ah na verdade eu achei q tinha exagerado nessa parte... foi praticamente uma folha só falando do Inu xDDD _

_O grande beijo não aconteceu.... mas talvez nesse cap algo te surpreenda^^_

_Sim o hentai... vai ter sim.... mas BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMM lah na frente XDDDD eles tem q se acostumar com a idéia q se amam 1º... depois vem as partes "quentes"... hohoho..._

_Kissus^^_

_**Aline:**_

_Oi aline XDDDD_

_Desculpe a demora hehehe... _

_A mulher sabe como é né... barraco em fic é sempre engraçado... ainda mais quando o motivo é ciúmes.... auHAUHuhauHAU_

_POW... eu e minha amiga nininha q fizemos o barraco todo... baixaria mesmo... agente ate fez a nininha sendo a Kagome e eu a loira azeda... lah no msn... foi uma briga da gota nós duas... baixou o santo na gente XDDDDD..._

_Mas eu num podia falar muito pq a loira é burrinha né... eu num podia falar coisas inteligentes como a Kagome falou... caraca eu amei tudo q a Kagome disse XDDDDD..._

_Ah o inu... ele é inteligente... logo logo ele se liga no q sente... odeio gente indecisa... mesmo q eu seja indecisa... XDDDDD..._

_Eita... namorado... coitadinho do Inu... eu tenho pena dele e num conseguiria fazer isso com ele... ç.ç_

_Kissus e brigada por tudo ^^_

_**SraKouga:**_

_Oi Buh-chan!!!!! o/_

_Hehehehe.... pq isso num acontece com agente né... T.T..._

_QM NUM QRIA UM HOMEM PERFEITO DESSES!!!_

_Papai do céu tb tah com raiva d mim... pq se eu achei um homem q é perfeito.... sempre mora longe d mim... T.T..._

_Hehehehe... é mesmo... carak eu odeio ler fic q fica muito vai e num vai.... mas tb num gosto quando beijo é logo... eu gosto d um suspense... eu acho q eles tem q se preparar para q as coisas aconteçam 1º...^^_

_A maninha... desculpa ai viw... demorei q só... mas pelo menos espero q aproveite esse cap^^... tah ok... o q importa q é vc gostou do cap e eu fico muito feliz com isso^^_

_Kissus~_^_

_**~~BeKiNhA~~**__: _

_Oi bekinha^^_

_Noss... muito obrigada pelos elogios^_~_

_Poxa o cap q eu mais gostei até agora foi o 6... q foi o dia da reconciliação... eu chorei escrevendo ele XDDDD..._

_AuhuahuHA... Eu sou o contrario da k-chan... eu sei boiar mas num sei nada -_-' fala serio né...._

_Ah eu amu praia *-*... ai pensei q eles não praia daria um bom capitulo o/_

_ahuhauhUHAUha.... O Inu ficou sem graça mesmo.... principalmente pq ele num sabia o motivo q todos tavam olhando para ele... (PQ ELE É LINDO MARAVILHOSO GOSTOSO ORAS!!!! *-* mas ele num sab disso *Gota*...)_

_aquelas salas só serão mostradas em um capitulo mas adiante... Proximo cap será o Quarto do meu qrido Inu *-*..._

_uahUAHUhua... acredite... eu faço pedidos para as estrelas em certas datas... eu acredito um pouco nesse tp d coisa sab^^_

_uahUAHUhauh.... o sesshy jah fisgou a Rin.... só falta o Inu e a K-chan perceberem o q sentem... q tenho certeza q meu grande inuyasha num me deixa na mão... hehehe..._

_kissus^^ e desculpe a demora!!!_

_**manutdb:**_

_Oi^^_

_Vc jah é uma das leitoras assíduas né.... cada cap tem um comente seu^^ hehehe^^_

_Brigada mesmo^^_

_Ah... eu gosto quando as coisas andam bem... minha fic num vai ter muitas brigas entre os outros casais... apenas com os principais... q são inu e K-chan... eles dois vão sofrer em minhas mãos auhauhUAHUhauha *risada maligna* mas minha cabeçinha insana também pode fazer coisas boas para os dois... *pensando besteiras* XDDDDDD...._

_Ciúmes em fic é bom dah audiência \o/ hahUHAUhauhUAHUha...._

_Brincadeira... mas ficou muito resenha essa briga né^^.... eu adorei^^_

_Desculpe a demora..._

_Kissus^^_

_**mari**__: _

_Oi o/_

_Hehehe.... olha o flog e o Blog num são exatamente meus... XDDDD_

_Na verdade eu faço apenas parte d equipe q comando o flog... a dona mesmo e a Kagome-chan do Blog^^.... mas qm posta lah no Flog sou eu XDDDD..._

_Ah brigada... eu apenas tenha uma mente muito fértil... por isso todo mundo diz q eu sou doida XDDDD..._

_Desculpa a demora... [de novo =P]..._

_Kissus^^_

_**Kaori-san:**_

_Oi Kaori-san^^ brigada viw^^... aaaaaaahhhhhhh o inu num é sosinho no mundo... ele tem a K-chan... mas se ele quizer... INU VC TEM EU VIW!!!! XDDDDD..._

_Os dois são cabeças duras... e nesse assunto de sentimentos eles são meio inocentes ainda... mas com o tempo eles aprendem e descobrem as coisas^^..._

_Desculpe a demora -_-"... kissus^^_

_**kagome universe: **_

_Domo o/_

_Noss... brigada mesmo viw^^... _

_Ah... a kagome tem q proteger o q é dela correto..._

_Ainda mais.... eu amei fazer essa parte *-*..._

_Eu amu ver o por-do-sol... eu realmente qria ver um assim como o deles... junto De um grande amor... _

_Apoiado... tem q ir devegar... mas um dia eles chegam lah^^~_

_Kissus^^ _

_**Juliana Assis:**_

_Oi o/_

_Brigada pelo sua Review~_^_

_HAUHUAHua... eu gosto d dar um clima aos pricipais... mesmo q num saia nada... u.u'... por isso muita gente qr me matar XDDDD_

_Tb adoro fics q fazem seu coração pular só d imaginar a cena... aiai... é bAUM por d+++... hauHAUHuaU_

_Desvulpa a demora T.T_

_Kissus^^_

**Keith-chan:**

Maaaanaaaaa.... gomem nasaii T_T continuação está ai^_^... sinto muito ter feito vc esperar... kissus T_T

_Obrigada pelas reviews e o apoio da galera ^_^_

_Boa leitura..._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 8 – Os Segredos de um Hanyou Parte I**

Mais um lindo dia amanhecia no horizonte, era uma quinta-feira, as 5:00 da manhã, os fracos raios varam a janela em direção ao rosto descoberto do hanyou o fazendo acorda.

Com seus olhos ainda pesados, se levanta devagar, e suas orelhas se matem alertas aos roídos matinais se movendo de forma harmoniosa para todas as direções, que enfim se abaixam mostrando reconhecer o local, enquanto coçava os olhos com a mão, podia se ver uma expressão pacifica e preguiçosa, enquanto ia em direção ao banheiro de sua suíte.

Molha o rosto para tirar o sono, e se olha no espelho e pega a escova para escovar os dentes, logo volta ao quarto para colocar uma regata branca simples e uma bermuda cinza com detalhes em azul, e um par de meias, vai à gaveta do criado-mudo e pega o Ipod e os fones e o celular e coloca tudo numa pequena mochila e vai para a cozinha, lá enche uma garrafinha de água e volta a sala para calçar o tênis e pegar as chaves de casa e sair.

Era uma coisa a que repetia todas as manhãs, tinha o costume de correr todos os dias cedinho durante a semana, para ele era uma maneira de manter o corpo em forma e relaxar. Enquanto corre pelas ruas da cidade se concentra em seus pensamentos:

"_É já está chegando o fim de semana, as coisas estão mudando rápido para mim, antes o fim de semana era como se fosse e igual aos outros dias, agora é o dia que eu posso relaxar com meus amigos... amigos... nunca achei que iria chamar alguém assim... tudo por causa dela..."_ – Sorri – "_Eu ainda não esqueci aquele dia na praia... foi incrível..., me senti muito bem depois de tudo aquilo, mesmo tento vacilado um pouco com aquela briga com o lobo fedorento..."- _raiva iminente – "_Mas pelo menos quebrei o nariz dele e não vai perturbar tão cedo, e no fim de tudo..."_ – pára um pouco. – "_Eu beijei a Kagome... se bem que foi um selinho e foi tão rápido... ah não sei... os lábios dela eram, macios... mas, nós não levamos aquilo muito a serio, foi só um beijo rápido... algo sem muito valor..." – _volta a correr.

"_Mas... até que por um breve momento... me senti estranho... por alguns segundos, senti um arrepio passar pelo meu corpo e cresceu uma vontade de continuar aquilo tudo..... Ah esquece... deixa quieto..._" – começa a correr bem mais rápido.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Uma bela jovem de madeixas preto-azuladas se mexe na cama a fim de se acomodar melhor a claridade, mas acaba desistindo e abrindo os olhos, observa calmamente seu quarto e se senta na cama e olha o relógio.

- Com toda certeza andar com o Inuyasha só faz eu pegar as manias dele... são seis horas e as aulas só começam as oito... – faz uma cara de desanimo.

Kagome se levanta e vai para o banheiro. Entra de baixo da água morna e a deixa escorrer pelo seu corpo ainda meio adormecido.

"_Hoje é quinta... dia da "consulta" do Inu... se bem que eu não considero mais uma consulta... é mais um tempo para passamos juntos... se conhecendo melhor... é muito bom ficar conversando com ele depois da aula, ai agente às vezes prolonga o papo e almoça junto e depois ele me leva para o meu estágio... é tão bom... de tanto que agente já falou... ainda arruma algo novo para comentar... acho que já conheço o suficiente para ter a impressão... de conhecê-lo a vida toda..._"

Saindo do chuveiro e se enrola na toalha para voltar ao quarto. Quando chega vai direto ao guarda-roupa escolher uma roupa. Opta por uma calça capri azul clara e uma bata amarela de alcinha com detalhes prateados com glitter, se veste e vai para o espelho pentear os cabelos, Kagome prende um pouco a franja com as presilhas e passa uma maquiagem leve.

Depois disso vai para a cozinha prepara o café da manhã, Nesse meio tempo começa a recorda alguns fatos ocorridos semana passada na praia.

"_Será que hoje ele vai falar sobre o que aconteceu na praia?... ainda não tivermos uma conversa sobre aquilo, nesses últimos dias... nós nos comportamos como se nada tivesse acontecido... aquele beijo... foi rápido mas, não sei... senti meu coração agitar... um frio na barriga... nossa como senti isso com apenas um toque??... bom foi só um carinho de amigo, certo?.. Hoje é o dia de falarmos coisas mais importantes que essa..."_

Logo percebe que havia terminado tudo, mas não sente fome e decide esperar Sango para comer e vai para a janela de seu quarto e se senta no parapeito e fica a observa a rua então se depara com uma figura familiar, era o meio youkai, vinha caminhando, mas não parecia estar prestando atenção por onde andava, já que seus olhos diziam que estava preso em seus pensamentos, mas seus sentidos aguçados o guiavam.

"_Bom... hoje eu me atrasei um pouco... mas 'tá cedo para as aulas ainda dá para voltar andando..._" - olha para cima e vê o prédio de Kagome – "_nossa... não tinha percebido que tinha vindo pela rua que dá para o prédio da K-chan_" – então olha para a janela do quarto da garota e pode vê-la olhando para si e acenando.

- Inuyasha!! Ohayou!!! – a garota fala em tom normal já que sabia que o meio youkai escutaria, e o vê acenar de volta.

Inuyasha pega o celular da bolsa e liga para o número da garota.

- Ohayou para você também Kagome-chan... – fala pelo aparelho.

- Ta vendo... por sua causa to acordando muito cedo... que mania em Inu... – fala com uma voz de riso, enquanto escuta o garoto da uma risada gostosa pelo aparelho.

- Nem vem Kagome... é apenas que você ta se acostumando a acorda cedo para a faculdade... olha só... ta ficando responsável... virou gente agora... – fala com um tom de ironia e de riso.

- Oras... hihihi... ei... você não quer subir?? O café ta pronto... – convida Kagome.

- Ah... bem que eu queria K-chan... mas eu tenho que tomar um banho... sabe como é né... – fala meio sem graça.

- Ah entendi... hihihi... bom... então... hoje depois da aula agente se fala... se lembra do que agente faz hoje não é??

- Ah consulta!!! – o garoto dá uma tapa na testa – Tinha me esquecido...

- Ta vendo... se não fosse eu para te lembrar... mas você não marcou nada não para hoje??...

- Não não.... to livre.... logo depois das aulas na área da floresta então... te espero lá...

- Também vou esperar... kissus Inu-kun...

- Mata né... K-chan...

Os dois desligam os aparelhos e Inuyasha volta seu caminho, enquanto a garota vai acorda Sango para que as duas fossem tomar café, mas os dois com um pensamento em mente, "_Será que ele/ela vai perguntar alguma coisa??_"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Inuyasha chega a faculdade em sua BMW vermelha e logo corre para a sala de aula, pela primeira vez perdeu um pouco o horário de chegada mesmo que ainda houvesse chegado cedo já que ainda faltava 30 minutos para a primeira aula, sendo que o garoto sempre chegava com uma hora de antecedência.

Logo que chega a sala de aula encontra Rin sentada em sua cadeira rotineira, parecia estar lendo algo importante já que não notou sua presença quando se aproximou.

- Ohayou Rin-chan!! – fala o garoto de madeixas prateadas.

- Ah!! – se assusta um pouco – Ah é você Inuyasha... que susto você me deu... Bom dia para você também... – fala vendo o universitário sentar ao seu lado.

- Nossa... o que você está lendo é tão interessante que você levou um susto só com um "oi"... – Dá um de seus poucos sorriso, ao qual estava se tornando freqüentes para o meio youkai.

- Ah bem... não é nada... só estava lendo alguns relatórios que eu tenho que digitar da empresa Inuyasha... eu sei que não é nada ético... mas só estava dando algumas opiniões em mente sobre as anotações...

- Hum... são as anotações de Sesshoumaru não é?? – pergunta com certa curiosidade sobre os planos de Rin.

- Sim... estou vendo que a empresa está dando bastante lucro... mas acredito que se tivessem fechado negocio com aquela empresa francesa semana passada, com um certo prazo o lucro talvez pudesse duplicar...

- Hum... sim... é uma pena... achei que seria um ótimo negocio também... mas a outra empresa não achou nossa proposta razoável... não foi o suficiente para eles... – fala com uma cara de raiva.

- É tem razão... – abaixa um pouco a cabeça.

- Bom... mas falando um pouco fora do trabalho... Sesshoumaru já tomou alguma atitude??

- Ahn?? O que está querendo dizer com isso Inuyasha?? – olha assustada para o amigo.

- Estou perguntando se meu irmãozinho já te pediu em namoro Rin... – dá um sorriso malicioso que deixa a garota muito corada.

- Em namoro?? Ah.... bem.... eu... é... ahn... – começa a gaguejar e começa a tremer.

- Calma Rin... só queria saber como anda o relacionamento de vocês...

- Bem.... eu... sabe....

- Siiiiiiiimmmmm???? – fala com entonação.

- ... eugostodele... – a garota fica bem vermelha nessa hora.

- Ein??? Fala mais devagar... – fala com um meio sorriso feliz pela noticia.

- Eu...gosto... dele...- dá um suspiro demorado - Mas.... ai Inuyasha... eu estou confusa... não sei o que pensar!!! – coloca a mão na cabeça e começa a fica desesperada.

- Calma Rin-chan... – com uma gota enorme – Olha... tenho certeza que meu irmão também gosta de você...

- Não sei Inuyasha... ele parece tão bem as vezes, mas ele nunca me disse nada com relação ao o que ele sente por mim... isso me confunde...

- Não se preocupe..... ele é assim mesmo. Não gosta de mostrar seus sentimentos, e quando percebe que esta fazendo isso, tenta voltar a ser o cubo de gelo que era antes...

- Inuyasha! Não diga isso do seu irmão!

- Tudo bem, não vou discutir isso com você agora... Mas acho que você deveria pressioná-lo!

- Pressionar o Sesshy? Você ta maluco?- arregala os olhos.

-Talvez sim... Talvez não... – faz cara de duvida.

- Inuyasha! Escuta aqui, a nossa conversa não ta me ajudando em nada! Só ta me deixando mais confusa!

- Rin-chan... não se preocupe tanto, Vou te falar algo....Eu nunca vi o Sesshoumaru assim antes...

- Assim como?

- Ora você sabe....ele faz coisas fora do normal dele! Esta saindo mais! Não está mais tão viciado em trabalho! E até está sorrindo de vez em quando!

- Você também está sorrindo mais! – Rin dá um sorriso calmo para Inuyasha, que acaba levantando a sobrancelha e cora um pouco.

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer! Não se faça de sonsa! – virando um pouco o rosto.

- Certo – dá um sorriso meigo para o amigo.

- Eu nunca vi o Sesshoumaru assim por alguém... e ainda mais por.... – não tem tempo de completar a frase porque Rin fala antes.

- Uma garota 'como' eu? – a garota de cabelos castanhos vira um pouco o rosto com um olhar triste.

- Como assim 'como' você? – O garoto pisca confuso.

- Você sabe Inuyasha... – Suspiro – Uma garota que não é rica, ou tão bonita quanto às outras! - Dizia ela baixando a cabeça.

- Não Rin! Acha mesmo que o Sesshoumaru liga pra isso? Isso é ridículo! – olha incrédulo para a garota.

- Então o que você ia dizer? – com um olhar confuso e com esperanças.

- Ainda mais por uma 'humana'! Não é porque você não tem tanto dinheiro quanto nós!

Nem ele, nem eu ligamos para isso! Nem é porque você é feia... alias.... você não é feia! É muito bonita, muito mesmo! É só porque você é uma humana! É isso que me deixa mais espantado! Na verdade... eu acho que o que conquistou meu irmão foi seu jeito meigo, esforçado, prestativo... por ser uma pessoa confiável e sempre ajudar as pessoas de que gosta... e não esconder isso... – conta com sinceridade.

- Nossa... Obrigada Inuyasha... - Disse Rin com um lindo sorriso.

- Isso só mostra que você é especial... – completa o Meio youkai.

- Ah Inuyasha... você é incrível sabia?... fico muito feliz por sermos amigos... – sorri.

- Você também Rin... fico feliz com isso...a única coisa que peço é que faça o Sesshoumaru mais feliz... Além disso... vai ser bem legal ter você como "cunhadinha" – Inuyasha finaliza com um sorriso maroto, que deixa a jovem ao seu lado corada.

- Hum... "Cunhadinha" é?? – os dois olham em direção a outra voz do local e vêem Miroku com um dos seus vários sorrisos maliciosos, que faz a jovem corar mais ainda.

- Feh!! Você e seu jeito de sempre interpretar mal as coisas... ¬¬"... – o meio youkai fecha a cara e apóia as mãos atrás da cabeça.

- Não... não... eu entendi muito bem... e acho muito bom que Rin tenha se acertado com Sesshoumaru-sama... ele parece gostar muito de você Rin... – fala se sentando do lado de Rin, mas na outro lado.

- Viu Rin... não sou só eu que acho isso – fala Inuyasha de olhos fechados com um pequeno sorriso.

- Será mesmo...?? Espero que sim... – Rin fala para si mesma com um sorriso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No toque de Final das aulas, Inuyasha se levanta rapidamente e vai em direção a saída, mas Rin e Miroku o chamam antes de ir embora:

- Inuyasha espera cara!!!! – grita Miroku e Inuyasha fica imóvel esperando os outros.

- Eu to com um pouco de pressa da para ir mais rápido!!! – fala ficando nervoso, quando Rin e Miroku se juntam a ele.

- Nossa Inuyasha... o que você tem que fazer de tão importante... – pergunta Rin um pouco assustada.

- Hoje é quinta-feira Rin...

- AHH... dia de se encontrar com a K-chan né garanhão... – Miroku dá uma tapinha nas costas de Inuyasha e Inuyasha dá um soco na cara dele.

- Não pense besteiras baka... eu vou nessa ok... – Inuyasha usa sua velocidade e pula pela multidão em direção a área das floretas, enquanto isso Rin e Miroku vão para o prédio de psicologia achar Sango e Kagome.

Inuyasha chega à grande árvore "anfitriã" de todos os encontros e se senta em baixo de sua sombra, como sabia que Kagome iria demorar um pouco, pega seu caderno de capa preta e abre num pagina qualquer.

- bom... o que eu vou fazer enquanto ela não chega... ?? – o garoto olha o seu caderno a qual carrega com sigo para todos os lugares, e coloca em uma pagina onde já tinha algumas coisas escritas e põe-se a pensar no que fazer.

Enquanto isso, Rin e Miroku encontram Kagome e Sango no meio da multidão de Jovens saindo da universidade.

- Sango!!! – Miroku puxa sua namorada para beijá-la, enquanto Rin e Kagome ficavam de velas com duas gotas enormes. – Ah Oi para você também Kagome-chan... ufa... – fala logo depois que recupera o folego.

- Oi Miroku... onde está Inuyasha?? – pergunta logo quando sente a falta do amigo.

- Ele já foi para a área das florestas K-chan... – fala Rin por sua vez – Ele tava todo apressado e quase não espera agente...

- Tudo bem... então eu já vou indo... ele já deve estar reclamando de minha demora... kissus minna!!! – e a jovem corre em direção a área arborizada da universidade de Tókio.

Ao chegar ao local observa de longe o hanyou totalmente concentrado em um caderno preto, ele parecia pensativo e escrevia logo em seguida.

"_Nossa... sempre que eu me atraso para me encontrar com o Inu eu o vejo escrevendo naquele caderno... o que será que ele tanto faz? Ele parece tão concentrado.. que segredos ele guarda?..._"

Kagome vai bem devagar para perto do garoto que não parece perceber sua presença e toca seus ombros de repente.

- O que 'ta fazendo Inu?? – Inuyasha leva um susto e fecha o caderno para que a garota não pudesse ver nada.

- Nada... só esperando a senhorita "vive atrasada" chegar, pensei que tinha tomado jeito e tinha começado a chegar na hora... – fala o garoto com um sorriso sarcástico, mudando de assunto.

- Ai seu chato!!! – a garota da um tapinha de leve no amigo e os dois sorriem - ... mas o que você tava escrevendo antes de eu chegar?? Tava tão concentrado que até se assustou, quando o certo seria você sentir minha presença antes de eu chegar aqui... – pergunta curiosa.

- Eu? Nada de importante... – fala em voz pouco baixa.

- Então você não se importa se eu ler não é?? – Kagome toca no caderno e Inuyasha o puxa e coloca atrás de si.

- Eu me importo sim... Não a necessidade de você ler nada – fecha a cara.

- Inu eu só quero ver a forma como se expressa... por acaso isso é um diário??

- Você acha que eu tenho cara de que escreve diário K-chan?? – pergunta a garota com uma careta. – Imagine Eu falando "Ola querido diário... me dia foi péssimo hoje... já que a Kagome ficava me fazendo perguntas idiotas e sem nexo..." – fala com ironia.

- Aff... hoje você está insuportável Inuyasha... o que aconteceu?? Hoje de manhã estava bem melhor... mas Ok... vamos começar a consulta – a garota pega uma agenda dentro da bolsa, e se concentra em escrever algo, enquanto isso Inuyasha começa a encará-la e solta um pouco o caderno do seu lado, e Kagome sorri por trás das paginas, então olha o meio youkai de forma seria e se aproxima um pouco dele. – Bom Inuyasha... eu só tenho algo para lhe dizer... se você... não quer me mostrar o caderno... por bem... VAI SER POR MAL!!! – ela puxa o caderno com tudo e se levanta e começa a correr apertando o caderno contra o peito.

- Ei!! Me devolve Kagome!! – Se levanta e começa a correr atrás dela.

Kagome corre por entre as árvores da floresta se esquecendo completamente que Inuyasha era um meio youkai a qual havia se ocultado por entre as árvores, quando a garota não consegue sentir mais sentir a presença do garoto, começa a procurá-lo.

- Achei!!! – o rapaz de olhos dourados aparece do nada na árvore acima de Kagome e pula na sua frente a surpreendendo e puxa o caderno das mãos da garota.

- Ah!!! – Kagome se assusta pela aparição repentina e acaba perdendo o equilíbrio quando o garoto puxa o caderno acaba sendo arrastada e trombando com o hanyou o fazendo desequilibrar também e cai levando a garota junto, o meio youkai cai e bate a cabeça no chão e a garota cai por cima do amigo e bate a cabeça no peito dele.

Inuyasha passa a mão pelo local dolorido e logo se apóia pelos cotovelos e ainda de olhos fechados ele tateia de seu lado para pegar o caderno, quando o acha, sente algo ficar por cima da sua mão então abre os olhos e vê seu rosto e o de Kagome com centímetros de distancia um do outro, os dois coram violentamente, a universitária estava com o rosto surpreso, devia ter percebido a sua posição a pouco também, mas nenhum dos dois conseguia se afastar.

- Sai... sai de cima.. – começa Inuyasha com o rosto próximo ao da garota sentindo que suas pernas haviam se entrelaçado com a queda.

- Então... solte o caderno... – fala a de cabelos preto-azulados com uma voz baixa com os olhos totalmente sincronizados aos ambarinos dele.

- Sem essa... – por impulso impensável o hanyou levanta sua mão livre e começa a acariciar o rosto da jovem, que acaba por fechar os olhos para senti-lo melhor.

- Inu... – A garota fala em voz rouca enquanto seus rostos vão se aproximando lentamente.

Os dois estavam perdendo a noção da situação, o coração pulsava forte no peito, com a proximidade as respirações se chocavam, e no peito começava a crescer uma vontade imensa de provar o gosto da boca do outro, o garoto se aproxima e roça os lábios nos dela, e ela não se move, só com o contato com aqueles lábios macios e quentes fizeram os dois arrepiar.

Aquilo fez a razão do hanyou evaporar e a criar coragem de beijar aqueles lábios, então eles se tocam, foi algo calmo e quente, surpreendendo a garota, mas logo se deixa levar pelas carícias do garoto de madeixas pratas, Inuyasha força o corpo para poder se sentar e se encosta a uma árvore próxima e desse a mão para a cintura de Kagome a puxando para seu colo acariciando suas costas, e Kagome envolve seus braços ao redor da nuca do rapaz fazendo carinho em seus cabelos.

Inuyasha reclina a cabeça e passa a língua nos lábios da jovem de olhos azuis pedindo permissão para entrar, puxando ela para mais perto de si, era uma sensação nova e sem igual, estavam sendo movidos por uma vontade muito forte que os não deixavam parar, queriam explorar a boca do outro por toda a eternidade, o beijo já havia se tornado mais forte e mais intenso e logo teriam que se soltar em busca de ar.

Os dois respiram ofegantes após terem se soltado dos braços um do outro ainda de olhos fechados, então se encaram, e como se a razão tivesse voltado como um raio sobre suas cabeças, Kagome se solta rapidamente e fica numa distancia razoável do meio youkai, completamente vermelha e confusa, o rapaz a sua frente não parecia diferente, apenas pega seu caderno do chão com sua franja prateada cobrindo suas feições.

- Go-gomen Nasai Kagome... – o rapaz fala em voz baixa, mas a garota se mantém muda – Eu... Não sei o que dizer... a culpa é toda minha... eu perdi a razão...eu...

- Tudo bem... – fala com a franja cobrindo os olhos que miravam o chão – Você não fez nada sozinho... eu podia ter te parado... mas eu deixei... eu me levei pelo momento – Toca seus lábios de leve com a ponta dos dedos.

- Foi estranho... quando eu vi seu rosto perto do meu, senti como se mais nada importasse... nem pensei no que poderia acontecer depois... eu me desliguei... e acabei fazendo isso...

- E quando eu senti seu toque... achei q não conseguiria mais me soltar... o momento me prendia...

- Estamos sendo muito sinceros um com o outro desse jeito...- Suspira sem graça - Achei que sairia correndo quando voltasse a si... – o garoto sorri.

- Ah não sei... minhas pernas não estão a fim de correr... – as pernas de Kagome estavam trenmendo ainda por causa do beijo - E ainda eu acho que você merecia que eu deixasse que se explicasse... foi só... um impulso certo?? Vamos apenas esquecer ok...

- Sim... concordo.. mas eu...eu não vou mentir... vai ser difícil esquecer algo assim... – encara a garota.

- Inu... Como você pode falar uma coisa dessas logo pra mim – fala surpresa.

- ... Eu não quero que nossa amizade estrague... mas eu fiz uma promessa... de que nunca mais iria mentir pra você... sei que é algo completamente anormal contar algo assim para a pessoa com quem eu fiz mas... a única pessoa que conto tudo... é você... acho que estou parecendo um doido assim... mas é verdade...

- Inu... é... acho que também vai demorar um pouco para eu me acostumar com isso... ainda estou me perguntando por que isso aconteceu... – dá um meio sorriso.

- Mas bem... vamos fazer de conta que é algo completamente normal e vamos fingir que não ocorreu nada – se levanta – É uma idéia maluca... mas eu não quero que se sinta deslocada e com vergonha de mim... acha que consegue ficar como sempre foi?? – estende a mão para ajudar a garota a se levantar.

- Bom, é meio doido... mas beleza... – sorri e aceita a ajuda do garoto.

- Agora eu acredito que é preciso de um psicólogo... mas o que posso fazer se a minha é tão doida quanto eu... – os dois começam a rir.

- V-vamos voltar para a árvore central??

- Claro... – começando a caminhar, o garoto youkai olha para seu caderno e o coloca na frente de Kagome. – Tome... acho que... você... pode ler... mas não se acostume ouviu... – A garota pega o caderno e o de olhos âmbares coloca a mãos por trás da cabeça para apoiá-la, enquanto caminhavam.

- Inu... – o rapaz olha para ela com uma expressão neutral – Obrigada por... confiar em mim...

- Feh!!! – vira um pouco o rosto.

Os dois chegam a grande árvore, e se sentam de baixo de sua sombra, Kagome pega o caderno e começa a foliar as paginas observando atentamente cada detalhe, já que não sabia se poderia ver o caderno novamente, Inuyasha se senta ao seu lado ainda apoiando a cabeça nas mãos e de olhos fechados aproveitando a brisa que ali passava.

- Nossa que desenhos lindos... – fala a garota olhando os vários desenhos nas folhas de caderno. – Você tem talento Inu... e você tem um estilo mais puxado pra mangá não é...

- Ah... obrigado... é.. é sim... eu li bastante mangá quando eu era mais novo...

- Ah eu também... mas eu tive que parar pra poder estudar...

- Eu tenho um monte deles lá em casa... se você quiser eu empresto...

- Ah eu iria adorar e... – olha o caderno e vê uma boneca muito parecida com ela. – E-essa sou eu??

- Ahn? – Olha a figura. – ah bem... não é EXATAMENTE você... mas é... baseada... – Sorriso amarelo.

- Quando você fez ela? – passando as paginas e vendo outros desenhos.

- Ah não muito tempo... – se limita a dizer isso.

- hum o que é isso?? – Pega uma folha solta entre as paginas onde havia escrito algo como uma poesia.

- Ei, espere essa não!! – Tenta pegar a folha, mas a garota desvia e começa a ler.

"_**O asfalto seco da cidade parece ter se esquecido das estações do ano.**_

_**Não ouço nada por causa dos zumbidos das cigarras...**_

_**Não vejo nada, por que tudo se confunde no calor que se levanta do asfalto...**_

_**Não há ninguém no cruzamento, mas viro para trás e só vejo sua sombra...**_

_**Estico o braço, mas só sinto o calor do seu corpo, que some, e uma brisa me empurra para frente...**_

_**Não nos tocamos, não nos olhamos...**_

_**Mas os caminhos se encontram em um lugar distante...**_

_**Atravessamos céus repletos de enigmas que seguem até o breu da noite, **_

_**onde o sol se põe sobre um conjunto de prédios, mesmo que não possamos ver..."**_

_(N/A: Autor: Yoshiyuki Sadamoto – retirado de "Neon Genesis Evangelion 5")_

- AI QUE LINDO!!!!! – a garota fica com os olhos brilhando com as lagrimas presas neles - Nossa você também escreve muito bem Inu...Você sabe cantar, sabe dançar, sabe desenhar, sabe escrever... tem alguma coisa que você não saiba fazer??

- Atuar?? – fala com um tom divertido na voz.

- Engraçadinho... – a garota vai parando nas paginas e ver anotações como partituras. – Ah não!!! Até tocar um instrumento você sabe... Inuyasha você é super dotado...

- uhuahuHAUHua... sai dessa Kagome... sabe... quando se tem tempo para aprender... não tem por que deixar para depois...

- Como assim??...

- É que... sabe... a maioria dessas coisas eu aprendi quando eu era mais novo... eu tinha tempo de sobra ao contrario dos garotos da minha idade... afinal... se você não tem amigos... o jeito é você ficar em casa... ai... Sesshoumaru pagou aulas de violão para mim... eu treinava canto sozinho mesmo... já que eu meio... que tenho vergonha de cantar em publico... e sei lá... se você tem uma boa imaginação... conhecimento... gramática... e claro... se você ler muito... você sabe escrever bem... e desenho... a é só questão de treino... começa copiando personagens e depois vai melhorando até que se consegue desenhar naturalmente... não é algo muito anormal Kagome...

- Mas... você é dono de uma grande empresa, é o melhor aluno da sua turma, sabe fazer tudo isso... e eu num imagino o que mais... tem certeza que você não é nerd Inuyasha...

- Nerd... – faz uma careta estranha – Kagome eu tenho cara de nerd...???

- É que você inteligente e tal... – Inuyasha a interrompe.

- Ser inteligente não é algo que me faça nerd Kagome... todos possuem as mesmas capacidades de aprender... apenas alguns tem mais dificuldades que outros ou não querem aprender... eu apenas... estudo oras... além do mais... eu me visto como nerd?? Eu tenho porte pra ser nerd???

- Na verdade não... você tem porte pra ser popular...

- Mas eu não quero ser popular... ser popular só trás amigos interesseiros... e faz com que você seja sempre o centro das atenções... se eu quisesse ser popular... era só dizer que eu sou dono da Taisho e pronto... ia chover gente em cima de mim... mesmo até com o racismo contra a mim, muita gente iria vir atrás de Status... mas pra mim isso não tem importância nenhuma...

- Entendo... parece que temos pensamentos parecidos... concordo com você... – para e começa a olhar as musicas que ele havia escrito. – Sabe... eu sei tocar teclado e violão...

- É?? Que legal...

- Eu também não tinha muitos amigos... éramos só eu e Sango... o Miroku chegou um pouco depois... mas no começo era apenas nos duas... então agente fazia aula de musica juntas... aprendendo violão...e minha mãe me ensinava piano e teclado em casa... mas ai depois a Sango trocou por baixo ai as aulas eram em dias diferentes... ai quando eu tava sozinha tocava e escrevia...

- Você já escreveu muitas musicas? – pergunta o Hanyou.

- Não sei... acho que perdi a conta... mas eu tenho mania de escrever a musica... mas nunca tocar para ninguém...

- Eu também... por que eu geralmente escrevo o que eu sinto...

- Eu também... nossa realmente temos muita coisa em comum... – fala a garota sorrindo. – Inu...

- Oi... – olha nos olhos da garota.

- Um dia... você deixa eu ler suas musicas...??...

- Bem... não sei... hum... está bem... mas só se eu puder ler as suas também...

- Bom acho que não tem problema... eu confio em você Inu... – o garoto fica meio sem o que dizer, então olha o relógio.

- Nossa olha a hora... se eu não for agora não dá tempo de almoçar e ir pra empresa.... – fala meio desesperado.

- Nossa já é tão tarde assim... ok então... – entrega o caderno ao garoto.

- P-pode... ficar com ele por hoje... amanhã você me devolve... ta... nele tem algumas musicas com alguns comentários... pode ler se quiser...

- Tem certeza Inu?? – fala surpresa.

- Claro... cuide bem dele viu... – se aproxima e dá um beijo bochecha dela que fica vermelha.

- Ta bem então... agora vai não quero que chegue atrasado e o Sesshoumaru brigue com você por minha causa...

- Hehe ele?? Brigar comigo?? Hehe eu não iria deixar barato...

- Eu te conheço Inu... vai... mas não brigue com seu irmão viu!!

- Ta – começa a correr, enquanto Kagome fica olhando o caderno mais um pouco, muito feliz por ele confiar seus segredos a ela.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rin entra na sala de Sesshoumaru, pois havia sido chamada, Ela estava usando uma camisa social com um colete bege por cima, com uma calça de tecido leve da mesma cor, e sandálias de salto alto, bico fino e douradas.

- Deseja alguma coisa senhor Sesshoumaru?? – pergunta a jovem secretaria.

- Rin... como está a agenda para amanhã?? – fala olhando fixamente para um calendário na sua mesa.

- Bem... você tem duas reuniões, uma para 1:30 da tarde e uma para 4:20...

- E Inuyasha?? – fala agora olhando para os olhos de Rin.

- Ele tem uma visita de avaliação na distribuidora... – fala por fim.

- Desmarque todos os compromissos dele... e coloque a visita na minha agenda... eu mesmo posso fazer isso... – Rin fica meio surpresa, e meio inquieta com tal atitude, "_Sesshy... será que voltaste a ser obcecado pelo trabalho..."_

- Não se preocupe... Inuyasha precisará sair cedo amanhã... só estou fazendo um fazendo um favor a ele...

- Ah bom... entendo... – fala Rin meio sem graça, por ver que Sesshoumaru praticamente leu sua mente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Inuyasha estava em casa escutando musica no som da sala de estar enquanto fazia os exercícios e mas não parecia prestar muita atenção, estava pensativo.

"_Meu caderno... o que será que a Kagome vai achar quando terminar de ler... não sei se ela vai conseguir ler tudo... mas... não sei..."_ – Inuyasha olha em direção a porta e vê Sesshoumaru entrar e retirar o paletó e os sapatos.

- Escutando musicas altas de novo Inuyasha... não sei como você não fica surdo... – fala colocando a pasta no sofá e se jogando nele.

- A musica ta no volume normal Sesshoumaru...

- Para humanos... nos escutamos bem mais alto sabe disso... – fala tirando a gravata

- É só questão de costume...

- É... mas pelo que eu vi... na musica não era no que vocês estava prestando atenção... nem nos seus estudos... o que foi?? Teve idéia pra uma musica nova?? - fala procurando anotações do irmão.

- Na verdade não... só... estava pensando...

- hum... entendo... mas... onde está seu caderno?? Você sempre o carrega pra cima é para baixo... – pergunta olhando nos olhos do garoto.

- Eu... emprestei a Kagome pra ela ler... – fala desviando dos olhos do irmão.

- Emprestou??? Nossa... essa garota deve ser muito especial para você dar o caderno assim... de livre e espontânea vontade... – fala com sarcasmo.

- Não tão especial quanto a Rin deve ser pra você não é... Sesshy... – rebate a resposta do irmão com o mesmo tom.

- O que a Rin tem haver com tudo isso Inuyasha... – fala fingindo não saber do que ele está falando.

- Quando vai pedir ela em namoro?? Garotas gostam de atitudes Sesshoumaru... – cruza os braços.

- E desde quando você entende de garotas Inuyasha... geralmente elas correm de você... – dá um sorriso sarcástico.

- O suficiente pra saber, que você gosta da Rin... e ela também gosta de você e que você não toma nenhuma iniciativa... – fala com o rosto sério no começo, mas sorrir a ver a cara de Sesshoumaru.

- Inuyasha...

- Olha Sesshoumaru... eu apoio totalmente você e a Rin... agora precisa falar que gosta dela pelo menos... mesmo que não queira um relacionamento muito sério... pelo menos a segure pra que ninguém chegue e leve ela de suas mãos... ela não pode espera pra sempre...

- Mas nos conhecemos fazem apenas semanas Inuyasha... acha mesmo que deveria ser tão rápido?? – desiste de lutar e concorda com o irmão.

- O que tem que ser, será... você pode muito bem explicar... que ta muito cedo... tal... mas... não deixe ela confusa quantos os sentimentos... esclareça isso...

- Bem... talvez eu não tenho deixado isso muito claro pra ela... você andou conversando bastante com ela esses dias, não é? – encara o irmão com cara de pensativo.

- É minha Cunhadinha oras... – sorri.

- Hum... e a minha cunhada... como anda?- pergunta Sesshoumaru mudando de assunto.

- Cunhada???... – faz uma cara assustada.

- Sim a Kagome...

- A Kagome é só minha amiga Sesshou...

- Não é o que seu cheiro diz... – sorri e Inuyasha arregala os olhos – Aposto que esse perfume que está em você é dela... o que ouve Inuyasha...?

- Na- Nada... – abaixa a cabeça.

- Inuyasha... não adianta esconder nada de mim... conte-me de uma vez e me poupe o trabalho de investigar...

- Affff... foi só... só...

- Só o que irmãozinho...?

- É que... eu... eu... Eu... beijei... ela... – Fala com o rosto meio corado, coisa que Sesshoumaru percebeu logo de cara, não via ele daquele jeito há muito tempo.

- Você a beijou... agora todas as minhas duvidas foram respondidas...

- Não é o que você ta pensando... Foi um acidente... e não queria... eu...

- Você não queria?? – pergunta o deixando mais nervoso, isso era bem visível...

- Eu... eu... ai desisto...

- Bom... me conte os detalhes....

* * *

- Então... depois disso tudo eu dei o braço a torcer... e emprestei o caderno pra ela até amanhã....

- Hum... entendo... Irmãozinho... realmente você é muito complicado...

- Não enche Sesshou... não é nada legal conta esse tipo de coisas pra você...

- Eu sou seu irmão não sou... mesmo que você diga que me odeia até a morte... e eu também não vou muito com a sua cara... mas eu me preocupo com você... se só temos nós no mundo... temos que nos ajudar...

- Errado... eu não tenho ninguém no mundo... você tem todos os nossos familiares... não precisa se preocupar comigo...

- Inuyasha... temos o mesmo sangue... e pra mim... isso é o suficiente pra te considerar tão igual e capaz... ou até melhor que um Youkai completo... se a nossa família não aceita isso... eu não quero nada vindo deles... além disso... se eu começar a namorar a Rin... tenho certeza que eles vão começar a me odiar também... mas... To nem ai... – Fala escorregando no sofá e fechando os olhos.

- Sesshou... – fala bem surpreso.

- Agora... eu quero saber... como a Kagome vai devolver seu caderno amanhã....

- Ora... devolvendo... ele pode me entregar depois das aulas...

- Tem certeza Inuyasha... não se lembra que dia é amanhã...??

- Como assim... – Inuyasha logo parece se lembrar de algo e corre para seu quarto. – Droga... Havia me esquecido...

- É... essa garota realmente mexeu com a Cabeça dele...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kagome estava em seu quarto, lendo o caderno de Inuyasha bem concentrada, estava com apenas o abajur ligado, já era tarde, mas ela não ligava para as horas, e o quarto iluminado pela lua que desaparecia, refletia vendo os desenhos, e lendo as letras e poemas que ele contém, aquele caderno lhe parecia antigo, e como Inuyasha escrevia o que sentia, podia se ver que ele passara por muitas coisas.

"_Nossa... esse caderno é realmente importante para o Inu... tem tudo nele... depois de lê-lo... é como se eu me sentisse no lugar dele..."_

Kagome vai até seu criado mudo e pega o celular e checa as horas, com certeza era muito tarde, mas iria arriscar... e liga para o meio youkai.

Inuyasha estava sentado no peitoril da janela observando a lua minguante desaparecendo e as estrelas, refletindo, não estava com sono e então ouviu o vibrar do celular e foi atender.

- Moshi Moshi... – fala ao atender

- Sou eu Inu... Kagome...

- Eu sei... – sorri – Reconheci pela voz... – fala por fim.

- Me desculpe por ligar essa hora....

- Sem problemas... eu estava acordado...

- Insônia??

- Acredito que sim... e você??

- Eu o que??- pergunta sem entender.

- Dãããã!!! Por que está acordada até tão tarde...??

- Ah sim... – Gota – Eu estava... lendo... o seu caderno...

- Ah... entendo... – o garoto senta na cama.

- Eu sinto muito...

- Pelo o que??

- Por tudo que você passou... você deve ter sofrido muito...

- Ah Kagome... isso agora depois de tantos anos... você deve ta no começo do caderno ainda não é...

- Não... eu já estou na metade... e vou terminar de ler ainda essa noite pra te devolver amanhã...

- Kagome... deixe meu caderno e vá descansar... desse jeito amanhã não vai conseguir assistir nenhuma aula...

- Mas eu quero ler Inu... eu... quero saber... você escreve de uma forma... que passa os sentimentos para quem está lendo... eu... queria ter te conhecido antes...

- Por que...?? – o garoto estranha.

- Porque talvez você não tivesse se sentido tão sozinho... – nessa hora ambos ficam em completam silencio, apenas escutando a respiração um do outro pelo fone, sem palavras, a pouca luz da lua iluminava o quarto dos dois.

- Kagome... arigato...

- Eu... quero que seja feliz...

- Se quiser me ver feliz... vá dormi... e continue a ler amanhã... mesmo que você queira me ajudar... não vai fazer diferença se estiver quase dormindo amanhã...– fala sorrindo.

- Mas...

- Vá dormi K-chan... também já vou... – escuta a garota suspirar, vencida.

- Ok... então agente se ver amanhã??...

- Bem... talvez... oyasumi nasai...

- Oyasumi nasai...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Comentário v2: **No começo o capitulo 8 partes 1e 2 eram para ser um capitulo só... mas na época eu estava demorando muito para postar... então como já tinha essas 14 folhas escritas... Resolvi dividir o cap... tanto que fez com que a fic tivesse mais caps do que eu estava planejando ter... o beijo deles eu tinha planejado fazer desse jeito desde que eu tive a idéia de fazer essa fic... me basiei em Love Hina para fazer essa cena, na época eu estava colecionando esse mangá... hihi... teve alguns monólogos do Inuyasha que eu achei muito assim... sei lá... Sentimentais demais para um personagem do tipo dele... mas também não consegui mudá-los tanto... XP sabiam que eu só lembrei que o Inu tocava violão depois que li esse cap? AUIShsUIS XD... eu realmente esqueço fácil os detalhes...


	9. Segredos de um Hanyou, Part 2

**Atualizando**

**Aki estão as resposta das reviews... mas só de quem não tem conta ok o.õ**

**manu higurashi:** Konnichi wa n-n~

Demorei mas cheguei... muito atrasada mas cheguei...

Muito obrigada pelos elogios e por sempre comentar minha fic

Bem... sobre o Beijo... realmente espero que eles não se esqueçam nn''''''... e sobre o caderno... se vc ler o cap vai entender ^^

O amanhã... é o amanhã xD... só lendo pra saber^^

Sobre a conversa do Sesshy e do Inu... bem... eles são irmãos... eu julgo que as coisas deveriam ser assim n-n minha fic é muito diferente do original xD~

Desculpa a demora... o.õ...

Kissus =**

**Agome chan:**

Arigato por tudo^^

Sim realmente os dois são um casal muito bonito *o*

Sobre o Hentai e o verdadeiro beijo... ai ai... vai demorar um pouquinho oõ... mas vão ter muitos beijos "desverdadeiros" por enquanto xD~...

Acredito que só vai ser lá no cap... 15 oO'... *já tem toda a programação da fic*

Se eles se amassem logo no começo num teria graça oõ...

Sobre suas duvidas... leia e descubra xD

Kissus =**

**~~BeKiNhA~~:**

Oi Bekinha n_nv

!! Mal'z pela demora oõ...

Adiantar alguma coisa... oõ... acredito que a fic vai ter uns 18 caps... e o próximo... vai ser um cap de ação n-n

Sobre o Inu... sim realmente ele deve fica lindo sem graça... ou melhor... ele é lindo de qualquer jeito u-u~

AauhsiuhaIUSHIUAhsihashiUHSIU!!!!!!!!!!! Siiiiiiiiimmmmmmm o Sesshoumaru ler mentes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Eu apoio totalmente isso xD ele é muito Foda *o*... Tb achei a conversa q ele teve com o inu fofa... pelo menos na minha fic eles parecem irmãos mesmo oõ...

A cena do beijo Inu/Kag foi a segunda melhor cena da fic^^... pq tipo eu sou gamada pelo cap da praia xD~ então a cena da praia tah em 1º lugar por enquanto...

e realmente... é o sujo falando do mal lavado oõ... inu obriga sesshy a falar... mas fica calado... fala serio né... u-u [eu sou a escritora e tiro onda do que eu mesma escrevi xD]

Sobre um cap só do Sesshy/Rin... bem... nem posso prometer nada oõ... pq a fic é mais em cima de Inu/Kag... eles vão aparecer BEM mais q os outros... cap só deles vai ter^^... agora Sesshy/Rin acho que só cenas... oõ... desculpa...

Kissus e Arigato =**

**Mai:**

Oiiiiii^^

Olha o novo cap^_~ obrigada por ler /o/

Kissus =**

**Anna:**

Ola ^^'... Novo cap já está no ar o/

Kissus e desculpa a demora.

_**Aproveitem a leitura ^^...**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 8 – Os Segredos de um Hanyou Parte II**

Nasce uma manhã nublada, mas isso não tirava a atenção de Kagome do caminho pra a faculdade, dava passos rápidos e longos, ainda era cedo, em comparação aos outros dias, mas queria poder ler antes das aulas o caderno que estava em mãos. Kagome chega a sua sala e guarda dois lugares, um para si e um para Sango, e pega o caderno e sai da sala em direção ao prédio de administração, tinha certeza que o hanyou estava lá.

Inuyasha estava sentado olhando para a janela, pensando se deveria sair da sala ou não, pois seus amigos ainda demorariam para chegar, mas então suas narinas sentem aquele cheiro que tanto conhece e adora.

- Ohayou Inuyasha... – fala a garota se aproximando do meio youkai, o que acaba chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas que estavam na sala.

- Ohayou Kagome... – fala mostrando a cadeira do seu lado para que se sentasse.

- Inu... Eu posso te entregar o caderno depois das aulas... É que eu não li todo ainda sabe...

- Tudo bem... Pode sim... Afinal fui eu que te mandei dormi ontem antes que pudesse terminar não é...

- Hihi... Verdade... Arigato... – para um pouco – Vai ficar depois da aula?

- Hoje??? Aaahhhh bem... Hoje não vai dar K-chan... Hoje eu tenho q ir cedo para a empresa tenho muita coisa para fazer... acho até que vou ficar até tarde para arrumar algumas coisas por lá...

- Aahh que pena... Então tah bom... Vamos para a área verde??

- Acho melhor não K-chan... Eu tenho que me preparar para a aula... Vá pra lá e aproveite para ler o caderno ta...

- Ahn... Tah certo... Té té...

- Já na... – fala vendo Kagome se distanciar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Inuyasha se afastou dos outros pelo resto da manhã, precisava pensar um pouco e queria ficar um pouco sozinho. Na hora da saída sai cedo e não fala com ninguém mais combina para buscar Rin em sua casa para levar ao trabalho e pede para que Miroku avisa-se as outras que já havia ido embora.

Mais tarde Inuyasha passa na casa para levá-la e estranha ele ter chegado bem cedo.

- Porque está vindo mais cedo hoje?

- Vim mais cedo por que preciso sair mais cedo...

- Hum entendo... Sesshoumaru desmarcou a maioria dos seus compromissos de hoje...

- Hum ótimo, tenho que agradecer a ele por isso.

- Vai a algum lugar especial Inuyasha? – pergunta Rin curiosa.

- Não eu apenas preciso sair mais cedo... – Inuyasha para o carro no estacionamento da empresa e os dois descem. - Rin quando subir me mande os relatórios da parte administrativa para que eu possa verificar algumas coisas – pegando a maleta do carro.

- Ok Inuyasha-sama... Mas a que horas pretende sair? – ambos correndo no corredor para pegar o elevador.

- Umas 16:30... porque?? Vai ficar até tarde hoje??

- Sim acho que vou pedir para fechar a empresa hoje, tenho muito que fazer e não quero acumular trabalho. – chegam ao andar onde ficavam seus escritórios.

- Entendo... – então ele parece se lembrar de algo e sorrir – Mas acredito que não ficará tão sozinha hoje... até mais Rin-chan... – fala indo para sua sala deixando Rin sem entender.

- Espere Inuyasha!! O que quer dizer com isso??

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Já em casa, no meio da tarde, Kagome estava lendo o caderno do meio youkai ao qual não teve chance de devolve-lo pois não encontro o amigo na faculdade, de repente, Sango entra na sala e fala com ela, mas por está muito concentrada não havia prestado atenção.

- Kagome? Kagome você ta me ouvindo?? KAGOME!!!

- Ahhhhh!!! – pula do sofá – Nossa não precisa gritar Sango, que susto – colocando a mão no peito.

- Sim ou não Kagome?

- Sim ou não o que Sango??

- Hunf eu sabia que você não estava me ouvindo...

- Então desembucha oras!!!

- Eu e o Miroku vamos ao cinema... você quer ir com agente??

- Ah não sei Sango-chan, eu tenho que terminar de ler o caderno do Inu...

- Agente sai mais cedo, você termina de ler o caderno e depois você pode ligar para ele e marca de devolver o caderno e aproveita e chama ele para ir ver o filme também... certo agora já para o banho e te espero arrumada aqui nos próximos 15 minutos enquanto Miroku não chega para nos buscar... – fala empurrando Kagome para o banho.

- Calma Sango eu nem disse se – Sango bate a porta na cara de Kagome –... Iria... eu odeio essa mania da Sango de não esperar eu terminar de falar... – foi tomar banho.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Inuyasha sai do seu escritório e passa na sala de Rin para entregar alguns relatórios, e já trazia suas coisas junto, pois pretendia ir embora.

- Rin!! Tome entregue a Sesshoumaru esses... e esses aqui leve para a área da economia para eles aprovarem.

- Ok Inuyasha-sama, já vai embora?

- Já sim... e pare de me chamar de "-sama", até parece que somos dois estranhos...

- Hihi, desculpa Inuyasha, mas aqui é um local de trabalho você é meu patrão e devo tratá-lo como tal...

- Aff Odeio coisas formais...

- Hihi... já era de se esperar ... então tenha um bom dia "Inu-kun" – fala em tom de brincadeira.

- Também não é preciso tanta intimidade - faz uma careta por causa do apelido.

- Hahaha, então só a Kagome pode te chamar assim... isso é preconceito Inuuuu!!!! – com uma cara risonha.

- Rin pára!!! Não gosto que tirem onda com a minha cara...

- ok ok, parei... pode ir eu aviso ao Sesshoumaru-sama...

- Ah valeu Rin!! Fui!!! – começa a correr.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- To pronta!! – Kagome aparece usando uma calça capri verde exército, com uma regata preta com verde, e uma jaqueta jeans escura que batia um pouco abaixo da altura dos seios que possuía detalhes em preto e estrelas cinzas com glitter, e um all star cano curto preto com detalhes em prata, maquiagem pesada nos olhos e apenas um retoque no restante, cabelo soltos.

- Nossa K-chan você ta linda!!!

- Domo Arigato...

- Ótimo... agora só falta o Miroku chegar para nos levar...

- Falam de mim?? – Miroku fala entrando no apartamento.

- Oi amor!!! Estávamos esperando você!! – Sango dá um beijo em Miroku.

- Você está linda meu amor... ah você também K-chan...

- Obrigada!! - Dizem as duas em uníssono.

- Bem ainda ta cedo a sessão é só de 17:30, já querem ir?

- Acho melhor irmos para compramos os ingressos logo... e K-chan ainda vai convidar o Inuyasha, mas é melhor irmos adiantando...

- Ok mó... vamos embora... – Indo para o estacionamento do prédio.

* * *

- Kagome quer comer algo enquanto espera? – Sango pergunta a amiga.

- Compra um Milk-Shake de chocolate onegai...

- Certo fica ai que agente já volta...

Enquanto Sango e Miroku Vão comprar os lanches K-chan fica lendo as musicas que Inuyasha tinha escrito em seu caderno, já tinha acabado de ler, mas estava relendo para guarda em sua memória aquelas palavras, talvez... nunca mais poderia lê-las, já que devolveria o caderno Hoje.

- Aqui K-chan... e ai? Já terminou de ler?

- Até agora não entendi... que caderno é esse? – Pergunta Miroku confuso.

- É um que o Inuyasha emprestou a ela ontem, e desde então ela não para de ler... e também não quer me contar o que ta escrito...

- Por que é particular Sango!!! Já te disse isso... o Inu me emprestou o caderno contanto que só eu lê-se...

- Mas não estamos pedindo para ler... estamos pedindo para você contar o que está escrito oras... – fala Miroku com cara de riso.

- É praticamente a mesma coisa Miroku!!! – Kagome faz cara feia para o amigo.

- Certo, certo, mas você não ligou para ele vir... ligou? – começa Sango.

- Não sei se ele vai poder, disse que ia ficar até tarde no escritório... vou ver se eu posso ir lá depois do filme entregar o caderno...

- Ok então... liga para ele...

Kagome liga para o celular dele, mas logo entra em caixa postal.

- Que estranho, não atende...

- Talvez ele apenas mantenha desligado enquanto trabalha, liga para a empresa a Rin pode lhe falar alguma coisa...

- Verdade, vou ligar para ela... – Kagome liga para Rin e ela atende

_- Moshi? Moshi_? – fala Rin do outro lado da linha.

- Rin!! Sou eu Kagome. – a garota fala alegremente.

_- Ah K-chan!! Não posso falar muito por que estou no trabalho, mas o que foi?_

- Você poderia falar com o Inuyasha, e perguntar a ele se eu poderia ir ai falar com ele, diga que é sobre o caderno...

_- Ahh K-chan, o Inuyasha-sama já foi embora... disse que precisava sair mais cedo, até achei que ele estava com você...._

- O que? Mas ele disse que ia ficar até tarde...

_- Não, não... Sesshoumaru até liberou ele de alguns compromissos para que pudesse sair mais cedo..._

- Você sabe para onde ele foi?

_- Disse que não iria a nenhum lugar especial, deve estar em casa..._

- Ok Obrigada Rin-chan!! Já né... – desliga o celular.

- O que foi Kagome? – pergunta Sango depois de ouvir a conversa.

- Inu.. ele mentiu para mim de novo... ele não está na empresa, saiu mais cedo...

- Calma Kagome ele deve ter um bom motivo, além disso, ele apenas deve ter mudado de idéia e saiu mais cedo, ainda mais ele não tem que te dar satisfações da vida dele... não deve ficar com raiva dele.. você não tem motivos para isso...

- Eu sei disso... mas porque será que ele não quer falar comigo... "_será que ele está me evitando? Porque será?_" – Ka fica pensativa enquanto tomava seu Milk-shake.

- Então vai devolver o caderno amanhã, Ka? – pergunta Sango.

- "_Por que ele me evitaria... tem que ter um motivo..._"

- Alou Ka – fala Miroku, tentando chamar atenção de Kagome.

- "_Mas não consigo lembrar de na... O BEIJO..._"

- KAGOME!!!! – gritam Miroku e Sango.

- AH!!! Parem de gritar seus loucos!!! – assustada.

- Você não escuta!!

- Tah!! To ouvindo uu'...

- Você ainda vai devolver o caderno hoje?

- Bem, eu prometi... acho que vou na casa dele entregar, Rin disse que ele não iria sair para nenhum lugar especial...

- Você tem certeza K-chan? Você pode atrapalhar algo por lá – Miroku faz uma cara muito maliciosa e imaginativa.

- Aff Miroku você só pensa nisso... – comenta Sango.

-Acho que não Miroku... o Inuyasha não parece ser disso... deve só estar cansado e voltado mais cedo... bem eu vou lá... bom cinema para vocês dois...

- Ok, até Ka! – dizem os dois em conjunto.

- Parece que é só nós dois agora... – fala Miroku com um dos seus sorrisos...

- Que bom não... – Sango beija Miroku.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Inuyasha estava sentado no pára-peito da janela observando o sol começar a se por, e então escuta a campainha tocar.

- Ah quem será uma hora dessas...

- Ficar na empresa até tarde não é? – fala Kagome de braços cruzados quando o Hanyou abre a porta.

- Kagome, o que você ta fazendo aqui??

- Eu é que pergunto, eu ligo para a empresa para ver se você estava muito ocupado para me receber e eu poder lhe devolver isso – mostra o caderno – e Rin me diz que você já tinha sumido de lá...

- Bem, é que...

- Por que está fugindo de mim Inuyasha?

- Eu não estou fugindo... só quero ficar sozinho...

- Então por que mentiu? Se tivesse dito eu teria entendido...

- Não, você perguntaria o motivo...

- Porque eu me preocupo com você oras...

- Mas agora eu não preciso que você se preocupe... podemos conversar amanhã?

- Primeiro eu quero saber por que está fugindo de mim...

- Isso é pessoal Kagome...

- É por causa do beijo? Eu sei que é estranho fingir que nada aconteceu, mas isso não é motivo... – Inuyasha se intromete.

- De onde você tirou essa idéia?? Kagome eu só quero ficar sozinho okay, por favor vai embora... – começando a ficar nervoso.

- Você está me expulsando!?

- Kagome quer pára de se intrometer na minha vida pelo menos por hoje!!

- Nani?? Então eu sou a intrometida, você passa o dia estranho e me evitando e agora que eu quero explicações você me xinga!!!!

- Não preciso dar explicações da minha vida para ninguém, ainda mais para uma chata como você!!

- Não sei fui por que me preocupara por causa de hanyou idiota como você Inuyasha!!!

- Ah!! Agora EU sou o Idiota...

- É um grande idiota, burro, arrogante, grosso, rude, mal educado, que se finge de sarcástico, escondendo as magoas de tudo e de todos, quando é apenas um Hanyou fraco e rejeitado!!!

Inuyasha se matem estático diante das palavras de Kagome, e não consegue desmenti-las, então de repente sente um choque passar pelo seu corpo.

- Sai daqui Agora!!! – e corre as pressas para seu quarto e se tranca nele.

- Kami-sama o que eu disse... Inuyasha... – Kagome entra no apartamento e fecha a porta.

- "_Kagome você é uma retardada, porque tinha que falar aquilo para ele'_"

Ela caminha até o quarto do Hanyou, da ultima vez que esteve lá não teve chance de entrar nele, a casa estava escura, já que o por do sol estava acabando, então ela vê que a porta está trancada.

- Inuyasha... me desculpe... eu não queria...

- Por favor, Kagome... Vai embora...

- Inuyasha eu falei sem pensar, eu apenas estava preocupada, achei que estivesse fugindo de mim e...

- Tudo bem, afinal você só disse a verdade...

- NÃO!!! Não é verdade... tudo que eu disse foi da boca para fora eu juro... – lágrimas começam a cair dos seus olhos azuis – Eu Não queria te ofender, eu estava nervosa e com medo de que você quisesse se afastar de mim sem motivo, eu... eu não sei por que... por favor Inu Abra a porta... – Inuyasha escuta calado.

- Só sairei quando você for embora – fala com o coração doendo no peito.

- Não Inu... onegai, não me faça me sentir pior do que já estou... – Kagome escorrega até o chão, chorando – Você não é um hanyou fraco... eu que sou uma humana fraca... me perdoa... – Kagome abaixa a cabeça e alguns minutos depois escuta alguns movimentos no quarto e a porta é destrancada.

- Tudo bem... – fala em voz calma.

Kagome se levanta e enxuga as lagrimas abrindo a porta devagar, o cômodo estava escuro, podia se ver que era espaçoso e possuía grandes janelas, que estavam cobertas por pesadas cortinas negras deixando apenas um fio de luz de fora, onde o céu já estava estrelado, ela fecha a porta e vai andando devagar para não bater em nada até se aproximar da cama em que hanyou estava.

- Gomen Nasai Kagome – fala em voz baixa – Não queria te fazer chorar.

- Inu... eu peço desculpas por ter sido rude com você... sei que feri seus sentimentos... – fala apenas observando a sombra do amigo.

- Não se preocupe, você apenas falou o que sou no fim de tudo... um monstro...

- Pare com isso... já te disse muitas vezes que você não é nada disso...

- Talvez hoje você mude de idéia...

- Por que acha isso? – pergunta confusa.

- Se sente... – Kagome faz o que ele pede e fica de frente para ele – Ligue a luz... – Kagome vê um abajur do lado da cama, então o liga.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sesshoumaru sai do seu escritório tirando a gravata e desabotoando os primeiros botões da blusa achando que naquela hora não tivesse mais ninguém, até chegar na sala de Rin e encontrá-lo bem concentrada.

- Rin? que está fazendo aqui, são quase 6:30... já deveria está se arrumando para ir...

- Sesshoumaru-sama? – Fala surpresa por sua presença e coloca os sapatos que havia tirado e ajusta melhor a blusa – Bem é que eu ainda tenho o que fazer e achei que poderia ficar até tarde.

- Ah entendo, Hoje eu vou passar a noite aqui – Fala arrumando a blusa – também tenho algumas coisas a resolver.

- Ah Sesshoumaru-sama, onegai não se incomode, eu posso terminar o resto amanhã, e deixá-lo a sós.

- Não, não... pode ficar até quando quiser eu não me importo, acho que até será bom ter companhia.

- Ah Obrigada senhor... "_Então era isso que Inuyasha quis dizer_"

- Você quer tomar alguma coisa, eu vou ali pegar um refrigerante...

- Ah claro! Eu estou com sede mesmo...

Sesshoumaru e Rin vão até uma pequena cantina que havia por lá e Sesshoumaru pula o balcão, para pegar os refrigerantes na geladeira.

- Pega... – Joga uma lata para Rin.

- Ah Sesshoumaru-sama... não precisa pagar por isso??

Sesshoumaru se apóia no balcão, e abrir a lata para beber seu refrigerante.

- Sem problemas... a Dona daqui é uma velha conhecida, ela já me conhece, eu e Inuyasha sempre fazemos isso... e ai ela cobra da gente no final do mês. – fala normalmente.

- Hihi... mas eu mesma pago o meu amanhã de manhã... – abre e começa a beber.

- Não, eu pago... sem problemas...

- Não sei se me sinto à vontade com isso senhor...

- Apenas considere como um obrigado pela companhia, não se importe... e não precisa me chamar de senhor... o horário de trabalho já acabou. – dá um pequeno sorriso.

- Ah claro... Sesshoumaru... Obrigada...

- Vamos ver... ta com fome? Tem alguns lanches aqui... – fala procurando as coisas no armário.

- Eu aceito... estou com fome.. – sorrir sem graça.

Sesshoumaru e Rin lancham e então ficam conversando um pouco, então Rin decide perguntar.

- Sesshoumaru... tem algo acontecendo com Inuyasha?

- Hm?

- Sabe... ele saiu cedo sem motivo... e você ajudou, suponho que saiba algo ... não quero ser intrometida... mas Kagome me ligo e falou que invés de sair cedo, ele iria ficar até tarde... – Sesshoumaru suspira cansado.

- Sabia que iria tocar nesse assunto... – fala sério.

- Bem, se não quiser não precisa falar...

- É por que... hoje é um dia um pouco..."especial" para o maninho...

- Especial?

- Como você sabe, Inuyasha é um Hanyou... Metade humano e metade Youkai...

- Hai...

- Bom... Todo Hanyou... tem um dia... Todo mês, onde seus poderes Youkais enfraquecem tanto ao ponto... da forma humana se tornar predominante por um limite de tempo... e assim... se tornam completamente Humanos...

- Está querendo dizer... que esse dia "especial" para o Inuyasha... é HOJE? – pergunta assustada.

- Hai, á parti do pôr-do-sol de hoje até o começo da manhã de amanhã... que é representado pela primeira noite de lua nova do mês...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Quando Kagome liga o abajur e olha para o rosto de Inuyasha, que estava abaixado vê que aqueles brilhantes cabelos pratas, estavam completamente negros, como o céu daquele dia de lua nova, com os dedos, Kagome levanta delicadamente seu rosto e olha aqueles olhos violetas-escuros brilhantes e cheios de emoções, diferentes dos seus olhos ambarinos misteriosos, mas igualmente bonitos, isso assusta a garota.

- Eu... estou humano, apenas um humano fraco... - se inclina um pouco e deixa a franja cobrir seu rosto.

- Por Kami... – fica apenas observando, assustada.

-... Não vai gritar... e ir embora?

Kagome finge não ter ouvido a ultima frase e se aproximou para observa melhor suas feições, estavam mais calmas e com traços mais leves, e seus olhos tinham tantas emoções contidas, medo, surpresa, nervosismo, que nem pareciam aqueles que só demonstravam ironia, e raramente alegria. Seus cabelos ainda eram brilhantes mesmos estando negros, e suas orelhas e caninos estavam normais, o que deixaram a garota impressionada.

- Você fica diferente quando está humano... – sorri.

- Eu...

- Eu não vou gritar... sem um bom motivo... e não vou embora... quando um amigo precisa de mim...

- Ka...

- Mesmo que me diga que na minha frente a um monstro... eu só vejo o Inuyasha...

- Achei que iria ficar com medo de mim...

- E por isso escondeu isso... entendo... não se preocupe não vou contar pra ninguém... – Kagome abraça Inu e o deixa mais surpreso – Que bom que está bem... – Inuyasha abraça de volta.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Nossa será que fiz bem contar para Kagome que ele estava em casa – Rin comenta enquanto caminha até sua sala ao lado de Sesshoumaru.

- Bem, ela teria que descobrir qualquer dia... acho melhor agora, pois se Kagome rejeitá-lo, não haverá tanto sofrimento por parte dos dois, se isso acontece-se daqui a um ano...

- Não fale assim... Kagome não seria capaz... pelo menos eu acho que não..

- Também espero que não... acho que vai ser bom ele ter companhia enquanto estiver humano...

- Você não faz companhia a ele?

- Não... ele não gosta de se mostrar nessa forma para as pessoas, se acha fraco, e não tem muito controle dos sentimentos... quando Izayou estava viva ela sempre cuidava dele quando estava assim... eu só pude vê-lo assim quando era mais novo, logo depois que nossos pais morreram Myuga-sensei dizia para ele sempre se esconder, e eu respeito o espaço dele... e por isso que nesses dias eu fico por aqui na empresa, se um dia ele se sentir a vontade para ficar humano na minha frente, então eu poderia fazer companhia a ele. – Param na frente da sala de Rin.

- É você e o Inu tem uma relação difícil...

- Que irmãos não tem? Mas mesmo assim... vivemos bem com isso...

- Verdade, bom eu vou terminar meu trabalho...

- Ok, vou fazer o meu também, qualquer coisa to na minha sala...

- Certo, Arigato...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sango e Miroku saem do Cinema, abraçados, com a maior cara de apaixonados, e vão caminhando em direção ao estacionamento.

- Hum, K-chan nem voltou...

- Tenho certeza que ela está se divertindo muito com Inuyasha, por isso nos deixou esperando...

- Ai Miro, tem que parar de pensar nessas coisas hentais... se Inuyasha tivesse te ouvindo já teria levado um soco...

- Ah Sangozinha, é porque isso faz parte de mim... eu não consigo párar sabe...

- Claro que consegue, você era bem mais hentai que isso antes, e entrou mais na linha de uns tempos para cá...

- Também com uma namorada linda dessas, não tem para que olhar para as outras... – beijando o pescoço de Sango.

- Tudo isso é questão de disciplina...

- Eu só consigo se você me por na linha... – Dá um sorriso malicioso para a garota e a beija apaixonadamente.

- Hum... – sorri – Você quer que eu te coloque na linha é? – sussurra rouca no ouvido dele.

- E se eu disser que sim?

- Me leve para casa que eu te mostro como... – sorri Maliciosa.

- Ta vendo... até você é assim as vezes, e eu não seria eu sem ser desse jeito...

- Hihi... sabe... eu até que gosto de você ser assim... – Beija Miroku.

- Assim você deixa louco sabia... melhor agente ir embora logo... – Começa a correr puxando uma risonha Sango, de baixo da chuva que se formava.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Aqui está seu caderno... – Fala Kagome estragando-o ao garoto.

- Já terminou de ler? – pergunta o Meio Youkai meio coberto pelo lençol da cama.

- Já sim... adorei as musicas... você tem talento Inu...

- Valeu, mas mesmo assim não espere que eu tenha uma carreira artística, eu gosto do anonimato...

- hihi, mesmo humano, suas brincadeiras nunca mudam não é? - Olha pro garoto - Por que está coberto desse jeito?

- Ah... por nada...

- Tah com frio?

- Não, não é isso... é que não me sinto a vontade na minha forma humana... ela é tão limitada... na minha forma Hanyou minha audição e meu faro são tão apurados, minhas habilidades físicas são muito melhores... e bem... eu já estou acostumado com elas... quando as perco me sinto... indefeso...

- Deve ser uma sensação muito ruim...

- Para mim, ficar humano é como perde um braço ou uma perna... me sinto inútil...

- Não sabia que se sentia assim... e... por que de repente está me contando algo tão pessoal...?

- Ah... eu não controlo muito os sentimentos quando estou Humano, não sei como vocês humanos conseguem...

- Ora não conseguimos... apenas deixamos que tudo aconteça... sempre é bom desabafar as vezes... agora... Tira esse lençol da cabeça, não precisa ter vergonha – Começa a puxar o lençol do Meio Youkai.

- não ta bom assim... – segurando o lençol.

- Ora inu... pare de besteiras sou eu Kago... – do nada um forte trovão que faz as luzes piscarem soa lá fora, quando as luzes voltam Kagome está debaixo do lençol tremendo como uma criançinha enquanto Inuyasha fica com uma gota enorme.

- Nossa que coragem ein Kagome... nada que isso é besteira né...

- Urusai Inuyasha!!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rin já tinha terminado o trabalho e estava indo a sala de Sesshoumaru para se despedir. Ao abrir a porta dá de cara com Sesshoumaru assistindo TV pelo Laptop, com as pernas em cima da mesa, sem sapatos, com a camisa aberta nos primeiros botões e com as mangas dobradas, meio deitado na cadeira, Rin sorri divertida ao ver a cena.

- Trabalhando muito ein Seshoumaru-sama.. .- o Youkai olha para Rin e logo se ajeita na cadeira, arrancando risos da garota.

- Eu estava apenas dando uma folga para ver o jornal...

- Entendo, só vim avisar que já estou de sai... – Então Rin e Sesshoumaru escutam aquele mesmo trovão. – Ah não... Chuva... – então Rin seguida de Sesshoumaru vão para a janela.

A chuva estava forte e o transito caótico, Rin teria que esperar muito se quisesse ir para casa, e o metro deveria estar cheio essa hora.

- O clima esses dias ta estranho... – diz Sesshoumaru.

- Eu que o diga... como vou para casa agora? - fala Rin meio triste.

- Eu te levo... quando o transito melhorar...

- Isso vai demorar horas...

- Bem o que você prefere... pegar o transito caótico, com muitas pessoas xingando e de baixo de toda essa chuva... ou ficar aqui esperando sentada confortavelmente sem nenhum stress...? – Rin olha lá fora, e então se joga na cadeira de Sesshoumaru e começa a assistir TV.

- Aqui ta ótimo...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Miroku tinha ido na cozinha para pegar alguma coisa para comer, de banho tomado, usando apenas um roupão, enquanto Sango chega por trás e lhe abraça também de banho tomado e com um roupão.

- O que tem para comer?

- Sango com leite condensado – mela o rosto de Sango com leite condensado e então beija o rosto dela.

- Não desse tipo... eu to com fome quero comida!!

- A casa é sua, sirva-se, mais ainda prefiro Sango com leite condensado...

- Hentai... – empurra Miroku, e nesse tempo eles escutam o mesmo trovão. (**N/A**: trovão Master o-o todo mundo ouviu...)

- Chuva? – pergunta Miroku.

- Acredito que sim... – Sango vai à sala e liga a TV e estava passando o noticiário.

- "_Uma grande frente fria, chega em nossa capital, no fim da tarde essa chuva começou, e está causando muitos estragos na cidade, ruas alagadas, trânsito caótico, metrôs lotados e isso tende a piorar nas próximas horas se seguindo até a madrugada, está também havendo uma grande concentração de trovoadas, o que torna perigos transitar pelas ruas, recomendamos que todos permaneçam em suas casas até pelo menos amanhã de manhã, tempo para que tudo se normalize_." – Sango desliga a TV.

- Trovões?? Ai meu deus K-chan... – fala Sango assustada. - Temos que ligar para saber se ela está bem...

- Calma Sango... ela está com o Inuyasha lembra?

- E ela vai ficar por lá mesmo – Ligando para a amiga.

Kagome sente o celular vibrando em seu bolso e atende no Viva Voz, quando ela vê que é a Sango.

- Moshi Moshi?

- Kagome, é a Sango, ta tudo bem com você?

- ta... mais ou menos...

- Eu e o Miroku vimos na TV que está previsto para chover o resto da noite até amanhã, e não seria bom que você anda-se por ai com esse tempo, ainda com esse transito terrível que está, você só iria chegar de madrugada em casa...

- Nossa... e agora gente?

- Pergunta ao Inuyasha se você não pode ficar por ai, seria a melhor opção.

Kagome olha para Inuyasha, e ele afirma com a cabeça.

- Ele disse que não tem problema... então eu fico aqui...

- Ótimo então agente se vê amanhã ok...

- Aproveitem a noite Pombinhos... – Comenta Miroku.

- Aff Miroku!! Tchau!! – Desliga o aparelho – Eu posso ficar mesmo? Não vai incomodar?

- Não, Claro que não... Você pode ficar no quarto de visitas, já está arrumado...

- Sesshoumaru não vai se importa?

- Ele não vai dormi aqui hoje... ele vai ficar na empresa...

- Ah... hum... isso me lembra... Rin não ia fazer hora extra hoje?

- Hai...

- Será que por causa da chuva ela ainda ta lá? – fala fazendo Inuyasha levantar a sobrancelha.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Ah... não acredito!! – Fala Rin após ver a reportagem sobre a chuva.

- Nossa que do mal – Comenta Sesshoumaru sarcástico.

- Como eu vou voltar para casa agora?

- Você pode ficar aqui... eu prometo, que logo quando a chuva der uma trégua... eu te levo para casa...

- Muito Obrigada Sesshoumaru...

- Sem problemas – Dá um pequeno sorriso, que surpreende Rin, mas a deixa muito feliz. – Que tal agente ir pra a outra sala agora?

- Que outra sala? – Pergunta ficando vermelha

- Você vai ver... – ele vai saindo do seu escritório e Rin vai seguindo ele.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Bem o que agente faz agora? – pergunta Kagome ao Humano Inuyasha.

- Você eu não sei... mas daqui eu não saio...

- Aff Inuyasha não tem ninguém em casa além de mim, não precisa ficar trancado no quarto – a barriga dos dois ronca.

- Ah... to com fome...

- Eu também...

- "_suspiro"_ Bem, temos que fazer o jantar, e bom já que vou passar a noite aqui. Agente podia ver um filme... sei lá... – Kagome fala olhando para o canto.

- "_suspiro"_ Ok, é melhor mesmo... você vai querer tomar banho?

- Ah... eu preciso tirar essa maquiagem, seria muito bom...

- Você... está bonita assim...

- Obrigada... – Vermelha.

- Bem... – levanta da cama, vai até o armário e pega uma toalha – toma... pode usar meu banheiro, e enquanto isso eu procuro algo para você vestir, e vou fazer a janta...

- Ah não, Não vou deixa você fazer a janta sozinho, eu posso tomar banho depois...

- Não é bom tomar banho depois de comer... pode ir, eu tomo conta de tudo...

- Mas...

- Kagome vai logo pro banheiro... – Empurra a garota para o banheiro e fecha a porta.

- De novo isso... por que ninguém me escuta?... hunf... – vai tomar banho.

* * *

Ao sair do banho foi que pode reparar melhor no quarto do hanyou, era enorme!! E muito organizado, havia uma enorme bancada no canto direito, onde ficavam o computador completo, o micro system, e o espaço para estudos, ao lado possuía uma pequena estante, onde ficavam os livros da faculdade, a coleção de CDs, dicionários e livros literários. Ao centro possuía uma pequena mesa onde se podia tomar chá, no fundo do quarto havia as altas janelas onde ficava próximo o guarda-roupa, a cama de casal, que parecia ser bem confortável e ao lado o criado mudo, o quarto era pintado com tons leves de azul, cinza e branco, havia vários pôsteres espalhados pelo quarto, de bandas famosas, animes, filmes, e de desenhos feitos pelo meio youkai.

Sobre a cama havia uma camisa, que quando Kagome vestiu parecia um vestido, e era bem folgada e confortável. Kagome foi para a cozinha e encontra o cozinhando, estava cortando as verduras.

- Acabei meu banho... – fala para hanyou – Você não quer que eu continue isso para você para ir tomar banho também?

- Ah, nem vi você chegando, eu odeio ser humano... eu posso terminar sozinho sem problemas...

- Não você fez quase tudo inu, me deixa ajudar um pouco... Vá tomar banho e relaxar um pouco... – empurra o amigo da cozinha.

- Mas você nem sabe o que eu to cozinhando...

- Eu descubro... agora vai!!

- Hunf ta bom... eu vou... – indo para o quarto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rin e Sesshoumaru chegando a uma sala próxima ao escritório do Sesshoumaru, era uma sala de descanso, muito bem decorada, no estilo clássico, com uma estante com alguns livros, uma cadeira grande e macia, um sofazinho bastante confortável e uma mesinha de centro com um jogo de chá.

- É aqui que eu fico... tem um ar mais aconchegante...

- Nossa... você tem um ótimo bom gosto Sesshomaru-sama...

- Só Sesshoumaru onegai...

- Ok Sesshoumaru... – sorri.

- Você quer um chá? Parece-me cansada...

- Sim eu aceito... por mim já tinha caído na minha cama... – Rin se senta diante da mesinha de centro enquanto Sesshoumaru a serve. - Acha que a chuva vai mesmo durar a noite toda Sesshoumaru? – perguntar rindo ouvindo o som das gotas caindo lá fora.

- Bem... eu sinto que sim... mas não se preocupe... Nada ruim vai acontecer...

- Eu sei que não... – sorri e esfrega um pouco os braços.

- Está com frio? – pergunta o Youkai a olhando nos olhos.

- Um pouco...

- A noite vai ser fria hoje... – tira o paletó e entra a garota – Tome... você precisa mais que eu...

- Mas e você?

- Eu não sinto frio tão fácil... tome seu chá... se sentirá melhor...

- Obrigada – veste o paletó com muito feliz e bebe o chá.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kagome estava terminando de por a mesa quando Inuyasha entra de banho tomado só de bermuda, seus cabelos negros estavam molhados, e com o corpo meio úmido, ela demorou um pouco para tirar os olhos do rapaz, pois mesmo humano, ele tinha uma aparência forte, superior e muito atraente.

- Não demorei muito para te ajudar... e você já acabou...

- Eu não tenho culpa se já estava tudo adiantado quando cheguei... – sorri – Então vamos comer? – os dois se sentam a mesa e Kagome é a primeira a provar a comida.

- Nossa... isso é... Maravilhoso! Inu você cozinha muito bem...

- Só o suficiente para sobreviver... fora que você ajudou também... – Comendo.

Inuyasha e Kagome conversam bastante enquanto comem e se divertem que nem sente o tempo passar, ao terminarem Kagome levanta e pega os pratos sujos e leva para a pia.

- Para agradecer por deixar eu ficar aqui está noite... vou lavar os pratos... – fala a garota.

- Nem pensar K-chan, Não precisa... – Fala Inu se levantando – Você é visita! Eu lavo isso depois...

- Não, não, eu insisto, se eu não fizer nada para ajudar não me sinto à vontade...

- Ora, você ajudou com o jantar... e você está me fazendo companhia, já está ajudando bastante... – fala pegando os pratos de Kagome

- Mesmo assim... – ela segura os pratos com mais força – Nós podemos lavar juntos... – Inu olha feio para a garota, mas acaba aceitando.

Após lavarem a louça conversando animadamente ainda meio a contra-gosto do meio youkai ambos vão para a sala e Inuyasha mostra a Kagome sua coleção de DVDs.

- UAU!!! É enorme! – fala Kagome.

- É por causa do viciou em filmes... tenho que assistir um pelo menos uma vez por semana... – fala o garoto meio sem graça.

- Nossa... e então... qual vamos ver – fala olhando cuidadosamente as caixas dos filmes.

- Escolha... você é a convidada hoje... – dá um sorriso.

- Serio!!? Então... eu vou querer ver... esses dois aqui – pega um de comedia e um de ação, com os olhinhos pidões.

- Ok... você quem manda...

- Hum... gostei disso... – fala correndo pra se jogar no sofá.

Kagome e Inuyasha quando já estão bem acomodados começam a ver o filme de ação, a garota parecia muito empolgada com o filme que ela não conseguia ficara parada no sofá, e Inuyasha só observava sorrindo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Então você é filha única... – fala Sesshoumaru

- Hai... mas sempre quis ter um irmão sabe... alguém para conversa e me proteger... – se apóia na mesa.

- Acredite... ter um irmão não é nada fácil... – Sesshoumaru olha para o lado e faz uma cara de cansado quando se lembra do Meio irmão.

- Aaaahhh... mas mesmo com todos os problemas... você sempre vai ter uma certeza... ele nunca vai deixar de ter seu sangue... o que quer dizer... que irmãos nunca poderão ficar separados por que tem algo que os liga... – solta um pequeno bocejo.

- Isso é verdade... – quando Sesshoumaru volta seus olhos para a garota vê que ela estava quase dormindo deitada na mesa, parecia uma criança, parecia tão delicada.

Sesshoumaru se levanta e a carrega e se senta no sofá com ela no colo, assim podendo acariciar os cabelos daquela bela jovem que o enfeitiçou.

- Ahn... – Rin sente o carinho e abre os olhos. – Sesshoumaru...

- Shiii... – acariciando o rosto da garota a fazendo sorrir.

Ouve um pequeno momento de silencio entre ambos, na realidade é que não havia necessidade de palavras, então Sesshoumaru respira fundo e começa a falar.

- Sabe Rin... nós nos conhecemos a pouco tempo... mas mesmo assim eu posso dizer que gosto muito de você...

- Seshou.. – Rin para de falar por ser interrompida pelo rapaz.

- Espera deixa eu terminar... senão... acho que não vou conseguir dizer... – Rin olha surpresa para ele, ele parecia um pouco nervoso, que é uma reação que nunca tinha visto nele e por isso se cala.

- Bem... aconteceram muitas coisas em pouco tempo, eu comecei a me importa muito com você... assim... você se mostrou ser uma pessoa que eu não esperava... você é divertida, inteligente, meiga... Linda.... e... eu me sinto diferente perto de você... você me faz sentir um bem estar que eu não tinha... e eu queria muito que isso não acaba-se... por que isso faz que você seja muito especial para mim... – ele olha para os olhos de Rin que brilhavam intensamente, enquanto ela sorria.

- Eu só peço... que não se afaste de mim com o que eu vou dizer... eu só queria que soubesse... que eu gosto demais de você... até mais do que eu já gostei de alguém em minha vida... – Rin não pode deixar que uma pequena lágrima de felicidade cai-se dos seus olhos.

- Eu penso em você todos os dias... e gosto muito da sua companhia... e acho seu sorriso o mais bonito que eu já vi... eu... – Sesshoumaru pára por que Rin o Beija apaixonadamente e este corresponde com muito gosto, por alguns minutos, pareciam que estavam flutuando nas nuvens da imensidão do céu.

- Eu também gosto muito de você Sesshoumaru... e mesmo que eu quisesse ... não conseguiria ficar longe de você. – Rin abraça o Youkai o mais forte que consegue muito feliz por ser correspondida.

Sesshoumaru se deita no Sofá e puxa Rin para encostar- se a seu peito.

- Descanse... – fala beijando a testa da garota.

- Obrigada... – fala fechando os cansada, mas muito feliz e acaba adormecendo, com Sesshoumaru logo depois.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! – acorda Kagome assustada, chovia muito forte lá fora e os trovões estavam piores, e Kagome se enrola nos lençóis com medo, e não consegue reconhecer onde estava. – Onde eu estou?... ah é... estou na casa do Inuyasha... eu acabei dormindo no sofá...

**Flash Back**

_Já era tarde, Inuyasha e Kagome já estavam assistindo a metade do segundo filme, a Jovem estava cansada e quase não matinha os olhos abertos, e Inuyasha percebe isso._

_- Kagome você quer ir para a cama? _

_- Ahn? Não não... eu quero ver o final do filme..._

_- Você pode ver outra hora... eu empresto o filme para você ver em casa..._

_- Eu to bem Inu é serio...- solta um bocejo._

_- Para mim parece que você vai cair de sono daqui a pouco... – se aproxima da garota._

_- Nada Inu... o Filme ta na metade já eu posso ver ele todo...- fala piscando os olhos rapidamente para ver se espantava o sono._

_Inuyasha ri da teimosia da menina e a abraça para que cabeça dela descansa-se nos seus ombros, quando acariciava os fios de seus cabelos. Kagome não faz nada para evitar e apenas aceita os carinhos se aconchegando nos braços do hanyou e assim acaba adormecendo._

_- Eu sabia que ela iria dormi... – Inuyasha sorri e desliga a TV e pega Kagome no colo e leva pro quarto de visitas._

**Fim do Flash Back**

Kagome se recorda dos acontecidos, mas acaba se assustando por causa de mais um raio.

- Aaahhh num consigo ficar aqui sozinha... – se levanta enrolada no lençol e abre a porta do quarto dando de cara com um corredor mal iluminado e caminha bem devagar pra o já conhecido quarto do Hanyou.

Kagome bate na porta do quarto, mas ninguém atende, então bate com mais força, e nada, então quando ela ia abrir a porta de repente ela se abre aparecendo uma figura medonha e descabelada que faz Kagome gritar e cair no chão.

- Não precisa gritar Kagome ... –Inuyasha sai das sombras na porta com uma cara de sono coçando os olhos e com o cabelo bagunçado deixando Kagome envergonhada.

- Ah era você Inu... – vermelha.

- Ta vendo muito filme de terror viu... O que ouve?

- Ta chovendo muito forte... e... e tem muitos trovões... e... e... – então aparece o estrondo de um trovão bem forte – AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! – Inuyasha fica com uma gota enorme vendo a garota se encolher no chão.

- Deixa eu adivinhar... não consegue dormi sozinha?

- Não... – fala com lágrimas nos olhos de medo.

- Kagome, Você ta chorando?... Nossa... tudo bem... você pode dormi no meu quarto...

- Arigato Inuyasha... – sorri e entra no quarto seguido de Inuyasha que acende a luz.

- Onde eu durmo? – olha para o Youkai.

- Ahn... está frio... é melhor você dormi na minha cama... eu durmo no chão...

- O que? Mas ai você pode pegar um resfriado Inu... – fala com um olhar preocupado.

- Que nada... eu sou um Hanyou esqueceu... não adoeço tão facilmente...

- Mas esqueceu que está humano agora... você pode ficar doente e não quero isso...

- Bem então o que pretende...? – olha para a garota.

- A cama é sua... eu durmo no chão... - fala com olhos determinados.

- Nem... você é visita... além disso quem vai ficar doente vai ser você se dormi no chão... ai sou eu que vou me sentir culpado...

- Então... o que agente faz?? – fala pensativa. – Só tem um jeito...

- Qual...? – olha para a garota.

- Sua cama é grande... nós podemos dormi os dois nela... – sorriso amarelo. Meio envergonhada com a própria idéia.

- Kagome... não era mais fácil você dormi no seu quarto – Fala o Garoto com uma gota e pouco rubro.

- É, mas... – então de repente pode se mais um barulho bem forte, Kagome se joga nos braços do Hanyou, começa a tremer muito assustada, e a chorar o surpreendendo.

Ela realmente parecia assustada, indefesa, como se fosse apenas uma criança, ele retribui o abraço, acariciando os cabelos da jovem levemente e balançando um pouco seu corpo rígido para que ela pudesse se acalmar e aos poucos as lagrimas vão parando de cair, carrega-a até a cama e a coloca de baixo das cobertas, e acariciar seu rosto e enxuga suas lágrimas.

- Hey... calma... ta tudo bem... eu to aqui, com você ta?... – Kagome levanta a cabeça com os olhos brilhantes com as lágrimas que pararam de cair, o Hanyou dá um beijo na testa dela fazendo-a deitar em seu peito por alguns instantes para reconfortá-la. - Não precisa ter medo, nada de ruim vai acontecer a você... eu prometo... – o Garoto os cobre com o edredom e se afasta um pouco mas ainda observando a garota. – Agora tente dormi... eu espero que você durma...

-... Arigato... – diz a garota em voz baixa fechando os olhos cansados, e fazendo Inuyasha criar um pequeno sorriso e depois dorme mais tranqüilo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A tempestade passou, e uma nova manhã de sábado nasceu, Inuyasha abre os olhos vagarosamente e suas orelhas já caninas se mexiam se acostumando com o ambiente, quando de repente seu olfato apurado sente um diferente junto a si, e quando olha se assusta.

Era a garota, havia se esquecido que haviam dormido juntos, esta dormia tranquilamente e estava meio abraçada ao hanyou, ambos deve ter se mexido quando estavam dormindo para ficarem naquela posição, Inuyasha tenta se levantar sem acordar-la, mas só o movimento do colchão a fez despertar.

- Ahn? O que está acontecendo... – fala a garota coçando um pouco os olhos.

- Gomen Né... eu não queria te acorda Ka-chan... ahn... dá pra soltar meu braço?

- Nani?... – Kagome olha que realmente estava segurando o braço do meio youkai, e fica muito vermelha e o solta rapidamente enquanto desvia o olhar. – Me desculpa... eu não queria... eu...

- Tudo bem... você deve ter me abraçado enquanto estava dormindo – fala olhando para baixo também.

- Hai... é... Hey... Você voltou ao normal?? – fala olhando diretamente para o rosto do meio youkai ao notar que ele já estava normal de novo e fica surpresa.

- Ano... hai.... ao nascer do sol eu volto ao normal – fala mexendo um pouco as orelhas que deixa Kagome radiante e fixa os olhos . – Bem eu vou fazer o Café da manhã... – se levanta.

- Não... Matte... eu não quero mais te incomodar eu já vou para casa...

- Mas você num pode sair assim sem comer nada... – fala já em pé olhando para a garota.

- É mais Sesshoumaru-sama já deve está chegando e se eu demorar muito talvez Sango fique preocupa...

- K-chan... não adianta... por favor aceite e tome café da manhã aqui em casa... – fala cruzando os braços.

- Demo... ok... eu aceito... mas depois eu vou para casa... – se levanta e segue Inuyasha até a cozinha.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rin acorda lentamente e passa a mão em seus cabelos bagunçados, e sente algo em sua cabeça, quando se vira percebe que as mãos de Sesshoumaru alisam seus cabelos.

- Bom dia... – Sesshoumaru fala unicamente com um pequeno sorriso.

- Bom dia... – Rin abraça Sesshoumaru e beija seu rosto e o youkai a puxa para um beijo de verdade, logo depois ambos se sentam e se espreguiçam.

- A chuva acabou... – fala Sesshoumaru apontando a janela ao seu lado. – Já posso te levar em casa...

- Bem... eu nem quero tanto ir pra casa agora... – olha para o Youkai com um cara apaixonada. – Mas eu devo ir agora...

Sesshoumaru e Rin saem do prédio e vão para estacionamento onde Sesshoumaru pega seu carro para levá-la em casa, chegando no apartamento Sesshoumaru fala para Rin.

- Quer jantar mais tarde? – pergunta o Youkai com as mãos nos bolsos.

- Jantar?... hum... – faz uma cara de pensativa fazendo o youkai estranhar, então ela apenas sorrir - Claro... que horas?

- Eu te pego as 7...

- Ok.. até mais tarde.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Aaaahhhh estou satisfeita – fala Kagome depois de comer muito bem - Inu sua comida é realmente ótima – fala com os olhos brilhando.

- Hahaha!! Que nada... – fala recolhendo os pratos sujos.

- Bem... eu tenho que ir... que bom que hoje é sábado... se tivesse aula eu teria alguns problemas... – fala Kagome caminhando para fora da cozinha

- É tem razão... tem certeza que não quer que eu te leve em casa? – fala o garoto seguindo ela até a porta de saída.

- Hai... você já fez muito por mim... não quero mais te incomodar...

- Já disse que não é incomodo... e eu que agradeço... por ter ficado comigo – fala cruzando os braços meio envergonhado.

- Não a de que... se você quiser... eu posso vir sempre que for lua nova... pra te fazer companhia...

- Se você que quiser vir...

- Eu adoraria... e não se preocupe... não contarei para ninguém... – Kagome atravessa a porta de saída e fica de frente ao Hanyou e dá-lhe um abraço. – Agora tenho que ir... até depois.

- Tchau... – fala o rapaz ao ver a garota entrar no elevador e sumir de suas vistas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Pois é... Mil anos depois... eu posto a 2ª parte do capitulo 8... Aposto que ninguém nem me conhecem nn'... de tanto tempo que eu num posto... nem leio nada aki no FF...**

**Ai ai... vcs não imaginam a luta que foi fazer esse capitulo... . -. Minha imaginação não está muito boa... por isso eu num gostei muito do que eu escrevi... sinceramente eu esperava bem mais de mim oõ...**

**Me desculpem por tantos Meses sem postar... é que eu tive muitos problemas nesse meio tempo o-o'... e acredite se quiserem eu mas eu só comecei a escrever esse cap praticamente nas férias... e com a volta as aulas eu só consegui terminar agora... pra vcs verem como eu sou lerda uu'...**

**Sobre as Reviews n-n... muito obrigada... elas me ajudaram muito a continuar... depois eu posto as respostas... pq eu vou começar a responder elas agora n-n~**

**Sim... desculpa Tb pelos erros de português n-n~ .... eu quis postar logo e nem deu pra dar uma revisão maior... quando eu postar as respostas das Reviews eu reviso e deixo ele todo bonitinho n-n**

**Kissus e muito Obrigada n-n**

**R-chan n-n~**

**Comentário V2:** Eu na realidade nem lembro que Época eu escrevi esse cap... mas pelo meu post deve ter sido durante o 2º ano... nessa época eu estava passando por uma fase da minha vida que foi a socialização... devo dizer que antes eu era uma pessoa muito na minha... e eu não acreditava ter amigos... nesse ano eu conheci meus atuais amigos... mas como estava acostumada a manter meus próprios pensamentos comigo... quando comecei a falar o que eu pensava vi que as pessoas ficavam com raiva de mim... e percebi que eu não sabia me envolver realmente com as pessoas... graças a isso eu demorei muito tempo para escrever esse cap... agora nessa revisão que eu fiz... eu não mudei quase nada nele... mesmo que na época eu não tenha gostado do que escrevi... agora eu simplesmente não consigo mudá-lo... isso é realmente intrigante XP.


	10. Poderes Liberados

_**Reviews do capitulo 8 parte 2 =)**_

**TG s2:** Domo Arigato!! /o/ Hai só no 14... mó longe né... pois é... a fic vai ao todo ter 18 caps^^ bom que ainda vai rolar coisas depois que eles ficarem juntos^^

Desculpe pela demora ^^''''''...

**Cla-chan: **MANA!!!!! Faz mesmo tempo^^... nunca mais nos falamos no MSN oõ'... nem no flog ^^'... estou ocupada com meu fórum de anime^^'...Obrigada pelos elogios^^ e desculpe se demorei dessa vez^^...

**Keith-chan: **Oi mana!!!!! Hehehe.... eu sempre demoro séculos pra escrever né xDDD

Obrigada pelos elogios^^... vou me esforça mais no praso... antes eu postava um por mês... ai ai... oõ'...

**Agome chan:** Agome-chan^_~... as suas reviews sempre me impulsionam a continuar sabia^^... quando é seu niver?... que ai eu coloco o cap em homenagem a vc ^_^

Muito obrigada de verdade pelos elogios^^...

Hai... eu queria que a 1ª lua nova fosse algo muito legal entre os dois^^... assim eles ficam mais próximos... afinal k-chan vai ficar agora indo passar a noite com ele todo mês^^... na lua nova hohoho^^ o que será que pode acontecer??... (deu uma dica para um futuro cap^^ no caso o cap 15 ^^v)

De todas do cap... Tb gostei da parte dos trovões... ^^... é muito feliz essa parte hihihi^^... foi uma noite reveladora^^...

Terá ao todo 18 cap^^'... vai demorar para vc viver sem mim atrasando os caps xDDDDD... Se bem que já estou com idéias pra outra fic... que só começarei quando terminar essa lógico oõ'...

Sim!!! Vai ter Hentai^^... e sim... vai ser como um complemento... bom... talvez nem tanto... xD~

Kissus e muito obrigada por sempre acompanhar minha fic^^

**Letícia: **Ola^^ leitora nova^^... Obrigada pelos elogios^^ e desculpa se eu demorei viw^^...

**Mimi chan:** Oi Mimi-chan^^... é a mesma Mimi de lovely complex ou é apelido do seu nome? ^^ Obrigada por ler minha fic /o/ fico muito feliz^^... desculpa se demorei na continuação viw oo'.. Kissus =**

_**Obrigada a todos que lêem e ao apoio que me dão para escrever ^^**_

_**BOA LEITURA!!**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 9 – Poderes Liberados**

- Que saco... – Fala Kagome assistindo TV entediada.

Já se passara uma semana da noite de lua nova, era o começo da tarde, Kagome estava em casa sem o que fazer, passou um trabalho muito importante na faculdade para segunda-feira, mas ela já havia feito com a ajuda do meio youkai, que também já tinha terminado o dele.

Por isso Sango estava muito atarefada, escrevia sem parar e parecia nervosa também.

- Quer ajuda Sango-chan? – pergunta vendo o nervosismo da amiga.

- Não obrigada... se você conseguiu fazer sozinha eu também sou bem capaz...

- Bem... "_Eu num fiz exatamente sozinha... o Inu tem um conhecimento bem amplo, acho que ele imagina que compreender as pessoas faz parte de seu trabalho também... tanto que ele respondeu a maioria das perguntas dos meus antigos teste sem nem pesquisar antes..." _– pensa a garota com uma gota enorme.

- Ainda mais não estou nervosa pelo trabalho... tenho o fim de semana todo para fazer... estou mais preocupada com meu estágio...

- Aaahhh é oõ... eu tinha esquecido desse detalhe, a resposta ainda não chegou?

Na Faculdade estavam oferecendo estágios na área de psicologia e quem participava ganhavam uma bolsa para se manter trabalhando, Sango se escreveu e fez a prova para ver se poderia ser aceita para estagiar em uma das maiores clinicas de Tókio e estava muito nervosa com a resposta, achou que o dinheiro da bolsa ajudaria bastante nas despesas além do aprendizado que teria trabalhando com pessoas tão qualificadas.

- Ainda não... achei que só demorava uma semana pra enviar os resultados...

- Calma San... a resposta deve chegar hoje...

- Eu sei... por isso estou nervosa...

- Você quer que eu vá ver a correspondência? O correio já deve ter passado...

- Onegai Ka-chan... Arigato...

Kagome desce até a entrada do prédio para verificar a caixa de correio,a maioria são contas, mas lá havia uma carta com o selo da faculdade, só podia ser aquela, Kagome correu o mais rápido que pode e chegou toda afobada ao apartamento.

- Sangooooo, é essa carta? – Mostra a carta a amiga.

- HAAAAAAIIIIIII!!!! – toma a carta da mão da amiga e começa a suar frio – Demo... e se eu não tiver passado K-chan?

- Claro que você passou San!! Abre isso logo!!

- Aaahhh... abre pra mim Ka... – entrega a carta.

- Aff San-chan... – Kagome abre a carta bem devagar pra dar mais suspense, fazendo Sango chegar ao ponto de quase desmaiar de tanto nervosismo.

- Eeeeee você foi.... ahn.... poxa Sango... – faz uma cara séria.

- O QUE?????? DIZ LOGO!!!! – balançando a amiga.

- Você... passou...

- !! – Ambas começam a gritar e a pular feito loucas.

- Aaaaahhhhh Kami-samaaaaaa que emoção... – Sango começa a chorar.

- E o premio de Garota mais emotiva da terra vai para SANGOOOOOO!! – fala Kagome deixando Sango meio emburrada enquanto a garota só ria.

- Aff Ka-chan...

- Oôôô!!! – Kagome abraça a amiga que retribui o abraço muito feliz.

- Ah Miroku precisa saber disso... – fala Sango pegando o telefone.

- Ííííí... isso deve demorar algumas horas... – fala Kagome começando a ficar entediada de novo.

- Kagome já que você ta sem o que fazer por que não sai um pouco... não tem um novo shopping que foi aberto a algumas semanas? Dizem que lá é bem legal...

- Hum... é eu até poderia ir... mas sozinha não tem muita graça... e ninguém pode ir comigo por causa dos trabalhos...

- Ué? Inuyasha e Rin não já terminaram os trabalhos deles?

- Já, mas ele está trabalhando na empresa agora né... e Rin-chan Também...

- Poxa eu sempre me esqueço que o Inuyasha é Dono da Taisho's... ele não se comporta como um dono de empresa... – fala Sango pensativa.

- É o jeito dele... além disso... se ele se comporta-se como dono de empresa com certeza ele seria bem diferente... talvez não fossemos amigos...

- Verdade... o Inuyasha é bem humilde pra a situação dele... mas voltando ao assunto... liga pra ele... e se ele num tiver fazendo nada importante?

- Ele sempre faz algo importante... Ele dono da empresa oras...

* * *

"..."

- O-o que foi isso – Rin se levanta e tenta seguir o som estridente meio temerosa.

""

Rin anda pelos corredores e escuta os barulhos vindo da sala de Inuyasha, esta abre a porta bem devagar esperando algo muito sério.

""

Quando entra, vê o garoto dormindo sentando com a cabeça deitada na mesa apoiada pela testa e o ronco era por causa da gravata que estava junto a boca e ao nariz.

- Mas o que??- Rin olha a cena irritada por ter achado que era algo sério e bate na mesa do Hanyou.

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! – acorda o meio youkai assustado e em posição de defesa.

- Inuyasha-sama o que pensa que está fazendo... – fala Rin com as veias da testa aparecendo.

- Ahn... bem... é... – fala o garoto se recompondo - Apenas examinando a mesa... – fala se graça.

- Inuyasha-sama dormiu bem essa noite? – pergunta Rin ficando mais calma.

- Hai... é que hoje tem reunião... eu geralmente durmo depois de estudar o que vamos propor pra fixar na mente...

- É mesmo? – pergunta Rin curiosa.

- Não... eu tava com preguiça mesmo... – diz o meio youkai com um sorriso amarelo.

- Ah... – Gota enorme.

* * *

- Hum com um cargo tão alto ele realmente deve ser ocupado – fala Sango pensativa.

- Isso ai...

- Mas... vai que ele tenha uma folga mais tarde... liga pra ele...

- Hum... certo acho que essa hora ele deve ta indo pro almoço então acho que não vai atrapalhar nada...

Kagome pega o celular e disca os números já decorados... e na empresa o número de Kagome já era automaticamente transferido para sala de Inuyasha que se assusta um pouco com o toque repentino do telefone, Rin coloca no viva-voz para que ele atende-se.

- Moshi Moshi... – fala encarando Rin que dava um sorriso amarelo enquanto estava ao seu lado ouvindo a conversa.

- _Oi Inu é a Kagome... você pode falar agora??_

- Ahn... Hai... O que ouve??

_- Bem... por acaso você vai ser liberado mais cedo hoje??_

- Hum.... eu tenho uma reunião daqui a pouco K-chan... não sei quanto tempo ira levar mais... mas sobre o que você quer falar...? – Sesshoumaru entra na sala para falar com o irmão, mas quando percebe que ele está ao telefone permanece calado.

_- É que como eu já terminei o trabalho da faculdade, eu estou com tédio... então eu pensei que se você tivesse um tempo livre poderíamos sair... para conhecer aquele novo shopping sabe..._ – Nessa hora Sesshoumaru se aproxima da mesa para encarar o irmão.

- Bem... acho que só vai dar depois da Reunião K-chan... isso se eu não tiver mais nada programado... – Inuyasha faz um gesto para que Rin olhe sua agenda para saber se tinha mais algum compromisso, e depois de olhar Rin faz outro gesto para dizer que ele não tem outros compromissos. – Mas a reunião pode demorar horas sabe K-chan... eu não sei se posso... – Olha pedinte para Sesshoumaru para que ele pudesse ser liberado.

_- Entendo... bem se você não pode tudo bem... não quero atrapalhar seu trabalho..._ – solta um suspiro fraco de desapontamento que faz Inuyasha olhar com uma cara ainda mais séria para que Sesshoumaru deixe ele sair, enquanto esse se mantinha sério como sempre então este decide falar.

- Inuyasha essa reunião é importante... – fala encarando o irmão mais novo de braços cruzados, na outra linha Kagome se mantém calada ao ouvir a voz do irmão mais velho de Inuyasha.

- Eu sei maninho... mas eu num posso ser liberado mais cedo??

- Eu preciso de você aqui para ajudar nas propostas...

- Mas alguém não pode me substituir... ou pelo menos ficar no meu lugar após a metade da reunião... eu só preciso arrumar as proposta e depois só vamos falar da regulamentação e algumas regras do protocolo e as relações com a filiares em outros países...

- Mesmo que você pudesse fazer isso bem rápido não tem ninguém para te substituir agora...

- Ah... a RIN...

- WATASHI???? – Fala Rin assustada.

- Ela faz relações exteriores... ele pode me substituir na segunda parte da reunião... tenho certeza que ela vai se sair melhor do que eu...

- Mas ela não tem conhecimento da causa Inuyasha...

- Nananina não... ela me ajudou com os relatórios, ela está muito bem informada... – se levanta para falar de frente com o irmão.

- Isso é verdade Rin? – Pergunta Sesshoumaru a garota.

- Hai... eu li e estudei bastante e também fiz alguns comentários sobre os projetos...

- Eu li os comentários dela Mano... ela sabe o que está fazendo... ela tem talento... isso seria uma ótima oportunidade de por seus estudos em prática. – Sesshoumaru parece pensar um pouco na proposta quando finalmente decide falar.

- Hum... Ok se a Senhorita Rin concordar... ela pode participar da reunião e te substituir... o que me diz senhorita Rin?

- Eu... eu aceito... – fala com bastante firmeza em sua voz.

- ISSOOOOO... – Inuyasha fala todo feliz – Er... quer dizer... acredito que esse possa ser o melhor caminho... – fala com uma gota.

- ... certo senhorita Rin me siga vou lhe dizer o que você vai fazer na reunião... e Inuyasha você estará liberado a parti do meio da reunião... se divirta com sua namorada... – Inuyasha cora violentamente.

- A Kagome não é minha namorada...

- Ainda... – Rin e Sesshoumaru falam em uníssono, e como Kagome estivera ouvindo a conversa toda também cora violentamente.

Inuyasha se senta em sua poltrona desliga o viva-voz e pega o gancho.

- Escutou isso K-chan...

- Hai...

- Então... agente se encontra umas 15:00h na primeira entrada do novo Shopping... ok...

- Tudo certo por mim...

- Então... até mais...

- Té mais...

Ambos desligam o telefone, Inuyasha e Kagome coram ao lembrar o que Rin e Sesshoumaru disseram... fora o fato que os dois iriam sair sozinhos dessa vez... não que já não tivessem saído sozinhos mas... não depois de tudo que aconteceu... Inuyasha balançou a cabeça com a idéia... e apenas disse a si mesmo que nada iria acontecer... eles apenas iriam sair como os bons amigos que são... Kagome basicamente pensou a mesma coisa e apenas foi pro quarto pensar no que vestir.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As três da tarde, Kagome estava atravessando a rua para pode entrar no terreno do shopping, a primeira impressão que Kagome teve do novo lugar, é que ele era enorme. Tinha três andares bem extenso e um enorme estacionamento que estava praticamente lotado, por ser fim de semana, Kagome ia caminhando pelo estacionamento até chegar à entrada principal que foi onde marcou de se encontrar com Inuyasha, que quando olhou melhor em direção a porta viu que ele já estava lá encostado na parede com as mãos nos bolsos, em uma posição distraída que não deixando de ser jovem e encantadora.

Estava usando uma regata preta, com uma camisa vermelha aberta por cima que tinha capuz, mangas médias, um zíper e vários desenhos estampados, o comprimento era de um pouco abaixo da cintura, a calça era Jeans de cor cinza puxado para o preto, um pouco folgada, e com tiras presas atrás ligando as duas pernas da calça, usava um boné da mesma cor da calça com seus cabelos soltos, e sua corrente prata de sempre e um tênis all star também vermelho.

Já ela usava uma blusa de alça, de tecido leve, bem soltinha, azul, com um casaco cinza por cima, também com capuz, mas este era de botões e uma saia de prega preta e usava um par de botas também negras, seus cabelos estavam soltos e usava uma maquiagem leve.

Kagome achou que vestido daquela forma o deixava bem mais novo do que aparentava, pois estava acostumada com ele usando roupas mais formais, achou o estilo mais solto e que combinava com ele, mas o jeito formal que costumava se vestir também lhe caia muito bem, ela não conseguia tirar os olhos dele.

- Vai ficar o resto do dia me olhando ou vamos entrar no Shopping? – fala o meio youkai virando seu rosto para fita-la com um sorriso tranqüilo tirando a jovem do transe.

- Aahhh você já tinha me visto?? – fala se aproximando do rapaz.

- Eu sinto sua presença de longe... – fala desencostando da parede e ficando de frente para a jovem – Você está muito Bonita... – fala corando um pouco, mas sem tirar o sorriso, fazendo a jovem corar violentamente.

- Domo Arigato... então vamos entrar?

- Hai... – dando o braço para que a garota segurar-se e assim ela o fez.

Ao entrarem no lugar Kagome não pode esconder sua surpresa, realmente era enorme, muito bem decorado e cheio de lojas de marca dos mais diversos e parecia ter de tudo, Kagome olhava pra todos os lados como uma criancinha, maravilhada.

- É a primeira vez que você vem aqui né?? – Inuyasha pergunta, e a ela acaba corando imaginando como sua cara deveria estar para ele fazer essa pergunta.

-Hai, é a primeira... não sabia que aqui era tão bonito... – Inuyasha apenas ri baixo dela enquanto a observava - Bem... – levantando as mangas do casaco. – Vamos fazer compras... – começa a correr para as várias lojas.

- Hei Kagome, Matte!!! – e o garoto corre atrás dela pelos corredores.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Aaaaaahhhh – Rin se espreguiça depois de passar 3 horas na reunião.

Inuyasha ficou junto dela a metade do tempo ajudando-a, pois era sua primeira reunião de negócios, ele foi muito gentil com ela respondendo todas suas dúvidas, mas quando deu quase três da tarde ele teve que sair para o encontro com Kagome e lhe desejou boa sorte, ainda bem que tinha estudado toda papelada senão ia fazer feio na frente dos sócios, ela achava que foi razoavelmente bem para sua primeira reunião. Pelo menos Sesshoumaru e os sócios da companhia gostaram de suas idéias e entenderam bem suas explicações.

- Parabéns Rin-san... – Fala o youkai de cabelos brancos atrás da jovem, fazendo-a se assustar um pouco.

- Ah, sim... muito obrigada... – dá um belo sorriso.

- Inuyasha estava certo no fim de tudo... você se saiu muito bem... nem parecia que era sua primeira reunião de negócios... – olhando diretamente para ela

- O senhor acha mesmo... eu acho que pisei na bola algumas vezes... – passa a mão na cabeça sem graça.

- Bem a senhorita teve alguns deslizes... – Rin abaixa um pouco a cabeça – Mas os concertou rapidamente... além disso temos que nós lembrar que a senhorita não estava preparada, tudo foi decidido de ultima hora... por isso considero que fostes muito bem.... – Rin levanta a cabeça um pouco surpresa, e fica muito feliz com o que ouve.

- Muito obrigada... de verdade...

- Eu que agradeço graças as suas idéias teremos mudanças significativas na empresa, e eu desejava essas mudanças a um bom tempo... mas é difícil conseguir a aprovação de todos os sócios e a senhorita teve um grande êxito... sinceramente estou pensando em te dar mais responsabilidades na empresa... que tal um cargo maior no setor de relações exteriores quando a senhorita terminar a faculdade...

- O-o Senhor está falando sério... – Fala assustada com a ótima proposta.

- É claro que sim...

- Aahhh Senhor Sesshoumaru o senhor não irá se arrepender, eu irei trabalhar muito duro, serei a melhor funcionária que o senhor já teve...

- Calma... Calma... eu sei sua competência... apenas seja você mesma e tenho certeza que será uma das melhores...

- Muito obrigada senhor Sesshoumaru... nem sei o que dizer...

- Apenas diga sim, para jantar comigo...

- Jantar??... senhor eu não poderia aceitar...

- Claro que pode... fora da empresa eu não sou seu patrão... não se esqueça... – passa as costas das mãos no rosto dela de leve, a fazendo corar.

- H-hai... eu vo-ou...

- Ótimo... logo depois do trabalho...

- Ok... - Sesshoumaru ruma para sua sala deixando uma abalada Rin para trás.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Depois das compras, Inuyasha e Kagome estão na praça de alimentação decidindo que pretendem fazer.

- Então que tal darmos mais uma volta por ai...

- Nem pensar... pra você entrar em outra loja lotada de novo e me arrastar junto... nem morto...

- Aff inu... eu irei me controlar agora... já comprei demais... – apontando as 4 sacolas na cadeira vaga.

- Nunca se sabe... – fala tomando seu Milk-shake olhando de canto, então vê algumas luzes coloridas um pouco distantes. – Ahn? O que é aquilo? – Kagome olha na mesma direção mas não consegue descobrir o que é.

- Que tal irmos lá vê?

- Por mim tudo bem...

Inuyasha e Kagome pegam as sacolas e seus Milk-shakes e vão andando em direção as luzes, chegando mais próximo percebem uma grande concentração de jovens, e a conseguem ver que é a área de jogos do shopping, que tinha uma iluminação própria, projetores de luzes e outros aparelhos, o lugar além de ser enorme possuía vários tipos de games tanto para crianças quanto para jovens e adultos. Kagome olhou tudo aquilo e já teve vontade de jogar, foi até o caixa e fez o cadastro para ganhar o cartão de créditos. Os dois amigos começam a vasculhar os jogos então vêm um garoto empurrando uma criança no chão.

- Eu já falei pirralho esse brinquedo é nosso... você só pode brincar aqui se agente deixar sacó?- o garotinho se levanta rápido morrendo de medo e corre, o brinquedo era um 'pump up'.

- Achei que se você tivesse crédito você poderia jogar em qualquer brinquedo... – Kagome fecha a cara e fala sem menor medo do garoto.

- Não é bem assim que funcionam as coisas aqui gracinha... – fala uma voz vinda de trás do garoto que ela falava, era um youkai, um youkai muito bonito, mas tinha rosto com uma expressão diabólica além de ter uma cicatriz cortando sua sobrancelha, como o garoto se afastou e baixou a cabeça, deveríamos considerar que o youkai era o líder. – Meu nome é Ryu... o que posso fazer por vocês reles mortais... – Fala o youkai de cabelos negros, olhos acinzentados e garras reluzentes.

- Porque você não deixa os outros jogarem, que eu saiba o brinquedo é público... – fala Kagome sem medo algum, indignada, Inuyasha se mantém calado preparado para agir se algo ruim acontece-se.

- Não é mais a parti do momento que tomei conta dele... – fala levantando a sobrancelha da cicatriz estranhando o tom da universitária.

- E só por que você é um youkai acha que pode tudo... as coisas não funcionam assim... – fala, mas alto e com convicção, algumas pessoas até param para ver a briga, Inuyasha começou a pensar que Kagome tem uma boca grande às vezes, e que isso iria trazer problemas observando atentamente as reações do youkai a sua frente.

- Garota você fala demais... as coisas são como eu quero e quem é você para me impedir...? – fala desdenhoso.

- Se é assim... eu te desafio!!! – todos ao redor mostram sua surpresa, e o meio youkai apenas bate a mão no rosto pelo problema que acabou de arrumar.

- Você?? !! – risada maligna – Acha mesmo que pode ganhar de mim??...

- É isso que vamos ver... – coloca as sacolas no chão e começa a tirar as botas.

- certo... então como estamos no meu território... EU faço as regras... uma música... em dupla... se você ganhar eu deixou os outros jogarem... mas se você perder... – se aproxima de Kagome e passa a mão em seus cabelos – Você vai para a minha casa hoje... – passa a língua sensualmente nos lábio, Inuyasha bate na mão do youkai e fica na frente de Kagome protetoramente.

- Nem pense... – abaixa os olhos em um olhar assassino.

- Aposta é aposta... ser insignificante...

- Eu aceito... – Fala Kagome terminando de prender o cabelo.

- Kagome!!! – Diz o meio youkai surpreso, então Kagome o puxa para o canto.

- Inuyasha você vai ser minha dupla...

- NANI??? Kagome eu nunca joguei esse jogo...

- Calma nesse jogo você só precisa atenção e agilidade... e você tem os dois...

- Kagome você não pode SE apostar desse jeito...

- Relaxa... eles não sabem o que esperam.... – fala indo para perto da máquina.

- Bem eu começo... – fala o youkai de madeixas negras – Kisuke vamos... – passa o cartão e então começa a acionar as teclas para escolher a musica, escolhe uma musica estilo hip hop, onde era necessários muita atenção e movimentos bem rápidos.

Logo quando começou a música os pés do youkai e do seu par não paravam de se mexer na velocidade que as setinhas subiam, seus braços também acompanhavam a movimentação da musica, quem piscasse um olho se perdia no meio de tantos movimentos.

As pessoas aos poucos iam se juntando para ver como se daria a aposta, Kagome parecia confiante, enquanto Inuyasha já começava a preparar um plano para que pudesse fugir com ela sem que fosse 'possuída' por aquele demônio.

Após a dança do Youkai, eles ganharam um "A" da maquina, para ganhar precisavam de uma nota maior, e agora era a vez de Inuyasha e Kagome, Kagome escolheu uma musica mais agitada, estilo eletrônico, para ser mais fácil para Inuyasha que era sua primeira vez no jogo.

- Inuyasha, você só precisa seguir as setinhas ok só pise na hora que ela chegar na barra, senão você perde... quanto mais acertos mas nota agente ganha... precisamos de um A+ ok... acha que consegue?

- Hai... não parecer ser tão difícil... – fala se familiarizando com os botões

- Tente mover os braços no ritmo da musica... é uma maquina de dança afinal... precisamos fazer uma boa apresentação...

- Ok... acho que eu posso pegar o jeito rápido...

- Certo... podemos começar?

- Hai... estou pronto...

A música agitada começa a entrar em seus ouvidos Inuyasha no começo apenas segue as setas tomando cuidado para não errar, e realmente com aquele ritmo não era tão difícil, e acabou se acostumando rápido e se soltou mais, Kagome percebendo a motivação começa a planejar alguns movimentos, Kagome fala baixo para Inuyasha, pois sabia que ele escutaria, e então começa a fazer movimentos sincronizados com os braços, o que chama a atenção das pessoas a sua volta, então ambos se viram de frente um pro outro e começam a dançar como se na pista de dança, mas atentos aos botões que apenas pareciam completar os passos dos dois, Inuyasha e Kagome trocam de plataforma fazendo passos rápidos e bem coreografados, o Youkai que apenas observava começou a ficar muito zangado com aquilo, eles realmente eram bons.

Inuyasha e Kagome pareciam mais estar se divertindo do que estarem em uma aposta, tanto que ambos estavam sorrindo e não pareciam estar ligando para os olhares em si. Inuyasha puxa Kagome quando estavam frente a frente e a gira e então ela se abaixa enquanto Inuyasha abre as pernas para pular nos dois botões laterais e Kagome estica a perna no espaço que Inuyasha deixou entre as suas para acerta o botão central da plataforma de Inuyasha e usa a mão livre para aperta o da sua plataforma, e logo depois Inuyasha a puxa de volta para si, e ambos trocam novamente de plataforma, mas sem soltar as mãos.

A parte final da musica era bem mais rápida, então ambos tiveram que se concentrar no combo que estavam fazendo, no final Inuyasha e Kagome praticamente se jogam no chão pra terminar os passos com as mãos e os corpos atravessados nas duas plataformas, então se levantam e fazem uma pose onde Kagome ficava nos braços de Inuyasha bem quando a ultima setinha subiu.

Eles foram aplaudidos, e nessa hora a maquina estava processando a nota de ambos, Kagome começou a ficar nervosa, será que eles foram bem o suficiente?

Então a maquina mostrou a contagem de pontos e deu nota "A+" e Kagome deu um enorme grito e pulou em cima de Inuyasha que quase caiu pelo susto e começou a abraçou forte feliz pelo resultado, e todos a volta começaram a vibrar também, afinal agora poderia usar a maquina por que os youkais perderam a aposta.

- Ganhamos!! E como você mesmo disse... Aposta é aposta... você não tem mais direito de ficar aqui... – fala Kagome com convicção.

- Hunf... ora sua humana!! – quando o youkai ia se aproximar com seus olhos acinzentados raivosos Inuyasha faz uma cara terrivelmente demoníaca para o agressor que se afasta um pouco ao notar a energia sinistra que ele emanava, Kagome também notou isso e a deixou meio desconfortável e tocou no braço do amigo para que ele se acalmar, Inuyasha fez um pouco a contragosto.

- Você tem que cumprir a promessa que fez...

- Ok... vamos sair... – o Ryu faz um sinal e todos começam a sair.

- Obrigado moça!! – diz o mesmo garotinho que tinha sido afastado pelo cara da gangue.

- Ora de nada!! – Kagome se abaixa e faz um cafuné na cabeça do garoto, que se levanta e abraça as pernas do meio youkai, que no toque inesperado acaba se arrepiando de susto e cora um pouco.

- Obrigado para o senhor também... – fala com lindos olhinhos inocentes.

- Ora que isso Pirra... – Kagome olha atravessado para Inuyasha – Quer dizer... nem precisa agradecer...garoto...

- Agora vai brincar vai – diz Kagome para a criança que acena afirmadamente e corre pro brinquedo.

- Vejo que você gosta muito de crianças... – Inuyasha suspira.

- Claro que gosto... eu tenho um irmão mais novo sabia... claro que ele não tem a idade desse garoto mais sempre me dei bem com ele...

- Não sabia disso...

- pelo visto você que não gosta muito...

- Não que eu não goste... é suportável... mas as vezes não tenho paciência...

- E você é capaz de ter paciência??? – olha com uma cara fingida de assustada.

- Hahaha muito engraçado Kagome...

- Aposto que você só ficou sem jeito por que o garoto te abraçou e ainda agradeceu... – fala e vê o meio youkai ficar um pouco rubro. – Afinal você não está acostumado a ajudar os outros né...

- E você está? – fala tentando apagar o rubro de seu rosto.

- Tento ajudar os outros o máximo que posso... mesmo sendo apenas coisas simples...

- Hum...

- Hei... vamos nos jogar no hóquei de mesa agora? – fala dando um pequeno soco no braço do garoto.

- Hum... Ok...

- Esse é o espírito!!

Inuyasha e Kagome vão adentrando mais a área dos jogos enquanto um youkai muito furioso estava escondido apenas observando o casal.

- Acham mesmo que podem me humilhar assim e ficarem ilesos... ah ... vai ter volta... – fala enquanto se afasta de volta para seu grupo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Inuyasha e Kagome começam a caminhar no estacionamento depois da tarde que tiveram no grande centro de compras.

- Aaaahhh!!! Que tarde ótima!! Que pena que estamos saindo tão cedo...

- Me desculpe Kagome é por que eu quero saber como foi a reunião... mas eu prometo que dá próxima vez ficaremos até a hora que você quiser...

- Não precisa se importa com isso Inu... eu me diverti muito mesmo... até me sinto um pouco cansada... tudo valeu a pena...

- Não eu insisto... da próxima vez... eu fico até a hora que você me suportar...

- Bem do jeito que eu sou bem paciente, você vai acabar dormindo lá em casa só pra cumprir o fato de ficar comigo até eu não te agüentar mais...

- Eu não me importo...

- Hei... onde está seu carro?

- Ah eu estacionei lá fora... por que quando eu cheguei o estacionamento parecia muito cheio... mas não está tão longe daqui...

Kagome e Inuyasha saíram do Shopping e começaram a caminhar pela rua e então de repente dois youkais caem por cima deles.

- Aahhhhh!! O que é isso!! – grita Kagome exasperada, enquanto Inuyasha lança os dois pra longe.

Mas de repente aparecem mais dois por trás e vão aparecendo cada vez mais e acabam encurralando a jovem e o meio youkai, e nessa hora dois deles colocam dois lenços em seus narizes, era um cheiro muito forte, Kagome começou a ficar tonta e apenas começava a ficar inconsciente quando viu o meio youkai cair no chão desacordado por causa do seu olfato sensível.

* * *

- Ora então você finalmente acordou... Vadia... tenho que ir chamar o líder... – disse um dos homens dando uma tapa no rosto de Kagome enquanto ela recobrava a consciência, Kagome sente o rosto arder com o ato e sente uma dor de cabeça, acredita ser por causa do cheiro forte que a fez desmaiar.

Quando sua vista melhora um pouco pode perceber que estava num casebre, não pareciam estar muito distantes de onde estavam por causa do barulho do transito lá fora, observa suas mãos e pés, estavam amarrados, olha pro lados e então ficar completamente apavorada, um pouco a sua frente, estava Inuyasha, sobre uma enorme poça de sangue, ferido e preso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rin bate na porta da sala do seu chefe, esperando permissão para entrar, e quando a recebe entra sem cerimônia.

- Sesshoumaru-sama.... fiz um pequeno relatório explicando os acontecimentos da reunião para Inuyasha-sama... e já estou pronta para irmos... jantar...

- Muito obrigado Rin... agente pode remarcar o jantar?... acho que vou esperar Inuyasha chegar...

- Achei que ele tinha ligado avisando que viria aqui... e que fecharia a empresa...

- Sim mais é estranho que ele não tenha chegado ainda não é verdade... estou com um pressentimento ruim...

- Ele só deve estar com Kagome...

- Eu conheço meu irmão... nem que ele tivesse que arrastá-la junto... ele não se atrasaria para algo referente a empresa... ainda mais quando o poupei de algo... e com certeza ele vai querer pagar por esse favor o quanto antes...

- Entendo... está muito preocupado??

- Não muito... ainda...

- Se quiser posso esperá-lo com o senhor...

- Seria ótimo Rin... mas mesmo assim tenho um pressentimento de que ele não irá vir mais para cá... – fala olhando para uma preocupada Rin – Vamos apenas esperar...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Ora, ora... olha como as coisas andam não acha... – fala o youkai líder da gangue, se aproximando de uma zangada e assustada Kagome que estava jogada no chão sujo, com as pernas e pulsos amarrados.

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM O INUYASHA!!! – gritou a Kagome se debatendo no chão tentando se soltar.

- Apenas demos uma liçãozinha para mantê-lo mais dócil como o cãozinho que é... – nessa hora um dos homens puxam o meio youkai pelas correntes que o prendia o deixando meio ajoelhado, mostrando por trás de seu cabelo bagunçado um rosto cansado e cheio de hematomas, suas roupas meio rasgadas e ensangüentadas pelo próprio sangue, parecia muito fraco e tinha uma expressão sofrida, deixando Kagome com uma enorme dor no coração.

- Vocês o feriram gravemente isso sim!!! Como teve CORAGEM!!?? – A garota grita de ódio, Inuyasha não merecia o que eles fizeram com ele.

- E você!! Como pode ter uma língua tão grande!! É SUA culpa!! Ele só estar nesse estado por que você decidiu mexer na ordem natural das coisas, sabia... – Ryu levantou Kagome pelo pescoço a fazendo engasgar um pouco e a encosta na parede com força e corta as amarras dela com as garras, mas agora segurando os punhos dela sobre a parede a prendendo. – Isso é para você se arrepender amargamente o resto da sua vida por te se metido conosco...

- Solte ela... seu... Bastardo...- Inuyasha diz em uma voz rouca levantando um pouco seu rosto mostrando uma enorme irá em seus olhos ambarinos, e tenta se soltar, mas acaba apanhando mais dos capangas do youkai.

- Inuyasha!!! - Kagome sente as lágrimas chegarem aos seus olhos.

- É melhor ficar parado cachorrinho... não vamos querer ser atrapalhados não é... Vadia... – O youkai usa as garras para rasgar sua camisa deixando amostra um lado do seu sutiã e arranhando o braço e uma parte do seio de Kagome, essa geme de dor, enquanto ele começa a passa a mão no corpo dela, que se sentindo totalmente enojada, se esforçava ao máximo para fugir daquilo, mas o youkai era muito forte.

- Me solta!!!! Pare com isso!!! - falava Kagome desesperada, quando o youkai começou a beijar seu pescoço.

- LARGUE ELA!!! – rosna com muita força e começa a ficar muito agitado, e a cor dos seus olhos mudam levemente para um vermelho vivo, mas os capangas começaram a bater nele com correntes e Inuyasha teve que se encolher para se proteger melhor do impacto.

- Ora CALE A BOCA SEU HANYOU IMUNDO!!!! – grita o youkai de cabelos negros transtornado, pegando a cadeira que estava próxima dele e jogando em direção ao meio youkai e o acerta em cheio.

- NÃO!!! INUYASHA!!! – grita Kagome desesperada, derramando poças de lágrimas e o youkai a fita.

-... Não me diga que você gosta desse... ser... – o Ryu fala com repulsão – E pelo que parece ele também gosta muito de você... por que afinal de contas ele só apanhou tanto assim por que não queria que eu chegasse perto de você, ele estava te protegendo... mas não durou muito tempo contra todos nós... huhuhu... assim fica mais divertido... vou possuí-la bem na frente dele...

- NÃO!! – Inuyasha é chutado novamente para ficar calado.

O youkai começou a beijar o pescoço de Kagome novamente enquanto passava a mão pelo seio descoberto, enquanto Kagome se contorcia de nojo. Sentindo toda aquela repulsão, e sentindo seu coração apertar por ver Inuyasha naquela situação e por sua causa, ela sente como se uma força sai-se do seu corpo, e quando o Youkai se aproxima novamente dela, Kagome dá um enorme soco nele que o joga pra longe, o deixando desacordado.

Todos olham impressionados para a garota, pois suas mãos brilhavam com um brilho rosa pálido, nem ela mesma entendia o porquê daquilo. Aproveitando-se da distração Inuyasha derruba os dois guardas que estavam o segurando e se liberta. Kagome quando vê Inuyasha atacando os que estavam próximo deles, desamarra as cordas de suas pernas, e vê hanyou se aproximar dela.

- Você está bem Kagome?? – fala Inuyasha.

- Hai, mas você não parece nada bem... – fala observando suas feições.

- Acho que isso não é hora nem lugar para discutidos isso certo... apenas CORRA!! - Inuyasha puxa Kagome e os dois correm para a saída, mas são perseguidos.

Do lado de fora, Inuyasha reconhecia o local, parecia uma das partes mais perigosas de Tóquio, era uma área cheia de prédios, já estava escuro, e tinha poucas pessoas na rua àquela hora, pois era muito perigoso sair por causa dos assaltantes e das gangues, Inuyasha puxou Kagome até um dos becos entre dois grandes prédios.

- Kagome... Suba nas minhas costas – fala se abaixando para que a garota subisse.

- NANI??? Eu não posso fazer isso...você está muito ferido... – Kagome o olha com seus olhos brilhantes por causa das lagrimas presas, Inuyasha percebe que os youkais da gangue os acharam.

- Se você quer viver é melhor subir de uma vez!! – Inuyasha perde a paciência e aponta a saída do beco para ela, Kagome olha na direção que ele mostrou e viu os youkais e pulou com tudo nas costas do meio youkai.

Inuyasha pega impulso e sobe o prédio se muita dificuldade e toma uma boa distancia, mas os youkais o seguem por cima do prédio, Inuyasha apenas começa a correr o mais rápido que podia.

De repente várias balas são atiradas em sua direção e quase perde o equilíbrio quando desvia delas em alta velocidade, Kagome olha para trás e vê que eles estavam armados com, bastões, canos e armas.

Alguns youkais pularam nas costas de Inuyasha, mas ele apenas deu uma cambalhota para frente e os youkais se chocaram entre si, com isso o hanyou rouba um dos bastões e entrega a garota.

- Kagome!! Você consegue fazer de novo o que você fez lá com o Líder??

- Não sei... acho que sim...

- Tente transferir a energia para o bastão... é só você se concentrar e colocar a força para fora... como se você quiser-se jogar alguma coisa, você dá um impulso e joga, mesma coisa é com sua energia, tente jogar ela fora que ela irá se transferir ao bastão e sempre que um youkai se aproxima esmurre-o com ele... isso vai os jogá-los longe...

- Co-como você sabe disso...??

- Apenas Faça Ok!! – Saltando para outro prédio.

Kagome começou transferir seu poder das mãos para o bastão, aos poucos ele foi formando um brilho pálido.

- Cuidado pra não acerta isso em mim... também sou meio youkai... – fala de forma sarcástica.

- Isso não é hora para brincadeiras Inuyasha...

- Eu não estou brincando!! Kagome a sua esquerda!! – Nessa hora Kagome usa o bastão e bate bem no rosto do youkai que ia atacá-la e ele acaba voando longe.

- Nossa O_O'...

- Kagome!! – Inuyasha se apóia no chão e dá um chute em outro youkai, Kagome tem que se segurar no meio youkai para não cair e segura firme o bastão também, logo depois o garoto volta a correr – Preste atenção... eles estão em toda parte!!

- Foi Mal!! – Fala Kagome ficando mais alerta.

Após um bom tempo de corrida, Inuyasha parecia estar se cansando, principalmente por que tinha de desviar em alta velocidade de vários golpes e carregar Kagome para que ela não se ferir. Os youkais estavam o alcançando, mas sempre que se aproximavam muito Kagome e Inuyasha podiam contra-atacar, mas estava ficando difícil.

Então Inuyasha decide pára em uma das plataformas dos prédios para eliminar alguns youkais, Inuyasha derrotas alguns facilmente e protegia Kagome ao mesmo tempo em que ela própria o ajudava.

Mas o Líder do grupo aparece emanando uma forte energia sinistra desejando matar Kagome a qualquer custo, afinal ela era uma miko e tinha o humilhado mais uma vez. Ele corre em uma velocidade incrível com uma espada pronta para acerta bem no coração da garota.

- Morra sua VADIA!!! – empunhando a espada pula em direção de Kagome. Ela fica sem reação se mantém parada até que...

BAMM...

Inuyasha consegue correr e ficar na frente de Kagome recebendo o ataque bem no estomago, a espada quase atravessa seu corpo, e por causa disso acaba cuspindo um pouco de sangue, Kagome fica surpresa, Inuyasha tira a espada ensangüentada e logo depois cai de joelhos, Kagome não consegue ver aquilo, seu melhor amigo, ferido, e por isso sente seu corpo ser tomado por um incrível ódio daquele youkai e um enorme desejo de proteger Inuyasha.

Ryu não parece ligar muito para o meio youkai no chão e volta para Kagome que permanecia parada, mas agora com a franja cobrindo seus olhos e vento movendo seus cabelos.

- Agora que seu amigo não pode mais te ajudar... acho que é sua vez... – o youkai vai para cima de Kagome com um salto, mas quando se aproxima dela... tarde demais...

O Corpo de Kagome estava totalmente envolvido por sua energia espiritual, seus olhos perderam o brilho e estavam rosados, e com apenas uma mão Kagome segura a lamina da espada, não se importando muito quando vê o seu sangue descendo pelo braço.

O youkai fica paralisado com a onda de energia que a rodeada, Kagome então lhe olha nos olhos ainda com os cabelos cobrindo seu rosto lhe dando um ar mais sinistro, e segurando a espada transfere sua energia para a mesma purificando-a, e então sua energia fere gravemente o youkai como se fosse uma onda de choque, e ele cai no chão inconsciente.

E como se o poder domina-se o corpo de Kagome, ela empunha a espada e parte em direção dos youkais remanescentes, purificando-os com a espada de forma rápida, nem parecia a mesma garota, e a maioria foge aterrorizada e levam o líder deles consigo. Quando já estavam distantes, a energia de Kagome vai se esvaziando, e pelo cansaço cai no chão inconsciente. Inuyasha que ficou observado tudo não podia esconder sua surpresa por ver o poder da garota, ele se levanta e mesmo com o ferimento na barriga, pega Kagome em seus braços e a leva e começa a levá-la para sua casa, com aquela explosão de energia, ela poderia chamar a atenção de outros youkais, e isso não seria nada bom.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kagome acorda, e não reconhece o local onde está ela se levanta um pouco e sente seu braço e mão doerem, mas quando olha para os mesmo, os cortes estavam limpos e enfaixados, Kagome olha em volta e reconhece o ambiente, era o quarto do meio youkai, e quando olha para a beirada, o vê sentando no chão ao seu lado apoiando a cabeça nos braços, dormindo serenamente.

Kagome o fita, e vê que ainda estava todo machucado e com as roupas rasgadas e ensangüentadas, seu rosto estava um pouco inchado, mas já estava um pouco melhor, mas quando olha pro chão, pode ver uma trilha de sangue até a cama, e ai ela se lembra que o hanyou tinha praticamente sido atravessado por uma espada, e entra em pânico.

- Inuyasha!! – Fala descendo da cama e ficando ao lado do jovem. – Inuyasha!! Acorda!! – mexendo nele, mas com um pouco de cautela por causa dos ferimentos.

- Hum? – fala com olhos sonolentos – Kagome... você acordou?

- Ah Kami-sama!! – a universitária abraça o ferido hanyou deixando suas lagrimas de felicidade escorrem pelo seu rosto. – Que bom que você está bem... yokatta... – Inuyasha permanece imóvel por um tempo até corresponder o abraço.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- É esse o carro Rin... – Sesshoumaru aponta para a BMW vermelha na rua de esquina próxima ao shopping.

- Então sou eu que vou dirigir mesmo? – fala olhando pra a BMW com medo de dar qualquer arranhão. Inuyasha com certeza a mataria.

- Sim!! E vamos logo por que não posso esperar para chegar em casa e exigir explicações daquele maluco... – fala jogando as chaves para Rin e voltando para seu próprio carro, para guiá-la até sua casa.

**Flash Back**

_Inuyasha logo depois que chegou em casa colocou Kagome em sua cama e então ligou para seu irmão, afinal devia satisfações._

_- Moshi Moshi? – diz Sesshoumaru numa voz fria mais um pouco aliviada por ver que era o irmão ao telefone._

_- Gomen né... Sesshoumaru... – Inuyasha fala com um pouco de dificuldade e meio sem fôlego._

_- Inuyasha onde você está?? Faz idéia de quanto tempo eu estou aqui sentado te esperando..._

_- Sim... eu sinto muito... prometo que explicarei tudo depois... agora preciso de um favor..._

_- NANI?? Pode me explicar agora o que está acontecendo... você me parece cansado... o que você estava fazendo??_

_- Eu te explico quando você chegar em casa... por favor... na minha sala na segunda gaveta tem a chave reserva do meu carro... eu o deixei parado perto do novo shopping... eu e Kagome tivermos um pequeno imprevisto... bem... você pode trazer-lo para casa?_

_- Sim!! Mas o que está acontecendo Inuyasha, eu desejo explicações ago... – Sesshoumaru escuta que Inuyasha havia desligado o telefone. – AH MALDITO!!! – as veias da testa de Sesshoumaru aparecem pela irritação, Rin que estava o tempo todo ouvindo a conversa, se impressiona por ver Sesshoumaru bravo, geralmente ele era bem calmo, pelo menos não quando o assunto se referia a Inuyasha, ele realmente o tirava do serio._

**Fim do Flash Back**

Rin da partida no carro, também estava preocupada com Inuyasha, ele não parecia bem ao telefone, Sesshoumaru buzina para ela e então ela o segue para a casa dele.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Kagome eu já disse que estou bem... – Inuyasha fala se afastando de Kagome enquanto ela tentava levantar a camisa dele para ver os ferimentos.

- Não você não está Inuyasha... eu vi com meus próprios olhos aquela espada penetrando seu estomago... por favor me deixe ver...

- Não Kagome... eu sei me cuidar sozinho ok... – fala saindo da cama, mas Kagome segura seu braço.

- Inuyasha, por favor, me deixa cuidar de você... – ela abaixa a cabeça e seus olhos são cobertos por sua franja – Eu... eu sou a... culpada... se eu não tivesse desafiado aquele youkai nada disso teria acontecido... snif... com... você... – Kagome começa chorar e coloca a mão na boca para tapar os soluços. Inuyasha se sente péssimo.

- Kagome NÃO é culpa sua!! Aqueles youkais que não sabem perder... acham que são os donos do mundo... você apenas foi corajosa o suficiente para mostra que eles estavam errados... além disso... você... também... salvou minha vida... – fala em um sussurro, se lembrando de como Kagome usou seus poderes para atacar aqueles youkais.

- Eu??... eu... salvei... – na cabeça de Kagome começam a vir alguns flashes da cena – ... eu fiz aquilo tudo mesmo?? – Pergunta surpresa para o amigo.

- Fez...

- Então meus poderes... – Kagome olha assustada para as próprias mãos.

- Hai... – ambos se mantêm em silencio por um tempo, Kagome olha para sua mão enfaixada e então começa a falar.

- Mas... você sempre me protegeu... e cuidou de mim... acho que apenas era meu dever proteger você também... e cuidar de você... – fala olhando nos olhos do meio youkai, que estava meio cabisbaixo. - Por favor Inuyasha... eu sei que foi você que cuidou dos meus cortes... deixa eu pelo menos cuidar dos seus? – o hanyou se mantém pensativo, mas suspira baixo em redenção.

- Ok... eu vou deixar... – os olhos de Kagome se iluminam. – Mas antes eu vou tomar um banho... me sinto... sujo... acho que sente assim também, não é?

- Sim... – fala ao se lembrar do youkai tocando seu corpo e como se sentiu enojada com aquilo.

- Vá tomar um banho... eu não cuidei totalmente do seu corte... seu seio também está marcado... não achei que iria gostar se eu coloca-se a mão ai... – fala um pouco rubro estendendo uma camisa e uma toalha para a garota.

- Ah sim... – Kagome também fica rubra com o comentário – Eu uso o outro banheiro...

- Ok... – fala vendo a garota se levantar e ir para fora do quarto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Após o banho e de cuidar do resto de seus ferimentos Kagome volta ao quarto do meio youkai, quando entra escuta o barulho do chuveiro e percebe que ainda estava no banho, no chão estava as roupas que tinha usado, sujas de sangue.

- Achou melhor colocá-las pra lavar... – Kagome pega as roupas e toma cuidado para não acabar se sujando de novo e vai em direção a área de serviço onde estava a máquina de lavar. Também estava segurando as suas próprias roupas, a blusa não poderia ser mais usada, mas a saia e o casaco que estava amarrado na cintura na hora precisavam ser lavados. Colocou as roupas e a medida certa de sabão ligou a maquina, e logo depois começou a voltar pro quarto.

Quando entrou no quarto coincidiu com a hora que o hanyou saiu do banho só de toalha, cora violentamente com a visão, mesmo ferido Inuyasha ainda era muito bonito, e só de pensar nisso ficou ainda mais vermelha e se vira imediatamente para acalmar seu coração. Inuyasha também não fica um pouco atrás, a camisa que ele deu para Kagome ficou um pouco curta e assim podia ver bem as pernas da garota, ficando tão vermelho quanto ela.

- Me desculpe!! eu vou sair para você se trocar...

- Calma Kagome... eu estou vestido... só preciso por uma bermuda... – fala pegando uma bermuda na gaveta e vestindo-a e logo depois se sentando na cama tentando se acalmar pra seu rosto parar de ficar vermelho.

- Ah... hum... – Kagome se vira e olha para o meio youkai que estava sentado na cama, ele estava com a mão no estomago, deveria ser por causa da dor do corte. – Ok é melhor você se deitar para eu cuidar primeiro da sua barriga...

- Certo... – Inuyasha sobe na cama e se deita, Kagome pega a caixa de primeiros socorros que já estava perto da cama e sobe nela também ficando ao lado de Inuyasha, e então tira a mão dele de cima do corte para observá-lo melhor, não era largo, mas era bem profundo, se Inuyasha fosse humano com certeza não sobreviveria, ela começa a limpar melhor o corte enquanto Inuyasha apenas fecha os olhos para controlar melhor a dor.

Aos poucos a jovem ia medicando todos os cortes e os enfaixando, ela tinha jeito para fazer curativos, e suas mãos eram muito macias, o que fez esquecer um pouco a dor, ficaram um bom tempo em silencio enquanto ela cuidava dele, tão cuidadosamente, para que sentisse nada, assim ele apenas relaxava com seus toques.

- Como estão os seus cortes? – pergunta o meio youkai quando Kagome começa a passar pomada nos hematomas do seu rosto.

- Estão bem... não doem tanto... obrigada por ter cuidado deles...

- Obrigado você por estar cuidando dos meus... – fala quando ela começa a espalhar a pomada por sua bochecha direita.

- Só estou fazendo o meu dever...

- Não é dever nenhum cuidar de mim...

- Como amiga... é meu dever sim... – dá um meigo sorriso. – Além disso... me sinto culpada...

- Não se culpe... – Inuyasha se senta e seu rosto fica bem próximo do de Kagome – Não é culpa sua...

- Mesmo que você me diga que não é... ainda me sinto... por isso quero cuidar de você... me sinto responsável...

- Kagome... – nessa hora os rostos de Inuyasha e Kagome estavam a centímetros de distancia, então de repente Inuyasha escuta a porta da frente se abrir e ouvir a voz do irmão falar algum xingamento, e logo seguida da outra voz conhecida, Kagome escuta também e solta o meio youkai para ir até a porta ver o que estava acontecendo.

- INUYASHA!!!!! É bom você ter uma explicação plausível para o que está acontecen...

- Sesshoumaru-sama... – fala Kagome chegando a sala de estar – Rin-chan!! – fala logo após vê-la atrás do irmão de Inuyasha.

- Kagome... você está aqui também... o que está acontecendo? – Rin pergunta, observando Kagome usando a roupa de Inuyasha, o que não passou despercebido por Sesshoumaru que a ficou encarando, até Kagome ver o que aquilo parecia.

- Aaaahhh!! Não é nada do que vocês estão pensando... eu e Inuyasha não fizemos nada ele apenas me emprestou a rou..

- Então você chegou maninho... – Inuyasha aparece na sala usando apenas uma bermuda, mais um motivo pra pensar besteiras, mas até notarem a grande bandagem que estava sobre seu tórax e os hematomas do seu corpo.

- Inuyasha... meu deus – Rin fala assustada ao ver o estado do meio youkai, então ela olha pro braço de Kagome e percebe as bandagens, e Sesshoumaru apenas se mantém calado.

- Inuyasha eu disse para você ficar na cama!! Não pode se mexer nesse estado... – adverte Kagome.

- Não me lembro de você ter me dito nada disso... – Inuyasha levanta a sobrancelha para Kagome.

-... bem talvez eu só tenha imaginado que disse... mas você deveria saber que é melhor ficar na cama!! – Kagome fala o pegando pelo braço pra arrastá-lo de volta pro quarto.

- Kagome eu estou b...em ... ahh... – Inuyasha se abaixa colocando a mão na barriga e cai de joelhos.

- Inuyasha!! – Kagome se abaixa para ajudá-lo e Sesshoumaru e Rin também correm para ajudar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Então foi isso que aconteceu - fala Sesshoumaru depois que Inuyasha explica toda a história.

Kagome estava sentada na cama ao lado de Inuyasha que estava deitado, enquanto Rin e Sesshoumaru estavam sentados em cadeiras ao lado da cama. Inuyasha contou tudo que aconteceu, sem esconder nenhum detalhe, pois sabia que o irmão ia saber se estivesse faltando algo, ou se mentisse.

- Então... você uma miko K-chan? – Pergunta Rin, aquilo também era novo para ela.

- Hai... mas eu nunca usei meus poderes antes... foi a primeira vez...

- Deve ser por que estava correndo perigo e sentiu necessidade de proteger Inuyasha... – Sesshoumaru fala passando a mão nos cabelos e depois retirando a gravata para esfregar atrás do pescoço para relaxar um pouco.

- Também acho que foi isso Kagome... – diz Inuyasha.

- Mas... teve uma hora... que eu não estava consciente... quer dizer... eu estava... mas parecia que meu corpo mexia sozinho...

- Deve ser por que o poder era muito forte e ele foi solto pelo ódio que você teve por aquele youkai e por isso ficou meio descontrolado... – Sesshoumaru fala se encostando melhor na cadeira.

- Mas Kagome e seus ferimentos? Aqueles youkais te feriram? – pergunta Rin preocupada.

- Hai... um pouco... – fala colocando a mão no braço que estava coberto pela manga da blusa de Inuyasha. – Não foram cortes tão profundos... mas acho que vão deixar cicatriz...

- Não vão não... eu coloquei um pouco do meu sangue no seu corte... vai ajudar ele cicatrizar mais rápido... e não vai haver nenhuma cicatriz... – fala Inuyasha.

Nessa hora o estomago de Inuyasha e de Kagome e Rin fazem um barulho de fome, o que deixa todos envergonhados enquanto Sesshoumaru apenas observava os três.

- Acho que já passou da hora do jantar então... – Kagome fala sem graça passando a mão na cabeça.

- É verdade K-chan... – Rin fala também envergonhada.

- Inuyasha, vou fazer uma sopa para você ok... – fala se levantando da cama, mas Inuyasha segura sua blusa.

- Não precisa se incomodar Kagome...

- Não eu insisto... Rin você quer me ajudar?

- Claro!! – fala se levantando para ajudar Kagome na cozinha deixando os dois irmãos a sós.

- O que pretende fazer... Inuyasha? - Sesshoumaru pergunta bem sério para o irmão.

- Não faço a menor idéia... a áurea dela se tornou mais brilhante que antes... aposto que a proteção foi quebrada por causa da utilização dos poderes... ela precisa aprender a controlá-los, senão será caçada.

- Concordo plenamente... mas quem fará isso...

- Bem... quem treinava ela antes... era o avô... mas ele mora em Kyoto... ela não pode se afastar da faculdade por muito tempo...

- Por que você não a treina maninho... afinal seu lado humano é meio sacerdote não é... – fala se escorregando um pouco na cadeira

- Não é a mesma coisa, ela é totalmente miko... mas talvez seja o único jeito de manter-la a salvo...

- Que bom que ela tem você então...

- Bem os poderes dela só foram liberados por minha causa Sesshou...

- Não penso assim... acho que eles iriam ser liberados mais cedo ou mais tarde... pelo menos agora ela pode aprender mais sobre eles...

- suspira – Talvez tenha razão Sesshou... – ambos ficam calados por um momento.

- Sabe... eu fiquei muito... preocupado com sua demora para ligar... – nessa hora Inuyasha encara seu irmão. – Tive um pressentimento ruim desde começo... me sinto... melhor em saber que você está... bem... – Inuyasha quase não acredita nas palavras que ouviu do seu irmão.

- Muito... Obrigado Sesshoumaru... isso vale muito vindo de você... é serio... – Inuyasha fala um pouco envergonhado.

- Sesshoumaru... o jantar está pronto... – Rin aparece na porta para avisar ao chefe – E Inuyasha Kagome irá trazer o seu aqui...

- Hum foi rápido... – Sesshoumaru começa a se levantar.

- Eu posso jantar na mesa Rin... – Inuyasha faz cara feia.

- Ah não pode não... – fala Kagome segurando a badeja com a comida do hanyou.

- Mas Kagome!!

- Nada de mais mocinho... – fala se aproximando da cama e colocando a bandeja em cima da pequena mesa de centro que havia ali.

- Acho melhor deixar você dois a sós... – Sesshoumaru se levanta e vai jantar junto com Rin.

- Você quer que eu traga o seu prato para cá Kagome?

- Não precisa eu mesma pego Rin-chan... – fala indo de volta para a cozinha pegar seu prato – E você! – aponta para o meio youkai na saída – Não se mexa...

- Feh! – o garoto de cabelos prata faz uma expressão emburrada, e Rin apenas sorri voltando pra cozinha com Kagome.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Kagome eu sei comer sozinho... ¬¬... – fala colocando a mão na frente da boca para que Kagome não consiga alimentá-lo.

- Você está com um corte enorme na barriga, não pode se mexer...

- Kagome eu já falei que eu posso comer na mesa, sozinho, você não precisa me dar na boca!! – Desvia de novo da colher.

- Mas Inu...

- Nada de mais... – Inuyasha é mais rápido e pega o prato e a colher de Kagome saiu da cama e se senta diante da mesa de centro que tinha em seu quarto, e começa a comer normalmente como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Ai eu desisto... - Kagome dá um suspiro pesado e se junta a Inuyasha na mesa para comer sua própria comida.

- Finalmente você percebeu que eu posso comer sozinho...

- Só estava querendo ajudar...

- Não precisa...

- Hum... – por um tempo ficaram em silêncio apenas comendo.

- Inu... Como você sabia o que eu tinha o que fazer naquela hora, para usar meus poderes...?

- É fácil... é o mesmo processo de quem costuma usar energia sinistra ou Ki...

- Mas... eu não entendo... meu avô nunca me ensinou isso...

- Foi por que seus poderes nunca se manifestaram... ele não precisaria ensinar algo a você se nem ia poder utilizar.

- É verdade...

- Sabe Kagome... agora que seus poderes foram liberados... você corre um certo perigo... sua áurea está mais visível agora... – Kagome fica seria e olha nos olhos de Inuyasha. – Eu sei esse tipo de coisas é meio conservadora... mas ainda existem youkais que querem destruir a raça das mikos, elas ainda são consideradas ameaças...

- Mas eu nunca mataria um Youkai!!

- Não foi o que pareceu... – Kagome engoliu o seco – Aqueles youkais devem estar gravemente feridos... e devem ter perdido boa parte da energia sinistra, por que você os purificou... mesmo sem querer... por isso que eu disse para você tomar cuidado com o bastão... se ele me toca-se... talvez eu estivesse como eles agora...

- Entendo...

- Minha mãe... me ensinou algumas coisas sobre os poderes e depois que ela morreu meus mestres me ensinaram o resto, afinal eu sou meio humano ainda... e talvez esse lado pudesse ter herdado os poderes dela... e isso iria conflitar muito dentro de mim por eu ter um lado totalmente demônio...

Kagome se mantém calado esperando que o amigo terminasse.

- Ela me ensinou a controlá-los para mantê-los contidos para não afetar minha parte demônio... se você quiser eu posso ensinar a você...

- Me ensinar?? Você poderia mesmo Inuyasha??

- Hai... mas vou avisando logo... eu sou um sensei muito rigoroso u-u...

- Aaahhh!! Domo Arigato Inuyasha!!! – fala com olhos brilhantes.

- De nada...

E ambos voltam a jantar mais tranqüilos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Humm!! A Kagome realmente cozinha muito bem... – fala Rin comendo a comida que ajudou Kagome a preparar, junto de Sesshoumaru na mesa da cozinha.

- Sim... está bom... – falando provando mais uma colherada em silêncio.

Ambos ficam apenas calados curtindo a refeição e a companhia um do outro.

- Rin... me desculpe por não ter te levado para jantar fora hoje...

- Ahh que isso Seshoumaru-sama... eu não me importo... na verdade eu sempre fui uma pessoa caseira...

- Hum... não precisa usar o –sama...

- Ahn?... ah desculpe... é que ainda não me acostumei...

- Tudo bem... – respira fundo antes de falar – Eu contei para ele...

- Hum?

- Eu disse para o Inuyasha... quando você e a Kagome saíram... que eu estava preocupado com ele... ele ficou muito envergonhando... eu vi isso no rosto dele... e ele me... agradeceu....

- Sério?? Isso é ótimo Sesshy!! Eu disse que o Inuyasha gosta de você, apenas esconde isso...

- É...

- Estou muito feliz por você... – fala tocando a mão do youkai de cabelos brancos, que estava sobre a mesa, e mostra um sorriso muito meigo.

- Obrigado... por estar aqui comigo Rin...

- Não precisa agradecer... é o meu trabalho...

Sesshoumaru toca o rosto de Rin com calma fazendo caricias em sua bochecha, e logo depois cola seus lábios nos dela, enquanto ambos fechavam os olhos para apreciar o momento.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Após o jantar, quando Kagome entrou na cozinha pra por os pratos sujos e viu Rin e Sesshoumaru 'namorando' a garota de meia volta um pouco corada e feliz por sua amiga Rin. Mais tarde Kagome pediu para Sesshoumaru para passar a noite ali, pois ainda estava preocupada com o estado de Inuyasha.

- Hum... você pode dormi aqui sim Kagome... mas acho melhor falar com Sango... ela deve está preocupada por você não ter voltado até agora... já é tarde... – Diz Sesshoumaru sentado no sofá da sala junto de Rin deitada em seu ombro meio sonolenta.

- Ah é mesmo!! Como pude me esquecer...

- Bom eu vou levar Rin para casa... então converse com Inuyasha sobre os detalhes ok...

- Que detalhes? - pergunta o hanyou chegando na sala.

- Inuyasha!!! Eu disse para não sair da cama!!

- É chato ficar no quarto olhando pro teto quando todo mundo ta aqui na sala Kagome...

- Ela acabou de me pedir para dormi aqui Inuyasha... disse que ainda está preocupada com você e quer ficar de olho...

- Ein?? Não precisa se preocupar Kagome... eu estarei completamente curado em alguns dias... meus hematomas nem estão mais doendo, e só fazem algumas horas que os tive...

- Eu sei... mas... você sabe que eu sou teimosa...

- Sim... eu conheço a sua teimosia... e muito...

- Bem você dois que se arrumem e eu vou levar Rin em casa... vamos Rin... – fala balançando um pouco a garota que estava adormecida.

- Ah... sim vamos... – se levanta coçando os olhos.

- Rin... matte... por favor, não conte a ninguém o que aconteceu comigo... isso é para você também viu Kagome... Não quero que as pessoas fiquem preocupadas comigo... já me bastam você três...

- Ok Inuyasha... – diz Rin.

- Vocês três? – Kagome diz mais para si do que para os outros, mas as orelhas sensíveis de Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru escutam.

- Sesshou também está preocupado comigo... mas ele não precisa de aviso, por que eu sei que ele não vai contar nada... – Inuyasha dá um lindo sorriso.

- Hunf... – Sesshoumaru apenas vira o rosto para não encarar o irmão e a amiga dele. – Eu vou indo... vamos Rin... – fala indo em direção a porta de saída sendo seguindo pela sonolenta Rin que dá um pequeno tchau para os dois remanescentes.

- Quando ele disse isso?

- Quando você foi fazer o Jantar...

- Então é por isso que está tão feliz?

- Também... acho melhor você ligar para Sango logo...

- Aaahhhh!! Já ia esquecer de novo... – fala indo correndo pegar o celular (N/a: ela levou bolsa?? Oo'... falando nisso... o que aconteceu com as sacolas de compras dela??)

* * *

- É Sango... não aconteceu nada ...

_- Poxa que pena... pela sua demora achei que você e Inuyasha tinha se acertado..._

- Se acertado?? O que está querendo dizer... – pergunta vermelha.

_- Que estavam 'namorando' ou fazendo algo mais 'avançado'..._

- Sangooo!! – fala com um tão de repressão e vergonha na voz.

_- Ai Kagome... você é bem grandinha já..._

- Eu estou me guardando ta... mas bem... eu vou dormi por aqui hoje... amanhã de manhã eu estou por ai...

_- Se guardando para esta noite é? Use camisinha viu..._

- Engraçadinha... Boa noite Sango, até amanhã...

- _Até K-chan_ – dá uma pequena risadinha na outra linha antes de desligar.

- Ai ai... Sango... você não tem jeito...

- O que disse? – Kagome se arrepia toda de susto com a voz trás de si, era o meio youkai.

- Nada... eu estava com Sango no telefone... só isso...

- Hum... onde você vai dormi Kagome? – indo em direção ao seu quarto sendo seguido pela jovem.

- Onde eu puder...

- Vai dormi no meu quarto de novo? Vai chover hoje por acaso?

- Não é por isso... eu quero ficar de olho em você... só isso... se você deixar... é claro...

- suspiro – Você não desiste né... ok...

- Arigato... – Ambos entram no aposento.

Um tempo depois Inuyasha estava dormindo tranquilamente em sua cama enquanto Kagome apenas o observava, sentada ao seu lado, o quarto estava escuro, com apenas a luz das janelas, que não estavam cobertas com as pesadas cortinas, para iluminar o ambiente, o rosto do meio youkai estava tão sereno que fez Kagome se sentir bem mais aliviada vendo que não tem nenhum problema em seu sono, aos pouco, a garota se entrega ao cansaço e dorme ao lado do hanyou.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A segunda-feira nasce devagar, uma jovem de olhos azuis se levanta preguiçosamente, para ir para o banheiro, desejava ver Inuyasha, pois não o via desde sábado, queria saber como seus cortes estavam. Kagome desenfaixa seus cortes para tomar banho, o seus estavam um pouco melhores, estava escondendo eles de Sango, porque prometeu a Inuyasha não contar nada sobre o que aconteceu.

Após o banho, enrola com curativos os cortes, sem muita preocupação com eles, e veste uma blusa de manga media branca para esconder as bandagens, e coloca uma saia xadrez e um all star de cano longo, e uma luva sem os dedos na mão com bandagens para esconde-las, Sango chama a garota para se apressar para tomar café e então seguir para a universidade.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Sango me contou que Kagome passou a noite na sua casa... de novo... isso ta ficando meio suspeito Inuyasha... – Miroku Inuyasha e Rin caminhavam para a área da floresta enquanto conversavam para esperar as garotas.

- Não pense besteiras Miroku!! ¬¬... não aconteceu nada do que você está pensando...

- NÃO?? Serio???... nossa que triste... – Inuyasha apenas gira os olhos se controlando para não bater no amigo.

- É verdade Miroku... pelo menos até o tempo que eu estive por lá não ocorreu nada... – diz Rin entrando na conversa.

- EIN?? Você tava lá também?? Nossas vocês fizeram uma festa e nem me chamaram né... – fala com uma expressão de indignação.

- Que festa que nada Miroku... além disso, ao contrario de mim... a Rin estava 'acompanhada'...

- Aaahhh!! Então estava com Sesshoumaru-sama... interessante...

- Hei vocês dois não pensem nesse tipo de coisa... nós estávamos apenas conversando... – fala vermelha.

-Claro!! Só isso!! – fala ambos com sorrisos maliciosos para Rin, enquanto se sentam debaixo da árvore já conhecida por todos. Então Inuyasha escuta as vozes de duas garotas já conhecidas se aproximando.

- Chegaram cedo... – ele fala antes delas aparecerem.

- Sempre atento não é Inuyasha... Bom dia... – fala Sango indo se sentar perto do namorado.

- I-inuyasha... – diz Kagome com uma cara meio surpresa.

- Bom dia K-chan...

- O que você está fazendo aqui deveria estar em casa descansando – Kagome fala em uma voz furiosa para o meio youkai que gira os olhos.

- Kagome não posso perde as aulas da faculdade por uma coisinha atoa...

- Coisinha atoa!! Sua saúde não é uma coisinha atoa...

- Kagome podemos conversa sobre isso depois?? Está assustando os outros com seu tom de voz... – Daí que Kagome notou que todos estavam olhando para ela.

- Ah... gomen... – fala sem jeito.

- E espero que antes de se preocupar comigo... você esteja cuidando da sua saúde... – Inuyasha dá uma indireta para ela.

- Kagome você está doente?

- Ahn?? Ah não Sango-chan é que Inuyasha estava... gripado esse fim de semana... e como eu sai com ele, estávamos achando que eu poderia ter pego... certo Inu...

- Right! – fala deitado e de olhos fechados sentindo a brisa como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Ah... ok então... – Sango volta a conversa com seu namorado, enquanto Rin observa Kagome sentar ao lado de Inuyasha.

- Conversamos mais tarde Inu... – fala em um sussurro para que só o meio youkai ouvisse.

- Hum... – responde simplesmente, ainda de olhos fechados.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Inuyasha vindo para a universidade você está prejudicando sua saúde... e seus cortes??

Kagome e Inuyasha se encontraram na área da floresta depois das aulas, nem deram "oi" um pro outro e já estavam discutindo.

- Kagome eu já falei não se preocupe tanto comigo... eu me curo rápido...

- Mas Inuyashaaaa!! eu acho que isso não está certo... você deveria ter... ahn?? O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?? – Kagome pergunta vermelha, quando vê o meio youkai começa a tirar a camisa na sua frente.

- Mostrando para você que eu estou bem... – começa a desenrolar a bandagem do seu estomago e mostra a ferida na sua barriga.

- Mas... Como?? Está bem menor que antes... – fala Kagome se aproximando para ver melhor.

- Eu disse... eu me curo rápido... olhe meu rosto, meus hematomas sumiram ontem... fora outros cortes superficiais... e este da barriga vai sarar completamente em menos de 2 dias... como eu disse... não tem nada para você sem preocupar...

- Oh... entendo... – fala abaixando a cabeça meio envergonhada.

- Mas vejo que como anda tão preocupada comigo... você acaba se esquecendo de si própria... - fala apontando para o braço e a mão dela...

- O que? É claro que eu estou me cuidando...

- Serio? Deixa eu ver... – coloca a camisa de novo.

- Não posso... não estou usando sutiã... meus seios estão cobertos pela bandagem...

- Tire a blusa de uma vez Kagome...

- O QUE?? Nem pensar... nunca pensei que você era tarado assim Inuyasha... está andando demais com o Miroku...

- E quem disse que eu quero ver alguma coisa!!! Quando tirar a blusa você cobre os seios com ela... – gira os olhos – Você só está fugindo para que eu não veja o corte...

- É claro que não... só estou dizendo que não é certo que homens vejam mulheres nuas...

- Como você acha que nasceu? De um repolho? Vamos Kagome... como você tem direito de se preocupar comigo e tenho de me preocupar com você...

- Eu estou bem, eu me curo rápido não precisa se preocupar...

- Você ta tirando uma com a minha cara né... – Inuyasha estreita os olhos para a garota.

-... – Kagome se mantém em silencio, apenas olhando pro nada evitando olhar para o meio youkai.

- Não tenha vergonha de dizer que não estava se cuidando por que estava preocupada comigo Kagome... mas você também tem que dar valor a sua saúde... esses cortes devem incomodar bastante... eu sei... já tive vários deles... mas você não merece esses cortes Ka...

-... – a garota abaixa a cabeça, como se estivesse recebendo um sermão, mesmo sabendo que Inuyasha estava falando calmamente com ela, mas ela sabia que ele tinha razão.

- Me deixe ver... – pega bolsa que estava com ele – Eu trouxe remédios e uma bandagem nova... eu só quero te ajudar... como você me ajudou...

-... Eu... me sinto envergonhada...

- Normal se sentir assim... vai deixar que eu cuide de você?

-... Você pode se virar um pouco?

Inuyasha fica de costas, enquanto Kagome tirava a blusa e as bandagens que usava deixando o corte do seu seio e do seu braço a mostra, Kagome coloca a blusa na frente para que o meio youkai não visse mais do que o necessário e depois disse que ele podia olhar.

Inuyasha segurou o rubor ao olhar Kagome daquela forma, mas esqueceu de sua vergonha e foi em direção dela e fica de frente para ela e começa a cuidar do braço dela, que faz um pequeno chiado de dor quando sente o remédio tocar a ferida, Inuyasha apenas sorrir ao ver a cara dela, cuidou dela com o maior cuidado, para que ela não se sentisse insegura, e depois Kagome o ajudou a enfaixar seus seio e seu braço e assim ela pode colocar a blusa de volta, e logo depois o rapaz cuida da mão dela fazendo um pequeno carinho.

- Obrigada...

- Só estou fazendo o meu dever...

- Não é dever nenhum cuidar de mim...

- Como amigo... é meu dever sim... – dá um meigo sorriso.

Nessa hora ambos sentem um dejá vu com aquelas palavras, mas agora a versão estava ao contrario, ambos riram por causa disso. Os dois se sentaram em baixo da árvore alta e voltaram a conversar com um pouco de vergonha ainda, mas ainda assim estavam felizes por terem um ao outro.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

O celular de Kagome não parava de tocar, esta teve um susto quando ouviu a musica do toque, estava dormindo, era sábado novamente, e nem tinha amanhecido ainda, podia ver que ainda era escuro através das janelas do seu quarto.

Kagome pega o aparelho sonolenta, e ainda colocando a mão na boca para abafar o bocejo, e olha os números, era Inuyasha... Mas o que diabos ele queria a essa hora da madrugada??... pensou Kagome.

- Moshi Moshi... – Bocejo.

- Acorda dorminhoca...

- Inuyasha... você sabe que horas são...

- Hai... são 5 da manhã...

- E você me acorda uma hora dessas??? – pergunta inconformada.

- Eu acordo essa hora quase todo dia...

- Você é Você... olha... eu vou voltar a dormi... me ligue mais tarde... – se preparando para desligar o telefone, mas escuta a voz do Meio Youkai.

- Acho melhor você olhar pela sua Janela Kagome...

- Hum? – Kagome se levanta e olha pela janela, e vê o Meio Youkai lá embaixo lhe acenando. O que ele estava fazendo ali????

- O que está fazendo ai??

- Te chamando para começar o Treino oras... se esqueceu não é??

- Que treino????

- Você pede para eu te ensinar como controlar seus poderes... e nem começou a se preparar?? – suspiro de desapontamento – Esperava mais da minha discípula...

- Você ta me chamando para treinar... as 5 da manhã de um sábado?...

- E quando mais seria?? No Domingo??

- Eu achei que você só ia me ensinar nas férias Inuyasha!!

- Daqui que cheguem as férias você já estaria sendo perseguida pelos youkai... quanto antes você aprender... mais segura estará... nas férias é claro vamos treinar mais duro... mas por enquanto você precisa aprender o básico... portanto... é melhor descer... quanto mais cedo sairmos... mais cedo voltamos... coloque uma roupa confortável... e um agasalho... está frio essa hora da manhã... a sim... não esqueça de trazer água... vai ser uma longa caminhada...

- Oh my God...

- Vamos!!! Energia!!!

- Ok... vou me arrumar para descer... Tchau...

Kagome desliga o telefone, muito melancólica, não queria sair 5 da manhã de casa pra 'treinar' queria sua cama... mas não podia desapontar Inuyasha, que estava fazendo tudo aquilo por ela, para protegê-la...

Kagome colocou um short de malha que ia até um pouco acima dos joelhos, um top de academia, e colocou um casaco de zíper por cima, e prendeu seus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto, e calçou um tênis, pegou uma garrafa de água e as chaves de casa, e desceu as escadas, ainda meio sonolenta para encontrar o Meio youkai.

Inuyasha esperava Kagome encostado na porta do prédio, quando esta desceu, ele fez um sinal com a cabeça para que começassem a andar.

- Com muito sono?

- Sim...

- Não durma tão tarde... faz mal para você...

- Se eu soube-se que você ia me acorda essa hora eu tinha dormido mais cedo...

- Hum... como está o braço?

- Ótimo!! Ele se curou muito rápido... obrigada por colocar um pouco do seu sangue no ferimento...

- De nada... foi melhor assim... senão você ia ficar com uma cicatriz muito feia...

- Então... o que vamos fazer?

- Primeiro... vamos correr um pouco... gosta de correr?

- Não muito...

- Então você vai ter que aprender a gostar... se depender de mim vai ter que fazer isso todo dia...

- Nani???

- Você ouviu... uma miko tem que manter um bom condicionamento físico...

- Nunca ouvi falar disso...

- O que o seu avô fazia então?? Dizia para você meditar por duas horas??

- Isso!! Meditar, treinar arco e flecha, estudar ervas medicinais...

- Nossa... eu treinei bem mais que você...

-Claro... você é um Youkai...

- Não estou falando do meu treino Youkai, estou falando do meu treino espiritual...

- Ahn? Como assim...

- Eu te disse... eu herdei da minha mãe um pouco do poder dela, mas eu mantenho ele contido para não afetar minha parte youkai...

- EH? O-O

- Nossa sua memória também não é boa né...

- Hei!!!!

- Vem vamos parar de falar e apressar o passo... – Inuyasha começa a por velocidade nos passos e Kagome luta um pouco para acompanhar o meio youkai.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Aaahhhh... correr de manhã é ótimo – Fala o Meio Youkai com os cabelos ao vento, sentindo o cheiro da maresia, ambos estavam em cima do calçadão observando o mar. Kagome estava tentando recuperar o fôlego depois da longa caminha, nem se agüentava sobre as pernas e por isso acabou caindo de joelhos para descansar, Inuyasha apenas sorria vendo a cena, ela sofreu bastante para manter o mesmo ritmo do meio youkai, que era um ritmo para ele relativamente devagar.

- V ocê cansou rápido...

- Você que corre muito!!! Nós viemos parar na orla... você tem noção da distancia que corremos...

- Um pouco mais de 5 km...

- E você acha pouco?? – Fala espantada.

- Não estou dizendo que o trajeto não seja curto... estou me referindo que você cansou rápido...

- Cansei por que o trajeto é longo...

- Não... Cansou por que estava despreparada...

- É claro!! Eu não faço exercícios físicos à algum tempo...

- Como eu imaginava... não se preocupe não vamos fazer nada muito pesado hoje...

- Ainda tem mais???

- Claro... você não viu nada ainda... – fala descendo do calçadão para a areia.

- Ahh... – Kagome fala com uma cara totalmente desanimada e apenas segue o garoto.

Inuyasha se senta de frente para a água do mar, com uma pequena distancia para não acabar se molhando, na posição de lótus, e Kagome apenas se senta ao seu lado e abraça as pernas.

- Sabe Ka... a energia espiritual... é como as ondas do mar... vivem se modificando... a água do mar nunca é a mesma... está sempre em constante mudança... mesma coisa nossa energia... ela muda por causa de nossas emoções... e as vezes pela nossa vontade... o fato dela ter aumentado nesse últimos dias é por que você evoluiu um pouco... na verdade você sempre teve uma grande massa de energia...isso não é algo que se consegue treinando... você nasceu com isso... porem se não sabe utilizá-la, ela não serve para nada... e por isso ela foi contida... para que não chama-se atenção... mas agora ele foi liberada...e por ser tão forte... sua mente não conseguiu controlá-la e você entrou em um estado de berserk... onde ela te controla... com nós hanyous acontece algo semelhante... quando estamos feridos e muitas vezes sem qualquer tipo de chance de sobreviver, entramos em um estado de defesa, chamada de forma youkai completa... onde perdemos a consciência de nossos atos, e temos apenas vontade de matar – Kagome arregalou um pouco os olhos - ... É claro que esse estado não é algo que eu possa controlar... não sem ajuda de artifícios... mas o seu é possível... você só precisa manejar o volume de sua energia... que não entrará mais em berserk... mas para isso é necessário um treinamento tanto mental... quanto espiritual e físico...

- Entendo...

- Você precisa ser forte... para suporta o peso de sua energia... por isso se você quiser... eu posso te ensinar a lutar... e você também tem que voltar a treinar arco e flecha... com flechas é mais fácil para se canalizar energia, além de ser o tradicional...

- Você sabe arco e flecha Inuyasha?

- Sei o básico... eu me dediquei bem mais a espada... já que é tradição na minha família...

- Sua mãe usava arco e flecha?

- Quando era jovem... mas depois que se casou parou de fazer serviços de exorcismo... atendia apenas quando era muito urgente...

- Mas mesmo depois que ela se casou... ela continuou com os poderes?

- Hum... está querendo dizer sobre a história que mikos devem se manter virgens para não perderem os poderes? Bem Kagome minha mãe mesmo depois de me ter ela ainda tinha os poderes dela... ela me dizia que os poderes não dependem da pureza do corpo e sim da pureza da alma...

- Ah... – meio vermelha _"Como ele consegue completar meu pensamento?"_

- Bem vamos começar... é um exercício bem simples... quero ver se você consegue passa o seu poder para algo... – fala se sentando de frente para Kagome e ela faz o mesmo.

- Mas eu já fiz isso? Lembra eu passei minha energia para o bastão...

- Não estou falando de algo material... quero que passe sua energia para o ar... e assim tentar forma uma barreira com ele... assim poderá se proteger de ataques...

- Atah...

- É simples... é da mesma forma que se faz pra passar pro bastão... mas dessa vez você tem que imaginar uma forma... fora que ela não estará sendo sustentada com nada... e por isso você tem que sustentá-la ao redor de você com sua mente...

- Me parece complicado...

- Nem tanto... olhe... – Inuyasha junta as mãos e fecha os olhos, com alguns segundos de concentração uma energia dourada começa a sair do seu corpo e o envolve, e logo depois desaparece. – Essa é uma barreira de Ki é um pouco diferente da barreira espiritual, mas possui o mesmo principio... apenas respire fundo e solte suas energias...faça com que elas soltem do seu corpo... e ai com a mente você pode fazer a forma que quiser... mas precisa se concentrar bastante para manter a forma... senão ela vai se dissipar....

- Ok... – Kagome fecha os olhos, e se concentra em sua respiração, tenta limpar sua mente, e assim conseguir soltar a energia do seu corpo, aos poucos um brilho rosado começa a aparecer ao redor, e seus cabelos começam a se mexer, e em suas mãos aparece uma certa concentração de energia que Kagome vai expandindo ao separar as mãos, era tão forte e intenso que o vento fez um pequeno redemoinho ao redor de Kagome, que deixou Inuyasha impressionado, e com um pouco de dificuldade ela consegue fazer uma cúpula ao seu redor para protegê-la, que se dissipou alguns segundos depois, e muito cansada Kagome respira com um pouco de dificuldade.

- Você está bem Kagome?- fala tocando em suas costas.

- Hai... só me sinto... sem forças...

- Viu por que precisa aprender a controlar sua energia... você usou energia demais para apenas uma barreira, em uma luta, você precisa fazer varias delas... e as vezes ao mesmo tempo... e mesmo colocando tanta energia, não conseguiu mantê-la muito tempo...

- Eu achei que ia ser bem mais fácil... você disse que eu tinha um grande poder dentro de mim...

- Uma massa de energia espiritual não trabalhada não é nenhum símbolo de força Kagome... e sim de fraqueza... só por que você tem um grande poder dentro de si... não quer dizer que é forte por natureza... para se chegar a força... é necessário muito treino e dedicação... em uma luta... você seria morta em um piscar de olhos se acha que seu poder poderá salva-la...

- Mas... o que eu fiz de errado? Não achei que ia ser tão difícil...

- Para se formar uma barreira é necessário um equilíbrio... você usou muita energia em uma barreira de pequena extensão... isso só irá te desgastar... uma barreira é necessário uma força certa... nada de energia a mais ou a menos... por que nenhuma das duas formas irá funcionar...

- E de quanto deve ser energia...?

- Isso depende de cada pessoa... algumas precisam por mais energia por possui pouco poder espiritual... mas você não precisa tanto...

- Hum... – abaixa a cabeça.

- Você tem que achar seu equilíbrio... e assim não precisará se concentrar tanto, a barreira se formará por instinto... mas isso você conseguirá com o tempo... quer continuar?

- Sim!! Eu quero aprender... – fala com um olhar determinado e uma voz firme.

- Ora ora... parece que ficou entusiasmada... ok então... vou te mostrar agora como conter sua energia... preste atenção...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Inuyasha!!! Trás mais pipoca!! – Grita Miroku na sala de estar do apartamento, abraçando Sango.

- Aff... Ok!! – responde para Miroku – Kagome como ta indo o brigadeiro?

- Ta quase pronto... – Fala a jovem provando um pouco do conteúdo da panela.

- Vocês precisam de ajuda? – Pergunta Rin aparecendo na porta da cozinha.

- Sempre é bom Rin, pode pegar os refrigerantes na geladeira?

- Claro – Rin dá um sorriso meigo.

Estavam na apartamento de Kagome e Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku e Rin, eles haviam combinado de assistir um filme juntos e agora estavam se preparando, o filme era exatamente aquele que Kagome não tinha conseguido terminar de assistir na casa de Inuyasha na lua nova, então Inuyasha emprestou o DVD e Kagome convidou todo mundo para ver.

- Toma a pipoca Miroku... mas vê se não come tudo... tem muita gente aqui... – fala dando uma tigela de pipoca para o amigo e se senta no chão encostado no sofá.

- Falou... quer Sangozinha?

- Obrigada – Sango pega um pouco da pipoca.

- Aqui está o brigadeiro... – Fala Kagome se aproximando dos outros com um prato e algumas colheres.

- E os refrigerantes... – Aparece Rin com uma bandeja com copos e uma garrafa.

Todos se servem, e Rin se senta no sofá de 3 lugares ao lado de Sango e Miroku e Kagome se senta no chão encostada no sofá junto a Inuyasha e começam a assistir o filme. Após um tempo de filme Kagome já havia encostado-se a Inuyasha, que não se afastou, e apóia sua cabeça na da garota. Todos que estavam ali perceberam a ação. Mas de repente o telefone toca.

- Eu atendo!! – Kagome se levanta e corre para o aparelho e Miroku pausa o filme.

- Moshi Moshi!!

_- Kagome? É você filha?_

- Okaa-san!! Como vocês está?? E Souta?

_- Estou bem querida...Souta também está bem... eu queria muito falar com você..._

- Sim eu também... eu queria pedir para você me manda por correio meu arco e flecha...

_- Por que Querida?_

- Eu voltei a treinar!! Aconteceram tantas coisas esses últimos meses mamãe... tenho tantas coisas para te contar...

_- Vou procurar por eles... seu avô deve ter guardado... – a Voz da mãe de Kagome fica quase inaudível nessa ultima frase, e Kagome estranha o tom da mãe._

- Mãe... o vovô está bem?

_- Era sobre isso que eu liguei... quero que você fique aparte de tudo... seu avô está..._

Os olhos de Kagome arregalam e sua voz some, Inuyasha olha para a garota e vê sua figura tremer, sem forças Kagome acaba derrubando o telefone e caindo de joelhos, Inuyasha é o primeiro a correr para a garota, Sango foi logo atrás.

- Kagome, Kagome?? O que houve? – Fala Inuyasha se agachando em sua frente, Sango pega o telefone no chão e atende.

- Senhora Higurashi? O que houve?? O que disse para Kagome?

- Ji... san.... – grandes poças de lagrimas aparecem nos olhos de Kagome e ela não pode conter um grito de desespero, e se levanta depressa e corre para seu quarto.

_- Sango... o avô Kagome... sofreu um ataque cardíaco... _

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ola pessoas!!

Acho que demorei menos nesse Cap né n.n... Espero que sim... porque eu não marquei o tempo xD... eu escrevi esse cap já faz algum tempo... só que depois da luta eu fiquei meio sem imaginação para continuar... então esses dias eu fiquei com uma vontade de assistir Inuyasha e re-assisti alguns epis que estavam aqui no PC... e então resolvi finalizar esse cap logo n.n

Dessa vez o cap foi grande... **32 folhas do Word**^^... acho que o próximo vai demorar um pouco... por isso fiz esse grande^^

Bem para os fans de lutas... tentei fazer algo legal... mesmo que eu ache que não levo tanto jeito para isso... e desculpem por não ter muito Sesshy/Rin e Miroku/ Sango nesse cap... já levei uma bronca por causa disso da Keith-chan xD... mas cara... eu tinha que fazer esse cap só Inu e Kagome... eles são os amores da minha vida... eles são os preferidos... xD... e vou avisando logo... o próximo também vai ser só Inu e Kagome oõ'...

Obrigada o todos que me mandaram reviews pedindo para continuar... vocês não sabe como isso ajuda agente =)

Eu qro reviews!!

Kissus =**

**Comentário V2:** Quando eu fiz esse cap... eu estava lendo Fruits Basket... peguei emprestado com uma amiga minha... eu tinha visto o anime e estava com vontade de ler o mangá n.n... as roupas que o Inu usa são baseadas em roupas que o Kyo -um dos personagens desse mangá – usa... Já a da Kagome foi baseada na roupa da personagem Setsuna de Negima... mangá que eu coleciono até hj... Basicamente esse foi um dos caps que eu mais gostei de fazer =D... e fiquei feliz com o resultado dele... por isso também não mudei quase nada nesse hihihihi...


	11. Uma viagem para casa

**Reviews de quem não tem conta no ff, as outras fora respondidas pelo Reply n.n**

**Neherenia:** Olaaa n.n, muito obrigada por sua review, fico feliz por ter conseguido novas fãs com esse cap n.n obrigada por todos os elogios e boa leitura n.n

**Lilermen:** Oi Aline n.n Muito obrigada... é bom saber que está gostando, eu já fiz muito isso, ler fics e não mandar uma review assim de primeira, mas eu sempre mando, e finalmente vc mandou, isso me deixa muito feliz. Inu/Kag Tb é meu favorito, e por isso eles sempre são os mais detalhados... sobre a demora... bem eu Acho que não se pode apressar muito as coisas... mas realmente só eles não perceberam... mas logo logo eles se arrumam... prometo que não vai ser no ultimo cap da fic xD.... espero que não tenha demorado tanto n.n Kissus!!

**Agome chan:** Minha querida!! Mais uma review enorme xD... Arigato!! Espero que esse cap te satisfaça n.n... minha demora realmente é ruim xD~ acho que muita gente gostaria de me bater por isso... xD... Bem a K-chan tem seu valor... não posso deixa ela se fazer de vitima... ela tem que ser uma garota forte u.u e aqueles Youkai são uns idiotas... não ligue... eles não iram mais incomodar xD ... sobre as sacolas de compras... elas... nem eu sei xDDDDDDDD... ficaram de presente para os mendigos da rua xD~... Sango-chan é vidente u.u... acredite... bem espero que isso responda sua pergunta sobre o avô de Ka... n.n

**Letícia:** Olaa n.n tudo bem? Ka e Inu são fortes... eles se viram xD... quando eles estão juntos... são sempre fofos n.n... espero que esse cap possa responder sua duvida n.n... sim... eu sou muito má... xD~... vc vai ver pq n.n... Boa leitura!!

**Mimika chan:** oi Mimi n.n! muito obrigada por sempre ler minha fic... e fico feliz por ter gostado do cap passado... e espero que goste desse também... sobre as frases do Inu... bem ele não liga muito para essas frescuras... para ele é algo natural xDDD... eu parei no clímax... sempre é bom terminar assim para o pessoa querer continuar lendo n.n... Não conheço Gakkou no Kaidan... sobre o que é?... atualmente só estou assistindo D-Gray Man n.n... na review passada vc postou como mimi... entendo... qual o endereço do seu flog? Espero que não tenha demorado muito... Kissus!!

**Boa Leitura!**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

---------------------- **CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR**----------------------

- Kagome, Kagome?? O que Ouve? – Fala Inuyasha se agachando em sua frente, Sango pega o telefone no chão e atende.

- Senhora Higurashi? O que ouve?? O que disse para Kagome?

- Ji... san.... – grandes poças de lágrimas aparecem nos olhos de Kagome e ela não pode conter um grito de desespero, e se levanta depressa e corre para seu quarto.

_- Sango... o avô Kagome... sofreu um ataque cardíaco... _

---------------------**FIM CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR** -------------------

**Capitulo 10 – Uma viagem para casa**

Todos estavam chocados com as noticias, Sango chorava nos braços de Miroku que também tinha lágrimas nos olhos, conheciam avô de Kagome desde crianças, Inuyasha e Rin apenas observavam a situação sem conseguir imaginar alguma palavra para reconfortar os amigos, Inuyasha estava mais preocupado com Kagome, que estava trancada no quarto até essa hora, e já fazia um bom tempo que receberam a ligação.

- Inuyasha... – o rapaz olha para a dona da voz – Por favor, vá vê como está K-chan... ela deve estar precisando de apóio agora... acho que não posso fazer isso nesse estado... – Sango diz muito nervosa e chorona.

- Eu vou... Não se preocupe... Rin cuide deles...

- Claro Inuyasha...

Inuyasha segue pelo corredor que dá para os quartos, ele bate na porta do quarto, mas não escuta nenhum movimento, então escuta barulho de água caindo e segue para o banheiro que era próximo ao quarto da garota.

- Kagome? Você está ai? – pergunta da porta do banheiro.

-... – não há resposta, mesmo assim Inuyasha continua batendo na porta.

- Kagome abra porta, Você esta bem? Por favor, responda...

- snif... – Inuyasha escuta um pequeno barulho de choro e seu coração aperta e tenta abrir a porta, mas estava trancada.

- Kagome... deixa eu te ajudar... saber que um parente querido está entre a vida e a morte é realmente horrível... eu sei como se sente... por favor... deixa eu entrar... – mas mesmo assim não houve nenhum movimento dentro do cômodo.

Inuyasha, já mais que preocupado, empurra a porta com força, quebrando a tranca de uma vez, então de repente uma grande quantidade de vapor sai do local, Inuyasha vê o chuveiro ligado, e vai verificar, e acaba encontrando Kagome, sentada abaixo do chuveiro, toda ensopa, usando apenas suas roupas intimas, abraçava as pernas e chorava baixo, seus olhos estavam vermelhos depois de tanto tempo em prantos, seu rosto estava pálido e sem vida, sua pele estava meio enrugada e vermelha por ficar tanto tempo debaixo da água, parecia outra pessoa.

Inuyasha se assusta ao ver o estado de sua amiga, e primeiro desliga o chuveiro, e até então Kagome não tinha notado sua presença ali, estava ocupada demais pensando em suas lembranças, Inuyasha se ajoelha de frente para a garota e toma seu rosto em suas mãos, Kagome não se move, seus olhos estavam sem qualquer brilho e com suas sobrancelhas retas, não demonstrava nenhuma reação, apenas frieza.

- Kagome... Vamos sair daqui... se continuar molhada desse jeito irá ficar doente...

- Me deixe em paz... eu quero ficar sozinha – se soltando do meio youkai.

- Kagome... eu entendo o que está acontecendo...

- VOCÊ NÃO OUVIU? DEIXE-ME EM PAZ... – a garota grita com uma feição sofrida e as lagrimas voltam a descer ao montes.

- Não posso deixar você desse jeito... – Inuyasha pega os pulsos de Kagome e tenta puxá-la para poder carregá-la, mas essa começa a se debater, atrapalhando os movimentos do meio youkai que não queria machucar a garota.

- Não!! Me solta... Me deixe em paz... VÁ EMBORA DAQUI!! – Kagome começa a bater e chutar o meio youkai que apenas tenta se defender, mesmo assim este consegue segurar a garota para levantá-la.

- Não consigo ver você nesse estado Kagome... sinto muito...

- Não sinta!!! Apenas me esqueça... Não preciso de sua pena!! – Kagome empurra o meio youkai e ambos escorregam no chão molhado Inuyasha cai de costas no chão com Kagome por cima de si, mesmo assim a garota não para de bater no peito do meio youkai, como se batendo no amigo, a dor da sua perda fosse diminuir.

Inuyasha mesmo sentindo um pouco de dor por causa da queda, ele se senta contra a parede, puxa Kagome e a abraça, para que a garota parasse de se mexer e de bater neles, mesmo assim esta continuava a se debater e desviar dos carinhos do garoto, então Inuyasha segurou seu rosto com força, a forçando olhar para ele bem nos olhos, e então acaricia suas feições com um olhar triste e preocupado, e logo depois a abraça com força, prendendo-a com suas pernas para que não fugisse, juntando-a com seu corpo aquecido, enquanto acariciava seu corpo quase desnudo procurando acalmar seus nervos, e Kagome desiste de lutar e se entrega ao abraço caloroso do meio youkai.

– Vovô... Nande?? – se entrega ao seu desespero e suas lagrimas.

Inuyasha apenas se mantém calado, cuidando daquela pequena figura, que parecia tão frágil e transtornada, enquanto a deixa molhar sua camisa com sua lagrimas de agonia, tentando reconfortá-la.

Inuyasha estende o braço e pega uma toalha no porta-toalhas ao seu lado, e enrola Kagome nela, e a pega nos braços para levá-la para o quarto.

- Sango! Dá uma ajudinha aqui!!

Sango e os outros vão ver o que estava acontecendo, e se assustam um pouco por ver o estado da amiga, Inuyasha coloca Kagome sobre sua cama, que fecha os olhos e se encolhe abraçando o travesseiro.

- Troque a roupa dela, senão ela pode pegar uma gripe... – fala saindo do quarto.

- Ok Inuyasha... me ajude aqui Rin... – Miroku e Inuyasha saem do quarto para deixá-las à vontade.

- Nós ouvimos os gritos de Kagome... Achamos que você e ela poderiam está brigando...

- Não... ela apenas ainda estava no estagio de negação... não aceitava o estado do avó dela... acho que ela pensa que sozinha pode se livrar da dor facilmente... sendo que ela não vê que fazendo isso faz com que as pessoas a sua volta se preocupem ainda mais...

- Parece alguém que eu conheço... – fala olhando diretamente para o meio youkai.

- Isso foi uma indireta?

- Se você entendeu assim... Vem vou dar uma roupa limpa pra você, você se molhou todo por causa da Kagome... Falando nisso... você viu ela tomando banho por acaso?

- Não seja Hentai logo numa hora como essas Miroku... ela está em depressão, estava sentada debaixo do chuveiro...

- Nua? – fala entrando no quarto de Sango com o hanyou seguindo-o.

- Não... estava usando roupas intimas... – diz meio vermelho ao só ter notado o estado da garota agora.

- Que estavam molhadas e transparentes?? – mexendo na gaveta que tinha algumas roupas suas e joga uma camisa e uma bermuda para o amigo.

- Miroku pára de fazer essas perguntas Hentais Ok!! Não vê que isso é uma coisa séria... – fechando a cara.

- Eu sei que isso é uma coisa séria... eu estava vendo se você está levando isso a sério... – se senta na cama de Sango esperando Inuyasha se trocar.

- É Claro que eu estou... o que você acha que eu sou... um maníaco?? – trocando a camisa molhada pela que Miroku lhe entregou.

- Bem Inuyasha... não sei você... mas existem muitas pessoas por ai que se aproveitariam do estado de Kagome... fico feliz por você não ser uma dessas pessoas... Não gostaria de ver minha amiga sofrer ainda mais...

- Eu não seria capaz disso Miroku... – olha firmemente para os olhos do monge com um olhar muito sério, segurando as roupas molhadas.

- Ótimo então... – Miroku sorri. – Vamos estender isso lá na área de serviço e ai você pode ir ver Kagome... aposto que preferia estar com ela do que falando comigo...

- Só estou preocupado... nunca vi ela nesse estado... e sei muito bem a dor que ela está sentindo... perder alguém querido realmente é horrível...

- Eu também sei como é Inuyasha... Meus pais também estão mortos...

-... Eu não sabia... – Inuyasha olha para Miroku com uma expressão com misto de surpresa e tristeza, enquanto a expressão de Miroku era mais neutra.

- Ta sabendo agora... – Miroku fala sorrindo. – Mesmo assim... com o tempo... a dor vai sumindo... e ficam apenas as boas lembranças... espero que possa fazer Kagome esquecer isso mais rápido...

- É o que eu pretendo fazer... – diz com um olhar sério e decido.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Eu posso entrar agora? – pergunta Inuyasha do sofá quando vê Sango e Rin voltando para a sala.

- Bem... elas está descansando... eu e Rin conversamos com ela e ela parou de chorar, mas mesmo assim ela ainda está muito triste...

- Normal... a dor só irá sumir daqui a uns dias... Eu posso?

- Vá... cuide dela Inuyasha... – Inuyasha apenas responde afirmadamente com a cabeça e segue para o quarto da universitária.

Ele entra no quarto, estava escuro, pois as cortinas cobriam a luz que vinha da janela, mas mesmo assim com sua visão o garoto podia ver que a jovem de cabelos preto-azulados estava na cama por baixo dos lençóis, muito quieta.

Inuyasha se aproxima e se ajoelha ao lado da cama, e puxa um pouco o lençol descobrindo o rosto adormecido de Kagome, vendo que sua respiração estava calma, sorri por vê-la mais tranqüila, e passa os dedos em seu rosto, de leve, então os sente sendo pressionados no rosto da mesma, as mãos de Kagome os seguravam contra seu rosto, e esta abre os olhos e encara os ambarinos do hanyou.

- Achei que estava dormindo... – enlaça os dedos nos de Kagome.

- Estava quase... mas despertei com você entrando no quarto...

- Desculpa não queria incomodar... eu posso sair se você quiser... – afrouxa o aperto das mãos e faz menção de levantar, mas ela segura seu braço.

- Fica... Por Favor... – puxa o braço do hanyou e o prende sob os seus.

- Ok... – se senta mais próximo a cama e mexe com o braço livre nos cabelos da Ka.

Kagome se afasta um pouco na cama e levanta o lençol, apontando com a cabeça para que o hanyou deita-se ali, no começo evita um pouco, mas sobe na cama e se cobre com o lençol dela, mas mantendo certa distancia.

- Está melhor?

- Hai... Obrigada... me desculpe por ter batido em você...

- Sem problemas... sei que estava nervosa... você deve amar muito seu avô...

- Ele é como um pai para mim... cuidou de mim e de minha mãe após a morte do meu pai... na época Souta era muito novo, tinha meses de vida, sem meu pai para ajudar as coisas ficavam difíceis...

- Sei como é... Pra mim e Sesshoumaru foi difícil ao começo sem nossos pais também...

-... Já estava imaginando o quanto ele iria ficar feliz em saber que eu voltei a treinar... que finalmente meus poderes apareceram... – uma lagrima solitária desce pelo rosto de Kagome.

- Como ele está?

- Pelo o que Sango me disse... ele está no hospital... ainda está vivo... mas parece que não por muito tempo... ele está respirando com ajuda de aparelhos, mas meu avó não gosta muito de maquinas... Ele já pediu para desligá-las e deixá-lo morrer... – mais uma lagrima sai dos olhos azuis, porém essa Inuyasha seca com os dedos.

- Bem ele tem direito de escolher...

- Mas ele deveria pensar em nós... quer dizer... eu, minha mãe e Souta o amamos muito e ele quer deixar de viver assim.... – os lábios de Kagome começam tremer e mais lagrimas começam a cair de seus olhos. – Não é justo... tudo estava perfeito até isso acontecer, eu estava tão feliz... até vir essa bomba e estragar tudo... – Começa a chorar mais forte.

Inuyasha pega o rosto de Kagome em suas mãos e se aproxima olhando para aqueles olhos azuis, roça seu nariz no dela, ambos fecham os olhos e suas respirações se encontrarem, pousando seus lábios sobre os dela em um toque carinhoso e reconfortante logo em seguida, Não gostava de vê-la chorando, Não mesmo, queria cuidar dela, fazê-la para de chorar e fazê-la mostrar um daqueles lindos sorrisos que ela tinha.

Kagome pousa as mãos sobre o peito do meio youkai se aproximando mais deste. E Inuyasha desce as mãos pelas costas da garota, acariciando para que ela se sentir melhor, aquele beijo era para tentar esvaziar um pouco a dor do coração da garota, sabia que não podia fazer muita coisa além de consolá-la, aos poucos por intervenção do hanyou seus lábios se soltam, mas não se afastam muito, Inuyasha limpa as lagrimas de Kagome que tinham parado de cair, e a abraça o mais forte que podia, alisando seus cabelos e fazendo carinho em seu pescoço.

- Eu vou estar aqui com você... sempre que precisar...

- Arigato... – Kagome não parecia surpresa com o beijo do hanyou, estava feliz por tê-lo perto de si, a companhia dele valia muito para ela.

- Se você quiser... podemos ir até Kyoto para visitá-lo... quem sabe você não consegue convencer-lo...

- Você faria isso por mim Inu? – Pergunta surpresa com a proposta.

- Claro! Podemos ir quando você quiser... não me importo de perder aula por uns dias...

- Não acho bom que nós perdêssemos aula... podemos ir e voltar no mesmo dia...

- acho que ficaria cansativo... ainda mais... você já está longe de sua família a um bom tempo... com certeza sua mãe vai querer que você durma lá pelo menos um dia...

- é... podemos ir sexta cedo... e voltar no domingo...

- Por mim tudo bem... só tenho que pedir permissão ao Sesshoumaru...

- Será que ele vai deixar você se ausentar da empresa mais uma vez... você tem feito muito isso ultimamente.. acho que não é uma boa idéia... eu posso ir de trem...

- Não vou deixar você ir sozinha nesse estado... não vou ficar sossegado em saber que não vou estar com você, logo agora que você precisa de conforto...Não se preocupe Sesshoumaru sabe que eu não serviria de nada se estivesse muito preocupado com você...

- ... – Kagome se mantém calada, não sabia que Inuyasha se importava tanto com ela, a ponto de não ligar para seus próprios deveres. – _"será que ele..."_

- Além disso... vai ser uma oportunidade de eu conhecer sua família...

- Ah sim... você vai adorá-los Inu. – diz finalmente com um pequeno sorriso.

- É mas não sei se eles vão me adorar..

- Claro que vão... por que não gostariam de um cara inteligente, descente, engraçado e sensato como você?

- Talvez por que eles você vem de uma família tradicional de sacerdotes e sacerdotisas e eu sou um youkai... ou melhor um MEIO youkai... por que ainda pode existir preconceito por eu não ser um dos dois... – Kagome apertou um pouco a bochecha do hanyou, que fez soltar um pequeno gemido de dor.

- Não fale mais isso ok... se eu te aceito... tenho certeza que eles vão te aceitar do jeito que você é...

- Espero que sim... – abaixa um pouco os olhos, mas se aproxima de Kagome e dá um beijo na testa. – Tente descansar um pouco ta... eu vou ficar aqui com você...

- Certo... – Kagome fecha os olhos e se recosta no peito do meio youkai ao seu lado, cochilando logo em seguida, enquanto ele velava seu sono.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Não esqueça que eu vou cobrar essas suas fugidas da empresa ouviu Inuyasha... só estou juntando elas, não pense que me esqueço tão fácil... – Diz Sesshoumaru depois de suspirar.

- Não se preocupe Sesshoumaru eu te conheço bem o suficiente para saber que está preparando algo grande para mim para pagar todos os favores que eu estou devendo... – fala Inuyasha pegando a mala de Kagome do chão para entrar com elas no vagão.

Era manhã de sexta, o sol ainda não tinha saído, todos estavam na estação de trem para se despedir dos amigos e desejar boa viagem, até Sesshoumaru veio se despedir o que era uma surpresa para os demais.

- Me desculpa Ka por não poder ir com vocês... eu queria tanto ir... – Sango pega nas mãos de Kagome e entrelaça com as suas enquanto fala.

- Eu sei Sango-chan... mas você tem seu estagio... não pode pedir uma folga assim logo no começo do trabalho... darei um abraço em Mama e em Souta por você e Miroku ok... – as duas se abraçam.

- Hei vocês vão com cuidado ouviu... e não façam nada que não deveriam durante a viagem... – fala Miroku ao lado de Sango.

- Não começa Miroku... – Inuyasha fala girando os olhos.

- Tenham uma boa viagem... – Rin dá um abraço em Kagome e logo depois em Inuyasha.

- Cuide do Sesshou para mim ta Rin... – Inuyasha fala no ouvindo de Rin enquanto a abraça.

- Pode deixa... – Rin sorri quando se solta do amigo.

- Bom já ta tudo pronto Ka... Vamos?

- Sim... até domingo então... – fala para todos enquanto caminha para perto de Inuyasha que já estava dentro do vagão.

- Até mais!! – Dizem ambos da janela quando o trem da partida.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"_- Mãe eu estou indo para ia viu... _

_- Nani? Isso é serio filha? – a mãe de Kagome fala surpresa._

_- Claro que é... preciso conversa com vovô..._

_- Kagome... ele já está decidido... acho melhor você não se envolver..._

_- Mãe!! Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas... deixar ele morrer desse jeito... quando ele ainda pode viver... – fala aborrecida._

_- É apenas o desejo do meu pai Kagome... eu respeito isso... – fala com uma voz firme._

_- Bem mas eu não quero que ele morra... eu estou indo para ai Sexta... a tarde já devo estar ai..._

_- Você vem de trem querida? Precisamos ir buscar você na estação?_

_- Sim, mas...eu e Inuyasha vamos rachar um Taxi... _

_- Quem é Inuyasha?... ele é seu namorado filha? – mostra surpresa ao telefone._

_- N-não!! Ele é só meu amigo... conheci ele já faz meses... eu quero que a senhora o conheça... vai adorá-lo eu garanto..._

_- Se é seu amigo, com certeza vou gostar muito dele... você sempre escolhe as amizades certas minha Kagome..._

_- Sim... eu tenho muita sorte... ele sempre está do meu lado quando preciso de algo... se mostrou ser uma pessoa de confiança... ele é muito especial para mim... ele vai comigo, por que disse que não iria ficar sossegado se eu fosse sozinha... até me surpreendi um pouco com isso... – fala mais para si mesma do que para a mãe que estava escutando._

_- Ele parece ser um ótimo rapaz... e deve gostar muito de você também..._

_- Você acha mama?_

_- Claro... e acho que você gosta muito dele também minha Kagome...mais do que pensa... – Kagome cora ao ouvir o que sua mãe disse._

_- Eu só gosto como amigo, mama... – engole seco – Bem eu tenho que desligar... até Sexta..._

_- Até querida."_

Kagome abre um pouco os olhos e tudo que conseguia ver era a paisagem em movimento da janela, estava dormindo encostada no ombro de Inuyasha, este parecia muito concentrado na leitura de algum livro, que não percebeu que esta havia acordado.

Acabara de sonhar com a conversa com sua mãe há alguns dias atrás, estava pensando bastante nela esses dias, não sabia por que essa conversa a intrigava tanto, achou melhor apenas esquecer isso um pouco e se concentrar em seu propósito que era convencer seu avô.

- Você dormiu bastante... já estamos quase chegando sabia... – Fala Inuyasha sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- Ah... você viu que eu acordei... bem... eu estava tão ansiosa com a viagem que não dormi muito essa noite... – Inuyasha deu apenas um sorriso.

- Deve estar feliz por ver sua família depois de tanto tempo...

- É, mas meu propósito é falar com o vovô... espero que eu posso fazê-lo mudar de idéia...

- E se você não conseguir Kagome... o que você fará? – fica serio enquanto observava a garota pelo canto do olho.

- Eu... não sei... – fala abaixando a cabeça, então escutam o aviso da próxima parada.

- Chegamos...

Kagome olha para fora e vê a estação da cidade de Kyoto, Inuyasha e Kagome descem do trem e pegam um taxi em direção ao templo Higurashi que o meio youkai até já sabia sua localização, pois já tinha visitado algumas vezes com sua família quando ainda residiam na cidade.

O taxi pára enfrente ao templo e logo que Kagome desce do carro, um garoto que parecia ter uns 12 anos corre em direção ao carro, descendo bem rápido as escadas do templo.

- MANAAAA!!

- SOUTA!! – Kagome corre em direção do garoto lhe dá um grande abraço quando se encontram.

- Senti sua falta mana...

- Também maninho...

Inuyasha fica dentro do carro apenas observando, não queria atrapalhar o momento 'reencontro', e o pequeno ao ver o carro nota que tinha mais uma pessoa dentro dele.

- Quem é mana? – pergunta curiosol.

- Hihihi!! Hei Inu vem cá!! – Fala Kagome chegando perto do irmão.

- Tem certeza? – fala ainda de dentro do carro.

- Claro!! Saia logo!!

Inuyasha saiu do carro e o vento levanta seus cabelos prateados, foi ao encontro da amiga e do garotinho, meio receoso com a reação do pequeno, ele apenas dá a volta e pára de frente de ambos, e todos ficam em silêncio por um momento.

- Você é um youkai? – pergunta o pequeno, Inuyasha olha para Kagome e está apenas lhe dá um sorriso e o estimula a continuar

- Sou... ou quase... sou um hanyou... – Souta fica calado um momento o observando.

-... QUE DEMAIS!!!! Quer dizer que você tem super poderes tipo, super força e poder voar?? – Inuyasha fica um pouco surpreso com a ação do púbere e Kagome apenas coloca a mão na boca para abafar o riso.

- Ahn... voar eu não sei não... mas eu sei saltar bem alto...- fala o de olhos da cor do sol se abaixando para ficar na mesma altura do garoto a sua frente.

- Verdade Souta, o Inuyasha já me carregou uma vez...

- Nossa!! Quanto você for pular alto assim me leva junto?

- Claro... Por que não... – ele sorri.

- Hei, quanto tempo vocês vão ficar aqui? – o garoto olha para Kagome.

- Até domingo... depois temos que voltar para não perde as aulas da faculdade... – responde.

- Aaahhh!! Só dois dias... ahn senhor você sabe jogar vídeo game? – volta seu olhar para o novo conhecido.

- Meu nome é Inuyasha... e sim eu sei jogar vídeo game... eu tenho um Playstation 3 em casa...

- PLAY 3??? UAAU!! Adorei seu namorado mana!! – Kagome e Inuyasha coram um pouco.

- Ele não é meu namorado Souta...

- Não? Serio?

- Eu e Inuyasha somos só amigos...

- Ah... – ainda meio sem acreditar.

- Ei vocês!! Por que essa demora ai embaixo?

Kagome olha em direção a voz e vê sua mãe no alto da escadaria, Inuyasha se levanta e olha para a senhora que acenava.

- Mama!!! – Kagome acena de volta.

- Ahhh esqueci... eu vim chamar você para subir... vamos subir? – sorri.

- Certo! – os dois jovens falam em uníssono.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Ô querida!! – a Senhora Higurashi, abraça sua filha logo quando chegam ao alto da escadaria. – Que saudades!!

- Também mama n.n – retribuindo bem forte o abraço.

- Hum então você é o Inuyasha, minha filha me falou muito bem de você... me dê um abraço... – a senhora Higurashi abraça Inuyasha que fica meio sem reação, não estava acostumado com esse tipo de situação, mas abraça de volta. – Você realmente parace ser um ótimo rapaz... e muito bonito também...

- O-obrigado... – fala Inuyasha sem graça pelo elogio, Senhora H olha para Inuyasha por alguns instantes e parece pensativa.

- Você me parece familiar... você é natural de Tókio?

- Não eu nasci aqui em Kyoto...

- Já visitou nosso templo?

- Sim... algumas vezes quando era criança...

- Me diga uma coisa... Você é um hanyou não é?

-... Sim... – Inuyasha fala temendo que isso causasse uma má impressão.

- E tem um irmão mais velho Inu-youkai?

- Hai... – Inuyasha fica surpreso – Como a senhora sabe? Kagome lhe contou? – olha para Kagome a procura de uma resposta, mas essa parecia tão surpresa quanto ele.

- Eu sabia que já tinha visto alguém com cabelos brancos e orelhinhas de cachorro... Sigam-me...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Aqui está... – fala a mãe de Kagome trazendo com sigo um álbum de fotografia e mostra para os dois universitários.

Era uma foto numa festa no templo, nela estavam duas garotinhas e três garotinhos, todos vestiam quimonos e estavam sentados diante do Goshinboku, o jovem que parecia ser o mais velho estava com o rosto abaixado e meio rubro, e evitando demonstrar qualquer emoção, mas parecia meio irritado e com vergonha, um que parecia o mais agitado de todos brigava com uma das meninas que estava tentando pegar algo em sua cabeça, e os dois restantes, apenas observavam juntos rindo da briga dos outros dois.

O Mais interessante era que, o garoto mais velho e o que estava brigando tinham os cabelos longos e prateados, como também olhos dourados garras e caninos, a garotinha que brigava com o pequeno youkai era morena de olhos azuis, e o outro menino tinha olhos azuis escuros e cabelos negros, e a outra menina, cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor.

Inuyasha e Kagome arregalam os olhos enquanto olhavam para a foto.

- MAS SOU EU!!! E VOCÊ TAMBÉM!! – os dois gritam ao mesmo tempo.

- Então eu realmente estava certa... – a senhora Higurashi sorri meigamente trazendo uma bandeja com chá.

- Mas como isso é possível... eu não me lembro disso...

- Nem eu mama...

- Bem vocês eram muito pequenos... deveriam ter 5 a 6 anos... o pai de Kagome ainda estava vivo nessa época...

- Então... os meus pais também estavam... – Inuyasha e Kagome abaixam um pouco a cabeça ao lembrar-se dos entes queridos.

- Eu me lembro de ter-los visto... sua mãe era uma mulher muito bonita, e carinhosa e seu pai um senhor muito calmo e gentil...

- Sim... eles eram... – Fala sorrindo se lembrando de suas pequenas lembranças com os dois.

- Mas por que temos essa foto mama? E quem são os outros da foto? – pergunta Souta mostrando audível.

- Devem ser meu meio-irmão Sesshoumaru, Sango e Miroku... pelo menos parecem muito com eles...

- Sim são eles sim... é uma boa lembrança sabe...

**Flash Back**

_Kagome, Sango e Miroku brincavam com algumas chuvinhas perto do Goshinboku, sendo observados pelos pais de Kagome, trajando quimonos tradicionais._

_- K-chan!! San-chan!! Vamos apostar corrida?- fala o pequeno de cabelos negros e olhos azuis escuros, com quimono também azul._

_- Até onde Mi-chan?- pergunta a de olhos chocolate que usava um quimono cor de rosa._

_- Até a barraquinha de Ramén!!_

_- haha então vocês vão comer poeira... – fala a pequena de brilhantes e grandes olhos azuis, começando a correr usando um quimono azul da cor do céu com lindas flores bordadas._

_- Hei!! K-chan não vale!! – Miroku e Sango correm logo atrás da garota._

_A pequena Kagome foi a primeira a chegar na barraquinha de Ramen,e espera os outros dois vitoriosa._

_- Você trapaceou K-chan!! – fala a pequena Sango meio zangada._

_- Tah... desculpa...- fala abaixando um pouco a cabeça._

_Então as três crianças escutando o som de choro um pouco abafado por causa do barulho de todo o festival. Kagome segue o barulho e olha embaixo do pano da barraquinha e vê um menino chorando todo encolhido._

_- Hei... Por que você ta chorando? – fala a garotinha de aproximando do garotinho de cabelos brancos e quimono vermelho ficando debaixo da barraca com ele._

_- Eu... me... perdi da minha mãe... – fala entre soluços com uma voz chorosa._

_- Calma... não precisa chorar... – Kagome abraça tentando reconfortá-lo e passa mão sobre sua cabeça e vê as orelhinhas do garoto e fica com vontade de tocá-la, mas ele se afasta._

_- Não toque nelas!! – colocando as mãos sobre suas orelhas. _

_- Por que?_

_- Por que todo mundo odeia elas... – diz triste._

_- Eu não odeio... eu achei bonitinhas... – fala sorrindo sinceramente._

_- Verdade? – pergunta de olhos arregalados._

_- Claro que sim..._

_- Hum..._

_- Vêm... – pega na mão do garotinho. – Temos que procurar sua mãe..._

_- Hai... – passando a mão no rosto para limpar as lágrimas._

_- O que houve K-chan... quem é esse garoto? – pergunta Sango logo depois que vê Kagome e o garotinho saindo debaixo da barraca._

_- Meu nome é Inuyasha... – diz o garoto firmemente._

_- Ele se perdeu dos pais dele... temos que procurá-los..._

_- Não acha melhor contar ao senhor e senhora Higurashi K-chan... eles podem ajudar... – diz Miroku._

_- Hai... vem Inu-kun vamos falar com meus pais..._

_- Inu-kun?? – pergunta sendo arrastado pela garota._

_- É o apelido de Inuyasha não é... – fala sorrindo meigamente._

_- Hum..._

_- Mama!! Papa!! Esse é o Inuyasha... ele se perdeu dos pais dele... pode nos ajudar a procurar?_

_- Ó é mesmo? Tadinho... Claro que sim não é querido? – Fala a senhora Higurashi se aproximando da criança._

_- Uhum certo!! É melhor começarmos... seus pais podem já estar procurando você... – fala o senhor Higurashi, e o garotinho apenas assentiu sem soltar a mão da garotinha._

_- Inuyasha!!! – todos olham ao redor com o chamado e de cima da árvore mundo desce de um pulo só um pequeno Inu-youkai de quimono branco. – Inu-nii-chan eu estava te procurando!! Onde você estava?? Otou e Okaa-san estão preocupados._

_- Sesshy-Onii-chan!! – corre para abraçar o irmão mais velho.- Eu me perdi de vocês..._

_- Se tinha se perdido por que não farejou nosso cheiro para nos encontrar em vez de ficar chorando por ai!! – fala zangado vendo o rosto do meio-irmão meio úmido._

_- Eu tentei... mas tinha muitos cheiros... eu não consegui achar... – começando a chorar de novo._

_- Ah você fez ele chorar... – fala Kagome puxando o meio youkai para um abraço – Peça desculpas!! – olha feio para o Youkai mais velho._

_- E por que deveria?- fala com olhos cerrados._

_- Ele é seu irmão não é!! Irmãos não devem brigar!!_

_- Hunf... Gomen né... Inu-chan... – fala meio a contragosto._

_- Sesshy-chan... – fala o pequeno surpreso._

_- Inuyasha!! – fala uma voz feminina se aproximando._

_- Okaa-san!! – o pequeno corre para os braços da mãe e sendo abraçado pelo pai logo depois._

_- Que bom que está bem – fala o pai de Inuyasha._

_- Obrigada por cuidar do meu filho... – a Mãe de Inuyasha agradece._

_- Não há de que... agradeça a Kagome que o encontrou e cuidou dele – fala senhora Higurashi pondo as mãos sobre os ombros da filha. A mãe de Inuyasha se abaixou em frente Kagome e disse._

_- Você parece ser uma jovenzinha muito esperta... Muito obrigada... Inuyasha... agradeça a ela também..._

_- Arigato... – fala com a cabeça meio baixa com as bochechas rosadas._

_- Sesshoumaru... obrigado por ter procurado tanto seu irmão... você também estava muito preocupado não é? – fala o pai dos dois._

_- Hunf... esse pirralho não sabe fazer nada sozinho mesmo... – fala cruzando os braços um pouco vermelho._

_- Inu-kun... Sesshy-kun... Vocês querem brincar com agente? – Pergunta Kagome com um lindo sorriso._

_- Brincar?? – pergunta o meio youkai mais surpreso ainda._

_- É vamos soltar chuvinha ali perto da árvore mundo..._

_- Eu... eu posso okaa-san... Otou-san...?_

_- Claro filho!! – fala Izayou muito feliz pelo filho._

_- Vem!! – fala Kagome puxando o meio youkai pela mão novamente._

_- Você não vai Sesshoumaru? – pergunta Inu-taisho._

_- Não vou brincar com essas crianças... vou apenas ficar de olho para que Inu-chan não se machuque... – vai indo para junto dos outros._

_- Eles parecem se dar bem... – comenta o pai de Kagome._

_- Sim... eu estou muito feliz por isso... – fala por fim a mãe de Inuyasha._

**Fim do Flash Back**

- O Sesshoumaru? Vermelho??? E preocupado comigo?? Eu não acredito que não me lembro disso!!! – fala Inuyasha pondo as mãos na cabeça como se estivesse desesperado.

- hahahaha!! Como você era chorão Inuyasha!! – Kagome começa a rir dele.

- Ora!! Qualquer criança choraria por se perder dos pais!!! – fala em sua defesa.

- Certo, certo... _Inu-chan_... – fala o apelido com ironia.

- Não me chame assim!! – fala ficando vermelho.

- Por que não??

- Por que não sou mais uma criança!! – cerra os olhos.

- Ai tah bom... não me olha desse jeito... – pega seu chá para tomar um gole

- Senhora Higurashi posso levar essa foto para mostrar ao meu irmão? – pergunta o meio youkai.

- Claro... aproveite e mostre para Sango e Miroku para ver se eles se lembram...- fala retirando a foto do álbum e entregando ao garoto.

- Quero só ver a cara que o Sesshou vai fazer quando eu contar a história... mas ele até deve se lembrar deveria ter uns 11 ou 12 anos nessa foto...

- Mama quando poderemos ver o vovô...

- Ainda está pensando em fazê-lo mudar de idéia? – pergunta tomando seu chá calmamente.

- É claro que sim... ninguém morre assim por que quer!!

- Bom... vocês podem vê-lo ainda hoje... mas por que não deixam para mais tarde? Você deveriam almoçar, tomar um banho e descansar um pouco não é?

- Hum... ok.... mas mais tarde vamos vê-lo no hospital... quero resolver isso ainda hoje...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kagome seguia na frente dos outros em direção do quarto do seu progenitor, a Senhora Higurashi e Souta decidem ficar esperando no corredor, e quando Inuyasha ia se sentar junto aos dois, Kagome o chama para acompanhá-la.

- Vem Inu... – chamando na porta do quarto.

- Tem certeza que não quer ficar sozinha com ele?

- Eu quero que você também o conheça... venha... – puxando Inuyasha pela mão para entrarem no quarto.

No quarto todo branco só havia a cama, os equipamentos, uma televisão que estava desligada, e um pequeno banheiro. Doía no coração de Kagome ver o ente querido cheio de tubos e respirando com ajuda de maquinas.

- Vovô... pode me ouvir? – se aproxima da cama, e o velho senhor abre os olhos devagar, Inuyasha permanece encostado na parede apenas observando.

- Minha Kagome... o que faz aqui? – fala com bastante dificuldade.

- Vim te ver vovô... – segura a mão do senhor entre as suas.

- Obrigado... é bom poder ver seu lindo rosto antes de eu parti...

- Não fale assim vovô... Você não vai morrer... eu não posso deixar que você dê permissão para desligar as maquinas...

- Kagome... eu já estou velho... Já vivi muito...

- E pode viver ainda mais... não percebe vovô... dessa forma você está fazendo todos nós tristes...

- Minha filha e Souta pareciam aceitar o fato da ultima vez que nos falamos...

- Mas eu não aceito!! Tudo estava perfeito Vovô... antes desse acidente acontecer... sabe tenho uma novidade para te contar... meus poderes... eles finalmente apareceram vovô...

- Isso é verdade querida? – fala um pouco surpreso

- Sim!! E Inuyasha está me ajudando a controlá-los...

- Quem é Inuyasha? - Kagome puxa o garoto para perto de si.

- Vovô... este é Inuyasha... eu o conheci na faculdade, e viramos grandes amigos... ele é um...

- Hanyou... interessante... você me surpreendeu bastante dessa vez Kagome...

- Está querendo dizer... que não gosta do fato de eu ser um Hanyou? – pergunta Inuyasha com uma voz seria.

- Bem... Youkais e Mikos nunca se deram muito bem... não estou dizendo que vou julgá-lo só por ter sangue Youkai... nem todos os youkais são ruins... e se minha netinha tem uma grande consideração por você... não deve ser uma má pessoa... – Inuyasha se sente bem por ouvir aquilo.

- Obrigado senhor...

- Mas como está ajudando minha neta? Ela está indo bem nos treinos... ela era meio preguiçosa na época que eu treinava com ela...

- Vovô... o Inuyasha ele é filho de um Youkai com uma Miko... então ele sabe a base dos treinamentos de energia espiritual... ainda assim eu preciso de você vovô... preciso que me ensine o que eu preciso saber...

- Kagome... mesmo que eu desisti-se da minha decisão... não poderia te ajudar muito... já te ensinei tudo que poderia... existem coisas que só podemos aprender sozinhos... controlar a sua energia é uma dessas coisas... você precisa achar seu equilíbrio... tenho certeza que seu amigo pode te ajudar com isso...

- Mas Vovô... você não pode desistir de viver assim...

- Querida... eu não estou desistindo de viver... sabe... eu vivi muito... não tenho nada do que me arrependo na minha vida... treinei e trabalhei muito... me casei e tive minha filha... vi ela crescer, casar... e ter filhos... com o acidente de seu pai... tive a oportunidade de ver meus netos crescerem ao meu lado, de ver você e Souta se tornando pessoas boas e responsáveis... olhe só para você Kagome... está linda... já é uma mulher... e possui um ótimo caráter e personalidade, e está correndo atrás de seus sonhos... eu me sinto muito feliz e orgulhoso por ter participado de tudo isso...

- Vovô... – seus olhos enchem de lágrimas.

- Logo encontrará alguém que a ame muito e terá uma família... e continuará sendo a garotinha feliz e animada que sempre foi... Meu corpo já está velho e gasto... mesmo com essas maquinas também não durarei muito tempo... eu prefiro morrer agora... enquanto ainda estou consciente e feliz... por minha vida ser tão maravilhosa como ela é... não quero que fique triste Querida... nunca quis que isso acontece-se... juro que eu gostaria ficar com você mais um pouco... mas já chegou minha hora de parti...

- Mas vovô você ainda pode... – derramando pesadas lágrimas.

- Kagome... a velhice não pode ser interrompida... quero que sabia que eu te amo muito... e só quero seu bem... sei que irá sofrer com minha ausência... mas sei que é uma garota forte e vai escolher seguir em frente... além disso não quero morrer me sentindo culpado por ter feito você chorar...

- Vovô você é mesmo um tolo... – se joga nos braços do seu quase pai - Eu entendo... e vou respeitar isso... saiba que sentirei muita a sua falta...

- Por favor... sorria para mim Kagome... por que afinal eu concordo com o que seu pai dizia... seu sorriso purifica as pessoas.... – abraça de volta.

- Sim vovô... – Kagome dá seu melhor sorriso, mesmo com os olhos marejados.

- Inuyasha... por favor... cuide da minha netinha... não te conheço muito bem... mas perece se importa muito com minha neta... a proteja por favor...

- É o que eu pretendo fazer... a Kagome é muito distraída as vezes... – fala sorrindo mesmo assim mostrando sua tristeza.

- Inuyasha!!!

- huhuhu... você não pode negar querida... eu abençoou os dois... e estarei orando por todos vocês de onde eu estiver...

- Você vai para um lugar melhor vovô... eu sei disso... – Kagome enxuga suas lágrimas

- Eu concordo... – disse o meio youkai por fim.

- Obrigado... – o senhor sorri divinamente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Já está na hora senhor Higurashi... – fala o Medico seguido da enfermeira, todos já estavam na sala apenas esperando a hora de desligar os aparelhos.

- Eles podem ficar aqui comigo Doutor?

- Claro senhor... podem ficar todos à vontade...

- Obrigada... – Kagome segura mais forte a mão do avô, Inuyasha estava sentado logo ao lado dela com o braço em seu ombro, Souta e senhora Higurashi estava do outro lado da cama segurando na outra mão.

A enfermeira tira os tubos de ar e as agulhas que estavam em seus braços e desligando o restante dos aparelhos, deixando apenas o monitor cardíaco.

- Eu amo muito vocês minha família...

- Te amamos também vovô... – dizem todos ao mesmo tempo.

Senhor Higurashi fecha os olhos, e não se passam nem 10 minutos após a retirada dos aparelhos, era como se ele já soubesse, e o monitor cardíaco mostra nenhuma pulsação.

- Hora da morte... às 19:43... – fala o medico olhando para o relógio para anotar no prontuário.

Ninguém conseguiu segurar as lagrimas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Era de manhã, quanto o sacerdote, diante das pessoas, todas vestidas de preto, falava sobre a vida do falecido, velando seu corpo, os três Higurashi e Inuyasha se mantinham calados e de cabeças abaixadas olhando para o caixão, mesmo com expressões muito tristes, todos eles evitaram chorar, apenas uma lagrima solitária ou outra em pequenas partes do discurso sobre a vida do senhor em questão.

Depois de receberem os pêsames das pessoas presentes todos caminham lentamente de volta para o templo, Inuyasha segura na mão de Kagome durante todo trajeto, de todos, ela era a que mais ficou abalada, mesmo que tivesse aceitado a idéia quando conversou com o avô pela ultima vez, Inuyasha se mantém calado, não sabia exatamente o que dizer, além disso, acreditava que Kagome queria apenas um tempo sozinha para pensar.

Logo que chegam todos vão se trocar, menos Kagome que vai para debaixo do Goshinboku, aquela arvore sempre lhe trazia um pouco de paz.

- Senhora Higurashi, obrigado por ter me emprestado o terno do senhor Higurashi... – fala Inuyasha entregando o terno negro que havia usado.

- De nada querido... ainda bem que guardei algumas roupas do meu marido... ele serviu direitinho em você...

- Sim realmente... Onde está Kagome?

- Eu a vi indo para debaixo do Goshinboku... deve está querendo ficar um pouco sozinha... o Goshinboku é o lugar favorito dela desde criança.

- Entendo... é melhor eu não ir atrapalhar ela agora... vou depois chamar ela para almoçar...

- Falando em almoço tenho que começar a fazer-lo... tinha até me esquecido com todas as coisas na minha cabeça...

- A senhora não me parece muito abalada com o enterro...

- Eu já tinha aceitado o fato a mais tempo que Kagome, é claro que também fiquei muito triste quando papai disse o que queria fazer... mas ele apenas olhou para mim... e sorriu... e eu tinha que respeitar o desejo dele... ainda estou um pouco deslocada com toda essa história... mas sei que posso contornar isso...

- A senhora é uma ótima pessoa senhora Higurashi...

- Ó querido me chame apenas de Yuki ok... tenho certeza que iremos nos ver muito mais vezes... Kagome realmente gosta muito de você...

- ... Eu também gosto muito dela... ela tem me ajudado muito esses tempo... depois que conheci ela... sinto que me tornei outra pessoa... uma pessoa... melhor... – o garoto abaixa um pouco o olhar e sorri de forma acolhedora, Senhora Higurashi ao perceber sua expressão decide perguntar.

- Inuyasha... o que você acha da minha filha?

- Ahn?... ah ela é um garota muito alegre, cheia de vida, muito inteligente também... bonita... amável e tem uma personalidade forte...

- Hum... você já parou para pensar em Kagome... além de apenas uma amiga? – fala começando a corta os vegetais, Inuyasha se engasga um pouco com a pergunta.

- Senhora higu... quer dizer Yuki-san ... Eu...

- Se não quiser não precisa responder... só quero que saiba que Kagome é uma garota muito emotiva... e por isso não gostaria de ver minha menininha triste por algum rapaz que não soube amá-la como ela merece...

- Não se preocupe Yuki-san... Não deixarei que isso aconteça... – diz determinado e com uma expressão seria.

Yuki olha para Inuyasha um pouco demorado dessa vez, que fez com ele não soubesse o que fazer, e cora um pouco, mas depois ela apenas lhe dá um belo sorriso.

- Espero que possa fazer minha filha feliz Inuyasha... sinceramente eu espero... eu gostei muito de você... e sei que sabe dar o valor certo para minha filha...

- A... sim... Yuki-san... – fala virando um pouco o rosto para esconder o rubor. – A Senhora precisa de ajuda com o almoço?

- Bem... ajuda sempre é bem vinda... pode corta isso para mim?

- claro... será um prazer – fala indo lavar as mãos para ajudar no preparo da comida.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Quer almoçar agora? – fala com uma voz baixa no ouvido de Kagome.

- Não estou com fome... – Diz em uma voz fria e Inuyasha se senta ao lado de Kagome na sombra da arvore. - Desde quando está ai?

- Não faz muito tempo não... mas você nem percebeu minha presença...

- Se você não fosse tão silencioso talvez eu tivesse percebido antes de você chegar... – diz sem emoção em sua voz.

- Estava tão pensativa que não quis atrapalhar seu raciocínio...

-... Só estava pensando no meu avô... – fala de maneira triste.

- Eu já imaginava... – se encosta mais na grande arvore.

- Vou sentir muita falta dele... até parece que tudo não passou de um sonho... e que ele vai aparecer a qualquer minuto para limpar a entrada do templo.

- É verdade... foi... bem estranho...

- Bem... não adianta querer mais nada agora... ele já se foi... e seu corpo está a 7 palmos do chão.

- Você supera... eu sei disso... – abraça Kagome pelo ombro.

- E se eu não conseguir? – Inuyasha olha diretamente pros olhos de Kagome.

- Você tem... não pode viver com isso...

- Por que não? Ele merece estar em memória para sempre... – pergunta um pouco indignada.

- Porque assim você está preferindo o passado a viver o presente... vai desperdiçar sua vida...

Kagome se mantém calada, mas não estava com cara que concordava com Inuyasha, mas que nem discordava.

– Eu vou te ajudar... sempre poderá contar comigo...

- Hum... – não mudou muito de expressão, Inuyasha suspira e levanta.

- Vem vamos almoçar... eu que ajudei a fazer... – dá a mão para ajudar Kagome.

- Está bem... – logo quando levanta Kagome se solta de Inuyasha e caminha em direção da casa, Inuyasha fica um tempo parado olhando meio triste, e então segue a garota.

Senhora Higurashi espionava os dois de não muito longe.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mais tarde, após o almoço, Inuyasha estava debaixo da árvore mundo, descobriu por que Kagome gostava tanto daquela, ela trazia uma paz para as pessoas, ele se sentia bem próximo a ela. E estava aproveitando esse sentimento para compor, fazia tempo que não escrevia nada, estava ocupado demais pensando em outras coisas, em outras palavras: Kagome, e por isso estava um pouco distante de seu caderno inseparável.

Inuyasha começa a pensar para que a expiração viesse, e começa a escrever.

**Ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi yo  
kesenai kako mo seoi atte ikou ikiru koto wo nage dasanai de**

Ferido com tristezas e dores que não podem ser curadas  
Mesmo que os problemas do passado não possam ser apagados, não jogue sua vida fora

"_Eu me senti tão mal quando a Kagome soube da noticia, ela sofreu tanto... ou melhor, ainda sofre... afinal o avô era como um pai para ela, é uma situação realmente ruim...não consegui vê-la daquele jeito...deprimida, com uma face pálida em baixo do chuveiro..."_

**tsunaida kimi no te wo**

A sensação do tocar da sua mão...

**itsuka ushinatte shimau no kana  
usurete iku egao to kimi wo mamoritai kara  
hibiku boku wo yobu koe sae kare  
toki ni sou kaze ni kaki kesaretatte  
kimi wo mitsuke dasu  
**

Nós o perderemos algum dia?  
Eu quero te proteger e esse seu sorriso misterioso  
A voz ecoante que me chama vai desaparecendo  
Mesmo se apagado pelo vento através dos tempos  
Eu irei te encontrar

"_Como eu queria que ela sorrisse... mesmo achando difícil ela conseguir fazer isso depois de tudo que houve... eu quero ajudá-la... quero fazê-la sorrir novamente... assim meu coração irá se acalmar... não importa se ela quiser esconder isso de mim... eu quero protegê-la... de si mesma..._"

**ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi  
mou waraenai nante hito girai nante kotoba sou iwanai de  
mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni imi ga aru kara  
ima wa sono mama de ii kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru daro**

Ferido com tristezas e dores que não podem ser curadas  
Não diga que você não pode sorrir ou que você odeia a humanidade  
Tudo o que acontece no futuro incerto tem um significado  
Então espere, então virá o tempo em que você perceberá

**sabikitta hito no you ni**

Como uma pessoa sábia**  
**

- O que está fazendo? – diz Kagome se sentando ao seu lado, ainda de preto, Inuyasha não se surpreende, sentiu o cheiro dela se aproximando 5 minutos antes.

- Tentando escrever algo...

- Hum... – Kagome brinca um pouco com os dedos de cabeça baixa - Quer ajuda?

- Se quiser...

- Ok... sobre o que está escrevendo...?

- Eu queria escrever uma musica nova...

- O que você fez até agora?

Inuyasha mostra os três parágrafos que fez e Kagome lê atentamente, e se identifica com aquilo.

-... o que significa isso?

- Fiz pensando em você – Os dois se olham em silêncio por um tempo e Kagome volta para o caderno - É para você não se esquecer que muitas pessoas a sua volta te amam e te querem ver feliz... – Kagome sem tirar os olhos do caderno dá um pequeno sorriso.

- Isso também serve para você sabia... essa letra envolve seu passado também...

- Mas eu num estou desistindo de viver... e dou um passo de cada vez... e vou crescendo... não posso mudar meu passado... mas também não posso ficar preso nele...

- Certo... mas Inu... meu avô... – Inuyasha cala Kagome colocando o dedo sobre seus lábios.

- Eu sei... mas acho que ele disse que não queria te ver triste... e queria que você continuasse sua vida...

- As coisas não são tão simples assim...

- Não... Não são... nada é simples demais... mas com o tempo superamos as dificuldades... eu fiz isso a vida toda... acredito que possa fazer o mesmo...

- Eu... não sei...

- Ka... só quero... que não fique deprimida... me sinto mal te vendo assim...

- Inu... – ela fica um pouco parada por um tempo, então estende a mão e pega o lápis que Inuyasha segurava e começa a escrever.

**kasanari au dake ga munashikute  
hitori de ikite ikerutte itta  
arifureta yasashisa kotobajya  
ima wa mou todokanai hodo ni kimi wa uzukidasu**

Me senti tão vazio apenas empilhando um após o outro  
Você disse que poderia viver sozinho  
Com suas palavras doces  
Você atingiu um ponto onde eu não posso te alcançar**  
**

"_Vovô me disse... que eu era forte... mas será que sou mesmo? Será que posso mesmo seguir em frente?... até agora só consigo pensar em você... eu deveria ter tentado mais... você poderia estar vivo agora vovô... sinto tanto sua falta..._" – Lagrimas saem dos olhos da jovem e Inuyasha tira gentilmente o caderno dela e lê o que ela escreveu, e pega o lápis e escreve rápido.

**tsunai da kimi no te wa nanigenai yasashisa wo motome  
Do you remember  
itami wo shiru koto de hito ni yasashiku nareru kara  
Drive your Life**

Sua mão que eu segurei por alguma simples carinhosidade  
Você se lembra?  
Aprendendo a dor, você pode ser uma pessoa que pode trazer gentileza para as outras  
Faça sua própria vida

"_Durante todo funeral... eu segurei a mão dela... e pretendo continuar fazendo isso... quero reconfortá-la... eu superei minha dor... ela pode superar também... como o próprio avô dela disse... ela é uma garota forte... só está desolada... precisa de um amparo e de uma direção... acho que posso fazer isso por ela... ela me ajudou muito... tenho que ajudar ela a se lembrar do que fez... como sempre fora gentil com os outros...quero ajudá-la..._"

Inuyasha coloca o caderno no chão ao lado da garota, que estava abraçada as próprias pernas chorando baixinho, o hanyou se aproxima e a abraça, ela retribui o abraço, chorando em sua camisa, com carinhos ele consegue acalmar seu choro, e lhe beija a testa. Ela pega o caderno e lê.

- Inu... – com seus olhos brilhantes.

- Eu sempre vou segurar sua mão para que você não se sinta sozinha... quero que volte a ser você mesma... a Kagome gentil e alegre que sempre foi...quero que continue sua vida... e estarei sempre junto de você se fraquejar... você viveu pouco demais... precisa sofrer muito ainda... para poder ser mais feliz ainda..

- O-obrigada – com poucas lagrimas caindo de seus olhos, mas passa as mãos para enxugá-las, e pega o lápis para escrever.

**ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi  
mou waraenai nante hito girai nante kotoba sou iwanai de  
mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni imi ga aru kara  
ima wa sono mama de ii kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru daro**

Ferido com tristezas e dores que não podem ser curadas  
Não diga que você não pode sorrir ou que você odeia a humanidade  
Tudo o que acontece no futuro incerto tem um significado  
Então espere, então virá o tempo em que você perceberá

**How can I see the meaning of life  
kieteku you're the only. . .**

Como eu posso ver o significado da vida  
desaparecendo, você é o único...

"_Você é único Inu..." _

Kagome entrega o caderno para Inuyasha que começa a escrever.

**kowarenai you ni to hanarete iku kimi  
mou waraenai nante hito girai nante kotoba sou iwanai de  
ima wa by and by mie nakuttatte subete ni imi ga aru kara  
kesenai kako mo seoi attekou ikiru koto wo nagedasanai de**

Então você não falhará, sua distância de mim  
Não diga que você não pode sorrir ou que você odeia a humanidade  
Agora é a hora, mesmo se você não pode ver, existe um significado para tudo  
Mesmo que os problemas do passado não podem ser apagados, não jogue sua vida fora  
**  
You'd better forget everything. ****Remember. . . your different Life?  
You'd better forget everything. Remember. . . modoranai kedo**

É melhor que você se esqueça de tudo. Você se lembra... sua diferente vida?  
É melhor que você se esqueça de tudo. Você se lembra... que nós não podemos mais voltar

- Não se pode voltar atrás...

- Eu sei... – Inuyasha puxou Kagome para que senta-se entre suas pernas e se encosta-se em seu peito, enquanto ele estava encostado na arvore mundo.

- Você poderia se dedicar mais ao treino né... em homenagem ao seu avô...

- Se está tentando arrumar um motivo para que eu treine mais duro... não está conseguindo...

- Você tem duas vidas... você tem algo que seu avô sempre quis ver em você... seria bom que você pudesse se dedicar a isso... esqueça as coisas ruins... e se concentre nas boas...

- Treinar não é bom...

- Mas trás boas lembranças do seu avô certo... – Kagome se cala um pouco e responde com a cabeça.

- É...

- Se lembre sempre disso... seu avô queria que você seguisse em frente... então siga... eu não vou voltar atrás de nada... nem você... apenas... cuide de sua vida... – a jovem dá um longo suspiro.

- Ok... você está certo...

**hizunda kioku no you na toki no naka de itsuka wakari aeru kara**

É como em tempos de memórias distantes, espero que nós possamos entender algum dia...

- Será que vou me livra desse sentimento um dia ...?

- Só tempo dirá... mas se eu estiver ao seu lado... farei de tudo para que possa esquecê-lo...

- Obrigada...

Inuyasha fecha o caderno e o deixa de lado, enquanto abraça Kagome mais forte.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Mana? Inu-nii-san?...!!

Inuyasha e Kagome pulam de susto, ainda estavam debaixo do Goshinboku, tinham cochilado sem querer, estavam abraçados e Kagome sentada no colo de Inuyasha deitada em seu peito enquanto ele tinha apoiado seu queixo sobre sua cabeça e a cobria com seus braços.

- Tem certeza que vocês não são namorados? – pergunta Souta fazendo ambos ficarem muito vermelhos.

- Claro Souta... o que foi?- fala Kagome muito vermelha.

- Já está tarde e mama estava preocupada... pensou que vocês foram seqüestrados e chamou a policia!! - Inuyasha e Kagome olham pro céu assustados, mas ainda estava claro.

- Mas nem deu por do sol ainda Souta...

- Eu sei era só para compor um clima... – Inuyasha e Kagome ficam com uma gota enorme. – Vocês vão passar o dia todo dormindo?

- ah... claro que não... – Inuyasha se levanta enquanto se levanta – Mas estamos meio sem o que fazer...

- Podemos fazer alguma coisa??? – pergunta Souta todo animado.

- ah... Você quer fazer alguma coisa Kagome? – se vira para a garota que estava se levantando.

- Pode ser...

- Então o que vamos fazer?? – o garoto tremia de animação.

- Não sei... o que você quer fazer Souta?

- Podemos dar uma volta por cima dos prédios??? Podemos?? Podemos??

- Eu carregando é? Aaahh...

- Outro dia Souta... – diz Senhora Higurashi aparecendo atrás do garoto.

- Mas mama!!

- Já está ficando tarde... e acho que Kagome ainda não se sente bem para passear...

- Mama... – Kagome olha para a mãe com carinho.

- Eu vou ao mercado comprar algumas coisas para um jantar especial... Mesmo com tudo que aconteceu... eu não vejo minha filhinha a muito tempo... eu tenho direito de comemorar... não acha?

- Eu ficarei muito feliz em comer a sua comida Senhora H... – fala Inuyasha.

- Oh! Obrigada meu jovem... fico lisonjeada... e temos outra coisa para comemorar hoje também...– Senhora H põem a mão no rosto e dá um lindo sorriso.

- Mais uma? – o mais novo olha interrogativo para a mais velha.

- Sim... mas enquanto isso por que não fazem uma coisa juntos?... Sabe faz um bom tempo que eu não mando lavar o meu carro... vocês poderiam lavar ele para mim? – pergunta Senhora Higurashi com um sorriso.

- Hum... sem problemas para mim... – diz Inuyasha pensativo.

- Ahhh!! Eu quero ajudar!! – diz o hiperativo Souta.

- Vai ajudar também Kagome?

- Hum... Claro... – sorri de leve.

- Ótimo então Souta mostre onde ficam as coisas de limpeza...

- Ah seria muito incomodo eu pedir para que vocês dessem uma limpada na garagem também? Eu poderia ajudar quando eu voltasse do mercado...

- Sem problemas Senho... quer dizer ... Yuki-san, um dia eu ainda me acostumo...

- Hihihi... Ok então até mais tarde todos... – Yuki caminha até a escadaria do templo, enquanto os outros correm para o almoxarifado do templo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Depois de todos terem trocado de roupa e Inuyasha ter tirado o carro da garagem o próprio hanyou estava jogando água no carro com a mangueira enquanto Kagome e Souta arrumavam o sabão e as esponjas, assim, logo começam a esfregar o carro preto, Souta estava cuidando das laterais, Inuyasha cuidava das janelas e do teto por ser o mais alto, e Kagome estava no capô.

Inuyasha e Kagome estavam com os cabelos presos em tranças para o cabelo não grudar no rosto se molhar, Souta todo entusiasmado acaba espichando um pouco de espuma em Inuyasha enquanto lavava o pneu ao lado dele.

- Hei!! Cuidado garoto!!

- Gomen... mas como quer lavar um carro sem se molhar??

- Já estamos limpando a um tempo e eu não tinha me sujado até agora... toma também... – Inuyasha passa a esponja no braço de Souta e este fica todo molhado e ensaboado.

- Hei!! – Souta olha com uma cara feia para o Meio youkai.

- Agora estamos quites...

- Hunf!! – Souta joga água no Hanyou, molhando-o.

- Erg!! Ta chamando para briga pirralho?

- Sim!! hangart!!

Souta e Inuyasha começa a travar uma batalha com espojas, um melecando o outro com sabão, enquanto Kagome continuava sozinha o trabalho, ela balança a cabeça em descontentamento com a ação infantil dos dois.

- Tsi tsi... crianças...

- Hum... então a senhorita Kagome acha brincar com sabão algo muito infantil é? Eu te desafio!! – fala Inuyasha em posição de ataque com a esponja.

- Eu não vou brincar dessas besteiras Inuyasha...

- AAAANNNHHH!! Que calunia!! – grita Souta com cara de assustado fingida.

- Kagome!! Não me tente!! Não poderá me derrotar com esses joguinhos mentais!! – Inuyasha fala com uma voz mais grossa fazendo pose, e Kagome sorri um pouco com as brincadeiras dele.

- Não estou te tentando... eu não vou fazer essas coisas infantis...

- AAAAHHNNN!! – Com essa Souta parecia estar quase morre do coração.

- Isso não é infantil!! É uma luta pela nossa honra – Inuyasha fala bem sério.

- Inuyasha vamos apenas terminar de lavar o carro... e pare com essas gracinhas...

- É assim?? Então toma... – Inuyasha pega o balde d'água e joga todo em Kagome que fica encharca, Kagome abre a boca surpresa e olha para Inuyasha com um olhar assassino.

- INUYASHA!! Agora você pediu guerra!!! – a garota pula e espreme a esponja no rosto de Inuyasha e assim se inicia a guerra.

Os três começam a jogar água em si mesmo enquanto corria ao redor do carro. Os cabelos antes presos para não molharem agora estavam formando bolhas de sabão enquanto suas roupas começavam a ficar molhadas. Souta derruba xampu de carro no chão formando uma possa escorregadia, Kagome acaba escorregando sem querer e Inuyasha cai na gargalhada.

- Ora seu!! – a garota fala zangada.

Inuyasha sem prestar muita atenção acaba escorregando no chão liso também e cai para trás, quando tenta se levantar e jogado para trás por uma forte ducha de água e Souta, que nem estava na briga e é jogado para junto do hanyou no chão e ambos ficaram todos melecados de sabão e com os cabelos meio duros por causa da espuma. Kagome estava em pé com pose imponente segurando a mangueira nas mãos e a assopra como se fosse uma arma.

- Quem ri por ultimo rir melhor... – sorri malvada mexendo sensualmente os cabelos molhados enquanto Inuyasha se sentava.

- Eu sempre achei que quem ria por ultimo era retardado... – Inuyasha dá uma rasteira em Kagome e puxa a mangueira da mão dela e jogando para Souta, Kagome cai no colo de Inuyasha e este a segura com força.

- Agora Souta!!! – Grita o Meio youkai.

Souta liga a torneira e acerta tanto a irmã quanto o Youkai com a mangueira, enquanto começavam a subir bolhas de sabão, quando a água acaba os dois universitários estavam ensopados, Seus cabelos agora bem bagunçados e molhados cobriam seus olhos, o mais novo pisa sem querer dentro de um balde menor e acaba caindo e derrubando toda água do balde, então os três, caídos no chão totalmente encharcados fazem uma coisa que não se esperava, começam a rir deles mesmo.

- Viu!! Olha só que bagunça que fizemos...

- Mas foi divertido, mana...

- Mesmo assim... era para estarmos limpando o carro não gastando a água do planeta... – fala se levantando.

- Relaxa um pouco Kagome... – a puxando de volta para seu colo.

- Inuyasha!!

- Hei... pelo menos você está sorrindo... eu quero aproveitar um pouco isso até que você volte a sua depressão... – o garoto sorri, e Kagome fica surpresa com suas palavras.

Kagome não estava mais tão triste com a morte do avô, estava começando a aceitar os fatos, Inuyasha estava lhe dando muito apóio, e Kagome percebeu que sua família estava muito preocupada com ela.

- Hum... não se preocupe Inu... eu... não vou demorar muito para sorrir como antes... – diz com uma expressão calma e meiga com um leve sorriso.

- Que bom... – diz Souta sorrindo muito.

- Acho que seu irmão já respondeu por mim... então... é melhor terminarmos de lavar o carro né...? ainda temos que arrumar a garagem...

- Aaaahh é mesmo!! – a Garota bate a mão na testa – Havia me esquecido...

- Bom... Mãos a obra!! – o Hanyou enrola as mangas da camisa enquanto levanta.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Acho que essa é a ultima caixa Kagome... – fala o garoto de cabelos branco enxugando algumas gotas de suor de sua testa.

- Sim... Obrigada Inuyasha, Soutaaaa trás a vassoura!! – Grita de dentro da garagem.

- Já to indo!!

Após terem terminado de lavar o carro, o nosso grupinho rumou para a garagem para terminar o serviço, primeiro eles tiraram todas as caixas de dentro para tirar a poeira e para Kagome e a Senhora Higurashi, que chegou há pouco tempo, poderem varrer.

- Inu, vai abrindo as coisas para o sol dar um jeito no mofo e começa a tirar a poeira, daqui a pouco agente ajuda você...

- Certo... Souta vem me ajudar!!

- To aqui... Mama olha a vassoura...

- Obrigada querido...

- Pronto... o que agente faz? – olhando para a pilha de caixas a sua frente.

- Agente abre, tira as coisas que estão dentro, tira a poeira e deixa no sol..

- Tudo isso?? – fala com desgosto na voz.

- Pois é rapaz... então é melhor agente começar né? – abrindo a primeira caixa.

Após algum tempo, Yuki e Kagome tinham se juntado a eles na arrumação das caixas, Inuyasha usava um pano no nariz por causa do seu olfato sensível, odiava poeira, e em cada caixa encontravam coisas antigas e interessantes, como por exemplo, algumas fotos antigas de Kagome, onde Inuyasha prestava muita atenção nas histórias que a Yuki contava sobre elas, mesmo com os protestos da garota por causa disso.

Todos os artefatos traziam muitas lembranças, e Inuyasha estava feliz por poder conhecer um pouco mais sobre Kagome e poder contar um pouco de suas histórias também, o restante da tarde foi divertido, mesmo com todos trabalhando, todos se divertiram conversando, como... uma família.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Nossa que canseira... – Souta estica os braços para se espreguiçar, enquanto finalmente Inuyasha tira o pano do rosto.

- Finalmente... num gosto de ficar com nada no meu nariz... – diz enquanto vê senhora H e Kagome fecharem a garagem.

- Por que Inu-nii-san?

- Por que o olfato diz muito aos youkais, ele faz muita falta quando não podemos usá-lo.

- Ele diz o que por exemplo?

- Bem... podemos sentir a umidade do ar... para saber se vai chover... ou se tem uma fonte de água por perto... ou sentir cheiros a grandes distancias... ou para perceber a mudança de cheiro das pessoas...

- Ahn? Como assim?

- Bem as pessoas mudam constantemente seus cheiros... eles dependem até do estado psicológico das pessoas... por exemplo, quando uma pessoa está surpresa, ou com medo... e até mesmo mentindo...

- Nossa então você sabe quem está mentindo ou não?

- Sei...

- Mana mente muito pra você?

- Ahh... não muito... afinal ela não pode esconder essas coisas de mim...

- Você sente o cheiro de quando... ela ta... naqueles dias?

- Eu sei quando ela vai ficar mal humorada três dias de antecedência... assim dá para fugir da fúria... – sorri vitorioso.

- Nossa que sorte... Mana sempre ficava muito resmungona e insuportável esses dias...

- Hei!! Eu to ouvindo isso sabia!!! – Souta se arrepia de medo todo com o tom de voz de Kagome

- Calma... essa é a irá normal dela...

- Mesmo assim eu tenho medo da mana de mau humor – ele começa a tremer um pouco ao ver o olhar maligno de Kagome que se aproxima.

- Tenha medo... – diz com uma voz maligna e gélida, com uma sombra em seus olhos demoníacos, fazendo irmão cair pra trás.

- Kagome não assuste seu irmão... – diz senhora H em tom autoritário.

- Gomen Mama...

- Olha só... já está escurecendo... – diz Senhora H.

Nessa hora todos olham para o céu alaranjado onde o sol se põe, Inuyasha não pode deixar de sorrir, gostava do por do sol, só não gostava quando era suas noites humanas. Inuyasha caminha até a árvore mundo e fica apenas observando, e Souta e Kagome o seguem, senhora Higurashi apenas sorri e vai para a casa fazer o jantar.

- Lindo não é? – diz Kagome sem tirar os olhos do horizonte.

- Sim é... querem ver lá de cima? – fala apontando para árvore.

- Eu quero!! – diz Souta e Kagome responde sim com a cabeça.

Inuyasha segura os dois pela cintura e pula para os galhos mais altos, mas fortes o suficiente para agüentar o peso dos três.

- Nossa!! Que demais Inu-nii-chan!! – fala o menor eufórico.

- Depois eu dou um passeio com você Souta...

- Pode ser amanhã???

- Ahhhh... acho que sim... antes de irmos embora...

- Ebaaaaaaaa!!

- Aaaahhhh!! Eu quero ir também... – diz Kagome fazendo bico.

- Sem problemas eu carrego os dois... n.n'

- Você agüenta Inu-nii-san?

- Claro... vocês dois são leves...

Depois dessa curta conversa, Inuyasha, Kagome e Souta se concentram no sol, o vento já um pouco frio batia em seus rostos fazendo seus cabelos balançarem. Kagome encosta-se a Inuyasha e este lhe abraça pelos ombros, e Souta também se aproxima, então com a outra mão o hanyou meche nos cabelos do menor, enquanto ficavam ali, apenas juntos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Por favor 5... dê 5... 5... – Inuyasha estava meio que fazendo um mantra para os dados de Souta, o garoto solta os dados sobre o tabuleiro e seus olhos se arregalam – CINCO!!! HAAAAAAAAA!!! GANHEI!!!!

- Nãooooo!!! Meu dinheiro... – Souta coloca as mãos na cabeça desesperado.

- Pague o aluguel Souta!!!! – diz Inuyasha.

- Mas eu não tenho dinheiro para pagar!!! – diz o menor com cara de choro.

- Peça um empréstimo!!

- Eu disse Souta... não adianta jogar Banco Imobiliário com o Inuyasha... ele é bom em qualquer jogo... principalmente naqueles que precisam de alguma estratégia... – diz Kagome com um rosto de expressão neutra.

- Droga... desisto...

- Hei não pode... eu tava ganhando – diz o garoto de cabelos brancos emburrado.

Há noite, após terem se arrumado e descansado um pouco, o nosso trio estava jogando alguns jogos enquanto Senhora H terminava o jantar, Inuyasha queria ajudar, mas Senhora H não permitiu, disse para ficar junto dos outros, estava um pouco frio naquela noite todos estavam usando casaco para se aquecer, o meio youkai até que não precisava, mas colocou mesmo assim, só que um casaco de algodão, enquanto os outros usavam de lã.

- Vamos ver televisão... deve ta passando algum filme essa hora... – sugeriu Kagome para acabar com o problema.

- Feh!! Ok... – diz o de cabelos brancos indo para o sofá e se senta.

- Pode deitar no sofá se quiser Inuyasha... – diz senhora Higurashi aparecendo na porta da cozinha.

-Ah... Yuki-san... Obrigado... – diz colocando os pés no estofado e se acomodando mais, Kagome se deita no outro sofá e Souta fica nas almofadas do chão.

Após ficarem enrolando um tempo na TV e comentando os programas entre si e então senhora Higurashi os chama para o Jantar, uma mesa farta, tudo do bom e do melhor, e delicioso, os três jovens ficam impressionados e com água na boca.

- Nossa para que tanta coisa mama?

- Inuyasha parece ser do tipo que come bem... só queria poder satisfazer a todos... – Inuyasha abaixa a cabeça sem graça, enquanto Yuki apenas sorri com o embaraço do rapaz, todos se sentam diante as mesa e juntam as mãos.

- Itadakimasu – falam em uníssono, e começam a apreciar o jantar feito com tanto carinho.

Inuyasha tinha poucos momentos como aquele, junto de pessoas queridas, conversando animadamente, Souta contando algo engraçado que aconteceu com ele na escola, Kagome sobre como estava indo a faculdade, senhora Higurashi os elogiando por seus esforços, sorrindo e compartilhando coisas boas e ruins entre eles, como uma família.

- Bem eu vou buscar uma surpresa para vocês... – senhora H se levanta e vai para a cozinha trazendo uma bandeja.

- BOLO!!! – os olhos dos três brilham... viciados em doces...

- É para comemorarmos...

- O que? – pergunta Inuyasha.

- A sua entrada na família Inuyasha... – Senhora H sorri e Inuyasha fica sem palavras – Inuyasha... sinto por você ter perdido seus pais tão cedo... deve ter sido difícil para você todo esse tempo... mas agora... você tem seus amigos... eles... são sua nova família agora... eu estou muito feliz por ter conhecido minha filha, fico feliz por tudo que fez por ela... na verdade eu só tenho que lhe agradecer... Inuyasha... acho que todos nós aqui concordamos... que você já faz parte da família... nossa família...

- ... Yuki...-san...

- Sim Inu-nii-san!! Mesmo que eu não te conheça a muito tempo... vejo você como um irmão mais velho... – diz Souta com um sorriso.

- Acho que você já entrou na minha vida demais para evitar isso Inu... – diz Kagome olhando para seus olhos.

- Minna... – Inuyasha olha para todos com uma expressão confusa.

- Inuyasha... meu filho... não somos sua família de verdade, mas espero que possa conseguir apóio, carinho e atenção entre nós, todos nós consideramos você muito especial, principalmente Kagome... – nessa hora a garota cora – Te aceitamos como você é e concordamos que se tornou uma ótima pessoa sozinho, mas nós temos difíceis, não se é considerado fraqueza pedir a ajuda de alguém, esperamos poder te dar essa ajuda, pode sempre contar com nós todos afinal... uma família deve sempre permanecer unida... Seja Bem vindo Inuyasha... – diz Yuki por fim.

Inuyasha apenas olha para tudo aquilo como se não acreditasse, eles o tratavam como se fosse parte da família deles... mesmo sendo um rejeitado a vida toda, mesmo sendo mal falado, desrespeitado e excluído, seria possível? Que alguém finalmente o havia aceitado... Será que poderia ficar melhor que aquilo?

Inuyasha teve que abaixar um pouco seu rosto emocionado, para que não percebessem seus olhos cheios de água, enquanto os três Higurashi's o abraçavam.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- TADAIMAAAA!! – gritam os três jovens que acabaram de chegar das compras.

- Okaeri! Obrigada meninos pelo favor... me desculpe por ter atrapalhado vocês com isso... já deveriam está na estrada a essa hora não é?

Após a noite passada, quando festejaram pela entrada de Inuyasha como parte da família, eles conversaram jogaram e se divertiram juntos e foram dormi exaustos e tarde da noite. De manhã o dia em que os dois jovens iriam embora, Inuyasha aproveitando o pedido de senhora Higurashi para fazer as compras, levou Souta e Kagome por um passeio pela cidade em suas costas que deixou Souta muito feliz.

- Sem problemas Yuki-san... – diz Inuyasha ficando de pé depois que os dois Higurashi's descem de suas costas.

- Bem... temos que ir certo Inu... – diz Kagome já sorrindo normalmente.

- Sim... tem razão...

- Tem certeza que não querem ficar mais maninhos? – diz Souta.

- Desculpa Souta... dá próxima vez agente fica mais... – Inuyasha se abaixa para ficar na mesma altura do garoto e sorri.

- Hum... – abaixa a cabeça – Vou sentir sua falta... Mano...

- Eu também maninho... – diz Inuyasha, e Souta rapidamente o abraça.

- Que fofo... – diz Kagome.

- Até outro dia... – Senhora H abraça Kagome e logo depois Inuyasha quando se levanta.

- Até... – diz o de cabelos brancos. - Ikuzou Kagome! – entrando no taxi que os esperava para irem até a estação.

- Hai... Já né... – acena e entra no carro logo em seguida.

- Iterashi!! – dizem para os viajantes ao carro dar partida.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Eu não me lembro de nada disso... – diz Sesshoumaru virando o rosto para não encarar o irmão.

- O que?? Está chamando Mama Higurashi de mentirosa?? – fala Inuyasha impressionado teatralmente.

- Sesshoumaru minha mãe não é mentirosa!! – diz Kagome com uma raiva fingida na voz.

- O que?? Não é nada disso... – diz Sesshoumaru mudando um pouco sua expressão controlada.

- Sesshoumaru-san acho que a Senhora Higurashi nunca mentira sobre isso... – diz Miroku abraçando sua namorada.

- Isso mesmo está acusando Mama Higurashi injustamente!! – diz Sango participando da brincadeira também.

- Sesshy... como pode?? – Rin finge choro deixando o Youkai completo ainda mais perturbado.

- Vocês querem parar com isso!! – fala Sesshoumaru começando a perder a paciência.

Todos começam a rir da situação, estavam reunidos na sala de estar da casa de Inuyasha,os dois jovens estavam descansando no sofá por causa da viagem que tiveram e todos vieram ver a chegada deles para contarem como tudo ocorreu.

Todos já sabiam das noticias da morte do avô de Kagome, ela mesma ligou para todos no mesmo dia em que ele morreu, todos esperavam vê-la muito abalada na volta, mas isso não aconteceu, Kagome até parecia feliz, mesmo com tudo que aconteceu, e todos agradeceram a Inuyasha em silêncio, que apenas passou a mão na cabeça sem graça, estava começando a se tornar normal ficar sem graça por causa dos outros.

- Eu só falei que não me lembro dessa história só isso... – fala Sesshoumaru apoiando o rosto sobre a mão, enquanto acariciava os cabelos de Rin que estava em seu colo, nesse meio tempo parece que eles perderam um pouco a vergonha de se mostrarem em publico.

- Mas mama lembra... e você não pode negar que é você na foto... – diz Kagome.

- É verdade nem eu e Sango nos lembrávamos disso... mas somos nós na fotografia... – diz Miroku ajudando Kagome.

- Feh... ele só está com vergonha pelo fato de ter se preocupado comigo aquele dia... – diz Inuyasha de olhos fechando mexendo a mão fazendo cara de pouco caso.

- Eu sempre me preocupo com você... – diz Sesshoumaru irritado, mas com o rosto virado para o irmão não vê sua expressão – Afinal... _esse pirralho não sabe fazer nada sozinho mesmo..._

- Haa!! Eu sabia que você lembrava Sesshy!! – diz Inuyasha sorrindo.

- Hunf... pelo menos você cresceu e não me deixa mais tão preocupado... mas continua me deixando muito irritado... – fala o mais velho enquanto suas veias da testa pulsavam.

- Também te amo Sesshy-Onii-chan n.n

- Baka... Não pense que com isso eu vou me esquecer de todos os favores que você me deve...

- DROGA!! – Inuyasha faz cara de bravo de brincadeira, enquanto todos da sala começam a rir.

- Estou pensando em algo bem interessante para você fazer...

- Contanto que não seja tocar sanfona no Shopping só de cueca ta valendo... – todos riem novamente.

- Até que é uma boa idéia – fala o mais velho sarcástico. – Vou pensar na possibilidade... – Inuyasha engole seco.

- Não faça isso com seu Irmão Sesshy... – diz Rin.

- Por que você gosta de proteger tanto o Inuyasha??

- Por que foi ele que me consolou quando eu estava confusa... em gostar de você ou não... acho que ele fez o mesmo por você... talvez não estivéssemos juntos se não fosse por ele...

- Espera... Juntos... eu ouvi direito... – pergunta Kagome fazendo poses teatrais.

- É Kagome... eu ouvi isso também... será que estou ficando louco?? – Fala Inuyasha fazendo uma cara assustada fingida.

- Baka... – fala Sesshoumaru com olhos cerrados.

- Hihihi... Bom acho que temos algo para dizer... – começa Rin – Estamos namorando... n.n – fala Rin abraçando Sesshoumaru, nessa hora Inuyasha se joga no chão de joelhos e levanta os braços.

- Aleluia Senhor!! – Sesshoumaru chuta Inuyasha depois de ouvir aquilo. – Hei!! – Inuyasha passa mão no local ferido.

- Você é mesmo infantil _Inu-chan_... – diz Sesshoumaru.

- Parabéns... eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso ia acontecer... – diz Kagome abraçando Rin.

- Obrigada Kagome...

- Mas como foi isso?

- Bem...

**Flash Back**

_- Vamos Rin!! – diz Sesshoumaru na porta do elevador,no mesmo dia em que Kagome e Inuyasha viajaram, já era tarde, na empresa todos já estavam indo embora, e Sesshoumaru se ofereceu para levar Rin para casa._

_- Já estou indo!! – Rin estava guardando as ultimas coisas em sua sala e tentando se arrumar um pouco para parecer apresentável, solta os longos cabelos, passa um batom que combina com seu rosto e tira o paletó do terno social feminino que usava, deixando sua blusa com um pequeno decote a mostra, mesmo assim lhe deixando atraente, Rin caminha até o elevador e entra sendo seguida de Sesshoumaru._

_- Rin..._

_- Hum?_

_- Essa blusa fica bem em você... – diz serio como sempre, mesmo assim Rin sabia que ele fala com carinho._

_- Obrigada - fala com um sorriso._

_- Rin... a quanto tempo... você gosta de mim?_

_- Watashi? ... gosto de você... acho que... desde a primeira vez que o vi... – Sesshoumaru a encara ainda neutro mas com uma expressão suave, quando ia responder a ela uma pessoa entra no elevador, então o casal se mantém em silêncio._

_Rin e Sesshoumaru caminham para o estacionamento da empresa em silêncio, o que estava deixando as coisas meio constrangedoras para Rin. Ambos entram no carro e se acomodam quando Rin ia colocar o cinto de segurança Sesshoumaru a impede._

_- Eu também... – fala olhando para os olhos mel que o impressionava._

_- Sesshy..._

_- Rin... eu... bem já estamos juntos a algum tempo... e acho que já podemos considerar algo com isso... mas acho que deveríamos deixar as coisas claras... _

_- Você quer dizer... – Rin demonstra um pouco de surpresa mas logo é beijada por Sesshoumaru com muito carinho, e ficam assim por um tempo, apenas sentindo aquela sensação ardente que fazia seus corações pulsarem mais rápido._

_- Você... quer namora comigo Rin? – pergunta no ouvido da mesma, bem baixo logo depois do beijo. _

_-... Sim... eu quero... – fecha os olhos e abraça o Youkai fazendo carinho em seu pescoço._

_- Que bom... não saberia o que fazer se dissesse não..._

_- Eu não saberia o que fazer se não me quisesse..._

_- Então sabia... eu te quero muito...preciso de você..._

_- Que bom... – e ambos se beijam novamente._

**Fim do Flash Back**

Durante a história, enquanto todos estão cumprimentar o casal, Inuyasha se levanta e olha para o irmão, os dois se encararam, e Inuyasha sorri e dá um sinal com a cabeça representando seus parabéns, e Sesshoumaru abaixa a cabeça afirmadamente agradecendo. Kagome é a única que nota, e logo depois vai para perto de Inuyasha sorrindo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Olaaa!! Acabei de terminar o cap... tow toda apressada hoje... **

**Olha só!! Menos de um mês n.n to melhorando!!! E o cap saiu até maior que o passado O.o**

**Bem esse cap... eu sinceramente esperava fazer algo melhor... xD teve algumas partes que eu fiquei muito em duvida... e não saíram do jeito que eu realmente queria... mas acho que está suficientemente bom...**

**Queria agradecer muito a suas reviews, eu estava um pouco triste por não receber mais tantas reviews como antes, mas o cap passado até que rendeu bem n.n... saibam que elas é que impulsionam um autor, o pessoal que escreve sabe como isso ajuda...**

**Bem o próximo cap... não sei se vai sair rápido... (eu disse a mesma coisa no passado xD) mas é pq minhas provas já iram começar... mas bem... daqui a pouco estarei de férias n.n então não haverá muito problema...**

**Sim... a parte Sesshy/Rin eu coloquei por que eu realmente tinha esquecido que eles não estavam namorando xD... vlw Keith por me avisar... esse cap era só Inu/Kag.**

**Comentário V2:** Sabe... quando eu tava lendo esse cap durante a revisão, percebi que o mais lógico seria que o Inu e Kagome fosse de trem bala até Kyoto, afinal no Japão o trem é o mais famoso e mais utilizado meio de transporte... já na visão do Brasileiros para viajar pequenas distancias imagino que o carro seria a opção mais viável... por isso eu acabei trocando tudo, mas ficou praticamente a Mesma coisa hihihi, sobre Sesshy e Rin... eu pensei em por a cena no meio do cap... mas o cap tava todo Inu/Kag que iria estragar um pouco o clima oõ... então deixei como Flash Back mesmo XP... A parte da musica eu não mudei... mas mesmo assim não consigo gostar dela... -_-'... aff...

**Espero que tenham curtido... e até o próximo cap n.n.**

**Kissus**

**s2 R-chan s2**


	12. Férias agitadas parte I

_Oi pessoas!! Que loucura... só saiu no final do ano mesmo... bem as reviews, acabei de terminar de responde-las... estão aqui:_

_Só o pessoal que não tem conta okay, o resto foi pelo reply do site:_

**Clarisse: **Cla-chan n.n**, **Muito obrigada, fico feliz por vc continuar lendo minha fic n.n**. **Sobre a letra, é uma musica sim n.n, é a segunda abertura de Bleach o.o achei que pudesse conhecer n.n**, **Bejus e obrigada por tudo!!

**Lilermen: **Oi Line-chan n.n**, **Nossa se emocionou? Fico lisonjeada com isso xD.Eita o.o essa você me pegou, não sabia que eu escrevia tão bém como diz xD, eu não acho, preciso melhorar muito ainda... fico muito feliz que possa estar sempre prestigiando minha fic.Eu gosto de caps grandes, já li muitas fics, e caps pequenos não me atraem muito, tem que ter pelo menos mais de 5 paginas n.n**, **Kissus e desculpe a demora.

**Neherenia**: Oiii!! Olha eu aqui de novo xD você é sempre bem vinda a ler minha fic ok.

Nossa você tava no hospital na época do cap passado ç.ç vc tah bem agora? Sobre suas perguntas: A Kagome, sabe não pensei muito em ela ser atacada de novo, mas acredito que sim... mas talvez em OUTRO contexto, além disso agora ela está aprendendo, duvido que será fácil da próxima vez. A Kagome vai se declarar, quando perceber o quanto o inu é importante para ela, e ela só percebe isso depois de algo ruim, e bom ao mesmo tempo, que vai acontecer com os dois ai na frente, mas vou dizer logo só pq é vc, o Inu percebe antes. O Sesshy vai dizer que ama a Rin, ou melhor Já disse ^^

Kissus e desculpe a demora =**

**Agome chan**: AGOME-CHAN!!!! Hohoho eu não escrevo tão bem assim xD eu apenas gosto do Inu e a Kagome juntos, fora que eu sempre fui uma pessoa romântica, eu escrevo apenas o que eu imagino. Para fanáticos por xxxHolic que nem eu, o destino é traçado com apenas um encontro, basta poucos minutos, e seu caminho se entrelaça com aquela pessoa, será por isso q eles se encontraram depois de grandes? Outra coisa, eu sou uma pessoa muito chorona, então fiz o cap passado bem triste de propósito, pra todo mundo chorar que nem eu u.u hahaha!! Brincadeirinha xD. Bem agora eu já fiz minha prova de vestibular, resultado só em Janeiro, e bem não deu Ka-chan meu pai tirou mesmo o PC do meu quarto e colocou no dele... triste né... não sei como vou escrever daqui pra frente, mas eu dou um jeitinho.

Kissus, Bybeee!!! =**

**Mimikachan: **Mimi-chan n.n**, **O kohaku... acho q ele vai aparecer sim... agora não sei onde encaixo ele...O Kouga aparece nesse cap, então já é um lado né xD.Hum... não conheço esse anime, acho que vou procurar, o problema é que eu tow com 18 animes pra terminar de ver nessas férias... será que consigo?Kissus =**

**Letícia**: Le-chan n.n, Youkais são demais né, os Inus principalmente, por causa do olfato apurado n.n, Obrigada por achar que a cenas foram boas, eu tentei ao Maximo deixar o cap bem emocionante hehehe. Sobre o Pagamento, bem... ele vai pedir algo Ruim... no começo vai ser ruim pra todo mundo, mas quem vai sofrer mais é a Kagome, como sempre... mas no fim das contas até que vai causar boas conseqüências, é só esperar pra ver. Kissus =**

**Natyh_Ruts**: Oi Naty! Obrigada pelo elogio, e desculpa a demora... espero que goste. Kissus =*

_AGORA... cap revisado e reviews respondidas n.n_

_Bem... para aqueles que ainda acompanharem... boa leitura n.n...._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 11 – Férias agitadas parte I**

O mês de junho se iniciava e junto com ele o verão aparecia. Ah o verão!! Época de paisagem verde, sol, calor, esporte ao ar livre, caminhadas, praia, um pouco de chuva, umidade, mas com festivais de verão e, as tão desejadas, Férias.

Na Toudai não era diferente, todos os cursos estavam se aprontando para o fim do trimestre, por isso nossos heróis estavam muito ocupados com as provas finais, precisavam ter uma media alta para não precisarem repetir o semestre, então Miroku, Kagome, Sango e Rin estavam estudando bastante. Inuyasha que não precisava de tanta pontuação para passar, se concentra mais em seu trabalho para pagar os favores que estava devendo ao seu irmão mais velho Sesshoumaru, ambos estavam se esforçando muito, por causa do aumento dos consumidores estimulados pela época de recesso, mesmo que nessa época metade dos funcionários peçam recesso, ainda assim a empresa produzia com todo vigor. (**N/a**: vcs acreditam que até hj eu não sei com que o Inu e o Sesshy trabalham o.o... vcs tem alguma sugestão?)

Kagome e Inuyasha pararam um pouco de sair juntos, na verdade, ninguém estava saindo juntos mais por causa dos estudos e do trabalho, por isso Inuyasha e Kagome se viam apenas na faculdade, nos fins de semana, e nos dias de lua nova quando Kagome ia dormi na casa de Inuyasha para lhe fazer companhia.

Inuyasha e Miroku estavam fazendo o teste de Calculo da professora "Bujão" que prestava mais atenção se Miroku colava de Inuyasha do que qualquer outro aluno que estivesse calmamente olhando as respostas nos livros. Inuyasha fazia todos os cálculos com muita facilidade e ainda os explicava claramente, enquanto Miroku tinha ainda algumas dificuldades, mas parecia estar indo bem mesmo assim.

- Acabou o tempo... passem as provas para frente... – Diz a professora e todos os alunos fecham seus cadernos de perguntas junto com seus gabaritos e passam para o aluno a frente para que chegassem a professora, que ao receber todas as provas começa falar - Bem alunos... Vocês entraram de recesso logo... por isso essa é nossa ultima aula... – Todos os alunos começam a festejar pela noticia principalmente Miroku. – mas... não fiquem tão felizes vocês também terão aula no próximo semestre comigo. – houve uma decepção geral, Inuyasha na verdade não fez nada apenas ficou olhando para a janela o tempo todo como sempre faz.

- Mesmo assim... desejo boas férias para vocês... e aproveitem muito... por que no próximo semestre vocês nem poderão sair de casa com tanto assunto para estudar... – Diz a professora acima do peso com uma voz sinistra, deixando a turma assustada, enquanto Inuyasha continuava a olhar para a janela bocejando. – Estão liberados... – assim todos começam a sair da sala.

-Ah... eu acho que me sai bem... – diz Miroku a Inuyasha enquanto caminhavam para a saída da sala. – e você?

- Dá para passar... – diz o Hanyou dando de ombros.

- Quando você fala assim é por que vai tirar nota máxima... não sei como você consegue...

- Não dormi durante as aulas ajuda Miroku... – diz com um sorriso sínico.

- Vou me lembrar disso próximo trimestre... agora eu só quero terminar as outras provas... e aproveitar minhas férias... – disse se jogando em um dos bancos da faculdade próximo ao prédio de exatas onde estudavam, era hora do almoço então tinham uma pequena folga naquele horário.

- e ai? Vai ficar até tarde na empresa hoje? – pergunta Miroku olhando para as pessoas ao redor.

- sim... quero pagar os juros que eu to devendo ao Sesshoumaru.... – se senta ao lado de Miroku e estica um pouco as pernas.

- Nossa ele cobra juros muito altos, já está trabalhando feito um condenado há um mês... – olha para o hanyou apoiando o braço sobre o encosto do banco.

- Bem... eu to trabalhando por que eu quero... ele ainda não me disse o que fazer para pagar os favores... – escorregando um pouco no banco para ficar meio deitado e olhando para frente como se olha o nada.

- Hum... mas você vai entrar de férias logo mesmo... então vai poder descasar... – sorri olhando para frente como Inuyasha.

- Eu não tenho férias Miroku... eu sou o dono... – diz normalmente.

- O que? Mas mesmo assim... você não tem nem umas duas semanas de folga nessa época? – pergunta meio surpreso, mas ainda olhando para frente.

- Eu não... – o meio youkai faz uma cara meio pensativa.

- E no Natal? E o Ano Novo? Golden week(1)?

- Só não trabalhamos esses dias...logo depois dos 3 dias após o ano novo nós voltamos a trabalhar...

- Nossa que horrível... você nem pode aproveitar suas férias...

- Não é tão ruim para quem já está acostumado... – Inu dá de ombros.

- Nunca pensou em dá um tempo... viajar... ir para algum lugar e ficar sem pensar em trabalho de vez em quando? Eu sei que você é o dono da empresa... mas isso não quer dizer que você não mereça umas férias... daqui a pouco você e o Sesshoumaru vão voltar a se viciar no trabalho como antes...

- Hum... talvez... até que você pode ter razão Miroku... – coloca a mão no queixo.

- Hei... vocês não tem um lugar para ir... sei lá... uma fazenda... uma casa de campo...

- Temos a casa de praia de Shikon...

- Onde?

- é uma área pertencente aos meus pais... fica em Okinawa é uma área de floresta e fica próxima a costa... meus pais compraram esse lugar e fizeram uma casa de praia lá... para as nossas férias em família... é uma praia privada... – Inuyasha olha para o céu por alguns instantes.

- Então... por que não vão para lá por um tempo? É melhor do que ficar se matando de trabalhar no escritório... se vocês não quiserem deixar os negócios da empresa, vocês poderiam levar os notebooks... e trabalhar por lá... que deve ser mais relaxante...

-Vou conversar com Sesshou hoje sobre isso... mas acho que ele vai acabar colocando essas férias na minha conta dizendo que estou fugindo do trabalho de novo.... – Gota.

- Hahaha!! Se ele perceber que isso não é apenas para vocês se desvirtuarem do trabalho... e sim para o bem de suas sanidades mentais... acho que ele irá concordar... – diz Miroku com tom de riso.

- Se ele deixar... que tal vocês irem também... eim Miroku? – olha para Miroku pela primeira vez.

- Eu?? Claro que eu vou!! Não perderia de passar as férias numa casa de praia por nada... – diz com um enorme sorriso olhando para o meio youkai.

- Acha que Ka, San e Rin iram querer ir também?

- Claro que sim!! Aposto que elas não iriam ter nada para fazer nas férias mesmo...

- Certo... mas não fale para elas ainda ok... eu preciso conversa com o Maru ainda...

- Por quantos apelidos você chama o Sesshoumaru-sama? A cada frase você usa um diferente...

- O nome dele é bem comprido... não é tão difícil pensar em apelidos para ele...

- e ele gosta que você o chame assim...?

- Não... exatamente por isso que eu chamo – abre um lindo sorriso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Sesshyyyyyy!! Posso falar com você? – fala Inuyasha com a cabeça na porta entre aberta.

- Não me chame desse jeito ¬¬... – Sesshoumaru fecha a cara.

- Por quê? Por acaso só Rin-chan tem autorização para te chamar assim? – fala com um tom um pouco malicioso enquanto sentava na cadeira de frente para o irmão.

- ... sim... algum problema? – Sesshoumaru sorri irônico.

- Bom pelo menos você admite... – Inuyasha sorri malvadamente, mas logo volta a sua face de sempre – Mas não vim aqui para te encher...

- Serio? Isso com certeza é uma novidade... preciso anotar esse dia... – Sesshoumaru pega sua agenda e começa anotar – 20 de junho... Inuyasha não veio na minha sala encher meu saco...

- Se-kun, por favor, é serio... – fecha a cara.

- Pare com esses apelidos ridículos Inuyasha!! – fecha a cara também.

- Por que? Eles são tão kawaiis!! Você não gosta Shou-kun? – Sesshoumaru lhe dá um olhar mortífero. – Mas bem... eu vim te fazer uma proposta...

- Estou ouvindo... – o mais velho apóia a cabeça sobre as mãos.

- Que tal... se nós tirássemos férias... – fala tão sério que isso se mostrava em seus olhos.

- Ahn?

- Férias... recesso... folga... dá um tempo do trabalho...

- Eu sei o que são férias Inuyasha... só não entendo o porquê delas...

- Bem eu achei estamos trabalhando bastante nesses últimos tempos... não precisamos deixar a empresa de lado... apenas poderíamos passar alguns dias e algum lugar mais sossegado.. senão você pode voltar a ser Workaholic... e eu vou acabar virando um também...

- Você já é Inu-chan... – fala com uma expressão afirmativa.

- Não tanto quanto você Se-Chan... – corresponde a mesma expressão.

- Deixa eu ver... você gostaria de passar alguns dias em outro lugar... tipo onde?

- a casa de praia dos nossos pais...

- Hum... realmente faz tempo que não vamos lá... – fala com a mão no queixo.

- Acho que Kaede ficará feliz em nos ver...

-hum... e está pensando em levar seus amigos junto?

- Ah!! é... sim...

- Se é assim... Então vou convidar a Rin também...– diz colocando os braços para trás para que pudesse apoiar a cabeça.

- Então você concorda?

- é fazer o que?... – se faz de que não liga.

- Arigato nii-san!! – Inuyasha sorri e sai da sala rapidamente, enquanto Sesshoumaru faz uma cara pensativa.

- Fazia tempo que ele não me chamava assim... – Sesshoumaru olha para a janela por alguns instantes, e então volta ao seu trabalho com um pequeno sorriso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- ... Então meus alunos aqui eu encerro meu discurso e desejo muito sucesso a todos que estão se formando hoje e um bom recesso para todos e que voltem mais animados no próximo trimestre... tenham um bom dia. – termina o reitor da universidade.

Nessa hora muitos alunos começam a pular e a gritar de felicidade, estavam todos os alunos da universidade no pátio principal que era enorme, na comemoração do fim do semestre. Kagome e Sango se abraçam bem forte e logo depois Sango corre para Miroku para beijá-lo, Inuyasha que não queria ser "atropelado" pela multidão de universitários enlouquecidos com as férias, estava em cima de uma arvore do pátio apenas observando tudo, Kagome acena para ele com um lindo sorriso, e ele acena tímido de volta, quando a garota ia caminhar em direção do Hanyou, um Youkai de olhos azuis e cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo de nome Kouga, fica em frente à jovem.

-Ola K-chan!! – fala o lobo empolgado.

- Oi Kouga, há quanto tempo não é? – fala sendo gentil com o amigo, mesmo que agora preferisse ir atrás de Inuyasha.

- Bom agora que estamos oficialmente de férias... eu achei que poderíamos aproveitar e talvez sair juntos... o que acha? – pergunta usando um sorriso bem charmoso para a garota, o que não afeta ela em nada na realidade.

- Ah bem Kouga... – faz uma cara sem graça enquanto pensava na resposta.

Inuyasha não gostou muito que o lobo tenha atrapalhado a caminhada de Kagome até ele, e por isso desce da arvore e vai em direção a ele com uma cara de poucos amigos, que rapidamente disfarça com o um sorriso falso quando se aproxima dos dois.

- Ola K-chan!! – Dá um beijo demorado na bochecha de Kagome recebendo um olhar maligno de Kouga – e... Oi Kouga... – Fala com um tom de voz indecifrável para o lobo que apenas o olha com irritação.

- Ola cara-de-c... quer dizer... Inuyasha... – Sorriso falsamente para o meio youkai e deixando que ele percebesse isso. – Mas voltando ao assunto de antes... vai querer sair comigo nessas férias?

- Acho que ela não vai poder Kouga... ela vai está ocupada passando as férias comigo... – diz Inuyasha com uma voz rígida e Kagome olha sem entender para ele, e depois que ele re pensa no que disse e continua a frase um pouco corado – Comigo... e com os outros... vamos viajar juntos...

- é? – pergunta Kagome desconfiada, e Inuyasha olha pra ela esperando que coopera-se com ele.

- Sim, Sim!! Inuyasha nos chamou já faz uma semana Kagome!! Não se lembra? Vamos passar as férias na praia. – rapidamente chega Miroku, que assistia tudo de longe, vem ao auxilio do Meio Youkai que dava graças a deus pela ajuda.

- anh férias na praia? Não me lembro disso... – diz Sango chegando junto a Rin, estragando toda a mentira do grupo, Rin que percebe os olhares dos meninos, rebate.

- AHHH sim!!! Não se lembra Sango? Eu lembro que Sesshy-kun tinha me convidado para ir... hahaha... – diz com uma gota e passando a mão na cabeça sem graça rindo nervosamente.

- Ah é!! Gomen Kouga-kun, mas eu prometo que vou agradecer de algum modo seu convite, vou comprar uma lembrancinha para você nessa viagem está bem... – disse Kagome se juntando a mentira do trio.

- aahh... que triste, bem... quando você volta de viagem?- fala desanimado.

- No final das férias... – Inuyasha responde pela garota.

- Hum... ok então...hei... que praia vocês vão... talvez eu possa ir também ^^ - fala o lobo feliz com a possibilidade.

- Ah nós vamos para... é... – Inuyasha fica sem saber o que responder.

- Vamos para o caribe... Ganhamos passagens grátis para lá num concurso numa radio famosa... – responde Miroku pelo Youkai, aumentando BEM mais a mentira.

- Serio!! Nossa que legal o_o – fala o lobo realmente surpreso. (idiota xD) – Bem acho que não vai dar para ir então... quando vocês partem?

- Hoje mesmo o_o... – dessa vez quem responde é Rin, tanto que todos estranharam o jeito dela.

- Ah... então boa viagem para todos vocês... até o próximo semestre K-chan...

- Tchau Kouga... – Kagome se aproxima do amigo e dá um beijo em seu rosto, fazendo o Hanyou fechar a cara, e o lobo sorri doce e se afastar do grupo.

- Ok... alguém quer me contar o que está acontecendo? – pergunta Sango muito desconfiada.

- Também gostaria de saber... o_o...- fala Kagome.

- Eto... sabe como é... – começa Inuyasha meio vermelho.

- Inuyasha vai nos convidar para passar as férias de verão na casa de praia dele em Okinawa. – Responde Miroku com um grande sorriso. – E se Kagome tivesse aceitado sair com Kouga não poderia ir junto.

- Ah isso é verdade Inuyasha? – pergunta Kagome.

- Ah Sim!! Sesshy realmente havia me falado sobre essa viagem ontem no escritório. – responde Rin.

**Flash Back**

_- Rin... – fala Sesshoumaru pelo interfone – Você já está liberada pode ir para casa._

_- Arigato Sesshoumaru-sama... mas eu tenho que levar alguns arquivos até sua sala ainda, quando eu terminar de revisá-los os levarei e assim irei para casa..._

_- Vai demorar muito?_

_- Ahn... não muito... por que?_

_- Se quiser eu posso te levar em casa... ou talvez para outro lugar se você preferir... – fala com uma voz rouca num tom meio malicioso somente conhecido por Rin._

_- Ah... – cora instantaneamente – Claro Sesshouma... quer dizer... Sesshy..._

_Ao terminar as revisões Rin vai para a sala de Sesshoumaru e entra, este estava sentado de lado no parapeito da janela, mas com as pernas para dentro do aposento observando o mundo do lado de fora._

_- Sesshy... aqui estão seus arquivos – fala os colocando sobre a mesa – estão revisados e junto com minhas opniõ... – Rin para e fica quieta ao sentir Sesshoumaru a abraçar pela cintura e beija seu pescoço. – Se... Sesshy..._

_- Rin você quer passar as férias comigo?_

_- Férias? Você pretende tirar férias?? – fala Rin meio surpresa._

_- Inuyasha me convenceu, ele disse que vai chamar todos seus amigos para irem também, caso você se sinta meio apreensiva de ir só comigo..._

_- hihi... é claro que eu iria só com você Sesshy... – se vira para o namorado e o beija delicadamente nos lábios. – Mas se todo mundo for vai ser mais divertido não é?_

_- Não sei não... acho que seria mais divertido só nós dois... juntinhos... talvez até na mesma cama... – fala beijando cariosamente o rosto de Rin._

_- é por que não podemos fazer isso? – sorrir um pouco maliciosa – é só não fazermos muito barulho..._

_- hahaha... Dirty Girl... –diz Rindo da namorada e a beijando mais uma vez._

**Fim do Flash Back**

- ai ai... – Rin suspira com seus próprios pensamentos, e o restante do grupo fica sem entender, então deixam para lá.

- Poxa Inuyasha, mas você não falou nada com agente antes... – comenta Sango.

- é que eu só falei sobre a viagem ontem com o Sesshoumaru... eu precisava da permissão dele... mas bem... se Vocês não quiserem ir eu vou entender... – fala abaixando um pouco a cabeça.

- Ora é claro que vamos!! – fala Miroku abraçando tanto Sango quanto Kagome bem forte – Não é meninas.. afinal não tínhamos nada planejado nessas férias não é...

- Bem... e o meu estagio? – pergunta Sango.

- Você nem pode pedir uns dias de Folga Sangozinha? – Miroku olha com olhar de cachorrinho sem dono para a namorada. – Tenho certeza que a clinica irá te dar alguns dias de folga pelo belo trabalho que você faz... você trabalha mais e melhor do que as fixas de lá... Onegai!! Por mim!!!

- Hum... tah bom... mas é só por que vamos para Okinawa...

- aaahhh!! Eu te amo Sangozinha!!! – Abraça a namorada forte.

- Bem parece que vamos viajar não é... – Kagome sorri.

- Sim!!! - Todos falam em uníssono.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Nossa essa foi por pouco não é Inuyasha? – fala Rin caminhando Junto a ele para a empresa.

- Como assim Rin? – fala passando pela porta e a segurando para que Rin entrasse.

- Se agente não tivesse chegado na hora, Kagome teria aceitado sair com Kouga, não é? – fala entrando e voltando a caminhar junto do amigo e Chefe.

- Ah... é...

- E você não iria gostar muito disso não é...? – ambos entram no elevador vazio nessa hora.

- Anh?? Po- po... por que está dizendo isso Rin...? – Diz Inuyasha como se não estivesse entendendo onde ela queria chegar.

- Ora vamos Inuyasha eu percebi que você a muito tempo atrás o seu ciúme por Kagome, com certeza deve considerar aquele Youkai Lobo como seu inimigo até...

- Bem...

- Sabe Inuyasha... Você me ajudou muito... e por isso eu e Sesshy estamos juntos agora, eu devo muito a você, por isso... sempre que precisa de mim, eu te ajudarei com certeza... – fala sorrindo meigamente para a recém cunhado.

- Arigato Rin-chan... – o elevador se abre e os dois saem.

- De nada... – Rin começa a caminha em direção a sua sala, mas vira subitamente para o hanyou. – Sabe... ajudaria muito se você contasse o que sente para ela Inu-chan... antes que seja tarde...– Rin pisca para o garoto que ficou paralisado com resposta da garota, que logo em seguida corre para sua sala deixando garoto lá parado com seus pensamentos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inuyasha desce de seu carro esporte vermelho, com o sol ofuscando seus óculos escuros, em frente à linda casa, se aquilo podia ser chamado de casa, parecia mais uma mansão, com predominância a cor branca e bege na fachada de entrada, tinha um estilo moderno e bem aconchegante, a madeira também fazia parte do conjunto, que estavam nas vigas de frente a porta, que ficava ao centro, e da área de descanso, que era feita de madeira corrida, e tinha algumas cadeiras e uma mesinha de centro. As enormes janelas de vidro ajudavam a iluminar mais os cômodos, que pareciam ser espaçosos, além de conter um primeiro andar.

O jardim era muito bem cuidado com muitas flores e árvores frutíferas espalhadas em pontos estratégicos além de possuir uma piscina ao lado direito e uma churrasqueira de tijolos ao fundo. Na entrada tinha uma pequena estrada feita de cimento e pedra sabão com alguns detalhes em azulejo

Kagome que acabara de descer do mesmo carro que o Hanyou, se aproxima e fica a seu lado com uma expressão surpresa e encantada, sem acreditar que aquele seria o local onde passaria as suas próximas 3 semanas de férias.

- Uau!!! Que incrível!!! – fala Miroku com os olhos brilhando, logo quando desce do carro junto de Sango.

- Acho que vou gostar daqui... – Responde Sango observando atentamente os detalhes da construção.

- Depois eu mostro a vocês a entrada dos fundos para a Garagem... – Diz Sesshoumaru travando a porta do carro abraçando Rin, e levando-a para dentro do terreno sendo seguido por Sango e Miroku.

- Linda não é? Otou-san construiu para Okaa-san no aniversário dela, passávamos todo verão aqui na infância... depois que eles se foram, ainda voltamos com nossos mestres algumas vezes... mas não era a mesma coisa... – fala cerrando um poucos os olhos por causa da luz ao tirar os óculos, sentindo o vento bater nos seus cabelos.

- Entendo... Sim é muito linda... Seu pai tinha um bom gosto... – a garota sorri doce.

- Hei, vocês vão ficar ai parados? – pergunta Sango já na metade do caminho.

Inuyasha e Kagome se olham e caminham juntos para onde estavam os outros, atravessando o jardim, chegam à entrada quando a porta se abre, aparecendo uma velha senhora acompanhada por um garotinho que fica escondido atrás da porta, e faz uma reverencia para os que acabaram de chegar.

- Irashaimasen, Sesshoumaru-sama e Inuyasha-sama e convidados...

- Velha Kaede!! – Inuyasha corre e abraça a senhora idosa, que parece surpresa e feliz com o afeto, mas faz um cara de indignada.

- Como assim velha, Inuyasha-sama!! Hahaha!! Você mudou muito minha criança, mas o seu jeito de me chamar continua o mesmo. Estou muito feliz por sua volta.

- Hahaha!! Você me conhece Kaede-Obaa-san, também estou feliz por ter voltado.

- Já Sesshoumaru-sama parece continuar serio como sempre não é? – fala a velha senhora indo abraçar o mais velho.

- Nem tanto Kaede, nem tanto... – responde correspondendo o abraço.

- Vocês devem ser os convidados de Inuyasha-sama e Sesshoumaru-sama, Sejam muito bem vindos, Me chamo Kaede sou a governanta da casa. – faz uma pequena reverencia para os remanescentes.

- Domo Kaede-san, me chamo Higurashi, Higurashi Kagome. Estes são Tomoeda Sango, Houshi Miroku e Matsumoto Rin, é um prazer nosso conhecê-la. – Todos os citados fazem uma pequena reverencia.

- Mas que belos Jovens temos aqui, pelo que vi a morena de olhos chocolates já pertence ao belo jovem de olhos azuis, então essas senhoritas seriam suas namoradas, Mestres Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru? – Pergunta com um belo sorriso, deixando tanto Inuyasha, Kagome e Rin corados.

- Bem interpretado Kaede, Rin é minha namorada... – Sesshoumaru se aproxima da garota e abraça por trás deixando um beijo em seu rosto.

- ô isso é ótimo querido! – a Senhora fala sorrindo meigamente. – e Inuyasha-sama?

- Eu e Kagome somos apenas amigos Kaede-Obaa-san... – fala passando a mão na cabeça ainda corado.

- Coff Coff Por enquanto Coff Coff!! – Sango e Miroku fingem tossir ao mesmo tempo, deixando os dois jovens em questão ainda mais envergonhados.

- Hihi, entendo, por que não entramos então... depois irei buscar as bagagens de vocês...

- Não precisa se incomodar Kaede, nós mesmos tiramos nossas malas mais tarde – diz Sesshoumaru passando pela porta sendo seguido pelos outros.

Por dentro a casa era ainda mais bonita que fora, também era madeira corrida, o primeiro cômodo era uma sala bem ampla que parecia ser dividida em duas, a parte iluminada pelas enormes janelas era onde ficavam as estantes de livros, onde tinha duas poltronas acolchoadas, um lindo tapete branco retangular e algumas almofadas de vários tamanhos espalhadas e uma mesa de vidro redonda ao centro, com um conjunto de quatro cadeiras, mais a esquerda ficava os sofás, com uma TV de LCD embutida na parede, também tinha uma cômoda de Mogno, onde se guardavam alguns jogos e vídeos antigos, e em cima tinha alguns porta-retratos com fotos antigas.

A cozinha era impecável, todos os eletrodomésticos na cor prata e os armários na cor branca e as paredes com azulejos, havia também uma mesa alta de granito ao centro com seis bancos altos ao redor. Os quartos dos empregados ficavam separados da casa, na área do fundo que era ligada a cozinha, onde ficava a lavandeira e um pequeno pomar. O Banheiro social era próximo as escadas e embaixo delas havia um pequeno quartinho que servia como sótão. No andar de Cima tinha um largo corredor, enfeitados com algumas fotografias, que dava para os quartos, quatro ao todo.

Todos se acomodam na sala de estar, e Kaede vai buscar um chá na cozinha, Inuyasha que, enquanto observava a casa, pensava em suas lembranças, se sente sendo observado pelo garoto escondido atrás da parede.

- Hei, não precisa se esconder... – diz chamando a atenção tanto do garoto quanto dos demais, O garoto parecia nervoso por ter sido descoberto, então sai de onde estava com a cabeça baixa.

- Gomen Inuyasha-sama – Faz uma reverencia, nessa hora o Hanyou levanta e se ajoelha de frente ao garoto.

- Você não mudou nada Shippou-kun... – o Meio Youkai sorri, e garotinho de cabelos castanhos, mostra seus olhos verdes por baixo da franja que caia em seu rosto.

- Mestre Inuyasha... – diz com grandes olhos.

- Já faz nove anos não é... Gomen né... Você cresceu muito Shippou-kun, mas continua se escondendo do mesmo jeito – Faz cafuné nos cabelos do Garoto, bagunçando-os.

- O senhor... também mudou Inuyasha-sama... Você parece mais feliz... – Inuyasha olha um pouco surpreso para o de cabelos castanhos, que mantinha uma face neutra.

- Ola! – Inuyasha olha para trás e vê Kagome se aproximando e se ajoelhando ao seu lado – Eu sou Kagome, amiga de Inuyasha... – fala sorrindo Doce.

- Ah Me desculpem!!! – fala começando a ficar nervoso de novo. – Eu me esqueci de apresentar, Gomen Nasai – fica agitado e sem saber o que fazer, e então faz uma reverencia - Sou Takada Shippou, é um prazer conhecer a todos. – Suando frio.

- é um prazer conhecer você também Shippou-kun... quantos anos você tem? – pergunta curiosa.

- 12, e você? – fala se levantando rapidamente e ficando de frente para a garota.

- Shippou!! Não se pergunta a idade de garotas assim!!! – diz Inuyasha bagunçando mais uma vez o cabelo do pequeno.

- Ahn?? Não?? Aaaahhhh Gomen Senhorita Kagome!! – começando a ficar agitado de novo.

- Hahaha!! Tudo bem Shippou-kun!! Nossa... você tem a mesma idade do Souta.

- Quem? – pergunta curioso e sem entender.

- O irmão mais novo da Kagome... agora você se parece um pouco com ele na realidade... ele é bem agitado...– responde Inuyasha, que cerra um pouco os olhos quando olha para o garotinho que fica novamente sem entender – Shippou... onde está sua calda?

- Calda??? O_o – pergunta Kagome assustada.

- ah... quando eu soube que seus amigos eram humanos, eu achei melhor não aparecer na frente deles nessa forma... – fala brincando com os dedos.

- Não se preocupe, Shippou-chan, eles não têm problemas com Youkais... pode aparecer em sua forma Original.

- Ahn?? Você é um Youkai??? – pergunta Kagome Surpresa, Miroku e Sango também ficam.

- Hai... só um minuto... – Shippou se afasta um pouco dos dois, e uma fumaça verde aparece ao redor dele, e logo seus cabelos crescem um pouco e se tornam mais claros no tom mais marrom, suas orelhas ficam pontudas e seus caninos crescem, seu corpo fica um pouco mais forte, um rabo de rabosa aparece no fim de suas costas e quando a fumaça desaparece e seus olhos se abrem, as pupilas haviam se afinado, e tinham um verde mais vivo.

- Incrível... – diz Kagome que acompanhou toda a transformação.

- Kitsune Youkais tem a magia de fazer ilusões, capazes de se transformar em o que quiserem... – fala Inuyasha.

- Eu nunca tinha visto um Kitsune Youkai antes... o.o

- é? Ah me desculpe por não ter avisado antes... – Shippou abaixa a cabeça se desculpando, tentando tirar os cabelos, que agora batiam um pouco acima dos ombros, do rosto.

- Não precisa se desculpar tanto assim Shippou-kun... – fala Inuyasha.

- Vejo que estão se dando bem... – Kaede chega segurando uma bandeja com o chá, Sango se levanta para ajudar a velha senhora - Shippou ficou feliz quando soube que você viria Inuyasha-sama... mas ao mesmo tempo ficou meio apreensivo, com medo que não lembra-se dele...

- Obaa-san!! – grita Shippou envergonhado.

- Como eu poderia me esquecer desse pirralho... – sorri e bagunça mais uma vez o cabelo do pequeno.

- Shi-chan , mais tarde você poderia mostrar os quartos para as visitas?- a velha senhora sorri.

- Claro... – sorri também.

- Não precisa Kaede Velhota, eu sei ir pro meu antigo quarto sozinho... – responde Inuyasha pegando uma pouco de chá.

- Não seja Mal educado Inuyasha... os outros não conhecem a casa como você – repreende Kaede.

- Feh!! – Fecha a cara.

"yare, yare, Inuyasha sendo malcriado... fazia tempo que eu não via isso..." – Kagome ri com seus pensamentos.

- Bom... – fala Sesshoumaru após um gole de chá – Agora que você tocou no assunto dos quartos, acabei de me lembrar que nesta casa tem apenas quatro quartos no primeiro andar, sendo um deles dos meus pais, que por isso eu não gostaria de usar...

- Bem eu não me importo em dividir um quarto com alguém. – responde Kagome.

- Poderíamos ficar nós três garotas em um quarto... – Sugere Sango.

- Não... Rin irá ficar no mesmo quarto que eu... – Sesshoumaru responde calmamente como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Sesshy!! – Rin grita envergonhada.

- Não quero ter que te buscar em outro quarto toda noite se podemos ficar no mesmo... – toma um gole de Chá.

- Se for assim eu quero ficar no mesmo quarto que minha Sangozinha – Miroku abraça Sango bem forte.

- Mas ai, sobrariam Inuyasha e Kagome para o outro quarto Miroku... – questiona Sango.

- sim... qual é o problema?... melhor que eles se conhecem melhor... – responde o namorado dando de ombros.

- Eu concordo... – Completa Sesshoumaru. – Afinal não é como se eles nunca tivessem dormido no mesmo quarto...

- AHN????? – todos exclamam surpresos juntos, deixando os em questão completamente vermelhos e de cabeça baixa.

- Sempre que a Kagome dorme lá em casa eles dormem no quarto do Inuyasha... – continua Sesshoumaru.

- Isso é verdade Kagome? – pergunta Sango.

- E eu achando que esses dois eram muito lentos... – comenta Miroku malicioso.

- Não e nada disso que vocês estão pensando. – Fala Kagome muito envergonhada – Eu só dormi umas 3 vezes lá... mas eu sempre tive motivos.... e NUNCA aconteceu nada...

"_Às vezes em que eu dormi no quarto de Inuyasha foram apenas durante a lua nova e quando ele estava muito ferido... sempre quando é lua nova Inuyasha não gosta de sair do quarto... por isso eu fico lá com ele todo 1º dia do mês... mas eu não posso falar isso para eles... é segredo..."_

- Estranho... Por que eu nunca vi o Inuyasha pegar nenhum colchão nem nada para ela dormi... mas também... acho que não precisa... a cama de Inuyasha e suficientemente grande para os dois dormirem juntos nela não é? – fala Sesshy olhando para a cor verde de seu chá, enquanto Inuyasha e Kagome explodem de tão vermelhos que estavam.

-Nani? – Pergunta Sango agora MUITO curiosa.

- Não... Não tem nada Haver... Certo que a minha cama é grande e cabe a nós dois... mas... mas... Kagome e eu só dormimos juntos nela por que ela é muito medrosa... – aponta para Kagome. – Essa garota estava com tanto medo de trovões, que ela caiu no chão, gritou e depois pulou em cima de mim, chorando e pedindo para não deixar ela sozinha.

- INUYASHA!!!! – Morta de vergonha, isso se podia ficar mais envergonhada do que já estava.

- Bem isso é bem a cara da Kagome... – fala Sango pensativa.

- Sango!! T.T

- Mas de qualquer modo, se eles ficarem no mesmo quarto... é só por uma cama extra... – Sesshoumaru encara o grupo de pessoas, e todas elas ficam com gotas enormes com a simplicidade da solução.

- hahaha... Que coisa... – Rin ri sem graça, ainda com a gota enorme.

- Então tudo bem para todos? Eu e Rin no meu antigo quarto... Inuyasha e Kagome no antigo quarto do idiota... e Sango e Miroku no quarto de visitas...

- Quem é Idiota Sesshoumaru!!!??? – pergunta Inuyasha com as veias soltando.

- Não mencionei nomes... mas já que a carapuça serviu...

- Ora Seu!!!! – se preparando para pular em cima do irmão, mas Kagome o segura.

- Por mim tudo bem... – fala Sango.

- Eu Também... - Miroku

- E eu... - Rin

- Nós também... – Inu e Ka falam ao mesmo tempo, meio envergonhados por terem que ficar no mesmo quarto.

- Ok então... após o chá vamos buscar nossas malas...

- bem eu vou providenciar uma cama para a Senhorita Kagome... com licença... – fala Kaede se levantando depois de ter presenciado toda a discussão e Shippou a segue.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Uau... – fala Kagome entrando no antigo quarto de Inuyasha.

O Quarto foi pintado na cor creme, era enorme, Havia uma escrivaninha de mogno onde Inuyasha colocou seu Notebook. Um grande armário cheio de livros, filmes, jogos e revistas, de quando ainda era criança. A cama dele era do mesmo tamanho da outra na outra casa, Cortinas negras caíam sobre as grandes portas espelhadas que davam para a varanda, bloqueando o sol enquanto candelabros mantinham o quarto iluminado. Pôsteres de diversos animes e desenhos do hanyou nas paredes. Para completar o quarto havia uma gigantesca TV e todos os outros elementos complementares, e um ótimo aparelho de som, um tapete grande com uma mesinha de chá perto do Guarda Roupa de quatro portas.

- hahaha!! Ainda tem os pôsteres dos animes que eu gostava... – fala o Hanyou entrando com as malas dele e da garota observando as paredes.

- Você realmente gosta de animes... – comenta a garota olhando tudo ao seu redor.

- Fazer o que né... Como eu já falei para você, quando se é sozinho se tem tempo livre... e assistindo animes é uma forma de ocupar esse tempo...

- Você se levanta de madrugada para assistir... o.o ?(N/A: no Japão os animes passam de noite)

- Youkais e Hanyous não precisam dormi tanto como humanos, por isso nunca tive problemas quanto a isso. – Começa a desarrumar a mala para por as roupas no guarda roupa – Se você quiser por suas roupas aqui eu vou deixar esse lado para você 'ta... – sorri.

- Bem acho que vou fazer isso agora também – a garota puxa a mala para perto do armário e se junta a Inuyasha na arrumação.

- Três semanas... vai ser interessante, eu nunca viajei com amigos antes – comenta o Hanyou parecendo bem concentrado em dobrar as calças jeans.

- Passar as férias com quem você gosta é sempre bom – Ka sorri.

- Com licença... – Kaede fala abrindo a porta do quarto – Eu trouxe um futon para você senhorita Kagome, amanhã mesmo montaremos a cama aqui...

- Ah, não é necessário Senhora Kaede, eu não me importo de dormi no futon... obrigada, vou arrumá-lo mais tarde. – Kagome coloca o futon no chão, e Kaede parece meio sonhadora olhando o quarto.

- Esse quarto me trás lembranças, Mestre Inuyasha sempre que brigava com Mestre Sesshoumaru, se trancava aqui – sorri – Me lembro que Izayou ficava sempre preocupada, e me pedia para trazer algo para Mestre Inuyasha comer...

- Bem... isso não é mais possivel não é... – se mantém de cabeça baixa com a franja cobrindo seus olhos e fazendo sombra em seu rosto – agora eu tenho que fazer minha própria comida... Senão eu passo fome... – sorri.

- hahaha!! Não se preocupe Mestre Inuyasha, agora você tem a mim para fazer suas refeições... – fala Kaede.

- sobre isso eu queria falar com você Kaede... eu posso te ajudar a fazer as refeições...

- Não!! Nem pensar... você são os donos e visitas... não posso aceitar...

- Kaede deixa de besteiras - repreende Inuyasha - eu estou acostumado a cozinhar...

- Eu posso ajudar também senhora Kaede – fala Kagome.

- Não por favor... eu sei que posso fazer isso ainda... se eu não conseguir vou acabar me sentindo incapaz de fazer meu próprio trabalho...

- Uma coisa que eu aprendi nesse tempo... é que não faz mal nenhum aceitar ajuda de vez em quando... – Inuyasha fala sorrindo brilhantemente impressionando Kaede que fica sem saber o que dizer.

- Mestre Inuyasha... você realmente mudou muito... está bem... eu posso deixar você me ajudarem... as vezes!! Vocês estão de férias precisam aproveitá-las... – sorrindo.

- Ok então... – termina Inuyasha e o garoto volta a arrumar as roupas, Kagome segue Inuyasha com o olhar sorrindo lindamente e com olhos sonhadores vendo como o Hanyou tinha mudado.

- Você fez um bom trabalho Senhorita Kagome... – Kaede comenta baixo para apenas a garota ouvir.

- AHN!!?? O que como você sabe que eu...??? – Ka fica assustada.

- Eu não sabia... mas sua reação acabou de me dar a resposta... hihihi

- ah... – envergonhada.

- Vou deixar os dois a sós... – saindo do quarto pisca para Kagome que fica mais vermelha ainda, mas logo depois volta para terminar de arrumar suas roupas de cabeça baixa para que Inuyasha não visse a vermelhidão do seu rosto, queria terminar logo... precisava de um banho.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- inspire... unssssss... Ahh...

- Unsssss... fuuuu...

- agora se concentre... não vai demorar nada...

- Tem certeza... estou com um pouco de medo de não conseguir...

- Calma Kagome... eu sei que você consegue... apenas faça como eu faço... – se preparando.

- Mas Inu... eu nunca fiz isso antes... – envergonhada.

- sempre se tem uma primeira vez... – sorri - eu prometo que nada de ruim vai lhe acontecer... vamos...

- Não sei não... eu não quero me machucar Inu...

- Eu vou bem devagar... apenas tente me acompanhar...

- está bem...

- Pronta?

- Certo...

- Vamos... devagar...

-... Inu... eu tow com medo...

- se segure em mim por enquanto...

- Ok...

- ....................... aaaaiiii!! Inuuuuu!!! – fechando os olhos com força.

- Aaaahhh!! Kagome!!!... Venha para mais perto de mim... – puxa a garota.

- Tah certo... – se deixando levar.

- Pronto... Chegamos... – fala apontando para o Ninho.

O passarinho na cabeça de Kagome piava feliz por ter voltado para seu ninho.

- Pronto... Não caia mais do Ninho viu... senão vai deixar sua mãe preocupada... ainda bem que você não quebrou nada... – fala Kagome colocando a ave em seu lugar.

- Viu Kagome!!! Eu disse que subir em arvores era fácil...

- é... até que deu tudo certo... apenas não gostei da parte que você pisou na minha mão... ¬¬

- Foi sem querer, você pôs a mão logo no galho onde meu pé tava... por isso eu tive que te puxar para não ficasse mais para trás...

- Certo... mas... como agente faz para descer... – Kagome olha para baixo e ficando assustada de novo por causa da altura.

- assim! – Inuyasha puxa Kagome e pula para o Chão e os dois não sofrem nada, Kagome fica se tremendo e tem que se segurar em Inuyasha porque as pernas não estavam agüentando paradas.

- Você não podia simplesmente ter pulado lá em cima sozinho e levado o passarinho Inuyasha!!! – Com as pernas bambas do susto.

- Mas subindo é mais divertido... xD além disso eu queria ver como você se saia... e até que você não foi mal para uma iniciante...

- Você acha?? – Irônica.

- Você ta ficando tempo demais comigo... já está ironizando as coisas...

- é a convivência... – ainda irônica.

- Certo... – Girando os olhos - vamos voltar a nossa caminhada?

- Ok.. – ficando em pé sem a ajuda do Hanyou.

Inuyasha e Kagome acordaram cedo como estavam acostumados a fazer antes das férias para caminhar, fazia parte do treinamento de Kagome, eles estavam indo em direção a praia para poderem meditar e treinar algumas técnicas, Inuyasha prometeu que iria ensinar algumas técnicas de auto defesa para Kagome mais tarde.

Quando chegam próximo das águas podem sentir o cheiro forte de maresia, Kagome olha para a praia ao longe e seus olhos brilham de tanta beleza que via. O sol ainda estava nascendo por isso a luz fraca do sol tocava nas águas claras, Inuyasha sorri com o entusiasmo de Kagome.

- Bem... é aqui que iremos treinar agora... e quando estiver mais apta para batalhas iremos para a floresta...

- 'Ta certo ^^...

- Hoje vamos continuar o seu treinamento passado... vamos ver se você consegue bloquear meus ataques... – Inuyasha pega algumas conchinhas no chão, e Kagome estendem as mãos na frente do corpo. – Não se esqueça... Youkais são seres rápidos por isso... – Inuyasha some da frente de Kagome num piscar de olhos e então a garota sente duas conchinhas baterem em seu pescoço, Kagome sente dor pela pancada e coloca a mão no local e olha para o lado vendo Inuyasha sentado ao seu lado com certa distancia. –... Por isso, não se deve confiar somente nos seus olhos...

- Itai Inuyasha... Você não pode jogar com menos força... – Kagome pressiona o local e sente dor, iria ficar vermelho.

- Na verdade você que deveria desviar... Youkais de verdade não vão ter pena de você, e com certeza não iriam usar conchinhas para te atacar... Youkais te vêem como uma ameaça a vida deles... lutando com você tem risco de serem purificados... e morrerem... por isso... iram fazer tudo para te matar... – Inuyasha fala cruzando os braços com uma expressão seria.

- ... en-entendo... – Kagome se sente triste por ter ouvir isso de Inuyasha, mas aquela era a realidade.

- Gomen... por falar de maneira tão rude... mas estou te treinando para te proteger... certo... agora... vamos voltar ao treino... – se levanta e tira um pano de dentro da bermuda que usava.- Use isso em seus olhos... você terá que sentir minha energia sinistra... e assim desvia-se dos ataques...

- Certo... farei o meu melhor... – pega a venda das mãos do hanyou e começa a amarrar em seu rosto.

- é bom mesmo... senão você vai ficar cheia de hematomas... – sorriso. – Pronta?

- Hai!! – Em posição de defesa.

.~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~.

Kagome cai de joelhos no chão, seus braços e pernas doíam, tanto por ter ficado correndo dos ataques de Inuyasha por horas, mas também por ter recebido alguns deles, e por isso seu corpo estava com muitos hematomas.

- Eu não disse que era hora de descansar!! – Inuyasha corre ao redor de Kagome e joga uma conchinha em todas as direções.

Mas na hora que elas iam colidir, o corpo de Kagome emana uma energia rósea, e uma barreira a envolve, repelindo todos os ataques e ainda as conchinhas levam com sigo uma parte da energia purificadora dela, Inuyasha que estava meio que distraído com o poder da garota e atingido de raspão por uma das conchinhas que acaba queimando um pouco se braço. Kagome escuta um baixo grito de dor e tira a venda.

- Inuyasha!! – A garota corre até o amigo para ver o ferimento, mas Inuyasha se desvia.

- Não me toque... seu corpo está coberto de energia purificadora ainda... – pula para trás, nessa hora Kagome se toca do brilho vindo do seu corpo, arregala os olhos por ver o poder, então fecha os olhos e se concentra, e aos poucos a energia vai se esvaziando.

- Parece que você já consegue controlar a hora que ela deve aparecer... – diz o Hanyou sorrindo puxando a blusa para esconder o ferimento que ardia um pouco.

- Não tente me esconder... eu ouvi um gemido de dor Inuyasha... – se aproxima do Garoto com uma cara muito seria.

- Kagome por que você não descansa um pouco agora... aproveitando que você conseguiu desviar de varias das conchinhas aos mesmo tempo... se quiser eu posso pegar alguma fruta para você...

- Não fuja do assunto Inu!! Deixa eu ver seu braço...

- ahn? Que braço?

- Inuyasha... ¬¬

- suspiro – Tó... – levanta a manga para mostrar a marca vermelha na pele.

- Nossa... eu não sabia que meu poder fazia isso...

- Eu ainda sou meio Youkai... também sou afetado pelo poder... mesmo que em menores proporções já que é só metade de mim que é Youkai... se usa-se isso no Sesshoumaru por exemplo... ele poderia ter ficado com um corte fundo...

- Gomen... Eu não queria...– abaixa a cabeça.

- Sem problemas... você não teve a intenção... –vira a cabeça de lado - além disso... esse é seu poder... – serio.

- Inuyasha!! Se eu pudesse escolher eu escolheria não ter esse poder... você sabe disso...

- do que está falando? – sem entender.

- Eu nunca seria de machucar ninguém sem um motivo!!

- Eu não estou entendendo onde você quer chegar...

- Você falou de um jeito, como se eu tivesse feito de propósito... – já com meio com raiva.

- Eu não falei nada disso Kagome... – começando a se estressar.

- Você falou todo serio que esse era meu poder... como se o meu propósito de vida fosse matar Youkais... – Grita.

- Esse era mesmo o propósito de vida das mikos... matar Youkais para proteger os humanos!! – rebate gritando também, deixando a garota assustada.

-... mas... eu não quero fazer nada disso... – Kagome fala baixo com uma expressão entristecida.

- Kagome...

- Inuyasha... você acha que eu sou uma pessoa tão ruim... que mataria outro ser vivo pelo simples fato de ter nascido com algo que os destrói... – com uma voz chorosa, olha para as próprias mãos que começam a tremer. – Eu sou assim?... eu sou um monstro tão horrível assim?

- Kagome...

- Eu não quero matar ninguém Inuyasha... – lagrimas nos olhos.

- Eu sei K-chan... –o jovem abraça a jovem que estava com as lagrimas descendo por seu rosto. – Gomen... não queria que você pensasse isso de si mesma...

Kagome se mantém calada apenas sendo abraçada, mesmo que não quisesse ferir ninguém, essa era a sua realidade.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome está sentada na areia da praia olhando para o horizonte, já era quase meio dia pensava ela olhando para a posição do sol no centro. Depois daquele "acidente de percurso", Kagome se acalmou e eles puderam voltar a treinar, depois do treino Inuyasha foi procurar alguma coisa para eles comerem enquanto Kagome descansava na praia.

- Nossa... o dia hoje está quente... – fala puxando um pouco a blusa para acalmar o calor.

-Verdade... – Diz Inuyasha se sentando ao seu lado e dando uma maçã que achou pra Kagome, e pega o lenço que carregava no bolso para colocar as outras frutas em cima. – eu já lavei todas... pode comer...

- Arigato... Itadakimasu!! – morde. – Hum!! Doce!!

- peguei as mais vermelhas... – fala tirando a casca de uma banana para comer.

- Achou tudo isso na floresta?

- Hai... lá tem bastante arvores frutíferas, mesmo que seja estranho... acho que a população local deve ter plantado elas a muito tempo... – olha para o mar – quer dá um mergulho?

- ahn? Ah mais eu não trouxe roupa de banho...

- Também não... vou de roupa mesmo... vamos o sol 'ta tão forte que agente se seca antes de chegar em casa...

- Hum... Ok...

Inuyasha tira a camisa e as sandálias e Kagome que usava uma blusa mais comprida tira o Short Jeans para não pesar na água e vai junto com o meio youkai para a água.

-Ahhh!! Não jogue água inuyasha!!! – um pouco de água espirrou na garota quando ele estava andando dentro da água.

- Por quê? É divertido!!! – começa a jogar água nela.

- Ah é? Então agora você vai ver!! – joga água no youkai e assim começa uma gostosa guerrinha de água em um dia quente de verão.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome e Inuyasha avistam a casa onde estão passando as férias enquanto caminhavam, suas roupas ainda estavam meio úmidas mas estava com sorriso em seus rostos sinal que se divertiram muito.

- Kagome!!! Inuyasha!!! – Grita Sango acenando para os dois – Venham logo o almoço está quase pronto!! Só esta faltando vocês!! – fala apontando pra todos que estavam na mesa que foi posta no jardim, Sesshoumaru estava na churrasqueira, e Miroku estava ajudando, Rin ajudava Kaede a trazer as comidas para fora, e era o que Sango também estava fazendo antes de avistar os outros dois, que tinham acabado de chegar.

- Ah que linda está essa mesa!! – fala Kagome com água na boca só de olhar como a mesa estava recheada, estava com fome e cansada depois de treinar a manhã toda.

- Hei kagome vamos nos trocar para virmos ajudar também...

- Nem precisa Inuyasha, já fizemos a maioria – fala Rin com um sorriso – aproveitem esse meio tempo para tomarem um banho e descansarem um pouco.

- Arigato Rin-chan – responde Kagome radiante.

- Então está bem... vamos Ka?

- Hai!!! – entra na casa seguindo o meio youkai.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- AHHHHHHHH!! – diz o meio youkai se jogando numa rede. – o almoço estava perfeito!!! – passa mão na barriga, cheia de tanto comer.

- é verdade, Kaede cozinha muito bem... – Kagome se senta em um colchonete, com muitas almofadas em cima, ao lado da rede do meio Youkai na varanda do quarto deles.

Era o começo da tarde e todos estavam descansando, Kagome e Inuyasha optaram por ficar na varanda de seu quarto.

- Depois do almoço sempre dá um sono... – Inuyasha esfrega um pouco os olhos -... fazia tempo que eu não podia tirar um cochilo de tarde... – fecha os olhos enquanto balança a rede bem devagar sentindo o vento que batia.

- é mesmo... estávamos mesmo precisando dessas férias... – Kagome se deita entre as almofadas procurando uma posição confortável, e pega um dos livros que escolheu na coleção do meio youkai para começar a ler.

- Se importa se eu dormi Kagome? – pergunta Inuyasha com sono.

- Não... descanse!! Você merece mais que eu na verdade...

- Arigato...- Inuyasha se acomoda na rede e em poucos minutos Kagome já pode ouvir sua respiração mais lenta e regular.

Kagome que também estava cansada acaba caindo no sono enquanto lia o livro.

------------------------ Um tempo depois ---------------------------

Kagome sente seu braço doer um pouco quando o meche, acabou dormindo por cima dele, ela olha ao redor e vê que o sol estava mais baixo, deveria ser o meio da tarde agora, Kagome se espreguiça um pouco e olha pra rede e vê o Meio Youkai ainda dormindo todo encolhido. Kagome se senta e olha mais de perto, e sorri, ele parecia uma criança dormindo, mesmo indo dormi na casa dele sempre que era lua nova, não havia notado ainda esse fato, ele parecia está encolhido para manter seu corpo aquecido, mas ao mesmo tempo, Kagome pensava que aquilo era mais uma forma de se proteger, se proteger sozinho.

- então ele continua parecendo uma criança quando dorme... – Kagome leva um pequeno susto com Kaede atrás de si, ela trazia um lençol fino, que usa para cobrir o jovem Inuyasha, o Youkai se meche ao sentir o tecido, mas o agarra logo depois e então folga mais o corpo.

- ele sempre foi assim Kaede? – pergunta Kagome olhando para a velha senhora.

- Desde pequeno... de noite ele geralmente se esquecia de se cobrir e Izayou sempre vinha cobri-lo e velar seu sono.

- hum... desde quando a senhora trabalha aqui, senhora Kaede?

- ora ora, eu conhecia a mãe de Inuyasha-sama desde menina, na época em que eu trabalhava para a família Kamiya, eu era encarregada de cuidar Dela...

- Família Kamiya? A família formada por grandes nobres desde a antiguidade?

- Oh sim... a fama da família era bem maior a anos atrás... mas até hoje esse nome ainda tem muito significado...

- Entendo...

- Izayou sempre foi apegada a mim por está sempre com ela, e depois que ela se casou, me pediu para ser governanta dessa casa, ela disse que eu merecia descasar um pouco, e queria que eu a ajudasse com seus próprios filhos, então estou aqui desde então...

- Do jeito que a senhora e Inuyasha falam de Izayou-sama... ele parecia ser uma pessoa muito gentil. – pequeno sorriso.

- Sim ela era... eu sempre a considerei uma pessoa especial... – fala olhando para o meio youkai que trocava de posição na rede. – Eu me lembro dela como um exemplo de mulher forte, que conseguiu conquistar seus objetivos... a família Kamiya era contra ao casamento de Izayou-sama e Touga-sama...

- Touga-sama? – estranha Kagome.

- Touga é o verdadeiro nome do pai de Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru... Inu Taisho é mais um título de nobreza por ele ter sido um grandioso Youkai.

- Oh... eu não sabia disso...

- Pois é... o mundo dos Youkais é um pouco complexo as vezes... principalmente com a pureza de sua raça... que não permiti miscigenação...

- Hum...

- é claro que hoje em dia as coisas não são mais tão rígidas... Youkai vivem bem juntos dos humanos... mas as Famílias Taisho e Kamiya sempre foram muito tradicionais... a Senhorita aceita um chá com biscoitos? – sorriso.

- Ah bem...

- Não se preocupe não irá me dar trabalho nenhum... eu só acho que uma boa conversa deve ser sempre banhada por um bom chá.

- Se a senhora insiste... Não vejo por que reclamar... – Kagome sorri sem jeito, mas feliz.

- Então venha comigo... – fala indo em direção a saída do quarto, e Kagome a segue.

Ambas descem as escadas e vão para a cozinha, a casa estava silenciosa, Shippou levanta a cabeça quando vê as duas mulheres entrarem pela porta, o garotinho estava fazendo os deveres de férias.

- Ah Ola Shippou... – Kagome sorri Meigamente.

- Domo Kagome-sama... – faz uma reverencia.

- Não precisa usar o –sama comigo Shippou... – fala se sentando de frente a ele na mesa.

- ah... certo... Ka... Ka...

- Pode me chamar de Ka-chan...

- Está bem Kagome-chan!! – sorri

- Também posso te chamar assim Kagome-sama? – pergunta Kaede preparando o chá.

- Claro que sim... é meio estranho se chamada de –sama... é uma forma muito respeitosa...

- Todos aqueles que forem amigos de nossos mestres Inuyasha-sama e Sesshoumaru-sama devem ser respeitados como tal... – fala Shippou com uma expressão seria e explicativa.

- Sabia que vocês são os primeiros amigos que Inuyasha-sama e Sesshoumaru-sama trazem para esta casa... – comenta Kaede.

- Sério?

- Inuyasha-sama nunca teve muitos amigos... e os poucos que tinha ele os perdia rapidamente... então ele realmente foi uma criança sozinha... me alegra vê-lo tão tranqüilo e feliz.

- Hum... Kaede Obaa-san... Como o Inuyasha era quando era pequeno? – pergunta Kagome curiosa.

- Depende... Quando Izayou ainda era viva... ele era muito ligado a mãe, era uma criança bastante agitada, mas ao mesmo tímida e um pouco desajeitada...

- Desajeitado? Inuyasha? Nossa essa eu queria ver...

- Por que a dúvida Kagome-chan? – pergunta Shippou

- O Inuyasha é um monstro!! – olham pra ela assustados – eu quis dizer no bom sentido... ele faz tudo... é incrível como uma pessoa só possa saber fazer tantas coisas... ele é o melhor dá turma dele, consegue tocar facilmente uma multinacional, além de ser bom tanto esportes quanto em matérias mais artísticas...

- Hihihi!! Inuyasha-sama se esforçou muito para ser o que é hoje... ele precisou treinar muito para saber tudo o que sabe Kagome-chan... isso não são coisas que só por que ele é um Youkai ele nasce sabendo...

- Eu sei mais... eu realmente não consigo imaginar por exemplo... ele caindo enquanto chuta a bola errado... ou sujando a roupa toda de tinta... ou até fazendo xixi na cama...

- Pois pode acreditar que ele fez tudo isso sim!! – Kaede Sorri ainda mais por se lembrar daqueles velhos momentos.

- Mestre Inuyasha fazia xixi na cama???? – pergunta Shippou muito surpreso.

- até uns 3, 4 anos mais ou menos... e ele tinha muita vergonha por causa disso... viva pedindo para que eu não conta-se para Sesshoumaru-sama para que ele não fica-se rindo dele... mas com um olfato tão bom como o dos Inu youkais era meio difícil esconder essas coisas...

- Eu não acredito!! Hahaha!!! – Kagome coloca a mão na boca pra tapar o riso.

- Tem outra coisa... Quando mais novo Inuyasha-sama também não gostava muito de tomar banho... era um trabalho conseguir alcançá-lo, ele era muito rápido na época, Sesshoumaru-sama e Touga-sama tinha que me ajudar a segura-lo... e ele sempre reclamava que a água estava fria ou quente demais... e também não gostava de que mexessem nas orelhas...

- Hahaha!! Bem essa parte das orelhas não mudou até hoje... ele realmente não gosta que ninguém toque...

- Kagome-Chan você já tocou nas orelhas dele??? – pergunta Shippou ainda mais curioso.

- Watashi?... ah... acho que não... também nunca pedi, já que ele não se senta a vontade com isso...

- Hum... Acho que se você pedir ele deixa Kagome-chan...

- Você acha Kaede Obaa-san?? O.O

- Faça o teste para saber... Inuyasha-sama parece confiar muito em você... acho que ele pode ficar meio emburrado mas iria deixar...

- Hum... – Kagome abaixa a cabeça fica calada por uns instantes pensando sobre aquilo.

- Ah Kagome, Você quer ver fotos de quando Inuyasha era pequeno?

- Fotos?? – Kagome levanta a cabeça rapidamente.

- Sim, tem até alguns vídeos antigos também... eu tenho tudo guardado... – sorri a velha senhora.

- Ah eu quero... eu só vi uma foto do Inuyasha pequeno...

- Shi-chan... vá buscar os álbuns daquela gaveta lá na sala...

- Hai – desce da cadeira e corre para a sala.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inuyasha se meche um pouco na rede enquanto abria vagarosamente os olhos cansados e observava o ambiente. O céu estava quase alaranjado, já devia ser o fim da tarde, procurou Kagome no colchão estendido no chão, mas não a encontrou, arrumou os cabelos bagunçados e resolveu ir para dentro.

Percebeu o lençol que estava por cima de si e ficou pensando quem poderia tê-lo colocado enquanto saia do seu quarto e seguia o corredor para as escadas. Quando alcançou o começo dos degraus ouviu alguns risos vindos da cozinha, reconheceu imediatamente como voz de Kagome e então resolveu o motivo dos risos.

- Nossa que Fofo!!! – Kagome se continha pra não rir, mas parecia não está conseguindo.

- Mas o que está havendo aqui? – pergunta Inuyasha entrando de repente no local, e então vê o livro que Kagome segurava, e arregala os olhos e rapidamente o arranca de suas mãos. – quem te deu isso????

- Gomen Inuyasha-sama, mas Kagome-chan estava curiosa para saber mais sobre o senhor, achei que não haveria problema mostrar algumas fotos. – Responde Kaede com um sorriso Meigo.

- Como assim NÃO tem problema? – fala Inuyasha ficando vermelho de vergonha – fotos antigas não são algo que se deva fica mostrando!!!

- Ah Inuyasha pare com isso, quando você foi lá pra casa, minha mãe não parou de falar sobre minha infância, e por mais que eu pedisse para ela parar, você ficava provocando para que ela não pare-se, agora é a minha vez de saber alguma coisa sobre você... eu tenho meus direitos...

- E eu estava caridosamente contando alguns fatos para a Senhorita Kagome... não é Shi-chan? – fala Kaede.

- Hai!! – concorda freneticamente com a cabeça.

- Vamos Inu me devolva o álbum... – se levanta e se aproxima do meio youkai para tirar o álbum de suas mãos.

- nem pensar!! – segurando com mais força.

- Inuyasha!!! – Kagome avança pra cima e o Youkai desviava, e assim os dois começam a correr pela casa por causa disso, Shippou e Kaede os seguem para verem de perto.

- Não vou deixar você ver nada!!! – correndo pela sala de estar.

- Nande Inuyasha??- perseguindo o garoto e praticamente se joga.

- Você vai ficar rindo de mim por um bom tempo!! – se abaixa e desvia pela esquerda.

- Ora Inuyasha sabe que não é verdade!!! – cai no chão, mas gira sobre ele e pára de joelhos e pula para cima do Youkai de novo.

- Claro que é!! – Inuyasha empurra o corpo para trás para que a garota não seja capaz de alcançar, mas a garota puxa a camisa do rapaz.

Os dois, que se esqueceram do tapete da sala e acaba escorregando e Kagome cai por cima do meio youkai sobre umas almofadas que estavam lá perto e Inuyasha deixa o álbum cair bem na hora que Sango e Miroku, aparecem na sala depois de uma volta e Sesshoumaru e Rin que tinham acabado de descer as escadas.

- O que é ISSO aqui??? – Grita Sango vermelha observando a cena. Inuyasha e Kagome caem no chão numa posição não muito boa. Os seios da garota acabam indo de cara com o rosto do Youkai.

- Irmãozinho... se você quer fazer essas coisas vá para seu quarto... – fala Sesshoumaru com um tom irônico em sua voz, enquanto Rin ficava muito vermelha, Inuyasha empurra Kagome também muito vermelho e se afasta um pouco, enquanto respira fundo para falar.

- Não é NADA do que vocês estão pensando!!!

- Sei sei... depois dizem que não estava havendo nada entre vocês... – continua Sesshoumaru.

- Kagome!! Explique-se!! – diz Sango exasperada.

- Foi um acidente!! Eu Juro!! Eu só queria... – pára de falar ao perceber a aproximação de Miroku que se abaixa diante do álbum de fotos.

- Nossa que isso? – Fala Miroku pegando o álbum do chão e abre – Nossa um álbum de fotos de quando o Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru eram pequenos...

Sesshoumaru fecha a cara na hora e Inuyasha pula pra cima do Houshi que por incrível que pareça consegue se desviar enquanto olha atentamente as fotos.

- Hohoho!! Como você era bonitinho quando era pequeno Inuyasha!!! – segurando o riso e correndo enquanto Inuyasha o prosseguia.

- Me devolva isso Miroku!!! – Com uma cara demoníaca.

- Ei eu quero ver também Miroku!! – diz Sango surpresa.

- Joga aqui Miroku!! – Diz Kagome acenando.

Miroku joga para a garota que consegue pegar antes do Meio Youkai, Inuyasha se preparando pra roubar o álbum Kagome coloca um pouco de energia purificadora em suas mãos fazendo com que ele não conseguisse tocar no álbum. Muito sabiamente Sesshoumaru empurra Kagome pelas costas para que ele deixa-se o álbum cair, mas ele é pego por Sango logo depois e os dois irmãos começam a perseguir o álbum sem parar. Depois de uma longa correria em toda a casa, no fim os irmãos acabam deixando todos verem.

- Você era tão fofo Inuyasha!! – Diz Sango.

- Hei!! Não fale assim dele senão eu fico com ciúmes... – diz Miroku com Bico.

- Oh!! Você também é fofo amor!! – beija na bochecha do namorado.

- Sesshy também era muito fofo quando novinho, olha só essa foto dele e do Inuyasha dormindo juntos no sofá!!!

- Essa foto foi tirada quando Izayou e Touga foram para uma festa importante de noite, e os dois não poderiam ir, então eles decidiram esperar os dois voltarem para dormi, mas acabaram dormindo no sofá de tanto esperar. – explica Kaede.

- Nossa que lindo!! – diz Kagome com brilho nos olhos.

Enquanto o restante do grupo ficava olhando as fotos, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru praticamente esquecidos ficam jogando cartas ou algo do tipo...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Eu achei muito engraçadas as histórias que a Kaede contou sobre vocês, Sesshy... – Diz Rin afundando os pés na areia da praia na companhia de Sesshoumaru quando o sol estava se pondo.

- Eu achei muito vergonhoso isso sim... – com uma gota.

-Eu não... eu fiquei muito feliz por poder conhecer um pouco mais do meu namorado...

- mesmo que seja uma parte inútil da minha vida? – fala se sentando em uma pedra de frente para a praia, junto de Rin.

- a infância não é inútil Sesshy... é bom saber que até você aproveitou ela um pouco... – olha para o horizonte vendo a sobra do sol sobre a água do mar.

- Infância é o único tempo em que você não precisa ter preocupações, mas... comigo não foi assim, perdi minha mãe logo quando nasci, e uns anos depois perdi meu pai e minha outra mãe... Inuyasha só tinha a mim para se apoiar, fora a empresa que precisava de alguém, ha assumi com apenas 17 anos quando eu tinha acabado de entrar na faculdade, então tive que amadurecer antes do tempo e não aproveitei muito meus dias... – olha pros próprios pés.

- Mas pode aproveitar agora, Inuyasha já é crescido, a empresa vai bem... você tem estabilidade, e sua vida está pronta, só para que você siga um caminho, você pode não ter aproveitado antes... Você é jovem Sesshy, agora que você já deu um duro danado para chegar onde chegou, acho que não faz mal aproveitar um pouco tudo isso que você conquistou, não acha?... – Sesshoumaru a olha nos olhos e vê em Rin um sorriso reconfortante, que acalmava seu coração, enquanto o sol ia cada vez mais sumindo na imensidão daquele céu...

- é... talvez esteja certa... mas... não sei bem como fazer isso... – abaixa um pouco a cabeça com um pequeno sorriso e um olhar sereno escondido pela franja.

- Eu te ajudo... – Rin segura sua mão o que força ela a olhá-la – não faz mal nenhum pedir ajudar as vezes...

- Rin... Eu te amo sabia... – passa a mão no rosto macio dela.

- Eu também sesshy... – e o osculo ocorre naturalmente, quando as estrelas já estavam se tornando mais visíveis, e depois, como já estava ficando meio frio decidiram voltar para casa, encontrar com os outros que estavam no quintal fazendo um churrasco para comemorar o primeiro dia na casa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(1)Semana de ouro ou "Golden Week" em japonês, é o feriado prolongado que se inicia com o dia do trabalho.

**Dicionario:**

Toudai - Universidade de Tókio

Hai - Sim

Kawaii - Fofo, Bonito,lindo.

Workaholic - Viciado em Trabalho

Arigato - Obrigado(a)

nii-san - irmão mais velho

Gomen - desculpa.

Dirty - Sujo, pervertido.

Onegai - Por favor.

Otou-san - Pai.

Okaa-san - Mãe

Irashaimasen - Sejam bem vindos

Kitsune - Raposa

Obaa-san - Avó

Yare, yare – ora, ora

nani - O que?

Futon - cobertor japonês

Itai - Ai (dor)

Itadakimasu - Obrigado pela comida.

Watashi - "Eu" de forma respeitosa, geralmente usado por garotas.

Nande - Porque?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Ola pessoas!!! Eu sei, eu sei... demorei mais do que o esperado não é... bem mais fazer o que né, se quiseram me matar... bem duvido que vocês me achem por que eu moro no fim dom mundo Hahaha!!_

_De qualquer forma trouxe um cap fresquinho pra vcs... fresquinho não, já que eu escrevo ele desde junho... mas pelo menos não tah usado xD._

_Bem eu já fiz minha prova de vestibular, to só esperando o resultado, e as recuperações no colégio já são próxima semana, então vou ficar de folga logo, espero, assim poderei me concentrar mais em escrever... se vocês ainda quiserem é claro..._

_Bejus a todos!!_

_R-chan s2_


	13. Férias agitadas parte II

**Começando pelas reviews...**

**Individua do mal**: Oi! Nossa... tow até meio sem graça por ter demorado tanto para responder... Sabe eu realmente tinha esquecido essa história da orelha, isso que dá ficar sem escrever a fic por um ano todo né... bem coisas constrangedoras? É eu deveria ter pensado nisso também sAHUSHUIhasuihuiAS ^^... Mas eu espero que goste do cap assim mesmo n.n

**Carolshuxa**: Ai está ^^, um ano quase depois ^^

**PATY SAORI**: Ola Paty, Nossa obrigada, não precisa tanto, ^^'... Bem nesse ultimo ano que fiquei fora eu li muitos mangás, assisti muitos animes... então acho que minha maneira de escrever deve ter mudado alguma coisa, mas espero que continue curtindo dai do Japão viu =**

**Meyllin:** Oh Mey-chan, faz tempo... desculpe te fazer esperar, caso vc ainda esteja esperando um cap de minha fic…acredito que eu tenho uma certa facilidade para escrever diálogos, só que é meio estranho... mas se as pessoas gostam do jeito que eu escrevo, então vou me esforçar mais né... o meu propósito em fazer o Sesshoumaru com esse tipo de personalidade, foi por que eu queria dar um lado "humano" a ele, a questão é... ele é um youkai completo... mas será que na era moderna, com Youkais convivendo bem com os humanos, sendo que ele foi criado pela Izayou que foi humana, junto do irmão que é meio humano, será que ele não poderia desenvolver melhor esse lado desconhecido no personagem original? Eu qria um Sesshy que pudesse "sentir" também... por isso ele acabou ficando assim, um irmão coruja, e um cara apaixonado pelo que faz e pela Rin ^^.

Kissus e até qualquer hora!

**Manda-chan Satoru**: Ola! Adoro leitoras novas... mas agora você já é antiga né pelo tempo que você leu o ultimo cap... obrigada pelos elogios, eles realmente me ajudaram a continuar, e sim... Inu e Ka são lerdos de propósito... deve ser pq eles nunca se apaixonaram antes... - risos

**Clarisse:** Cla-chan n.n a quanto tempo não acha? Nunca mais te vi no MSN... mas bem fazer o que... se vc ainda acompanhar essa fic... ai está mais um cap...

**LeticiaM **: Lele-chan!! Sashiburi desu né n.n

Oh Blood+ eu já pesquisei sobre ele e tudo mais nunca tive vontade de assistir mesmo sendo um anime do estúdio Bones... mas é bom saber...

Sobre o vestibular, bom eu passei... por esse motivo é que vc não me vê aqui faz um ano ushISIHuaisiHASHUIas xD~...

Eu gosto de contar sobre a infância dos personagens, por que agente não vê isso no anime... é bom vc imaginar essa tipo de coisa...

Bom se vc ainda lê essa fic, ai está o novo cap^^

**carol-chan:** E agora eu demorei mais ainda de novo... mas que coisa não? Espero que vc goste desse também. Kissus.

**Agome chan**: Ka-chan, faz tempo ai ai…tow até cansada… tow escrevendo desde cedo…

Sobre a professora megera do Inu e Miroku… quando vc entrar na faculdade vc vai ver como é verdade – sofrendo nesse exato momento…

O Kouga é um idiota, mas vou ter que usá-lo no próximo cap, senão a relação do Inu/Ka não vai andar nunca… tem gente que vai chorar próximo epi acho…

Inu-chan é esperto, é claro que ele ia culpar outra pessoa… HAUSHUIahshASU XD… mas no fundo ele até gostou de ter ficado no mesmo quarto que ela…

Eu sou uma garota muito romântica, mas acho que a declaração deles não vai ser grande coisa… estou sem imaginação para pensar nisso no memento XP… acho até que uma declaração não será tão necessária depois de tudo que eu planejei acontecer… mas acho que vou acabar fazendo pelo menos Inu dizer as três palavrinhas…

**Mary-chan**: será que vc continua olhando se eu posto? AsUIASausiAS Duvido! Se bem que eu fazia isso muito antes quando eu só lia as fics… se vc ainda acompanha essa fic, um novo cap pra vc ^^

**Kaori-sann**: se eu tivesse uma fabrica de Inuyashas iguais a esse claro que eu te dava um… mas nem dá né XP… espero que goste do cap…

**kakome-san**: Tah ai… brigada pelo elogios, e espero que vc goste desse Novo cap então…]

**Jhennie Lee**: Nossa vc consegue mesmo entender o que eu qro transmitir com essa história… exato… o tempo é SEMPRE necessário… por isso o tempo dentro dessa história será de exatamente um ano… ela começou em Março… e vai acabar em Março… para vc ver como a vida das pessoas pode mudar nesse tempo…

**Mimika chan:** Ola!! Acredita que até agora eu não assisti Lua nova? Fiquei meio sem vontade de ver no cinema… mas eu li o livro… XP… mas o Jacob é muito mais legal que o Kouga… u.u… Ultimamente eu não estou lendo nenhuma fic, apenas mangás mesmo XP… estou entretida com FMA, Ouran e Bakuman… mas pelo menos eu assisto Inuyasha Kanketsu-hen… suSHhasuhASUIHsuh xD~

Bem se vc ainda lê essa fic… um cap novo para vc!

**Pessoinhas eu deixei um recadinho no final da fic… leiam se puderem tá…**

**Tenham uma boa leitura.  
**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 12 – Férias agitadas parte II**

A manhã ensolarada iniciou rápida naquele dia de verão, em um dos quartos daquela casa de verão, dormiam dois jovens muito profundamente, o garoto de cabelos brancos dormia em sua antiga cama que na época de sua infância já era grande, e por isso ainda cabia nela, mesmo com sua altura, dormia bem coberto e comportado sob as cobertas. A jovem de olhos azuis que o acompanhava no quarto, estava dormindo no chão em um futon. Ela não parecia se importar, seu jeito de dormi era mais agitado, o lençol já não cobria mais todo o corpo, dormia espalhada, sem se preocupar.

Quando a luz do sol finalmente atravessou as cortinas o primeiro a sentir a luz tocar em sua pele foi o Hanyou, por está mais próximo da janela, então vai acordando lentamente enquanto coçava os olhos e se sentava. Olhou para o lado e viu como a sua amiga estava, não pode deixar de sorrir.

- Nossa... já é de manhã – disse Inuyasha para si. – Mas parece que ainda é muito cedo para levantar – ele se levanta e vai olhar o dia por trás das pesadas cortinas da varanda, e entrando nela.

Era uma linda visão do inicio do dia, aquele céu ainda meio escuro recebendo os primeiros raios do sol que começava a nascer, aquela brisa fria do começo da manhã que fazia seus longos cabelos desarrumados balançar, a visão do mar ao longe com aquele azul límpido, aquele cheiro de maresia, o fazia fechar os olhos para apreciar melhor com seus sentidos.

- Que lindo! – o meio youkai nem se surpreende com a voz feminina atrás de si, este se vira para ela e lhe dá um sorriso.

-Sim... é uma bela manhã... Kagome... – a garota ainda segurava o travesseiro apertando sobre o peito enquanto coçava os olhos, trajando um pijama folgado e um pouco maior que ela, era uma visão infantil para uma garota com seus19 anos. – desculpe se fui eu que te acordei... – fala Inuyasha.

- Não... estou começando a me acostumar ao seu ritmo...

- Você é humana Kagome... deve dormi o suficiente... eu posso dormi tarde e acordar cedo assim normalmente e não sentir sono durante o dia... – Inuyasha dá um passo e fica de frente para ela e então lhe afaga os cabelos dando um cafuné em sua cabeça. – Se cuide, não quero ver você doente... – sorrir paternalmente.

- Eu estou bem Inuyasha... eu dormi antes que você ontem... me sinto bem... – deixa sem querer um bocejo escapar alertando o meio youkai.

- Tem certeza que não quer dormi mais um pouco? Você pode dormi na minha cama se quiser, é mais confortável... eu vou tomar um banho e depois eu vejo alguma coisa para fazer...

- Mas Inu é sério eu... – Inuyasha coloca o dedo nos lábios da garota antes que pudesse terminar de falar.

- Não quero ver minha aprendiza cansada demais nos treinos... além de comer bem você precisa dormi bem também – Inuyasha pega a mão de Kagome e a leva de volta para o quarto.

- Mas eu me saí bem no treino ontem... você até disse que mais um pouco poderíamos treinar na floresta... – sendo levada pelo jovem de olhos âmbares.

- é verdade... acho que vou pedir ajudar de Shippou nisso... mas hoje vamos ver como você está no arco e flecha... por isso tem que está descansada para poder conseguir mirar no alvo – ajuda a de cabelos preto-azulados a se deitar na cama.

- Humm... ta bom... – ela se acomoda no colchão enquanto Inuyasha a cobre com as cobertas, a garota que já estava com olhos fechados, sorri com o conforto.

- Pode dormi tranqüila... eu te acordo daqui algumas horas... – Inuyasha se levanta e vai ao guarda-roupa pegar uma toalha e uma muda de roupa.

- que cheiro bom... – Inuyasha olha rapidamente para trás, assustado, ao ouvi o que ela disse...

Ela estava abraçando o travesseiro com o qual ele havia dormido, ela já parecia inconsciente, mas não tirava o sorriso do rosto. Inuyasha fecha os olhos, então vai em direção ao banheiro. Tira a roupa rapidamente para esfriar a cabeça debaixo do chuveiro.

"_Já estamos nessa casa á alguns dias, a convivência entre todos estava indo muito bem, e todos os dias estão sendo divertidos. Eu e Kagome treinamos todos os dias, ela vem melhorando muito nos treinos, já se nota as mudanças em sua energia. Ultimamente temos passado mais tempo juntos do que antes, além do treino, ficamos muito aqui no quarto conversando, lendo, jogando, sempre juntos, e acho que estou ficando um pouco mais super protetor que antes, acho que também amoleci um pouco, e Sesshoumaru já notou isso, o que está acontecendo comigo? Por que reagi daquele jeito quando a ouvir falar que gosta do meu cheiro..." _– suspira o rapaz enquanto suas melenas pesadas pela água caiam sobre seu rosto confuso.

* * *

Depois de perder certo tempo em seu longo banho filosófico, o hanyou sai com a toalha amarrada na cintura sem se preocupar, mesmo tendo levado as roupas para o banheiro, estava aéreo demais pra se lembrar do fato que Kagome era uma garota e poderia acordar a qualquer momento. Enxugou-se sem muita vontade deixando seu corpo ainda meio úmido e veste apenas uma bermuda, se senta na beira da cama enquanto passava a toalha no cabelo pra secá-lo mais rápido. O rapaz olha hesitante para trás só para ver sua colega de quarto ainda dormindo serenamente.

A cama era grande... Kagome só tomou o espaço direito da cama, o lado que Inuyasha havia dormido, ele molha os lábios e sobe na cama e vai engatinhando para perto do rosto de Kagome. De repente ele pára, e se pergunta o que estava fazendo, fica hesitante e pensa em voltar, mas olha pro rosto dela mais uma vez, e isso o faz continuar.

Inuyasha deita no travesseiro ao lado e fica observando o rosto da pessoa a sua frente, sorri, não podia evitar, ela ficava tão linda quando dormia, ele achava. Pensou em tocar em seu rosto, mas tinha medo que ela acordasse. Por que estava tendo esses pensamentos? Ele não sabia... só sabia que os tinha... e que eram mais fortes que ele... às vezes... difíceis de evitar... Já que estava mais perto dela agora, talvez estivesse ficando louco, pelo menos era o que ele achava.

Sem perceber acabou tocando o rosto dela com carinho, só notou quando viu ela se mexer um pouco e isso o assustou, Kagome abriu os olhos, mas Inuyasha paralisado não tirou a mão.

- Já está na hora de acordar Inu? – perguntou a garota sonolenta, o meio youkai só conseguiu falar depois de ela piscar esperando sua resposta.

- Ah... na verdade só deve fazer meia hora que está aqui na minha cama... pode dormi mais um pouco...- sorri meio nervoso.

- você está deitado por que quer dormi mais também? Se quiser eu posso ir para minha cama... – pergunta a de olhos azuis confusos.

- Não... eu estava só descansando mesmo... nada de especial... – sorri nervoso e vira o rosto.

Kagome pisca duas vezes seguida, e se senta. Inuyasha a segue com os olhos.

- Não precisa ir para sua cama Kagome... eu já vou sair... – fala com um pouco de urgência.

- Não quero que você saia... eu só vou no banheiro... – saindo da cama – espero que não tenha jogado a cueca no chão... – Kagome faz uma careta estranha só para descontrair e sorri, Inuyasha parece se sentir mais calmo e também sorri.

- Eu sou um menino limpinho... eu ponho no cesto... – faz uma cara como se aquilo fosse a maior ofensa do mundo.

- Sei... aposto que está se segurando só por que sou sua colega de quarto...

- Não... eu sou assim mesmo oras... – faz bico, Kagome ri e vai ao banheiro.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Bom dia... – diz Inuyasha e Kagome ao mesmo tempo quando entram na cozinha.

Kagome não conseguiu dormi mais, e ficou conversando com Inuyasha na cama enquanto davam um tempo para descerem para tomar café. Só tinha Shippou e Kaede na mesa quando chegaram.

- Acordaram cedo meninos... – disse Kaede com um sorriso doce.

- Pois é... até demais...– concorda Inuyasha.

- Eu nem fiz o café da manhã ainda... por isso podem escolher o que quiserem...

- Oh não precisa Kaede-Obaa-san... nós podemos fazer nosso próprio café da manhã – reclama Kagome.

- K-chan eu estou aqui para servi-la... relaxe um pouco... - a idosa sorri novamente.

-Não estamos acostumados com isso velha Kaede... – diz o de cabelos brancos compridos.

- Inuyasha-sama quantas vezes vou ter que dizer para não me...

- Chamar de velha... eu sei, eu sei, velha Kaede... mas sai sem querer...

- me chamou de novo... - fala irritada.

- Opa desculpa... – sorri sem graça.

- Kaede-san você estava falando que estava faltando algumas coisas... quer que eu vá na cidade comprar? – pergunta a Shippou conseguindo a atenção para si.

- Não posso deixa Shi-chan ir sozinho comprar tudo... – fala meio preocupada.

- Mas Kaede-san... – fica triste.

- Podemos ir com Shippou se quiser Kaede... não estamos fazendo nada mesmo...– sugere o Hanyou.

- Tem certeza meninos? Eu posso ir mais tarde... são as coisas para o almoço...

- Sem problemas Kaede-san... seria bom nós dermos uma saída de vez em quando – responde Kagome.

* * *

- Aqui está a lista de coisa para comprar... tomem cuidado certo... – fala Kaede na porta de entrada da casa, enquanto Inuyasha carregava a sacola onde colocariam as compras e Kagome pegava a lista junto com Shippou.

- Não se preocupe, não vamos demorar – responde o meio youkai.

E assim fora até a cidade seguindo as indicações do Shippou que ia caminhando na frente, ele parecia todo feliz com isso, e Inuyasha e Kagome estavam observando isso.

- Shippou-chan parece muito feliz em ir à cidade não acha? – cochicha Kagome.

- Também acho... – fala de volta. – Shippou... fala... o quê que ta pegando?

- hum? Sobre o que? – pergunta o garoto confuso.

- Por que está tão feliz em ir para a cidade? Por acaso tem algo que você quer lá? – Shippou arregala os olhos e fica vermelho. Inuyasha Sorri.

- Não, que isso mestre Inuyasha... não é nada... – tentando disfarçar

- Sua expressão não engana ninguém Shippou-chan... – diz Kagome com risinho.

- Ha... droga... – fica triste e abaixa a cabeça.

- Hei Shippou não fique assim... se for algo que eu possa comprar eu dou pra você... – Inuyasha fala gentil.

- Comprar?? Não!! Não é "algo" que eu quero ver...

- Então... seria alguém? – pergunta Kagome. Que deixa Shippou mais vermelho.

- quem é a garota Shippou? – pergunta Inuyasha com um sorriso malicioso.

- Desisto... ela estuda comigo... estamos de férias então eu quase não a vejo...

- Nossa que fofo!!! Como é lindo o primeiro amor... – Comenta Kagome.

- O que??? Não! Não é isso... eu só... só... acho ela bonita... só isso... não estou.. apa...apa... apaixonado por ela... – Diz Shippou vermelho e gaguejando.

- Kawaiiiiiiiiii – Inuyasha e Kagome fazem pose com as mãos no rosto com olhinhos brilhando.

- Parem!!! Vocês... – vermelho.

- Desculpa Shippou... não consegui controlar o "Kawaii"... – Responde Inuyasha meio irônico querendo rir.

- Então ela mora na cidade...

- ela é filha de um comerciante... está ajudando a família dela com a loja agora nas férias...

- entendo... então acho que vamos ter passar exatamente nessa loja para comprar as coisas da Kaede... não acha Kagome?- fala Inuyasha com um sorriso divertido.

-Concordo plenamente... – comenta com o mesmo sorriso, deixando Shippou sem saída.

* * *

- Irashaimase! Oh Shippou-chan! – diz a pequena garota na entrada da loja que estava ajudando com a arrumação, longos cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos verdes iguais aos de Shippou, tinha um rosto sereno, mas parecia ser uma garota esperta, essa corre para receber os clientes.

- O-oi Hina! Que bom te ver... – Shippou cumprimenta envergonhado.

- é bom ver você também Shippou-chan... nas férias quase não nos vemos né... você veio comprar alguma coisa para Kaede-san?

- ah Hai... ela vai querer tudo que tiver nessa lista aqui... – entrega a lista que estava no bolso.

- Ok então... vou dá pro papai! – corre para dentro da loja e dá o pedaço de papel a um senhor atrás do balcão.

- Huuuum... até que você tem bom gosto Shippou... – Inuyasha comenta com um tom malicioso.

- eu achei ela uma graça... – diz Kagome sorrindo.

- vocês querem parar!! – Pede Shippou com uma cara de choro antes que a garota voltasse com as compras.

- Shippou-chan... vai pagar agora ou deixar na conta? –sorri.

- Na conta... – sorri o pequeno Youkai e depois abaixa a cabeça, pensativo - vim com tanta pressa que me esqueci de pedir o dinheiro pra Kaede-san... – fala para si mesmo.

- Falou alguma coisa Shippou-chan? – pergunta a menina confusa.

- Ah não Hina!! Não disse nada hehehe – desviando.

- são seus amigos? – a garota aponta para o Meio Youkai e a Garota que assistiam tudo com uma cara obscura e maliciosa.

- ah bem... eles sã...

- Ola Kinamori-chan! – diz Inuyasha com um sorriso brilhante interrompendo Shippou – Meu nome é Inuyasha eu sou amigo de infância do Shippou... e está é minha amiga Kagome - aponta para a garota ao seu lado - é um prazer conhecê-la.

- Prazer Hina-chan! – responde Kagome com um sorriso tão radiante quanto o de Inuyasha.

- Ola! Sou Kinamori Hina, também é um prazer conhecê-los – a garotinha faz uma pequena reverencia.

- Então nas férias você ajuda sua família, não sente falta de brincar de vez em quando? – pergunta Inuyasha.

- Meus pais deixam eu brincar sempre, eu fico aqui na loja por eu quero mesmo, eu gosto de ficar aqui e ajudar meus pais...

- Ah! tão gentil de sua parte Kinamori-chan ^^ - diz Kagome.

- Aqui estão suas compras. – entrega o pai de Hina para Inuyasha colocar na sacola.

- Domo Arigato – respondem os três compradores.

- ah Kinamori-chan você gostaria de brincar um pouco com o Shippou agora? Faz tempo que ele não se diverte com crianças da idade dele... – dá um empurrão no Shippou que fica vermelho.

- Eu acho bom Hina, você está ficando muito na loja... – fala o pai da garota.

- Bem acho que tudo bem... né Shippou-chan? – Hina sorri.

- C-claro... – vermelho.

- Então vamos? – Hina segura na mão do Shippou e o arrasta pra algum lugar.

- Hoi! Shippou eu e a Kagome vamos dá uma volta e depois voltamos pra te buscar certo? – fala Inuyasha.

- Taaaahhh!! – Shippou grita já meio longe.

- Quer dá uma volta por ai? – Pergunta Inuyasha.

- Claro! – Kagome sorri.

Inuyasha e Kagome se despedem dos pais de Hina e vão olhar as lojas da cidade.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Nossa Kagome-san quantas coisas... – fala Shippou ajudando a carregar as sacolas das compras.

- Você acha Shippou? – Pergunta a garota envergonhada.

- é só dá uma volta com a Kagome que isso acontece Shippou... – fala Inuyasha carregando a maior parte das sacolas...

- ah mais eu só comprei algumas lembrancinhas pra todos, e mais algumas coisinhas... fora que eu disse pro Kouga que ia levar algo pra ele... – só de ouvir esse nome Inuyasha fecha a cara.

- Kouga? – pergunta Shippou.

- é um colega nosso de faculdade... – responde Kagome.

- só se for só seu... ¬¬'... – diz Inuyasha.

- Aff... de qualquer forma é por sua causa que eu tenho que levar algo pra ele...

- MINHA CULPA???? Se for assim não precisa levar nada não ¬¬'...

- Inuyasha, foi por que você falou tão de repente sobre a viagem que eu tive que mentir pro Kouga...

- Ah então você queria ter ficado e saído com ele por acaso?? – Já com raiva.

- Eu não quis dizer isso ¬¬'...

- Ah vamos Kagome admita... você queria lá ficar né...

- Isso não é verdade!!!! – ficando com raiva também.

- Sei sei... aposto que você iria adorar sair com aquele lobo fedido... pensando bem por que você não vai atrás dele aposto que ele ainda aceita sair com você agora.

- INUYASHA!! Eu não quero sair com o Kouga!!! – Inuyasha pára. Shippou que estava ficando confuso com a discussão tão para e fica só olhando.

- Não? Por que não? – pergunta Inuyasha curioso.

- O Kouga só é meu colega... eu não gosto dele desse outro jeito que você pensa... – Kagome fica vermelha e fica de costas para Inuyasha pra que ele não note. – ele não é meu tipo...

- Não é seu tipo... sei... – Inuyasha desvia um pouco se olhar pro chão, e depois de alguns segundos volta a caminhar, Shippou se apressa para acompanhar o passo de Inuyasha e Kagome vai andando logo atrás até a casa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Inuyasha estava deitado na rede da varanda, com um olhar perdido, enquanto Kagome estava dentro do quarto, deitada na cama também apenas pensando. Era uma situação estranha, já que eles costumavam ficar conversando durante a tarde.

- O que você acha que aconteceu Sangozinha? – pergunta Miroku a sua namorada quando ambos entram no quarto deles.

- Não sei, Kagome não me disse nada, apenas que saiu pra fazer comprar com Inuyasha e Shippou hoje de manhã cedo. – Sango tira os sapatos e se joga na cama.

- Será que aconteceu algo com os dois durante o passeio... eles estão tão quietos... achei que depois dessa viagem os dois já iriam se ajeitar e ficar juntos logo... – Miroku pula na cama também abraçando Sango.

- Eu também achei que eles dois estavam indo bem... o que será que aconteceu?

-... será que um se declarou pro outro mas não teve resposta positiva?

- Não sei não Miroku... acho que nenhum dos dois estão conscientes do que sentem ainda pra isso acontecer...

- Será mesmo?... acho que o Inuyasha está começando a perceber já... ele mudou um pouco seu comportamento quanto a Kagome... – Miroku dá um beijo no pescoço de Sango e essa sorri.

- Então acho que é só questão de tempo né? – Sango vira o rosto e beija os lábios de Miroku.

O beijo começa suave, mais vai ficando mais forte com o tempo, ao mesmo tempo em que as caricias vão aumentando entre os dois, Miroku fica por cima de Sango por alguns instantes até que a garota o empurra um pouco. Eles se soltam.

- Miroku hoje não ok... – fala Sango sem fôlego, e Miroku sorri.

- Calma Sangozinha... eu não ia fazer nada... hoje só vamos namorar ok... – dá um beijo na testa da namorada.

- Obrigada Miroku... - e voltam a se beijar, mas dessa vez... de forma mais gentil.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A lua cheia já estava no céu, nesse momento se escuta um "squash" no lado de fora da casa, Rin estava nadando na piscina.

- Nadando a noite é? – pergunta Sesshoumaru aparecendo na porta de entrada da casa.

Rin coloca só a cabeça fora da água e balança os cabelos molhados de forma estonteante e delicada, quando abre seus olhos cor de mel eles refletem a luz da lua se tornando ainda mais brilhantes e belos e com o sorriso que se formara em seus lábios, para Sesshoumaru aquela era a cena mais linda que já havia visto.

- A água está um pouco morna a essa hora... é bom de tomar banho... – responde Rin com um lindo sorriso.

- Mas quando sair daí vai ficar com frio... – fala Sesshoumaru se aproximando da borda da piscina.

- Não tenho certeza disso... acho que se você estiver aqui vai me esquentar quando eu sair... – fala com som de brincadeira e pisca um olho lentamente para poder voltar a mergulhar.

Sesshoumaru se senta na borda da piscina e fica observando Rin nadar, a luz do luar refletindo na água e no corpo de Rin, aquele corpo lindo e bem feito, molhado e seminu, tirava qualquer homem do serio... mas aquele corpo apenas um homem podia ter... e esse era Sesshoumaru.

-Hei... vem nadar comigo Sensshy! – fala Rim se com apenas a cabeça fora da água.

- estou sem roupa de banho agora...

-Eu não ligo se você não usar nada... – sorri maliciosa.

- Nossa... – meio surpreso. – Olha que eu vou acabar aceitando... – faz um sorriso igual ao dela.

- Então entra logo!

- Só se eu não for o único 'desprovido' nessa história... – olha para Rin com desejo.

- ahh... – Rin fica com vergonha depois quando pensa pra onde estava indo essa conversa.

Sesshoumaru tira a camisa e dá um pulo na piscina em direção ao Rin, ela fica surpresa e não se move, quando o youkai submerge, ele balança suavemente suas cascatas prateadas, e vai logo se lançando aos lábios dela, segurando-a com força em seu corpo feminino.

O beijo começa devagar, enquanto Sesshoumaru passa as mãos carinhosamente no corpo molhado de Rin o beijo vai ficando mais acelerado e excitante, mesmo dentro da água os corpos dos dois esquentaram. As mãos grandes dele começam a acariciar ousadamente, fazendo-a gemer um pouco com isso, ele pára o beijo e passa a língua quente nos lábios da garota e depois indo pro pescoço, deixando uma das mãos sobre seus seios.

- Sen... sshy... – fala como olhos semi fechados e pele corada e respiração acelerada pelas sensações.

As pernas de Rin ficam meio bambas, mas ele a segura com força não a deixando cair, as mãos de Rin começam a tocá-lo também por dentro das calças que ele usava, Rin levanta a perna e prende na cintura de Sesshoumaru e o beija de forma mais selvagem ainda, as coisas estavam fugindo um pouco do controle então ele decide que era melhor os dois voltarem para o quarto, para terminarem o que acabaram de começar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Nossa que quente ta por aqui... – fala Kagome puxando a blusa um pouco por causa do calor.

- Bem estamos dentro de uma floresta com árvores altas... é normal ter calor por aqui... – fala Inuyasha prendendo os cabelos em um rabo der cavalo enquanto andava. Kagome e Inuyasha já estavam se falando normalmente.

- Fazia tempo que eu não fazia trilhas por aqui... - comenta Sesshoumaru ao lado de Rin, segurando sua mão. – está cansada Rin?

- Não, estou ótima! – Rin dá um lindo sorriso.

- Até onde estamos andando mesmo? – pergunta Miroku um pouco atrás com Sango e Shippou, enquanto os irmãos Taisho comandavam o percurso.

- No fim dessa trilha dá para uma cachoeira Miroku-san... nesse calor nada melhor que um mergulho né... – fala Shippou colocando o boné para trás.

- Uaaaa! Uma cachoeira? Que demais! Não posso esperar! – fala Sango.

- Então é melhor vocês ai de trás começarem andar mais rápido... – fala Inuyasha. – Ah Kagome comece a prestar atenção no terreno... quando você estiver melhor é por aqui que vamos treinar...

- Ah Okay... mas a floresta é tão estreita...

- nada melhor para melhorar seus instintos... – sorri.

Durante o caminho para a cachoeira Kagome ia olhando para todos os lados com cuidado para tentar gravá-los em sua memória para os treinos em conseqüência disso começou a andar mais devagar, Inuyasha se manteve caminhando na mesma velocidade que a dela para que ela não perde-se e os outros acabaram indo na frente e deixando eles para trás sem se preocuparem. Como Kagome estava olhando para os galhos das arvores, lugares que Inuyasha poderia usar pra pular enquanto estivessem treinando, ela não percebeu uma raiz longa no chão e acabou tropeçando, Inuyasha percebeu e a segurou antes que ela cai-se.

- Ai... – tocando o pé.

- Tenha mais cuidado Kagome... estamos em uma floresta... o terreno é acidentado, tem que prestar atenção onde anda... – puxando Kagome para que ela ficasse de pé.

- Mas você disse que era pra observar o lugar...

- Olhar pro chão também faz parte do "observar" Kagome... Machucou? – Inuyasha olha pro pé de Kagome.

- Ah não... ele está bem, foi só uma topada no fim das contas...

- Você quer sentar?

- Não precisa... é melhor corremos pra chegarmos junto dos outros logo...

- Na verdade não estamos muito longe... eu posso ouvir barulho de água daqui... além disso... não seria bom deixar eles sozinhos um pouco né?... – sorri sem graça.

- Hum... é verdade... mas o Shippou está com eles!

- O Shippou vai se tocar... ele não é mais criança... aposto que ele vai ficar mais na cachoeira do que olhando qualquer coisa...

Então Kagome resolveu se sentar na raiz onde tinha batido, Inuyasha se sentou ao seu lado. Por um tempo ambos ficaram em silencio, apenas com o som da floresta. Kagome aproveitou para observar mais uma vez o lugar.

- Esse lugar é realmente bem bonito... – comenta Kagome.

- Sim... meus pais... costumavam vir muito para cá quando estavam vivos... Otou-san sempre dizia que a floresta é o local que dá liberdade aos youkais... bem antigamente era onde os youkais viviam né...

- é verdade... – se levanta e anda para fora da trilha, Inuyasha a segue.

Quando Kagome pára enfrente a uma árvore bem alta, de aparência antiga e com muita sombra, Inuyasha sente uma presença rápida de uma forte energia youkai que logo passa. Inuyasha fica confuso com aquilo, pois naquela floresta não havia youkais.

- Kagome... você sentiu... alguma coisa agora? – pergunta para Kagome com um rosto confuso.

- Alguma coisa? Não... não senti nada... – pisca duas vezes.

- Hum... deve ser coisa da minha cabeça...

- O que você sentiu Inuyasha?

- É por um segundo eu pensei ter sentindo uma enorme energia Youkai... mas já sumiu...

- Será que algum Youkai escondeu seu Yoki para não notarmos?

- Difícil... você sendo uma Sacerdotisa deveria ter sentindo também... além disso nessa floresta não tem Youkais... pelo menos não que eu saiba...

Kagome escutou Inuyasha e ficou curiosa e então caminha para um pouco para o lado deixando o meio youkai meio curioso, Kagome fecha os olhos e se concentra. Uma energia rosada se expande pelo chão, como um radar por alguns segundos.

- Não senti a presença de nenhum Youkai por aqui por perto... estranho...

- Por isso que eu digo... deve ser só minha imagin-...

A presença aparece novamente, e some tão rápido quanto aparece, dessa vez Kagome também sente. Os dois começam a procurar de onde vinha aquela presença. Kagome andou um pouco para mais dentro da floresta e encontra uma pequena trilha que não parecia ser usada a muito tempo e sente a presença mais uma vez.

- Inuyasha aqui!! Uma trilha escondida... sinto a presença vindo dela... – Inuyasha olha para o fim da trilha e vê que ela cada vez entrando mais na parte densa da floresta.

- Kagome... volte pra outra trilha... eu vou dar uma olhada...

- Sozinho? Nem pensar! Eu quero ir com você...

- Pode ser perigoso Kagome...

- Você disse que essa floresta não tem Youkais Inu... além disso seria bom para eu treinar meus instintos...

- Isso não é hora de treinos Kagome!

- Eu não vou deixar você ir sozinho... Me leve com você Inu... por favor... eu quero ir com você... – fala com uma cara seria e triste ao mesmo tempo. Inuyasha olha para aquele rosto e não consegue encará-lo.

-... ... Certo... você pode vir... mas eu não quero que acabe se perdendo ou se ferindo... por isso... me dê sua mão... – estende a mão para Kagome e fica vermelho - e não quero solte-a de jeito nenhum ouviu?

- ... Okay! – Sorri, e segura à mão do meio Youkai bem forte.

- Yoshi... vamos devagar...

Os dois começaram a seguir a trilha que era bastante estreita, Kagome não saiu de perto de Inuyasha em nenhum instante enquanto tentava localizar a presença, mas ela sentia que algo impedia e presença de se propagar. Quanto mais andavam mais o terreno ficava difícil de andar, em alguns trechos Inu tinha que ajudar Kagome a passar. Passou-se cerca de 20 minutos com eles andando cada vez mais para dentro da floresta e ainda não tinham encontrado nada.

- Droga... desse jeito Sesshoumaru e os outros vão começar a imaginar coisas sobre nós... – fala Inuyasha com uma gota.

- É verdade... – sorri sem graça – mas já devemos está perto... Você quer continuar?

- Bom já que começamos... vamos até o fim né... – Inuyasha se abaixa – Vem sobe... é mais rápido se eu for correndo por cima das arvores... e você fica atenta a qualquer presença que sentir certo...

- Certo... – Sorri.

Inuyasha sobe nas arvores rapidamente e começa a saltar por elas enquanto Kagome fecha os olhos para se concentrar melhor. Mas por sorte não demorou muito e Kagome e Inuyasha sentiram a presença muito perto deles, então desceram. Inuyasha caiu exatamente em frente de pedra enorme, muito maior que os dois, entre as árvores.

- Uma pedra? – Fala Inuyasha abaixado para que Kagome desce-se.

- é o que parece... mas talvez não seja só isso.

A pedra estava cheia de limo e cipós, Inuyasha passa a mão retirando o excesso e começa a analisar, ele não via nada de anormal nela, sentia apenas uma sensação de meio estranha, então ele encontra uma pequena abertura que estava escondida e então olhou dentro dela, era oco, mas não dava pra ver nada, estava escuro, então farejou o ar.

- Esse cheiro... água... – Inuyasha começa a por força abertura e então ela foi abrindo.

- Uma caverna? – pergunta Kagome quando Inuyasha termina de empurra a pedra que cobria a entrada.

- Eu vou entrar na frente...

- Espera eu vou com você – segurando na mão de Inuyasha com força.

- Kagome! - Olha com um olhar serio para a garota.

- Inuyasha! – Olha com um olhar tão serio quanto o dele. – eu vou com você.

-... aff... está bem...

A passagem era pequena então eles tiveram que se abaixar para entrar, lá dentro estava muito sujo, e escuro, Inuyasha conseguia enxergar mais ou menos, mas Kagome não via nada além de um enorme breu, e por isso ela se segurou ainda mais em Inuyasha, que o deixou meio vermelho, e deu graças a deus por ela não poder ver isso.

- Inuyasha, você tah vendo alguma coisa?

- Sim, mas eu confio mais no meu olfato do que na minha visão nesse tipo de lugar, e eu senti cheiro de água... talvez tenha algum rio próximo...

Os dois foram caminhando ainda mais para dentro, até que pode se ver uma pequena iluminação, os dois foram até lá e puderam ver uma enorme quantidade de água.

- Entendo, deve ser um rio subterrâneo...

- Inuyasha... a água!... eu sinto uma energia vindo dela... mas não sei dizer o que é... ela parece Yoki mais ao mesmo tempo parece pura... é como se me dissesse que essa energia não fará mal a nós...

Inuyasha olha para as paredes ao redor e então vê algo escrito na parede dentro da água, então começa a tirar a camisa para entrar na água.

- Tem algo escrito ali, vou olhar... – pula na água.

- Inu... eu vou também... – tirando a blusa.

- Não... – subindo para a superfície e arrumando os cabelos – sem problemas eu não vou longe é só até aqui... tem algo escrito aqui...

- Ah... como ta a água?

- Fria... – dá risada – mas até que tah bom...

- Eu quis dizer... você sente algo estranho nela?

- ah... não... é até um sentimento reconfortante... – Inuyasha nada até onde estavam às marcas e se surpreende com o que vê. – Izayou e Touga...

- O que?

- Aqui tem escrito "Izayou e Touga"... são... os nomes dos meus pais...

- Oh... será que esse lugar... era deles?

Inuyasha afunda na água e Kagome fica sem entender então simplesmente espera o Hanyou voltar, mas passou o tempo... e ele não voltava.

- Inuyasha... Inuyasha!... Onde ele foi? – Kagome ficou preocupada então tirou a roupa e pulou na água.

A água era cristalina, mas como não tinha muita iluminação na caverna era difícil de ver, Kagome notou que a água era realmente funda, e foi nadando mais fundo para ver se encontrava o Hanyou, mas não viu nada lá em baixo, até que notou a água continuava se seguisse mais para frente da caverna, parecia um caminho... e Inuyasha apareceu vindo dele. O rapaz olhou para cima e viu Kagome então nadou até ela e a puxou pelo braço até a superfície.

- ahh... Por entrou na água? – pergunta Inuyasha.

-... – balançando o cabelo – Você afundou do nada... e depois demorou pra voltar... fiquei preocupada.

- Eu só estava explorando o caminho... – arrumando o cabelo também – É melhor nós voltarmos, os outros iram ficar preocupado com nós, mas voltamos mais tarde para explorar isso...

- Sim!! – feliz.

Inuyasha e Kagome saem da água e se vestem, como Inuyasha ia voltar correndo, suas roupas iriam secar com a corrida. Fecharam a caverna novamente para mais tarde voltarem.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Eu já falei... não aconteceu nada Miroku você quer parar de me encher com isso... – Fala Inuyasha deitado no sofá da sala tentando ler um livro.

- É que você e a Kagome demoraram tanto pra voltar que achei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa... – comenta Miroku com um sorriso malicioso.

- Será possível que você não cansa de pensar tanto nesse tipo de coisa Miroku? – Comenta Kagome sentando no braço do Sofá que Inuyasha estava deitado.

- Por que deveria? É divertido – Sorriso.

- Certo, certo Miro deixa os dois em paz... a Kaede-san fez pudim na cozinha você quer?

- Opa! Quero... – Miroku segue Sango até a cozinha.

- Inuyasha... você ainda quer ir naquele lugar? – pergunta Kagome sussurrando para o Meio youkai.

- Sim... – se senta – melhor aproveitamos agora que o Miroku deu uma trégua... ta pronta já?

- Sim... – mostrando a mochila nas costas.

- Espero que não esteja planejando algo perigoso Inuyasha... – Comenta Rin aparecendo atrás dos dois, os assustando.

- Rin... quando você apareceu ai? – fala Kagome com a mão no peito depois do susto.

- Você está cada vez mais parecida com o Sesshoumaru com relação a ataques surpresa... – comenta Inuyasha.

- O que tem eu? – Sesshoumaru aparece logo depois fazendo os dois se assustarem de novo.

- Parem de me assustar vocês dois... – fala Kagome nervosa.

- Vocês voltam antes de anoitecer? – pergunta Rin.

- De onde? – pergunta Inuyasha fingindo não saber de nada.

- Do lugar onde vocês querem ir... juntos... – diz Sesshoumaru – Não adianta esconder de mim irmãzinho...

- Não tem nada haver com o que você está pensando Sesshoumaru! – Inuyasha responde meio vermelho.

- Oras, mas eu não pensei em nada... só que vocês estão tentando sair escondidos... para algum lugar que eu desconheço... juntos...

- Kagome, quando chegar me conte os detalhes okay! – Rin pisca para Kagome.

- Não é nada disso Rin-chan! – Kagome fica vermelha, mas então Inuyasha pega sua mão e a puxa em direção a porta.

- Pensem o que quiserem... Eu e Kagome vamos dar uma volta, não se preocupem não pretendemos voltar tarde... até mais. – e puxa a garota para fora da casa.

- O que acha que os dois vão fazer ein Sesshy? – pergunta com um olhar curioso.

- Quem sabe... – Dá de ombros.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Inuyasha começa a mover novamente a pedra que tapava a entrada da caverna, enquanto Kagome pegava a lanterna que tinha trazido dentro da bolsa e assim poderiam entrar.

Com a iluminação da lanterna eles seguiram em frente até o rio subterrâneo, lá Kagome tirou óculos de mergulho e prendedor de nariz para ajudá-la no mergulho, Inuyasha disse que não precisava, mas Kagome deu um par de óculos do mesmo jeito, os dois se despem ficando de roupa de banho, e amarram o cabelo para que ele não atrapalhe na hora que estiverem nadando.

- Certo Kagome, não precisa se preocupar com o ar, quando eu fui dá uma olhada no caminho eu vi algumas bolsas de ar se você nadar rápido não será problema, mas lá é bem frio e escuro, você consegue?

- Foi por isso que eu trouxe a lanterna Inu, e vim de maiô... não que fosse fazer diferença mas acho que posso agüentar o frio.

- se ficar com muito frio use sua energia espiritual para te aquecer... é só colocá-la envolta do corpo como uma barreira assim a temperatura da água não vai te afetar, mas em compensação você vai ter que ficar um pouco longe de mim, senão sou eu que vou ser afetado, você não consegue controlar ainda para me tocar sem fazer nenhum efeito.

- Certo...

Inuyasha e Kagome entram na água, e tomam ar o máximo podem, Inuyasha segura a mão de Kagome e a leva para o fundo onde era a abertura, não era muito grande mas dava para que os dois entrassem juntos e ainda sobrava espaço, Inuyasha ligou a lanterna e assim seguiu na frente com Kagome ao seu lado. O fôlego de Kagome não durava muito, mas deu tempo de chegar ao balão de ar.

- Ar! Inu vendo o breu parece que esse caminho vai longe...

- Nem tanto... quando eu vim olhar eu nadei por uns 10 minutos, eu estava nadando bem mais rápido que agora e vi uma parte mais larga, lá deve dar para subir para a superfície, mas como estamos em um ritmo mais lento devemos demorar o dobro do tempo...

- Me desculpe por está te atrasando Inu...

- Que isso... vamos fazer isso juntos ok! Agora pegue ar e vamos voltar...

- Hai!

Os dois voltam para o percurso, mas Inuyasha puxa Kagome para suas costas e faz um gesto para que ela se segure nele e lhe dá a lanterna, assim Inuyasha começa a nadar mais rápido e Kagome e levada junto.

Inu e Kagome viram muitos peixes e outros seres aquáticos, enquanto nadavam a morena se impressionava com tanta beleza, o Hanyou fica feliz com isso. Com mais algumas paradas para tomar ar eles chegam ao lugar que Inuyasha tinha visto, era extremamente amplo e claro, mas tinha muitas rochas pontiagudas no fundo onde era uma escuridão imensa, tinha algumas rochas que iam muito alto e vários cardumes e plantas aquáticas, era muito bonito, eles resolveram subir para ver de onde vinha a luz.

Enquanto subiam ia ficando cada vez mais claro, era melhor de se ver as belezas que ali havia, era um lugar incrível, mas a distancia até a superfície parecia grande para Kagome, seu ar estava quase acabando, ela se segura em Inuyasha e faz um sinal para ele, ele entende e tenta nada mais rápido.

Mas mesmo nadando mais rápido, aos poucos Inuyasha sente o aperto de Kagome ficando cada vez mais fraco até que ela se solta e começa a afundar rápido para a escuridão abaixo deles. Inuyasha foi rápido e segurou sua mão antes que acabace colidindo com alguma rocha do fundo, mas ela estava inconsciente, o Meio youkai a puxa e nada com todas as suas forças para que o pior não acontece-se.

Chegando a superfície, Inuyasha esperava que Kagome consegui-se respirar, mas ela continuava inconsciente, engoliu água demais. O hanyou nadou até a borda e pousou seu corpo cuidadosamente sobre a grama e sem ao menos pára para pensar, juntou seus lábios ao dela e soprou ar para dentro de seus pulmões enquanto pressionava suas mãos em seu peito, para tentar reanimá-la.

Passaram-se segundos de desespero por parte do rapaz, que por mais que ele fizesse o boca á boca a garota não abria os olhos, estava começando a ficar realmente desesperado com aquilo.

- Vamos Kagome, você não pode morrer agora... – diz num sussurro enquanto fecha os olhos com força enquanto eles ardiam pelas lagrimas que se formavam. – Kagome não faça isso comigo... onegai...

Nessa hora Inuyasha dá mais um sopro, dessa vez mais forte e então comprime o abdômen de Kagome na esperança de vê-la abrir os olhos. Uma lagrima solitária cai de seu olho enquanto seu corpo treme sobre e da garota que estava frio e meio pálido.

Inuyasha começa a pensar no pior, e que aquilo tinha sido sua culpa por querer investigar a caverna para começo de história, seus pensamentos começam a se destorcer, e começa a ter odeio de si mesmo... mas não só ódio... ele tinha medo... medo do que seria a parti de agora.

Mas então ele escuta alguns tossidos e olha para baixo e vê que Kagome que estava cuspindo muita água e tendo certa dificuldade de respirar, Inuyasha imediatamente ajuda Kagome até que ela consegue cuspir fora toda a água que ela tinha engolido.

- I-Inu...- diz Kagome se sentindo meio cansada.

Inuyasha faz uma expressão sofrida a abraça Kagome com força, com medo de perdê-la mais uma vez, o que surpreende um pouco a garota.

- Inu... você está bem? – abraçando o meio youkai e volta.

- Nunca mais... Nunca mais me assuste desse jeito... – sua voz sai fraca e sofrida. – Nunca mais ouviu? – sua respiração mostrava que ele estava se segurando para não chorar.

- Desculpa inu... – sorri com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Não desculpo não! O que eu faria se o pior tivesse acontecido ein? Como acha que eu ficaria se você me deixa-se?

- Desculpa... Desculpa... - Kagome se emociona com as palavras do garoto de olhos ambarinos, que a deixa muito feliz e o abraça ainda mais.

Enquanto abraçava a garota, Inuyasha percebe que Kagome era mais importante para ele do que ele imaginava que era. Porem não pensou muito nisso, apenas aproveitou aquele abraço pra poder sentir o calor da amiga novamente.

Depois de toda aquela situação o meio youkai se solta do abraço meio constrangido por ela ter o visto naquele estado, Kagome sorri e passa a mão em seu rosto, o que faz ele se sentir ainda mais constrangido.

- Você ta bem mesmo né... não tem nada doendo nem nada... – pergunta o Inu ainda meio aflito.

- Calma, calma eu to bem mesmo... minha garganta arde um pouco, mas acho que isso é normal... e estou com um pouco de frio também...

- Tudo bem estamos no sol agora... vamos nos secar logo...

- ahn... falando nisso Inu... onde estamos?

Os dois olham em volta e o local que chegaram, era tudo que eles menos imaginavam, era um enorme jardim no meio da floresta. Ambos ficam impressionados, varias espécies de flores colorindo tudo ao redor e árvores frutíferas. Água que saia da gruta de onde estavam corria pelo jardim formando um pequeno rio, onde tinha uma pequena ponte para atravessá-lo. Na arvore mais alta da lá, que estava no centro tinha preso em um de seus galhos um balanço, e não muito distante dali havia uma mesa com duas cadeiras de ferro, muito bonitas. Inuyasha se levanta, sendo seguido por Kagome e olha melhor ao seu redor.

- Nossa que lugar lindo... – comenta a garota deslumbrada.

- muito...nossa... – diz ainda sem acreditar.

Os dois se levantam e vão observar o local, como poderia existir um jardim assim no meio do nada? Com certeza não era natural, mas mesmo lindo, precisava de certos cuidados, algumas plantas precisavam ser podadas, e tinha muito capim e plantas que devem ter sido trazidas pelo vento, pois não combinavam com o restante.

- Esse Jardim é dos seus pais Inu? – pergunta a garota.

- Pelo que parece... sim... agora entendo por que os dois gostavam de sair sozinhos quando vínhamos para essa casa nas férias... realmente é um bom lugar para se passar a tarde... mas... me pergunto se tem outro meio de vir para cá sem agente se molhar pra vir... – Fala Inuyasha olhando para a gruta de onde saíram. - Você não vai querer voltar por lá né Kagome? – fala se referindo a experiência que eles tiveram agora.

- Bem... eu preferia que não... mas temos né? Deixamos todas nossas coisas lá na entrada da caverna...

- Isso é verdade... bom... talvez seja melhor agente descansar um pouco por aqui...

- Sim...

Inuyasha e Kagome começam a andar por todo o jardim a fim de olhar tudo ao redor, era divertido ficarem ali, os dois olharam os peixes do lago que se formava com a água que sai da gruta, andaram pelas trilhas, comeram algumas das frutas que estavam no pé conversando enquanto estavam sentados na mesa que havia lá, a jovem colhe flores enquanto o hanyou ficava apenas deitado na grama de baixo da sombra da arvore ele até empurrou ela no balanço algumas vezes meio a contra-gosto, mas só depois de subir na arvore e ver se as cordas estavam mesmo bem presas.

Foi uma tarde divertida apenas dos dois, aquele lugar era extremamente calmo e silencioso dava uma grande paz e os dois aproveitaram esse momento. Mas ai o dia foi se esvaziando e os céus foram se tornando alaranjados, Kagome e Inuyasha estavam sentados na grama, a de cabelos preto-azulados tentava fazer uma coroa de flores enquanto Inuyasha observava o céu vendo a lua cheia.

- De noite a lua ficará mais bonita que agora...

- você gosta da lua Inu? Mesmo que quando ela está na fase nova você se transforme em humano?

- Bom... não é culpa dela que eu me transforme em humano não é verdade... sabe... não é que eu odeie vira humano... é só que... eu me sinto estranho...indefeso... não gosto de me sentir assim... eu odeio... essa sensação...

- você só se sente protegido quando está com seus poderes não é...

- Não só por isso... ser um hanyou tem muitas vantagens... mas ao mesmo tempo desvantagens... o fato de eu controlar bem mais meus sentimentos é realmente muito vantajoso... quando se está na minha situação... – o de cabelos prata dá um sorriso triste para sua acompanhante. – sem querer ofender... mas os humanos são bem fracos quando se trata de sentimentos... não sei como seria se eu não conseguisse controlá-los... entende?

- Sim... posso te entender... nós realmente somos fracos em certas situações... – a de olhos azuis encosta-se à arvore, abraça as pernas, e deita sua cabeça nelas, enquanto pensava no seu avô já falecido, de como se sentiu.

Inuyasha teve uma vaga idéia do que a garota estava pensando e então colocou seu braço sobre seus ombros e a puxou para um abraço, Kagome se aconchegou um pouco no seu peito e se deixou se abraçada.

- 'Ta tudo bem... eu 'to aqui... – diz olhando diretamente para ela com seus olhos ambarinos sérios.

- Eu sei que sim... obrigada... eu também... sempre estarei aqui... – fala fechando os olhos e abraçando o meio youkai.

- então não tente se afogar de novo... – fala em tom de riso.

- Hei! Não foi por que eu quis ok! – comenta meio emburrada.

- Depois vamos treinar formas de prender o fôlego por mais tempo... – sorri risonho.

Um vento gélido passa pelos dois... e como estavam só de roupa de banho, realmente causou um arrepio, Inuyasha sente os pêlos de Kagome se eriçarem com a brisa e suas penas encolherem mais, então ele começa a esfregar seus braços querendo lhe aquecer, e assim os dois acabam se aconchegando ainda mais um no outro e ficaram ali abraçados apenas sentindo o calor um do outro.

Kagome olhou para cima discretamente e viu que as orelhas de Inuyasha se mexerem um pouco com o vento e lembrou o que Kaede-san tinha lhe falado sobre isso, ficou um pouco vermelha, mas então resolveu aproveitar agora que estavam sozinhos.

- Inuyasha...

- Sim? Ah desculpe você quer que eu te solte? – pergunta envergonhado, por ter começado a aquecê-la sem seu consentimento.

- Ah não... não é isso... é que... – suas bochechas ficam vermelhas, e Inuyasha sente seu calor aumentar e estranha.

- O que é? – meio preocupado.

- é que... eu... eu posso... tocar nas suas orelhas? – pergunta escondendo seu rosto envergonhado do meio youkai que fica surpreso com a pergunta.

- Minhas orelhas?... ah... eu... bom é que eu não gosto muito que toquem nelas Kagome...

- Eu sei... _eu sabia que ele não iria deixar..._ – pensa Kagome meio decepcionada.

- Ah mas... se você quer tanto... acho que tudo bem... – Inuyasha estava envergonhado com aquilo que responde com uma voz baixa.

- O que? – Kagome arregala os olhos.

- Eu disse... que você pode...

- Sério?

- Sério...

- Oh... por essa eu não esperava... – diz sem saber o que pensa na hora. Então garota se afasta um pouco do hanyou para ter espaço para estender os braços para o topo de sua cabeça, Inuyasha abaixa um pouco para facilitar para ela, então Kagome toca nas orelhas dele com carinho.

Kagome sente como eram macias as orelhas dele, o pelo que as cobria parecia realmente pelo de cachorro, mesmo sendo da mesma cor do cabelo, eles tinham texturas diferentes, o toque faz Inuyasha sentir um arrepio, elas eram um lugar muito sensível por ter muitos nervos ali, ele sentia cócegas nelas facilmente, por isso não gostava que ninguém as toca-se.

Kagome esfregou seus dedos na parte de trás de suas orelhas, esperando que isso resulta-se em uma boa sensação, logo que percebe o que pensou ela acaba corando, Inuyasha sente aquele carinho dá um choque em todo seu corpo, sentia uma certa excitação lhe invadir, e seu corpo reage um pouco com isso, mas estava se segurando ao máximo para não fazer nada vergonhoso, Kagome continua esfregando os dedos lentamente e na frente ela passa de leve as unhas sem querer machucá-lo, apenas para saber o que ele sentiria, Inuyasha engole seco, nunca sentira sensações tão estranhas como aquelas, que pareciam dominá-lo, mas se segura.

Kagome se aproxima mais do meio youkai para segurar melhor suas orelhas, e seus seios acabam ficando bem perto do rosto de Inuyasha e isso o faz fechar os olhos envergonhado, na verdade sua mente estava brincando com ele nesse momento, mesmo não pensando muito nisso, ele ainda era "homem" e tinha seus desejos e vontades.

Kagome percebe que Inuyasha estava tenso, então acha melhor ser mais gentil e massageia suas orelhas de uma forma mais delicada, mas precisa, que o fez não conseguir mais segurar e acaba dando um gemido baixo de excitação com seu toque, seu rosto fazia uma cara muito fofa e ao mesmo tempo sexy e Kagome cora mais imediatamente.

- Ah desculpa! – fala retirando sua mão rapidamente, muito envergonhada. Inuyasha se afasta rapidamente ficando de costa para a garota por não conseguir encará-la de tão envergonhado que estava naquela situação.

- _Ele gemeu... será que foi de dor? Ou foi de..._ – cora muito mais.

- _Ah que vergonha!!!_ – desesperado – _E agora? Não consigo mais olhar pra ela... será que ela pensa que eu sou algum tipo de pervertido? AHHHHH!!! _– mesmo estando muito envergonhado, seus pêlos ainda estavam meio eriçados por causa das sensações.

- _E agora o que eu faço? Será que eu peguei muito pesado? Eu nem sei dizer já que é a primeira vez que acaricio as orelhas dele... não sabia que ele era tão sensível nelas... que vergonha..._ – Kagome abraça o próprio corpo enquanto sua temperatura subia a cada pensamento que tinha.

- _ah esse clima ta horrível... é melhor voltarmos para casa... assim eu posso ficar um pouco longe dela... e pensar no que fazer...- _Kagome... é melhor irmos não é? Está ficando tarde. – diz Inuyasha controlando seu rubor e evitando contato visual com Kagome, mas sua voz era seria e refletia sinceridade.

- Ah... sim... Claro... está ficando frio mesmo...

Os dois se levantam e vão ao caminho para a casa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Inuyasha estava na varanda do seu quarto pensando usando só uma bermuda para poder sentir na pele o frio da noite, tinha acabado de tomar um banho bem gelado, estava começando a se acostumar em tomar um pelo menos uma vez por dia por causa das coisas que estavam acontecendo recentemente com ele, ele não sabe como não pegou uma gripe ainda, estava envergonhado, não conseguia olhar para Kagome, eles chegaram a casa e se separam, durante o jantar não se falaram nem se encaram, e depois Inuyasha se trancou no quarto enquanto Kagome ficou lá fora na frente da casa, nesse momento ela estava tomando banho também, Inuyasha saiu de dentro do quarto por não conseguia ouvir o barulho da água caindo, isso fazia ele se lembrar do que aconteceu durante a tarde.

Só de lembrar-se daquelas sensações já se sente ruborizar. Como pode ter a deixado isso acontecer? Agora estavam nessa situação... Como fora descuidado, ainda mais pelo fato de estarem dividindo o mesmo quarto... como iria conseguir dormi com ela lá do seu lado... pela primeira vez... estava desesperado...

Ele abaixa a cabeça e suspira de cansaço enquanto coloca a mão na cabeça sem saber o que fazer, ele só queria esquecer aquilo, a vida dele com certeza seria mais fácil se pudesse esquecer o que ele quisesse... assim poderia continua sendo amigo de Kagome sem se sentir culpado por seus pensamentos obscuros que começavam a aparecer... ele realmente estava mal...

Kagome estava no banho, também muito pensativa, ela queria entender direito a situação em que se encontrava, Inuyasha estava a evitando por está envergonhado por algo que ela fez, mas os dois dormem no mesmo quarto então teriam que fica pelo menos a noite inteira juntos, e agora ela se perguntava se iria conseguir dormi com som e a imagem do rosto de Inuyasha na hora que tudo aconteceu. E seu rosto corava mais uma vez naquele dia.

- Eu virei uma pervertida – praticamente soltando fumaça pelos ouvidos. - O que eu faço? – com uma voz chorosa. – Acho que vou apenas para a cama e tentar dormi, mas não posso ficar nesse clima com Inuyasha para sempre... Ah vamos foi só um carinho né... não tem nada haver com outras coisas não é? Eu não preciso me sentir envergonhada não é? Só por que o Inuyasha fez uma cara muito fofa que fez querer mais e... AAAAAHHHHHH!! – desesperada e ligando a água fria. [todo mundo tah desesperados hj... me lembra SZS]

- Acho que eu devo pedir desculpas para ela por tê-la envergonhado... – fala Inuyasha observando as estrelas. – é... eu vou apenas esquecer isso tudo... não vale a pena fica nesse clima estranho com a Kagome_... afinal não tive culpa se o carinho que ela estava fazendo estava tão bom que eu... AAAHHHHH!!_ – ficou vermelho de novo.

- Inuyasha? – o garoto escuta a voz de Kagome vinda do quarto então volta para lá... Kagome já estava de pijama pronta para dormi.

- Ah... Oi... – olhando para tudo menos nos olhos dela.

- Oi... eu acho que já vou dormi né... – envergonhada.

- Ah... Claro tem razão... – ele consente ainda sem olhar para ela.

- Então... é... Boa noite?

- Boa Noite...

Kagome se deita no Futon e se cobre e fica de costas para Inuyasha, que se senta na cama e então olha para ela, na estava gostando nada dessa situação, tinha que dá um fim nela de qualquer jeito.

- Inuyasha você pode desligar a luz?

- Ahn? Ah claro... – ele se levanta e desliga o interruptor, mas a luz do abajur perto da cama continuava ligada. Então ele volta a para cama e se deita também.

- Ah... Kagome... você ainda tah acordada? – começa o hanyou.

- Tow...

- Eu... eu quero te pedir desculpas... por ter te envergonhado... eu não estou gostando da situação que estamos...

- Eu também não... Desculpa também... eu não deveria ter pedido para mexer nas suas orelhas...

- Não é sua culpa... elas apenas são muito sensíveis...

- eu percebi... – fala Kagome deixando ambos corados.

- então vamos apenas esquecer isso certo...

- tah bom...

- ótimo...

- ótimo... – então os dois se acomodam e tentam dormi. Mas um tempo depois:

- Inuyasha? Inu... você já dormiu?

- Ahn... não...

- é que eu queria te perguntar uma coisa...

- Ah... fala ai...

- Doeu?... Quando eu toquei suas orelhas?

- Não... – diz meio vermelho.

- Ah... – nisso eles ficam alguns minutos em silêncio.

- Por quê? – pergunta o hanyou.

- Nada... só pra saber mesmo...

- Ah...

- é que você estava meio tenso sabe...

- Ah... mas não foi por causa disso não...

- Não? Então por quê? – a garota tinha certa curiosidade na voz.

-... bem... é que... é... – vermelho.

- Não precisa dizer se não quiser...

- Não!... é só que... estava... estava bom... – fala bem baixo.

- Ahn? – Kagome se senta na cama de susto.

- Estava bom só isso... – Inuyasha se cobre pra que ela não veja seu rosto.

- Inu... nunca ninguém tinha tocado suas orelhas?

- só minha mãe... mas isso faz muito tempo...

- entendo... – Kagome se levanta e vai até a cama de Inuyasha. – Desculpa...

- sem problemas... – diz ele se escondendo ainda mais.

- Hei Inuyasha não precisa se esconder... – puxando o lençol. – _sinto deja vú com isso... _[cena de quando Inu estava humano...]

- Não, 'ta bom assim... – se afastando mais de Kagome.

- Inu! – Kagome pula na cama e puxa o lençol dele com força, Inuyasha se senta e se prepara pra levantar da cama quando Kagome coloca as mãos em suas orelhas novamente, fazendo carinho, e isso faz com que o hanyou fique paralisado.

- Kagome, pára! Pára por favor! – começando a ficar nervoso de novo.

- Inuyasha... relaxe... – os toque de agora estava diferentes, eram realmente relaxantes, fechou a cara um pouco, mas ficou quieto no seu lugar, enquanto Kagome brincava com suas orelhas.

Kagome se sentou na cama de Inuyasha e o chamou para que coloca-se a cabeça em seu colo, o hanyou concordou meio envergonhado mais foi, e então ela voltou a mexer nelas. Elas se mexiam com o contado dos dedos quentes, como se estivessem fugindo.

- Inu... tudo bem... eu vou tomar mas cuidado agora, por isso, apenas relaxe ok, se sinta a vontade para se expressar se quiser... – disse corando um pouco.

- t-tah... – não se sentindo muito bem com a situação.

Mas o carinho dela ela ótimo em sua opinião, agora ele era mais calmo e sutil, fazia seu corpo relaxar, então fechou os olhos para aproveitar mais aquilo. Kagome observava o rosto calmo de Inuyasha feliz, que bom que estava tudo resolvido agora, mas de repente ela escuta outro barulho baixo, mas dessa vez era continuo, ele estava... ronronando? Como um gato? Kagome riu em mente, mas achou muito fofo isso nele.

* * *

Era de madrugada, Inuyasha acorda por sentir frio, quando abre os olhos, vê que o abajur ainda estava ligado, ainda estava sonolento e olha para baixo e vê a cama de Kagome vazia, que estranho, será que ela havia ido ao banheiro? Pensou isso até notar que não estava deitado em seu travesseiro, então ele pula de surpresa, ele ainda estava no colo dela. Kagome estava sentada em sua cama dormindo encostada a cabeceira da cama, ele deve ter dormido no colo dela e ai ela não tinha como sair dali, mas que situação...

Estava frio, e ele não queria que ela dormisse no chão assim, mas também não poderia deixar ela dormi na sua cama sem sua permissão, teria que acordá-la.

- Kagome? Hei... Kagome... acorda – ele fala bem baixo e perto do ouvido dela, então ela abre os olhos lentamente.

- Inu? – sonolenta.

- Desculpa Ka... acho que dormi no seu colo e você também caiu no sono... já é de madrugada... – fala apontando para a o relógio na cômoda, que faz Kagome se assustar.

- Ah! Desculpa, já vou para minha cama... – saindo da cama do garoto às pressas.

- Hei! Espere! – segura o braço da de cabelos negros – você não quer dormi aqui? Está frio... Tem espaço para nós dois...

- O que? Na sua cama? – vermelha.

- é... bom não é como se fosse a primeira vez...

- Não Inu... não acho que...

- está com medo de mim? – pergunta apreensivo.

- Não! De onde tirou essa idéia?

- Eu... Durma aqui Kagome... comigo...

- I-Inuy...

- Calma!!! Sem pensar besteiras peloamordedeus... só durma aqui ok... – fala nervoso, muito vermelho e de cabeça baixa.

- Mas... por que?

- Nem eu sei na verdade... – diz surpreso e com sinceridade, e isso faz a garota rir. – eu só não quero que você durma no chão... – olha nos olhos dela - _quero que você fique perto de mim..._ – completa em pensamento.

- Ah... ta... eu durmo aqui então... – fala se acomodando na cama.

- Arigato... – Inuyasha puxa as cobertas e cobre Kagome com elas, ele se afasta dela para que ela não se sentisse desconfortável, e Kagome desliga a luz do abajur.

Kagome se sente meio estranha dormindo na mesma cama que ele, não que já não tivesse acontecido, ela meio que tinha se acostumado já que ela dormia na cama de Inuyasha na casa dele, mas agora parecia meio diferente, ficar tão perto dele há deixava um pouco nervosa, seu coração batia rápido, mesmo assim ela gostava de ficar perto dele, e esse pensamento a fez sorri, Inuyasha estava de costas para Kagome, mas sente um toque em seu ombro e se vira para ver o que era e ela estava bem perto.

- Kagome?

- Me dá sua mão Inuyasha...

- Minha mão?

Inuyasha segurou a mão dela e com isso ela o puxou para mais perto e deixou seu braço envolve-la, enquanto encostava-se a seu abdômen, se sentia aquecida. Inuyasha ficou sem entender a situação, mas simplesmente a abraçou e se arrumou para ficarem mais perto um do outro, e assim os dois dormiram, mais aquecidos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- onde eles estão... Takku... – Kagome olha em todas as direções, mas estava realmente difícil achar qualquer um no meio de tanto mato.

Kagome ia caminhando super atenta a qualquer movimento, não queria ter que procurar tudo de novo, mas de repente ela escuta um barulho atrás de si.

- Ah Não! –se vira rapidamente

Inuyasha chutou a lata. E então Kagome com uma cara arrasada olha a lata voando novamente.

Ela e os outros estavam brincando de chuta lata com o Shippou, Kagome era a que estava procurando o pessoal agora, Inuyasha disse que seria uma boa experiência para ela, assim ela aprenderia melhor a sentir a presença das pessoas ao se redor, e também aprenderia a ser mais atenta, mas ela não sabia que era tão difícil achar todo mundo no meio daquele "matagal".

Inuyasha e Shippou, que estavam no alto de uma árvore, se seguravam pra rir por causa da cara de desgosto de Kagome de ter que ir buscar a lata mais uma vez, já era a quarta vez seguida. Sango e Miroku estavam trocando de lugar novamente enquanto Sesshoumaru e Rin não saíram do canto nenhuma vez, já que o local que eles estavam era bem escondido [não pensem besteiras]. Mesmo que fosse uma brincadeira de criança todos estavam aproveitando a situação.

Depois de correr atrás do pote, a garota de olhos azuis coloca a lata de novo no circulo meio cansada pela corrida, já estava de saco cheio daquilo, toda vez que ela se distanciava um pouquinho da lata, alguém aparecia e chutava ela de novo, será que aquilo fazia parte do treino também? Dessa vez ela ia jogar sujo, ficou perto da lata e fechou os olhos, concentrou sua energia espiritual nos pés, e transferiu ela para o solo, e as espalhou como ondas, iria localizá-los com certeza.

Inuyasha e Shippou perceberam a energia e sorriram, era o que eles estavam esperando, os dois fizeram um aceno com a cabeça e se separaram bem rápido e começaram a se mover pelas arvores, Sesshoumaru sentiu a energia também e por um segundo ficou meio surpreendido já que era a primeira vez que a sentia, ele olhou serio para Rin e então ela faz uma aceno com ok e sobe em suas costas e ele logo tratou de fugir também, precisa esconder sua presença de todo jeito, dentro todos ele era o que tinha mais energia demoníaca, seria encontrado logo por Kagome desse jeito. Miroku por ter sua descendência de monge também sentiu algo indo de encontro a eles, ele se levantou e puxou Sango consigo... agora se fosse encontrado seria algo de vida ou morte. É... Eles levam besteiras como essa a sério...

A energia rósea de Kagome é rapidamente espalhada, em sua mente a garota analisava cada perímetro do terreno, ela conseguiu sentir várias presenças ao mesmo tempo, mas elas apareciam e desapareciam constantemente, pois estavam se movendo muito rápido. Então é assim que se joga Chuta lata com youkais...

Inuyasha saltava com uma rapidez impressionante, só estava esperando o momento que Kagome abrisse os olhos e se mexesse para procurar alguém para poder chutar a lata de novo ele já tinha um plano em mente, em um salto Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru se encontraram. Os dois irmãos fazem um aceno e então Inuyasha cai reto por entre as arvores enquanto Sesshoumaru continua seu caminho.

Quando Inuyasha pisa no chão, Kagome abre os olhos e olha em direção a onde ele estava e corre para verificar, então ela vê um cabelo prateado atrás da arvore e então ela corre em direção a lata para marca Inuyasha só que quando ela estava no meio do caminho ela sente outra pulsação e essa vinha do outro lado, e quando olhou era Inuyasha, e no outro lado saiu de trás da arvore também outro Inuyasha.

- Dois Inuyashas? Mas como?

- Kagome... escolha o Inuyasha certo!... se escolher o errado... terá que ir buscar a lata de novo... – os dois Inuyashas falam ao mesmo tempo.

Miroku e Sango observam tudo de longe.

- Ah... então esse era o plano... – comenta Sango

- Dois Inuyashas... um deles deve ser o Shippou usando sua técnica de ilusão.

- Inuyasha deve está querendo testar o poder de Kagome para ver se ela consegue diferenciar os dois... boa estratégia...

Nessa hora Kagome não sabia dizer quem é quem, então viu que os dois estavam se preparando para alguma coisa, quando viu os dois começaram a correr até o pote, o desespero tomou de conta, não ia deixar de jeito nenhum eles chutarem, mesmo não sabendo quem era quem... de uma coisa ela sabia... os dois são Youkais... e Youkais não podem com energia espiritual.

Kagome começa pega rapidamente umas pedrinhas do chão e as atira nos dois youkais que tiveram que se esquivar por causa da energia nelas contidas, Kagome se esforça para então concentrar sua energia espiritual no chão para que quando os dois pulassem, eles caíssem exatamente em cima de sua energia, foi uma batalha árdua para os dois youkais desviarem de Kagome que continuava a correr e ao mesmo tempo lutar com os dois para que eles não se aproximassem da lata.

Kagome estava bem perto da Lata agora e os dois youkais também estavam muito próximos, mesmo que chegasse primeiro na lata teria que saber diferenciar os dois senão seria tudo em vão.

_Vamos Kagome, pense Kagome! Você não quer ir buscar a lata de novo não é? Qual é a diferença entre eles!! O que eles tem de diferente Kagome?? O que?? _

Para Kagome tudo parecia em câmera lenta, ela correndo e ao mesmo tempo tentando impedir que os dois Inuyashas se aproximassem, a corrida deles, a distância para a lata diminuía mais e mais, Kagome estava realmente no seu limite então por uma forte força de vontade ela despertou uma grande energia dentro de si que foi transferida aos seus olhos. Nessa hora quando Kagome olhou para os dois Inuyasha ele viu que suas energias demoníacas eram diferentes.

_Eu sei! Eu quem é o verdadeiro Inuyasha!_

Nos últimos segundo Kagome pulou para alcançar a lata, os dois Inuyashas fizeram o mesmo. Miroku, Sango, Sesshoumaru e Rin estavam extremamente ansiosos e no ultimo segundo.

- O da direita é o Inuyasha e o da esquerda é o Shippou!! – rastejando no chão.

Kagome... tinha pegado a lata.

- AHHHHH!!!! – grita Inuyasha fulo da vida por não te pegado a lata.

- Droga foi por tão pouco... – Shippou volta para sua forma norma com uma cara chorosa.

- AHHH!! EU CONSEGUI! Ai meu deus eu consegui!!! – diz Kagome ainda esparramada no chão segurando a lata gritando de felicidade.

- affff!! – diz Inuyasha emburrado.

- Há! Então esse era seu plano não é... me deixar confusa para então chutar a lata, mas eu fui mais rápida, eu fui melhor! – Se achando, e colocando a lata no circulo de novo.

- 'ta 'ta... Não fique se achando...

- Por que não? Eu acabei de ganhar de vocês dois... EU ganhei!

- Kagome... você é mesmo ingênua... – Inuyasha dá um sorriso maligno.

- Por que? – pergunta se entender aquilo.

- Você me conhece a um bom tempo não acha? Já deveria saber que... eu sempre tenho um plano B.

Nessa hora Sesshoumaru aparece voando e então chuta a lata mais uma vez. Deixando Kagome pasma e Inuyasha e Shippou as gargalhadas.

* * *

- Isso foi completamente injusto Sesshoumaru!!! Você apareceu voando!! Não vale!! – diz Kagome ainda emburrada comendo um pedaço de melancia. Eles já tinham voltado para a casa, estavam na varanda agora.

- O jogo não tem regras de que não se pode voar Kagome, além disso, você também jogou sujo, você não podia usar sua energia espiritual como um radar... – diz também comendo melancia com Rin no seu colo.

- Mas... mas...- não tinha como ela se defender daquela acusação...

- Hahaha! Não se preocupe Kagome, pense pelo lado positivo, hoje você aprendeu uma coisa nova né... – diz Inuyasha sorrindo.

- mesmo assim...

- Se você queria tanto ganhar deveria ter previsto que Sesshoumaru por ser um youkai completo fosse capaz de voar e então ter dimensionado o seu poder para uma área maior. – Kagome sente como se uma panela caísse na sua cabeça enquanto Miroku e Sango apenas tapavam a boca pra não rir na frente dela.

- Bem não se preocupe com isso... foi bem divertido... não acha Shippou?

- SIM! – diz o garotinho youkai com um grande sorriso.

No fim das contas mataram dois coelhos numa cajadada só, além de treinar Kagome, ainda brincaram a tarde toda com Shippou.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Numa tarde, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru estavam trabalhando tranquilamente na varanda da casa, o meio youkai digitava freneticamente em seu notebook enquanto Sesshoumaru lia alguns contratos importantes e fazia certos telefonemas.

Rin e Kagome estavam ajudando Kaede no jardim com as flores, Kagome tinha um motivo secreto para está aprendendo como fazer tudo, ela queria poder fazer isso no outro jardim em uma próxima oportunidade, Inuyasha e Kagome contaram sobre o Jardim apenas para Sesshoumaru já que ele merecia saber e o levaram lá, depois descobriram que era possível chegar lá por terra, mas era um caminho bem difícil de andar, mas como Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha eram youkais, eles poderiam ir simplesmente pulando nas arvores. Kagome e Inuyasha iam lá de vez em quando.

- Minna!! Eu tenho grandes noticias! – diz Miroku acompanhando de Sango, os dois tinham saído para comprar algumas coisas na cidade, e agora eles estavam um panfleto na mão.

- Ah um festival? – pergunta Kagome lendo o conteúdo do panfleto.

- Sim! Vai ter um festival lá da cidade... vamos! Vai ser divertido!

- Nossa faz tempo que eu não vou a um – comenta Rin. – O que acha Sesshy? – pergunta a seu namorado que estava um pouco longe, mas sabia que ele tinha ouvido.

- Se você quiser ir Rin... por mim tudo bem... você vai maninho?

- Ah... Claro... o ultimo festival que eu fui nós ainda éramos crianças não é?

- é verdade...

- Então todo mundo vai que bom! – diz Kagome com um sorriso.

- Eu posso ir também Kagome-chan? – pergunta Shippou que acabara de chegar.

- Claro Shippou-chan! Ai que sorte que eu trouxe meu yukata... – sorri radiante.

- Inuyasha-sama e Sesshoumaru-sama, gostariam que eu providenciar-se quimonos para vocês dois? – pergunta Kaede trazendo chá para os dois trabalhadores.

- Seria interessante ir de quimono, não é Sesshoumaru?

- Voltando às raízes talvez? – pergunta com um pequeno sorriso.

- Ah!! Eu quero ir de quimono também!! – diz Rin.

- Rin-sama, se a senhorita desejar eu posso emprestar um dos meus antigos quimonos, para a senhorita também Sango-sama.

- Kyah!! Obrigada! – diz Sango.

* * *

Inuyasha tinha acabado de se arrumar, ele usava um yukata cinza escuro, e uma cinta vinho, a camisa de dentro também era da mesma cor da cinta, ainda havia na vestimenta detalhes pintados de preto e um cinza mais claro, ele transara seus cabelos em uma trança folgada e baixa.

- Kagome eu vou descendo viu... – avisa o meio youkai à jovem que ainda estava no banheiro.

- Ah!! Inuyasha espera... – diz abrindo a porta rapidamente – me dá uma ajuda rápida, por favor... – sai do banheiro vestindo o yukata, mas com a cinta na mão. – eu não consigo fazer o laço nas costas sozinha... pode fazer por mim?

- Ah... claro... – Kagome se vira de costas e arruma o yukata ficasse certo e Inuyasha começa a enrolar a cinta em sua cintura, e no fim ele dá um laço nas costas.

- Nossa obrigada... dar esse laços são muito difíceis... e você faz com tanta facilidade...

- é que eu usei muito quimono quando era mais novo...

Kagome usava um yukata azul marinho com uma estampa de galhos de cerejeira cheios de sakuras. A cinta que Inuyasha colocou era lilás. Seu cabelo estava ondulado e preso em um charmoso coque e sua franja estava de lado presa com presilhas que combinavam com as cores do yukata.

Os dois descem as escadas para encontrar todos os outros já na sala a sua espera. Sesshoumaru escolheu um yukata verde bem escuro com uma cinta prata na cor de seus cabelos. Rin usava um yukata amarelo com estampa de estrelas brancas, com uma cinta laranja e tinha seus cabelos amarrados em um coque alto. Miroku usava um vermelho escuro, com uma cinta preta, e o de Sango era rosa com estampa florida e uma cinta também rosa, mas mais escuro que o rosa do yukata, seu cabelo tinha dois coques pequenos no alto da cabeça e com o resto do cabelo solto. Shippou usava um azul mais claro listrado com uma cinta verde para combinar com seus olhos.

- Finalmente em Kagome... você é sempre a ultima nossa... – reclama Sango com a amiga que descia as escadas junto ao hanyou.

Depois que estava todos juntos eles foram até o festival na cidade, chegaram e avistaram várias barracas de comidas e bebidas, muitas pessoas junto de seus familiares ou em grupos de amigos também vestidos de yukata ou roupas normais mesmo, se divertindo nos jogos ou comprando lembrancinhas.

Todos foram andando e conversando caminhavam olhando as pequenas lojinhas até que Sango vê uma que vendia bijuterias, e puxa Miroku até lá.

- Ai que coisas lindas... – diz fascinada olhando as amostras.

- você quer alguma coisa Sangozinha? Eu compro para você... – diz Miroku sorrindo com todo aquele entusiasmo.

- Serio? Obrigada amor!! Então acho que vou escolher um brinco novo...

Rin ficou apenas observando de longe, mas com vontade de se aproximar, e Sesshoumaru percebe isso por causa de seu olhar.

- Se você quiser algo também você pode escolher que eu compro para você...

- Ah sesshy não posso aceitar... – diz meio surpresa.

- deixe disso Rin... vá lá eu sei que você queria um colar novo, escolha... será um prazer dá-lo de presente para você...

- Sesshy... – sorri apaixonada e dá um beijo em seu namorado para ir até onde Sango estava.

Inuyasha, Kagome e Shippou observavam tudo, Kagome também parecia querer alguma coisa, mas ela disfarçar já que não podia pedir para ninguém comprar para ela, Inuyasha percebe isso e quando ia se oferecer para comprar para ela, ela e Shippou começaram andar.

- Kagome? Aonde vai?

- Inuyasha eu e Shippou vamos brincar de Kingyo Sukui... vamos?

- Ah... Claro... – diz olhando para a barraca de bijuterias e logo depois corre para perto dos dois jovens a sua frente.

* * *

- três por favor... – após isso Inuyasha recebe três argolinhas e tigelas com água.

- quem pegar mais vence o que acha? – fala Kagome diretamente para Shippou.

- Claro! –sorri inocentemente.

Nesse jogo o objetivo é pegar os peixinhos dourados em uma pequena piscina com uma argolinha forrada com papel, se demora-se muito o papel molhava e rasgava e assim você acabava perdendo o peixe.

Kagome conseguiu alguns, mas Inuyasha e Shippou por serem youkais conseguiram pegar vários. Mas como não iriam conseguir levar os peixes para casa com eles, eles devolveram a maioria, mas Shippou ficou com dois deles de presente.

Nesse meio tempo, Shippou viu uma barraca de algodão doce e ficou com vontade, Inuyasha viu o olhar de Shippou e perguntou:

- Você quer?

- Ahn? O que? – pergunta o pequeno youkai assustado.

- Algodão doce... não precisa ter vergonha de pedir se você quiser... eu compro para você...

- Mas Inuyasha-sama...

- Hei... eu quero dá ele pra você...mas só se você quiser...

- Mas o senhor já me deu os peixinhos...

- Não tem problema... você quer? Sim ou não?

-... sim... – de cabeça baixa.

- Ótimo... você vai querer também Kagome?

- Eu? Ah... eu preferia que fosse Takoyaki...

- Então eu trago para você... me esperem naquele baquinho tah bom? – disse se afastando dos dois.

- Vêm vamos sentar Shippou...

- Tah...

- Shippou, você é tão tímido com relação ao Inuyasha... por que isso?

- Inuyasha-sama é meu mestre... não posso ser mimado desse jeito com ele...

- Ora Shippou você não está sendo mimado... não há problema nenhum ele te pagar um algodão doce não é?

- Inuyasha-sama já fez muito por mim... não gosto de me aproveitar de sua bondade...

- Nossa Shippou... você gosta mesmo do Inuyasha não é?

- É que... foi graças a ele que eu tenho um lugar para morar...

- É? – pergunta surpresa ao se sentar no banquinho, Shippou senta logo depois.

- É... Quando eu era mais novo... meus pais foram assassinados por youkais... eu não tinha para onde ir... até que Inuyasha-sama me encontrou....

**Flash Back**

_Já tinha passado mais de uma semana, o pequeno youkai de apenas 3 anos de idade não conseguia mais andar, então caia no chão de cansaço, não tinha comido nada nos últimos dias... tinha medo de dormi, pois poderia ser atacado enquanto isso. Seus pais estavam mortos, teria que se virar sozinho, mas não conseguia nem manter os olhos abertos, estava cansado demais. Seus ferimentos ainda doíam, seu corpo todo doía. Não conseguia mais continuar... será que ele iria morrer? Foi seu ultimo pensamento antes de tudo se apagar em sua frente._

_- Entendo... o senhor já vai assumir a empresa Sesshoumaru-sama... mas não acha que ainda é novo demais para isso, o senhor tem apenas 17 anos...- diz uma velha senhora lhe servindo chá._

_- Não posso fazer nada Kaede, eles precisam de mim, eu sou o único que tem direito de assumir a empresa nesse momento... – Sesshoumaru era jovem, mas já tinha seu ar sério para sua idade, era um forte Youkai e ninguém conseguia quebrar essa mascara, a não ser..._

_- Nii-san!! Nós vamos nos mudar? – pergunta um garotinho de seus 11 anos de cabelos prateados que batia no meio das costas, sua expressão era neutra, mas voz era sofrida. – achei que nós tínhamos vindo aqui para passar as férias juntos! Mas Myuuga-sensei disse que você veio aqui apenas para contar isso para a velha Kaede._

_- Me desculpe Inuyasha... mas é verdade... nós dois vamos nos mudar para Tókio ainda daqui a algumas semanas..._

_- Por quê? Você não gosta da nossa casa? – diz triste._

_- Não é isso Inuyasha... – Sesshoumaru se ajoelha para ficar na frente do meio irmão. – é que eu fui aceito na faculdade... você se lembra que eu estava estudando muito nesses dias não é?_

_- Sim..._

_- Então... eu fui aceito lá, e vou começar a estudar lá... e ficaria muito longe para que eu fosse de Kyoto para Tókio todos os dias entende... por isso vamos nos mudar para mais perto..._

_- Mas... e a nossa casa? Eu não queria deixar a casa em que mamãe e papai viviam... – seus olhos estavam com lagrimas, mas o meio youkai era teimoso e não iria deixá-las cair nunca mais, não poderia chorar para sempre, já tinha se acostumado com a falta dos seus entes queridos._

_- está tudo bem... tudo vai ficar bem Inuyasha... – Sesshoumaru abraça o irmão mais novo, suas palavras serviam de consolo tanto para o pequeno, tanto para ele mesmo que estava tomando uma decisão que mudaria muito a vida dos dois, precisava ser forte._

_- Em Tókio nós vamos começar de novo... vamos ter uma nova casa... vamos estudar em escolas novas... e vamos ter uma vida nova... só nós dois ok... vai dar tudo certo..._

_-... Certo... eu vou me esforçar... eu prometo que não vou te trazer problemas Nii-san... você vai está muito ocupado quando chegarmos lá não é? – diz o garotinho de olhos ambarinos, ele também era jovem, mas ele era esperto, precisava ser se quisesse sobreviver a tudo que estavam passando._

_- Sim... eu vou assumir a empresa do nosso pai e também vou estudar muito... e até eu me acostumar, talvez nós não vamos nos ver muito... mas saiba que eu só quero o seu melhor Inuyasha..._

_- Eu sei... por isso eu já decidi... – olha seriamente para o irmão - Eu vou estudar muito... para que quando eu crescer eu posso te ajudar na empresa... assim você não vai mais precisar trabalhar tanto... não é Nii-san? – Inuyasha sorri, era um sorriso triste, mas ele tinha um olhar cheio de emoção, que alivia um pouco a preocupação de Sesshoumaru, o fazendo não se arrepender de sua decisão._

_- Sim... eu vou esperar por isso... tenho certeza que você terá um futuro brilhante... pelo menos é isso que eu desejo a você..._

_- Não pense só em mim Nii-san... pense em você também... você também terá um futuro brilhante... eu sei que sim... – as palavras de Inuyasha impressionaram Sesshoumaru e sua mascara foi quebrada, realmente... só ele conseguia isso._

_- Arigato Inuyasha... – estava feliz, mas estava escondendo isso._

_- Agora... vamos no quintal? Eu quero jogar bola! Você pode jogar comigo? _

_- Claro... eu vou indo Kaede... – faz uma pequena reverencia para a velha senhora._

_- Se divirtam... mas cuidado para não se machucarem..._

_- Você diz isso para mim Kaede? Não sou mais uma criança... – Sesshoumaru reclama um pouco, mas está feliz por ainda ser tratado assim por alguém, já que daqui a alguns dias, seria tratado como um adulto e teria que se esquecer de tudo isso._

* * *

_Sesshoumaru chuta a bola com muita força e Inuyasha não consegue pará-la e ela acaba indo para a floresta, Inuyasha então começa a correr atrás dela, Sesshoumaru, Myuga e Toutousai esperam o garoto, sabiam que ele não ia se perder ali, Inuyasha já conseguia se localizar usando seu olfato, ele treinava muito todos os dias, ele aprendia as coisas rápido, isso com relação a tudo que ele tinha contato._

_No meio do mato Inuyasha avistou a bola, atrás de arbusto, mas quando foi pega-la, ele sentiu o cheiro de alguém, era cheiro de sangue na verdade, sangue de youkai. Inuyasha pensou primeiro se deveria chamar Sesshoumaru antes, mas achou que ele deveria dar uma olhada antes de tudo. Chegando perto de onde vinha o cheiro, ele viu uma criança caída, parecia dormindo, estava toda cortada, suas roupas pareciam trapos, estava muito magra e parecia muito fraco._

_Cheirou ao redor para ver se sentia o cheiro de seus pais ou do agressor, mas não sentia nada, então ele pegou o garotinho colocou em suas costas e correu, ele precisava de ajuda, e rápido. _

_- NII-SAN!!! _

_- Sinto cheiro de sangue... – diz Sesshoumaru se levantando ao ver Inuyasha voltando depressa._

_-Nii-san rápido! Precisamos de um médico... – diz mostrando a criança em suas costas._

_- Rápido Inuyasha, leve ele até Kaede ela saberá o que fazer!_

* * *

_Seus olhos se abriram lentamente, sua cabeça doía, e o cheiro forte de remédio fazia seu nariz arder. Estava em um lugar que desconhecia, mas se sentia confortável ali estava usando roupas novas e tinha bandagens pelo corpo, estava em um quarto todo branco e não havia ninguém ali, então ouviu um barulho de porta se abrindo e olhou para o lado._

_- Oh... então você acordou... – diz o meio youkai em um rosto sério, ele decidira que se seu irmão estava fazendo isso, ele deveria amadurecer também._

_- quem é? – diz com uma voz rala e cansada._

_- Meu nome é Inuyasha... eu te achei na floresta... e você é?_

_- Shippou..._

_- Só Shippou? Como é o nome do seu pai? – se sentando do lado da cama._

_- Não tenho pai... nem mãe... eles foram mortos... por youkais... – diz com desgosto._

_- ah... então você é órfão... é temos algo em comum... – Inuyasha dá um pequeno sorriso._

_- você também não tem pais?_

_- Não... eles morreram... a alguns anos... mas eu tenho um irmão mais velho... – Shippou observou atentamente o garoto a sua frente, ele parecia ser um youkai, mas ao mesmo tempo não parecia..._

_- você é um youkai?_

_- Não... Não totalmente... eu sou um meio youkai... um Hanyou... minha mãe era humana..._

_- um Hanyou? Isso é possível?_

_- Hum? – sem entender._

_- é que meu pai dizia que quando um Hanyou nascia... eles eram mortos logo depois, por que youkais não querem ter filhos misturados..._

_- é... é verdade... mas meu pai quis me ter como filho... mas... agora ele não está mais aqui não é... está com medo de mim? Ou com nojo talvez?_

_-... não... na verdade... eu me sinto aliviado...- isso surpreende Inuyasha - youkais... eu... odeio eles... – diz caindo no sono novamente._

* * *

_Haviam passado vários dias, Shippou já conseguia andar e sair do quarto onde estava, ele estava tão agradecido há Inuyasha, que o seguia para todos os lugares, mas sempre escondido, é claro que Inuyasha sempre percebia. Sesshoumaru estava meio que se divertindo com isso, Shippou parecia um patinho seguindo a mãe. Shippou não gostava muito se Sesshoumaru por ele ser um youkai completo, mas como ele era irmão de Inuyasha e o tratava bem ele o respeitava._

_- Hei Shippou você quer parar de me seguir... isso é chato sabia... até quando eu vou no banheiro... – diz indignado._

_- Gomen nasai – diz assustado. – "há não... eu deixei Inuyasha-sama com raiva... ele não vai mais gostar de mim." – pensa o garotinho_

_- Se quer tanto ficar perto de mim... apenas fique... você parece um Stalker... – diz bufando de raiva._

_- Hai... Inuyasha-sama..._

_- não use –sama comigo... faz eu parecer um velho..._

_- me desculpe Inuyasha-sama..._

_- Shippou!! – grita com ele de raiva._

_- Me desculpe!! – assustado e quase chorando._

_- Opa hei, não chore Shippou... desculpa por ter gritado com você... – Inuyasha fica nervoso, não gosta de ver ninguém chorando, e então faz um cafuné na cabeça do pequeno youkai._

_- Inuyasha-sama... – Shippou sorri feliz._

_- Nossa! Garoto como você dá trabalho... vêem... vamos brincar..._

_- Hai! – agora se sorriso era radiante._

* * *

_Inuyasha estava sentando na porta da casa pensando, amanhã ele iria para Tókio, e talvez fosse demorar muito para voltarem para a aquela casa, ele se perguntava como sua vida seria dali para frente quando Shippou já curado corre até ele muito agitado._

_- Inuyasha-sama o senhor já vai embora?- pergunta quase sem ar pela corrida, tirando o Hanyou de seus pensamentos._

_- sim... desculpa Shippou...- faz um cafuné em sua cabeça - é que eu não moro aqui... eu vou para Tókio amanhã..._

_- Tókio? É muito longe?- pergunta muito triste._

_- eu também não sei... nunca fui lá... mas lá será minha nova casa..._

_-... o senhor parece triste...- fala olhando para o chão._

_- Pareço? – pergunta surpreso, estava ao máximo tentando esconder isso._

_- sinto o cheiro..._

_- oh... seu olfato é bom... você será um ótimo youkai quando crescer..._

_- eu não queria ser um youkai..._

_- Hei... ainda com raiva deles? – meio preocupado, Shippou apenas se mantêm em silencio - Sabe Shippou... minha família é estranha... a família do meu pai é toda de youkais... e a de minha mãe é toda de humanos... é uma família grande... mas eu nunca conheci nenhum deles realmente... só meus pais e meu irmão..._

_- por que Inuyasha-sama?_

_- Por que eles não gostam de mim... lembra o que você disse quando nós falamos pela primeira vez? Que hanyous não são aceitos por youkais? Bem... eles não são aceitos por ninguém na verdade... os youkais me acham repugnante... e os humanos tem um certo medo de mim... mas sabe... eu não os odeio por causa disso..._

_- Não? – surpreso._

_- Não... eles estão apenas seguindo seus instintos... preconceito é algo que sempre vai existir... e eu não posso mudar isso... mas sabe de uma coisa? eu não preciso deles... eu tenho meu irmão, e tem poucas pessoas... muito poucas na verdade... que não tem medo de mim... ou preconceito... eu acredito nisso pelo menos... eu acredito que se eu treinar e estudar muito... ficar muito forte e inteligente... um dia as outras pessoas iram me reconhecer por minhas habilidades e não pela minha raça... pelo menos esse é meu objetivo... se isso não acontecer... bem... pelo menos eu lutei por isso não é? O que não pode é fica parado sem fazer nada... e também não vale a pena odeia-los ou se vingar deles... o que podemos fazer é apenas... seguir em frente... – Inuyasha diz isso olhando para o céu estrelado que se formava, Shippou ficou impressionado com aquilo, ele sentia a sinceridade em seu discurso, ele realmente não odiava ninguém? Como podia pensar desse jeito com a vida que tinha? Shippou sorriu._

_- Hei Shippou... você pode ficar aqui na casa se quiser... Kaede mora aqui... eu disse para ela cuidar de você... e então ela resolveu te adotar... ai você vai poder estudar, e vai ter amigos, um lugar para ficar, e não vai ficar sozinho..._

_- Inuyasha-sama... – fica surpreso._

_- Eu quero que você tenha muitos amigos... como você não é como eu tenho certeza que vai conseguir... e um dia eu venho te visitar ok... eu não sei quando... mas eu vou voltar..._

_- Sim... – lagrimas caem dos olhos do pequeno kitsune. Ele ainda tinha muita raiva daquele youkai por ter matado seu pai... mas até queria agradecê-lo agora... pois graças a ele... ele pode conhecer Inuyasha._

**Fim do Flash Back**

Shippou terminou de contar a história para Kagome, que a deixou muito emocionada. Inuyasha estava escondido ouvindo de longe, não queria atrapalhar o pequeno youkai, e estava feliz por ele ainda se lembrar de tudo, Inuyasha achou que o garotinho já tinha esquecido, afinal ele tinha apenas 3 anos na época.

- Nossa... eu não sabia... que bom né?

- ahn?

- que bom que você encontrou um amigo tão legal que nem o Inuyasha não é? – Kagome sorri gentilmente.

- Sim! – e Shippou sorri também.

* * *

- Hei vocês querem tentar? – diz Inuyasha apontando para o tiro ao alvo.

- Oh, deixa eu ver os premi-... AQUILO É UM PS3? – olha Kagome incrédula para o premio na primeira fileira. [eu juro que vi isso em algum lugar... acho que em algum anime de paródia...]

- Acho que barraquinhas dão bastante lucro atualmente... – diz Shippou com uma gota enorme.

- Quem ia conseguir derrubar um PS3 com uma arminha de rolha? – pergunta Inuyasha incrédulo.

- Quer tentar? – desafia Kagome.

- Você acha que quantos tiros serão suficientes para derrubar agente derrubar aquilo? – pergunta Shippou.

- Não sei... mas acho que se agente atirar ao mesmo tempo agente derruba... – diz Inuyasha confiante.

- então vamos? – os três correm para a barraca.

* * *

- Hei gente!! Achei os três – diz Rin se aproximando de Inuyasha, Kagome e Shippou, enquanto os outros vinham logo atrás.

- Nossa, onde vocês estavam? – pergunta Sango.

- Passeando... comendo... Querem Takoyaki? – oferece Kagome, Shippou estava com seu algodão doce e Inuyasha estava comendo banana com chocolate.

- não já comemos... – diz Rin sorrindo com Sesshoumaru ao lado dela.

- Hei gente! Vocês não vão acreditar! Eu acabei de ouvir que um casal acabou de ganhar aquele PS3 da barraquinha do tiro ao alvo... – chega Miroku, correndo.

- Sério? Como eles conseguiram atirando com uma arminha de rolha? – pergunta Sango.

- Agente só teve que mirar no canto... – diz Kagome como se fosse à coisa mais normal do mundo.

- é mais eu tive que pagar pelo menos uns cinco tiros para cada um... – comenta Inuyasha olhando para a sacola com a caixa do PS3.

- Espero que ele não tenha quebrado depois de levar tanto tiro... – diz Shippou.

- Vocês dois são realmente inacreditáveis... – comenta Sesshoumaru enquanto todos estavam espantados e com gotas enormes. Enquanto Inuyasha, Kagome e Shippou ficam sem entender. – mas Inuyasha... você já não tem um vídeo game desse?

-... É Mesmo!! – Inuyasha fala como se tivesse lembrado agora.

Todos ficam ainda mais incrédulos com tudo aquilo...

* * *

- Olha gente os fogos de artifício vão começar!! – diz Kagome correndo para pegar um bom lugara para ver.

- Vêm Shippou... Senão não sobra lugar pra ver...

- Hai!

- Consegue ver daqui Rin? – pergunta Sesshoumaru.

- Sim está ótimo... – sorriso.

- Fazia tempo que eu não via fogos... – comenta Sango.

- Nunca mais fomos a festivais e templos não é... – completa Miroku.

Então os fogos começaram a aparecer no céu, explosões coloridas e de várias formas que abstraia a atenção de todos ali, é realmente algo lindo de se ver, tinha de todos os tipos, desde aqueles que formavam um ponto único a aqueles que a explodiam e assim se desabrochava uma linda rede de pontos brilhantes, todos pareciam distraídos olhando para o céu, então Inuyasha pega o braço de Kagome e se afasta um pouco do outros.

- Inuyasha o que foi? – pergunta Kagome assustada por ter sido puxa assim tão repentinamente.

- Eu... é que eu queria te dar isso... – Inuyasha mostra um anel prata muito bonito, com algumas pedrinhas brilhantes ao redor.

- Um anel?... é para mim? – realmente surpresa dessa vez.

- Eu sei que você também queria comprar alguma coisa naquela barraquinha... mas me lembro bem que você tinha gastado muito dinheiro lá na cidade comprando besteiras né... – Kagome fica rubra – então eu escolhi esse... se não gostou agente pode tentar trocar sei lá...

- Não não! Inu... é lindo... obrigada... eu vou usar com carinho... – fala colocando o anel no dedo e lhe dando um sorriso meigo que faz seu coração pular, então em silencio os dois voltam para perto dos outros.

- Onde estavam? – pergunta Shippou depois que os viu.

- Resolvendo uma coisa... Vêm Shippou... sobe nos meus ombros para você ver melhor... – diz Inuyasha.

- Mas Inuyasha-sama...

- Venha logo! – Inuyasha pega Shippou e coloca-o sobre seus ombros.

- Certo pessoal agora 1, 2, 3 ...

- TAMAYA!!!! – Gritam todos ao mesmo tempo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Enquanto Shippou e Miroku jogavam o novo PS3 de Inuyasha, Sango ajudava Kaede com o jantar e Rin e Sesshoumaru estavam namorando um pouco, Kagome e Inuyasha estavam na varando na frente de casa olhando as fotos que eles tinha tirado durante essa viagem.

- Já vamos embora amanhã não é? Vou sentir falta daqui... – diz a de cabelos negros como a noite.

- É, nos divertimos muito por aqui não acha... Também vou sentir falta... principalmente por que as aulas já vão começar... é a primeira vez que eu queria que ela demorassem pra chegar... – o Hanyou se encosta na parede sentindo a brisa da noite.

- Hahaha! Quando está divertido é que o tempo passa mais rápido... nem parece que foram três semanas...- se encosta também.

- Hei... não acha que tah faltando uma foto? – fala olhando as fotos na câmera digital.

- Hum? Que foto?

- Uma só nossa... não tem nenhuma foto onde só tem nós dois...

- ah se esse é o problema podemos tirar uma agora... – Kagome pega a câmera das mãos de Inuyasha e as estende para o alto, e então ela se encosta nele e faz pose. – certo agora sorria.

E aquela foi à primeira de muitas fotos que eles tirariam juntos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

futon - Cobertor Japonês

Obaa-san - Avó... se tivesse menos um "a" seria Tia xP

Kawaii - Fofo lindo...

Irashaimase! - Seja bem vindo

Otou-san - Pai

Yoki - Energia sinistra... para Youkai... acho que esse não precisava né oõ

Yoshi - Isso! Ótimo! Certo!... é mais uma interjeição oõ...

Onegai - Por favor

SZS - Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei... é um anime xP... Zetsubou é Desespero em Japa.

Takku - Também é uma interjeição... seria algo como Droga! Mas que coisa! Poxa! sei lá...

Yukata - é uma vestimenta Japonesa como Quimono, mas é usado no verão.

Sakura - Flor de Cerejeira... acho que esse também não precisava xP

Kingyo Sukui - Aquela brincadeirinha de tentar pegar o peixinho dourado na Piscina...

Takoyaki - Polinho de polvo o.o...

Nii-san - Irmão mais velho

Arigato - Obrigado... Dããããã

Gomen nasai - Me desculpe

Stalker - de acordo com o Michaelis... caçador à espreita.

PS3 - xP... Play Station 3... essa parte eu juro que vi em algum anime... não sei onde...

Tamaya! - é uma palavra japonesa dita quando se está vendo fogos de artifício, na realidade é o nome de uma das grandes indústrias de fogos de artifício do Japão...

**Acabou... nossa como esse capitulo deu trabalho... Desculpa os erros ai... preguiça de revisar...**

**É gente... um ano, nossa aposto que ninguém mais se lembra dessa fic, se alguém lembra então deve está morrendo de raiva de mim agora, mas bem... **

**Eu sou uma universitária agora... é normal não ter tempo para escrever... só queria dizer que eu não desisti dessa fic... e talvez realmente demore até eu finalizá-la, mas eu pretendo fazer isso um dia... agora eu tenho um netbook no meu quarto... posso escrever sempre que eu tiver de folga... **

**Agora eu estou de "férias"... mas minha aulas já voltam dia 22, o capitulo 13 eu já tenho um resumo feito... essa fic terá uns 18 capítulos... talvez menos... eu já planejei ela toda, e nesse meio tempo eu dei uma lida em certos capítulos para poder rever certas informações que eu já havia apresentado... para não ficar diferente... e cara... eu fiquei com muita vergonha das coisas que eu li... **

**Sério... deve ser por que eu comecei a escrever essa fic com 14 anos... e agora eu tenho 18, e agora eu achei o jeito que eu a escrevi muito infantil... por isso eu decidir que vou reescrevê-la toda antes de postar o cap 13... **

**Assim eu vou apenas mudar algumas falas e narrações, não vou mudar os acontecimentos nem o conteúdo... eu quero apenas melhorar algumas coisa... eu vi que o ff tirou todos os separadores de cena... e está bem confuso de entender de onde pára uma cena para começar outra... vou dar um jeito nisso...**

**Outra coisa... a parte sobre a caverna que se liga ao jardim dos pais do Inu foi tirada de uma outra fic que eu li a muito tempo, o nome dela é Letters é uma fic em inglês, mas eu li a tradução dela, a Autora é a ****Sailor X, acho que se procurarem vc acham ela aqui no site mesmo oõ...**

**Quero agradecer a todas as reviews!**

**Até o próximo capitulo,**

**R-chan**


	14. Viagem de despedida

_Cap revisado e Reviews do cap 12, quem tem conta eu já respondi pelo Site, quem não tem... Here!_

**Individua do mal**: Ola! Mas lógico que eu lembro né! E acabei nem seguindo seu conselho, eu já modifiquei 10 caps da fic... faltam apenas o 11 e o 12 agora, e pronts... agora o 14 vai demorar pra sair... pq Faculdade... nem é por falta de imaginação, pq eu acho que vou curtir muito fazer o próximo cap, por vai ser algo diferente, vc vai entender quando ler o cap. Kissus e obrigada por sempre comentar!

**Agome chan**: Agome-chan! Como sempre vc por aqui né! Muito Obrigada mesmo, seu comentários são tudo, sabia?! Hihi, Sobre o Cupido dos dois... Bem... Nesse cap vc descobre um dos cupidos, provavelmente no próximo você verá o outro n.n, Eles sempre brigam pelo Kouga mesmo... Fica até meio irônico eu dizer isso antes de você ler esse cap, você vai entender quando ler... Kouga ainda vira tapete...

Sobre a Inuyasha anime, pelo menos eles se beijam no epi final do Kantsuhen oras, Fizeram um beijinho para acalmar a fúria dos fãs! ShASHiusASHsuiASAsS!

Bem, NESSE cap não tem o Inu falando as palavras mágicas... mas é só esperar que ele vai falar, Com certeza ele fala!

Ah! Você travou seus comentários... ai nem deu para te enviar por PM a resposta... por isso coloquei aqui viu n.n

Kissus!! E Obrigada por sempre comentar!

**J. Oliveira**: Ola! Obrigada pelos elogios n.n Fico feliz com isso, agora sua curiosidade acabou, mas provavelmente irá aumentar ainda mais no final desse capitulo hohoho! Kissus!

_Agora, Tenham uma boa leitura n.n..._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capítulo 13 – Viagem de despedida**

Inuyasha suspira...

Ele estava sentado em seu escritório cuidando de alguns assuntos pendentes, já era tarde da noite, estava sozinho, na verdade era a primeira vez que ele ficava mais tempo no escritório que o irmão, Sesshoumaru já tinha ido embora pois tinha um encontro com Rin, e Inuyasha tinha decido ficar mais um pouco, por que queria ocupar um pouco sua mente.

As férias de verão acabariam na segunda-feira, primeiro de setembro. Logo após voltarem da viagem a casa de campo, eles ainda saíram para vários lugares juntos, mas a folga da empresa acabou e Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha voltaram a trabalhar normalmente.

Inuyasha desliga o computador e passa as mãos nos cabelos, estava cansado, e parecia que algo o preocupava, isso desde a viagem, ele sai da empresa e vai em direção ao seu carro no estacionamento, dirige calmamente pela estrada quase deserta por causa do horário até chegar em seu apartamento, rapidamente ele estaciona o carro e corre para o elevador, queria chegar em casa logo.

Ao entrar em casa, ele nem se preocupa em ligar as luzes, a escuridão do lugar parecia o deixar mais relaxado, ele joga suas coisas no sofá, e vai até a janela, e observa a lua, que de alguma forma aquilo o acalmava, mas mesmo assim suas dúvidas não eram sanadas, estava mesmo um pouco preocupado, com as coisas que tem sentido nos últimos tempos... isso desde a viagem...

**Flash Back**

_Enquanto Shippou e Miroku jogavam o novo PS3 de Inuyasha, Sango ajudava Kaede com o jantar e Rin e Sesshoumaru estavam namorando um pouco, Kagome e Inuyasha estavam na varanda na frente de casa olhando as fotos que eles tinham tirado durante essa viagem._

_- Já vamos embora amanhã não é? Vou sentir falta daqui... – diz a de cabelos negros como a noite._

_- É, nos divertimos muito por aqui não acha... Também vou sentir falta... mas ainda temos tempo até as aulas começarem... na verdade é a primeira vez que eu queria que ela demorassem pra chegar... – o Hanyou se encosta na parede sentindo a brisa da noite._

_- Hahaha! Quando está divertido é que o tempo passa mais rápido... nem parece que foram três semanas...- se encosta também._

_- Hei... não acha que ta faltando uma foto? – fala olhando as fotos na câmera digital._

_- Hum? Que foto? _

_- Uma só nossa... não tem nenhuma foto onde só tem nós dois..._

_- Ah se esse é o problema podemos tirar uma agora... – Kagome pega a câmera das mãos de Inuyasha e a estende para o alto, e então ela se encosta nele e faz pose. – Certo agora sorria._

_Os dois sorriem e a foto sai muito boa na opinião deles, após isso Kagome não se desencosta dele, Inuyasha não parece se incomodar com isso, na verdade ele estava até feliz de poder ficar tão perto de Kagome, sentir o cheiro e a maciez da sua pele, o vento frio passa por eles causando arrepio, e Kagome se aconchega mais em Inuyasha, se sente aquecida com ele, se sentia protegida, e não queria sair daquela posição de conforto. A jovem olha para o meio youkai e vê que seus olhos dourados olhavam diretamente para ela, cerrados com um olhar sereno e um pouco misterioso, que fez Kagome se impressionar. Inuyasha começa a lhe fazer carinho, suave e aconchegante, que vinham daquelas mãos grandes e quentes, ele passa a mão no rosto de Kagome e sorri, um sorriso um tanto... Apaixonado._

_- Inu... – Kagome fecha os olhos ao sentir os lábios dele em sua bochecha, era uma sensação tão agradável que por um segundo pensou em querer mais daquilo._

_- Eu gosto muito de está com você Kagome... _

_- Eu também gosto Inu... – feliz._

_Inuyasha puxa Kagome para ela ficasse em seus braços, envolve-a com força e descansa a cabeça em seu ombro, ela se deixa levar pelo hanyou sem falar nada, ela até que gostava desse jeito um pouco possessivo dele, fazia se sentir querida, então ela completa a situação acariciando os cabelos do meio youkai._

"_Meu coração bate tão forte... não consigo olhá-la..." – pensa Inuyasha ainda com a cabeça abaixada._

_- Inuyasha você ta bem? Parece quente?_

_- Hai, eu estou bem... – levanta a cabeça e mostra um sorriso, mas só de olhar para o rosto dela Inuyasha sente sua face esquentar, ela com certeza tinha algum poder sobre ele, então sua expressão muda para uma mais séria. – Kagome... – Inuyasha fala numa voz baixa e rouca._

_- Nani? – estranhando o tom de voz._

_Inuyasha se aproxima devagar de Kagome, deixando a garota confusa, e quando essa ia virar o rosto, ele segura com uma das mãos e a outra a prende com mais força para não fugir, e isso a assusta um pouco. Quanto mais o Hanyou se aproximava, mais os olhos dela se arregalavam e seu coração batia depressa, ela não conseguia se mover, só de olhar para aquele rosto se aproximando se sentia paralisar, e suas respirações se batem, estavam quentes. As mãos de Inuyasha prendiam Kagome de forma afetuosa, e com isso muitas sensações estranhas apareciam em seu corpo, ele estava mexendo com ela de uma forma que ela nunca imaginou... _

_Seus olhos se cruzaram, o rapaz vira a cabeça levemente se aproximando cada vez mais dos lábios dela, que fecha os olhos com força, quando estava preste a sentir o gosto dele, Inuyasha gira o rosto dela e dá um beijo demorado na bochecha, e se separa rapidamente. _

_- Arigato Kagome... – fala em voz baixa e sorrindo serenamente._

_- Hum? Por que? – Kagome abre os olhos atordoada._

_- Por está sempre comigo..._

_- Ah... você não precisa me agradecer por isso Inu... é o prazer é meu...– sorri, ainda meio sem graça._

_- Sim... Gomen né... – sorri divertido._

_E então dá mais um abraço forte em Kagome._

**Fim do Flash Back**

"_Naquela vez, minha real intenção era beijá-la de verdade, mas na hora achei melhor não fazer, Kagome parecia assustada com minha reação, eu nem sei por que tive tanta vontade de beijá-la, estou pensando nisso desde que voltamos de viagem, na realidade, talvez eu já sinta isso a muito tempo... desde quando nos tornamos bons amigos sinto uma grande vontade de estar com ela, sempre sinto sensações estranhas com ela, mas sempre esquecia isso rápido, só que... dessa vez foi tão forte que não consigo esquecer... toda vez que olho para ela meu coração dói...O que será isso?"_ – Inuyasha suspira mais uma vez naquele dia, tudo isso estava perturbando muito ele, ele não podia olhá-la, tocá-la, sentir seu cheiro ou vê-la sorrir, que sentia alguma coisa estranha, no restante das férias na frente dela fazia o máximo para esconder, estava até surpreso com si mesmo por atuar tão bem que nenhum dos seus amigos percebeu, ele realmente esperava estar mais calmo quando as aulas voltarem, e ter que encarar Kagome todos os dias.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Setembro chega, e junto dele o outono, o segundo trimestre começa e todos só estão na espera das férias de inverno ou até as de primavera, que era o caso de Miroku que estava muito chateado por suas férias terem acabado.

- Por que nossas férias não são mais longas? Esse trimestre eu vou pegar aquela professora chata de novo... que coisa... o departamento de Matemática não tem outros professores melhores não? – diz desanimado encostado na árvore com os braços cruzados.

- Então troque para outra turma Miroku... o reajuste de matricula ainda está aberto sabe... – diz Inuyasha lendo um livro deitado na grama, parecia um livro bem complicado, mas ele parecia entender o que estava escrito.

- A outra turma tem um horário muito tarde Inuyasha... – bico.

- Então se contente com o que tem Miroku... você deveria dizer graças a deus por ter passado nas matérias... talvez você possa se forma próximo ano ainda sabe...

- Ah! Você que tem sorte Inuyasha... quase não tem matérias... só precisa cuidar do seu trabalho de conclusão...

- Isso não é sorte, se chama "esforço"... se você tivesse isso em mente desde o começo do curso não teria perdido matérias e estaria como eu agora... além disso mesmo só tendo que escrever meu trabalho, eu preciso vir todos os dias já que ainda tenho algumas aulas, e também preciso conversar com meu orientador... – sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- Mas com certeza está muito mais folgado para você agora...

- É... comece a fazer seu TCC pra ver se é fácil... – sarcasmo - Além disso eu também trabalho sabia...

- Ah mas você sempre trabalhou desde que entrou aqui e chegou ao ultimo ano sem perder nenhuma matéria... acho que agora que você tem poucas você vai conseguir fazer o trabalho...

- É... mas antes... eu tenho que ler esses livros... – aponta para uma pilha de livros perto da mochila.

- Inuyasha você vai fazer um TCC ou um livro? – incrédulo.

- Eu quero que meu trabalho de TCC seja bom o suficiente para facilitar minha entrada em um mestrado ou doutorado...

- Para que você vai fazer um doutorado se você nem vai trabalhar no meio acadêmico?

- Conhecimento sempre é bom... principalmente quando a Taisho é uma empresa internacional e é necessário ter um conhecimento amplo sobre a economia mundial... o Sesshoumaru é Doutor em Economia sabia?

- Desisto de vocês dois sabia... essas pessoas inteligentes... – com raiva, e Inuyasha começa a rir.

- Bom dia!! – diz Rin chega à área das florestas.

- Oi Rin-san! – diz Miroku, Inuyasha dá apenas um aceno sem tirar os olhos dos livros.

- Estudando para seu trabalho de conclusão Inuyasha?

- Eu quero me formar sabe... diferente de certas pessoas... – diz a ultima frase em um tom de gozação.

- Saiba você que a faculdade é a melhor época dá vida ta ouvindo!! – diz Miroku sem paciência.

- É... mas passar do tempo normal do curso já é negligencia...

- Ah não enche! – e Rin e Inuyasha caem na risada.

- Nossa parece que o papo por aqui ta bom... – chegam Sango e logo atrás dela Kagome.

- Como sempre as ultimas a chegar né... – comenta Inuyasha.

- Pelo menos chegamos antes do sinal... o que vale é o que importa... – diz Kagome.

- Bom dia amor!! Sinti tanto sua falta!! – Miroku praticamente se joga em Sango.

- Bom dia Miro!! E eu também senti!! – "segura" o namorado, toda feliz e emocionada.

- Mesmo se vendo as férias inteiras? Isso que é amor... – comenta Inuyasha, irônico, sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- Ah não enche Inuyasha!! Você fala assim por que você nunca se apaixonou na vida!! – com raiva.

- Calma Miro-chan... não precisa ficar nervoso por causa disso... não sou tão insensível assim... assim você me ofende... – fala como se tivesse ofendido pelo amigo.

- Aposto que você é do tipo todo meloso e não sabe o que fazer quando fica apaixonado... – Miroku abraça Sango protetoramente.

- Aham é isso mesmo... – sem prestar atenção no que ele fala.

- Mas espera... vai ver você nunca teve uma namorada na vida... as garotas deveriam fugir de você sempre né...

- Vai... vai achando que é isso mesmo... – Inuyasha tenta a não dá atenção ao que Miroku diz.

- Aposto que quando começou a gosta de uma garota e se declarou pra ela, ela ficou com medo de você...

- Hum... então é isso... – continua lendo o livro, sem tirar os olhos dele.

- Aposto que se já saiu com alguma garota, elas logo te largavam dizendo que era bom vocês serem só amigos... e depois elas nem falavam mais com você...

-... – Inuyasha estava já sem paciência e preferiu não falar nada apenas se concentrando em sua leitura.

- Posso apostar também que você nunca chegou a fazer aquilo... se já fez deve ser inexperiente ainda... quem diria que o presidente da Taisho pode ser Virg...– Inuyasha joga o livro que estava segurando na cara de Miroku.

- Ops... escorregou... Mal ai Miroku... - a expressão de Inuyasha era neutra, como se aquilo não tivesse o afetado, mas Kagome meio que sente um calafrio na espinha vendo a expressão do amigo, sentia como se uma grande áurea maligna estivesse em volta dele naquele momento, então o vê pegando outro livro na pilha para começar a ler.

- Miroku-kun, ta bom né... essa briga já está ficando chata... – comenta Rin, do lado do cunhado.

- Ai meu nariz... – diz Miroku tocando o nariz que foi acertado.

Depois disso todos colocaram em suas mentes de nunca mais tocar nesse tipo de assunto com o Inuyasha, senão poderiam levar uma livrada na cara.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Kagome-chan!!!

Kagome se vira para a voz que vinha ao longe, ela e os outros estavam na praça perto da biblioteca já que Inuyasha ia devolver alguns dos livros que já tinha lido, e ao ouvir aquela voz Inuyasha se irrita e fecha a cara, afinal a voz era de Kouga.

- Ah ola Kouga... tudo bem com você? – pergunta Kagome educadamente.

- Sim, melhor agora que eu te encontrei Kagome... senti muito sua falta nas férias... – diz o lobo com um sorriso galante que faz Inuyasha enjoar, Rin faz uma cara de compreensiva com a expressão de Inuyasha, e Sango e Miroku apenas se divertem com a situação

- Ah eu também me lembrei de você nas férias, falando nisso... – pegando algo na bolsa. – Eu trouxe uma lembrancinha para você da viagem... – dá um pacote para Kouga.

- Nossa Kagome-chan você se lembrou de mim? Muito obrigado!! Não sabe como eu estou feliz por receber um presente seu... Posso abrir?

- Ah claro!! – meio sem graça.

Kouga abre o pacote rapidamente e dentro tinha uma camisa escrita "Hawaii" já que eles haviam mentindo para ele que viajaram para lá, a lembrancinha tinha que ser de acordo com a mentira.

- Uau!! Uma camisa direta do Hawaii!! Será meu tesouro!! – todo feliz, enquanto os outros não envolvidos estavam se segurando para não rir.

- Ah que isso... é só uma lembrancinha... nada especial... – ainda mais sem graça por ele ter acreditado na história.

- Exatamente... essa camisa foi bem baratinha viu... – fala Inuyasha com muita raiva destacada em seus olhos.

- Mas se ela foi comprada no exterior não deve ter sido tão barata assim... e se é a Kagome-chan que está me dando, então não me importa o preço, ela será algo muito importante para mim... vou guardar com muito carinho... – diz Kouga colocando o presente dentro da bolsa cuidadosamente mirando os olhos para o meio youkai com um sorriso sarcástico, enquanto Inuyasha se enjoava ainda mais com as palavras de Kouga, e Kagome se sente ainda mais desconfortável com a situação.

- Ah nem precisa tanto... hehehe... – sem graça.

Inuyasha estava tentando se controlar para não dá uma livrada logo na cabeça daquele lobo fedorento, em sua opinião, nunca sentira tanta luxuria disfarçada nas intenções do lobo, Inuyasha sabia desde o começo que Kouga sentia muito desejo por Kagome, e por isso não gostava nenhum pouco dele, seu cheiro irritava seu nariz só de ficar perto.

- Kagome-chan, Podemos almoçar juntos hoje? Quero muito conversar com você... tenho tantas coisas para te contar!

- Hoje? Ah mais eu já combinei com o Inuyasha de...

- Tudo bem Kagome... – Inuyasha arrumando suas coisas para ir para a biblioteca – Eu preciso ir embora mais cedo mesmo... tenho algumas coisas para resolver... você pode almoçar com o lobinho fedido,ops quer dizer Kouga... – Inuyasha fala em um tom de desgosto, mas realmente precisava resolver alguns problemas, mesmo que odiasse ver Kagome com aquele sujeito, ele não podia proibir-la de falar com ele.

- Muito Obrigado cara-de-cachorro, ops quer dizer... INU...yasha...

- Sem gracinhas com meu nome Lobinho fedido...

- Foi você que começou!!

- Certo meninos... chega né... – vendo que uma briga feia ia começar - Ahn Kouga... então nos encontramos na hora do almoço na lanchonete Shikon?

- Hai!!! – Kouga estava feliz, mas Inuyasha estava temeroso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Sim... entendi... eu darei um jeito nisso e na próxima semana eu mandarei alguém, ou eu mesmo irei... tenham um bom dia... – Sesshoumaru desliga o telefone e suspira cansado.

Ele afrouxa a gravata, e olha para a janela vendo o sol se pondo no horizonte, teria que resolver um grande problema, e rápido, uma notícia como aquela ele realmente não esperava.

Pelo que parecia, uma das filiares da Taisho estava passando por alguns problemas internos em sua administração, era uma filiar nova, e ainda não tinha um representante definido, Sesshoumaru estava tomando as decisões da empresa a distancia, mas a melhor maneira de resolver esse problema seria ele mesmo assumir a Taisho por um tempo até que os problemas fossem reduzidos e pudesse colocar um representante em seu lugar.

Foi ai que teve uma idéia. Sesshoumaru corre para sua mesa e se senta em sua cadeira giratória ligando o interfone.

- Inuyasha... pode vir na minha sala um instante?

- Ah... claro... estou indo... – diz o meio Youkai em uma voz um pouco surpresa.

Inuyasha se levanta e vai calmamente para a sala do irmão, e entra na sala em silêncio e se mantém em pé.

- Algum problema Sesshoumaru?

- Sente-se Inuyasha... a conversa vai ser longa... – Sesshoumaru fala sorrindo, e Inuyasha se senta. - Inuyasha... eu já sei o que você vai fazer para pagar por todos aqueles favores que está me devendo...

- Ah sério!? Que ótimo não gosto de ficar devendo nada a você... só quero me livrar disso logo...- Inuyasha dá um grande sorriso e Sesshoumaru se sente ligeiramente ofendido, mas deixa passar – Então o que vai ser? – ansioso.

- Bem... o que acha de ser o chefe de uma das filiares da Taisho? Eu deixarei todo poder em suas mãos, você poderá tomar decisões a vontade, e eu não irei dar palpite em nada, além disso, será uma boa experiência para você, você poderá aprender muitas coisas novas e bem rápido e isso o ajudará em seu desempenho futuro, não acha?

- Nossa... por essa eu não esperava... é realmente uma boa proposta... mas... que filiar eu vou chefiar?

- É uma das nossas novas filiares, que está passando por alguns problemas internos em sua administração... mas eu tenho certeza que você conseguirá resolve-los, mas... tem um problema, que na verdade pode ser que não seja tanto um problema, e sim uma oportunidade... – diz Sesshoumaru.

- Que seria?

- A filiar... fica em Londres... Inglaterra...

- LONDRES? – Inuyasha fica espantado por ser uma filiar tão longe no exterior.

- Sim... mas pense isso como uma boa oportunidade de conhecimento Inuyasha, lá você poderá treinar melhor seu inglês, e também se adaptar a economia internacional, você é um ótimo aluno na faculdade e está no seu ultimo ano, tenho certeza que conseguirá se transferir para uma boa universidade de lá... University of London tem várias instituições renomadas em toda a Europa não é? Você pode até terminar seu trabalho de conclusão por lá... não acha que morar no exterior por um tempo pode aumentar suas vantagens de conseguir entrar no mestrado e doutorado? Vamos é uma ótima oportunidade...

- Sim, sim eu sei... é realmente uma oportunidade incrível, é algo grande. Poderei aumentar meus conhecimentos e ao mesmo tempo conhecer a Europa... Eu nem sei o que dizer na verdade...

- Bem... eu estou precisando de alguém para ir para lá até o fim de semana... senão eu mesmo terei que ir... mas eu preferiria que você fosse Inuyasha...

- Nossa mais já assim no fim de semana? – ainda mais espantado por não ter muito tempo para se preparar e abaixa a cabeça para pensar melhor na situação.

- Calma! Mas você pode recusar se quiser... quer dizer... você tem bons amigos agora não é... eu posso entender que não quer ficar longe deles...

- S-sim... – fala com a cabeça baixa, Era uma oportunidade que não sabe se teria outra, não podia jogá-la fora, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria sair do Japão por muito tempo...

-... quanto tempo eu precisaria ficar fora...?

- Eu não sei... o suficiente para arrumar tudo por lá... e colocar outra pessoa em seu lugar... isso pode demorar um mês... ou um ano... ou anos se por algum motivo você queira continuar por lá...

- Entendo... Eu... posso pensar nisso por um tempo?

- Claro... você deve pensar bastante nisso... você tem até quinta para me dá a resposta... para eu poder finalizar os preparativos... e então na Sexta você já estaria no avião para lá...

- Certo... eu pensarei muito nisso... Obrigado Sesshoumaru... – fala se levantando e saindo da sala.

- Inuyasha... eu não estou te abrigando a aceitar... você pode desistir se quiser... mas eu queria que você fosse...

- Eu sei... eu vou pensar nisso com muita calma... prometo... – e Inuyasha sai da sala, ainda meio atordoado com a situação.

O problema maior agora na realidade seria sua relação com seus amigos, no momento que for para longe não podia mais vê-los com freqüência, nenhum deles... Principalmente Kagome...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"_Tum... Tum... Tum..."_

_- Alo!?_

- Kagome, sou eu Inuyasha... - diz o meio youkai ligando do carro quando estava saindo dá empresa para casa, já havia acabado seu experiente, mas ainda estava assustado com a proposta de Sesshoumaru, então achou que o melhor seria conversar com alguém sobre isso. -... ahn... Você ta livre agora? Tem algo que eu queria conversa com v... - mas ele pára ao ouvir outra voz vinda do telefone.

_- Kagome-chan quem é?_ – Inuyasha estranha a segunda voz vindo do aparelho.

_- Ah é o Inuyasha, Kouga. Só um minuto..._

- Kouga? Kagome você ainda está com ele a essa hora? – fala com uma cara feia e o desgosto é visível em sua voz.

_- Ah é que ele queria me mostrar uma loja nova que abriu então ainda estamos andando por ai... Mas se você quiser falar comigo eu posso ir para sua casa agora..._

_- Há? Vai se encontrar com o vira-lata Kagome-chan?- diz Kouga em uma voz mimada._

_- Kouga não fale do Inuyasha assim..._

- Vira-lata é seu traseiro!! E com esse seu penteado gay é bom você cuidar bem do seu rabinho para ele não ser levado por um de seus amigos saltitantes!! – Inuyasha diz bem alto para que Kouga pudesse ouvir do outro lado da linha.

_- Ora seu!! – _furioso.

_- Okay Kouga, deixa quieto!! Inuyasha você quer que eu vá para sua casa?_

_- Nem pensar, agora eu não deixo você se encontrar com esse cachorrinho..._

_- Como é que é Kouga? – diz Kagome com uma expressão indignada._

- Tudo bem Kagome... não precisa vir... – Inuyasha põe a mão na testa já sem paciência... - Eu converso com você amanhã depois dá aula okay... – já estava sem clima para conversa depois disso tudo.

_- Mas é algo importante?_

- Nada sério... amanhã agente se fala viu... estou cansado vou desligar... até mais...

_- Ah... okay então... até amanhã..._

- Tchau... – E Inuyasha desliga a ligação. Estava tão irritado com Kouga que teve que esperar um pouco para poder se acalmar. Aquele lobinho realmente o tirava do sério e isso lhe tirou a vontade de voltar para casa, e voltou para a empresa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Inuyasha entra em casa já tarde, exausto, principalmente psicologicamente, tinha tantas coisas para pensar que estava até com preguiça de fazer. Novamente, ele nem se preocupa em ligar as luzes, estava virando um hábito, Sesshoumaru foi jantar com Rin então deveria demorar, e ele estava sem fome e com preguiça de cozinha também, tudo que fez foi tirar os sapatos e ir para perto das grandes janelas da sala e abri-las para entrar a brisa da noite que estava fraca, e sentar ali com apenas a lua iluminando o cômodo.

Seus pensamentos estavam cheios, mas não era sobre sua viagem, ele estava mais perturbado pelo fato do Kouga está com Kagome até tarde, isso realmente irritou ele. Inuyasha percebeu que seu ciúme por Kouga também aumentou muito nos últimos tempos, pelo simples fato do lobo está tentando de tudo para está perto de Kagome, isso era muito irritante, e sua preocupação pela garota aumentou mais ainda.

No fim, acabou voltando a pensar em seus sentimentos confusos pela garota de olhos azuis, mesmo escondendo esses sentimentos na frente dela, estava ficando difícil, não conseguia compreender nada em sua mente, estava tudo bagunçado, só de lembrar de todas as situações que o tanto preocupava já se sente ruborizar. Tudo aquilo estava deixando ele louco, e o porquê?... Por que aquilo estava acontecendo com ele? Parecia que tinha voltado a sua adolescência problemática e olha que ele já tinha seus 20 anos...isso era inaceitável...

- Inuyasha? Por que todas as luzes estão apagadas? – pergunta Sesshoumaru entrando em casa.

- Já chegou? Eu acabei de chegar também... – diz surpreso por não ter notado o irmão chegar e se levanta e olha para ele.

- Acabou de chegar? Inuyasha já são uma da manhã... estava até essa hora na empresa? – diz tirando o paletó e colocando no sofá junto da maleta.

- Hum... eu tenho muito trabalho para fazer... – abaixa a cabeça.

- Não pode ser tanto assim... até está bem tranqüilo durante esses dias... – tirando a gravata e abrindo um pouco a camisa, estava com calor já que era uma noite quente.

- É que eu estou organizando umas coisas... – sem encarar o irmão.

- Inuyasha... se você está preocupado com a proposta que lhe dei... sabe que eu disse pra você pensar com calma sobre isso... não precisa se preocupar tanto...

- Não, não é isso... sério... – fala calmamente.

- Não é?... – fica pensativo - Bom... talvez seja aquilo... – conclui.

- Aquilo? – estranha Inuyasha.

- É que... Eu estou te achando meio estranho desde a viagem... Aconteceu alguma coisa que você não me contou?

- Isso é coisa da sua cabeça Sesshoumaru... – meio nervoso.

- Não é não... você nem me chama pelos apelidos mais...

- Oras e você gostava deles? – intrigado.

- Claro que não! Mas isso é estranho... você não tem nada para me contar? – Olha para o irmão com seus olhos sérios e frios se sempre, mas neles continham certa curiosidade.

Inuyasha olha para o irmão, e depois para a lua lá fora, este se sente escorregar pela parede, e cai sentado no chão e logo depois abraça as próprias pernas, Sesshoumaru se aproxima e se senta ao seu lado esperando que ele começasse a falar. Inuyasha lhe contou tudo, não lhe escondeu nenhum sentimento que tinha, isso desde o começo, tentou lhe explicar o máximo possível, mas viu que alguns deles ele não conseguia por em palavras, foi quando percebeu que sua relação com Kagome era mais complicada que imaginava, e Sesshoumaru apenas escutou tudo atentamente.

- E é isso... eu não me entendo mais... e não consigo encarar a Kagome desse jeito... estou me ocupando com outras coisas, mas está sendo quase impossível não pensar... tem noite que até sonhar com ela já aconteceu... eu não sei mais o que fazer Sesshoumaru...

- É... isso parece sério mesmo... – sarcasmo - Sinceramente, você percebe os problemas do outros facilmente, mas quando é com você mesmo, você é bem lerdo né Inuyasha...

- Como é que é? – raiva.

- Inuyasha... como você percebeu que eu gostava da Rin? – pergunta com se nem tivesse ouvido a frase anterior.

- Por que tava muito na cara... era só olhar para vocês dois...

- Sabe... você já parou para pensar como sua relação com a Kagome é vista pelo outros?

- Eu sei que todo mundo pensa que somos namorados... até parece que eles não conseguem aceitar que eu e ela somos só amigos...

- Isso por que vocês dois parecem mais que isso... Inuyasha... como você percebeu que eu gostava da Rin... eu também percebi que você gostava da Kagome... isso desde o começo...

- Eu não gosto dela assim Sesshoumaru...

- Inuyasha... seu olhar muda só de falar dela... caia na real... o jeito como fala com ela, como olha para ela, como está sempre preocupado com ela, e até seu ciúmes por ela provam isso...

- Eu acho normal você se preocupar e tem um pouco de ciúmes de um amigo que é muito importante...

- Mas o seu é diferente... Inuyasha... compare sua amizade com a Kagome, e a que você tem com a Rin por exemplo... a Rin é muito próxima de você também... mas são coisas diferentes... não é?

- Bom... São, mas...

- Não pense que é diferente só por que ela é minha namorada... a Rin é sua amiga... você fica até irritado quando ela te chama de 'Inu' mas a Kagome te chama assim o tempo todo... e não adianta dizer que são coisas diferentes...

- Eu...

- Inuyasha... tudo em você muda quando você está com a Kagome... nunca parou para pensar nisso?... e você mesmo disse que sente coisas estranhas quando está perto dela... se fosse algo comum entre todas as amizades, você deveria sentir as mesmas coisas com a Rin ou com a Sango ou qualquer outra garota... mas você só sente com a Kagome... Acha mesmo que você teria vontade de beijar uma garota sem está interessado nela? Se você sente vontade de ficar perto dela, de beijá-la, protegê-la, e só fato dela está feliz o deixa feliz... e por isso quer fazê-la feliz sempre... é por que você está apaixonado por ela... você a ama Inuyasha... e devo dizer que você a ama muito.... tanto... que você mudou por ela... sem ao menos perceber isso... – termina Sesshoumaru um pouco sem paciência, e então um breve silêncio ocorre, e sem entender Sesshoumaru olha para o irmão, e o encontra paralisado olhando para ele.

Inuyasha estava horrorizado, ele não conseguia replicar, tudo que Sesshoumaru dizia fazia muito sentido para ele, mas ele não conseguia acreditar. Por que nunca prestara atenção nisso? Ele tinha razão, ele mudou muito nos últimos meses, e a maioria das mudanças Kagome está sempre envolvida. E fato de está apaixonado respondia suas duvidas de todas as situações constrangedoras, o ciúme pelo Kouga e todas as vontades que tinha pela garota.

Depois de disso, Inuyasha começou a se impressionar pelo fato de não ter percebido isso por tanto tempo... Como poderia ser tão idiota quanto aos seus próprios sentimentos?... Como não pode pensar em comparar sua relação com a de seu irmão? Parando para pensar agora, o jeito como Sesshoumaru tratava Rin era muito parecido com o jeito que ele tratava Kagome quando também estavam a sós... e o fato de que agora seus sentimentos estavam ainda mais fortes que antes, era por que estava ainda mais apaixonado que antes, tanto ao ponto de não conseguir mais esconder...

Mas... havia um problema...

- O que eu vou fazer? Eu me apaixonei pela minha melhor amiga... que pode nem me enxergar como uma possibilidade... eu nunca terei chances... – fala meio desesperado, abaixando a cabeça tremendo um pouco, e Sesshoumaru se sente aliviado por Inuyasha finalmente ter falado alguma coisa... e pelo que parece ter entendido sua situação.

- Eu não vejo assim não Inuyasha... eu acho que ela gosta de você do mesmo jeito que você gosta dela... só que como você... ela não percebeu isso ainda...

- Sério?

- Hai... – e mais um breve silêncio ocorre entre os dois irmãos.

- Nossa... não sei por que... mas... sinto um alívio enorme...

- Deve ser por que suas duvidas acabaram...

- É... eu nunca imaginaria que ia acabar assim... então... eu realmente me apaixonei por ela... isso é tão... estranho...

- Você nunca tinha sentido isso antes? – pergunta Sesshoumaru, meio curioso, já que ele não sabia a resposta, na verdade, tinha várias coisas sobre a vida pessoal do irmão que ele não sabia.

Na verdade talvez essa conversa seja a primeira vez que os dois irmãos falam sobre isso, Sesshoumaru realmente não sabia muita coisa sobre os relacionamentos passados do irmão pelo fato de Inuyasha nunca ter lhe contado nada sobre isso.

- Já... mas eu nunca me envolvi realmente com nenhuma garota que eu tivesse me apaixonado... já que eu sempre fui meio excluído... não são todas que aceitam o fato de eu ser um hanyou... com o tempo eu simplesmente parei de pensar nesse tipo de coisa...comecei achar que era uma bobagem... meus namoros no colégio nunca foram sérios e não duraram muito também... algumas só queriam um pouco de diversão de vez enquanto... mas acho que elas fariam isso com qualquer um... e elas nunca contavam sobre isso para ninguém... talvez vergonha... nunca me surpreendi com isso... acho que é a reação normal das pessoas... evitar relacionamentos com hanyous... – Inuyasha se lembra das palavras de Miroku depois disso.

- Mas pelo menos a Kagome gosta de você do jeito que você é... não é?

- Sim... – Inuyasha sorri tão apaixonado que Sesshoumaru quase não o reconhece, e ele percebe – Minha cara ta muita estranha?

- Mais apaixonado que isso impossível... – achando graça.

- Droga! – bate a mão no rosto. – Acho que agora que eu sei vai ser mais difícil ainda de esconder...

- Então não esconda... se você ficar assim perto da Kagome... quem sabe ela não percebe sozinha suas intenções...

- Mas e se isso assustá-la? Ela ficou assustada quando eu quase beijei ela...

- Ela ficou assustada por que você ia beija ela muito de repente... ela não compreendeu a situação... mas se de alguma forma você conseguir seduzi-la... ela com certeza aceitaria... afinal vocês já se beijaram uma vez...

- Na verdade foi mais de um... eu beijei ela antes de irmos para Kyoto também...

- Na época que ela estava em depressão por causa do Avô? Inuyasha como você é imoral... – fala de brincadeira.

- Hei!! Eu só podia confortá-la... não havia mais o que fazer... e eu não beijei ela com nenhuma intenção ruim!! - com raiva, enquanto Sesshoumaru ria da cara dele – Sabe... se fosse contar todas as vezes em eu abracei ela, que ela sentou no meu colo, que eu deitei no dela, que ela dormiu na minha cama e que eu chamei o Kouga de cabrito remelento... realmente parece que estávamos namorando todo esse tempo... – com uma expressão indecifrável.

- Inuyasha, com todas essas coisas eu realmente não entendo como não percebeu antes... isso não são coisas que você faz com uma amiga sabe... – Gota.

- Mas eu nunca tive uma amiga... e ela também nunca reclamou de nada que eu fazia... eu só fazia o que me dava vontade...

- Isso só mostra que é por que ela gostava de tudo isso...

- É... não é? – sorri para o irmão.

- Claro... – e Sesshoumaru sorri de volta. – O problema maior é... você vai querer ir para a Inglaterra agora que você sabe seus verdadeiros sentimentos?

Inuyasha olha assustado para o irmão, e não consegue responder.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sesshoumaru sai do banho, mais relaxado, ele estava feliz que Inuyasha tinha respondido suas dúvidas, só que isso fez o problema dele ficar ainda maior, o mais velho já imaginava que o mais novo iria acabar recusando a proposta e ele mesmo iria ter que ir para Londres. Mas na realidade ele também não queria ir, por um motivo até parecido. Rin.

Sesshoumaru se senta na cama e se lembra do que conversou com ela durante o jantar.

**Flash Back**

_- Está gostando da comida Rin?_

_- Sim, está ótima... e com sua companhia faz o gosto ficar melhor ainda... – seus olhos tinham um olhar bastante romântico._

_- Obrigado Rin... – para e respira, tomando coragem para falar – Sabe Rin eu tenho algo importante para te dizer..._

_- Ah... e o que é?_

_- É que... talvez eu precise viajar por um tempo..._

_- Viajar... ah... ok... vai ficar quanto tempo fora? E para fechar algum negocio? – fala sorrindo._

_- Na verdade, eu não sei quanto tempo pode levar... talvez... possa levar até um ano..._

_- ... Um... ano... – Rin fica paralisada e acaba soltando os talheres chamando a atenção dos que estavam em volta, Rin fica envergonhada e pede desculpa a todos._

_- Na verdade não tem nada confirmado ainda... é que a filiar de Londres está passando por alguns problemas, e eu pedi para que Inuyasha fosse resolver-los..._

_- Inuyasha? Mas e ele vai aceitar?_

_- Exato... eu deixei ele pensando nisso até quinta... mas se ele não aceitar... eu que irei em seu lugar... _

_- Oh... en-entendo... mas realmente... o Inuyasha deixar a Kagome é algo um pouco improvável a meu ver..._

_- Pois é... então... se eu for para Londres... você iria comigo Rin?_

_- O que? – espantada._

_- Na verdade a proposta está aberta mesmo se quem for para lá for o Inuyasha... Morar no exterior por um tempo é uma boa oportunidade tanto para meu irmão quanto para você Rin... por isso eu gostaria que você aproveitasse isso..._

_- Mas... nossa... assim tão de repente..._

_- É... eu sei... o Inuyasha fez a mesma cara... eu gostaria que você fosse, você teria um cargo bom por lá, e além disso estaria ajudando o Inuyasha caso ele tivesse problemas..._

_- Senshy... _

_- Rin... eu não quero me separar de você... não quero mesmo... mas eu quero o melhor para você também... por que eu te amo muito..._

_- Senshy... – lágrimas aparecem em seus olhos._

_- Olha... sinceramente eu preferia não mandar ninguém para lá... eu não quero ficar longe de você, nem gostaria de ficar longe do Inuyasha... ele ainda tem muito que aprender...- fala com uma certa teimosia em sua voz - Mas se eu fizesse isso estaria sendo muito egoísta e ao mesmo tempo traria problemas a empresa... então... – Rin coloca o dedo nos lábios de Sesshoumaru e sorri apaixonada._

_- Senshy... se o Inuyasha escolher ir... eu irei sempre visitá-lo, para ver se está tudo certo e o ajudarei com tudo... mas eu não pretendo morar lá... só irei... se você for junto... por que eu também não conseguiria fica longe de você..._

_- Rin... – Rin passa a mão no rosto de Sesshoumaru levemente com carinho._

_- Então está decidido viu... se você for... eu irei com você... mas se não... eu ficarei... ficarei com você...– Rin fala sorrindo brilhantemente e Sesshoumaru se sente um pouco emocionado com suas palavras._

_- Obrigado... Rin..._

**Fim do Flash Back **

Sesshoumaru sorri deitado em sua cama, ele realmente amava muito Rin, e estava feliz por ela sentir o mesmo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

De manhã, já com o sol brilhando no céu, Inuyasha estava sentado à mesa tomando café da manhã, enquanto lia o jornal o jovem acaba deixando um pequeno bocejo sair, e ele briga consigo mesmo, era a primeira vez que não havia dormido o suficiente, ele ficou acordado praticamente a noite toda pensando em tudo que havia descoberto que acabou acordando um pouco mais tarde que de costume.

Sesshoumaru ainda estava dormindo, o hanyou sempre era quem acordava primeiro e fazia a refeição para ambos, pois queria que se irmão descansa-se sempre um pouco mais antes de ir para o trabalho, isso desde que eles eram mais novos, Inuyasha sempre fora um pouco independente e cuidava de si para não preocupar o irmão, mesmo que às vezes tinha situações que não tinha como fugir.

No colégio ele sempre resolvera os próprios problemas, e nunca deu problema para nenhum de seus professores, era um bom aluno, mas nunca fora muito bem visto por todos de sua turma, pela escola toda corriam boatos sobre ele, e por isso quando passou na universidade não ficou surpreso com nada já que estava acostumado com a situação.

Mas depois que conheceu Kagome e os outros, ele se tornou mal acostumado, e se apegou demais a eles, principalmente Kagome, então realmente não seria muita surpresa acabar se apaixonando por ela.

Hoje depois das aulas, ele precisava contar tudo para ela, ele não sabia se tinha coragem para se declarar, mas pelo menos precisava contá-la sobre a viagem, precisava tomar essa decisão logo, e para ele a opinião de Kagome era muito importante.

- Certo... preciso ir agora senão vou acabar chegando tarde. – Inuyasha se levanta e vai em direção a porta.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Inuyasha chega à faculdade e quando estava saindo do estacionamento acaba encontrando uma pessoa conhecida, uma que tinha lindos cabelos negros e olhos azuis, que estava acenando para ela ao longe.

- Inuyasha!!! Bom dia!! – diz Kagome com um lindo sorriso em direção a ele. Inuyasha sente seu coração aquecer com aquela visão, no fim das contas acabou se acostumando com aquilo, já que não pretendia mais esconder seus sentimentos.

- Bom dia Kagome... – diz se aproximando da garota, também sorrindo.

- Nossa você chegou agora? Isso é bem raro para você...

- Hehehe... tive que resolver algumas coisas agora de manhã... mas até que cheguei cedo como sempre não é?... E você também né... o que também é bem raro...

- Hei! Eu até que estou chegando cedo ultimamente...

- Cedo você não está não... você apenas não está mais chegando mais atrasada... é diferente... – fazendo graça.

- Isso não é verdade Inuyasha!! – emburrada.

- Ok... Bom... as aulas vão começar já já então, eu vou indo para a sala certo...

- Ah, mas ainda tem tempo Inu!

- Mas eu quero ir logo, eu não fiz minhas preparações ainda por que cheguei agora, quero fazer isso antes das aulas...

- Ah, Claro... – meio triste.

- Mas... podemos nos encontrar depois das aulas hoje não é? – pergunta meio ansioso.

- Sim, é mesmo, você falou no telefone ontem... – pensativa - Hei... Isso não é mesmo algo sério não é? Não tem nada de ruim acontecendo com você não é? – preocupada.

- _"Bem... eu imagino que está apaixonado por você não seja algo ruim..."_ – pensa o hanyou – Calma Ka... não é nada ruim... eu só quero sua opinião para algo... mas conversamos sobre isso mais tarde... tenho que ir... até mais tarde! – Inuyasha dá um beijo na bochecha de Kagome que a deixa um pouco sem ação, e depois lhe dá um sorriso que ela nunca vira igual, que a faz ficar parada no canto apenas observando o hanyou se afastar.

- Nossa... que estranho... ele está diferente hoje... por que será... – Diz Kagome, tocando onde o hanyou a havia beijado, levemente corada.

Enquanto isso ao longe, observando tudo, estava um youkai lobo, com uma ligeira fúria saindo de seus olhos.

- Cara de cachorro... não vou deixar que você fique com a Kagome... ela é minha... – muito irritado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Droga, preciso correr!! – diz Kagome.

A garota estava correndo com todas suas forças para o ponto de encontro de sempre, onde sempre conversava com o meio youkai. Ela sabia que Inuyasha ficava meio irritado quando ela demorava muito, então estava se esforçando para chegar cedo dessa vez. Na realidade, suas habilidades físicas haviam melhorando bastante depois de treinar nos últimos meses, ela não se cansava mais tanto quanto antes nas corridas, e estava feliz consigo mesma. Tudo graças a ele.

Chegando a grande árvore, Kagome percebe que estava sozinha. Inuyasha ainda não havia chegado, o que era realmente muito estranho, já que ele sempre, Sempre mesmo, era o primeiro a chegar, a garota até se sente desanimar com aquilo, mas simplesmente se senta e começa a esperar.

- _"Que estranho... Inuyasha nunca se atrasa... hoje ele realmente está muito estranho... será que é por causa do tal problema dele? Quando ele chegar eu não vou parar até descobrir com todos os detalhes o porquê de tudo isso..._ – fala decidida - _Mas... talvez esse problema dele não seja algo ruim... ele não me parecia nervoso ou triste... ele até me parecia bem feliz hoje de manhã quando falei com ele... até me deu um beijo na bochecha no meio do pátio... na frente de todo mundo..._ – fica vermelha só de lembrar - _Isso não é algo que ele faria... quer dizer, pelo menos não na frente de todo mundo... eu acho..."_ – Kagome começa a pensar seriamente nos modos do hanyou, que nem percebe a presença de outra pessoa se aproximar e tapar seus olhos.

- Adivinha quem é? – diz a pessoa mudando a voz.

- Ora sem gracinhas Inuyasha! Eu sei que é vo... – Na hora que Kagome tira as mãos do rapaz de seus olhos percebe que ele não tinha olhos ambarinos e sim verdes e acaba se assustando um pouco e se levanta rapidamente.

- O que isso Kagome-chan? Me confundindo com aquele Cara de Cachorro...

- Kouga é você? Oh me desculpe... é que eu estava esperando o Inuyasha então...

- Ah é mesmo? Huumm talvez ele acabe se atrasando um pouco... eu o vi seguindo um professor talvez ele esteja resolvendo algo...

- Um professor? Ah deve ser o orientador dele... então ele deve está conversando sobre o trabalho de conclusão dele... entendo... então foi por isso...

- Estava tão preocupada assim com aquele cachorrinho? – pergunta com um olhar mortífero.

- Ah é que o Inuyasha é sempre pontual... então eu estranhei ele não ter chegado... só isso... – diz vermelha.

- Kagome-chan, por que você não esquece esse hanyou qualquer de uma vez? Ele nem é grande coisa... – fala se aproximando da garota.

- Como assim Kouga? O Inuyasha é meu amigo, é claro que não vou me esquecer dele...

- Ora eu também sou seu amigo Ka-chan... – se aproximando mais - E sou muito melhor que ele, afinal eu sou um youkai completo, e também sou muito mais bonito e inteligente... agente tem tanto em comum...

- Eu não ligo se o Inuyasha não é um Youkai completo, ele é muito importante para mim Kouga, Você também, mas não posso simplesmente terminar minha amizade com ele só por vocês dois não se dão bem... que coisa...

- Você não está entendendo Kagome... Eu odeio aquele Hanyouzinho... ele está te roubando de mim... e isso eu não posso perdoar... – Vai se aproximando mais, fazendo Kagome andar para trás.

- Me roubando? O que é isso Kouga? Eu não estou entendendo a onde você quer chegar com isso... – Kagome se encosta-se a arvore e Kouga a prende sem ter chances de sair dali.

- Eu amo você Kagome... – seus olhos estavam olhando diretamente para os dela, com um lindo brilho, e suas palavras deixam Kagome paralisada.

- A-AMA? – totalmente surpresa.

- Você... não gosta de mim Kagome? – diz com olhinhos tristes.

- Eu-Eu... gosto... mas não desse jeito Kouga... você é meu amigo... e só...

- Isso é por que você dá mais atenção ao vira-lata do que a mim! – com muita raiva.

- O que? O que o Inuyasha tem haver com isso?

- Se aquele vira-lata não ficasse seguindo você para todos os lugares eu teria mais chances, e com certeza você se apaixonaria por mim... por favor Kagome, me dê de uma chance...

- Kouga é sério... eu não posso namorar você...

- POR QUE NÃO? – Kagome começa a tremer, Kouga estava fora de si. – Tudo isso por causa daquele Meio Youkai medíocre? É isso? Você gosta dele? Está apaixonada por ele Kagome?

- Eu já disse que o Inuyasha não tem nada haver com isso!

- Então eu vou fazer você se apaixonar por mim agora!! – Kouga segura os braços de Kagome e aprende contra a árvore, lhe beija com força.

Kagome começa a empurrar o garoto, mas ele é mais forte que ela, e segura seu queixo para conseguisse beijá-la como desejava. Os olhos da garota se desesperam ao sentir a língua de Kouga entrando em sua boca sem sua permissão, seu corpo todo estava sentindo uma sensação terrível lhe invadir. E logo depois as mãos de Kouga começaram a descer por seu corpo e ela não podia fazer nada para se soltar, nisso Kagome só conseguia pensar se alguém poderia lhe tirar dali, Rápido.

-... Kagome... – voz tremula.

Kouga sente um cheiro de alguém atrás de si e pára o beijo para olhar quem era, ainda assim segurando Kagome e então vê... Inuyasha... estava tão surpreso que não conseguia desviar o olhar.

Kagome estava nos braços daquele que ele mais odiava, e estavam se beijando, e não era um beijo qualquer. Inuyasha sente seu peito doer e seus olhos arderem instantaneamente, ele não queria mais ver aquilo, ele queria fugir dali.

- Inuyasha, me escute não é o que você está pensando!! – diz a garota para o hanyou.

- Me... me desculpe por atrapalhar vocês... – Inuyasha usa sua agilidade e sai correndo com todas as forças, sem ao menos olhar para trás, ouvir qualquer coisa direcionada a ele.

- ESPERA Inuyasha!!! – Grita Kagome, muito apavorada com aquela situação. – _"Ah não, Inuyasha!! Por favor não é nada disso que você pensa!!"_

- Deixa ele... melhor que agora ele sabe seu lugar... por que você é minha Kagome. – diz Kouga e logo depois recebe uma tapa bem forte de Kagome.

- EU NÃO SOU SUA!!! Pode tratar de tirar isso da sua cabeça seu Youkai imundo!!

- O que? Como ousa dizer isso? – com raiva.

- Cala a boca!! – uma energia rósea aparece na mão de Kagome e com ela a garota dá outro tapa na cara do youkai, que dessa vez o fez voar e sair se arrastando no chão. – Nunca mais fale comigo Kouga, se não quiser levar outro desse! E Também nunca mais insulte o Inuyasha, ele é um youkai mil vezes melhor que você! – e Kagome começa a corre pelo menos caminho que Inuyasha tinha ido.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Droga... – cai no chão de cansaço.

Kagome não consegue mais correr, estava procurando Inuyasha em todos os lugares possíveis, mas não estava o encontrando, precisava resolver isso logo. Kagome sabia que ele não gostava nenhum pouco de Kouga, ele deveria está muito chateado com ela.

- Ele já deve ter ido para casa, não vi o carro dele no estacionamento... – Kagome pega o telefone e disca o numero já conhecido.

"_Tum, Tum, Tum..."_

-Vamos... atende Inu...

"_Esse numero se encontra desligado ou fora da área de cobertura, tente novamente mais tarde..." _

- Droga, droga!! Inuyasha...

"_Ele deve está com muita raiva de mim agora... tenho que consertar isso logo..._ – fala passando a mão no rosto - _Mas... talvez... eu devesse deixá-lo sozinho por enquanto... acho que o melhor é esperar um pouco ele se acalmar... amanhã... eu vou segui-lo até em casa se preciso... mas eu conversarei com ele sobre isso..." – _Kagome se levanta do chão.

- É melhor eu ir para casa agora... tenho que pensar na forma como vou dizer isso para ele... – e ela pega seu caminho para casa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Estava cansado, sua respiração estava instável, estava escuro mais uma vez, Inuyasha estava deitado no sofá de casa, pensando desde que chegara, ele não agüentou ver aquela situação, ele só queria sair dali o mais rápido possível... só de se lembrar, sente se corpo amolecer, estava tão mal que nem conseguiu ir para a empresa trabalhar. Por isso esteve ali... deitado todo esse tempo... pensando no que deveria fazer.

- Kagome... e Kouga... então é assim... – diz em voz baixa para si mesmo. – Não tem lugar para mim entre eles...

O celular de Inuyasha toca, quando o olha vê que é Kagome, rapidamente desliga o aparelho, não queria ouvir nada dela agora, não queria ouvi-la dizer que estava namorando com o lobo, não queria ouvir que ela estava gostando dele, não queria ouvi-la falar nada com relação a ele. Inuyasha joga o celular longe, se largando ainda mais no sofá depois.

"_Se a Kagome gosta do lobo... eu não posso impedir isso... eu na realidade quero muito que ela seja feliz... por isso... não posso atrapalhá-los... mas... mas... eu vou conseguir agüentar ver eles juntos?_ – seus olhos ficam ligeiramente marejados, mas ele segura as lágrimas – _Não... eu realmente... eu realmente a amo muito... eu não conseguiria suportar isso agora... não posso... e também não quero que Kagome desconfie de nada... eu... eu preciso me afastar dela o quanto antes... é o único jeito..."_

Inuyasha se levanta lentamente, depois de muito pensar em sua situação, e vai até o telefone de sua casa. Disca alguns números, esperando que atendam logo em seguida.

_- Boa tarde, Taisho Company, O que deseja?_

- Rin... sou eu Inuyasha...

_- Oh Inuyasha, por que não veio na empresa hoje? Fiquei preocupada..._

- Me desculpe Rin... meu orientador me chamou para conversar então eu acabei atrasando... mas eu estava aqui resolvendo algumas coisas... você pode me fazer um favor Rin?

_- Claro... o que é?_

- Diga ao Sesshoumaru que eu já me decidi... – respira fundo – Eu vou pra Londres... pode fazer as preparações...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Droga... onde eu coloquei meu Notebook? Deve está no meu quarto ainda...

Inuyasha vai até o quarto rapidamente, não gostava nenhum pouco de chegar atrasado, mesmo que só fosse necessário chegar de 8 horas. Inuyasha entra em seu quarto, que estava cheio de caixas, nem conseguia mais reconhecê-lo... já que tinha encaixotado varias coisas para sua viagem.

- Achei! – diz pegando-o e colocando dentro da bolsa. – Pronto... com isso não vou ficar entediado pelo menos...

- Inuyasha... – o rapaz se vira em direção à voz.

- Sesshoumaru... – observa o irmão encostado na porta de seu quarto.

- Tem certeza... que não quer que eu vá com você? – pergunta Sesshoumaru, meio sem jeito, e Inuyasha sorri.

- Vá dormi Sesshoumaru... você ficou até tarde ontem me ajudando a arrumar minhas coisas... deve está cansado...

- Nem tanto... você que deve está mais... não só fisicamente... – Sesshoumaru já sabia do ocorrido.

- Eu vou superar isso...

- Tem certeza que quer resolver as coisas assim?

- Sim... esse é o melhor jeito... – diz com a franja repousando sobre seus olhos.

- Não tenho certeza se esse é o melhor jeito, mas... eu não vou atrapalhar sua decisão...

- Obrigado... – e breve silêncio fica entre eles.

- Certo... eu vou dá um jeito aqui nas suas coisas... – saindo da porta para deixar o irmão passar.

- Obrigado mais uma vez... e eu já fiz o café da manhã... Aproveite a refeição... – fala com um sorriso indo para a sala e sendo seguido por seu irmão.

- Eu vou...

-... – Inuyasha pega a bolsa e coloca nas costas. – Eu tenho que ir...

- Eu sei... até mais... Inuyasha... – e o youkai vê a porta se fechar em sua frente

- Até... Sesshoumaru... – diz o meio youkai em voz baixa, após fechar a porta.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Sete e quarenta... ele está atrasado... – Kagome estava junto de Sango e Miroku na área das florestas.

- O que foi Kagome... você parece nervosa... – pergunta Sango ao ver Kagome tão preocupada com as horas. – Até levantou cedo hoje... e praticamente me trouxe arrastando...

- Inuyasha... ele ainda não chegou...

- É... Isso é bem raro vindo dele... mas ontem ele também chegou um pouco mais tarde Kagome... ele só deve está resolvendo alguma coisa... logo logo ele ta ai... não precisa se preocupar tanto... a aula só começa as 8 horas...

- Eu sei... mas... eu tinha algo importante para falar com ele... – Kagome ouve passos se aproximando, e rapidamente se levanta para ver quem é.

- Inuyasha? – pergunta a garota, mas na verdade quem aparece é Rin.

- Bom dia Kagome? – pergunta Rin para a garota a sua frente que lhe deu um leve susto aparecendo tão de repente.

- Ah é você Rin... Bom dia... – diz Kagome meio desanimada.

- Bom dia Rin... é estranho ver você chegando a essa hora também... Algum problema? – pergunta Miroku.

- Ah é que eu estava me despedindo do Inuyasha e ajudando ele com algumas coisas... vou sentir Saudades dele... – fala se sentando junto dos outros.

- Inuyasha? Se despedindo? Saudades? Por que? – pergunta Kagome rapidamente.

- Como por que? – diz Rin bem surpresa - O Inuyasha vai para a Inglaterra hoje... Vocês não sabiam?

- INGLATERRA? – todos perguntam ao mesmo tempo muito surpresos.

- Ele não contou a vocês? Mas como? Ele tinha me dito que ia falar com vocês ontem sobre isso... na verdade achei até estranho ele ter aceitado a proposta mesmo depois de falar com a Kagome...

- Que proposta Rin? Eu não sei do que você ta falando!! – Kagome começa a ficar muito nervosa.

- O que? O Inuyasha disse que ia ficar para conversar com você depois dá aula ontem Kagome...

- O QUE ELE TINHA QUE FALAR COMIGO RIN? – pergunta Kagome segurando nos ombros de Rin a assustando.

- Kagome?

- Rin, por favor, apenas fale de uma vez... por que ele está indo para Inglaterra? – fala Sango observando o estado da amiga a sua frente.

- O Inuyasha vai assumir uma das filiares da Taishos... mas a filiar fica em Londres... então ele está indo morar lá agora... e nós não sabemos quando tempo ele vai ter que ficar lá... ele disse que só ia decidir se iria ou não depois que conversasse com todos vocês... mas parece que ele não disse nada...

- Não... ele não disse nada para nós... – diz Miroku também um pouco preocupado.

- Ah Meu deus... então era sobre isso que ele queria conversar comigo ontem? – Kagome coloca a mão na boca de tanto desespero - Onde ele está Rin?

- Ele está no aeroporto agora... o vôo dele é as nove horas...

- Eu... Eu preciso ir atrás dele... – diz Kagome se levantando.

- Nós também vamos Kagome... – diz Sango também se levantando.

- Não! Eu vou sozinha... eu precisa resolver algo importante antes que ele faça qualquer coisa. Miroku me empresta seu carro, por favor! – pede Kagome.

- Tah... vai... – Miroku joga as chaves para Kagome, e ela lhe agradece com um grande sorriso.

- Mas Miroku!! – atrapalha Sango.

- Deixe ela ir... ela tem algo para resolver com ele não é? Tenha cuidado...

- Sim... Obrigada Miroku! – e a Garota começa a correr em disparada para o estacionamento.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kagome estaciona o carro com pressa e corre para dentro do prédio do aeroporto, de acordo com Rin o vôo do meio youkai sairia às nove horas, e agora eram oito e meia, ele deveria está na sala de espera agora. Kagome corre com todas suas forças até o primeiro andar, não podia deixar para resolver aquele mal entendido depois, tinha certeza que o motivo do hanyou de não lhe contar sobre a viagem era por que ele a tinha visto com Kouga, Ele deve está com muita raiva dela agora, principalmente quando já havia falando para ele várias vezes que eles eram só amigos.

Depois de subir o ultimo degrau ela põe as mãos nos joelhos para recuperar o fôlego e então começa a procurar pelo meio youkai, mas era uma área bem grande e não conseguia vê-lo em lugar nenhum, estava começando a se desesperar, desse jeito ele iria embora sem ao menos falar com ela.

Kagome anda mais um pouco e então vê uma sala privada toda de vidro e lá dentro ela vê o meio youkai mexendo em seu notebook freneticamente muito concentrado. A porta estava trancada, então ela bate no vidro para chamar atenção do meio youkai, mas esse parece nem ligar para sua presença ali e fingi que nem conhece.

Kagome se sente petrificar com tamanha frieza vinda da parte dele, então bate mais algumas vezes e mesmo assim ele continua sem olhá-la.

- Inuyasha!! Eu preciso falar com você... – fala alto sabendo que ele podia ouvi-la.

- "_Mas eu não tenho nada para falar com você..."_ – pensa o meio youkai ainda ignorando a garota.

- Inuyasha! Por que não me disse que ia viajar? Você não sabe como eu ficaria se você fosse sem me dizer nada... Inuyasha!! – ela começou a bater no vidro, estava começando a ficar nervosa com aquilo.

- "_O melhor seria que eu fosse sem avisar, além disso, se você já tem o Kouga por que deveria se preocupar comigo? Eu sou seu amigo apenas, agora que você namora o Kouga não vai poder ficar mais comigo... o melhor seria eu ir embora apenas e esquecer tudo..."_ – Inuyasha pára de digitar e fica apenas olhando para a tela do computador com seu coração doendo.

- Inuyasha!! Por favor, me deixa explicar, nada do que você viu é verdade, eu e o Kouga não temos nada, Inuyasha é sério eu preciso falar com você!! – mesmo assim o meio youkai continua sem olhá-la.

- _"E você ainda tem coragem de esconder isso de mim? Eu posso não gostar do Kouga, mas se está namorando com ele apenas assuma, não esconda de mim só para não me ferir que isso é pior sabia? Eu sei que meus sentimentos por você não são correspondidos, mas..."-_ Inuyasha aperta os dentes com força.

- Inuyasha, por favor... eu sou sua amiga, me deixa explicar... – então uma lágrima solitária desce de seus olhos, ela estava no seu limite – Inuyasha, por favor, não faça isso comigo! Não me ignore assim! Me deixa explicar... por favor Inuyasha... olhe para mim... eu te peço... olhe para mim... você é meu amigo... meu melhor amigo... não faz isso comigo... – ela abaixa a cabeça e o choro começa a ficar mais forte.

- _"Pare de chorar... está me deixando desconfortável... e não posso mais te confortar Kagome... mesmo que me doa mais que tudo ver você chorando... eu não posso... não vamos mais ser como éramos antes... por isso eu não posso... não posso... fica com você..." _

- Por favor... não faz isso comigo... eu lhe peço... – sua voz era quase nula de tão baixa que estava, ela desaba no chão com lágrimas pesadas caindo por seus olhos, estava tão ferida pelo comportamento dele que nem conseguia mais ficar em pé, suas mãos deslizavam pelo vidro, enquanto se corpo tremia mais a cada segundo

_-"Eu não posso Kagome..."_

- INUYASHA!!! – ela grita com todas as forças soltando toda sua agonia, mas Inuyasha não parece se mover nem um centímetro mesmo com tudo que ela disse, abaixa a cabeça, desolada, enquanto chorava ainda mais, ela ia perder novamente o amigo de que ela tanto gostava, não conseguia suportar isso, seu corpo todo tremia e soluçava enquanto chorava, e a depressão começava aparecer.

- Seja rápida... – Kagome se assusta ao ouvir a voz do meio youkai ao seu lado, e se vira para ele rapidamente, Inuyasha pega Kagome pelo braço e a levanta, ela fica tão surpresa que pára de chorar. A expressão de Inuyasha era fria e sem emoções e isso assustava um pouco Kagome, mas então ela começa a falar.

- Eu e o Kouga não temos nada... é tudo um mal entendido... eu estava na área as florestas esperando você, e então ele apareceu e começamos a conversar, então depois do nada ele começa a insinuar coisas para e mim e ai ele prendeu meus braços e me beijou a força... eu juro...

- Olha Kagome você não precisa mentir para mim só por que eu não gosto do Kouga se você gosta dele eu vou entender... – suspirando.

- NÃO!! Eu não gosto do Kouga!!! Não gosto mesmo!! Nunca gostei dele... por favor acredite em mim... eu não queria aquilo... ele me forçou... – os olhos de Kagome estavam suplicando que Inuyasha acredita-se nela – Eu odeio ele!! Odeio muito por que ele não tinha nenhum direito de me beijar... eu nem consigo olhar para a cara dele Inuyasha... você nem sabe o nojo que eu senti quando ele me soltou... tudo que eu consegui fazer foi dá um tapa na cara dele e sair correndo... por favor acredite em mim... – começando a chorar mais ainda.

- Calma Kagome... – começando a ficar realmente preocupado.

- Aquele lobo fedido com cheiro de milho... Inuyasha você não sabe como eu estou me sentindo... eu me sinto suja... nunca me senti tão mal em toda minha vida... eu odeio ele... ODEIO ele... – Inuyasha fica surpreso com o tom de voz dela, era quase assassino, parecia que o ódio de Inuyasha pelo lobo tinha encarnado nela. A respiração de Kagome estava descompassada ela parecia fora de si devido ao estresse emocional, mas então ela levanta a cabeça e olha para o meio youkai, e este tinha um lindo sorriso, um sorriso que aqueceu o coração de Kagome e de repente ele a abraça com todas as suas forças.

- Eu acredito em você... fique tranqüila... – aquelas palavras pareciam aliviar o coração de Kagome instantaneamente, então ela recomeça a chorar, mas dessa vez de felicidade, e se agarra no meio youkai chorando alto, enquanto Inuyasha lhe acariciava com um sorriso, meio aliviado.

"_Kagome... me desculpe..."_

Inuyasha espera Kagome parar de chorar e enquanto pensava em tudo, seu rosto toma um sorriso triste.

"_Estou feliz que você não está com aquele lobinho... mas..."_

- Inuyasha... por que você vai para a Inglaterra? – pergunta Kagome agora mais calma e se soltando dele.

- Eu vou assumir a chefia de uma filiar da Taisho por lá... essa foi a maneira que o Sesshoumaru arrumou de eu pagar as minhas "dívidas"...

- Por que você não me disse nada? Por que ia embora sem eu saber?

- Eu achei que como você estava com o Kouga não seria problema eu ir... já que não sentiria minha falta... "_e então essa seria a forma de eu esquecer você..."-_ pensa o meio youkai.

- Mas é claro que sentiria!!! Mas que coisa... Inuyasha eu ia ficar realmente ferida em saber que foi embora... você é muito importante para mim...

- Desculpe Kagome...

- Quanto tempo... você vai ficar por lá...?

- Nem eu sei... o tempo que for necessário... pode ser um mês... 6 meses... um ano... ou mais...

- Então... então... isso é mesmo... um adeus?

"_É tarde demais..."_

- Talvez sim...

- Não... não tem nada que possa fazer você mudar de idéia?

- Eu já dei minha resposta definitiva... Sesshoumaru já fez todos os preparativos... eu não posso mais desistir... sinto muito...

- Entendo... então... é... isso? Você vai embora sem saber se vai voltar ou não...

- Sumimasen... Kagome... – triste.

- Não, tudo bem... você tem mais que seguir seu caminho... eu... eu vou te apoiar até o fim... saiba sempre disso... – com as lagrimas voltando a cair, e Inuyasha passa os dedos para enxugar suas lágrimas.

- Não chore Kagome... eu realmente odeio ver você chorando por mim. – sorriso triste.

- Mas... – o sofrimento era visível em seu rosto. – Mas... eu sei que não deveria dizer algo assim agora... mas eu realmente... realmente queria que você ficasse... – Kagome coloca as mãos no rosto, e Inuyasha sente como se um choque passasse em seu corpo, seus olhos arregalam, fica surpreso com as palavras dela, seu coração começa a pulsar forte, e começa se perder.

- Kagome... – Inuyasha tira as mãos de Kagome do rosto dela, e as acaricia de leve, logo depois ele a puxa para perto de si a prendendo com os braços, e se aproxima do rosto dela rapidamente, seu olhar era penetrante e cheio de sentimentos que ela desconhecia, mas a faz paralisar só de olhar diretamente para eles, e então, ele termina colando seus lábios nos dela.

Kagome fica chocada no começo, mas Inuyasha começa a acariciar suas costas e cabelos com uma gentileza que nunca vira por parte dele, seu beijo era quente, daqueles que fazia o corpo todo relaxar só com toque de lábios, os lábios dele eram tão macios, ela pensava, Kagome foi relaxando aos poucos até o instante que abriu os lábios para deixar a língua de Inuyasha passar.

Começaram com um beijo lento e cheio de carinho, pelo menos por parte do meio youkai, seu corpo todo gritava querendo ela fosse sua, queria poder tocar a pele dela, acariciar, cheirar e fazer coisas que estava todo esse tempo tentando guardar apenas para si, os pensamentos deixam o beijo mais rápido, mais forte, mais asfixiante, cheio de paixão, deixando a de cabelos negros com as pernas bambas enquanto apenas se segurava nos braços do hanyou.

Inuyasha termina o beijo jogando seu hálito quente e doce no rosto de Kagome, com uma expressão tão sexy no rosto que deixa Kagome rubra só de vê-la. Ainda segurando-a, Inuyasha dá um leve beijo no pescoço da garota e sente o cheiro que tinha por ali, então ele se aproxima do ouvido dela e diz:

- Eu sei que é egoísmo meu... mas eu queria que você me esperasse... por que... eu com certeza irei voltar... – Inuyasha fala isso com muita seriedade, mas ao mesmo tempo com uma voz arrebatadora.

- H-hai... eu vou... te esperar... – ainda atordoada.

- Chamada para o vôo 3527 com destino a Londres... passageiros dirijam-se ao portão de embarque...

- Eu... tenho que ir... é meu vôo...– diz Inuyasha dando um beijo na bochecha de Kagome, e a solta. – Até mais... – sorri triste.

- Até... – acena com a mão.

Inuyasha começa a corre em direção do portão, enquanto Kagome apenas acompanha as costas dele se distanciando, tudo parecia em câmera lenta, a cada passo que ele dava, mais seu coração batia forte, seu coração que estava tão acelerado que ela nem o reconhecia, seus olhos olhavam as cascatas prateadas balançando ao longe, até que não conseguiu mais vê-las.

Kagome cai sentada no chão, sem fôlego, seu corpo estava todo arrepiado, ela não conseguia compreender mais nada.

"_Por que... por que ele me beijou desse jeito_?" – muito rubra._ – "Ainda mais na frente de todo mundo... que vergonha..."_ – tenta acalmar seu coração.

"_Desde quando... o Inuyasha... tem tanta influência sobre mim?..."_

"_Desde quanto o Inuyasha começou a me parecer tão... atraente...?"_

"_Não sei por que... mas... me sinto... tão distante dele agora... sinto tudo ao meu redor... escurecer..."_

"_Por que... meu coração dói tanto agora?..."– _dois pingos caem no chão, os olhos de Kagome estavam encharcados novamente, e dessa vez ela nem tinha notado que tinha começado a chorar e passa a mão surpresa no rosto.

"_Por que... comecei a chorar de repente? Por que tudo isso está acontecendo?"_

"_Eu não entendo..."_

"_Quando ele me beijou eu me senti uma coisa tão estranha dentro de mim..." – _põe a mão no peito_ – "Meu coração estão batendo assim... tão forte... tão vivo..." – _passa a mão no rosto_ – "Meu rosto está quente" – _passa a mão nos lábios_ – "E a sensação dos lábios do Inuyasha nos meus... ainda está aqui... tão boa..."_

"_Por que me importei tanto com o fato de o Inuyasha ter me visto com o Kouga?"_

"_Por que quando eu estava nos braços do Inuyasha... eu me sentia tão confortável e protegida?..."_

"_Por que fico tão feliz quando ele está feliz..."_

"_Por que sinto um vazio... só de vê-lo ir embora?"_

"_Por que... não consigo deixar de pensar... nele...?"_

"_Que sentimentos... são esses?"_

Mais lágrimas começam a cair, por causa de sentimentos desconhecidos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**E... ****Finish****Him****!! – risos – Oi pessoal ta ai mais um cap de ****Trust****you****... deu um certo trabalhinho fazer, mas adorei escrever essa ultima cena, e a dos irmãos.**

**É... finalmente cheguei nessa parte da fic... achei que não ia escrever ela nunca, talvez muitas pessoas pensem que eu sou louca... afinal... eu estou separando o casal principal... Comolidar?... não se preocupem, como já disse várias vezes... já ta tudo feito aqui na minha cabeça... eu simplesmente não posso estragar um casal como eles não é verdade?... eles apenas vão ficar um tempo separadinhos... cada um cuidando da sua vida... Próximo cap não vai aparecer nenhum dos personagens [ou será que vai?]... já que o principal do próximo cap é o Inuyasha, vou contar como vai ser a chegada dele na Inglaterra... aaahh vai ser divertido... por favor não fiquem com raiva de mim!!**

**Todos os outros caps da fic foram revisados!! Falta o 11 e o 12 ainda na verdade... D: Nada na história realmente mudou, apenas escrevi as cenas trocando algumas palavras, não há necessidade de relê-la toda... mas se quiserem eu agradeço.**

**Obrigada a todas as reviews! E é isso... até o próximo cap que talvez demore... pq eu me ferrei em TODAS as provas esse semestre... estudar maia pra repor desu...!!**

**Kissus, R-chan!**


	15. Um Tempo para Refletir

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capítulo 14 – Um Tempo para Refletir**

Era a segunda semana de setembro, segunda-feira, às seis horas da manhã, um jovem de cabelos negros, piscava os olhos enquanto se mexia na cama, estranhando a escuridão.

- Ah é... O verão acabou... O sol só deve nasce lá para as seis e meia hoje... – pensa em voz alta enquanto coça seus olhos cansados. Pensa que seria bom ficar pelo menos mais 5 minutos enrolado nos lençóis.

Seus longos cabelos negros estavam bastante embaraçados, e possuíam um leve inchaço em seus olhos azuis escuros pela falta de descanso, ele estava apreensivo, já que aquele seria o dia que seria apresentado ao seu novo chefe.

Senta preguiçosamente, e dá uma leve olhada em seu pequeno flat, ainda sombrio, pois as cortinas estavam fechadas e não deixavam a luz do alvorecer entrar, levantou e as puxou para abrir a janela rolante e sentir o vento frio da manhã, o verão tinha apenas acabado de terminar, mas parece que as manhãs já estavam começando a ficar frias, sendo que em setembro ainda era relativamente quente em comparação aos próximos meses.

E ficou ali apoiado na janela, esperando o sol nascer, mas logo teria que se arrumar para ir para a universidade, ultimamente anda chegando um pouco atrasado por descuido. Estava no ultimo ano de administração, e no momento ele estava fazendo estagio em uma empresa com sede criada recentemente por lá, era uma empresa japonesa, uma que ele gostaria muito de trabalhar quando voltasse para sua terra natal, mas ainda não tinha certeza se queria voltar ou não para lá.

Seu visto de estudante iria acabar logo, mas talvez tivesse chance de conseguir um para trabalhar por lá e continuar como estava, já estava em Londres há quatro anos, estava acostumado com tudo. Além disso, tinha outro motivo para não querer voltar, esse motivo o deixava meio sem graça só de pensar e mexe um pouco no cabelo desconfortável, mas sorri. E quando viu o primeiro raio de sol aparecer, decide ir lavar o rosto de uma vez e escovar os dentes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

O jovem sai de casa as pressas para pegar o metrô no horário certo, Agora seus cabelos negros estavam trançados em uma longa trança e usava seus óculos, usava uma calça Jeans simples, uma blusa branca estampada, um casaco longo por cima e carregando sua mochila.

Estava ainda mais ansioso que mais cedo, ele ainda não conseguia entender por que fora escolhido para cuidar do novo presidente que chegaria do Japão.

**Flash Back**

_- Diretor, acabei de receber uma ligação do presidente Sesshoumaru e ele disse que está mandando alguém de sua confiança para cuidar dos assuntos. – Avisa um dos encarregados._

_- Hum, Bom saber, acho que então não precisamos nos preocupar com o velhote, ele está velho, tem que descansar... - comentando sobre o atual responsável da empresa. - Por favor, arrume a sala dele para quando o novo responsável chegar. – diz um senhor de meia idade que parecia estar no comando._

_- Senhor se me permite a pergunta, mas precisamos arrumar alguém para que fique encarregado dos assuntos do novo presidente?_

_- Sim, o melhor seria pedir para alguma das secretarias do escritório toma-se conta dele. Falando nisso Mr. Sesshoumaru comentou quem seria enviado?_

_- Ele disse que seria seu irmão mais novo, Mr. Inuyasha..._

_- O que? Ele vai mandar o irmão meio youkai para assumir? – fala o velho surpreso._

_- Meio youkai? Presidente Sesshoumaru tem um irmão meio youkai? – pergunta o encarregado incomodado._

_- Tem sim, que trabalha junto a ele na sede, eu só o vi uma vez há alguns anos, mas ele ainda é muito jovem, me pergunto se é capaz de assumir uma empresa inteira sozinho._

_- Entendo, então devo chamar alguma secretária mais experiente para cuidar dele?_

_- Não... Não perca tempo com isso... Ele não vai conseguir, ele é apenas um garoto, apenas coloque qualquer pessoa junto dele, tenho certeza que ele irá desistir de tudo em menos de um mês... Seria melhor eles terem me colocado no comando... hunf... – emburrado._

_- Ahn... Se o senhor diz diretor, então vou apenas pegar um dos novatos para isso..._

_- Sim... Faça isso._

_.~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~._

_O rapaz estava em sua mesa digitando freneticamente como sempre até que um dos encarregados aparece em sua frente._

_- Foi decido está manhã que você iria supervisionar a chegada do novo presidente e cuidar de seus assuntos profissionais durante sua estadia. – diz calmamente enquanto o jovem estagiário quase cai para trás de choque._

_- O que você disse Supervisor? – tentando se recompor, e completamente despreparado - Eu sou apenas um estagiário! Como posso ficar com uma tarefa tão importante como essa. – O rapaz estava nervoso, só podia ser uma brincadeira._

_- Nós estamos muito surpresos com sua rapidez em aprender e suas qualidades profissionais, por isso, decidiram dar essa chance para você, se tudo der certo, quem sabe você não consegue um emprego fixo por aqui – seus olhos azuis pareciam brilhar ao ouvir a proposta, mais ao mesmo estava preocupado – Então? Não acha uma boa chance, apenas aceite ok... – estende a mão para o jovem._

_Ele pensa por alguns instantes, e toma sua decisão no impulso mesmo._

_- Certo, eu farei senhor... – aperta as mãos se comprometendo._

**Fim do Flash Back**

Ele estava apegado à proposta, por isso ele decidiu dar o seu melhor para que tudo desse certo no final.

Chegando à estação consegue pegar o metrô a tempo, e agora era só esperar, tira um de seus livros da bolsa e começa a ler, a leitura o acalmava, deve ser por isso que sua visão ficou levemente ruim com o passar dos anos. Aproveitava a leitura no meio daquele vagão lotado sem reclamar, não se importava contando que estivesse se divertindo com a leitura.

Não se leva muito tempo até que chega a sua estação, desce, e anda rapidamente para chegar ao campus da universidade.

_.~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~._

- Ele está demorando... – comenta uma jovem youkai sentada em um banco nos jardins do prédio, impaciente e insegura. Essa tinha olhos vermelhos e longos cabelos negros presos em um coque, suas roupas eram simples, uma bata de mangas compridas com um xale por cima e usava calças jeans com botas.

- Calma one-san... – diz a outra garota youkai com sua expressão séria e sempre neutra, tentando acalmá-la, mas no fundo achando a situação engraçada. Essa tinha cabelo brancos medianos e olhos bem negros, usava um vestido de manga comprida preto, com um xale, com meias longas, botas, e estava tomando refrigerante no momento.

- É Kagura, não é como se ele não se atrase sempre. – diz o garoto com uma expressão simples e sorrindo. Ele tinha o cabelo curto e castanho e olhos da mesma cor, usava um casaco longo com gola alta, calça e tênis cano médio.

- Mas Houjo, ele prometeu que ia chegar mais cedo hoje... Poxa... – diz a garota de olhos vermelhos, meio triste.

- Ah deixa, vai ver ele se esqueceu de ligar o despertador... E a aula só começa às oito horas mesmo...

- É mais eu e ele temos um seminário para hoje... Espero que ele tenha estudado...

- Ele chegou... – diz Kanna.

Então os três jovens vêm o quarto correndo no corredor para alcançá-los.

- Bankotsu, está atrasado! – Kagura se levanta para ir em direção a ele e é seguida pelos outros jovens.

- Sorry! Eu esqueci que tinha que chegar cedo hoje... – o jovem de cabelos negros se apóia nos joelhos para recuperar seu fôlego. – Bom dia para vocês – diz quando se levanta devagar.

- Bom dia Bank – diz Houjo sorrindo.

- 'dia – diz Kanna.

- Poxa Bank, eu mandei até uma mensagem para você não esquecer...

- Desculpa é sério... É só que eu tenho muito que fazer esses dias sabe. – começam a caminhar em direção as salas.

- Seu novo chefe chega hoje não é? – pergunta Kagura compreensiva e ao mesmo tempo preocupada com o rapaz.

- Sim... – suspiro – Eu sinceramente não sei como devo me portar diante dele, ele veio do Japão para cá só para assumir a empresa, eu gostaria de saber por que um simples estagiário como eu foi escolhido para ser o secretário dele – comenta o jovem com aparência cansada. – Tudo pela proposta de emprego...

- Achei que fosse voltar para o Japão depois que se formasse... – diz Houjo.

- Eu não sei bem o que vou fazer... Mas como tenho essa proposta, vou apenas me apegar a ela...

No corredor, Bankotsu não presta atenção enquanto andava e acaba trombando com outro rapaz e acaba derrubando os livros dele, rapidamente se abaixa para pega-los.

- Ah, sorry! Eu não vi quando você passou... – pegando os papeis espalhados.

- Não tem problema... – diz o garoto de boné, com um leve sotaque que Bankotsu notou rapidamente.

- Ahn... Você é novato aqui né? – pergunta se levantando e olhando pela primeira vez nos olhos da pessoa a sua frente, e se surpreendeu por serem âmbares e profundos, os outros três atrás dele também estavam um pouco surpresos. Tinha longos cabelos prateados e usava um boné preto, um casaco preto com uma estampa na frente e gola em v, uma blusa azul clara por baixo e uma camisa de botão com manga média cinza escura por cima, uma calça jeans cinza e um tênis, ele era diferente dos youkais encontrados em Londres, mas não era um tipo estranho para Bankotsu.

- Acabei de me mudar na verdade... – diz com um sorriso, tentando ser amigável, que mostrava um pouco de suas presas.

- Nossa como seu cabelo é longo... – Diz Kagura ao olhar para o jovem a sua frente, enquanto Houjo e Kanna o observavam em silêncio.

- Haha... Sim um pouco... – responde meio sem graça. – Eu percebi que não é muito comum aqui.

- Ah nem ligue para isso, o meu também é... O meu nome é Bankotsu Shindo... – estende a mão.

- Eu sou Inuyasha, é um prazer conhecê-lo... – aperta a mão dele fazendo suas garras serem notadas e responde com uma leve reverência de cabeça.

- risos – Não precisa ser tão formal... Precisa modernizar um pouco esse inglês... Você é Japonês?

- Sim, cheguei do Japão no sábado... Eu não usava muito inglês por isso parece um pouco enferrujado... – coça a cabeça de leve.

- Acontece, mas logo você consegue se adaptar, também foi meio chato para mim no começo...

- Percebi que você era japonês, mas fiquei pensando se era de fora ou nasceu aqui...

- Não, eu sou de Tóquio... Mas já estou aqui há quatro anos sabe...

- Bank... – Kagura puxa a manga de seu casaco para chamar sua atenção.

- Ahh sim... Deixa-me apresentar, essa é Kagura Hisane, ela estuda comigo Administração...

- Hajimemaste Inuyasha-san... – falando mais rápido que Bankotsu e fazendo uma reverencia.

- Ela também é Japonesa... Mas está aqui há mais tempo que eu... – completa Bankotsu.

- Yoroshiku... – sorri.

- Essa aqui é a Kanna Hisane – aponta para a garota de cabelos brancos - A irmã mais nova de Kagura, ela cursa moda, mais vive por aqui no prédio...

- Prazer... – fala baixo e sem tirar os olhos do rapaz.

- Ela não é de falar muito... Mas ela faz roupas bem bonitas... – diz Kagura.

- Igualmente... – responde Inuyasha imitando o jeito dela de olhar, o que faz aparecer um leve sorriso nela.

- E por ultimo, esse é o Houjo Evans, ele é amigo da Kanna, estuda direito... Na verdade ainda me pergunto por que eles são amigos...

- Por que eu e Kanna estudávamos juntos no colégio... Prazer em conhecê-lo também Inuyasha...

- Um grupo meio diversificado aqui... – Inuyasha levanta uma das sobrancelhas.

- Sempre que temos tempo livre saímos juntos por vários motivos... Então...

- Entendo... Eu tinha três amigas de outros cursos também... Mas sempre saiamos juntos... Mas... Ahn é melhor nós irmos para as salas... As aulas já vão começar eu acho... – fala Inuyasha meio preocupado.

- Droga, esqueci... Qual é sua próxima aula Inuyasha? – pergunta Bank.

- Comercio Exterior... – olhando no novo horário.

- Ah é a nossa aula, então vem com agente... – fala Kagura o puxando pelo braço, e Bank apenas observa.

- Ok, Obrigado. – deixando ser puxado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Nossa que coincidência que você também está terminando o curso... – Diz Bankotsu no horário de almoço, dentro do restaurante universitário. O barulho no local era enorme, mas Inuyasha podia ouvi-lo claramente.

- Sim, eu já estou escrevendo meu TCC, mas acho que só vou apresentá-lo quando voltar a Tóquio... Mas pretendo arrumar um orientador por aqui... – comendo seu almoço devagar.

- Não está gostando da comida? – pergunta Kagura sentada ao lado de Bank.

- Ah sim... É só que é algo que eu não estou acostumado então estou comendo devagar para apreciar o gosto... – diz feliz. [Inuyasha parece feliz demais para mim nesse cap...]

- risos – Mas você pode comer isso todo dia se quiser... Não precisa comer devagar só por isso... – diz Houjo e Kanna concorda.

- Não, eu prefiro comer algo diferente todo dia... Sei lá... Aproveitar que estou na Europa não é... Afinal não sei quanto tempo ficarei...

- É sua transferência parece meio repentina... E quase no fim do ano...

- Tenho algumas coisas para resolver aqui... E logo que eu terminar, eu voltarei para Tóquio... Por isso não faço idéia de quanto tempo irei ficar... Mas quero aproveitar o máximo da experiência.

- Se é assim precisamos sair para mostrar a cidade a você não acha gente? – diz Kagura animada.

- Eu ficaria bem feliz se pudessem...

- Não se preocupe. Esse fim de semana nós podemos visitar vários pontos turísticos e de noite aproveitar um pouco a vida noturna da cidade, eu conheço uma boate ótima... Se estiver à procura de garotas Inuyasha... Pode encontrar algumas legais por lá... – Kagura já estava agitada com a idéia.

- Ah não, eu meio que já tenho alguém... – o meio youkai fica levemente envergonhado em tocar no assunto.

- Namorada? – pergunta Kagura interessada, o que deixa Bankotsu com uma expressão meio estranha.

- Não... Mas eu gostaria que fosse... E prometi para ela que voltaria logo... – diz olhando para o próprio prato, para que a franja esconde-se seu olhar apaixonado.

- Huum... Romântico... – diz Kagura com um leve toque de malicia que faz o restante achar graça.

- Talvez... – entrando na brincadeira. Fala se levantando logo depois de terminar o almoço e sendo seguido pelos outros.

- Ela deve ser bonita para conseguir um Youkai tão legal como você... – caminhando para a porta do local.

- Bem pra mim ela é... ah espera... – Inuyasha para um pouco -... Youkai?

- Ahn, sim... Youkai... Você é um Youkai, como eu e Kanna... Não é? – pergunta Kagura. Inuyasha suspira já imaginando a situação.

- Acho que me esqueci de deixar isso um pouco claro para vocês... – volta a andar e eles saem do restaurante em direção a entrada do campus.

- Não é tão difícil de perceber que você é um sabe... – comenta Bank.

- Não é isso... É que eu não sou um youkai... – fala meio chateado, "eles pareciam pessoas tão legais, mas acho que não vou poder falar mais com eles..." pensa Inuyasha.

- Não é? – pergunta Houjo sem conseguir entender. Inuyasha para e se vira para eles.

- Não... – o rapaz levanta a mão devagar e tira o chapéu, balançando seus cabelos desarrumados, e deixado suas orelhas expostas. – Eu sou um Hanyou... – diz meio apreensivo com a reação deles.

Todos eles olham assustados para Inuyasha, que não se surpreende muito com a reação. Ele suspira baixo e coloca o boné de volta dando as costas para eles. Sabia que seria difícil se adaptar a um novo lugar, e que provavelmente não teria a mesma sorte de achar amigos que não ligavam por ele ser um meio youkai, mas pretendia agüentar tudo sem desistir, afinal antes de conhecer Kagome e os outros ele estava sempre sozinho.

- Bem... Eu entendo que estejam surpresos... Vocês não precisam mais falar comigo se não quiserem... – abaixa a cabeça quando recomeça andar sem esperar qualquer resposta deles.

Inuyasha começou a se perguntar se iria achar amigos na universidade... Talvez não afinal. Mas pelo menos ainda tinha o trabalho para interagir com algumas pessoas... Pensa que é melhor se concentrar mais no trabalho de qualquer forma, mas bem que queria uma companhia para conhecer a cidade, parece que terá que ir sozinho. Até que Inuyasha sente uma mão no seu ombro o impedindo de andar.

- Ah! Inuyasha espere!... Desculpa, nós apenas ficamos surpresos... Apenas é que... É a primeira vez que eu vejo um Hanyou na minha vida... – fala Bank acordado do transe.

- Eu também... – diz Kagura que aparece logo atrás junto dos outros dois. Houjo e Kanna concordam.

- Nós somos meio raros... Já que não é todo mundo que aceita... bebês... Meio youkais... – diz sem se virar para encará-los.

- Sim... Eu sinto muito...

- Por que está se desculpando Bankotsu? – estranha Inuyasha.

- Por ter ficado tão surpreso... Foi meio rude de nossa parte... Você ser um meio youkai... Bom... Para mim não tem problema...

- Para mim também não... – diz Kagura.

- Eu também não vejo problema... – diz Houjo sorrindo. E Kanna balança a cabeça afirmadamente.

Inuyasha se assusta com aquilo, foi aceito rápido demais... Deve ter algo errado...

- Tem certeza? Logo os outros alunos iram descobrir... E talvez vocês tenham alguns problemas se andarem comigo... – Achou melhor alertá-los, já que não pareciam entender a situação.

- Inuyasha... Você parece ser um cara legal... Então... Por que não fazer amizade?... Você não pretende atacar ninguém não é mesmo... – sorri, e os outros acompanham também na brincadeira. Inuyasha estava surpreso, e ao mesmo tempo se sentia feliz, por ter conseguido alguns amigos, isso o fez lembrar-se de uma certa pessoa que está no Japão, o que torna se sorriso ainda mais gentil.

-... Obrigado Bankotsu... Eu... Nem sei o que dizer... – sorrindo.

- Então não diga... E pode me chamar de Bank... Eu sei que meu nome é comprido...

- Tão comprido quanto o meu na verdade... – diz Inuyasha já mais relaxado.

- Então isso quer dizer que podemos te chamar de Inu? – pergunta Kagura.

- Nem pensar! – nessa hora todos começam a rir, e Houjo fica meio se entender.

- Inu é cachorro em Japonês – diz Kanna para Houjo. Houjo é apenas descendente, ele nasceu na Inglaterra, por isso não fala Japonês.

- Ahhh entendi...

- Bem... Então os planos de sábado ainda estão de pé? – pergunta Kagura.

- Faz tempo que eu não visito os pontos turísticos, será divertido... – comenta Houjo.

- Londres realmente é uma cidade bem interessante para se visitar... Espero que goste de morar aqui... – diz Bank.

- Obrigado...

- Bem eu tenho que ir agora... Tenho que pegar o tube (1) para ir para o meu estagio... – seguindo em frente.

- Você faz estagio Bankotsu? – pergunta Inuyasha o seguindo, e sendo seguido pelos outros.

- Sim, em uma empresa chamada Taisho... Você deve conhecer, ela é de lá no Japão... – Inuyasha para um pouco pela segunda vez e olha incrédulo para Bankotsu. O Mundo é tão grande e ao mesmo tempo tão pequeno. – Algum problema Inuyasha?

- Não... é só que eu estou indo para lá agora também... – fala rindo por dentro.

- É? Você vai estagiar lá também Inuyasha? – pergunta Kagura.

- Eu já paguei meu estagio obrigatório "_trabalhando na minha própria empresa" – _Pensa Inuyasha -... Mas é mais ou menos isso... Eu tenho hora marcada lá hoje...

- Ah então eu te mostro o caminho... – diz comenta o de cabelos negros, feliz por ter companhia.

- Obrigado

- Não precisa agradecer...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Inuyasha estava esperando na frente do banheiro masculino na estação por Bankotsu que tinha ido trocar de roupa para trabalhar, ao sair Bank usava um terno simples preto.

- Ternos são bem comuns aqui em Londres não é? – comenta Inuyasha, e começam a andar para fora da estação e indo para as ruas.

- Sim, muita gente usa... E como aqui em Londres as pessoas apenas se vestem como querem, existe uma variação grande de como você pode usar um terno.

- É eu notei nas ruas que as pessoas têm seus próprios estilos... - diz observando as pessoas que passam.

- Londres é uma cidade fria... Então as pessoas estão acostumadas a usar sobreposições e coisas do tipo, e ai a moda vai surgindo com a combinação das roupas... Pelo menos foi o que Kanna me disse...

- Interessante...

- Ah chegamos... – Bank aponta para o prédio novo a frente deles.

- É uma bela sede... – diz surpreso ao ver como o designer do prédio era bem moderno.

- É um prédio novo, construído somente para a companhia... Vem vamos entrar... – diz sorrindo e caminhando sendo seguido pelo meio youkai.

Na recepção Bank disse que Inuyasha estava com ele, e Inuyasha avisou de sua reunião para a secretária, o que a deixou um pouco surpresa ao saber seu nome mas não comentou nada e deixaram-no subir sem problemas, chegando ao andar dos escritórios, Inuyasha observa tudo atentamente, estava reconhecendo terreno, se acostumando com os ares, examinava os funcionários, instalações e os recursos, pois futuramente iria precisar saber disso, mas por está vestido informalmente logo é percebido e atrapalhado.

- Bankotsu... Desde quando você acha que pode trazer amigos aqui? – pergunta o supervisor dos estagiários.

- A sinto muito Mr. Phios, mas eu o trouxe por que ele disse que tinha hora marcada...

- Sim eu tenho uma reunião com o Totousai...

- O atual presidente? Está de brincadeira não é?... Vamos apenas saia daqui sem causar problemas garoto. – diz o supervisor.

- Não, eu estou falando sério, Mr. Phios se importaria de anunciar minha chegada ao Totousai. – diz Inuyasha calmamente.

- É Mr. Totousai para você, mais respeito com seus superiores... E sem brincadeiras aqui...

- Mas eu não estou brincando... Eu preciso ter uma conversa com ele antes dele se aposentar...

- Eu vou chamar os seguranças... – diz o home já irritado.

- Calma Phios... Não é necessário... – diz um idoso de bigodes brancos e olhos enormes, mas com sorriso gentil.

- Ah Mr. Totousai... Boa tarde... Eu só estava tentando... – diz meio apreensivo.

- Eu entendi Phios... Mas acho que você não deveria ter feito isso com ele... Eu não sou exatamente superior a ele... – diz o velho Totousai.

- Sensei! Há quanto tempo – diz Inuyasha abraçando o ente querido.

- Sim faz mesmo muito tempo filho... Você cresceu tanto que quase não te reconheci... Está bem mais parecido com seu pai... Sendo que você parece mais com sua mãe...

- Meio difícil não se parecer com ele... – fala sarcástico.

- Hahaha é verdade... Bem devemos ir ver seu novo escritório agora? Escolhi a melhor sala daqui para ser seu lar doce lar... – quando Totousai diz isso tanto Bank e Phios ficam se entender a situação, nessa hora os funcionários também estava prestando atenção na conversa.

- Já está pensando nas horas extras que vou fazer? Tem tanto trabalho assim? – diz suspirando cansado.

- Hahaha eu sei que você é esforçado Inuyasha, afinal Sesshoumaru não te daria essa chance se você não fosse capaz... Além disso, eu soube que ele arrumou uma namorada e por causa disso ele não queria vir para cá para assumir a presidência...

- Rin é uma boa garota... Ele faz bem em querer manter seu relacionamento com ela...

- Hum, parece que você gosta dela... Acha que tem futuro?

- Se eles não se casarem dentro dos próximos dois anos eu te dou uma nova sacola de tacos de golfe... – diz Inuyasha convicto.

- Não é muito para uma pessoa como você - risos - Mas acho que quer dizer que é sério dessa vez... Mas... Ela é Humana não é? Se ele tiver filhos com ela... – diz em um tom de atenção.

- Sim... Eu também fiquei preocupado com isso... Mas acho que ele tem experiência suficiente para suportar isso... Por causa do irmão que tem... – sorri meio triste.

- Não fale assim de si mesmo Inuyasha... Todos os seres têm seu valor... E você mais que muitas pessoas, têm um valor muito importante... Mas bem... Bankotsu...

- H-Hai! – responde meio assustado.

- Você foi escolhido para ser o secretário do Inuyasha certo? Cuide bem dele... Ele costuma trabalhar demais e não ligar para o resto do mundo...

- Esse é o Sesshoumaru Jiji... – diz Inuyasha com um olhar ácido.

- Você também é assim... Quantas vezes você não ia dormi nas madrugadas por que tinha algo para fazer... e eu dizendo para você descansar.

- Se quisesse que as coisas funcionassem do jeito que eu queria, eu não poderia ter o luxo de descansar naquela época Jiji.

- E é exatamente o que você vai fazer agora que toda a responsabilidade está sobre seus ombros... É melhor obedecer ao que eu digo e dormi algumas horas...

- Youkais não precisam dormi tanto...

- Inuyasha Taisho! Não me faça espalhar fotos embaraçosas de quando você era pequeno por ai!

- NÃO FAÇA ISSO – diz muito vermelho, e chamando a atenção da maioria das pessoas no cômodo.

- Eu tenho um álbum cheio delas... Até hoje Sesshoumaru tenta me subornar para ter esse álbum...

- Não estou acreditando no que estou ouvindo... Sesshoumaru espere só quando eu voltar, eu ainda te enforco... – diz vermelho com as veias soltando.

Bankotsu e o restante dos funcionários estavam apenas observando os dois conversarem bastante surpresos. Totousai disse Inuyasha TAISHO, isso queria dizer que o Inuyasha era o DONO de tudo ali? Bank mal podia acreditar, mas só de ver como ele e seu chefe eram tão amigos que percebia que aquilo era verdade.

- Então me prometa que vai dormi direito... Afinal você ainda não terminou a universidade não é... Não se esforce demais...

- Eu estava bem lá na sede... Estudando e trabalhando ao mesmo tempo...

- A sede é a sede... Aqui é aqui... Você terá outros problemas... Outras dificuldades... E a essa afiliada é nova... É como se você fosse começar do zero filho...

- Eu estou pronto... E vou dar um jeito nisso no menor tempo possível... Você vai ver...

- Estarei esperando por isso filho... - o velho sorri. – Agora Bankotsu-kun... Parece que você e Inuyasha já se conhecem então não precisam de apresentações...

- Sim... Por favor... Será um prazer trabalhar com o senhor Inuyasha-sama.

- Phios... Acho que você deve desculpas a seu novo chefe não é?

- Ahh – diz totalmente assustado – eu sinto muitíssimo Mr. Inuyasha...

- Ah não se preocupe, você fez o certo... Eu que deveria ter me apresentado apropriadamente... Continue assim... – diz sorrindo.

- Ah... Muito obrigado senhor... – diz levemente comovido.

- Bem, ahn... parece que nossa pequena conversa despertou a curiosidade de seus novos colegas de trabalho Inuyasha... Por que não se apresenta logo então... Falando nisso por que veio vestido desse jeito? Não me admira que tentaram te expulsar...

- Eu vim direto da faculdade... E eu queria observar o local sem ser percebido... – diz passando a mão na cabeça sem graça.

- Parece que não deu muito certo não é meu jovem... – começa a rir. – certo agora vá se apresentar sim... – fala apontando para frente da sala.

Inuyasha vai para frente da sala e o restando dos funcionários o segue com o olhar então ele faz uma pequena reverencia e começa a falar.

- É um prazer conhecer a todos, Meu nome é Inuyasha Taisho, e a parti de hoje estarei substituindo Totousai na presidência, espero me dar bem com todos vocês e que essa filiar faça um grande sucesso. É isso. – Inuyasha recebe um salve de palmas e Totousai aparece junto de Bank para levá-lo para seu escritório.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Depois de uma pequena reunião com os superiores, Inuyasha entra em seu novo escritório e se joga na cadeira colocando os pés na mesa, cansado, e logo depois Bankotsu entra de cabeça baixa e lhe pergunta.

- Deseja alguma coisa Inuyasha-sama?

- Bank... Por favor... Não use 'sama'... Eu sempre peço que me chamem pelo meu nome mesmo... sama me faz parecer um velho... Quando nós temos a mesma idade... – suspira.

- Mas senhor Inuyasha... – Bankotsu estava apreensivo.

- Bank... Achei que fossemos amigos... Me chame só de Inuyasha... – começando a ficar meio irritado com isso.

- Tem certeza? Não quero desrespeitá-lo...

- Tenho... Respeite-me pelas minhas habilidades... Não pelo meu cargo... E se não se sentir à vontade... Pelo menos me chame pelo nome quando estivermos sozinhos ou na faculdade... Seria muito estranho você usando 'sama' por lá... Apenas relaxe... E me trate como estava me tratando...

- Bom... Se você diz... Inuyasha o que está acontecendo aqui! – diz se aproximando da mesa e apoiando os braços na cadeira a frente dela, com uma expressão desesperada. – Por que não disse nada para mim sobre isso... Não imagina como surpreso eu fiquei!

- Hahaha parece que você já está bem à vontade ein... – diz rindo da expressão no rosto de Bankotsu.

- Ah sinto muito senhor... Eu não deveria... – se recompõe rapidamente com medo de perder o emprego.

- Nada... Continue assim... Eu prefiro... Bem... É meio estranho falar para a pessoa que você acaba de conhecer que vai ser seu novo chefe... Além disso... Eu realmente queria ver sua cara na hora... – segurando o riso.

- Inuyasha! – com raiva, enquanto o meio youkai não agüentava mais e começou a rir. – Então foi por isso que você não disse seu sobrenome na hora que se apresentou...

- Na verdade eu só soube que ia ser seu chefe quando você disse que trabalhava aqui... O fato de eu não falar meu sobrenome é mais costume... Eu parei de dizer a um tempo atrás para que as pessoas não mudassem a forma de falar comigo só porque sou rico... Poucas pessoas da minha universidade, por exemplo, sabem disso... Ou apenas acham que é coincidência... – se senta corretamente na cadeira e apóia os cotovelos sobre a mesa para apoiar a cabeça sobre as mãos.

- Entendo... lá... eles te... Maltratavam muito? – pergunta Bankotsu meio preocupado.

- Não é como se eu sofresse de bullying... Mas as pessoas simplesmente não falavam comigo... por isso avisei a vocês que talvez não fosse bom ficar perto de mim... Algumas coisas ruins já aconteceram com meus amigos por minha causa... – diz se lembrando da vez em que ele e Kagome foram raptados no Shopping, com uma expressão triste. – Vocês são boas pessoas... por isso não quero que se envolvam em nada ruim...

- Hum... – abaixando a cabeça.

- Ah com relação a meu sobrenome... Não conte para ninguém ok...

- Ahn? – levantando a cabeça – Mas nem pro pessoal?

- Eu preferiria que ninguém soubesse... Mas acho que não faz mal falar para eles... Mas só para eles...

- Certo... Mas acho melhor você mesmo falar Inuyasha...

-... Ta... Eu falo amanhã... Agora tudo que eu quero são os papeis que eu tenho que olhar... Me pergunto se vou ter mesmo que fazer hora extra... – comenta pensativo, olhando para a quantidade de papeis.

- Achei que estivesse acostumando... – diz em tom de brincadeira.

- Claro, você não sabe como eu adoro fazer isso... – responde sarcástico.

- Quer que eu pegue um chá para você?

- Seria bom... – suspira, começando a olhar os papeis.

- Com leite ou sem? – pergunta já na porta.

- Com leite? – estranha.

- Aqui é mais comum se tomar chá e café com leite, Inuyasha... – sorri.

- Ah... Tenho que acostumar com isso também... Traga com leite...

- Ok... – sorri e sai da sala para buscar o chá.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Por trás do prédio antigo estilo europeu antigo onde ocorriam as aulas de administração, havia uma linda área arborizada feita de jardins e árvores, e em um dos bancos sob a sombra estava o grupo de novos amigos descansando.

- Nossa, por essa eu realmente não esperava – diz Kagura sentada no meio do banco – Então... Inuyasha você é que é o novo chefe do Bank? – diz muito surpresa e os demais também não tiravam os olhos dele.

- Basicamente é isso... – diz Inuyasha comendo um sanduiche sentado no chão encostado no banco.

- Ah mais... isso não é bom? – diz Houjo apoiado no encosto do banco – Assim vai ser mais fácil para o Bank lidar com as coisas... Ele estava realmente preocupado com quem seria o novo chefe dele... – comenta baixo para só Inuyasha ouvir.

- Eu ouvi isso Houjo! – diz Bank sentado na ponta esquerda do banco junto de Kagura, lendo o jornal.

- Concordo... Inuyasha é uma boa pessoa... ele teve sorte – diz Kanna com uma voz baixa, costurando alguma coisa enquanto falava, estava sentada na ponta direita do banco, Kagura ajudando.

- Não tenham tanta certeza disso! – diz Bankotsu olhando para eles. – Esse cara é louco! Eu nunca vi alguém trabalhar tanto tão rápido, não é a toa que Totousai-san pediu para que eu ficasse de olho nele... se deixar é capaz dele nem sair da sala mais... e isso no primeiro dia de trabalho...

- Hei não exagera Bank... – diz olhando para ele enquanto comia - Eu não faltaria a Faculdade... pelo menos para ela eu viria... – diz de brincadeira.

- Mas se não estudasse mais com certeza não sentiria o tempo passar no escritório...

- Provavelmente não... é divertido trabalhar com isso... é claro que as vezes é bastante cansativo e repetitivo... mas eu gosto do que eu faço... tanto que eu não tirava férias enquanto ainda estava no Japão... – diz pegando o caderno de entretenimento do jornal que Bankotsu estava segurando e começa a folhear.

- Ah não Inuyasha! Do que você vivia quando ainda estava no Japão? Trabalhando direto sem poder sair, se divertir... ter férias... – Kagura arrepia só de falar.

- Eu tirei férias agora no verão... mas devo dizer que foi a primeira de muito tempo... Miroku me colocou a idéia na cabeça...

- Miroku? – pergunta Houjo, Bankotsu sai do banco e senta no chão do lado de Inuyasha e Houjo se senta do lado de Kanna para ajudá-la.

- Ah é um amigo meu... ele era da minha turma... Pensando bem... Eu nem disse para ele que pretendia vir para cá... Como será que ele ficou quando descobriu...? – termina de comer o sanduiche pensativo.

- Não contou a seus amigos que vinha? – Pergunta Kanna, que mesmo trabalhando prestava atenção na conversa.

- Não... Apenas meu Irmão e Rin sabiam... Mas Kagome acabou descobrindo e foi me ver no Aeroporto... os outros eu não falei nada... – levanta para jogar o papel do sanduiche no lixeiro, lendo as tirinhas.

- Rin é a sua cunhada, não é? – pergunta Bank, sem tirar os olhos do Jornal.

- É sim, ela era minha antiga secretária... – comenta Inuyasha com um sorriso, se sentando de novo.

- Nossa seu irmão namora a secretária dele? – Pergunta Kagura com um sorriso malicioso.

-Pode parar... – risos - Eles se gostavam antes dela virar nossa secretária... Ainda mais, fui eu que pedi para ela fazer a entrevista de emprego...

- Mas por que você fez isso Inuyasha? Ir embora sem contar para ninguém foi bem rude sabe... – comenta Kagura - Eles devem ter ficados preocupados sem saber onde você estava...

- Eu sei... Mas eu meio que fiz essa escolha sem pensar... eu tava com a cabeça cheia na hora... e escolhi vir... Bom, é por isso também que eu quero voltar rápido... – pegando outra parte do jornal.

- Você se arrepende de ter vindo? – pergunta Houjo.

- Não... Eu queria muito vir... É uma grande chance... Eu só não queria ficar longe deles... Mas impossível conseguir os dois não é...

- Pelo menos já se desculpou com eles não é? – Kagura olha bem nos olhos dele nessa hora.

- Na verdade... Ainda não consegui ligar para casa... – passa a mão na cabeça sem graça.

- WHAT?! – todos gritam.

- É que é difícil... Eu queria esperar um pouco... Pelo menos uma semana... Para me instabilizar aqui... Nem arrumei meu apartamento ainda...

- Mas você nem ligou para seu irmão para dizer que chegou bem ou algo assim? – pergunta Bank.

- Eu mandei um E-mail para ele...

- E por que não mandou um para seus amigos também? – pergunta Kagura.

- Por que na situação atual eles ouvirem minha voz seria mais correto... mandar um e-mail seria meio frio com eles não acha... faz parecer que eu não me importo...

- Não ligar também faz parecer isso sabia! – completa Kagura.

- Eu sei! ARGH... eu só... não sei o que falar para eles agora... eu tenho que pensar nisso...

- Terminei... – diz Kanna atrapalhando a discussão para mostrar a roupa nova que havia feito, era um lindo vestido longo com decote em tom claro.

- Nossa o vestido ficou bem diferentes mesmo com todas essas contas ao redor... – diz Houjo. Ela costurou várias contas pequenas em tom perola em diversas partes do vestido em formas abstrata, para dar um ar mais chique ao vestido, além de ter feito uma pintura na parte baixa da saia com algo que parecia glitter que brilhava na luz.

- Eu queria algo que desse algum brilho... já que é um vestido simples... – diz Kanna feliz por seu trabalho.

- Realmente ela faz boas roupas... – Inuyasha comenta baixo com Bankotsu.

- Ela pode ser assim... Mas ela é esforçada e criativa...

- Obrigada Inuyasha-san...

- Ah você ouviu? – sem graça.

- Você não é o único com uma boa audição... – dá um pequeno sorriso.

- Às vezes esqueço que você e Kagura são Youkais... – gota.

- Inuyasha-san, você precisa de ajuda para terminar de desempacotar suas coisas? – pergunta Kanna.

- Oh, na verdade eu já estou acabando – sorri – Falta pouco...

- Hei fiquei com vontade de conhecer seu Flat Inuyasha! Deve ser enorme... – Diz Kagura animada.

- Nem tanto, eu posso ser rico, mas não gosto de casas enormes e coisas do tipo...

- Kaguraaa! Pare de se interessar pelo dinheiro dos outros... – diz Bank com raiva.

- Eu não estava! Eu estou apenas curiosa, nunca fui amiga de um cara tão rico sabe... – diz na maior sinceridade que faz Inuyasha rir.

- Você é bem sincera Kagura... – diz Inuyasha rindo.

- Tão sincera que às vezes irrita as pessoas... Me desculpe por ter uma amiga assim Inuyasha... – completa Bank.

- Bank! – Kagura fica envergonhada.

- Sem problemas Bank ela não irritou... se quiser no sábado depois do passeio vocês podem ir lá em casa... provavelmente já vou ter arrumado tudo...

- Seria bem legal! – comenta Houjo – Ah que horas agente se encontra no sábado?

- Cedo é melhor, assim agente vê o máximo que puder... todo mundo no ponto de encontro as 7 horas ok?

- Yes! – todos falam.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sábado, sete da manhã, dia nublado, mas parecia que não ia chover afinal eles estavam bem próximos ao inverno, sendo que isso provavelmente não iria atrapalhar em nada os jovens que se encontravam em frente a estação de metro para começar com dia deles se divertindo pela cidade.

Bankotsu e Inuyasha foram os primeiros a chegar e pareciam já bons amigos, provavelmente por que estavam ficando muito tempo juntos, tanto na faculdade como no trabalho. Inuyasha optou por um casaco preto simples que estava aberto, usava calça jeans também preta com cinto, uma camisa branca com gola em v com um jeito bagunçado e uma cinza com gola redonda. Bank usava uma jaqueta preta com uma blusa de malha grossa por baixo cor azul clara, usava jeans azul e botas.

Não estava muito frio, era cerca de 19 graus, mas a temperatura tende a diminuir bastante até o anoitecer. Os últimos a chegar foram as garotas e Houjo, Kanna estava com sua roupa preta de sempre, mas dessa vez era uma bata preta com detalhes de renda, uma calça colada e botas de cano longo, e um chapéu também preto, Kagura preferiu uma blusa vermelha simples com um casaco jeans escuro e um echarpe de cor semelhante, usava calça e bota como a irmã. Já Houjo usava um casaco de lá de botões com uma camisa verde escura por baixo, calça jeans dobrada para deixar a mostra o tênis de cano médio.

- Desculpe a demora... – diz Kagura.

- Sem problemas... se bem que foi você que marcou aqui tão cedo né. – Diz Bank

- Sorry, eu tenho problemas para escolher roupas pela manhã...

- Pelo menos você escolheu direito... – diz ele sorrindo lindamente.

- Thanks... você também está ótimo... – diz também sorrindo meio envergonhada. E Inuyasha já começa a sentir alguma coisa estranha e envolta daqueles dois.

- Inuyasha você já tem um Travelcard(2)? – pergunta Houjo próximo de Kanna.

- Sim, eu comprei logo no começo da semana...

- Espero que tenha comprado para a área 4...

- Comprei logo todas... talvez eu precise...

- Nossa que desperdício de dinheiro – suspira Bank.

- Ele não precisa se preocupar com isso Bank... agora vamos senão perdemos o metrô.

De lá se começa o passeio, eles visitaram vário locais turísticos como o Palácio de Buckingham que aos sábados, é possível ver a troca da guarda.

Atravessaram o parque St. James's e virão o Big Ben, Tower Bridge e o Parlamento, andaram nos tradicionais ônibus de dois andares vermelhos e viram a London Eye, a maior roda gigante do mundo, que faz você ter uma das mais belas vistas da cidade. [N/A: Lembrando que eu nunca fui a Londres então estou apenas imaginando que visitar tudo isso em um dia é possível]

Atravessaram a Oxford Street onde fizeram compras, visitaram o Natural History Museum e o "Madame Tussaud's". Assim o dia foi se acabando até que sol se põe às sete e meia da noite, hora de voltar e dá uma passada na casa de Inuyasha como ele havia prometido.

Quando estavam voltando lentamente pelas ruas carregando sacolas de compras que haviam feito e o próprio jantar, eles conversavam animadamente sobre as coisas que viram durante o dia, até se aproximarem de um conjunto de prédios de apartamentos construído recentemente, um condomínio.

- Bem gente... é aqui... – diz Inuyasha apontando para o prédio.

- Nossa é grande! – diz Kagura olhando ao redor.

- Me parece um bom lugar mesmo, é bem perto do metrô, é difícil encontrar lugares assim... – Diz Bank, enquanto Inuyasha avisava que eles estavam com ele para poderem entrar.

- Isso por que o Inuyasha deve ta pagando uma nota pelo aluguel... – cochicha Kagura.

- Eu não pago Aluguel... eu comprei o apartamento... – abrindo a porta para todos entrarem.

- O que? Mas você não disse para nós que ia embora o mais rápido possível? – diz Houjo enquanto todos entravam.

- Sim, mas até vocês disseram que é um bom lugar não acham? Isso é apenas um investimento... futuramente esse apartamento valerá mais do que eu comprei não é verdade – sorriso de profissional.

- Nossa! Coisa de homem de negócios mesmo ein... – diz Houjo entrando no prédio e indo em direção ao elevador.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Entrando no apartamento, que era apenas dois por andar os rapazes dão de cara com a sala de estar que era bem espaçosa.

- E depois diz que não é acostumado com lugares grandes... – comenta Bank.

- E não sou... mas quem escolheu o apartamento foi meu irmão... Se fosse menor que esse eu não me importaria... se bem que minha casa tem uma sala de estar maior...

- E ainda diz que não...

- Ta! Ta! Já entendi...

A sala de estar tinha um pequeno degrau que a separava da área onde ficava a televisão, os sofás e as janelas com uma grande visão da cidade. Ao lado direito da sala se podia ver uma passagem que ia para o banheiro social e aos quartos, e do lado da porta da frente tinha a passagem para a cozinha e a área de serviço. O apartamento não tinha muitas coisas, mas estava bastante organizado, como se era esperado de Inuyasha. Os tons pastel e claros, os moveis de madeira combinavam com o ambiente, que era mais clássico e clean.

- Podem se acomodar... eu vou colocar as coisas que compramos pro jantar na cozinha... espero que algum de vocês me ajude a cozinhar...

- Ah Kanna cozinha muito bem! – diz Houjo.

- Oh é verdade Inuyasha! Ela é melhor que eu... – diz Kagura.

- Eu não tenho do que reclamar da comida da Kagura... mas Kanna realmente cozinha bem... – completa Bakotsu.

- Parece que trabalhos manuais é com você né Kanna-chan... – diz Inuyasha sorrindo.

-... Eu ajudarei... – diz a garota se levantando e indo para a cozinha junto de Inuyasha, enquanto isso os outros iam se acomodando.

- INUYASHA! POSSO LIGAR A TV? – pergunta o de olhos azuis.

- PODE! – responde da cozinha.

Bankotsu e Houjo se acomodam no sofá para assistir televisão, enquanto Kagura continua a observar a casa atentamente, todos os quadros, todos os livros, e quando chega perto da cômoda de mogno no meio da sala olha os porta-retratos que estavam ali à vista. A primeira foto era de um casal com duas crianças, o homem parecia ser um Youkai, mas a mulher parecia humana, ela estava com um dos garotos no braço, enquanto o outro estava no chão abraçado ao pai, na foto eles pareciam felizes sentados no meio da grama em um dia ensolarado. Kagura imaginou que fossem os pais de Inuyasha, e que provavelmente o mais novo na foto seria ele. A outra era a foto de um grupo de jovens, que parecia recente, e Inuyasha e seu irmão estavam presentes, o irmão parecia abraçado a uma garota humana, que estava ao lado de outro casal de humanos que ficavam bem juntos, e Inuyasha estava sentado ao lado de outra garota também humana bem bonita. E o ultimo porta-retrato tinha apenas Inuyasha e a Garota de cabelos negros da foto anterior os dois sorriam despreocupados e felizes.

- Essa deve ser a garota... ela é bonita... Inuyasha tem um bom gosto... e eles... Parecem bem... - Kagura sente até uma pequena inveja de Inuyasha naquela foto. E sorri triste, enquanto olha disfarçadamente para Bankotsu.

Enquanto isso na cozinha. Kanna estava ajudando a cortar os legumes, Inuyasha ia fazer um jantar estilo japonês mesmo já que fazia tempo que todos ali comiam esse tipo de comida.

- Kanna... você parece uma garota bem... introvertida... sem querer ofender... mas na verdade você só não fala muito não é... – comenta Inuyasha enquanto colocava o arroz na maquina, e Kanna dá um leve sorriso.

-... Eu apenas prefiro falar só o necessário... e guardo meus pensamentos comigo... – responde a garota em voz baixa.

- Sim, eu posso ver seu ponto de vista... Mas ao mesmo tempo você parece muito observadora... Então... acho que você deve saber... – Inuyasha faz uma pausa - Por acaso... Kagura e Bank... já namoraram antes? – pergunta Inuyasha curioso. E Kanna vira um pouco o rosto para encará-lo.

-... Você também... é observador não é?... – ainda sorrindo.

- Entendo... Então eles realmente se gostam... – fala voltando seus olhos para o preparo da comida.

- Sim... Mas é só isso... – enquanto colocava alguns dos vegetais para cozinhar e depois refogar.

- Os dois nunca quiseram namorar?

-... - ela para enquanto observa a panela a sua frente – Não é bem assim... Acho que os dois só não têm coragem de falar... Talvez por que já são amigos há um tempo...

- É?... Parece que somos parecidos...

-... Também... Nunca falou pra ela? – pergunta Kanna para Inuyasha em relação a seu relacionamento.

- Não... Só consegui demonstrar com ações... Mas... Acho que mesmo assim ela não entendeu...

-... – Kanna fecha os olhos e diz - Ela pode não ter entendido... Mas... Com certeza já deve ter pensando sobre...

- Você acha?

- hum...

- Me sinto um pouco melhor ouvindo isso... – provando a sopa de miso.

- Devia ligar para ela... acho que ela gostaria de te ouvir...

- Eh? Agora? Mas no Japão deve ser madrugada ainda... São 9 horas de diferença... – abrindo o peixe com a faca.

- Eu acho que... Quanto mais rápido você resolver isso... Mais chances você tem dela te esperar voltar...

-... Entendi... foi assim com você e o Houjo também? – limpando o peixe.

Nessa hora Kanna fica levemente surpresa e olha para Inuyasha que estava com um sorriso gentil.

- Sabe... você e Houjo são de cursos diferentes... Mesmo que sejam amigos de infância... O normal na faculdade é você acabar se afastando um pouco deles, pelo fato de terem coisas diferentes para fazer... mas vocês dois parecem bastante unidos... – diz Inuyasha.

Kanna olha para ele e suspira e depois, um sorriso carinhoso aparece em seus lábios que deixa Inuyasha até impressionado, mas ele esconde.

- Nós não temos nada sério... mas... ele já disse o que sentia por mim... e disse... que iria me esperar... – diz tentando se recompor novamente, ligando a chapa. – E você é mesmo perspicaz... eu poderia dizer apenas que nós somos vizinhos... isso explicar passarmos muito tempo juntos...

- Mas preferiu não dizer... Kanna, até antes dele falar alguma coisa... você só via ele como amigo né... – esperando a chapa aquecer.

- Sim... Provavelmente... ela pensa o mesmo de você... – colocando os peixes na grelha.

- Agora parece que faz mais sentido... - diz Inuyasha enquanto olhava o peixe grelhar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kagura ajuda Inuyasha e Kanna a colocar a mesa, enquanto Bank e Houjo vão lavar as mãos para comerem. Desde a viagem de férias que Inuyasha não comia com muita gente envolta e pareceu que todos estavam gostando da comida.

- Nossa isso está muito bom! – comenta Houjo.

-... Inuyasha-san que fez a maior parte... – diz Kanna.

- Não teria ficado bom assim se você não tivesse ajudado Kanna-chan – completa Inuyasha, e os dois se encaram e com apenas um olhar os dois se entendem, só com aquela conversa sentem que tinham ficado bons amigos.

- Eu aposto que não mesmo... – diz Houjo, sorrindo feito bobo.

-... Baka... – diz Kanna, lhe dando outra tigela de arroz, e Houjo agradece.

- Inuyasha... aquela garota na foto em cima do móvel... é sua namorada né...? – pergunta Kagura.

- Ein? Você já andou fuçando nas minhas coisas?

- Se é algo visível eu não estaria fuçando oras... e você tem bom gosto viu... Garanhão! – comenta maliciosa

- Hée? Isso quer dizer que ela é bonita, é? – pergunta Bank, também malicioso.

- Muito Bonita... – diz Kagura.

- Oh eu quero ver! – comenta Houjo.

- 'ta bom né gente, chega... Sem comentários assim enquanto estamos comendo...

- É mesmo?... Imaginei... – diz Kanna.

- Até você Kanna?

- Então vai ligar para seus amigos hoje? – pergunta Kagura.

- Lá no Japão ainda é madrugada... – responde Inuyasha.

- É, mas já é Domingo lá... não vejo problema... – diz Bank pedindo mais arroz.

- Argh! Ta bom... mas só vou ligar mais tarde... deixar pelo menos eles acordarem... se bem que domingo e a Kagome acordar cedo são coisas que eu não consigo imaginar...

- Oh então é a tal Kagome? – diz Kagura colocando mais arroz para Bank. – Comecei a gostar dela...

- Só por que o nome dela começa com "Ka" também? – pergunta Bank.

- Talvez! – diz sorridente.

E então todos começam a rir.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Eram sete horas da manhã, o dia parecia nublado e levemente frio, Kagome estava em sua cama enrolada nos lençóis pensando bastante sobre tudo que tinha acontecido nessa ultima semana. Não exatamente tudo, era mais um fator isolado.

"_... Por que ele não deu noticias ainda? Estou começando a ficar preocupada... Inuyasha!" – _Kagome começa a se debater na cama chateada, só fazia uma semana que ele tinha ido para o exterior, mas já estava ficando louca sem noticias. -_ "Rin disse que ele mandou um e-mail dizendo que ele está bem... mas foi só... se ele podia mandar um e-mail para o irmão... por que não mandou para mim?... isso me deixa muito irritada... e ele ainda me mandou esperar ele... droga, mas assim não dá!"_

Kagome começa se lembrar como Inuyasha havia dito para ela esperá-lo, e a garota sente sua face queimar, e sabia que estava vermelha.

"_Droga Kagome... parece até uma adolescente... tenha vergonha de si mesma... mas... eu não consigo entender ele... por que ele me beijou daquele jeito... só de lembrar... sinto meu peito bater rápido... e por que tantas perguntas apareceram na minha cabeça de repente?... não consigo mais entender a mim mesma..." _– esfrega o rosto no travesseiro. -_ "Por que não consigo parar de pensar nisso... mas foi algo grande demais para eu deixar de lado... quando olhei naqueles olhos depois do beijo... eu vi algo totalmente diferente do que já havia visto... não sei o que fazer... Ele estava tão lindo naquele momento... parecia outra pessoa..." _– Morde os lábios por pensar em tal coisa. –_ "Não quero admitir... mas sinto muita falta dele... parece até que ele nunca mais vai voltar... quero saber como ele está... será que conseguiu fazer amigos por lá?... será que está tendo problemas no novo trabalho?... quando ele vai voltar?... será que ele... encontrou alguém por lá... só de pensar nisso sinto como se fosse chorar..." _– Abraçando o travesseiro bem forte. -_ "Esse sentimento... é ciúmes não é... eu consigo entender isso... agora o porquê... só pode ser... aquilo... mas...mas... não eu não posso... não pelo Inuyasha... eu não posso me... apaixonar por ele..."_

Lágrimas pesadas começam a cair de seus olhos azuis, mas ela chora em silêncio para não chamar a atenção de Sango, que estava preocupada com a amiga durante toda semana, já que passara a semana inteira pensando no acontecido e não estava conseguindo se concentrar direito nas coisas...

"_... Droga Inuyasha... olha só o que você fez comigo... me deixou tão confusa... sinto como se fosse derreter a qualquer momento por sua causa..." – _tenta limpar as lágrimas sem sucesso_ - "Por que tinha que ser assim... eu não consigo ser honesta comigo mesma... droga..."_

Kagome começa a repensar em todos os momentos em que os dois estavam juntos. E viu que não tinha como não ter percebido antes, foi infantil demais todo esse tempo por não ter percebido esse sentimento, e então percebe que na maioria das vezes... Inuyasha era aquele que tomava a iniciativa, então se senta na cama rapidamente, e percebe que ele não era o tipo de pessoa que beijaria outra sem motivo, talvez... talvez da mesma forma que estava apaixonada por ele... ele também...

Então Kagome dá um salto quando escuta um barulho vindo da porta, era Sango, então começa a enxugar as lágrimas rapidamente.

- Kagome? – pergunta Sango.

- Oi Sango? Algum problema... – forçando para que a voz não ficasse chorosa.

- Ah não... é telefone para você...

- Pode pedir para ligar depois... estou um pouco ocupada...

- Eh? Sério? Mesmo se for o Inuyasha no telefone? – nesse momento simplesmente pula da cama e abre a porta correndo e arranca o telefone rapidamente das mãos de Sango e fecha à porta, deixando a amiga muito assustada.

- INUYASHA? É VOCÊ? POR QUE TANTA DEMORA PRA LIGAR! EU ESTAVA TÃO PREOCUPADA SEU BAKA! TA TUDO BEM? VOCÊ CHEGOU BEM DE VIAGEM? NADA RUIM ACONTECEU NÃO É?! – com uma voz chorosa, Kagome gritava tão alto que Sango ouviu tudo da sala e começou a rir se sentindo mais aliviada pela amiga estar bem.

_- Calma Kagome... *gota* – diz Inuyasha totalmente em graça. – Eu só estava esperando me estabelecer um pouco aqui para te ligar... eu sinto muito... por ter feito você se preocupar..._

- Sinta mesmo! Não sabe como eu fiquei essa semana inteira pensando em você... – Kagome acaba de notar o que disse e fica completamente vermelha. Inuyasha fica surpreso por um instante, mas logo em seguida ele faz um lindo sorriso carinhoso, que parecia iluminar o ambiente, que foi percebido por todos envolta dele que ficaram surpresos.

_-... Nossa! Me sinto especial com você dizendo essas coisas... – Inuyasha passa a mão na cabeça sem graça._

- Não... N-n-ão pense em besteira Baka, eu estava apenas preocupada se algo ruim tinha acontecido! – fala tentando consertar o que disse antes.

_- Há há... eu sei... mesmo assim... eu ainda estou feliz... Obrigado Kagome... –_ Ao Kagome ouvir a voz tão doce de Inuyasha dizendo tais palavras para ela... ela não pode deixar de sorrir, um sorriso puro, e cheio de carinho, enquanto suas bochechas ainda estavam rosadas. Kagome se senta na cama calmamente, percebendo que seu coração tinha acelerado um pouco só de ouvir a voz dele... É... ela estava mesmo apaixonada...

Mas de repente Kagome escuta uma risada feminina pelo telefone, e começa a estranhar.

- Inuyasha... você está sozinho? – pergunta apreensiva.

_- Ah não... estou com amigos, por que?_

- Não é que... eu pensei ter ouvido uma risada...

_- Ah é a Kagura tirando onda com a minha cara aqui... ela não ta me deixando falar com você direito. _

"Kagura... é nome de mulher... não pode ser..." – Está sozinho com ela? – começa a pensar no pior.

- Eh? Não acabei de dizer que eu estava com amigos, tem mais três aqui também... são duas mulheres e dois homens...

"_Eh? Ela tah com ciúmes?"_ – Kagome escuta os comentários em inglês, não consegue entender perfeitamente mas sabe que tem haver com ciúmes.

"_Calada Kagura! E não fique ouvindo a conversa dos outros!"_

"_Mas é divertido Inuyasha!" _

Enquanto ouvia Kagome pensa... Por que eles estavam se chamando pelo primeiro nome? Eles eram tão íntimos assim? Por que eles pareciam se divertindo... e Kagome começar a pensar demais nisso.

"_Me dá o telefone! Me deixa falar com ela!"_

"_Nem pens... OUUUOOO! KAGURA ME DEVOLVE ISSO!"_

_- Good morning Dear..._ – Kagura correu para o banheiro e se trancou lá.

"_Kaguraaaaa!"_ – pede Inuyasha.

"_Quando eu terminar eu te entrego Inuyasha!"_

_- Hello?_

- Sorry, I don't speak english... – Kagome tenta dizer com certa dificuldade.

_- I'ts Ok honey, eu sei falar japonês..._ – Kagura se acomoda sentando na tampa do sanitário, respira fundo e continua. – _Como vai? Meu nome é Kagura... sou amiga do Inuyasha_.

- Eu sou Kagome... – Kagome com uma voz meio ríspida, o que Kagura percebe.

_- Relax honey, eu não estou atrás de seu gatinho... ele é muito fiel a você... ainda mais... acho que Kanna é mais próxima dele que eu... –_ fala sorrindo, o que deixa Kagome confusa.

- O quer dizer com isso? – pergunta.

- _Quer dizer quer você não precisa ter ciúmes..._ – Kagura começa a rir, e Kagome fica totalmente vermelha.

- E-eu não estava com ciúmes!

- _Oh orgulhosa... então o Inuyasha gosta de garotas de personalidade forte... Interessante_.

- Gosta? – Kagome pergunta surpresa, se sente feliz em saber.

_- Ahn? Oh é mesmo... ele ainda não fez... I'ts ok... Kagome-chan eu só queria falar com você para sermos amigas, Inuyasha fala tão bem de você que fiquei com vontade de falar com você..._

- Sério? Ele fala? Oh... ah bem... claro... acho que tudo bem... – Kagome fica sem jeito por ver que ela é uma garota legal. – Ah mas... eu gostaria de perguntar uma coisa?

_- What?_

- Ah... o Inuyasha deixou você chamar ele pelo primeiro nome?

_- Hahaha! Esqueci... no Japão só se chama uma pessoa pelo primeiro nome quando se tem uma certa intimidade né... Sorry Kagome, eu sou Japonesa, mais eu já vivi demais aqui no exterior, por aqui as coisas são menos formais que ai... todo mundo se chama pelo primeiro nome... não importa se acabou de conhecer ou não..._

- Oh... entendo... – começando a ficar envergonhada.

_- Agora me deixe te perguntar uma coisa..._

- Ah... tah bom...

_- Como você estava com ciúmes... posso então imaginar que está gostando do Inuyasha...?_

- Eh? – Kagome fica completamente vermelha – N-não! Não é bem assim...

_- Kagome... apenas responda honestamente... não vou contar para ele e para ninguém... vai ficar só_ _entre nós..._

-... – Kagome suspira e diz -... eu acho... que sim... eu não tenho certeza ainda...

_- Ótimo... é tudo que eu queria saber... te desejo boa sorte Kagome... Inuyasha é um cara muito legal... eu gostaria que ele fosse feliz ok..._

- Sim... eu sei que ele é... – fala sorrindo.

_- Right, vou passar a ligação pro seu amado... bye bye!_

Kagura sai do banheiro e Inuyasha toma o telefone dela bastante nervoso.

_- Kagome? Você tah bem? Ela não falou nada estranho para você né?_

- Ta tudo bem... ela foi até que legal comigo...

_- Oh... que bom então... – _comenta mais aliviado._ – Então... eu só liguei para dar um oi... eu falo com você pelo computador okay... agora eu tenho que ligar para o Miroku... quero pedir desculpas por não ter avisado que ia viajar..._

- É mesmo! Ele ficou meio mal depois que você foi embora...

_- Sério?_ – fala surpreso.

- Sério... ele disse que não tinha alguém para copiar os exercícios... – Kagome começa a rir do próprio comentário.

_- Ah... – _irritado_. - Tenho que ir agora... Até mais..._

- Até...

Kagome desliga o telefone, e começar a ter várias ilusões sobre o fato de talvez Inuyasha goste dela também, ele estava feliz, e começou a desejar que ele voltasse logo de viagem.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Era fim de semana novamente, já havia se passado um mês que Inuyasha estava fora, no momento, todos estavam no apartamento de Inuyasha. Ele, Bank e Kagura estavam fazendo um trabalho da faculdade para entregar na semana seguinte, Kanna estava na cozinha preparando alguns lanches para eles, e Houjo estava na sala lendo um de seus livros, estudando para as provas.

- Houjo... você tem provas essa semana... por que resolveu vir junto? Não seria melhor estudar em casa? – pergunta Inuyasha.

- Ah, isso? Na verdade aqui eu consigo me concentrar melhor para estudar aqui do que na minha própria casa... lá eu sempre acabo me distraindo... geralmente eu estudo mais na biblioteca da universidade.

- Entendo... eu nunca tive esse problema... Minha casa sempre foi silenciosa, Sesshoumaru nunca atrapalhou meus estudos... – diz Inuyasha.

- E os seus pais Inuyasha?

- Eles não estão mais vivos... morreram quando eu ainda era criança... desde então tem sido só eu e o Sesshoumaru...

- Ah... eu não sabia... me desculpe... eu vi a foto deles ali em cima...

- Ah sim... aquela deve ter sido uma das ultimas fotos de nós juntos... Mas não precisa se preocupar com isso, Sesshoumaru nunca me deixou faltar nada e mesmo ele tendo aquela personalidade difícil não é como ele não tivesse cuidado de mim...

- Ele é um bom irmão... ajuda, mas não mima... – diz Kanna, entrando na sala com uma bandeja de sanduiches com sucos.

- É! Não quero nem imaginar se o Inuyasha fosse metido e mimado... com o dinheiro que ele tem... Nossa... – comenta Bankotsu.

- Tá gente, não precisa comentar esse tipo de coisa... aff – diz Inuyasha com uma voz de reprovação, lembrando que ele era um pouco mimado sim no começo da história, ele ficou mais humilde depois de conhecer Kagome e os outros.

- Mas mudando de assunto... e ai? Como anda com a Namorada ein? – diz Kagura com um sorriso no mínimo pervertido.

- Namorada? Achei que ela era só candidata, mas já oficial? – Comentou Bank com um sorriso semelhante.

- Kagura! Não é nada disso! – diz Inuyasha levemente vermelho.

- Ora, mas você gosta dela não é... por que não declara de uma vez?

- Eu vou fazer isso tá... mas eu quero fazer isso cara a cara... é algo importante demais para dizer só por telefone – passa a mão por trás da cabeça para conter um pouco o embaraço.

- O deixe Kagura... eu concordo com ele... – diz Kanna em apóio ao amigo.

- Eu entendo isso muito bem... – Bank diz em voz baixa, mas é ouvido pela maioria da sala, principalmente por Kagura.

- Bom, mas bem que você podia já ir arrumando o terreno né... dando umas dicas para ela? Agora você não tem problemas em ligar para ela não é? – comenta Kagura

- Ah não, agente ta se falando quase todo dia agora... – sorri sem jeito. – Na verdade hoje eu marquei com ela de conversar pela webcam...

- Sério? OPAA Vamos ver a namô do Inuyasha ao vivo pelo computador!

- Hei, eu não disse que todos vocês iam ver! E ela não é minha namorada.

- Ainda você quer dizer né... – diz Kagura com um sorriso malicioso.

- Tah já entendi gente... aff. – Seus amigos gostavam mesmo de implicar com ele.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Kagome, Se arrumando? – pergunta Sango vendo a garota colocando maquiagem.

- Só um pouco... vou conversar com o Inuyasha pela Webcam daqui a pouco, não quero ficar com cara de que acordou agora no vídeo né... – passando batom.

- Sei... – diz Sango com um tom desconfiado - _"O Inuyasha provavelmente não ia se importar com isso sendo que ele já te viu acordando várias vezes, mas se você quer se arrumar... hihi... tem coisa ai... espero que sim... coitado do Inu ficar esperando pela Kagome..."_ – Sango já tinha uma noção dos sentimentos que os dois tinham um pelo outro, por que tava muito na cara.

- Você quer falar com o Inuyasha também Sango? – Diz Kagome tentando disfarçar um pouco seus próprios motivos.

- Ah seria bom... – Animada - Faz tempo que eu não converso muito com ele e... – ela olha para Kagome, e vê um olhar um pouco triste. – Coff coff, mas não vou falar muito por que... por que eu tenho um relatório do estagio para fazer e tal... então você pode falar com ele Kagome. _"Olha só a cara dela! Ela quer gastar todo o tempo dele falando com ele... que gracinhaaaa" _– pensa Sango.

- Eh? Sério? – Sem nem esconder a alegria. - Mas você deveria falar com ele Sango-chan, faz tempo que vocês não se falam né!

- _"E estragar o tempo que você tem com ele? Nem!"_ Claro, mas só um pouco tá...

Kagome liga seu Notebook para conectar o programa de mensagens instantâneas, e esperar que Inuyasha aparece-se online. Kagome levaram o computador para a sala então as duas sentaram lado a lado no chão apoiando o computador na mesinha de centro.

- Ah ele tah online agora! – aponta Sango para a lista de contatos.

- Certo! Vou chamar ele para uma conversa de vídeo. – Kagome inicia a conversa de vídeo. Mas para a surpresa dela, aparece uma garota de olhos vermelhos sorrindo malignamente e acenando para ela.

- People! She's here! – diz Kagura quando a vê aparecendo. (N/a: Considere que o pessoal que está na Inglaterra estão falando em inglês a parti daqui.)

- Onde? Cadê? – Diz Bank tentando ver pela tela do Computador enquanto segurava Inuyasha junto de Houjo para ele não atrapalhar.

- Eu quero ver também! – diz Houjo.

- Gente se acalmem e peguem cadeiras. – comenta Kanna organizando as cadeiras próximas ao computador.

- HEI VOCÊS! Deixem a Kagome em paz! – diz Inuyasha tentando se soltar de Bak e Houjo, os dois são humanos, mas Bank é bem forte, mesmo assim Inuyasha não queria empurrá-los para não acabar usando força demais.

- Kagura! Vai rápido segurar o Inuyasha não é nada fácil.

- Ok ok! Hi Kagome! Nice to meet you, I'm Kagura, we talk a little on the phone another Day!

Kagome não compreendia muito bem o que eles estavam dizendo, mas reconhece a voz de Kagura por causa da ligação.

- AH! Então você é a Kagura-san! Prazer em conhecê-la. – responde Kagome.

-Ohh Kagome, você é tão bonita! Inuyasha realmente tem bom gosto! Ah essa do seu lado é a Sango? Prazer Sango! Meu nome é Kagura, sou amiga do Inuyasha, estudamos na mesma turma na universidade.

- Ouh nossa! Prazer em conhecê-la Kagura-san, seu Japonês é muito bom... E nossa você sabe meu nome! – comenta Sango.

- HAHAHA é por que eu nasci no Japão, mas já moro aqui a uns bons anos. E eu sei sim! O seu e dos outros amigos do Inuyasha também... ele fala muito de você para nós! Não se preocupe, ele fala bem.

- HAHAHA – as duas garotas riem – Que bom então, estava até preocupada quando você falou! – diz Kagome. – Mas onde está o Inuyasha?

- Os meus amigos estão segurando ele ali atrás para eu poder conversar com você, vou mostrar! – Kagura muda o ângulo da Webcam que consegue focar os garotos brigando no meio da sala, eles pareciam está se divertindo na visão de Kagome e Sango, e isso fez com que as jovens ficassem aliviadas por ele está vivendo bem por lá. – Ele não queria deixar nós falarmos com você, então tivermos que forçá-lo. – As garotas riem.

- Hei Inuyasha! Que frescura é essa? Cadê sua força ein! – Pergunta Sango de brincadeira. Inuyasha escuta e vê que Kagura estava apontando a web cam para ele, então sorri sem jeito.

- Não acredito que você vai perder para esses dois Inu! – Fala Kagome.

- Falar é Fácil! O Bank é bem forte mesmo sendo um humano! – responde olhando para Bank.

- Obrigado pelo elogio. – olha de volta.

- Bank, Houjo deixem ele... Nós já está falando com a garota mesmo... agora ele não pode mais impedir... – diz Kanna se sentando ao lado de Kagura.

- Aaah que linda! Quem é?

- Ah essa é minha irmã mais nova, Kanna.

- Prazer em conhecê-las, Kagome-san, Sango-san.

- Japonês muito bom também, mas vocês duas não se parecem, uma puxou o pai e a outra a mãe?

- Ah não, nós duas somos adotadas. Não somos irmãs de sangue, mas é como se fosse. – Era a primeira vez que Inuyasha ouvia isso e fica impressionado, tinha percebido que as duas não se pareciam, mas achou que fosse apenas um mero detalhe, Sango e Kagome também se impressionam pela naturalidade das duas irmãs tratarem o fato.

- Oh, nossa...

- Eu e Kana vivíamos no mesmo Orfanato, nós conhecemos há bastante tempo, E eu meio que sempre tratei Kana como minha irmã mais nova. Nossos pais não podem ter filhos, nós tivemos muita sorte e fomos adotadas juntas, Eles são muito queridos para nós, Ficamos no Japão durante os primeiros anos de adoção, mas depois nossos pais foram transferidos de filiar e por isso viemos morar aqui na Inglaterra.

- Nossa que incrível... Seus pais parecem ser pessoas muito boas Kagura-san – comenta Kagome.

- Sim, eles são... – diz Kana com um de seus leves sorrisos.

Observando a cena, os três rapazes, não puderam deixar de sorrir também.

Inuyasha resolveu deixar para lá a situação e deixou que todos conversassem com Kagome e Sango, que aproveitaram e chamaram Rin e Miroku para participar da confraternização. Todos eles conversaram bastante e pareceram se entender bem. Para Kagome, só o fato de Inuyasha ter achado bons amigos e está passando bem seus dias já lhe era uma grande alegria. E também ficara feliz pelo fato dele se lembrar dela todos os dias de acordo com que Kagura disse para ela.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"_Um chute alto seguido de um soco no estomago..."_ – A perna direita de Inuyasha se eleva ao máximo e seu alvo se esquiva com dificuldade, mas esse não esperava o segundo golpe e cai no chão.

- AHH... aff, não sei quantas vezes eu já cai hoje... – diz Bakotsu.

- Nem foram tantas assim, no começo vc desviava de tudo... Só deve estar cansado. – Diz Inuyasha estendendo a mão para ajudar a levantá-lo.

- Vocês youkais são incríveis... Nem suado está... – Bank estava encharcado, Inuyasha estava se segurando um pouco, mas Bank mostrou-se ser um bom oponente e era bastante forte, até para um humano comum, só que Inuyasha tinha resistência e agilidade maiores, proveniente de sua origem, e nessas horas isso fazia bastante diferença, era difícil desviar de seus ataques, Bank gastou muita energia nisso.

- Nem é para tanto, você consegue me acompanhar bem... – passando uma toalha para o amigo que sorri apanhando-a - Ter alguém para treinar comigo é bem mais divertido do que com o saco de areia...

- Sinto muito por não ser de grande ajuda Inuyasha... – se sentando.

- Como assim? Claro que é! Sinto que vou aprender bem mais desse jeito... – entrega uma garrafa de água a Bank.

- Bom... Acho que eu também... Treinar com um Youkai provavelmente vai me deixar bem forte... hehehe – Bankotsu sorri e bebe um gole.

Inuyasha se senta no banco da academia junto a Bankotsu, não havia ninguém além deles por ser uma sala particular que o Hanyou alugou para os treinos matinais, desde que os dois ficaram amigos concordaram em treinar juntos todas as manhãs.

- AAHH e depois daqui ainda tem aula e trabalho!... Quero uma folga... –diz Bank com tom debochado, Inuyasha sorri. – Então Boss, vamos ficar fazendo hora extra de novo hoje?... Espero que meu salário aumente bastante com isso...

- HAHAHA... Desculpa por isso Bank... É que tem tanta coisa para fazer... Eu não consigo deixar simplesmente para fazer no outro dia... Você não precisa ficar junto comigo até tarde sabe...

- Não, Totousai-san disse para eu cuidar de você... Além disso, não é como se eu precisasse voltar cedo... Não tenho ninguém esperando por mim em casa.

- Não tem em casa... Mas acho que ficaria feliz se a Kagura esperasse por você... – comenta Inuyasha tomando um gole de água enquanto Bank fica rubro.

-... tah tão na cara assim?

- Bom... Com isso eu tenho a certeza agora... E acho que ela gosta de você também sabe... Por que não tenta?

- Ah... eu e a Ka... Nos conhecemos a tanto tempo e nunca tentamos nada sabe... Sinto como se minha chance já tivesse passado...

- Como sua Chance já passou se nada começou ainda? Se for assim tenho que preocupar também... Conheço a Kagome há quase um ano já...

- Ah, mas vocês são diferentes...

- Somos amigos que nunca tentamos nada mais sério... Não vejo diferença na situação... Pelo menos você sabe que a Kagura gosta de você... Eu ainda não tenho certeza de nada vindo da Kagome...

- Ahn? Ela gosta de você... Certeza... – fala num tom incrédulo.

- Hum... Não sei... Não quero colocar esperanças lá no alto só para depois ficar pelos cantos por ai...

- Mas está tão na cara que... – Inuyasha o interrompe.

- Você a Kagura também... E nem por isso estão juntos... Chame-a para sair logo. É o que eu pretendo fazer logo quando voltar pro Japão.

- Não é tão fácil assim... – abaixa a cabeça, desolado.

- Nunca é... – Bebe mais um gole de água. – Quer ajuda?

- Tipo?

- Fingimos que vamos juntos a algum lugar, e sumimos, e ai é com você... Bom, ainda acho melhor você mesmo chamar ela... Não precisa dizer que é com outras intenções... Apenas a chame pro Cinema... Ela vai aceitar. – Respira fundo. – Vocês já devem ter saído juntos antes, não?

- Sim... Mas...

- Ela vai pensar que vai ser o mesmo de sempre... Apenas leve ela pra algum lugar divertido e pague o Jantar... E depois leve ela pra dar uma volta e toque no assunto assim como se não quer nada...

- Você falando parece também Fácil...

- Para algumas pessoas, é sim... Outras não... Tudo depende de quanta coragem você tiver. – Inuyasha dá uns tapinhas nas costas de Bank e se levanta. – Vamos continuar...

- Ok... – se levantando também. – Mas aposto que nem você teria coragem...

- Provavelmente não mesmo... Mas só precisar criar... – sorri.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mais tarde quando os rapazes terminaram seu treino e fora para a universidade, vão para a área arborizada se encontrar com o resto do grupo.

- Inuyasha, Bank! AQUI! – diz Kagura enquanto acena para os recém chegados.

- Yo! – Diz Inuyasha se aproximando dos amigos

- E ai?! – diz Bankotsu com um sorriso, mas logo recebe uma cotovelada de Inuyasha, como sinal de quem deveria agir. Bankotsu não ficou muito feliz com isso, e de repente ficou um pouco nervoso. – Ahn... Kagura, podemos conversar?

- Claro! O que é? – Curiosa.

- É... Podemos ir ali? É rápido... – apontando para um banquinho um pouco mais distante dos amigos.

- Ok... – levantando-se, um pouco apreensiva. Inuyasha e os outros presentes ficaram observando a cena.

- Você disse alguma coisa para ele... Inuyasha? – Pergunta Kanna com sua expressão Neutra de sempre.

- Talvez... – sorri – Vamos ver o que acontece...

Uns dias depois, Kagura e Bankotsu começaram a namorar. (3)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Inuyasha estava sentado no sofá de casa lendo um de seus livros para o TCC, quando seu celular toca, Já havia passado cerca de dois meses que estava na Inglaterra, já havia se acostumado com o ambiente completamente, e tudo parecia normal para ele. Pega o celular do bolso descompromissadamente e o atende.

- Alou.

- Olaaaa... a quanto tempo Inu. – Inuyasha se desconcentra da leitura ao reconhecer a voz.

- Essa voz... Quanto tempo... Cunhadinha. – sorri.

- Há quanto tempo mesmo ein, Nunca mais me deu noticias diretamente... Sempre acabo sabendo as novidades dos outros sabe... – Diz Rin com um tom debochado.

- Ah desculpa... Muita coisa na minha cabeça ultimamente que acabo sempre só avisando a Kagome e o Sesshoumaru... – sem graça.

- Entendo... a empresa deve estar dando trabalho...

- Logo quando eu cheguei estava mesmo... mas agora eu nem estou precisando passar a noite lá... Está um pouco mais tranquilo... Talvez eu possa voltar logo... é o que eu pretendo... Talvez mais um mês e eu consiga.

- SÉRIO? Seria ótimo, mas espero que esteja dormindo direito Inuyasha... fazer hora extra demais não é bom sabe... me lembra do seu irmão...

- Relaxe... Toutousai me arrumou uma Babá... Bankotsu sempre acaba me parando para não ficar acabado no dia seguinte... Ele é um cara legal.

- Ahhh... Fico feliz que tenha feito amigos... Mal posso esperar para conhecê-los...

- Conhecê-los?... Você...

- Siiiim! Eu estou indo para ai! Mas só no próximo mês! Prepare o quarto de visitas para mim okay!

- Nossa que noticia boa! Mas... algum motivo especial para isso?

- Sesshy pediu para eu fazer uma "Vistoria" na situação... Mas aposto que ele só está um pouco preocupado com seu bem-estar... que irmão coruja... Bom, espero que no fim do mês você já esteja bem o suficiente para voltar.

- Irmão-Coruja é algo que eu nunca imaginaria para o Sesshoumaru... deve ser coisa da sua cabeça...

-Talvez seja mesmo HAHAHA! Mas sei que ele fica com um humor melhor quando você manda noticias sabe... Mesmo na maioria das vezes sejam apenas relatórios financeiros.

- Sei sei... Quer que eu vá te buscar no aeroporto quando chegar?

- Eu gostaria mais que você fizesse turismo comigo Inu!

-Claro! Faço sim! Venha e vamos aproveitar a noite.

- Ótimo!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

E mais uma vez na casa de Inuyasha estavam reunidos os amigos que agora se conheciam um pouco mais de três meses. Dessa vez era mais um clima de diversão, as provas tinham acabado de terminar e por isso decidiram programar de assistir um filme durante a tarde e sair mesmo só de noite. Kanna e Inuyasha estavam na cozinha preparando os aperitivos enquanto Kagura e Bankotsu estavam namorando um pouco no sofá e Houjo estava lendo um livro.

Nessa hora todos escutam a campainha da porta, Inuyasha se pergunta quem poderia ser naquela hora.

- Quem é? – pergunta o meio youkai.

- É o entregador, encomenda para você... – diz a voz, parecia uma voz forçada, que Inuyasha reconhece. Então quando ele abre a porta.

- CUNHADINHO! – e pula em Inuyasha fazendo os dois caírem no chão.

- Rin! Você não me disse que vinha só amanhã?

- Oh... então esse é o apartamento, é realmente fiz uma boa compra... – diz uma pessoa entrando logo em seguida.

- Sesshoumaru? Mas o que? – fala vendo o Youkai de cabelos branco usando um sobretudo.

- Oi Maninho, vim te ver... – dá um sorriso cínico.

- Sério? Que irmão legal você é... – completa com sarcasmo.

- Ora só queria ter certeza se você não estava morrendo maninho... – fala no mesmo tom do irmão.

- Não ligue para ele Inu, ele estava com saudades de você, mas não quer admitir... – comenta Rin para o hanyou com um sorriso meigo.

- RIN! – diz Sesshoumaru.

- Eu e o Sesshy viermos fazer a inspeção que eu tinha lhe contado, quem sabe o seu trabalho já não esteja bom o suficiente pra voltar ao Japão?

- Ah sim, eu não tenho certeza disso mas, eu venho dando o meu melhor para que isso seja possível... – Com um olhar sério mas com um sorriso no rosto.

- E esses quem são? – Sesshoumaru aponta pro lado.

- Ah... – Inuyasha, olha e vê que todos estavam olhando para eles, Banktsu estava impressionado já que sabia que Sesshoumaru era o atual presidente da companhia, os outros estavam mais impressionados com sua beleza e elegância, e do fato que Rin ainda estava em cima do meio youkai, esse se afastou da cunhada e resolveu apresentá-los. – A desculpe... Esses são meus amigos de universidade, Bankotsu que está sendo meu secretário na empresa, Houjo, Kagura e Kanna que estudam comigo.

- É um prazer em conhecê-los... Meu nome é Sesshoumaru, eu sou o irmão mais velho do idiota aqui... – diz Sesshoumaru em um inglês perfeito e com ar aristocrático.

- Quem é idiota Sesshoumaru? – grita Inuyasha com as veias soltando.

- O prazer é nosso... – diz Bankotsu por todos que estavam impressionados.

- Ahn... eu sou Rin, eu sou a namorada do Sesshoumaru, obrigada por cuidarem do Inu por nós... – fala meio tímida já que não era tão boa em inglês ainda.

- Inu? Inu não quer dizer cachorro em Japonês? – pergunta Houjo inocentemente, enquanto os outros se seguravam para não rir enquanto Inuyasha ficava sem graça.

- Rin não me chame assim, por favor...

- Ah Inuyasha, então quer dizer que só a Kagome pode te chamar assim... Isso é injusto! – fazendo bico.

- Acho que já conversamos sobre isso antes sabe...

- Sim, eu sei – Sorrindo - Sabe... Estou te achando um pouco diferente Inuyasha... Me parece mais calmo e maduro... Não sei como explicar realmente...

- O ar da Europa me fez bem... – diz rindo.

- Será que ele fez com que suas duvidas sanassem também? – pergunta Rin colocando a mão em seu ombro, e Inuyasha lhe olha surpreso.

- Eu... Sim... – Inuyasha lhe dá um sorriso gentil e calmo, com um lindo brilho em seu olhar. – Agora eu tenho certeza... Eu amo a Kagome... – diz Inuyasha com um ar bem sério, mas ficou corado já que não é algo fácil de dizer na frente de tanta gente.

Rin arregala os olhos ao ouvir aquilo vindo do hanyou, Sesshoumaru apenas sorri, pois ele já sabia dos sentimentos do irmão, e os demais na casa também sorriem.

- Finalmente... Achei que você nunca iria admitir isso para si mesmo... Meus parabéns! – Rin dá um lindo sorriso para seu cunhadinho e lhe dar um grande abraço.

- Obrigado por se preocupar comigo Rin...

- Bom, onde é meu quarto? – Diz sesshoumaru pegando sua mala e a de Rin – Segunda estarei na empresa para fazer minha avaliação...

-Então continuo tendo o final de semana livre...

- Huuum! Então Inu vai dar um Tour comigo amanhã não é? – fala Rin.

- Claro – sorri.

- Na verdade... – Rin olha Inuyasha dos pés a cabeça – Com relação a sua aparência, você me parece mais forte, mas ao mesmo tempo continua praticamente do mesmo jeito Inu...

- Ah... Realmente... Só meu cabelo que cresceu mesmo... – comenta Inuyasha pensando sobre o que Rin falou. – Eu continuo treinando como sempre, mas agora o Banktsu treina junto comigo... Deve ser por isso que estou um pouco mais forte, você se desenvolve mais em uma luta de verdade, não é? – sorri e olha pra Bankotsu que corresponde o sorriso.

- Você não quer fazer uma surpresa maior para Kagome quando voltar, Inuyasha?

- Maior? Tipo o que? - pergunta curioso.

- Kagura-san, Kanna-san as senhoritas conhecem bem a cidade? – pergunta Rin diretamente a elas.

- Ah claro... Já moramos aqui há uns cinco anos... – responde Kagura, Kanna apenas confirma com a cabeça.

- Ótimo! Então vocês devem saber quais são os melhores lugares para se fazer compras, bons salões de beleza, não é?

- Claro! Eu conheço um ótimo... Você pretende arrumar seu cabelo?

- Eu não... Mas ele vai... – aponta para Inuyasha que arregala os olhos.

- O QUE? Nem pensar! – segurando o cabelo com carinho.

- Ora vamos Inuyasha desde que eu te conheço você tem o cabelo desse jeito, está na hora de mudar não acha?

- Inuyasha tem o cabelo grande desde que ele se entende por gente... – completa Sesshoumaru.

- Você também! – replica Inuyasha.

- Mas eu aparo as pontas com freqüência... e você quase nunca cortou essa sua juba...

- Nossa! Sério? – pergunta Houjo.

- Eu levei anos para deixar meu cabelo desse tamanho, nem morto eu vou cortá-lo para jogar fora tanto esforço...

- Não faça todo esse drama Inuyasha, cabelo cresce rápido... – Sesshoumaru suspira cansado.

- Por que não Inu!? Não precisa ser curtinho... podemos deixar ele longo mesmo, apenas variar um pouco no corte, arrumar sua franja, sei lá... fazer algo novo... – diz Rin suplicante.

- Sim, isso com certeza deve impressionar a Kagome-san – diz Kagura imaginado como ficaria.

- Inuyasha seu cabelo está quase no joelho, por que não corta só um pouquinho... – pede Rin.

- Eu não me importo com ele grande Rin...

- Ai ai ai como é teimoso... O cabelo grande desse jeito deve dá muito trabalho mesmo assim não quer cortar?

- Ele não me dá trabalho... – completa normalmente Inuyasha.

- Eu acho uma boa idéia Inuyasha... você está entrando em um novo rumo da sua vida, mudar sua aparência ajuda a você entrar com tudo sabe... – comenta Bankotsu.

- Eu acho que ficaria bem se você corta-se – diz Kanna com uma voz baixa.

- Eu concordo também... – diz Houjo sorrindo.

- Vocês estão todos contra mim? – pergunta Inuyasha exasperado.

- Vamos Inuyasha... é pela Kagome... eu prometo que não vou deixar eles cortarem muito... _só um palmo ou dois _– diz Rin apenas em pensamento, com olhar de cachorrinho pidão, que era quase irresistível.

_- "Por que elas sempre fazem esse olhar..."_ – pensa Inuyasha tentando ao máximo agüentar, mas não consegue. - Ah! Ta bom... – fala emburrado.

- Isso! – gritam todos comemorando.

- Então amanhã, Kagura-san, pode nos levar para vermos isso? – pergunta Rin.

- Claro... vamos todos não é pessoal?

- Sim! – dizem todos em uníssono.

- Bom... então, o que vocês estavam fazendo antes de chegarmos? – Pergunta Rin curiosa.

- Íamos ver um filme... – responde o dono da casa enquanto mostrava o quarto para o irmão.

- Não assistam muito alto, eu quero descansar da viagem... – diz Sesshoumaru.

- Acabou de chegar e já quer tomar o controle né Sesshy... –O Hanyou balança a cabeça.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Vamos Inuyasha! Você concordou com isso! – Diz Rin tentando sem sucesso puxar o Hanyou para entrar no salão de beleza naquela manhã de sábado.

- Vai amarelar agora Inuyasha? – Bankotsu, que só estava acompanhando a situação, ri.

- Por que o Bankotsu pode ter o cabelo comprido e eu não? – diz em tom indignado.

- Deixe o Bank fora disso Inuyasha... E anda logo e entra... pense na Kagome e força! – Kagura puxa seu braço, o Hanyou respira fundo e decide entrar junto das duas garotas, Bankotsu e Sesshoumaru acompanham os três enquanto, Kanna e Houjo vão dar uma volta.

No salão Inuyasha foi desprovido de qualquer direito de opinar, então deixou na mão das garotas e espero que tudo desse certo. Foi uma longa manhã para o hanyou... Além do corte, foi obrigado a vários outros procedimentos estéticos, até que estivesse bom o suficiente na visão de Rin e Kagura. Sesshoumaru e Bankotsu apenas ficaram conversando na sala de espera.

Inuyasha enrijecesse ao ver seus longos cabelos prateados sendo cortados sem dó, os deixando bem curtos acima dos ombros. Rin girou a cadeira para que ele parasse de olhar para o espelho e ai foi "Seja o que deus quiser". Quando terminou, nem se podia reconhecer seu corte de cabelo, estava muito curto em relação ao seu estilo anterior, mas ainda estava no meio do pescoço em um corte repicado e com bem menos volume que antes e sua franja foi mantida, mas agora mais moderna. Ficou muito bem nele.

- Ficou perfeito! – comenta Rin.

- Concordo plenamente. – sorri a youkai de olhos vermelhos. – o que achou?- Inuyasha mantinha os olhos arregalados, nunca viu seu cabelo daquele jeito, estava impressionado como um corte podia mudar tanto sua aparecia. Sua falta de palavras deixou as garotas receosas. – Inuyasha?

- Leve... Está mais leve...

-Claro né, depois de cortar tanto cabelo fora! Mas você gostou? Eu acho que ficou bem em vc... – pergunta com um tom de medo em sua voz.

-Está bom assim... – diz o rapaz e Rin e Kagura respiram de alivio.

Bankotsu e Sesshoumaru ficaram impressionados ao ver o cabelo de Inuyasha tão curto, lógico que o mais velho não deixou isso transparecer.

- Agora que sua aparência mudou bastante com aqueles tratamentos de pele e esse corte lindo, seria bom comprar algo especial para a Kagome não acha?

- Ah isso... eu já pensei em o que comprar... eu preferia escolher algo sozinho... se possível... – diz um pouco envergonhado.

- Sem problemas! – Bankotsu puxa Kagura para perto de si. – Não vamos te perturbar.

- Acho que isso serve para mim e Rin também. – termina Sesshoumaru.

- Obrigado... – sorri gentilmente.

E então cada um dos casais se separam e Inuyasha se encontra sozinho para resolver seus próprios problemas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Meio de dezembro, a cidade de Londres já estava em clima dos feriados do fim de ano e o frio já estava bem pior que o de costume. Sesshoumaru fez a vistoria no começo do mês e disse que Inuyasha não precisa mais se esforçar tanto, que do jeito que as coisas iam tudo iria terminar logo, e foi o que aconteceu, Bankatsu, Houjo, Kagura, Kanna e Rin estavam ajudando Inuyasha a arrumar as coisas ao qual ele levaria para o Japão novamente.

Sesshoumaru voltou ao Japão, e estaria esperando que Rin e seu Irmão voltassem antes do fim do ano. Rin resolveu ficar para ajudar Inuyasha nos momentos finais e aproveitar para aperfeiçoar seu inglês. Os moveis que comprou para o flat que estava usando, ele pretende manter-los nele, caso ele precise voltar para a Inglaterra em outra situação, ele estava mesmo só guardando suas coisas pessoais e as lembranças que ele havia comprado para todos.

Já fazia um pouco mais que três meses que Inuyasha estava na Europa, realmente passar esse tempo em outro país foi uma boa experiência para ele, principalmente para o aumento de seu conhecimento cultural e a melhora em seu inglês. Graças a isso ele pode aumentar sua visão do mundo e agora estava cheios de novas idéias.

- Inuyasha, o que eu escrevo nessa caixa? – pergunta Kagura.

- Escreva "estante"... Depois que eu vim morar aqui eu comprei tanta coisa, vou pagar mais pra levar tudo para casa do que eu paguei para trazer até aqui... ai ai... – desanimado só de lembrar.

- Hahaha! Aqui pode não ser o Japão, mas tem muita coisa boa, não acha Kanna? – Fala Houjo todo feliz.

- Hai... – diz Kanna.

- Obrigado por me ajudar com a bagunça, depois eu compro alguma coisa para vocês comerem...

- Se você quiser agradecer, você pode fazer sushi pra gente que 'ta ótimo... – fala Bankotsu empilhando mais uma caixa enquanto enxuga seu suor.

- Hahaha! Certo vou pensar nisso...

- Inuyasha... Você tem certeza que não vai contar para a Kagome-chan que você vai voltar comigo pro Japão?

- Não... eu quero fazer uma surpresa... não contou nada para ninguém não é Rin?

- Não, quero ver a cara dela quando te vir... Ela não vai nem te reconhecer com esse cabelo.

Agora que se passou alguns dias, Inuyasha aprendeu a gostar do novo corte de cabelo e também teve tempo de comprar um presente para Kagome, algo que não mostrou para ninguém, queria dar diretamente para ela. Ele pega a pequena caixa e mãos e diz:

- Esse, vai ter que ir comigo na mala de mão. – colocando dentro da mala para não esquecer.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Venha nos visitar Inuyasha... – Diz Bankotsu recepcionado a ida de Inuyasha como seu secretário.

- Não esqueça que nós existimos ein! – Kagura abraça o amigo e dá uma piscadinha de olho para Meio Youkai.

- Hehehe como se eu pudesse! Se forem no Japão me liguem.

- Got it!

-... Para você... – Kanna dá uma sacola para Inuyasha, ele a abre e vê uma roupa completa dentro – Desculpe a demora... eu só consegui terminar de fazê-las hoje.

- Você que as fez Kanna?

- Eu curso moda no fim das contas... use elas no seu primeiro encontro com a Kagome-chan. – Kanna dá um pequeno sorriso, muito raro, que deixa Inuyasha desnorteado, mas muito feliz.

- Obrigado, vou fazer isso...

- Criei pensando no seu corte de cabelo novo... por isso, mantenha o corte até usar a roupa, e isso quer dizer... Não demore muito para usá-la. – com um olhar cheio de significado.

- Pode deixar! Eu não vou demorar muito para me declarar para ela. – sorri.

- Eu realmente não consigo mais te reconhecer Inuyasha... Está tão mais calmo e sorridente... – Comenta Rin que estava ao seu lado.

- Parece que as pessoas podem realmente mudar né...

- Esse seu jeito Maduro está até me dando nos nervos às vezes...

- Não fale como se fosse o Sesshoumaru Rin... – desgosto.

- Bom... acho que tudo que posso te dizer é... Fico feliz por tê-lo conhecido Inuyasha... – Houjo estende a mão ao Rapaz, que a aperta forte em retribuição.

- Digo o mesmo Houjo.

- Acho que com isso podemos ir para a sala de embarque não é Rin?

- Então... pessoal... Obrigado por tudo que fizeram por mim nos últimos 3 meses, você realmente me ajudaram muito, e fizeram muita diferença, eu não pretendo esquecer de vocês, iremos nos ver de novo com certeza. Mas por hora... Até logo.

- Até Chefe! - Bankotsu

- Se Cuida! - Kagura

- Boa Sorte. - Kanna

- Manda um cartão postal ein! – Houjo

Inuyasha faz uma leve referencia junto de Rin e ambos vão para o embarque, e assim poderem voltar finalmente para o Japão.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Ela já deve estar chegando... – comenta Miroku olhando para o relógio.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku e Seshoumaru estavam no Aeroporto esperando a volta de Rin, Sesshoumaru era o único que sabia da volta do meio Irmão. Eles chegaram bem cedo para recepcioná-la.

- Parece que o Vôo dela atrasou um pouco por causa do mal tempo por lá.

- O que será que a Rin vai trazer de lá para nós? Espero que algo de comer ou algum acessório legal! – Os olhos de Sango começam a brilhar.

- Poxa Sango-chan é nisso que você tava pensando esse tempo todo! Que amiga você é ein! – comenta Kagome.

- Atah... como se você não estivesse pensando em nada do gênero... – com um sorriso malicioso. – AH não... acho que você deve preferir algo que o Inuyasha possa comprar para você né? – em um sussurro no ouvido da amiga.

- Sangoooo! – vermelha.

- Acho que se o Inuyasha pudesse voltar logo, seria ótimo né? – Diz Miroku, na Inocência, ele não sabia dos sentimentos de Kagome.

- Ah... Sim... Eu acho. – vermelha.

-... – Sesshoumaru observa tudo aquilo tentando se conter ao máximo para não rir, mal podia esperar a chegada do irmã para ver a cara deles. E pelo que sentiu vindo de Kagome, aquilo com certeza iria deixar seu irmão feliz, exatamente por isso não iria contar para ele de jeito nenhum.

Logo o Telão que mostra os vôos avisa a chegada daquele que eles estavam esperando. Eles se levantam para se preparar.

- Finalmente... Agora, é só eles descerem do avião... – diz Sesshoumaru caminhando em direção a porta de desembarque.

- Ahn? Eles? – pergunta Kagome sem entender, e Sesshoumaru deixa um pequeno sorriso aparecer em seu rosto, ao mesmo tempo que acena para aqueles que acabaram de aparecer.

- Que demora... deve ser tudo sua culpa, _maninho_...

- Até parece que o mundo gira a minha volta... _Onii-chan_... – O garoto de cabelos prateados estava ali na frente de todos. Com Rin ao seu lado, ambos com lindos sorrisos, mas principalmente com um olhar de satisfação por verem seus amigos tão surpresos.

- Sesshy! Senti tanto sua falta – sai do caminho de Inuyasha e vai até o namorado.

Sango e Miroku correm pro amigo para dar-lhe os parabéns pela volta, Todos pareciam felizes com a surpresa, apenas Kagome se mantinha longe do grupo em silêncio. Inuyasha se afasta um pouco dos amigos e anda em direção de Kagome, e então ela começa a falar.

- Inu... Você... Já voltou? – Pergunta Kagome, meio tremula.

- Eu já fiz o que eu tinha que fazer... então voltei para cá...

-Seu cabelo... – Kagome dá um passo em direção do garoto e estende a mão para tocar nas mechas do cabelo – Tão diferente...

- Eu resolvi mudar um pouco... o que você acha?

- Ficou... Ficou muito bem em você... – sorri com um olhar gentil e acolhedor.

- Isso realmente me deixa feliz... Estava pensando se não tinha exagerado com o corte e-

Kagome se segura nas roupas do Meio Youkai e o abraça com força, escondendo seu rosto embaraçado e cheio de lágrimas em suas roupas. Inuyasha fica imóvel por alguns minutos, Ele sente o cheiro das lágrimas, e escuta os pequenos soluços vindo do choro, seu rosto aquece um pouco, e seu olhar apaixonado aparece.

- Okaeri Inuyasha! – diz Kagome com uma voz pequena e rouca.

- Tadaima... – Abraça de volta, com toda a emoção que ele tinha guardado por todo esse tempo – É realmente muito bom estar de volta Kagome.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Metro.

Travelcard: ticket que dá direito a andar de metrô, trem e ônibus para as zonas 1 (centro) a 5 (a mais externa). Você pode comprar separado as áreas que você quer ir, não precisa ser todas.

O propósito Inicial era fazer todo o desenvolvimento do romance da Kagura com o Bankotsu... sim, um casal totalmente ESTRANHO. Mas acho que essa história deixou de ser Inuyasha a um bom tempo -_-'... então eu meio que escolhi o que achei melhor pra juntar e juntei, e não, não sou Shipper deles como um casal. Bom eu cortei toda essa parte pq quando eu a escrevi o texto já estava com 30 páginas... e se fosse escrever AINDA MAIS... Eu não ia terminar esse capitulo NUNCA. Considerando o tempo que eu enrolei para escrevê-lo... Não foi só essa cena que eu cortei do texto... cortei bem umas 4 cenas, e ainda ficou grande -_-'...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Cara... Eu admito, eu esqueci completamente essa Fanfic... Esse Capítulo passou 2 anos só faltando as 5 páginas finais... Para vcs verem minha vontade como anda...**

**Sinto muito por ter feito vocês esperarem tanto. Isso se tiver alguém que esperou...**

**Mas sinceramente, Eu pretendia fazer pelo menos até o Capitulo 20. Agora que só quero terminar logo isso e deixar vocês que ainda restam felizes. Por isso o próximo cap vai ser o último, mas como vcs podem ver... Estou sem nenhuma vontade de escrevê-lo, e por isso... Talvez demore não sei quanto tempo para sair...**

**Quando comecei a escrever essa Fanfic, eu adorava escrever esses capítulos ENORMES, por que era o que eu gostava ler... eu preferia fics que tinham capítulos grandes... Mas atualmente coisas assim só me dão trabalho mesmo [parecendo uma velha chata falando...]... então acho que se eu não me empolgar, o próximo cap vai ter... sei lá... 5 a 10 páginas o.o... O que quer dizer... vai ser uma merd-...**

**E parando para pensar agora... Esse capítulo talvez tenha sido uma put- perda de tempo... Mas eu queria que eles dessem esse tempo... cada um precisa de seu espaço as vezes para entender o que está acontecendo com seus sentimentos...**

**Eu também estou me achando velha demais para essa fic... Sempre que eu re-leio eu sinto vergonha... hsauiHSausAISHUasiAS**

**Então eu faço uma reverencia a vocês e peço MIL DESCULPAS pelo que fiz vcs passarem esperando essa fanfic... E as Reviews eu respondo depois.**

**Bejus e até o próximo e último. =3**


End file.
